Love, Football, and Super Heroes-Your Average High School Story (not)
by McKnight 2.0
Summary: Kori Anders, as she is known on Earth, is princess of the planet Tameran. She was sent to Earth when war broke out with the Gordanians, and her parents were killed. Her life on Earth was not a good one until she meets Richard Grayson (Nigtwing), when they are paired together on a project. An instant bond is formed, but when feelings and secrets get involved things get complicated.
1. Fate's Encounter

**Summary: Koriand'r is sent to Earth by her K'norfka Galfore when a war breaks out between her planet and the Gordanians. Things do not go well for her until she meets the charming Richard Grayson or Nightwing as he is known in other circles. They form an instant bond, but things become complicated when feelings get involved and secrets get exposed.**

Chapter One - Fate's Encounter

Monday, August 24th 7:55 AM - 1st period history

Kori's POV

It is early Monday morning as always I am sitting alone in the back of my first period history class. I do not wish to be alone but the people in this school, especially the girls can be most mean. They constantly call me the names and do the making fun of me, all because I am different. So different in fact that I am not even from the same planet.

I am princess of a far away planet called Tameran, but a little over an Earth year ago, a war broke out between Tameran and Gordania. Many lost their lives, including my parents. My k'norfka Galfore sent me here to Earth. He said our appearance was similar to humans. I could blend in, but blending in is not fitting in. I do not understand many of the slang words, and Earth culture can be most strange at times. When I first arrived here, I learned in order to purchase a dwelling at my age, you must attend school, so I enrolled myself in Jump City High School. At first I embarrassed myself nearly everytime I opened my mouth or did something, so I learned to keep quite and keep to myself, but even then some students found it most enjoyable to do the picking on me.

Home life is not much better. I exchanged my spacial credits for American currency, but it is barely enough to rent a tiny apartment and pay the monthly expenses, such as lights, water, and cable. It all can be most expensive, I fear I shall run out of Earth currency soon. I sigh aloud realizing how much I dislike my life. Remaining optimistic is becoming most difficult.

My spirits rise slightly when Richard Grayson strolls into the room. Richard Grayson is the most popular guy in school, and absolutely gorgeous by any standards. He is tall for an Earthling, around 6'2, has a lean, muscular body, jet black styled hair, and the bluest eyes I have ever seen, although they were usually hidden behind black shaded glasses of the sun, or sunglasses, whichever it is I am not sure.

I watch him discretely as he passes by and takes a seat at a desk on the other side of the room, near his friends. A 6'4 muscular, Africa-American known as Vic, sits in the desk directly to his left. Behind Vic is African-American girl named Karen Beecher, but they all call her Bee. She is Vic's girlfriend. Behind Richard is a ravened hair girl, who the call Raven. She is very quite, and I have often seen her reading. Behind her sits a fair skinned, blonde hair boy named Garfield, but he does not like to be call that, I have heard him argue with Vic on many occasions because of it. He is shorter than the other boys, about my height at 5'8. He sleeps a lot in this class, as he is doing now. I find them odd in a way. They are all so different, yet they are always together. Most high schoolers stick to the social groups, which are people like themselves, but they do not seem to conform to any one group.

Sometimes I think about approaching them, but I fear them doing the making fun of me, even though none of them ever have. In fact I do not believe they even know I exist, which may not be a bad thing. I let out another sigh, and turn my attention to the front of the room and wait for class to begin.

* * *

Monday, August 24th 7:57 Am - 1st period history

Normal POV

Richard Grayson plopped tiredly into his seat, instantly laying his hand down on his desk. Vic grinned at his friend, and took out his phone to text him.

(Late night?,) he sent.

Dick felt his phone buzz, and raised his head. He took out his phone, and glanced at Vic before responding.  
(You have no idea. It's like every criminal in Jump city had a meeting and set a goal to make sure Nightwing got no sleep.)

Vic snickered as he read the text.  
(Told you, you should let us help you.)

Richard shot him a look.  
(Do you understand what kind of lecture I'd get from Batman if he found out I was involving civilians in all this?)

(Civilians my ass! Raven's half demon, Bee's got Bee DNA in her, and if weren't for these hologram rings on our fingers, we'd be the biggest freaks in school,) Vic Retorted, referring to the rings he, Gar, and Bee wore to conceal there appearance.

(Stop complaining, your life's good. You got Bee, you're the number one wide receiver in the country, and you'll be in the NFL in 5 years... the last thing you need is to get hurt running on rooftops in the middle of the night with me,) Richard joked.

Vic grinned proudly at the number one receiver in the country part. It was true, he was ranked by ESPN as the number one wide receiver in the country, and had scholarship offers forms schools like Alabama, USC, UCLA, LSU, Florida State, and Texas.

(Yeah I guess you're right, but I can't take all the credit, my quarterback is pretty good.)

Richard scoffed (Pretty good? I threw 40 touchdowns last year, and I bet you I throw 50 this year.)

(I don't care how many you throw, as long as you throw them to me,) Vic responded still grinning.

Before Richard could reply the bell rung and Coach Garret the history teacher/gym teacher/head football coach walked through the door.  
"What up coach!," Vic called out on sight.

"There's my stars," the coach greeted as he was over to Richard and Vic.  
"Friday's the first game of the season, You ready Grayson?"

Richard raised the glasses off his eyes and gave coach a look that exuded confidence, which Kori, along with every other girl in the room beside Bee and Raven found breath takingly sexy. "When am I not ready?"

Coach Garret grinned before turning to Vic. "What about you Stone?"

"Child please, the question is are they ready for me," Vic replied smugly.

"That's my boys," Coach Garret exclaimed, but then drastically sombered when he remembered he had to teach. Letting out a sigh, he turned on his heels and headed to the front of the room. "Now, as much as I'd love to go on about football all day, unfortunately I'm required by law to actually teach you something."

Everyone let out a collective groan besides kori who remained silent, Raven who was reading, and Gar who was still asleep and drooling on his desk.

Coach Garret raised his hands in defense. "I know I don't wanna do it either, but I have to. So, for the next two weeks you and a partner will pick a country, and write a paper on it's history, culture, religion, government, and blah, blah, blah, blah. Got it?"

"Oh Dickie-Poo," Kitten, a blonde headed girl called from across the room. Richard cringed, Vic and Bee laughed, Raven rolled her eyes, and Kori suddenly found her desk very interesting.

"Oh, no no no no, I pick your partners. Ain't no one corrupting my quarterback," Coach Garret spoke up.

Richard let out a sigh of relief while Kitten scowled. He couldn't stand kitten. She always hit on him, even though he had made it clear many times that he absolutely no interest in her. Kori saw Richards's relieved expression and smiled a little to herself. Kitten was one of the girls that constantly picked on her, and it comforted her Richard wasn't a fan of her either

"Alright groups," Coach Garret began, picking up a clip board off his desk.

"Logan, Roth." Raven sighed and Gar snored.

"Stone, Beecher." Vic and Bee smiled at each other, while Richard frowned. Four names in and his friends were gone, which meant he'd end up with he didn't know or didn't like.

"Redd, Moth." Richard glanced over at Xavier Redd. They had a mutual hate for each other. Before Richard had arrived Xavier had been the quarterback, the most popular guy in school, the heart throb, but all that changed when Ricahrd showed up. Ever since then they had an unspoke rivalry, A silent battle between to alphas. Richard smirked, celebrating a little victory. Not only had he avoided kitten, but now Xavier had to deal with her.

A few more names were rattled before Coach Garret called out, "Grayson, Anders." Kori's heart began to pound dangerously fast, and her mouth fell agape, but she didn't look at him, she didn't want to see his expression. Richard Just raised and eyebrow, having no idea who that was. Seeing no one looking in his direction, he looked back at Raven. "Who's Anders?"

Without looking up from her book Raven pointed across the room. Richard followed her fingers, fully prepared to scowl, but he couldn't when he saw a beautiful redheaded, tan skinned girl, with the most absolutely amazing green eyes he'd ever seen. 'Why don't I know her? She's just... wow,' he thought to himself still taking in the girl's appearance, but strangely enough she wouldn't look at him. 'Must be shy,' he reasoned.

Upon completion of the list Coach Garret spoke up. "That's it, now let's get start... You know what? Screw it," he waved his hand dismissively. "We'll get started tomorrow. I got important stuff to take care of today," he said as he took a seat at his desk. "Grayson, Stone, front and center," he orderd,  
confirming the 'important stuff,' he had to do was football related, which everyone already knew. It was a simple reason why students loved Coach Garret. They knew he didn't want to be in class anymore than they did. The only reason he tought history was because it was required by California law, that all highschool coaches must teach something, and history was probably the most straight forward thing you could teach. This is what happened, and here's why. Done.

As Vic and Richard discussed the game plan with Coach Garret, the rest of the class talked quietly among themselves. Kori sat silently in her desk, feeling worse than before. Surely he wasn't going to want to be friends with her. She was an outcast, and he was the king of the high school, the prince of Gotham, a celebrity, constantly gracing the television screen, and the covers of magazines with his presence. It was hopeless. Surely he'd make fun of her, just like everyone else. Sighing, she laid her head down on her desk until class ended.

* * *

The next three periods weren't that bad. Only a couple of girls had said something to her, usually it was more. In lunch, she went and got her food, before heading to her table, where she sat alone, as she did everyday. Richard entered the lunchroom a short time later. Deciding against the horrors of school lunch, he headed to the circular table in the middle of the lunchroom, where his friends were already seated.

"Yo! What up Dick," Vic greeted as Richard took a seat in between Raven and Gar.

"What...," he was about to respond before noticing a large red mark on Gar's cheek. "What happened to you?"  
He pointed at Raven. "She slapped me," He yelled, glaring at her.

She looked up from her book. "Don't fall asleep on me and it wont happen," she replied monotoniously.

"I...," he began his retort, before noticing Vic staring at something. "What are you looking at?," he asked.

"Dick, isn't that your history partner over there?," he asked motioning toward a table on the far side of the room.

Everyone turned. Richard saw she was sitting by herself, looking completely miserable. "Yeah," he nodded. "Why is she sitting alone?"

Bee shrugged. "I don't know, but she looks sad."

Being an empath, Raven focused on the girls emotions. Upon feeling the girls depression she frowned. "Not sad, more depressed," Raven informed to the group.

Richard saddend. "I'm going to talk to her," he said, before quickly standing and walking off before any one else could say anything.

Kori sat solemnly at her table. Despite the fact Tameranians had nine stomachs, she wasn't very hungry, and was just picking at her food with a plastic fork. Suddenly her attention was grabbed when she felt her table jar a little. She looked up, and to her amazement Richard Grayson was sitting there, looking absolutely glorious. He wasn't even wearing his sunglasses. His electric eyes instantly captured her, and placed her in a state of complete awe.

"Hey," he greeted with a warm smile, bringing her out of her dazed state.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and replied, the nervousness evident in her voice. "Greetings."

He quickly made a mental note, that she was most likely not from the United States. No one he knew said greetings as an actual greeting.

"I'm Dick, or Richard Grayson, whichever you prefer," he informed extending his hand out to her.

She liked the name Richard, it rolled of the tongue better than Dick. "I am aware of who you are," she replied shaking his hand lightly, blushing far to much as she did.

"What's your name?," he asked nicely

"Umm, Kori Anders," she replied, biting her bottom lip

"Kori," he thought aloud. "I really like your name."

She blushed. "I thank you, but may I ask you why have you came to my table?," she asked, but not sounding the least bit rude. After all the jokes that had been played on her she didn't trust humans, so she was of course a little skeptical of him.

"I was just curious why you were sitting alone, if you want me to leave I...," he began, before she cut him off

"No," she said with a little to much enthusiasm. "It is just people here do not like me, I am not from here, and I do not understand the slang or the culture." She hung her head and her voice grew somber. I chose to sit alone so I can avoid the name calling and the mean words."

Richard felt his heartbreak and his blood boil. This girl seemed like the sweetest thing in the world, how could people possibly treat her like that.  
"Screw them," he replied with anger in his voice.

She her head, a confused look across her face. "Screw them?," she repeated back

Remembering she wasn't from here, he explained. "Yeah, it means don't worry about it. It's their problem if they don't understand you, not yours."

She gave him a small smile, but it quickly fell. "It still hurts," she bowed her head once more.

Richard felt guilty. If he had known about this sooner he could have stopped it, he could have made them leave her alone. Reaching across the table he placed his hand over hers. Her head raised in surprise, and met his blue eyes. She made no effort to move her hand, his touch was so... warm, and yet chilling. She really couldn't describe how she felt at the moment. "Come sit with me and my friends," Richard requested.

She was stunned, but also still reluctant. "I do not know. Besides are you not the popular? Will it not affect you negatively to be seen with me?"

She was a little surprised when he began to chuckle. "I don't see how being seen with a girl as beautiful as you could effect me negatively."

Her face turned beat red. "You think I am beautiful?," she questioned in disbelief.

He nodded smiling. "I do. Now please come with me. If I go back to my table without you my friends are gonna beat me up. You don't wanna see your history partner get malled do you?," he questioned playfully.

She giggled and shook her head. "No, that would not be pleasing."

"So you'll come?," he asked hopefully.

She nodded in agreement. Richard smiled, and stood. He gently pulled her up with him. Picking up her tray her with one hand, he kept his other firmly clutched to hers, which made her blush once more as he led her away from her former table. The whole lunchroom quitend to an array of collective whispers, as all eyes fell on them. Kori noticed kitten. Her face was one utter envy, and to be honest it made her feel kind of good. Reaching the table Richard introduced her. "Hey guys..., he paused when Raven shot him a death glare, "and Raven, I want you all to meet Kori Anders."

"What's up little lady, I'm Vic, Vic greeted smiling widely.

"And I'm Gar," Gar added enthusiastically.

"Hey girl, I'm Karen, but just call me Bee," Bee introduced

Raven looked up from her book and gave the girl a small smile. "Raven, call me Raven, not Rae," she turning to Glare at Gar.

Kori smiled brightly. She hadn't expected to excepted so fully. "Greetings."

She felt Richard release her hand, but it quickly found it's way to her lower back. He placed the tray on the table beside Raven, and ushered her to sit, which she did. He then pushed Gar over a little and made room for himself to sit beside her.

"So why were you sitting by yourself?," Bee asked.

She sombered, but was about to respond when Richard spoke up. "Because some people in this school are trash."  
Kori smiled at him softly. She was beginning to feel like he really was different.

Vic quickly understood and changed the subject. "So what do you guys... and Raven wanna do after we get out of practice?"

"Dudes, let's just go back to Dick's, order some pizza, watch a movie, and chill."

"Chill? Is your house cold?," she asked Richard.

He chuckled a little. ,"Uhhh no, it just means relax," he explained.

"Sounds good to me," Bee agreed, while Raven shrugged indifferently.

"What about you Kori?," Richard asked. "You wanna come with us?"

She wanted to scream 'yes' at the top of her lungs, but she couldn't.  
"I cannot. I have no money for the pizza."

Gar was the first to reassure her. "Don't worry about it Kor, I haven't paid for anything since I met Dick. He's rich, he'll take care of you."

Kori looked at Richard, who smiled and nodded. She knew he was rich, but didn't like the idea of spending his money, then again it was to feel accepted.  
"I would like to come," she agreed.

"Well, alright," Vic bellowed, his wide smile returning. "What class do you have for your last period?"

"Pre-calculus," she answered.

"Dude, us too," Gar exclaimed as if it was the most amazing thing in the history of ever.

"You can watch practice with Bee and Raven. Dick loves showing off in front of all the girls," Vic teased.

"I don't show off, I'm just that good," Richard defended.

"Yeah sure, that's why you always do drills shirtless.

Kori blushed at the thought, while Richard rolled his eyes.  
"Wait," Kori began, "Where will you be," she asked Gar.

"I'm on the team," he exclaimed

"Oh, are you not small for the football?," she questioned, cocking her head to the side a little. Both Richard and Vic were tall and muscular, While Gar was short and kind of scrawny. She was just making an innocent observation, but the others found it hilarious. Everyone laughed absurdly, Raven even smiled a little. "Oh, I like her," she commented.

"Yeah, me too," Vic managed as he laughed ridiculously.

"Yeah, this girl's alright," Bee added in.

Gar just huffed and flexed his muscles, which just caused everyone to laugh more. The bell rung shortly there after and everyone stood leave. As Kori began to walk off she felt someone lightly grab her arm. She turned to see Richard standing there, smiling down at her. "Can I walk you to class?," he offered, as the cafeteria cleared out.

She beamed up at him. "I would like that Richard."

Richard returned the smile and placed his hand on the small of her back. "Where to malady?," he asked.

She giggled, before responding. "Chemistry."

As he led her down the hall to the chemistry room many girls stared, mostly because she was Richard Grayson, and among the female population that made her public enemy number one. Truthfully the sneers and glares didn't bother her at the moment. Richard and his friends were treating her better than anyone had since she arrived on this planet, and he'd been right when he said it Wasn't her problem if people didn't like her.

As they approached the room Richard came to a stop, and she did as well, turning to look at him. "I think Vic's in here this period, just set with him and he'll take care of you," Richard instructed, absent mindedly gliding his hand down her arm. Her breath hitched, she could only nod. Something about when he touched her skin drove her crazy. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit," he said giving her one last smile before turning to walk off. She watched from just outside the doorway of the chemistry room as he left. If she were alone she would have squealed in pure joy, and flown through air, twirling her body gleefully, but unfortunately she couldn't do that, not only because the ceiling was low on this hall, but because humans couldn't fly and it would seriously flush the blending in plan down the proverbial toilet. Sighing happily she turned and headed into the room. She found Vic setting at one of the lab tables in the back of the room. She was slightly hesitant about approaching him, afterall they had just met, but she swallowed any fear, and headed to his table.  
Vic saw her approaching and smiled at her. "Yo! What's up little lady."

"Greetings Vic, may I sit with you?," she asked

"Of course," he said, standing and pulling the chair next to him out.

"I thank you," she smiled up at him as she took a seat.

"Hey, don't mention it Kor," he waved her off.

Just then Kitten walked in the room and instantly shot a death glare at Kori. Vic saw this and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't woory about her, she's just jelous Dick asked you to sit with us. She obsessed with him. I'd bet she has a shrine in his honor in her closet."

Kori couldn't help but giggle. "I thank you Vic, you and your friends are most nice."

"Hey, like I said don't mention it," Vic said smiling at her warmly.

Reassured, she completely ignored Kitten. After a moment, she turned back to Vic. "May you do me the favor?"

"Sure Kor, whatcha need?," Vic asked

"Please explain to me the football, I wish to understand," Kori replied

Vic's face was one of complete shock. A girl who wanted to talk ball was completely unheared of to him. His shocked face quickly turned to an ear to ear grin. "Me and you are gonna get along real well."

* * *

Chemistry flew by quickly, with Vic explaining every aspect of the game known as football. During this time she concluded three things:

1. The name mad absolutely no sense.

2. It was most violent

3. It was the most glorious thing she had ever heard of.

After chemistry, or rather football 101, she headed to P.E. As she approached the gym she began to get butterflys, knowing Richard was in there with her this period. Walking through the door, she found Richard and Gar sitting on the bleachers on the far side of the room. Noticing her walk in, Richard smiled and Gar waved. She returned Richards smile and waved back at Gar, before heading into the girl's locker room to change into her gym clothes.

Upon emerging she headed to where Richard and Gar were sitting. She noticed Gar was in a simple white t-shirt and Richard was wearing a black muscle shirt that showed off his muscular arms, and ripped chest. Her heart began to beat faster as she took in his appearance, and it only quickened when he smiled down at her.

"Hey Kori," he greeted extending his hand out to her, to help her up on to the five foot tall bleachers.

She could have easily gotten up there under her own power, but she wasn't about to refuse his help.

"Greetings," she replied as she allowed herself to be lifted up. She took a seat in the space between Richard and Gar, and actually felt very comfortable.

"Dudes, you know what were doing today?," Gar questioned.

"Coach said we're gonna run laps around the gym the whole class," Richard replied.

"Ughhh, I hate...," Gar began began, before he was interrupted by a squeaky female voice.

"Oh, Dickie-poo," came kitten's voice in an almost musical tone.

"Dude, you need to get rid of her," Gar complained.

"I'm about to," Richard responded.

"Why is she sitting with you," Kitten spat, glaring at Kori coldly. Kori's eyes fell, but quickly rose again when she felt Ricard take her hand protectively.

"Because we want her to," Richard answered, anger audible in his voice.

But..., but you never let me sit with you," she pouted.

"Well, we actually like her," Gar retorted, throwing his arm over Kori's shoulder. Richard nodded in agreement.

"Ahhhhh!," Kitten screamed in frustration, before storming off.

Kori smiled. First Vic comforting her, now Richard and Gar standing up for her. It was true, these people were different.

"Oh, yeah high five," Gar exclaimed, removing his arm from over Kori's shoulders. Richard released her hand and obliged him.

"I thank you both," Kori said, as Gar lifted her arm and forced her to high five him, which made her giggle.

"Don't worry about it kor, we stick together," Gar exclaimed.

"Yeah," Richard agreed. "We'll make sure they leave you alone from now on. I just hate I didn't notice this sooner."

"Oh, it is not your fault," Kori assured him.

"But still...," he trailed off.

She rubbed his arm to comfort him. "It is okay now, yes?"

Richard brightened. He was amazed at how positive she was after everything she had been through. He really admired her for that.

"Yeah it'll be okay now," Gar reassured. "We hate bullies, all of us. Why didn't you ever ask on of us for help? We would have made them leave you alone."

Kori sighed deeply. "I feared being the made fun of."

Richard retook her hand. " Trust me Kor, none of us would do that."

"Yeah, we're all weird ourselves," Gar began but quitened when Richard sent him a look that said 'shut it.'

Kori didn't notice the glare Richard had sent Gar so she just continued the conversation. "None of you appear weird to me, but I do trust you. No one has been so nice to me since I moved here."

"We've got your back," Gar replied

Kori's eyebrow scrunched in away that Richard thought was adorable. "You have my back?," she repeated unsure of the meaning of the unfamiliar expression.

Richard was about to explain when Coach Garret entered the room. Alright you lazy, obese, video game playing teenagers, today were gonna work your tails into shape. Laps around the gym all period," he ordered in full drill Sargent mode. Groans echoed throughout the gym, Gar being on of the teens contributing.

"I hate this class soooooo much," he whined as he jumped down from the bleachers, with Richard following behind.

"If you do not like gym, then why did you chose to take it?," Kori asked as Richard helped her off the bleachers.

"I didn't wanna take it. I got kicked out of culinary last year before Summer, because I accidentally almost set the school on fire," he informed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Kori's eyes widened. "That was you?"

Gar just nodded with an uneasy chuckle.

"That's why I don't let him cook at my house anymore," Richard added.

"Alright you maggots, go!," Coach Garret blew his whistle.

As everyone began to jog around the gym, Kori looked over at Richard, who was running beside her. "I forgt to do the thanking of you for inviting me to your house."

Richard waved it off. "Don't mention it. If your gonna be hanging out with us, you'll be over alot."

Kori smiled brightly. "I am doing the looking foward to it."

"Yeah, me too," Ricard agreed giving her a look that mad her blush.

They continued to run lap after lap. eventually leaving Gar behind. Richard was suprised Kori was able to keep up with him, while not appearing out of breath in the slightest. It was very impressive, especially considering how fast he was going. Eventually Coach Garret blew his whistle, signaling everyone to stop.  
"Grayson, Anders, good work the coach praised. "Everyone else, it's gonna be a long semsester for you. I expect better tomorrow, now head to the lockerooms and change in."

Everyone began to crawl toward the locker rooms besides Richard and Kori, who casually strolled in, showing no ill effects from the running. Richard being the famed superhero Nightwing, was in peak shape, while Kori being Tameranian, didn't require nearly as much air as humans. Kori finished dressing in, and was about to exit the locker Room when Kitten and two other girls approached her, none of them appearing to be to happy. "Listen you little skank," Kitten spat,  
"I want you to leave Dickie-poo alone. He's mine,"

Kori was naturally insecure, but at the moment she was feeling rather sure of herself. "He is not yours, and I believe the saying is you cannot always get what you want," Kori retorted, before walking past the fuming girls and out to the locker room. Upon emerging she saw that Richard and Gar were waiting by the gym's doors. They were waiting on her, which made her smile. She quickly scampered to them, not wanting to keep them waiting. "Kor," Gar exclaimed after she reached them, "how did you do that?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Do what?"

"Keeping up with Dick," he elaborated. "You weren't even breathing hard."

"Well, ummm...," she stammered for an explanation.

Richard interjected. "All of us don't spend are free time playing video games. You workout, right?," he asked turning to her.

'Yes that sounds reasonable,' she thought. "Ummm yes, I do the working out."

"Cool, maybe we could run together sometime? You know outside of school," he questioned

"Oh yes, that would be most enjoyable," Kori exclaimed gleefully.

"Okay you two, quit flirting and let's go. I don't want another detention," Gar complained.

Richard rolled his eyes, while kori blushed.

They made their way to class, where Vic, Bee, and Raven were already seated in the back of the room. Kori usually sat up front, but she felt comfortable with the group at this point, and wished to sit with them so she followed Richard and Gar to the back of the room, and took a seat across from Richard.

Class was fairly boring, and no one was really paying any attention. Gar was making goofy faces at Raven in an attempt to make her laugh, but was failing miserably, Vic and Bee were passing notes back and forth between each other, Richard was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed, hidden behind his dark shades, and Kori was doodling in her notebook, occasionally glancing over at Richard. Eventually the bell rung, ending the day. Everyone filed out of the room. The six teens paused in the middle of the crowed hallway. "Alright, we'll catch you girls after practice," Vic said before giving Bee a good-bye kiss.

"We'll be waiting," she replied once he released her lips.

Just a few feet over Richard and Kori were having a separate conversation. "Here," Richard said taking the sunglasses off his eyes and placing them over hers. "It's pretty bright outside today."

She giggled as she adjusted the glasses on her eyes. "I thank you."

Richard grinned down at her. "You definitely make those look better than I do."

"I do not believe that to be true." She began to become shy but continued her train of thought. "I believe you are most handsome in your glasses of the sun,  
although they do hide your eyes, which are most glorious." As she talked she looked away from him blushing.

He chuckled softly. "My eyes?," he repeated. "Your eyes are hands down one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

She flushed completely. "I thank you," was all she could muster.

"Alright lover boy let's go," Vic called

"Yeah dude, we're gonna be late," Gar added.

Richard glanced at them frowning before turning back to Kori. "I'll see you in a bit," he said, running his hand down her arm.

She found herself suddenly needing to breathe. "Okay," she nodded

Richard gave her one last smile before turning to walk off with Vic and Gar, while the girls headed toward the football stadium.

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think**


	2. After School Activities

Chapter Two: After School Activities

Monday, August 24th 3:10 PM - Jump City Highschool Stadium.

Normal POV

By the time the girls passed through the stadium gates there were already over two hundred people on the stadium bleachers, waiting to watch practice. strangely enough over half of the crowd consisted of girls.

"There are many females here," Kori commented, as she looked over the crowd.

Bee nodded. "Yeah, they're here to see Dick. It was like this every practice over summer."

Kori frowned. Something about the idea of all these girls drooling over Richard didn't sit well with her.

Bee saw her frown and giggled a little, as they leaned against the gate that separated the field from the bleachers. Raven chose to sit and read, like she always did every time she came to "watch" practice. Not long after the girls got settled in, the players came running onto the field, fully dressed in their black and silver jerseys, and black helmets with silver numbers on the side. The crowd erupted into cheers, while Kori tried to locate Richard, but couldn't find him because everyone looked similar in the jerseys and helmets. The only difference was the numbers each player wore.

"Bee, which number is Richard wearing?," Kori asked still scanning the field of sixty or so players.

"He's number twelve, Vic's eighty-four, and Gar's twenty-seven," Bee informed.

Kori beamed when she found Richard, standing beside Coach Garret. He had a black helmet visor covering his face, but somehow still looked insanely attractive. 'Maybe it is the uniform,' she thought to herself.

"Alright," Coach Garret began, "Starters get lined up, backups get to the bench." The players followed Coach Garret's orders. Richard took his place at quaterback, Vic at receiver, and due to injury to another player, Gar lined up at cornerback. They ran plays for over for over fourty minutes, only stopping when Coach Garret blew his whistle. "Alright, helmets and pads off. Ten one hundred yard sprints and were done." All the palyers took off their equipment, and lined up on the one yard line. The girls in the stand began to 'eep' and whistle. Kori searched for the cause of the comotion, and found that Ricahrd stood on the line completely shirtless. The sight was something Kori could only describe as absolutely glorius. Her eyes lingered on him as he ran. She absent mindedly let out a dreamy sigh. Bee glanced at her with a knowing smile on her face. Eventually the sprints concluded and the boys headed to the locker room, all except Richard.

"Hey Kori," he greeted as he approached.

She said nothing. She was to busy studying his muscular arms, steel chest, and perfect eight pack, with extreme care.

He looked at her oddly. He couldn't see her eyes looking him over due to the sunglasses, so she just appeared dazed out to him. "Ummm, Kori?"

She fell back to Earth, realizing Richard was talking to her. "Oh um, yes?," she questioned, extremely flustered.

"I was just gonna tell you I'd only be a minute," he replied.

"Oh, I thank you for the up heads," she smiled nervously.

"Heads up," he corrected with a chuckle.

"Um yes, heads up," she repeated.

"Oh, Dickie-poo," came Kittens voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"Well, that's my que to leave," he said, before taking off into a dead sprint out of the stadium, and off to the lockeroom.

Kori sighed contently, as "wait Dickie-poo," could be heard faintly in the background.

Bee laughed at Kori's love struck expression. "Looks like someone has a thing for Dick."

"Who is this person and what thing do they have for him?," Kori inquired

Bee had forgotten she just had to say what she meant to Kori. "I mean you like him."

"Of course I like him, he is most nice," Kori replied matter-of-factly.

Bee continued to tease seeing that Kori didn't quite understand her. "No, I mean you _like_ him," she emphasized like.

Kori's face turned red, now understanding. "Well um,... I ummm," Kori stuttered, wondering if it was that obvious.

Bee just smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay girl, I'm not gonna tell him."

Kori breathed a sigh of relief. "I thank you."

Just then Raven entered the conversation. Neither Bee nor Kori had heard her approach. "Just be careful Kori, Dick isn't the kind of guy to hang around one girl long, and you're the first girl we actually like."

Kori frowned at the thought of Richard with other girls. "I am aware he is the player, girls in school call him this, and the man whore," at the 'man whore comment Bee burst into laughter, but Kori only continued, "But, I do not believe he is as bad as they say."

"He's a good guy. It's just the prospect of a serious girlfriend scares the daylight out of him," Bee responded

"Not a serious girlfriend, but becoming overly attached to someone and losing them," Raven corrected. She knew Richard better than anyone, probably because she could feel what he felt. She new his wants, fears, and memories like the back of her hand, as she did everyone in the group.

Kori was about to continue questioning about Richard, she wanted to know everything, but Vic's booming voice stopped her. "Girl's let's roll, I'm starving,"  
he called from outside the stadium. The girls exited the stadium and found themselves in the stadium's parking lot. Kori found Richard, now dressed, leaning against his black Ferrari, while Vic and Gar stood next to Vic's blue and white charger. "Ready?," he questioned, opening the passenger side door for her.

"Yes." She smiled at him as she climbed in. He shut the door behind her and walked around to the other side, while Vic, Bee, Gar, and Raven all got in Vic's charger. The cars cranked, and Richard drove out of the parking lot followed by Vic.  
-

Monday, August 24th 4:45 PM - Richard's house

Richard's car came to a stop in front of a large gate. He rolled down the driver's side window, and entered the security code into a silver metallic device on the brick siding of the gate. Suddenly the gate swung open, and he drove through, with Vic right behind him. After driving down a long pavement drive way, a huge, gothic style house came into view.

Kori's eyes widened at the massive house. "Xhal," she gasped at it's sheer size. Richard pulled into a large garage and was shortly followed by Vic pulling in next to him. Kori slowly exited the car, still taking everything in. She moved the glasses off her eyes to the top of her head, as she follwed everyone out of the garage, and to the front the door. She watched with interest as Richard placed his thumb on a scanner like device beside the door. She guessed it was to unlock the door because after he opened it and everyone headed in. Upon entering she found herself in awe once more. The interior was elegant to say the least. Up ahead, to her left, was a large Kitchen with black floor tiles and red painted walls. She could tell as she passed by that it was rarely, if ever used. To her right was a staircase, and to straight ahead was the living room, where everyone was headed. In the living room was a large black couch in the shape of a 'U'. A huge flat screen television hung on the wall in front of it, with a movie case beside it, where literally hundreds of DVDS sat lined into rows. Kori was snapped out of her awed state when she heard Gar's voice. "I called Pizza Hut on the way here, and ordered two cheese pizzas, two meet lovers, and one veggie for me."

Richard nodded in response. "Alright, who's turn is it to pick a movie?," he questioned.

"Mine," Bee exclaimed as she darted toward the movie case. After a few minutes of going through the countless dvds, she turned back to the group, hiding the movie behind her back.

"Well?," Richard questioned

"Valentines Day," Bee squealed, as she showed the dvd off.

"No," Gar complained. "I hate chick flicks."

"I watch all those stupid movies you pick," retorted.

"My movies aren't stupid," Gar protested. As their argument continued Kori looked up at Richard, who stood next to her.  
"Richard?"

He looked down at her. "Yeah kor?"

"What is the chick flick?," she asked, scrunching her eyebrows in the cutest way.

"A movie meant for girls, usually in the romance genre," he explained.

She beamed brightly. "Oh yes, I wish to watch the chick flick," she exclaimed gleefully. She was very eager to get a better idea of how human romance worked.

Bee smiled at her, while Gar huffed and mumbled something inaudible. Just then the doorbell rang, instantly raising Gar's spirits. "Pizza's here," he exclaimed. Richard reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty, but before he could even get his arm extended fully, Gar snatched the money out of his hand and darted to the front door.

"If only he'd moved that fast in practice," Vic commented.

Gar returned a minute later carrying five stacked pizza boxes. He sat the pizza's down on the coffee table in front of the couch and began searching for his veggie pizza, which he eventually found. Kori looked back at Richard. "Your parents will not mind me being here, yes?"

Everyone froze, even Gar who was in mid bite on a slice of pizza. They all had the same expression on their faces. Shock. Everyone knew about Richard's parents and what happened, but he never had talked about it with any of them, and they had never asked.

"Did I say something wrong?," she asked worriedly as she looked over the other teens, then to Richard.

"Ummm no, it's just my parents are dead," he said, not looking at anything in particular.

She gasped, and covered her mouth. "Oh, I am truly sorry. I did not know." It made sense now why Raven said he was scared of getting close to someone and losing them. She knew the pain of losing both parents. It was a terrible experience for anyone to go through.

"There's no need to apologize," he eased her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Everyone knows, I'm not used to them being brung up I guess."

She was hesitant but her curiosity was strong. "May I ask what happened?"

Everyone's eyes darted from Richard to kori to back to Richard. "Ummm okay," he agreed. He took a seat on the couch. Kori followed him, her attention fully on him, as was everyone's in the room.

"Me and my parents were acrobats. We traveled the world with Haley's Circus, performing under the name The Flying Grayson's. When I was eight we did a show in Gotham, but before the show began a mob boss named Toni Zuco threatened the circus manager. He said that if they didn't pay him, he couldn't guarantee the safety of the audience or the performers. When the manager refused, Zuco got angry and stormed off. The show still went on as planned despite the threat. Eventually it was my parents turn to perform. They had done the act a million times, but that night it was different." He gazed blankly at the floor, and let out a deep sigh. Kori took his hand, stroking the top of it with her thumb. He clutched her hand lightly and continued. "They jumped, they didn't know the rope had been cut. I watched them fall. I can still hear the crowd gasp as they hit the ground."

He felt Kori squeeze his hand, and Vic's large hand fall onto his shoulder. "Bruce Wayne was in the audience that night. He watched his parents die in front of him. He knew the pain, or rather the emptiness I felt. He adopted me, took care of me, eventually I grew to view him as my father. Last year we had a slight disagreement on certain matters, so I moved to Jump, and that's pretty much it. A couple years after my parent's death Batman and Robin brought Zuco to justice so he could never hurt anyone again, which I'm very thankful for because for a long time after I wanted to kill him, but that would have made me no better than him." Upon conclusion Richard became aware of the sound of soft sobbing. He turned to see tears falling down Kori's face. "Hey, don't cry," he pleaded, brushing the tears from her cheek.

"I cannot help it," she responded weakly.

"Really, it's okay." Richard looked around the room, glancing at each person in it. "This is my family now, granted dysfunctional at times, but still family.

Everyone smiled a little at the warm moment, even Raven.

"Ya see little lady, none of us really have parents, but that's okay. We take care of each other," Vic added giving her a brotherly smile

"Yeah, blood doesn't make you family, caring about each other does," Bee joined in.

"See Kor, no reason to cry," Richard comforted resting his hand on hers. "Now how about that chick flick?"

She nodded, a soft smile beginning to play on her lips. "Yes, let us watch the chick flick."

Richard smiled at her before standing, and pulling her up with him. "I'll get everyone some drinks, how about you guys show Kori to the movie room."

"Alright," Vic nodded, before grabbing the pizza boxes, and turning to walk down a hallway to the left.

"C'mon Kor," Gar motioned as he followed behind Vic and the girl's. Kori followed the group through two red double doors, where once inside she laid her eyes on five rows of four movie theater style seats, and large projection screen that took up one whole wall. This house just continued to amaze her. Vic grabbed a remote from a table off to the side, and pressed one of the many buttons on it. Suddenly the projector attached to ceiling clicked on and casted it's light on the projection screen. Vic put Bee's movie into the dvd player hooked up to the projector, and previews of other movies began to play on the screen.

Kori's gaze was only broken when she heard Bee whisper in her ear. "Just a heads up, Dick always sits on the top row."

Kori nodded, understanding where shee was going. "I thank you," she whispered back before heading to the top row and taking a seat in one of the chairs.  
Bee gave her a wink before joining her boyfriend in the first row. Gar had set in the second while Raven settled in the third. Richard walked into the room shortly after, struggling to carry all the drinks in his hands. "Cokes for you two," he saiid heading down to the front row and handing a coke to Bee and Vic "Pepsi for you," he handed the drink to gar, "and tea for you." He gave Raven her tea before heading to the top row. "I forgot to ask you what you wanted, so I just got us both a sprite. I hope that's okay," he said as he handed her the drink

"Oh yes, that is the okay," she assured, looking up at him with a huge smile on her face. She had never really had a soft drink, so it really didn't matter one way or the other, although she did like the color of the bottle. Richard took a seat directlty beside her, which she was secretly estactic about. With everyone settled, pizzas were passed out. Vic got both of the meet lovers to himself, Gar got his veggie pizza, Bee and Raved shared a cheese, as did Richard and Kori.

"Alright ladys and gentlemen I now present you with Valentine's Day," Vic said, pressing play on the remote.

"Yay," Gar said with fake enthusiasm, earning a glare from Bee.

The movie began, and everyone sat back and watched, some reluctantly. Kori found the combination of pizza and sprite glorious, as well as human romance. To Tameranians lip contact meAnt nothing more than the transfer of language, but to human's it was romantic and intament. At one point during the movie she found herself imagining what kissing Richard would be like, which made her blush for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Occasionally Richard would glance at her, always finding her smiling, which for some reason made him smile.

The movie came to an end around seven, much to Gar's enjoyment. "Thank God it's finally over! I don't think my eyes could take much more," he exclaimed rubbing his eyes.

"It wasn't that bad," Richard replied

"I thought it was most glorious," Kori exclaimed gleefully, clapping her hands together for emphasis.

"Well of course Kor and playboy liked it, it was a romance movie after all," Vic teased.

"And you didn't?, Bee questioned, glaring at her boyfriend.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well uhhh, it was okay."

Gar pointed at him laughing. "Dude, you're so whipped."

"Keep it up Grass Stain and you'll be walking home," Vic retorted

Gar instantly shut up.

"Speaking of which," Raven chimed in, "I need to get home and do my homework." Everyone, besides Kori of course, knew that was code for 'I need to meditate.'

Vic nodded and stood. "Yeah, I guess we better get on the road. You taking Kori home Dick?"

"Yeah, I got her," he replied.

"Alright, see you two tomorrow," Vic said before heading out of the room.

"Night Dick, night Kor," Bee waved, following Vic out.

"See ya dudes," Gar added.

Raven just gave a small wave on her way out.

Once everyone had left the room Richard turned to Kori. "Well, you have fun?"

She beamed at him. "Yes very much."

"I'm glad," he said truthfully. Now was usually the time when he'd take the girl up to his room, have hot, meaningless sex with her, then send her on her way, but he could tell that wasn't how Kori was, a fact he was grateful for. "Ready to go?"

'Not at all,' she thought to herself but nodded regardless. She hated that the night had to end, it was just a reminder of how terrible her life actually was, but Richard had improved it just by talking to her. Rather he would continue to want her around was anyone's guess. She desperately hoped that he would.

Monday, August 24th 7:10 PM - Highway 210

Richard was driving down the road in silence, Kori in the passenger seat. Before departing his house Kori had gave him her address. He could feel his stomach twist when he heard it. He didn't even have to put it in the gps, he knew exactly where it was. She lived in easily the worst part of Jump City, and not only that but there had been four murders in her area just the day before. On the inside he was extremely concerned, border line freaking out in fact, but his outside appearance was completely stoic. He knew something wasn't right, but he also knew he had to remain as calm and rational as possible, so he just drove quietly for thirty minutes until he pulled up in front of a grimy, broken-down apartment complex, that he knew was full of gang members and drug dealers. Kori opened the door, and got out. She turned and gave him a weak smile, before taking the glasses off her head and attempted to hand them to him, but he gently pushed her hand away.

"Keep them," he smiled at her.

She returned his smile, and placed them back on her head. "I thank you." She glanced at him one last time before turning and began heading toward her apartment. Richard watched her take about six steps, before opening his own door and scrambling out of the car. Kori heard the sound of his door shut and turned to see him jogging toward her. "Richard? Did you do the forgetting of something?," she questioned.

"No, it's just that it's dark. Let me walk you in," he replied in a tone that left no room for argument.

Kori bit her bottom lip nervously, knowing she couldn't let him see how she lived. "Very well," she agreed hesitantly.

Richard placed his hand on her lower back and followed her to an apartment with an upside down five on it. He watched as she took out her key and unlocked the door. As she opened the door he went into detective mode. Even though it was dark inside. he could see part of what he assumed to be the living room. It looked empty. She stood in her doorway and looked up at him with a nervous smile. "Pleasant snorvlaks Richard, I shall see you tomorrow." She attempted to shut the door, but Richard's foot at the bottom of the door stopped her.

"May I use your bathroom? I really have to go," he lied

She began to sweat. "I do not think..."

Before she could refuse he moved past her, into the apartment.

She hung her head in shame as Richard's mouth fell agape at what he saw before him. In the middle of the living room laid a blanket it appeared as if it had been slep on. He assumed she had been using it as a bed. There was a small, very old t.v not far from the blanket. In the corner of the room their were five shirts, two pair of pants, and a few pair of women's under garments folded neatly. He guessed those were the only close she had. Nothing else to be seen in the living room, he journeyed to the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. Clicking the light switch by the doorway, the dim lights flashed on, and he saw a billion roaches scatter. That was it, he'd seen enough. He turned back into the livingroom, and walked over to her. She looked so ashamed, and he could tell she was about to cry.

"Kori, where are your parents?," he asked.

She visibly tensed, as tears began to roll down her face. "Like yours they are... gone," she answered weakly. Unable to meet his eyes, she couldn't see the sorrow on his face. After a moments pause she felt herself being pulled into a tight hug. She hugged back, burring her face into his chest. Allowing herself to fully let go, tears began to pour from her eyes like rain falling from the sky. All the misery she had felt over the last year, expressing itself with each each tear drop.

They stayed like that for what felt like a long time, him just holding her as if his life depended on it, allowing her to release her pain. He felt terrible, he couldn't let her stay here, he wouldn't let her. She didn't deserve any of this. When her sobs quitened a little he spoke softly. "Kori, you can't stay here."

"I have no where else to go," she continued crying into his chest.

"You can stay with me," he said, in a soft tone.

His offer surprised her. She leaned back to look him in the face. He seemed hurt. She shook her head somberly. "I cannot intrude on you, besides you do not know me."

"Kor, you wouldn't be intruding, and I know you're a good person, that's enough," he insisted, pleadingly

She shook her head once more, as tears once again began to pour. "I just... I cannot."

Richard sighed and pulled her back into his chest. He leaned down a little so that his lips were touching her ear. He then spoke in the most comforting tone she'd ever heard. "Kori for a long time after my parents died, I believed it was my fault. If only I could have done something... anything, maybe they'd still be alive. I vowed I would never set back and watch an innocent person suffer, when I could do something to help. So, either you come with me, and get your own room, with a soft, warm bed, or we both stay here and sleep on the floor, because I'm not leaving without you," he said definitely.

She could tell he was serious. If she wouldn't leave, he would stay. She couldn't let him do that, besides he wanted to help her, and she sorely needed it. Nodding into his chest. she agreed. "Okay."

Richard smiled down at her, giving her a tight squeeze to show he was happy, before releasing her and going to collect what few close she had. As he draped them over his arm, he made a mental note to have Bee take her shopping at the mall the next day. Close in hand, he walked back to her, where she stood by the doorway, and wrapped his arm around her. She leaned into him, comfortably. "C'mon, let's go home," he smiled warmly down at her, as he led her out the door, and away from her former life. She had no idea he was Nightwing, and it didn't matter, he was already her hero.


	3. The Mall of Shopping

Chapter Three - The Mall of Shopping

Tuesday, August 25th 6:35 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

"Kor, Kori wake up, we got school," she heard Richard's voice and felt him lightly shake her. She didn't want to open her eyes. Her knew bed was so comfortable, but he was right, she had to get up. She opened her eyes, smiling up at Richard, who sat on the bed beside her. Her smile dropped when she saw a cut under his left eye. Reaching her hand out from under the covers, she rubbed hand her gently against the cut. "Richard? What happened?"

"Just clumsy, ran into the bathroom door," he smiled sheepishly.

"You are okay, yes?," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sleep well?," he questioned, trying to change to subject.

Her smile returned. "Oh yes, it was most peaceful." She then turned thoughtful. "Although, at one point I dreamed Coach Garret, made us do the climbing of the rope, but it had no end."

Richard chuckled and stood from the bed. "Don't give him any ideas. Now, how bout you get up and get a shower, while I make us some breakfast?"  
She nodded, but he continued to stand there, waiting for her to rise from the bed. "Uhh Richard, I do not believe you wish to wait for me to get up. I do not sleep in clothing."

His eyes grew slightly wider. "Oh, I'm sorry," He turned on his heels quickly and headed for the door. "See you down stairs," he called back without turning around.

She giggled, before throwing the covers off herself, revealing her naked body. getting up, she stretched, and looked around her new was a night stand on each side of her queen sized bed, each having a lamp on it. On the far wall was a flat screen t.v, and in one of the room's corners was a large black recliner. Not far from the recliner was a door that lead to the bathroom, and on the opposite wall was a walk in closet the size of a small bedroom. She glanced down at one of the night stands to find the sunglasses Richard had given her. Smiling to herself, she picked up them up, and headed to her closet where she grabbed an outfit and headed to the bathroom, shutting it's door behind her.

Thirty minutes Later Kori made her way down the stairs. Before she was even halfway down she could smell something enticing, coaxing her toward the kitchen. She entered finding Richard with his back turned to her, facing the counter. "Hey Kor," he greeted before she could even take two steps into the kitchen.

She paused and cocked her to the side. 'How did he know I was coming?' Shrugging the thought off, she responded. "Greetings. What did you make for the break of fast?," she asked coming up behind him and peeking over his shoulder to find two plates of syrup covered pancakes.

He turned to face, leaning back against the counter. "Chocolate pancakes, it's an old friends recipe," he said referring to Alferd. "I usually meet the guys... and Raven," he felt the need to add even though the wasn't there at the moment, "at Huddle House for breakfast, but I wanted to show you I wasn't completely useless," he joked.

She giggled and shook her head, her red hair swinging from side to side as she did. "You are not useless. I believe you to be most capable. The Pancakes," she began, fighting the urge to say cakes of the pan, "smell most glorious."

"Well," he turned grabbing one of the plates off the counter, "let's hope they taste just as good." He handed her the plate before grabbing his own, and led her to the kitchen table where he sat across from her. He watched somewhat anxiously as she took a bite of the pancake. After a moment's wait her eyes lit up with joy. "These are most...," she paused searching for the right word, "delicious," she finally decided. Her smile made him feel accomplished, even though it was something as simple as cooking pancakes. He really liked her smile.

After completion of breakfast Richard noticed Kori's face has sombered. "What's wrong?" he questioned

She sighed and met his eyes. "It is just you have done so much for me, and there is nothing I can give you in return."

Richard reached across the table and grabbed her hand, with a warm smile on his face. "You don't have to give me anything Kor, we're friends we take care of each other."

Kori eyes widened. "We are friends?," she repeated in a disbelieving tone.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, as he wondered why she seemed so surprised by the fact.

A huge grin grew on Kori's face, and in one, insanely quick motion she stood, ran around the table, leaped into his lap, and practically tackled him with a bone crushing hug.

"Kor... can't... breath," he gasped.

She loosend her grip, and leaned back a little. "Oops, I apologize. I am just excited, having a friend is new to me." As princess of Tameran she was heavily guarded at all occasions, and most people weren't allowed to touch her.

Richard gave her a sad smile. "Well, you do now, not just me either. Everyone likes you, even Raven, and she doesn't like anyone," Richard joked.

She giggled. "This is most wondrous, but I do apologize for the flipping and flopping of emotions. In my culture emotions are shown freely," she explained

"It's okay, I don't mind, but where are you from anyway? I never asked," he questioned curiously.

Her whole body tensed 'I cannot tell him, he surely would not wish to be my friend if he knew I was not human.' That thought in mind she said the only thing she could think of. "I do not wish to talk about it, it brings back bad memories."

Richard nodded in understanding, but for the first time he became aware she was sitting on his lap, facing him fully, and her legs were spread, so that they could hang over the sides of the seat. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck from the hug, and their faces were only a few inches apart. It was quite the position indeed, one that he'd normally love to be in, but Kori wasn't like that. He could tell by her face that she was making nothing of it, probably not even realizing how sexual it was. Swallowing hard he changed the subject. "Well c'mon we better get to school."

She nodded and stood from his lap, which made him release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He followed behind her as they made their way to the parking garage.

Tuesday, August 25th 7:45 AM - Jump City High School student parking lot.

Richard pulled into the parking lot, parking next to Vic's charger, where all his friends were standing. When Richard and Kori got out of the Ferrari, they all seemed mildly surprised Kori was with him. Richard hadn't told anyone about the current situation yet. Vic was the first to greet them. "What up Dick, hey little lady."

"Greetings," she beamed up at him, before turning to Richard. "I must use the facilities, I shall see you in class."

He nodded. "Okay Kor." Kori gave everyone one more smile, before walking toward the school's entrance.

Vic looked back at Richard, taking note of the cut under his eye. "What happened there," he pointed.

He rubbed his hand across it. "A knife grazed me."

"You want me to heal it?," Raven offered.

"Nah," he declined. "Kori's already seen it. It would be hard to explain it just disappearing."

Bee smirked mischievously. "Sooo, you and Kori huh?"

Gar caught on and played along. "You sleep with her?"

"No, but I did move her in with me," he replied casually.

"What?!," everyone exclaimed in unison, besides Raven who just raised an eyebrow.

He sighed. "Well, it's complicated. You see, after you left last night, I took her home. She was living in the worst part of the city, in a broken down apartment complex. She's been using a blanket in the middle of the living room floor as bed, and not only that, but the place was infested with bugs. I couldn't let her stay there."

Everyone had sad expression on their faces by the time he finished explaining. "What about her parents?," Gar questioned in a much softer tone than normal.

Richard shook his head somberly. Everyone got the message.

"No wonder she was so depressed," Raven commented.

"I don't see how she ever smiles," Bee added in, feeling completely terrible.

"Well, she doesn't have to live that way anymore. In fact I was hoping we could go to the mall today, and maybe you could take her shopping for some close and whatever else she needs. Her wardrobe is a little thin," Richard requested.

A smirk returned to Bee's face. "Are you asking me to spend your money Dick?," she questioned teasingly

He chuckled a little. "Yeah, make me regret it."

"Oh, I will," she assured, still smirking.

Just then the bell rung, signaling it was time to head to class. They headed toward first period history, where when entering, Richard found Kori sitting where she usually did. He frowned, not liking the fact she didn't sit where his group usually sat. Suddenly an idea crossed his mind, and a mischievous grin appeared on his face. Without a word he approached her.

"Hello, Richaaaagh!," she squealed as he lifted her out of her desk, and slung her over his shoulder. She began to giggle as he carried across the room to his group's area. One of her hands held the sunglasses on her head in place, while her other arm dangled freely. He placed her in the desk in front of where he sat before taking a seat himself.

"You set with us."

"Very well," she replied, still giggling.

In the back of the room she caught sight of Gar wiggling his eyebrows at her. He then pointed to her, then Richard, and through his arms around himself, making out with the empty space in front of him. Kori turned beat read, and quickly turned to face forward in her desk. She thanked Xhal that Richard hadn't saw him.

The bell rung and Coach Garret entered the room, looking like he didn't want to be there as usual. He plopped down in front the computer on his desk, and took roll, before standing and centering himself in the front of the room. "Alright, as you all know you have a project, so today we're going to the computer lab so you can research your country," he instructed, not sounding overly enthusiastic about the idea. He watched as all the students just sat there looking completely blank. "Well go!," he pointed toward the door. Everyone stood and filed out the room. Richard and Kori walked side by side down the hall, the rest of the group following closely behind.

"You have a certain country you wanna do?," Richard asked, which was ironic because they had talked for over two hours last night on the living room couch, and the project had never came up.

She shook her head. "I have no preference."

"I was thinking Italy. I went there with Bruce, his girlfriend Selina, and my brother Tim for a week over summer, it's really beautiful."

"Then we shall...," she began before being interrupted by none other than Kitten.

"Oh Dickie-poo," the blonde girl called before running up beside Dick. Kori felt him lean into to her, which pleased her greatly.

"Shouldn't you be with your partner Kitten?" Richard sighed.

"Well, I was just thinking I could be your partner, and redhead here," she glared at Kori, "could get with Xavier. I figured I'd do you a favor, since I know you don't wanna be with her," Kitten spat the word "her" out like venom.

Richard glared down at Kitten, and wrapped his arm around Kori's waste. Kori leaned comfortably into him. Nothing Kitten could say right now could bother her.

"One, she has a name," Richard sneered. "Two, I'm more than happy with Kori as my partner."

"You heard the man," Bee began, "you can go now." She was also finding herself feeling protective over Kori, as was the rest of the group.

Kitten huffed angrily. "You're gonna regret this," she growled before storming off.

Once she'd left Richard looked down at Kori. "I'm sorry about that Kor," he said tightening his grip on her waste.

She leaned her head back against his chest. "It is not your fault she is the female dog."

Everyone began to laugh at the female dog comment. "You mean bitch?," Vic asked as he laughed.

She thought for a moment before nodding enthusiastically. "Yes, she is the bitch."

"That's for sure," Gar agreed.

"Don't forget whore," Bee added.

"Yeah, she'd probably let Dick fuck her in the broom closet if he asked her," Gar joked.

Kori's eyebrows scrunched, as they did every time she was confused. "Please, what does fuck mean?," she asked looking up at Richard.

"Well umm," he looked back at his friends, his eyes pleading for help.

Bee smirked before whispering in Kori's ear in great detail.  
Bee leaned back and Kori gasped. "That glimplork" she exclaimed angrily. No one had to ask what glimplork meant, it was pretty clear. It took everything she had to keep her eyes from glowing, and not to growl. She found herself becoming very possessive over Richard.

"Yes, that glimplork indeed," Raven agreed monotonously.  
-

Tuesday, August 25th 8:10 AM - Jump City High School computer lab

The group arrived in the computer lab, and with a laptop per group, took a seat at square table with two chairs at each side. Everyone sat beside their partners. Kori had discreetly moved her chair to sat closer Richard than necessary, but he didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't mind. Richard would find facts and Kori would write them neatly down, and it went that way for about twenty minutes, until Gar got bored and began to look up news on superheros.

"Dudes listen to this," Gar exclaimed excitedly, getting everyone at the tables attention. "Nightwing saves five-year old boy, and his infant sister from burning building," Gar read the headline. Vic and Bee sent Richard knowing glances, while Raven glared at Gar. "You're supposed to be looking up facts about Germany," she scolded.

Gar mostly ignored her, while Kori looked up at Richard. "Please, who is Nightwing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You never heard of Nightwing?"

"I have seen him quite frequently on the news, but who is he? He cannot be Nightwing all the time, can he?," she reasoned.

Now understanding what she meant, he responded. "Well, no one really knows who Nightwing is, if they did someone might try to hurt hid friends or family in order to get to him."

Kori was thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "I see."

Gar, still bored, decided to have a little fun. He went to Google Images and typed in Nightwing, before selecting the most detailed picture of him. He then slid the laptop over to Kori, so that she could see. "Hey Kor, don't you think Nightwing is cute?," he questioned mischievously.

Bee and Vic covered their mouths, trying not to laugh, while Raven rolled her eyes, and Richard frowned. Kori studied the picture carefully. Nightwing was standing on a roof looking down over the city. The camera had zoomed in on him, showing his muscles clearly through his black and blue suit. Even though his eyes were coverd by a mask, he was still outrageously handsome. "Yes, he is most attractive," she nodded smiling. "But I do find it odd that you find him cute."

Gar's mischievous smile faded, as everyone burst into laughter. After being accidentally out smarted by Kori he returned to work until the bell rung.

Kori followed Richard as he put the laptop away. She was pleasantly surprised when he gave her a farewell hug, before heading off to his next class. After saying good-bye to the rest of her friends, she headed off the Art class, her favorite of the day. She was somewhat suprised when the girls who usually picked on her, didn't so much as glance at her. She guessed Richard had taken care of the situation. Just thinking about him made a smile cross her face. She couldn't help, but to reflect on how just twenty-four hours ago she hated life, and now everything was glorious. She had a real home, friends, and was genuinely happy for the first time since arriving on this planet, and it was all because of him. She sighed contently and continued to work on her painting of horses. After art she headed to english. She ran into Bee on her way to class, who was headed to english as well. Once inside Bee lead her to the back of the room. Kori was happy to have someone to sit with.

Bee wanted to grill her about what was going on between her and Richard, but before she had much of chance the bell rung and class began, so she put her questions in the back of her mind for later.

As the teacher gave her lesson, Kori doodled in her notebook. Even though she struggled with slang words, she already spoke proper english. It was rather pointless for her to spend her time listening to the teacher. No, her time was much better spent drawing Richard's name in big bubbly letters with countless hearts around it, which didn't go unnoticed by Bee.

'This girl has it bad,' she thought to herself, smirking as she did.

The class eventually ended, and her next class was short. Gar was in there, and he spent the whole period telling jokes she didn't really understand, but laughed at anyway. Upon exiting her fourth period class she was happily surprised to find Richard leaning against the wall outside the class room.

"Greetings," she beamed at him.

"Hey, mind if I walk you to lunch?," he offered.

"No, that is most nice," she agreed.

"Dude, did Vic go get the pizzas? Gar questioned

Richard nodded in response before looking back at Kori and extending his hand out to her.

Blushing, she took it, and they began to walk hand in hand to the lunchroom, with Gar darting ahead of them, ready to ingest, or rather inhale his veggie pizza.

Once inside Richard led her to the table, with five pizza boxes stacked in the middle, where they sat in their usual spots.

"Took you two long enough, Gar scolded. "What did you do, make a pit stop to make out?," he questioned, glancing at there still interlocked hands

Kori's face turned a dark shade of red, while Richard frowned at Gar, before retorting. "No, we just didn't run down the hall like an idiot to get here."

"Well," Vic interjected, "Now that everyone is here we can eat." He then began to pass out the pizza's. "Cheese for Dick and Kor, Cheese for Bee and Raven, nasty ass veggie for Grass Stain, and meat lovers for me," he exclaimed, licking his lips.

"Animal Killer," Gar muttered.

Vic heard him a retorted. "Tree huger."

"Cannibal," Gar shot back.

"Why are they doing the arguing?," Kori asked to no one in particular, as the boys continued to fuss.

"It's like this everyday. yesterday was the most peaceful lunch I've had in a year," Raven replied blankly.

"Yeah, the only reason that this didn't happen yesterday was because they were trying to make a good first impression," Bee added.

Kori just looked on at the arguing boys, before Richard offered her a piece of pizza, which she enthusiastically accepted.

After ten or so minutes the argument died down, and they ate, while enjoying casual conversation.

"So dudes, we still going to the mall this afternoon?," Gar checked.

Richard nodded, as he chewed his food.

"What is this mall?," Kori asked curiously.

"Ummm, basically it's a really big store where you can buy almost anything you want. Vic and Gar are going to the arcade, Raven's going to pick up a book, I'm going to the sporting goods store, and Bee is taking you shopping for close and whatever else you need," Richard informed, before adding in a quieter tone, 'I hope you're not mad at me, but I feeled them on your situation."

Kori gave a reassuring smile. "I do not mind, we are friends, yes?"

"Exactly, and as friends me and you are gonna spend Dick's money," Bee teased, as she looked from Kori to Dick.

"Oh I do not wish to..." she began worriedly, but silenced when Richard placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Kor, friends help each other remember?," Richard assured smiling at her.

She was reluctant at first, but his touch melted it away. Her smile returned. "Very well."

Lunch ended a short time later. Once again Richard walked her to class, along with Vic since he was in the same class as her. Chemistry was spent discussing more aspects of football with him. By the time friday rolled around she'd be an expert. In gym she ran with Richard again, and as yesterday Gar eventually fell behind.

She absolutely stunned everyone Pre-Cal. Today was the first test of the year was given out, and she finished within five minutes. Tameranians understanding of mathematics was a rather large amount ahead of human's, so what was complicated to them was beyond easy to her. After school the girls watched the boys practice. Kori still couldn't help but to gawk at Richard when he was shirtless. She couldn't figure out why he had that effect on her, Tameraninas wore very little clothing, if any, but the again she had just started the courting process before the war broke out. She had met upwards of twenty suitors, all nobles or generals, but she had never had any of the feelings for them that she was feeling for Richard. He just had that way about him, that made him irresistible.

Practice finally concluded and the players jogged off the field. When Richard exited the gate, trying to make his way to the locker Room, he was swarmed by girls, some of whom weren't even high schoolers. When Kori saw one of the girls rub her hand across Richard's bare chest she became angry. She wanted go over there and rip the girl's hand off, but she knew that was considerd wrong in Earth culture, so she just stood their with her fist clenched, gritting her teeth.

Bee saw she was upset, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about them, they're just fan girls."

Kori sighed. "Yes, I know. I just do not like them touching him." She then turned to look at Bee. "Am I wrong for feeling possesive?"

"What? No," Bee exclaimed assuringly. "If any of those girl's touched Vic I'd be just as upset."

"Yes, but you are the girlfriend to Vic, I am only Richard's friend," Kori stated, sounding more upset about that than attended. She truthfully couldn't explain what she felt for Richard at the moment. She was happy the she was his friend, but there was a longing somewhere in her for something... more.

Bee laughed hard, which confused Kori greatly. "Did I say something comical?"

"No, it's not that, but girl if you think you and Richard are just regular friends your way in the dark. I mean think about it. You two touch each other more than me and Vic. Literally every time I saw you two together today you had your hands somewhere on the other. You don't see him touching any of us like that, do you? Trust me, he like's you," Bee reasoned.

Kori didn't know rather to blush shly, or smile widely, so she did both. "Truly?,"she questioned glancing at Richard, who was pushing his way through the crowd, then back at Bee.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be surprised, Dick's always had a thing for red heads," Bee teased.

Kori just looked at Richard, unable to control her smile.

Richard finally escaped the fan girls, and made his way into the locker room. It didn't take long for the boys to exit and meet the girls out by the cars, where they had waited.

"Ready?," Richard asked stopping just inches short of her.

"Yes,'" Kori nodded enthusiastically. "I am most curious about this mall of shopping place."

Richard chuckled. "Well, let's not keep you waiting," He said taking her hand and leading her around to the other side of the car. She really like when he held her hand. It was so simple, yet thrilling the same time. Once ever one was in the prospective cars the vehicles started up, and headed out of the school's parking lot.  
-

Tuesday, August 25th 5:15 PM - Jump City Shopping Mall

Normal POV

kori's eyes widened when they walked through the automatic sliding glass doors of the huge building known as the mall. She'd never see anything like it. There were over thirty stores on the first floor alone, and the place was infested with teenagers. It was like ever kid in school was there. In the middle of the first floor was the food court. Richard had informed her on the way there, that's where they'd be meeting up after everyone got what they needed. Kori was still in somewhat of a trance when she felt Richard grab her hand. "Well, what do you think?," he questioned, looking down at her, as the group began to walk.

Kori was still looking around, wide-eyed. "It is most... I do not know how to describe it," she answered truthfully.

Richard frowned, thinking she was a little timid of the place. "Do you wanna leave? We could do something else if you want."

"Oh no, I do not wish to leave. I am most excited to explore, and do the shopping with Bee," she assured, beaming a smile up at him.

"Yeah girl, we're gonna have some fun," Bee exclaimed.

As they neared the arcade Vic spoke up. "Alright, me and Grass Stain are off, see y'all in a bit." With that Vic and Gar separated from the group and headed off to the arcade.

"The sporting goods store and the book store on the third floor, so me and Raven are gone too," Richard informed, releasing Kori's hand, and turning to Bee. "Take care of her," he said, handing her his black credit card.

"I got her," Bee waved him off. "You sure you don't want to come with us Raven?," Bee asked.

"I'll pass. I'd much rather read than spend hours trying on close," she replied blandly.

Bee sighed. "Fine, c'mon Kor, let's go."

Kori nodded, then turned to Richard. "I shall see you after completion of the shopping," she said hugging him, around his neck. "And thank you," she whispered into his ear.

"Anytime," he whispered back, squeezing her lightly around her lower back.

"Alright love birds, break it up," Bee said with a smirk.

Richard cleared his throat. "Uhhh yeah, see you later Kor," Richard said, releasing her, and turning to walk away with Raven.

Kori watched him leave, and then turned to Bee smiling sheepishly. "Shall we begin the shopping now?"

Bee just smiled and shook her head, before wrapping her arm around Kori's and dragging her off to her favorite store.

kori and Bee, eneterd the clothing store, where Bee released her arm and began to search through the racks of close. Kori followed her, not to sure what to do exactly. Bee saw that she was a little unsure and explained. "We're picking out close for you to try on. What's your favorite color?

Kori thought for a moment, before her eye caught a purple v-neck shirt, hanging on the rack in front of them. "I like this," she informed taking it off the rack and holding it up to her torso.

Bee rubbed her chin, before smiling. "Yeah, I think purple will look good with your skin tone. Alright, keep looking," she instructed.

Kori nodded and began to explore the store, searching nearly every rack. Eventually Kori had collected eighteen or so purple shirts, a few green and pink ones, ten pairs of booty shorts, a few regular pair of pants, a couple of bikinis, a lot of undergarments that Bee described to her as sexy, and a pair of purple leather boots that she fell in love with at first sight. After around an hour Bee helped her carry the close to the counter, where they paid. The total came out to nearly a thousand dollars. Kori looked at Bee wide eyed. "This is a lot of money, yes? Maybe we should not purchase this much."

Bee giggled. "Relax girl. This may be a lot of money for us, but to Dick this is pocket change."

"Oh, are you positive he will not be mad?," Kori questioned, obviously still unsure.

"He wont be mad, if anything he will be upset you didn't get enough," Bee joked.

Kori gave a light smile, as she picked up the twelve large bags of close easily, holding six in each hand. "Very well then."

"You sure you don't need help with those?," Bee asked, kind of amazed at how easily Kori was able to carry the bags.

"No, I can carry them," Kori assured. To her the bags were light as a feather, but then again so was the back end of a car.

"Alright if you say so. Hold on and I'll call Vic and tell him we're done," Bee informed.

Kori nodded, as Bee took out her phone and hit her boyfriend's contact. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey babe," he answered.

"Hey Sparky, we're done shopping, and about to head to the food court," she informed.

"Alright, me, Gar, and Raven are already here. Richard had to leave for, well you know, but he said he'll be back," Vic replied.

"Okay, love you."

"Love you too," he said before hanging up. Bee put her phone away, then turned to Kori. "Okay, they're already there, so let's go.

Kori nodded, and followed Bee out of the store. As they approached the food court Kori frowned. She saw her friend sitting at a circular table, but Richard wasn't there. "Bee where is Richard?," she asked as they neared the table.

"Oh, he had to go take care of something, but he'll be back, don't worry," She eased

Kori nodded, but still wasn't to happy. She wanted to show Richard what she had got, but she figured she could show him when he returned from wherever he'd went.

They sat at the table, ironically everyone was in the same spots they sat at in lunch, minus Richard of course.

"So little lady, looks like you got what you needed," Vic said, nodding toward the abundant bags, that now sat under the table.

"Yes shopping was most enjoyable, although I do wish Richard were here so that I could show him some of the clothing," Kori responded.

"He'll be back in a minute, he just had to run and do something," Vic assured her

"Well, I wish he'd hurry up, I'm hungry." Gar complained, throwing his hands dramatically into the air.

"Is there a time when you're not hungry," Raven said from behind her new book.

Gar opened his mouth to speak, but he really couldn't argue with that, so it quickly closed.

Just then Richard slid in beside Kori at the table, scaring her. No one had seen him come up. Kori beamed a smile when she saw who it was. "Richard," she squealed, giving him a sideways hug.

"Miss me?," he teased as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Possibly," she blushed and looked down, before returning her gaze to his eyes. "Where did you go?"  
"Bruce called, had to run and do something for him," he replied. He was telling the truth. Bruce had called, but the something he had him do was take care of robbery at the Wayne Enterprises located in Jump City.

"Oh, I see," Kori said, before completely changing the subject. "You must see the close I have purchased."

Richard glanced under the table to see the twelve bags of close, and chuckled. "You can show me when we get home, I need to eat."

"Alright, you heard the man," Gar exclaimed getting up from the table in a hurry. Everyone traded looks before standing. Richard grabbed eight of the bags, while Vic took the other four, both ignoring the protests from Kori that she could handle it. They made their way to one of the shops called Flaming Wings, and Vic, Bee, Richard came to a stop, Raven continued walking, on her way to a tea shop, and Gar was already at one of the shops, ordering himself a garden salad. Kori didn't know what she should do, so she just stayed with Richard.

"You wanna take part in the tradition Kori?," Vic questioned.

"What is this tradition?," she asked curiously.

"Every time we come here, me, Vic, and Bee always get the Demon wings special, here at Flaming Wings", Richard explained, as he motioned to shop in front of them.

"Yeah, they're the hottest wings in California," Vic exclaimed excitedly.

"I will try these wings of the demon, but do Gar and Raven not wish to take part in the tradition with us?," Kori questioned, not wanting to begging without them.

"No, Gar doesn't eat meat, and Raven just thinks we're idiots for purposely burning our mouths, but I guess she has a point," Richard admitted.

"She just can't handle them," Bee defended, as they headed in the shop.

Once in a grin caught Vic's face. "Hey guys, look at that," he pointed to a life sized cut out of Nightwing, looking stern, with his arms crossed over his chest. Beside the cut out was a sign that read 'Fear The Wing,' referring to the hot wings, but the Nightwing cutout was creative.

Richard shook his head chuckling. 'I should be getting paid for this,' he thought to himself

Kori walked up to the cut out, and stared at it very hard for a moment. 'He looks familiar in some way.'

She was snapped out of her staring contest with the cutout, when she heard Richard's voice in her ear. "C'mon Kor, let's go back to the table. Vic and Bee are getting the hot wings, and I'm kinda sore from all the running at practice today."

Kori looked up at him and smiled. "Very well, do you wish for me to carry the bags now?"

Richard smiled down at her as they exited the shop. "No, I got them."

"If you insist, but please may I do something for you? You have done so much for me, it is only right," she pleaded.

Richard chuckled. "My shoulders are kinda sore. You could give me a message when we get home."

Kori giggled. "Is that all you wish for?."

Richard nodded as they neared the table, where Gar and Raven already sat.

"Please tell me you didn't agree to the demon wing challenge?," Raven questioned Kori, as she and Richard sat.

Kori beamed an enthusiastic smile. "I was told it was a tradition. Traditions are very important to uphold, also, I enjoy spicy foods."

"Well then you're gonna loves these," Came Vic's voice from behind her. Everyone turned to see Vic and Bee approaching. Vic had a bucket of twenty or so wings in his hands, while Bee carried the rest of Kori's bags. They sat down at the table, and Vic placed the bucket in the center. Alright, everyone get your wing." Kori, Richard, Bee, and Vic reached into the bucket and pulled out a wing, while Raven rolled her eyes and Gar gagged. ,"Alright on three," Vic instructed. "One... two... three." They all bit into their wings. Instantly Richard and Bee were scrambling for something to drink, while Vic's eyes began to water, Kori however, lit up with joy. "These are glorious," she exclaimed polishing that wing off, and taking another from the bucket.

Everyone stared at her amazed as she happily ate. "Dude how are you not dying inside?," Gar questioned.

She shrugged. "I do not find them overly spicy, but they do have abundant flavor."

Everyone just continued to watch in awe as she ate wing after wing with no side effects. It was truly a sight to see. After Kori cleaned out the bucket, it was already late, so everyone decided to go home. The group helped carry the bags out to Richard's car, and said goodbye. Kori and Richard then returned home. After Richard helped her store her close in her closet she turned to him, and grabbed his hand before leading him to her bed. "Lay down on your stomache," she instructed.

Richard raised his eyebrow. "Why?," he questioned.

"You wish for the message, yes? It shall be more relaxing if you are laying down," she reasoned.

Richard just smiled at her and complied, laying flat on her bed and resting his head sideways on one of her pillows. He then felt her sit on his lower back, and began to massage his upper back and neck area. To say the girl had hands of gold would be the biggest understatement in the history of mankind. As she worked, his mind went completely blank and he relaxed, which was rare for him. He accidentally let a moan escape at more than one point during the process, but he really didn't care at that moment, it felt to good to care. Eventually her hands came to a stop, but she didn't roll off of him. She actually laid flat on top of him, and rested her chin on the back of his shoulder, so that she could see his face, which he found somewhat amusing. "Did you enjoy the massage?," she asked, a smile plastered across her face.

"To say the least. My back hasn't felt this good in years," Richard replied truthfully

She smiled proudly. "I am happy I could do something for you."

Richard grinned. "Alright, it's your turn."

"My turn for whaaaagh!," she tried to question, but before she could, Richard had somehow ended up on top of her, and she now rested flatly on the bed.

"Your turn for a massage," he answered simply, as he cracked his knuckles.

"No, if you give me a massage, it will not be fair, and... oooh," she stopped mid protest when he began to rub her shoulders and worked his strong hands slowly down her back. A pleasure filled moan escaped her lips.

He smirked. "Still want me to stop?"

She dismissed her previous protest with a wave of her hand. "No, you may continue," she said, as she closed her eyes, and gladly allowed him to work his magic.

Richard continued to smirk as he rubbed her back. Every moan she let escape, made him want to work longer. It was odd. He actually enjoyed this, even though it wasn't sexual, he just wanted to make her feel good.

After what felt like hours, his hands began to cramp and he stopped. He hadn't realized Kori had fallen asleep at some point during the massage. He stood, careful not to wake her. Richard watched her for a moment. She was sleeping so peacefully. Richard smiled and leaned down, giving a soft kiss on the side of her temple, before turning to exit the room, turning off the lights as he left.


	4. Game Prep

Chapter Four - Game Prep.

Friday, August 28th 7:30 AM - Jump City High School student parking Lot

Kori's POV

I sit listening to the radio, as Richard turns into the school's lot of parking. A rather normal two days had passed since me and my friends visited the mall of shopping, but today would not be normal. Today was the first game of the football this season. Richard had warned me it was going to be hectic today, but I did not mind, because he had promised we could relax and watch a movie after his game tonight. I find myself being more excited about that, than the rally of pep that was taking place later today, or even the game itself. I really like spending time with him.

Richard parks next to Vic's charger, and we both get out. I notice instantly, that everyone appears most excited, but frown when I see a large group of girls, wearing a pink version of Richard's jersey. In fact, as I look around, I notice nearly ever girl in the parking lot is wearing his jersey. I am brought out my stare, when I hear Bee greet me.

"Hey girl," she says, smiling.

"Greetings," I smile back at her.

"Dude, we need to go put on our jerseys and head to the locker room for the meeting. If we're late coach will kill us," Gar exclaims to Richard and Vic

I am confused, and tug on Richards's hand to get his attention. He looks down at me, with a smile, probably aware I have a question. Everytime I do not understand something, which is often, I ask him. He always helps me understand and does not get upset with me if I do not get it immediately.

"Richard," I begin. "I did not believe the game was till tonight, why must you put your jerseys on now?"

"We have to wear our jerseys every Friday. It kinda gets everyone pepped up for the game," he explains.

Before I could respond, Bee spoke. "Speaking of jerseys I need to run to the school store, and get one of Vic's." she informs

'So that is where these girls are getting Richard's jersey from. I must visit this store of the school', I thank to myself.

"Bee, may I come with you?," I ask.

"Yeah, the boys are gonna be busy today, so it's just gonna be me, you and Raven," Bee replies

At first I am disappointed that I will not get to see Richard a lot, but I quickly brighten. "Yes, we may do the girl talk," I exclaim.

"Joy," I hear Raven say sarcastically.

"Well, we better be going," Richard tells me.

I give him a hug, which has became quite frequent between us. "Will I see you in history?," I ask hopefully, as I continue to hug him.

"Yeah, I'll be in there for a few minutes," he replies, releasing me from the hug. Our eyes meet for a moment. For some reason, I feel my cheeks get hot, and I brush my hair behind my ear. A sudden urge to lean in and place my lips against his comes over me, but I do not react to it. He is my best friend, and I do not know if it is acceptable to do the kissing with your friends.

"See you in a bit," he says, in a quite tone, yet deep tone.

I can only nod in response. Him, Vic, and Gar walk off toward the football locker room, while me, Bee, and Raven watch them leave. Raven the steps ahead of us and begins to head toward the school's entrance. "Let's get this jersey shopping over with," she sighs. I smile widely, and run to catch up with her, with Bee at my side.

When we enter the store of the school, Bee instantly darts to the counter and purchases a black and silver eight-four jersey. Appparentally she is not a fan of pink. I notice there is at least one jersey for everyone on the team on display, but the vast majority are twelve jerseys. There are still a good many black and silver jerseys, but I see only one pink one on the racks. 'Maybe I should purchase Richard's jersey, but what will he think?,' I ask myself. I look over at Raven, who stands beside me, looking like she would rather be on the swamps of Santari Seven than here. "Raven, do you think Richard would mind if I purchased the pink twelve jersey?," I ask.

Raven shrugs. "Doubt it, every other girl in school already has one on."

I smile brightly. "Yes, then I shall buy it." A questioning look then crosses my face. "But do you not wish to purchase Gar's jersey?," I ask.

Raven raises and eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

I am now most confused. "Are you and Gar not the boyfriend and girlfriend?,"

Her face turns to one of complete shock. "No, why would you think that?"

"Oh, I just assumed because you are always together, and he seems most interested in you," I explain, beginning to feel a little skittish.

Bee hears this as she approaches us, now wearing Vic's jersey over her shirt, and laughs. "You bet he is," she says, and I think I see Raven blush, but it quickly fades. "Now you girls ready to head to class?"

"Oh, not yet, I must purchase Richard's jersey," I exclaim, as I take the jersey off the rack.

"Awww, that's so cute," Bee replies.

I hope Richard believes the same thing. As I head to the counter. I feel Bee grab my wrist. I turn to see her grinning. "We're gonna give you a full football makeover. We're gonna need black and silver hair-bows and face paint," she says excitedly.

I smile, but I am really not sure rather to be enthusiastic or scared.

* * *

Friday, August 28th 7:55 AM - 1st Period history

Normal POV

Kori entered the room followed by Raven and Bee. Richard and the boys were already seated in their desks, now dressed in their black and silver jerseys. Richard was turned talking to Vic and Gar, so he hadn't noticed the girls enter. Kori took a deep breath before tapping Richard on the shoulder. He turned to see Kori wearing a pink twelve jersey. Her hair was up in a pony-tail, and she had a black line of what Vic referred to as war paint, under each of her eyes. Richard's face forged into a grin. "Wow," he breathed.

"Do I look the okay?," Kori asked shyly.

"You look really cute," he responded, grabbing her hand and coaxing her to sit.

She blushed as she took a seat in front of him. "I thank you. You look most handsome in your jersey as well."

He did not respond, only continuing to gaze over her.

She cocked her head to the side. "Richard?"

"Oh umm sorry, it's just... you look really amazing in my jersey," he said seriously

Kori began to feel butterflies, and looked down at Richard's desk. "Every girl in school is wearing your jersey."

Richard glanced around the room. She was right, every girl in the room, besides Raven and Bee, was in his jersey, but none of them made it look anywhere near as good as Kori. "Yeah, I guess so, but you make it look so much better than them."

Kori looked back up at him, unable to stop herself from smiling. When their eyes met, that urge came back over her, the urge to kiss him. She didn't know why it was so strong. On Tameran it would be considered very strange to desire lip contact with someone this badly, but maybe the movie's her and Richard had watched had something to do with why she wanted to kiss him. It always appeared so romantic in the movies, but she just didn't know how he'd react. She wouldn't risk it. Sighing, she dropped the thought from mind.

Richard heard her sigh. "What's wrong Kori?," Richard asked

She gave him a light smile. "I am just not feeling well."

He looked worried. "You want me to take you home?"

"No I shall be fine," She assured. "I am much to excited for the rally of pep to return home."

Richard nodded. "Alright, but if you get to feeling any worse find me or Vic, and we'll take you back."

She smiled. He really did care about her and she knew it. "I will," she promised.

The bell rung and Coach Garret entered the room. A huge smile was plastered across his face. "Well class, you know what today is?, he questioned, but didn't give anyone time to answer. "That's right, it's the first game of the season, and I expect you all there to support your school." His face then turned stern. "I'm serious, if I find out any of you weren't there I will fail you," he threatened, as a serious looked crossed his face. Everyone in the class traded looks, before looking back at Coach Garret. "Now Grayson, Stone, Logan, Redd, Your dismissed. Head to the locker room and meet up with the rest of the team.

Richard stood, along with Vic, Gar, and Xavier. He looked down at Kori. "Remember if you wanna go home, just come get me or get Bee or Raven to text me."

"I promise I will," she replied with a smile.

"Okay, see you after the pep rally." he said, giving her a small smile, before turning to follow Vic and Gar out the door. Xavier had saw the interaction between them, and knew Richard liked the girl, which made her his next target. He smirked before following out the door.

* * *

Friday, August 28th 1:30 PM - Jump City High football film room

Normal POV

The members of the football team set in the film room, watching film of the night's opponent. Richard, Vic, and Gar all set in the front row. Both Vic and Gar were paying very close attention to the things Coach Carter, one of te assistant coaches, was pointing out. Richard however, was in his own world. He was aware Coach Carter was talking, but he couldn't really make out the words. His mind was much to busy thinking about Kori. Her smile, her laugh, how she talked, the face she made when she confused, and her amazing eyes. She was different from anyone he'd ever met, but that was one of things he liked most about her. A smile crossed his face when he remembered how long it took her to pick a movie or when she couldn't figure how to play Mega Monkeys Five with Gar. Just little things like that ran through his mind all day.

"So Grayson, if the safety drops down into the box throw the ball to the post. Got it?," Coach Carter questioned.

He did not respond.

"Grayson!," the coach yelled.

"What?," he jumped. "Ummmm yeah if the post drops into the box throw the ball to the safety."

Everyone gave him an odd look.

Coach Carter sighed. "Pay attention Grayson."

Richard sat up a little straighter. "Right." He watched the projector screen for a few seconds before he felt Vic nudge his arm. "What?," he asked, looking over at his friend.

"Why you been so zoned out today man?," he whispered.

"Because he's got Kori on the brain," Gar teased.

"I do not, I'm just...," he began.

"Love sick," Gar finished with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Love? Funny. Nightwing doesn't do love," Richard defended, making sure his voice was quite.

"Whatever man. Tell that to your separation anxiety," Vic replied with the same grin Gar had.

Richard just frowned and turned his attention back to the projector screen. He did not have separation anxiety... right?

After about another twenty minutes of watching the film, Coach carter cut off the projector before centering himself in the front of the room. "Alright, it's about time for the pep rally, let's head to the gym." Everyone stood, ecstatic about finally seeing the sun after spending all day in the dark room.

* * *

Friday, August 28th 2:00 PM - Jump City High gym

Kori, Bee, and Raven entered the gym for the pep rally. The bleachers were already getting full, and the school band was already playing. Kori couldn't be more excited. Not because of the pep rally, but because she would get to see Richard afterwards. It had been a long day for her, the only highlight being the girl talk that took place at lunch, which mostly consisted of Bee teasing Raven about her strange relationship with Gar. As strange as it was to admit, especially considering he was still in the same building as her, Kori missed Richard all day long, and it couldn't had been more obvious. She sighed at least a billion times that day, and was constantly zoned out. Her mind had been consumed with thoughts of him, so it was easy to understand that she was beyond delighted when it was time for the pep rally to begin. The girls took a seat in the second row of the bleachers, in the section reserved for seniors. Kori could feel not only her seat, but her heart vibrate with the beat of the drums. It was a very odd feeling. As the gym finished feeling out, the band stopped playing and Coach Carter, microphone in hand, took his place in the center of the room. "Hello, Jump City Highschool," he greeted and everyone quieted he continued. "Tonight, our Jump City Steelers will crush the Fultan Panthers, that I guarantee you, but we need you all to come out and support our team. So, give me a scream if you're gonna be there," everyone roared. Kori screamed as well, not knowing what else to do. "Alright, glad to hear it. Now, how about we bring out the boys?" he asked, receiving another roar in response.

"Alright, here are your Jump City Steelers, led by quarterback, Dick Grayson and receiver, Vic Stone." On que the team entered through the gym's double door, walking in single file line, Richard in front. The students burst into an array of cheers and claps, that could seriously damage someones hearing. Richard's and Kori's eyes met, as the team took a seat in folding chairs set up in the center of the gym. She gave him small wave, and in return he winked at her, causing her to blush. They kept their eyes on each other for a long time, as if they were communicating through expressions alone. She would smile and roll her eyes at how the cheerleaders danced, and he would laugh, or he would cover his ears when the band played, and she would giggle. At one point during the pep rally one of the cheerleaders had decided to dance just a little to close to Richard for her liking. Richard saw her death glare on the girl, and scooted his chair back a little to distance himself from the girl. Their communication skills with each other were at such a high level, it was like they had known each other for years.

Eventually the pep rally ended, much to the relief of Richard's ears, and the group found each other through the crowd of people attempting to exit the gym.

"Hey," Richard greeted Kori as he approached.

"Greetings," she replied, as she hugged him.

When they pulled apart, he did not remove his arm from her waist, but Kori didn't mind at all. It was very nice, she liked the feeling of being so close to him.

"You girls wanna go get something to eat?," Vic asked, as he took Bee's hand. "We don't gotta report to the locker room until four-thirty."

"Sure," Bee replied, followed by an "okay" from Raven and an enthusiastic "glorious" from Kori.

"Everyone's going to The Zone," Gar informed.

Kori looked up at Richard. "The Zone?," she repeated.

"It's basically a restaurant where everyone goes after school before a game. They have pretty much anything you could possibly want to eat," Richard explained.

"Well alright, let's go before it get's to packed," Vic exclaimed.

"Yes Richard, we must make with the haste," Kori added gleefully.

Richard chuckled. "Whatever you want malady, he replied, as he began to lead her off toward the exit, his arm still wrapped around her waist."

As the group followed behind, Vic whispered in Bee's ear. "She been zoned out all day?"

"Yep. Him?," she questioned, referring to Richard.

"Yup," he answered.

Bee just grinned and shook her head at her two her friends. "They just need to make out already," she commented, as they exited the gym.

* * *

Friday, August 28th 3:15 PM - The Zone

Normal POV

The group entered the halfway full restaurant. They manged to grab a booth in one of the far corners. The boys sat on one side in the order of Richard on the outside, Vic in the middle, and Gar on the end. Raven sat across from Gar, Bee across from Vic, and of course Kori across from Richard. Shortly after seating they were brought six menus. Kori searched over hers for a moment before releasing a horrified gasp. Everyone at the table lowered their menu and looked at her.

"Everything okay?," Richard asked

"No everything is not the okay. They are serving dogs here!," she exclaimed in a panic.

Richard glanced at his friends, who just shrugged, then looked back at Kori. "Let me see what you're talking about," he instructed.

She flipped the menu around and pointed. Richard began to chuckle. "No Kori, it's a hotdog. It's made of... well, no one really knows, but I assure you it's not dogs."

"You are positive?," she asked, still skeptical.

"Yes, if you want I'll order one with you," he replied.

Kori nodded. If Richard would try it with her then she'd do it.

Just then the waiter appeared at the table. "May I take your orders?," he asked kind of boredly.

"A hot dog for both of us," he motioned between himself and Kori.

"Triple cheese burger!," Vic exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Chicken wings," Bee added in.

"Garden salad," Gar ordered.

Raven actually wanted a salad as well, but then she'd have to listen to Bee's teasing. "Burger," she answered simply.

"Alright," the waiter nodded as he completed writing the orders down. "Your food will be here shortly," he informed in a tone that could rival Ravens. The waiter waked off and Kori's attention returned to Richard. She was about to ask a question, when Kitten's voice found its way to her ears. "There he is," she heard, coming from near the restaurant entrance. "Oh Dickie-poo, I...," kitten began before noticing Kori sitting across from him. "Oh my god, what are you doing here slut?," Kitten spat. "You already stole what's mine, and it's time you go away!," she shouted loud enough to get everyone in the room's attention.

Richard was about to defend Kori, Bee was preparing to knock Kitten's lights out, and Raven momentarily consider sending her straight to hell, but before any of that could happen Kori stood from the table, obviously fed up. "I am not the slut, you are, and I cannot steal Richard from you because he was not yours to begin with. It is not my fault Richard does not wish to be with you, and that you are the delusional bitch!," Kori fired back, releasing all the anger that had been building up in her. Everything was deathly silent, no one daring to speak. Kitten's jaw was on the floor, as were the girl's behind her. Kori was shocked herself, but it really did feel good. Suddenly, out of the dead silence, Gar exclaimed, "Hell yeah, what she said." As if setting off a chain reaction everyone burst out into a fit of applause and whistles. Kitten looked around the room in disbelief, before turning and storming out of the restaurant, practically fuming. Kori released her breath and collapsed back into her seat.

"Damn girl, I didn't know you had that kind of fire in you," Bee said, with a grin.

"Yeah little lady, you really went off," Vic added.

"So much for sweet and innocent," Gar teased.

Raven just gave a light smile, happy that she stood up for herself.

Richard remained stoic, still somewhat caught off guarded by her outburst.

Kori just smiled sheepishly. "I do not know what came over me."

"If I were you I would've done that a long time ago," Bee replied.

"Yeah, you should have knocked her out," Gar exclaimed.

"I believe that would be going the board of over," She responded.

"Overboard," Raven corrected.

"Oh um yes, overboard," Kori repeated. Kori glanced at Richard. She couldn't read his expression. She began to fear he was angry with her for the outburst, which scared her. That is the last thing she wanted. "Richard, may you come with me to get the breath of fresh air?," Kori asked, trying to get him alone.

"Ummm alright," he agreed standing. She followed him as headed for the door.

As they left Gar commented, "ten bucks says they make out."

Vic grinned. "You're so on."

Outside Richard and Kori leaned against the back of the car in silence for over five minutes. Kori was playing with her fingers nervously, while Richard was watching trafic pass by on the nearby highway. Finally Kori built up her courage. "Richard?" He looked down at her. "You are upset with me, yes? I did not wish to cause a scene, but as I said, I did not think before... Kori rambled, before Richard cut her off.

"I'm not mad at you Kori," he assured, grabing her hand and pulling her so that she was facing him. When he released her hand it somehow found it's way to his chest, along with her other one. "I guess you just suprised me a little, but I'm definitely not mad at you. If anything I'm proud you finally stood up to her."

Kori caught bits and pieces what he said, but most of her attention was focused on his lips. Maybe it was because how close they were, both figuratively and literally, but the urge to kiss him was becoming very hard for her to silence. Suddenly she remembered he had spoken, and she figured she should probably say something back.

"Richard?," she said, swallowing. Her throat was suddenly very dry.

"Yeah?," he asked.

"I am hungry," she replied, that being the first thing that came into her mind, and in her zoned out state she really couldn't stop herself from saying it.

Richard chuckled and took one of her hands from his chest. "C'mon, the food should probably be at the table by now."

"Ummm yes, Let us join our friends," she replied.

They journeyed back into the restaurant, and took a seat at the table, where everyone was already eating. Gar had smirked when they walked in holding hands, and believed he had just won himself ten bucks. "Sooooo, you two were gone awhile," he began swallowing a bite of his salad.

"Yeah, so?," Richard replied before he took a bite of his hot dog, while Kori stared at hers, curious as to what the yellow substance was on it was.

"Did you make out?," he asked hopefully.

The got Kori's attention. She looked at Gar mouth agape.

"In the parking lot?," Richard answered calmly.

Kori looked at him, cocking her head to the side as she did. The way he said it, it made it sound like he wouldn't be apposed to the idea if they were somewhere else, somewhere alone, but maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

"Well uhh, so you didn't?," Gar questioned, already feeling his money slipping away.

"No," he replied, taking another bite.

"Alright, pay up Grass Stain," Vic exclaimed holding out his hand.

Gar just sighed and pulled a teen dollar bill from his pocket, and handed it to Vic.

"You betted on it?," Richard asked, amazed.

"Of course," Vic replied as if it should have been expected.

Richard shook his head, while Kori looked down a blushed.

He decided it would be best to change to change the subject. "Take a bite of your hotdog Kor."

She glanced at the hotdog once more before looking up at Richard. "And you are sure this is not a dog?"

Richard laughed. "Yes, I promise it isn't a dog."

Taking in a deep breath, she picked up the hotdog and slowly took a bite. Her eyes lit up in delight. "Oh Richard, the yellow substance, what is it?," she questioned.

"Mustard," he replied swallowing.

"It is the most glorious thing I have ever tasted. Do we have this mustard at home?," she asked hopefully, after swallowing another bite.

Richard chuckled. "I don't really know, but we can go pick up some tomorrow if not."

She clapped her hands together gleefully. "Yes, I wish for mustard for every meal."

"But what if we have pizza?" Gar asked.

"Then I shall put mustard on the pizza," she replied, as if it were obvious.

"Whatever floats your boat," Raven said, as the rest of the group looked at Kori oddly.

"I do not have a boat," she responded matter-of-factly.

"No, she means whatever you like," Richard explained.

"Oh, I See," Kori nodded, storing that phrase away in her memory.

Richard just smiled and shook his head. He just couldn't get enough of this girl.

Everyone finished their meals, Richard, Vic, Gar split the bill, and the group made their way to the parking lot. "Alright," Richard began, getting everyone's attention. "The game doesn't begin to seven, and there's still like two hours before people start arriving at the stadium. I'm pretty sure you girls don't wanna sit around in the heat till then so," he tossed his keys to Raven, "you all can go somewhere until it closer to time for the game to start.

"Think Azar, I do not want to be at the school anymore than I have to," Raven commented.

"Yeah, me either," Bee agreed. "Let's just go back to Dick's and chill for awhile."

Kori truthfully didn't feel like waiting around for two hours either, so she nodded in agreement.

As Vic and Bee shared a good-bye and good luck kiss, Richard Kori stood just looking at each other. Kori brushed her hair behind her ear. "I shall see you after the game. We are still watching the movie, yes?, she asked hopefully.

"Yep, that is if you're not tired. The game might not end till after ten," he informed.

"I shall be awake," she assured. The only alone time her Richard every really got was their late night talks or movies, and she was not about to miss it rather she was tired or not.

"Okay, see you tonight," he hugged her. The hug held for longer than either of them expected only being broken when Gar exclaimed, "hurry up, by the time you two get done the game will be over." Richard gave gar the bat glare, while Kori blushed.

See you tonight she said quietly, before taking one more glance at him and walking to the passenger side of his car, which Raven and Bee were already in.  
Richard, Gar, and Vic piled into the charger, and headed back to School, ready for the game to begin, all getting pre-game butterflies.


	5. Friday Night Lights, Fights, and Delight

Chapter Five - Friday Night Lights, Fights, and Delights

Friday, August 28th 6:45 PM - Jump City High School Football Stadium.

Normal POV

After laying around Richard's house for a couple hours the girls had decided it was time to head back to the school. By the time they arrived, the stadium was already packed full of people, and the band was playing off in a section of the bleachers taped off just for them. The girls leaned against the gate in the same spot they watched practice from everyday. Kori could see Richard on the field warming up, along with the rest of the team. For brief moment she thought he looked at her, but there was really no way to tell due to his helmet and visor. Regardless of rather he had noticed her or not, she was beyond excited to watch him play. She didn't have to wait to long, because shortly after their arrival it was time for Kick off. The announcer in the media box could be heard throughout the stadium.

_"The panthers are ready to Kick off, number eight-four, Victor Stone, is set to return."_

"Let's go baby!," Bee screamed at the top of her lungs.

The panthers kicker kicked off the ball, sending in soaring through the air. Vic eyed the ball until it neared him. He caught it, and began to run, dodging and running over would be tacklers. He was finally brought down by three very large players after thirty yards.

_"After a thirty yard return, the Steelers offense is now taking the field, led by All-State quarterback, Dick Grayson."_  
At the mention of Richard's name all the girls in the stadium began to squeal. The offense got into position. Richard changed the play at the line, using a number of different hand signals and the ball was snapped.

The announcer began to talk quickly in order to keep up with the actions on the feild. "Grayson calls for the snap, he drops back, avoids the rush, scans the field, and throws a bomb. Stones all alone deep down field. He catches it, and they want catch him today! Touchdown Steelers!

The crowd exploded into cheers as Richard ran down feild, and belly flopped Vic. The Steeler's kicker kicked the extra point, and the ball was set up to kick off. The panther's returner was stopped after a short gain, and their offense took the field, as did Gar and the Steelers defense.

_"Panthers quarterback Jacob Davis takes the snap, he drops back, throws a slant down field. Has a man there... but it's intercepted by number twenty-seven, Garfield Logan!" He runs, he's at the fifty, the forty, the thirty."_

"Run Gar, run!," Raven shouted, earning raised eyebrows from both Bee and Kori, which Raven was to focused on the spriting Gar to catch.

"She doesn't like him my ass," Bee whispered in to Kori's ear, causing her to giggle.

_"The twenty, the ten, the five, touchdown steelers!"_

"That's what you do boy!," Vic could be heard shouting from the sidelines.

The rest game progressed in a similar fassion. Richard threw four more touchdowns, two of them to Vic, and Gar played really well, suprising pretty much everyone.

_"Well there you have it folks, Steelers forty-eight, Panthers ten."_

As the rest of the team celebrated on the field Richard threw his helmet off and rushed through the gate to find Kori, who he quickly located, and sprinted to her.

"Richard you were amazaaagh," she squealed joyfully as Richard picked her up and swung her around in his arms. Even as he put her down, he kept his arms around her.

"God, I love Fridays," he exclaimed.

Kori giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That is most obvious. I have never seen you so excited."

"It was great... well besides being chased by three hundred pound men. I could live without that," he joked causing Kori to laugh.  
"Anyway, did you have fun?"

Kori nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, I ate many of the hotdogs covered in mustard, and I have discovered that fried oreos are most delicious, although they are much better with musturd."

Richard shook his head chuckling, as Vic and Gar joined them.

"Rae, did you see that interception?" Gar exclaimed as he approached with Vic at his side.

Raven just shrugged with a stoic face. "It was nothing special."

Kori and Bee traded amused looks before bursting out into laughter, earning a glare from Raven and confused looks from they boys.

"What's so funny?" Vic questioned.

"Oh, just that...," Bee began with a smirk, before Raven whispered something in her ear. Bee's eyes widened and her smirk disappeared. "Ummm nothing, it's an inside joke."

"What did she...," Kori was about to question, before Bee whispered what Raven had told her into her ear. Kori's eyes widened just as Bee's had done and she let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, it is the inside joke, and since we are currently outside, you cannot know."

The boys glanced at each other, completely lost as Raven smiled triumphantly.

"Well, uhh okay, we'd better head to the locker room and get dressed," Richard commented still looking at the girls suspiciously.

He let go of Kori, and she followed suit, dropping her hands from his neck.

"See you girls in a minute," Vic said, before giving Bee a kiss.

The boys headed off to the locker room, leaving the girls to make their way to the cars in the parking lot.

Friday, August 28th 10:15 PM - Jump City High School football locker room

After an inspiring post game speech by Coach Garret, the team was aloud to dress back into their normal clothes. Richard stood at his locker, located in the middle of Gar and Vic's. He took off his jersey and shoulder pads and tossed them into his locker, along with his helmet, which the equipment manager had brought in off the field. As he threw on his clothes, his phone began to go off, but it wasn't his ringtone. It was an alert. He had a communicator installed in his phone, so that he could always keep it on him, even in school. He quickly picked it up and checked the he saw who it was his eyes narrowed, and the grip on his phone tightened.

"Slade," he spat under his breath.

Quickly he looked over at Vic. "Vic, I have to go. Take Kori home, if she asks any questions just dance around them."

Vic saw the look in his eyes. Whatever was going was urgent. "Alright, I got her, but we stay in the night. I ain't running off and leavin her there alone."

Richard nodded. "Thanks." With that Richard sprinted out the locker room.

"Dude, what's up?," Gar whispered.

"My guess is Slade," Vic replied in the same hushed tone.

Gar just gulped in response.

Richard ran as fast as he could to the parking lot, where Raven, Bee, and Kori were standing by the cars. "Raven," he called as he approached. "I need my keys."

Raven just nodded, and quickly handed them to him. She knew something was wrong, but she couldn't ask with Kori standing there.

Kori saw that he looked angry, and was obviously in a massive rush, as he opened his driver's side door.

"Richard, is something wrong?" Kori asked worriedly.

Richard didn't answer her. He truthfully didn't even hear her. Shutting the door quickly, he cranked the car and sped out the parking lot, leaving a very confused and worried Kori behind. Kori turned to look at Raven and Bee. "What is happening? Why is he mad? Did I do something wrong?," Kori rambled.

"No, it's nothing like that," Bee assured, placing a hand on her shoulder to ease her. "He just... uhhh," she looked at Raven for help.

"He just had something he needed to take care of. Don't worry Kori, he'll be okay," Raven said.

"You are certain?" Kori asked, still not convinced.

"Yeah, Dick's a big boy he can take care of himself," Raven assured.

Kori sighed not feeling at better. "Very well."

Friday, August 25th 10:30 - Richard and Kori's house

Richard drove to his house at record speeds. Rushing through the front door, he ran straight upstairs to his room. He hustled into his closet, and pushed the close aside to reveal a scanner. He placed his thumb to the scanner. Suddenly the red light on the scanner flashed green, and the closet's back wall began to rise into ceiling, revealing a staircase, with yet another door at it's bottom. Richard sprinted down the stairs to the door. On the side of the door was another scanner. Richard placed his eye to the scanner and the door unlocked. He oped the door and quickly ran in. Inside was a large, square room with concrete walls referred to as the Nightwatch. On one of the walls was a huge computer, that enabled Nightwing to monitor the city. Near the computer was a few glass cases, that held his suits. One of the cases held his old Robin suit, while the others were Nightwing suits. Richard typed in the security code on the computer and one of the Nightwing cases opened. He waisted no time stripping off his close, and changing into his Nightwing gear. After placing a utility belt around his waist Nightwing ran to his N-cycle, threw on a helmet, and cranked it up. He then pressed one of the buttons on his bike and a hatch opened on one of the walls, revealing and underground tunnel that would lead him to the highway. The reason he had purchased this house in the first place was because it was part of the underground rail road, and there were many tunnels available that could get him all over the city quickly.

Popping a wheely he sped out of the Nightwatch off to combat Slade.

Friday, August 28th 11:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Kori and her friends arrived back at Richard's house about forty minutes after he'd left the school. When she saw that his car was in the garage her eyes lit up with joy, but she quickly sombered when she realised he was not home. Kori continued to question her friends where he was, but she could get no answers. Kori may be a little naive, but she was far from stupid. She knew something wasn't right, and she also knew they knew what, but she couldn't force them to tell her. Vic suggested they watch a movie, but she knew it was only to take her mind off Richard. She agreed regardless. It had been Vic's turn to pick, so they sat in the theater room watching Fast and Furious Six. Instead of setting on the top row as she usually did, she chose to set by Raven. Kori wasn't in the mood for much conversation, but she didn't want to be alone either, so that made Raven the perfect person to sit by. Truthfully she wasn't paying any attention to the movie. Her mind was still focused on Richard. All she wanted was to know was where he was, and why he was so angry when he left, but apparently no one could tell her that for some reason. She sighed loudly, and glanced at Raven, who at some point during the movie had falling asleep, and as she looked around the room it didn't seem like everyone one else was to far behind. Every minute or so, at least one person in the room would yawn, and she was beginning to get sleepy herself, but she refused to sleep until she knew Richard was home and safe.

Friday, August 28th 11:00 PM - Jump City

Nightwing sped down the streets of Jump City, in route to Wayne Enterprises, where the report on his alarm said Slade was.

"Oracle, can you get a view of the Wayne Enterprise's building?," Nightwing asked, trying to see what he was dealing with so he could plan out his attack. Oracle, formally Batgirl, and one of his best friends, was the go to girl when you needed any kind of information involving a villain or details on a crime scene. She was relied on by himself and the rest of the bat family, as well as many other heros.

"I'm on it wings," came her reply in his earpiece.

"What's the problem," Tim Drake, the new Robin, asked over the line.

"Break in at Wayne Enterprises, Slade's involved," Nightwing informed

"Oh, Bats is gonna be pissed," Robin replied with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Your damn right he is," Batman joined in. Nightwing sighed. He knew Bruce was listening. "Can you handle it Nightwing?"

"Of course," Nightwing answered trying not to snap. Him and Bruce still weren't on the best terms, and rarely spoke on any personal notes.

"Good, Batman out," he said before dropping off the line.

"Yeah, I'm gone too, Robin out," Robin added, leaving just Nightwing and Oracal on the line.

"Alright, I got a visual of the building from multiple angles, but I'm not seeing anything out of the ordinary," she informed.

"Damn, okay thanks, Nightwing out," he replied. Nightwing was aware that Slade, or at the very least someone Slade related was still in the building. The alarm had been tripped when they entered the building, but they had not yet exited, and they've had over forty-five minutes to get in and get out, which should have been more than enough time. It could only mean one thing. Whoever broke in was waiting for him. It was obviously a trap, but it didn't matter he still had to check it out. The N-cycle pulled into the front of Wayne Enterprises. He quickly activated the hologram mode on his bike to make it appear as a normal bike. The last thing he needed right now was to draw attention. He then pulled the grappling hook from his utility belt, and shot at the buildings roof. Once on the roof he made his way to the roof's door. Taking a sonic pulser from his belt he attached to the door disabling the alarm.

Even though he was aware there were probably already police inside, responding to the previous alarm, he didn't need to set off another one. He then picked the door's lock and opened it quietly. On the inside everything was pitch black, so he activated the night vision capability of his mask. Seeing nor hearing anyone around, he began to sprint down the stairs. He needed to get to tenth floor. The weapons that Wayne Enterprises manufactured were kept there, and that's the only reason for Slade to break in. As he rounded one of the corners on the eleventh floor, he collided with at police officer. The cop quickly held up his gun, but lowered it just as quickly when he saw it was Nightwing.

Nightwing was actually very familiar with this cop, his name was Gary Peterson. They had established a professional relationship not long after Nightwing moved here and shared ideas on cases, and during stakeouts sometimes talked on a personal level, but Nightwing never gave enough away to reveal who he to say a mutual respect was shared between them.

"Oh, Wings it's you. You here about the alarm?," Officer Peterson questioned.

Nightwing nodded. "Yeah, how many officers are in the building?"

"Just me, I checked the whole building and can't find squat," he informed.

"What about the weapon's room on the tenth floor?," Nightwing asked.

Peterson shook his head. "No, can't get access, why?"

"Slade's involved. That would be his only purpose for breaking in," Nightwing explained. "It would be best if you got out of here, this could get ugly."

"And leave you here without backup? Not a chance," Peterson replied.

"I can handle myself, besides isn't it about time for your wife to give birth?" Nightwing questioned

"Well yeah, she's actually supposed to be due sometime this week," he answered grinning ear to ear.

"Go home and be with your wife, she needs you. Whatever happens I'll report directly to you," Nightwing persuaded.

Peterson sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if you need me...,"

"I know, you're a phone call away," Nightwing finished.

"Alright, be careful wings," he said.

Nightwing nodded before taking off toward the staircase that led to the tenth floor. When he made it to the tenth floor, he immediately darted to the door where the weapons were held, and placed his ear to it. He could hear nothing coming from inside, but he hadn't really expected to. Taking out another sonic pulsar, he placed it against the steel door. He couldn't pick the lock this time because it was electronic scanner, much like the one he had on the door that led to the Nightwatch. Nightwing reached into his utility belt and pulled out a small, round, metallic device. He placed it on the scanner and electricity began to surge, short circuiting the it. He took out his bo staff preparing to combat an army of Slade's robots, but he opened the door he only saw one person, standing directly in the middle of the room. Slade.

Saturday, August 29th 12:05 AM - Richard and Kori's house

The movie finally came to an end, and Vic, Bee, and Gar stood, stretching. "Well I think it's time for bed," Vic yawned.

"Yeah," Gar agreed. He glanced at Raven. "I'll carry her upstairs."

Vic nodded, and headed for the door, allowing Bee to lean most of her wait on him. He glance back at Kori. "You going to bed?"

Kori shook her head. "Not until Richard returns."

Vic sighed. "Alright little lady, but if he isn't back in a few hours come wake me, kay?"

Kori frowned, knowing Vic was worried as well. Regardless, she nodded. Vic and Bee left the room as Gar lifted Raven bridal style.

"Night Kor," Gar said as he carried Raven and himself toward the door.

"Pleasant rest," she replied. He gave one more smile before leaving.

Kori just at there for around thirty minutes. She just wanted Richard, that was it. She didn't understand fully, but she was aware she had became very attached to him, and couldn't even begin to explain the feeling she got when he held hand or wrapped his arms around her. Before the war on Tameran, there had been many suitors asking for her hand, some generals, others were princes from other families. She had been aware she would be forced to marry one of them, the only problem was she had no feelings for them, not like she had for Richard. At first her feelings for him were nothing more than a simple crush. He was the guy that every girl lusted over, herself being no exception. She never really believed there was a chance she could ever have him, he didn't even know she existed. But then it happened, he talked to her, and he was so nice, and carrying, and patient. She couldn't stop her feelings from growing into something more. She wasn't sure when exactly it happened. Maybe it was when he told her of his parents death, or maybe when he refused to let her stay at her apartment and moved her in with him, or, as cliché as it sounds, maybe he had her from hello. No, she couldn't be sure, but then again it didn't matter when.

All that mattered was that she liked him, or maybe something stronger, much stronger. He was the key to her happiness, When he was around she felt like she could fly forever, but when he was gone it was like she had been buried her six feet under the ground. Sighing, she stood. She figured a shower might help relax her relax and pass some time as well, so she headed upstairs to her room. Grabbing a green thong and a purple tank top, she headed into her bathroom, stripped naked, and turned on the shower. After thirty minutes of letting the water run down her back, she exited the shower, dried off, and put on the barley there then headed back down stairs and settled herself on the couch. She began to flip through the channels, wishing Richard was just walk through the door.

Saturday, August 29th 12:05 AM - Wayne enterprises' weapon's room

"Hello Robin," Slade spoke in an even tone.

"Actually it's Nightwing. Now what are you doing here?" Nightwing questioned angrily

"How else would you have liked me to get your attention?" "I knew you would come," he said with the same tone.

"What do you want?" Nightwing spat.

"Only to talk dear boy," he replied.

"Well, to bad for you I have nothing to say," Nightwing exclaimed before charging at Slade. Leaping into the air Nightwing through three smoke bombs at slades feet, ableing him to land a kick on Slade's chest. Slade staggard backwards but did not fall.

"Fine Robin, if you don't want to play nice neither will I," Slade said with a hint of anger as he searched the smokey room for Nightwing.

Nightwing attempted to assault Slade from behind with a swift hit to Slade's head with his bow staff, but somehow Slade had anticipated the attack and ducked under the blow, and sent a back kick straight into Nightwing's ribs, knocking him to the ground. Slade attempted to kick him in his ribs, but Nnightwing caught his foot and used his leg to knock Slade other foot out from under him, toppling him to the ground. Nightwing leapt onto Slade and began to throw blow after blow at Slade's masked face. Most were blocked, but a few managed to make contact. Becoming increasingly angry, Slade used all his strength to push Nightwing off of him, and leap to his feet. The two circled each other for a moment, both trying to anticipate their opponent's next move. Suddenly Slade lunged forward. Nightwing had been waiting for him to move and was able to flip him onto the ground. Slade was back on his feet in seconds, and the close combat portion on the night began. They trade punches and Kicks, for well over five minutes. The were carefully placed strikes. Any mistakes would result in the other winning. For slade, Nightwing winning meant jail for him. For Nightwing, Slade winning meant so much more. It meant the loss of his pride, and eventually, sanity. It's often said those with more to lose fight harder, and this was no exception. Nightwing connected with a vicious roundhouse kick to Slade's head, knocking his mask off. Slade fell the ground, and scrambled for his mask, quickly securing back on his face.

"Well Robin, it was fun, but I believe it's I make my exit, but don't worry. we'll see each othe again soon," Slade said as he reached into his belt and threw seven smoke bombs at Nightwing's feet.

He fell to ground coughing, but he could hear Slade running away. His breath was to short to give chase, nevermind the fact he couldn't see anything but smoke. After a moment the smoke cleared. Nightwing stood to his feet, still coughing a little. Slade was nowhere to be found, which made him angry, but there was nothing he could do, besides check and tried to identify what Slade had taken, but everything seemed to be in place. Sighing, He exited the building and returned to the N-cycle. He drove down the mostly empty highway, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep. It had been a long day and his ribs were killing him. Knowing it was dangerous to drive sleepy, he contacted Oracle. Talking to someone would help keep him awake.

"Hey wings, how'd it go?," she asked through his earpiece.

"It was Slade. I managed to beat him, but he got away," he replied.

"What did he steal?," she questioned.

"Nothing as far as I can tell," he answered

"So, he broke into Wayne Enterprises, but he didn't steal anything?" she asked, sounding confused.

"Pretty much, he said he just wanted to talk," Nightwing responded.

She laughed. "Villains, they get stranger and stranger. Although after dealing with the joker for so many years it's hard to surprise me."

Richard chuckled a little uncomfortable at her attempted joke, after all the Joker was the reason that Jason Todd, the second Robin, was dead, and that Babs was in wheel chair, unable to walk.

She must have sensed he didn't want to discuss the Joker because she changed the subject. "So, you coming back to Gotham anytime soon?" she asked

"I was thinking about coming back for a few days over fall break," he replied.

"Dinner?" Oracle questioned.

"Yeah, as long as Bruce isn't there," he agreed

She laughed. "Yeah I know, just me and you. We got a lot to catch up on. I haven't seen you in like a year."

He frowned. "I saw you over summer," he defended

"For like an hour, the you just had to take off to Italy," she exclaimed.

"I told you to come," he shot back.

"Someone has watch over the city. You know what they say, when Batman's away the criminals will play," she said in a musical tone.

Richard chuckled. "I'm gonna let you go to sleep. When you start singing I know your tired."

"Yeah, yeah, Okay. Call me tomorrow," she said.

"Night Babs."

"Night Dick."

After his conversation with Babs it took him about ten minutes to get back to the Nightwatch. He parked his bike, stripped off his uniform, and made his way upstairs to his room. Grabbing some boxers and a black pair of pajama pants, he headed into his bathroom, and took a long, hot shower. After dressing he noticed he was hungry, so he headed down stairs to the Kitchen. Before he could make his way in there though, he saw that the living room t.v was on, and that Kori was sitting there, watching a documentary about whales. "Kori?,"he questioned from under the living room door frame.

Her head darted back to look at him. A huge smile spread across her face, as she stood from the couch and ran to him, leaping into his arms and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. "Richard, I did not hear you enter."

"Yeah umm," he changed the subject. "What are you doing up this late?"

"Oh, I could not sleep until you returned. I asked everyone where you were and no one would tell me, and I was very worried because you left in such a hurry and appeared to be very angry. I was...," she rambled, talking very fast until Richard interjected.

"It's okay Kori," he assured, brushing her hair behind her ear with one hand, as he held her tightly to his body with the other. "Everything's fine, I just had something to take care of, but it's okay now, so how about that movie I promised you?" he asked grinning.

Her eyes lit up and she beamed a smile. "Truly?"

He chuckled. "Yeah why don't you go pick one, while I make us some popcorn," he instructed.

"Glorious," she exclaimed excitedly, as she dropped her legs to floor and released her arms from around his neck, before running to the dvd case.  
As she ran off, Richard noticed for the first time that she was only wearing a green thong to cover her lower body, and just a few short seconds ago she had be pressed tightly against him. He tried to take his off her ass, he really did, but it was just so... perfect, and the fact she was jumping with excitement was not helping him. Shaking his head vigorously, he turned on his heals and headed for the Kitchen. He put the bag of popcorn in the microwave and watched as it spent around and around, he heard Kori scamper in to the kitchen, and question, "Richard, this is the chick flick, yes?"

Richard turned to see she was holding up 21 Jump Street. He couldn't help but laugh, completely forgetting she was barely clothed. "Not exactly," he answered.

Kori looked over the movie for moment before frowning and scampering back out of the kitchen. Richard chuckled and shook his head. Moments later when Richard was taking the popcorn out of the microwave, Kori journeyed back into the kitchen, now with a differnt movie. "Richard is this the chick flick?," she asked.

Richard looked up from the counter seeing she was now holding The Notebook. "That is probably the chickiest chick flick in the history of chick flicks," he replied.

"Glorious," she exclaimed before running to him and taking his hand, then dragging him out of the kitchen, nearly making him spill the bowl of popcorn in his other hand. Richard put the movie in the dvd player for her and they settled down side by side on the couch. Kori laid her head on Richard's naked shoulder at about twenty minutes into the movie. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her as close as possible to him. Around halfway in she yawned. Richard knew she was getting sleepy, so pulling her with him, he laid down on the couch. She made no objection, and happily snuggled her back against his bare chest. She was highly aware of his hand rubbing up and down her side. She had really quit paying attention to the movie, and her only focus had became his hand. She becoming turned on, began to want more, but she just couldn't push. For all she knew this was platonic, and friends did it all the time. When the movie finished Kori rolled to face him. Their foreheads leaned against each others, and somehow their legs had intertwined. Their eyes locked, and it was as if they were looking into each others soils. Maybe it was because she was aroused, or possibly because she was very tired, but she was suddenly feeling brave enough to ask the question that she had been curious about all day.

"Richard?," she began in almost a whisper.

"Yeah?," he replied in the same tone.

"Friends, Do they do the kissing?," she asked, not breaking eye contact.

Richard smirked. "Sure," he said, raising up and planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

She giggled as she wiped the wetness away. "Richard, you know that is not what I mean."

His face grew thoughtful before replying. "Well, not romantically."

"Oh," she uttered, crestfallen, now dropping her eyes.

"But," he began, regaining her eyes, "there are different types of kisses. Some people kiss to say hello, good-bye, or thank you."

She was suddenly aware there lips were less than an inch apart, and her eyes became half lidded in anticipation. "What about goodnight?," she whispered softly, as their lips somehow got even closer.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied softly, his eyes following suit with hers. Their lips were brushing against each others at this point. Kori let her eyes shut as she pressed her lips to his.

It was only a peck and barely over a second, but it was the greatest kiss Richard had ever had. He felt things in that one second that he hadn't felt his entire life with anyone.

As her head backed away slightly she whispered, "goodnight Richard."

He just smiled softly, and wrapped his arm around her tightly. "Goodnight Kori," he replied as he closed his eyes. Snuggling against each other, it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. The teasing they would endure in the morning, when their friends caught them in this compromising position, would be worth it.


	6. Redd

Love, Football, and Superheros - your Average Highschool Story

Chapter Six - Redd

Well, here we are at chapter six, and the teenage drama bomb drops. Anyway, we're currently at 39 reviews, so let's just go for 50. Also tomarrow I'll be posting two chapters, and I'll explain why in chapters seven's author's note.

Monday, August 31st 8:55 AM - Jump City High School art class

Kori's POV

I walk into my class of art, well aware I have a goofy grin on my face, but I do not care. I have no reason to stop smiling. My whole weekend was spent with Richard. Saturdy we went bowling with our friends. It was most fun, until Gar slid down the isle of bowling to knock over the pins and we were forced to leave. Sunday, Richard and I had what he called a lazy day. Our friends were busy, so we did the snuggling on the couch and watched many differnt movies. I learned very quickly that I did not like Freddy Krugar, so I hid the Nightmare On Elm Street dvds under the couch when Richard went into the kitchen to retrieve us some of the popped corn. During the whole weekend the kiss had not been brought up, but I did not mind. He acted no differnt toward me, so it did not matter, however I am curious if he liked it or not. I enjoyed it very much, and hope that it is not the last, but I do not believe simply asking for another one is acceptable. It is odd though. At some points during the weekend, mostly during the movie watching on sunday, our eyes would meet and I believed he was about to do the kissing of me, but he did not. He always made an excuse to get up, or he would turn back to the movie. He can be very frustrating at times. Regardless I wished to do something for him, since he had done so much for me. I had to think hard. There was no point in purchasing him something. He has everything, so I decided to make him something. After Richard had went to bed last night, I got on the computer, and went to the images of Google. Remembering the story Richard had told me about his parents, I did the searching of the Flying Graysons, and found a poster that depicted a man and woman, along side a young Richard. I printed it out, and brought it with me today. I decided I would paint the image on a large canvas for him. It would take time, but it would be worth it. Gathering all the suplises I would need, I took a seat at a large rectangular desk. I begin to lightly sketch the image on to a large canvas, being extra careful that I do everything right. This had to be perfect. As I do this, I become aware that someone had set down in the desk next to me. I believe his name is Xavier Redd, but I am not sure. I had not planed on saying anything, but he gets my attention when he speeks to me.

"Hey, you're Kori right?," he asks, smiling.

I look up from my canvas at the browned haired blue eyed teen. "Umm yes," I reply

"I'm Xavier Redd," he extends his hand out. I believe he wishes to do the shaking of hands so I extend mine to him as well, but instead of shaking it he does the kissing of it, a gesture I find most odd. "I've seen you around school, and thought you were really cute, so I just had to talk to you," he says, smirking.

I do not know what to say, so I just smile and reply simply. "I thank you."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something after I get out of practice today?," he asks.

I think for a moment. I have no objections on making new friends, but I already have the plans. Me, Bee, and Raven were going to the mall of shopping right after school, while they boys did the guy time. Truthfully I have no idea what the guy time is, but I am very curious. "I am sorry, I cannot. I have the plans with my friends," I inform him.

His smirk does not waiver. "You're friends with Dick Grayson, right?"

I smile at the mention of Richard. "Oh yes, he is my bestfriend," I say gleefully.

"Is he the one you're hanging out with?" he questions.

"No, I am going to the mall of shopping with Bee and Raven, he is doing the guy time with Vic and Gar. I am not sure what the guy time is, but I suspect it involves consuming large amounts of food, and the expelling bodily gases... it is apparentally humerous to males," I answer.

He raises an eybrow. "Ummm, right. Anyway since you are busy afterschool, how about you eat lunch with me?"

My lips strecth into a thin line as I think. I know Richard is going to be late for lunch today, he has to do the watching of film with Coach Garret. I guess I coud sit with him until Richard arrived. I nod. "Yes, I believe that is acceptable."

"Good, we can get to know each other better," he says with a grin.

I nod, smiling before I return to my sketching. When class ends, he hugs me abruptly. I am not sure I like that. Before he releases me from the hug, he whispers into my ear, "see you in lunch cutie." As he walks away I do not feel right, almost guilty, which I do not know why. Shaking it off, I go to english, where I meet Bee. We talk about are trip to the mall this afternoon, but I do not bring up me planning to sit with Xavier at lunch because I do not see the point in it. After english I meet Gar in fourth period. It was a rather boring class. Usually I would look foward to this period beause I knew Richard would be waiting for me after, but that would not be the case today, so the period sucked, as they say. When the bell rings I walk out of class with Gar, but am suprised to find find Xaiver leaning up against the wall, waiting for me. I am not sure how he knew I had this class this period. He walks up to me smirking, and speaks

"Hey cutie, thought I escort you to lunch," he says, extending his hand for me to take it. I frown as I glance at his hand. I do not think I should be holding hands with him, so I place both my hands behind my back, but still smile sweetly up at him. "I thank you, that is most nice."

Next to me, I notice Gar's eyes are wide and his mouth is agape. His skin is also a couple shades lighter than normal. As I am about to ask him if he is feeling well, Xavier places a hand on my back and leads me toward the lunchroom. Gar runs passed us, but I think nothing of it, figuring he is just haungry as always.

* * *

Monday, August 31st 11:35 AM - Jump City Highschool lunchroom

Normal POV

Gar rushed to his group's lunchroom table in such a panic that he actually crashed into it, managing to jar the table slightly. Everone at the table turned to him in confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with you?," Vic questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We got a huuuuge problem," Gar exlaimed.

"What?," Raven, Vic, and Bee all asked in unison.

Gar just pointed to the lunchroom door, with great timing to, because right as he did Kori walked through the door with Xavier at her side.

Everyone's face at the table, now echoed Gar's.

"What the...," Bee trailed off, as she watched Kori and Xavier take seat at the circular table where all Xavier's friends sat.

"I don't know, when we came out of class he was just there waiting on her. Dudes what are we gonna do? Dick's gonna kill em," Gar questioned in a panic.

"I'll go get her," Bee said as she began to stand, but halted when Vic grabbed her hand.

"I don't think that'a good idea Bee."

She was about to protest when Raven interjected. "He's right. We don't know what's going on, and it's not our place to tell her who she can and can't sit with. It's best if we just wait for Dick to get here, and we'll go from there."

Everyone nodded uneasily, knowing this was probally not gonna go well. About ten minutes later Richard strode into the lunchroom, hands in his pockets. He made his way to table, but as neared he saw that Kori was missing.

"Where's Kori?," he asked, standing in front of his friends.

They all traded glances, as if deciding who would tell him. Raven was the one closest to him, so it somehow fell on her to break the news.  
"She's umm... over there," Raven pointed, not wanting to voice where 'over there' was.

Richard raised an eyebrow at his friends before following Raven's finger to where she pointed. What he found he didn't like. He didn't know rather he was angry or... heartbroken. There Kori was sitting with Xavier, and to make it worse he was holding her hand and whipering in her ear. Richard had seen all he needed to. 'I guess I was wrong about her afterall. She's just like every other girl. How stupid could I be to get attached to her? But whatever I'm done with this,' he thought to himself before turning and storming out of the lunchroom, leaving his friends there, not really knowing what to do.

"Should we go after him?," Vic asked.

"No, he's angry right now. There's no use in talking to him right now, he'll just blow up on whoever trys," Raven reponded.

Everyone sat in uneasy silence for about a minute, before Kori walked over to the table, and took a seat. Everyone looked at her kind of oddly, but she didn't seem to notice. "Greetings friends," she smiled. She then looked around the lunchroom, before turning back to her friends. "Where is Richard? I am certain I saw him enter."

Everyone traded glances once more.

"Well...," Raven began.

"He's mad at you," Gar blurted out.

"He is mad at me? Why?," Kori asked urgently.

"He and Xavier don't really like each other," Raven explained.

"It's actually alot deeper then that. You see, when Dick came to Jump, he kinda overshadowed Xavier. Ever since then anything or anyone Richard has, Xavier trys to take away from him," Vic elaborated.

"Yeah, and it's pretty common knowlede around school now that you and Richard are... well, whatever you two are, and Xavier want's to pull you apart because he knows it'll hurt Dick," Bee added in.

Kori's eyes widend, now understanding. "That... he... ahhhh," she screamed frustratedly. "I must go find Richard, and talk to him."

"Actually that's just gonna make things worse. You can't really talk to him when he's mad," Raven replied.

Kori buried her face in her hands. "Oh, this is all my fault. I should have seen what he was doing."

Bee moved from her seat to sat beside Kori. "Hey girl, it's gonna be okay," Bee comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's just... how did you feel when you saw those girl's on Dick after practice?," she asked.

"I did not like it," Kori replied without looking up.

"Well, this is kinda like that, except it would be like Richard sitting with Kitten," Bee explained.

Kori just plopped her head down on the table, now seeing the magnitued of the situation. If she had seen Richard hanging out with Kitten she would probally be just as mad as he was now.

"Relax Kor, you guys live in the same house, it's not he can avoid you forever," Gar said, in an attempt to cheer her up. It didn't work. The rest of lunch she was silent, on the verge of crying. It wasn't Richard being mad at her that upset her, it was the thought of losing him. She had only known him a week, but she felt like she'd known him her whole life. He truly was her best friend, and even though she didn't understand their relationship, she cared about him more than anyone on this palnet, and maybe even more than anyone on Tameran. When the bell rung Vic escorted her to class. She walked down the hallway with her head hung. She didn't want to see anyone who wasn't Richard at the moment. In class Vic tried to cheer her up with jokes as they worked on their lab project together, but it didn't work. It was like a storm cloud was hanging over her head, and only Richard coud make the sun come out. It was a scary thing to know that a single person could control your hapiness so fully, but that was apart of being Tameranian. Their emotions were stronger than humans, it made them who they were. When the bell for the next period rung she became hopeful. Maybe she could talk to Richard and explain everything that happend. When she walked through the door she had expected to see Richard and Gar sitting on the bleechers where they always did, but instead she only found Gar. She saw him shake his head from across the gym. She got the message, Richard wasn't in there. Sighing, she went to change into her gym close. After she finished changing in she saw kitten approaching out of the corner of her eye.

"Rumor around school is you and Dickie-poo broke up," she said with a smirk.

Kori was so ready to shoot a starbolt right in Kitten's face, but that wouldn't be good for anyone. "We did not break up. We are not together to break up," Kori replied, gritting her teeth.

Kitten continued to smirk. "Well whatever, all I know is he is going to be mine again."

"He was not yours to begin with," Kori snapped, begining to fume. She had to get out of the lockeroom before she exploded. Kori pushed past Kitten and exited the lockeroom. Tears were falling down her face, some of anger, some of sadness. Gar saw that she was crying, and jumped off the bleachers, rushing to her.

"Hey Kor, what wrong?," Gar asked, forcing her to look at him.

"Kitten," Kori replied, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Gar growled at Kitten walked out of the lockeroom with a satisfied smile on her face. "C'mon Kor, lets go sit down," he said, taking her arm, and leading back to the bleachers. Kori laid her head on Gar's shoulder, and just cried. 'Why is this so hard?,' she asked herself. 'I just want to be with Richard,' she admitted to herself.

"Don't worry Kor. Raven said he wasn't in last period either, but his car's still here, so he hasn't left," Gar said in an attempt to calm her. When she did not respond he continued. You know, the only reason he's mad is because he really cares about you."

Kori wiped her eyes. "I know," she replied weakly.

Kori managed to calm herslef enough to sit up straight, but she still wasn't feeling much better on the inside. The rest of the period was spent jogging as they did everyday. After class she walked solemnly to pre-cal, Gar at her side. When she enterd the room her heart soared. There he was. Richard was sitting in his normal desk, with black sunglasses over his eyes. "Richard," she exclaimed as she rushed to him.

He did not repond or even look at her.

Kori saw that he was still angry, and tried to explain. "Richard please, let me explain. I did not...," she began before Richard abruptly stood and walked past her.

"I have to use the bathroom," he told the teacher, before walking out the room, not waiting for permission.

Kori stood momentarally stunned, but then a feeling of anger came over her. "I have to the bathroom as well," she said, before storming out of the room after him.

The teacher just blinked twice and sighed. "I'm getting to old for this," he mutterd to himself.

In the hall Kori walked quickly down the empty hallway to catch up to Richard. "Richard," she called, but he did not turn around. "Richard," she tried again.  
Seeing her calls weren't working, she quickend her pace and grabed his shoulder, using some of her Tameranian strength to force him to face her.

"What?," he snapped.

"You will give me a chance to explain," she demanded. "I am sorry, but I did not realize what Xavier was doing, if I did I would not have sat with him."

"It was bad enough you sat with him, but that's not why I'm mad. I saw you and him holding hands at lunch," Richard replied angrily, trying to turn and walk away, but her grip was to tight.

"You did not!," she defended herslef. "You may have saw him grab my hand, but if you had done the watching you would have saw that I pulled away. He tried to touch me many times, but I did not let him."

Kori saw Richard's face soften, and she released her death grip on his shoulder. He took a few steps to the side, so that he was leaning against the wall. Now realising he was being an idiot the entire time he sighed. "I'm sorry," he said truthfully.

Kori was suprised by his apology. She was the one who did wrong. "You are sorry?"

"Yeah. I acted like a child, and stormed out without seeing what the whole story was. Will you forgive me?," he asked, removing his sun glasses.

Kori smiled softly, and took a step toward him. "If you will forgive me, I shall forgive you."

"I can't forgive you because I was wrong to be mad at you in the first place," he replied.

Kori reached out and took his hand, intertwinig their fingers. "We are the okay?"

Richard smiled the nodded. "Yeah..." He glanced at a door at the end of the hallway. "can I show you something?"

"But what about class?" Kori questioned.

Richard smiked. "Yeah, like we're every gonna use any of that."

Kori thought for a moment. There was really nothing to learn for her, so she just nodded. Richard smiled and led her down the hall to a staircase with a door at the top. Kori was curious where the stairs led to, but she figured she would find out when they reached the top. Once at the the door, Richard opend it, causing light to flood in. As soon as Kori's eyes adjusted to the light she saw they were on the roof of the school. Richard pulled her with him as he made his way to the chain-link fenced edge. "This is where you were?," she asked looking up at him, as they leaned against the gate.

"Yeah, I come up here sometimes when I'm not feeling like going to class," he replied, as he slid down the gate to sit down.

Kori joined him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there in comfortable silence until Richard's phone vibrated. Richard reached into his jean's pocket and pulled it out to see it was a text from Vic.  
(You kids playing nice?,) it read.

Richard chuckled and showed it to Kori, who giggled.

(Yeah we're on the roof. Everything's okay, apparentally I was being a Dick,) he replied.

(Well, at least your name suits you,) Vic joked.

Kori laughed at this. Richard just frowned. (Funny.)

(You kids have fun... see you at practice.) Richard could just see Vic grinning as he sent that.

As Richard exited Vic's messaging thread, Kori noticed there were many unanswered text messages from an seemingly endless strand of girls. Kori raised an eyebrow as she looked over the screen. "Richard, why do you not reply to the girls?"

Richard shrugged. "I don't want talk to them," he answerd simply.

"You talk to me," Kori reasoned.

Richard just smiled as he leaned his head on hers. "You're differnt than them."

"How?," Kori asked, not knowing if that was a good or bad thing.

"I don't know, I actually care about you," he responded.

Kori smiled, but continued to press. "Like you care about Raven and Bee?"

"Well, kinda like that, but differnt too," he answered, trying to be careful what he said.

"Differnt? How?," Kori asked in her best innocent tone.

Richard cringed. Either she was really oblivious or really smart. which, he didn't know. "Ummm, just differnt."

"Is differnt good?," she questioned.

"I think so," he admitted.

Kori just smiled and retook Richard's hand. They sat and talked about everything ranging from to how musterd and peanut butter would taste mixed together, to why whales were considerd mammals and not fish. Eventually the bell rung and they had to part, which neither of them liked very much. "See you tonight," Richard sid, handing her the car keys, so Raven could drive them to the mall.

"I shall see you tonight," she replied giving him a tight hug. As she walked to the door, she paused and turned back to him. "Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"I do not wish to argue anymore. I do not like crying," Kori replied

Richard's breath hitched. He didn't know she had cried. Gathering himself he nodded. "We won't."

Kori gave him a one more smile, before walking off to find Bee and Raven.

* * *

Tuesday, September 1st 8:55 AM - Jump City Highscool art room

Kori's POV

I walk into the room of art, collect my suplies, and take a seat. After yesterday I just want a nice calm day. Me and Richard are the okay now, which I am beyond happy about. After I returned from the mall of shopping last night me and Richard did the wrestling on the couch. I let him pin me, but he is quite strong for a human, and very difficult to catch. After we watched Troy. I would not admit this to Richard, but Brad Pitt is most attractive. Before the movie had ended, Richard suddely became sleepy, and went to bed. I am still suspicious about that, but have not questioned him on it.

As I space out my suplies, and begin to work on my sketch, Xavier sets down next to me. I am furious at him, but I remain completely quite and try to focus on my work. That is until he trys to talk to me.

"Hey cutie," he smiles at me.

I look at him, my eyes glaring. "Do not talk to me," I snarl.

"Did I do something?," he asks as if he didn't know.

"Yes, you purposefully attempted to make me and Richard fight. I do not like you deceiving me, but trying to come between me and Richard is not the thing to do," I say in a threatening tone.

He sighs and holds his hands up in defense. "Okay, I admit that was my original goal, but after talking with you in lunch it changed. I think you're really funny and obviously cute. Just give me a chance to show you that I'm not like he probally says I am. One date, that's it."

"No, Richard would not like that, and I have strong suspiscion that I would not either," I say definately.

"So what? You just do everything he tell you to do?," he questions.

"Yes," I answer straightly.

He raises an eyebrow, obviously not expecting that answer.

"Richard would not tell me anything that is wrong or anything that would hurt me. I trust him," I elaborate.

"You know he's not perfect like you think he is. To be honest with you, you're just his flavor of the week," Xavier says, a little anger in his tone.

I do not understand what he means and my face must have demonstrated that because he explained. "It means you're just another girl to him. He'll spend a few days with you, and then he'll forget all about you."

My mouth falls slightly agape, and mind flashes back to all the girls in Richard's phone that he would not text back. I wonder if that is what happend to them? will he truly do that me? "No," I voice. "He said I was differnt than them," I reason.

Xavier smirks. "You don't think he didn't tell every single girl he's ever been with that?"

I feel my heart cringe in my chest. Could everything Xavier saying be true? It did make sense, he was known as the playboy afterall.

Xavier just continues. "Trust me if you don't wanna get hurt, forget about Dick. Think about it," he says, getting up and moving to a seat on the other side of the room. The rest of the period I just sat there, not working, not doing anything besides replaying what Xavier said in my head. When the bell rings I rush to find Bee. I desperately need to talk to her. I find her already sitting in the english room. I walk over and take a seat, but in a position where I am facing her.

"Hey girl," she says.

"Greetings," I reply sounding more upset than attended.

"What's wrong?," she asks.

I sigh. "Xavier said that I am just Richard's flavor of the week and he will do the forgeting of me."

"And you believe him?," she asks in disbeliefe

I twidle my thumbs nervously. "It is just I know he has done this before. In his phone there are many girls he used to talk to, but he will not reply to their messages of text," I answer.

"Listen Kori, I've known Dick for over a year, and I've never seen him like this with any other girl. Trust me he really likes you, even the guys say so," Bee assures.

I perk up a little. "You are sure?"

"Yeah girl, I mean think about it, has he tried to have sex with you," she asks.

I shake my head. "No."

"Well there you go, if you were just some other girl that would be all he was after. He's head over heals for you. Quit listening to Xavier, but I think it's time you and Dick have a coversation about... whatever it is going on between y'all," she says.

I do agree with her, I think is time we had a conversation about this as well. "I shall talk to him during lunch," I inform.

"Good, I can't take no more of this sexual tension between you," she jokes and I giggle.

* * *

Tuesday, September 1st 11:35 AM - hallway

Kori's POV

After my talk with Bee, both 3rd and 4th period pass by quickly as anticipate my talk with Richard. When the 4th period bell rings I am nervous. Upon exiting the room, I find Richard in the hallway waiting for me. Gar runs ahead of us because Vic has purchased pizza today.

"Hey Kor, ready for lunch?," he asks me as he extends his hand.

I intertwine our fingers and take a deep breath before replying. "Actually Richard, I need to talk to you. May we go to the roof?" I wish to go the roof for the talk because I know we will not be disturbed.

Richard raises an eyebrow at me, but nods.

It is a silent walk to the roof. I was building up my courage and I assume Richard was trying to figure out what was so urgent that I wished to skip lunch.  
When we finally reach the roof, Richard asks, "So, whats going on?"

I shift side to side, uneasy. "This morning in the class of art, Xavier said things."

His eyes narrow. "Like what?," he asks.

"He said that I am just your flavor of the week, and that you will do the forgetting of me. He said that you tell every girl they are differnt, and that to you, I am just another girl," I say, talking quickly.

Richard's fist ball, and he looks agrier than I have ever seen him. He trys to make his way to the door, but I stop him with my strength. "Richard I do not wish for you to get angry, I wish to know if what he said is true. There are many girl in your phone, but you do not talk to them. I cannot help but to wonder if that is what happend to them... if that is what will happen to me," I add more somberly.

"Do you think what he's telling you is true? That your just some girl? That I don't care about? That I lied I when I said you were differnt? Because as far as I can remember, there's never been a girl that I don't mind constantly being around, that I think about all the time, that I do my best not to screw things up with her, that I actually care what she thinks of me," he says, anger in his tone, but that does not stop me from smiling. I pratically tackle him to the ground in a hug, any doubts that I had, now completly gone. Richard is momentarally stunned as he lays on the ground with me on top of him, but then I see a smile creeps onto his face. "How could you think I'd just forget about you?," he asks much more softly.

"Xavier is very manipulative," I answer, holding onto to Richard's sides.

Richard frowns, but then a smirk crosses his face. He takes out his phone and begins to do something with it, but I cannot tell what. After a moment he hands me the phone. I notice his saver of the screen is now a picture of me that he took over the weekend. In it I am sitting on the couch laughing at the movie 21 Jump Street. He had caught me by suprise when he took it. "I can't forget you if you're there everytime I look at my phone," he says, causing my smile to grow wider. I hand him his phone back and nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck.

"Richard, may we stay here the rest of the day?," I ask.

He smiles and replys. "I'm not going anywhere." I like to think that has multiple meanings.

* * *

Things look like there going to be fine right? Sadly relationships aren't that simple.


	7. Project Room Makeover

Love, Football, And Superheros - Your Average Highschool Story

Chapter Seven - Project Room Makeover

I'm such a hypocrite. I complain about Teen Tiatns Go just like like everyone esle, yet I've seen every episode. Now on to something story related. Like I said yesterday, I'm posting two chapters today because this was originally one chapter, but due to it's length I seperated them. It wasn't till I did the read through that I saw chapter seven wasn't strong enough to stand alone, so I'm posting chapter eight as well. However there is a stipulation. I'm not gonna post another chapter till the story has 60 reviews, rather that's one day or one week is up to the reviewers. Enjoy and review.

Saturday, September 6th 9:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori blinked her eyes open. She yawned and streched her body before rolling out of bed. She didn't even have to leave her room to know she was the first one up. Richard slep late on the weekends to beging with, but he had a game last night. He threw four touchdowns and led the steelers to their second win, but not without getting nailed a few times in the process. Seeing Richard get slammed to the ground by much heavier men was not something she liked to watch. She sat on her bed completely naked, watching a documentary about the oncean. It was very interesting for the first thirty minutes, but she found herslef becoming bored. Suddenly a smirk came over her face and she darted to her closet and put on a purple thong and a pink tanktop before scampering out of her room to Richard's door. She quitely opend the door and walked in to find Richard sleeping on his back. He laid on top of the covers, wearing nothing but a pear of blue boxers. Kori didn't seem to notice his lack of clothing as she tip-toed to his bed side, and carefully as possible climbed up on iy.

"Richard," she said, shaking him lightly.

"Mmmm," he mumbled.

"Richard, please wake up. I am most bored," she pleaded.

"No," he groaned, rolling away from her.

kori huffed and leaned over on him so that she could see his face. "Richaaaaagh," she squeld as he somehow mangaged to flip her so that she was laying parallel to him, her back to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled his nose into the back of her head.

She giggled, and she adjusted herslef. She was actually very relaxed in this position. "This is most nice," she commented.

Richard coverd her mouth with his other hand. "Shhhh, it's nicer if you go to sleep," he mummbled into the the back of her head before dropping his hand.

Kori rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless. She laid there quitely for a minute until she felt Richard's grip around her waist loosen, signaling he'd fallen back asleep. She rolled over to face him, which is when she realised how close their faces were. Leaning her forehead against his, she studied his face, specifically his lips. Her eyes lingerd on his them for a long moment. Smiling lightly to herslef, she rubbed her fingers across them. It must have woken Richard because a grin crossed his face.

He blinked his eyes open, until the adjusted to the light coming in through the window. "You're not gonna let me sleep, are you?," he asked, sounding playful.

Kori grinned and shook her head. Richard groaned and rolled back on to his back, pulling Kori so that she was on top of him.

Kori laid her head on his chest, but could still see his face. "Richard may we have the day of laziness today?, Kori asked, feeling like she could do this all day.

Richard chuckled. "As good as that sounds, we already got plans."

Kori raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"Yep, I'm having a guys day, and you're going with Bee and Raven," Richard informed.

Kori frowned. This would be the fourth guy day Richard would have had this week. She really wanted to spend time with him, but she couldn't do that if he was always gone with Vic and Gar. "What do you do on these guy days?," she asked curiously.

"Today we're just watching a football game at Buffalo Wild Wings," Richard lied with a knowing smirk. Kori would find out what they really had been doing all week a little later today.

"Where are Bee, Raven, and I going?," she questioned.

"Well, I noticed you seem to like oncean animals, so you all are going to the aqarium," he informed.

Kori just looked at him blankly, having no idea what he was talking it about.

Richard elaborated. "It's a place where you can see dolphins, sharks, seals...," he began to list before being interjected by an enthusiastic Kori.

"And whales?," she questioned hopefully.

Richard smiled at her child like enthusiasm. "Yeah, whales too."

"Glorius," she ecxclaimed excitedly, getting off of him with haste and rolling off the bed. "I must go get ready. Oh, this shall be joyus. I cannot..." her voice faded as she exited the room and headed down the hallway.

Richard sat up in bed chuckeling. He stretched before rolling out of bed himself, deciding he'd better get ready as well. He had a long day ahead, but couldn't wait to see Kori's face at the end of it. Smiling to himself, he grabbed some close and headed to the shower.

* * *

Saturday, September 6th Huddle House - 10:30 AM

Normal POV

After showering and dressing, Richard and Kori met down stairs, where he informed her they were meetings there friends at Huddle House and would be going seperate ways from there. When they pulled into the restaraunt's parking lot, they could see Vic's car already there, meaning they were already inside. Kori and Richard eneterd, hands brushing as they walked.

They were instantly greeted by Vic, who had a huge grin on his face. "Hey lovebirds," he called teasingly from the booth the group occupied.

Richard didn't make any of his usual retorts or roll his eyes as he always did when their friend teased him about their odd relationship, which supriesed Kori. He simply greeted them. "Hey," he replied as he let Kori into to the booth before getting in himself.

"Greetings friends," Kori added, enthusiastic as ever.

"What took you two so long?," Gar complained. We've been here for fifteen minutes.

Kori looked at Richard. "Someone did not wish to get out of bed this morning," she teased.

Richard grinned. "Well, if someone hadn't made me watch Finding Nemo at eleven at night, I might have gotten up a little earlier."

"Finding Nemo was a glorius movie," she defended herself, "and you cannot say you did not like it. I saw you smiling on multiple ocassions."

Their friends just watched this back and forth continue. Gar raised up and whisped into Vic's ear. "They really just need to make out already."

Vic snickerd and nodded in agreement.

A moment later a waitress came to the table. The group, minus Kori's had eaten here hundreds of times over the last year, but none of them had ever seen the girl before. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her skin was tan, almost as tan as Kori's, and she had a beaming white smile.

"Hey, can I take your ord...," she paused when she laid her eyes on Richard. "Oh my God, your Dick Grayson," she said breathlessly.

"I am," Richard smiled charmingly. Kori looked at him frowning. She didn't like this at all.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," she replied, sounding overly giddy.

"You could start by taking our orders," Gar mutterd under his breath as his stomach grumbled.

"It's really nice to meet you," the girl added.

"You as well," Richard glanced at her name tag, "Britney."

"Do you like come here often?," she asked.

"Um yeah, almost everyday for breakfast. These are my friends Raven, Gar, Vic, Bee, and Kori," Richard introduced, pointing to each one as he did.

She glanced at each of them, her eyes hanging on Kori a little longer, but she returned to Richard when he spoke. "So, you just started working here, right?," Richard asked.

"Actually I just moved here. Moday I start at Jump City High," she informed.

"Oh, we all go there," Richard replied.

"Well, looks like we'll be seeing more of each other then," she said, smiling flirtasiously. At this point Kori was seriously considering throwing the girl through the roof.

"Looks that way," Richard reponded, smiling politely.

The girl blushed. "I better take your orders before the manager sees me making small talk."

"Yes, that would be wise," Kori replied, making no attempt to hide her displeasure.

The girl looked at her oddly, before taking the orders of the group and walking off.

After a moment of awkward silence at the table Richard commented, "well, she seemed nice," earning a glare from Raven, Gar, Vic, and Bee. Kori just looked away from him and crossed her arms over chest.

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Before anyone could respond the orders were brought to the table, thankfully not by Britney. Everyone talked causually besides Kori, who was still fuming over the whole situation. Before everyone had finished, Britney returned to the booth. "Is there anything I can get y'all," she asked, looking only at Richard.

"No," Kori answered shortly.

"Actually I could use some...," Gar began before Vic elbowed him in the arm. Gar getting the message, retracted his statment. "Nothing, we're good."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see y'all monday," she said, smiling at Richard before walking off.

"Well," Vic began, y'all ready to go?"

"Yes, let us go," Kori replied surely.

They exited the booth one by one, and headed out of the restraraunt to the parking lot. "Well," Richard started tossing Raven his keys, we'll see you girls this afternoon." Richard then turned to Kori. "Have fun today," he said extending his arms out for a good-bye hug.

Kori crossed her arms over her chest and made "hmph" sound before turning on her heals and walking straight to Richard's car, getting in the back seat without another word. Richard raised an eyebrow, before turning to his friends. "Did I do something wrong?," he questioned.

Vic and Gar just shook their heads, before walking off to Vic's charger, while Raven looked at him blankly. "Idiot," she mummbled before walking off along with Bee, leaving a very confused Richard standing there. Sighing, Richard walked off to Vic's charger. Kori was obviously not happy with him for some reason, but after she saw the suprise he had for her when she got home this afternoon it would solve that problem. -  
Saturday, September 6th 12:30 PM - Jump City aqarium.

* * *

Normal POV

The girls arived at the aqarium. When they enterd the building Kori's eyes widend in a amazement. There were tanks everywhere, some large, some small, but all carried some form of marine life. "This is glorius," Kori utterd

"Yeah, this is actually pretty cool," Bee agreed, as she looked around, taking in how blue the water was.

The girls made their way from tank to tank. Kori was enjoying this greatly, and even though she was still mad at Richard, she had to admit he was really sweet for getting the girls to bring her here. Around two o'clock they went to the dolphin show, which was amazing. Kori was suprised by how smart the creatures were. The highlight of the day for her was when she got to see a baby whale. She believed it to be the single most glorius thing she had ever seen. Bee was taking pictures of everything with her phone, while Raven was just gliding along behind them. Even though she wouldn't admit it, both Kori and Bee knew she was having a good time. At three they sat down at a restraraunt inside the aqarium, all haungry from the walking they had done.

"Today was really fun," Bee commented.

"It was okay," Raven agreed.

"I believed it to be most glorius," Kori exclaimed gleefully.

"So, your not mad at dummy anymore?," Raven asked.

Kori didn't have to question who 'dummy' was. "No, I am still very much upset with him," Kori replied assuridly

"It could have been worse. We've seen Dick be attacked by fangilrs before, that was just mild," Bee informed.

"I am not mad she did the flirting, although I do not like it. I am mad because he did the flirting back," Kori explained.

"Dick's just got that way about him sometimes. He usually doesn't even realize he is doing it," Raven replied.

"Yeah, sometimes you just got to grab your man by the balls and remind him you're still there," Bee added, making a squeezing motion with her hands.

Kori giggled. "I do not believe that is necessary. I have decided that I will just give him the shoulder of coldness."

"Yeah, he didn't seem to happy you didn't give him a hug when we left," Bee said grinning.

"I plan to ignore him when we return as well," Kori replied.

Bee and Raven traded glances, Knowing once Kori saw the suprise Richard had waiting for her she would completely forget about her cold shoulder plan.

Saturday, September 6th 5:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

After the girls finished their meal, they began the long drive back toward Richard and Kori's. Bee had texted him on the way to make sure the boys had finished setting up her suprise. He responded that they had, and were just waiting on the girls to return. Raven parked the car in the garage and they girls made their way inside. When the girls eneterd the house, Richard, followed by Vic and Gar, instantly greeted them.

"Hey Kor," Richard said.

"Hmph" was her only reply, as she walked past him, and turned to go upstairs.

Richard smirked before motioning for everyone to follow him, as he headed off behind her.

Kori opend the door to her room and her jaw dropped. Nothing looked the same. The once grey walls were now purple, with green trimming. The covers on her bed were also purple, and a giant stuffed whale now sat on top the blankets. The once bare wooden floors were now coverd by a layer of purple shag carpeting, and in the corner of her room, where the recliner once was, sat a pile of purple, pink, and green been bag chairs. On the ceiling, glow in the dark stars were attached, already glowing dimmly due to the fact that the lights were off. Two new purple night stands were on each side of her bed. Each had lines of green tiger stripes on their legs, making them very eye catching. On the nightstand closest to the door, sat a framed picture of her and her friends at the mall. They had taken a picture in the photobooth, which wasn't easy to fit six people in. The girls's had to sit in the guy's laps, which Raven didn't act to happy about because she'd have to sit on Gar. Kori smiled to herself as she picked up the piture and rubbed her hands across it. In it Vic was kissing Bee on the cheek, Gar was smiling widely, while Raven looked blank, and Richard and her were both smiling, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a large wooden desk with a canvas sitting on it. Beside the desk was a paint kit, filled with brushes of differnt sizes, pencils to scetch out the painting, and every color of paint imaginable. As she turned back to the door, she found all her friends standing there smiling at her.

"I figured, or at least I hope, you'll be staying with me awhile," Richard began, "and I wanted to make you feel as home as possible, so I got everyone to help me. This is what we have been doing all week. I got the girls to distract you so me and the guys could find the supplies, and today, while you were gone, we sat everything up," He informed with a soft smile.

A tear rolled down her face, as he talked. They did all this for her. She had never been this happy in her life. The room was great, but it wasn't the cause of her hapiness. She now knew for sure that these people loved her, she was family to them now, and they were hers. Running, she lept into Richard's arms and hugged him tightly, before moving to Vic, then Bee, then Gar. She paused in front of Raven, knowing she didn't like hugs. Raven saw the pleading look on her face a sighed. "Go ahead."

Kori "eeped," before hugging Raven. She held her a little longer than the rest because she didn't know if she'd ever get to do it again. After she had her fill, she centerd herself in front of her friends. "I cannot believe you did all this for me," she exclaimed, tears still falling.

"It was Dick's idea, we just helped," Bee replied.

Kori turned to Richard and took a step toward him. "Thank you," she smiled at him.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?," He asked hopefully.

"No, I am still not happy with you... but I believe this deserves the forgivness," she said, moving in to hug him, which he gladly accepted.

"We'll just be down stairs," Vic smirked, ushering everyone out.

Once they were gone Richard turned back to Kori. "You mind telling me what I did?" he asked, as the hug continued.

She leaned back a little so that she could see his face. "You truthfully do not know?," she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm a guy, sometimes you have be blunt with us," he half joked.

Kori suddenly found the floor interesting. She couldn't just come out and say how she felt, afterall they weren't together. It wasn't her place to tell Richard she didn't like when other girls flirted with him or when he flirted with them. After a moment of silence Richard continued. "C'mon Kor what's up?"  
I can't fix it if I don't know what I did."

Kori sighed. "That girl at the Huddle House, she was flirting with you, yes?," Kori asked, trying to lead him.

"Yeah, I guess so, but girl's do that all the time," he replied.

Kori frowned. "You seemed most interseted in her as well."

"I was just being nice Kor," Richard assured.

"You are saying you do not think she was attractive?," Kori asked, not believing him.

"Well, yeah she was cute, but so are a billion other girls. I couldn't care less about that," he replied, as he brushed Kori's hair away from her eyes.

"Then what do you care about?," she asked curiously.

Richard smiled. "I care that she is a good person, I care that she isn't after my money or fame, and she wants to know the real person, not the one the media makes me out to be, and I care that she he has a good heart, and cares for people. That's really all that matters."

Kori smiled. "You can be very...," Kori paused, seaching for the word, "charming at times."

Richard chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you think so." He dropped his hands from around her waist, and took a step back. "I'll just let you and your room get to know each other," he joked. She gave him a smile and nodded, and turned and headed down stairs. Kori smiled as she walked over and took a seat on her bed. She looked over the room once again, and that is when she noticed something she hadn't noticed before. On her nightstand, behind her lamp, was a black box. Kori picked it up, and glanced over it for a moment before opening it. When she did a small, folded up peice of paper fell out. She picked up the paper and read it.

'Hey Kor, saw this at the mall, it reminded me of your eyes and I had to get it.'

'Love Richard'

'PS. No complaining, it's non refundable.'

Kori looked from the peice of paper to inside the box and gasped when she saw what laid inside. In it was a gold necklace with and emerald attached to it. Now she understood what he ment by 'it reminded me of your eyes,' It was absolutely beautiful, and must have cost a fortion. She hated when he spent money on her, but this was insane. She put the necklace down on her lap, and picked up the paper again. She read over it twenty times at least, each time pausing on the 'Love Richard' part. 'I cannot love you. One day I may be called to return home, and then what shall happen? I cannot love you Richard... but I do,' she sighed.

She couldn't help but to love him. He was the first human to show her kindness, he took care of her, stood up for her, and all the touching. On her planet touching was much more intament than it was here on Earth, and they touched constantly. She never stood a chance, and her heart could very well pay for it. For Tameranians love was differnt. When a Tameranian fell in love they woud love that person, and only that person for the rest of their life, which was scary considering all the unknown factors. She didn't know if one day she'd have to return home, or even what Richard's feelings were toward her. Could he possibly love her as well? The answer to that would decide if this was a blessing or a curse. Only time would tell. Sighing she stood from the bed and hooked the beautiful, emerald necklace around her neck. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. It really did match her eyes. She smiled softly before stripping off her close and getting in the shower. As she let the water run down her back she held the neclace with one of her hands. Right then she promised herself no matter where she was or what Richard's feelings were for her, it would never leave her neck. To her it was a symbol, a symbol of hope, hope that just maybe there was away that he loved her as well, that they could be together no matter what happend. She exited the shower and dried off, but instead of putting on clothing she went straight to bed. It had been an enventful day to say the least, and she was very tired. She got under her purple covers, and closing her eyes, fell quickly asleep, dreaming of the man she now knew she loved with all her heart.


	8. The Beach

Love, Football, And Superheros - Your Average Highschool Story

Chapter Eight - The Beach

Sunday, September 7th 7:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Love this chapter. The first arche of the story is chapters 1 - 15, and this one is way up there on my fav list, along with chapters 2 and 14. Remember to review. 60 for another chapter.

Kori felt herslef being shook awake. She blinked open her eyes to find Richard sitting on her bed side. She smiled softly up at him and reached for his hand. "Hey there," he smiled down at her, once he saw she was awake.

"Greetings," she replied, stroking the top of his hand were her thumb.

"I figured since you woke me up yesterday I'd pay you back today, set my alarm clock and everything," he joked.

Kori giggled, and glanced at her alarm clock to find she slep over twelve hours. "I slep a long time," she commented.

"You did," Richard agreed. "I came up here to wake you up for dinner last night, but you were out cold. I thought about waking you then, but decided against it. We saved you a whole pizza by the way, that is if Vic hasn't ate it yet"

"I thank you, I was very tired yesterday," she responded.

"Well, I hope you regained your energy because today we're going to the beach. Taking a boat ride, having a bonfire, the whole deal," he informed.

Kori was so excited, she sat up so quickly that her covers fell off of her, exposing her breasts. "Oh, this shall be glorius," she exclaimed. "I have been wanting to go the bench since I moved here."

Richard didn't hear any of that. His eyes were wide, as he swallowed. "Ummm, Kor," he pointed to her exposed breasts.

Kori raised an eyebrow not realizing what he was pointing at until she looked down, to find her girls were on display. Smiling sheepishly she grabbed the corvers and coverd them. "My apologies, I got excited."

Richard's brain still wasn't fully fuctioning so he just nodded. He had seen plenty of naked women before, but Kori was differnt. She had an affect on him he couldn't quite explain, not to mention he'd been a saint since he had met her.

"Richard are you the okay? You do not appear well," she commented noticing his face was lacking some colour.

He shook his head vigourously. "Umm yeah. Fine, just ummm... hey, you found the necklace," he said, seeing the gold chain around her neck.

Kori looked down at her necklace and gripped it with her hand. She closed her eyes and a smile spread across her face as she remembered what it now stood for. "It is most beautiful, I love it," she said with multiple meanings.

Richard smiled. "I'm glad you like it, you look really beautiful with... well, you look beautiful all the time really," he said feeling a little nervous. Nightwing may not flinch in the face of danger, but Richard Grayson was scared to death by the way she made him feel.

Kori blushed and smiled softly. "I thank you. I shall never take it off."

"Good. Now, why don't you get up and get ready, while I make everyone some breakfast," he suggested.

"We are not going to the Huddle House?," she asked suprised, not to say she wasn't happy that they weren't. Richard almost never cooked breakfast, they always ate at the Huddle House.

"Nah, I thought I'd attempt to cook today," he replied, remembering Kori being mad at him after the incident yesterday. He definitely didn't want that again.

"Very well," she replied

Richard stood from the bed. "See you down stairs," he said before heading out of the room.

When Richard got down stairs, he glanced at his friends, who we're watching the news on the living room couch, before he headed into the kitchen and turned on the stove. After about twenty minutes of cooking, he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned to see Kori, walking toward, him wearing nothing but a purple bikini and her emerald necklace. "This is acceptable for the beach, yes?," Kori questioned, doing a quick spin, so he could see her from all angles.

Richard nodded as he took in her appearance. "Yep, I'd say so," he replied, pratically drooling.

Kori saw that he was starring and blushed. "Do I look the okay?," she asked, just to hear him say it.

"Yeah, alot better than okay," he complimented.

Kori beamed a smile. "I thank you."

"Anyway," he began, "breakfast is almost ready, why don't you go tell everyone to get ready so we can leave as soon as we eat."

Kori nodded. "I shall," she replied, before scampering out of the kitchen, and into the living room, where her friends sat on the couch. "Friends," she called, causing them all to turn to her. "Richard has instructed me to tell you to get ready so that me way leave upon the consumption of the breaking of fast."

"Yeah, yeah, tell Richie-rich we're on it," Vic replied.

Kori nodded before scampering off back to kitchen to help Richard set the plates out.

* * *

Sunday, September 7th 9:30 AM - Jump City beach.

Normal Pov

After breakfast the guys packed the coooler up with drinks and snacks, while the girls grabbed some towels and loads of sunblock for Raven. After everything was loaded into the two cars, they made there way to the beach. Richard smiled at Kori as he drove. She was absoulutely giddy, and asked how much longer it would take to to get there at least ten times. When they did arrive she was the first one out of the car. She gazed over the sandy shore and seemingly endless oncean in awe. Though it was early, the beach was already pretty packed. Alot of faces she reconized from school were there, most of whom were not yet in the water. While she was enamored is the sight of the beach, the boys were carrying the suplies down to a spot they deemed acceptable. After everyone was setteld, the fun began. Vic and Gar threw the football they had brought back and forth, while Kori and Bee made there way into the water, and Richard and Raven went for a walk down the shore. Kori had seen them walk off from the water, but it didn't concern her. Their relationship reminded her of the one she had with her brother, she knew there were no romantic feelings between them.

Raven and Richard eventually got tired of walking and took a seat on their towels, while everyone else continued to do their own thing. Raven noticed Richard watching Kori spalsh Bee in the water and smiled a little.

"You like her don't you?," she asked.

Richard glanced at her from out of the corner of his eye. "Yeah... alot actually."

"Then why aren't you together?," she continued.

"It's complicated. It's not really possible to be with someone unless they know everything about you, and I can't just be like, 'hey Kor, oh by the way I forgot to mention I'm Nightwing,'" he replied somewhat jokingly. "It just wouldn't be fair to her if we were together."

"No, what's not fair to her is that all she wants is to be with you, and you want let her, even though you want the same thing,' Raven said in a scolding tone.

Richard sighed. "I'm just trying to do what I think is right, and sometimes what's right isn't the same thing as what you want."

Raven frowned. "You're just stubborn."

He chuckled. "You're one to talk."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven dismissed.

"Oh, c'mon. You and Beast Boy are worse than me and Kori. At least we don't fight like and old married couple," Richard smirked.

"Me and Gar are just friends," she insisted.

"Right...," he teased.

"We are!," she exclaimed.

Richard held his hands up defensively. "Okay, if you say so."

Raven just frowned at him. Truth was she was begining to not even believe herself.

After awhile everyone returned to the towels for lunch. Kori sat down next to Richard, while the rest of the group sat about twenty yards away.  
"Richard," Kori began as she swallowed a peice of her ham and musturd sandwhich. "What time are we doing the riding of the boat?," she asked.

"Right after lunch," he informed before taking a bite of his own sandwhich.

"Will we see whales?," she asked hopefully.

"Maybe, I...," he began before being interupted.

"Wow, funny running into you here," a female Voice called from behind them.

Both Kori and Richard turned to see Britney standing there in red bikinni. Richard tried not to look her over, while Kori glared at her.

"Umm, hey Britney, why aren't you at work?" Richard greeted a little uncomfortably.

"Off today, what are you guys doing here?," she asked cheerfully.

"We are about to do the riding of the boat together," Kori replied for him. She reached for his hand, and intertwined her fingers with his. He was hers, even if he didn't know it.

Britney glanced at their locked hands and frowned. She had picked up the vibe they were together yesterday, but this all but confirmed it. "Well, I guess I'll just see you in school Dick," she said with fake enthusiasm, before walking off.

Richard let out a sigh of reliefe as she left. He didn't need the drama today. "Well, that was... odd," he commented.

"I do not like her," Kori replied.

"Well, forget it about, we got whales to find," Richard proclaimed with dramatic enthusiasm, causing Kori to giggle.

"Yes, let us go," she agreed.

With the completion of lunch the group headed for the docks. Kori and and Richard walked hand in hand the whole way. She'd seen in movies that it was considerd romantic for couples to take walks on the beach hand in hand, so she was overjoyed they were doing something she knew earthen couples did. When they arrived at the docks Richard located the boat he'd rented for the little trip. It was very nice, and had more than enough space for the six of them. After informing the captain they were ready to set sail, him and kori headed to the front of the boat. Kori leaned against the rail, and Richard wrapped his arms around her waist causing her breath to hitch. It was moments like this, moments when it was just them and he held her tightly, and talked in a hushed tone into her ear, that made her fall in love with him. She just hoped he wouldn't break her heart, but that was something she'd worry about later. Now she was happy, and she wasn't about to let herself ruin that.

After about thrirty minutes Kori got what she had hoped for. A group of whales rose from the oncean, less that fifty yards from the boat.

"Richard look!," she exclaimed as she pointed.

He chuckled. "I see."

The whales stayed near the boat for almost two minutes before disapearing back under the water, much to Kori's displeasure. They rode in the boat for another two hours before returning to the docks. On the way back to the beach Richard looked over at Kori, who was happily strolling along beside him. "Well, did you have fun?," he asked.

"Yes, it most enjoyable. Thank you for taking me," she replied.

"Anything fo you," he smiled at her.

"Well, if you two are done with mushyness, someone needs to go to the store and get the stuff for the bonfire tonight," Gar exclaimed.

"Not me," Vic replied. "Me and Bee are going for a walk down the shore."

"I do not wish to go either," Kori added in. "I want to do the bathing in the sun."

"That's fine. Me, Gar, and Raven can handle it," Richard responded.

"Fine by me. I've had enough of this sun," Raven droned as they step back onto the sand.  
"I don't know Rae, you could use a tan," Gar joked, earning a hard slap on the back of the head from Raven, which caused everyone to laugh.

"Well anyway, we'll be back in about thirty minutes," Richard informed.

"Very well, I shall see you then," Kori said, giving him a hug.

Richard hugged her back before releasing her and heading for his car with Raven and a still dazed Gar following.

Vic turned to Kori. "Alright little lady, we're bout to go for a walk. You're more than welcomed to come with us if you want," he offerd.

Kori smiled at his politness, but shook her head. "No, you may go on with out me, I am going to do the relaxing until Richard returns."

"Alright girl, if you need anything we'll be somewhere down by the shore," Bee informed.

Kori just nodded and smiled in response.

"See ya later Kor," Vic said as he and Bee walked off toward the water's edge.

"Have fun friends," Kori waved, before heading off to her towel. She placed the sunglasses Richard have given her over her eyes before laying back, and let the sun hit her skin. It didn't take long for her to lose track of time, as she relaxed her mind and body. She was only brought back to earth when she felt a hand run down her arm. She smiled, believing it to be Richard, but when she heard the person say, "hey cutie" in her ear, her eyes shot open, and she sat up quickly. She wasn't suprised to see that it was Xavier sitting there beside her. She instantly scooted away from him. "Xavier? What are you doing here?," she asked, not sounding to happy.

He chuckled a little. "The beach? It's hot outside, why wouldn't I be here?," he questioned retorically.

"That is not what I mean. Why are you here beside me?" she clarifed.

"I saw a friend. Is it crime to aproach someone you know in a public place?," he asked in almost an amused tone.

"We are not friends. You tried to come between me and Richard," She replied, the anger seaping through her voice.

"Look, I already told you at first that was my attention, but I'm trying to show you that I actually like you. Just give me one date," he requested.

"As I said before, Richard would not like that, and I am fairly certain neither would I," she reminded.

"You never know until you try," he coaxed.

"No, I know quite clearly, so please leave me alone before I retrieve Vic or Richard returns. I am certain neither would be to happy to see you," Kori threatened.

Xavier eyes narrowed. "Fine, but this isn't over," he warned, before standing and calmly walking off. Kori scoffed, not wanting anything more to do with the guy. Suddenly she felt arms grab her behind, causing her to jump. She was ready to throw a Tameranian strenghtend punch before she saw that it was Richard. "Did I scare you?," he asked teasingly into her ear.

"Yes, and it was not nice," she pouted.

Richard chuckled. "Well, I think this will make it up to you," he said handing her a bottle musturd.

She looked up at him smiling. "You are lucky you have this, otherwise I would be most upset with you."

Richard positoned himself so that he was sitting directy behind her, allowing to lean back against him. "Yeah, I am pretty lucky," he said with grin.

Kori blushed, and laid her head against his chest. She then noticed that none of the others were in sight. "Richard, where is everyone else?"

"Gar went to find Vic, so they could set up the bonfire and Raven's in the car still. She doesn't really like the beach," Richard replied.

"Oh, that is a shame. I found it to be most enjoyable," Kori said.

"She'll be okay once it cools down a little. You wanna go for a swim?," he offerd.

Kori turned so that she could see him. A beaming smile was on her face. "Yes, I have been waiting for you to get in the water all day," she exclaimed.

"Well, let's not keep you waiting any longer," Richard replied, standing and pulling her up with him. They walked hand in hand into the water, which was really warm at this time of day. When Kori had her back turned to him Richard smirked and dove under the water.

Kori turned around to see he was gone. She looked around, but he was no where in sight. "Where, did he goaaagh!," she squeled when she felt something grab her by the ankle. Suddenly whatever had her released her ankle, and Richard shot up directly in front of her, laughing.

"Richard, that was not funny," she scolded. "I believed I was being attacked by the shark of great whiteness."

Richard chuckled at how badly she messed up great white shark. The way she said things sometimes was beyond adorable. "I'm sorry, I mmm," he tried to apologise, but was stopped when she coverd his mouth with her hand.

"Do not try, you have scared me twice today. Musturd shall not be able to fix this," she said, before dropping her hands and turning away from him.

"Oh, c'mon Kor," he pleaded, unable to stop himself from smiling.

Her only response was to cross her arms over her chest, and look back at him so she could stick her tonge out at him.

Richard's smile turned into a devious smirk. "Okay fine, but not talking is a declaration of war," he playfully warned.

"I do not fear water," she retorted, believing he was going to splash her.

"I never said anything about water," he said placing a hand on each side of her, then leaning so that his mouth was touching her ear. "I know your really ticklish on your sides," he whispered.

Kori's eyes went wide. "Richard," she began warningly. "Do not..." It was to late. He began to tilkle her, before she could finish. She tried to escape him, but he was to quick. "Richard... no... please... I cannot... take it," she managed in between fits of laughter.

"Should of thought of that before you ignored me," he teased as he continued.

"I will... talk to... you."

"Promise?," he grinned.

"Yes," she squeled.

Richard holted his attack on her waist, but still held her tightly.

Even after he stopped, it still took Kori a minute to calm herself. When she finally did, she turned to face him. "I feel the need to remind I am aware of where you sleep," she said playfully.

Richard had a smug look on his face. "You're gonna sneak into my room at night?," he asked.

"Yes, I shall," she replied.

Richard was begining to have a very strong want inside of him. He could pratically feel the lust coursing through his veins at this point. "Maybe that's not such a bad thing," he said with a smirk.

Kori was suprised by not so much what he said, but how he said it. She could hear the seduction in his voice, and her body was responding to it. "Maybe it is not," she agreed softly. Their faces were now only an inch apart, and both had a haunger in their eyes. Their lips were almost brushing when Vic called from shore, "hey loverboy, come help set up the bonfire."

Richard suddenly realized what he was doing and backed away, much to Kori's frustration and displeasure. "I should go help them," Richard said, dropping his hands from her waist.

Kori sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling somewhat hurt. "Very well."

Richard gave her a light smile before walking past her, off to help Vic and Gar.

Kori stayed in the comforting waters a little whie longer, but decided to head to shore when her fingers started to wrinkle. She took a seat on her towel, and drew her knees up to her to her chest. Bee noticed that she looked sad from her where stood by Vic, and decided to find out what was wrong, so she walked over at sat down beside her. "You okay Kor?," she asked.

Kori sighed. "Yes, Richard is just confusing me," she reponded, sounding somber.

"How?," Bee questioned.

"He comes so close to kissing me, but then it is like he changes his mind. I do not understand him," Kori explained.

Bee gave her a sad, yet understanding smile. "He's probally a little confused himself. You're the first girl I think he's ever really had feelings for."

"I just wish he would quit being so difficult," Kori repied.

Bee laughed. "All guys are like that, but you know what? I think I have an idea," Bee said with a smirk.

Kori became instantly curious. "What is this idea?"

"You'll just have to wait till the bonfire to see," she informed with a knowing smile, before getting up and walking back to Vic, leaving a very curious Kori behind.

* * *

Sunday, September 7th 6:30 PM - Jump City beach

Normal POV

After the bonfire had been set up, the group gatherd around it. The sun was beging to dim, and the sky was a mixture of blue and ornge. Richard had leaned back against a log, and pulled Kori down directly in front of him. She leaned the whole weight of her body back against him, while Vic started the fire, and Gar brought out the marshmellows and roasting sticks. Richard put a marshmellow on the end of the stick and roasted it before taking it off and fed it to Kori, who giggled at the gesture. Kori then roasted one and after it cooled enough, she took it off and reaching back, placed it into his mouth. Their friends, who sat on the opposite side of the fire, looked on at the public display of affection. "Dude they got it bad," Gar said in a hushed tone.

"You ain't kidding. There more mushy than me and you," he said, turning to look at Bee.

"I think there cute together," replied smiling. Suddenly the plan she had discussed with Kori earlier came back into her mind. A grin crossed her face. "Hey, how about we play truth or dare?," she questioned everyone.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Truth or dare? We aren't kids." She glanced at Gar. "Well, most of us aren't Kids."

Gar completely ignored her. "I'm so in," he exclaimed.

"I'll play," Vic agreed.

"Okay," Richard nodded at Bee.

Kori squeezed Richard's hand to get his attention. "What is the Truth or dare?," she asked.

"It's a game. Basically we all take turns asking one person in the the group tuth or dare. If they say truth, you can ask them anything, and they have to answer truthfully. If they say dare, you can dare them to do anything, and they have to do it," he explained.

Kori giggled. "The games here are not named very creatively."

Richard chuckled. "I guess not. You wanna play?," he asked.

"Yes, it sounds most fun," she replied. In the back of her mind she wonderd if this had something to do with plan Bee had mentioned earlier.

Raven just sighed in defeate. "Whatever."

"Alright, everyone's in. Who wants to go first?" Bee asked excitedly.

"I will," Vic replied. He then looked over each one of his friends, before stopping on Gar. A grin crossed his face. "Grass Stain," he pointed.

"Dare," Gar proclaimed fearlessly.

Vic's grin widend. "Strip naked and run down the beach."

Gar's eyes widend. "But dude, people are still here," he protested.

Vic shrugged. "Oh well, you know the rules."

Gar sighed as he stood, and stripped right there in front of everyone. Vic and Bee almost fell off the log they were sitting on, Raven's eyes went wide, and Richard shut his tightly, and coverd Kori's with his hand. She really wasn't botherd by it. Nakedness still wasn't a big deal to her. "Dude, I didn't mean strip in front of us," Vic complained, as he sheilded his eyes.

"Should have been more specific," Gar shrugged, before taking off into a dead sprint down the beach, earning a mixture of screams, laughs, and whistles from the beach's ocupants. He returned around twenty seconds later out of breath, and quickly put back on his swim shorts. "Alright, my turn," he said, as he plopped down on his log. He instantly looked at Vic, before glancing at Bee. A michevious smirk crossed his face. "Bee."

She gulped. "Ummm... dare," she replied, not sounding to sure.

"I dare you to...," he paused as he looked around the beach. His eyes eventually setteld on a guy sitting down in the sand a short distance away. "Kiss that guy," he pointed.

Bee followed his finger to find the guy he was talking about. She then glanced back at Vic, who looked like he was ready to stangle Gar. Bee flashed a sheepish smile before she stood and walked over to the guy, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, before scampering back to the group, leaving him very very confused.

"I ment on the lips," Gar complained.

"Should of been more specific," she shrugged, using Gars words against him.

Vic smiled proudly. "That's my girl," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Bee smiled devilishly. "My turn," she stated, before looking directly at Richard. It was time to get her plan under way. "Richard."

"Dare," he replied without hesitation.

Bee smirked. She knew he would be to proud to chose truth. "I dare you to kiss Kori, and it has to be on the lips for atleast thirty seconds." There would be no finding away out of this.

Richard and Kori's jaws both dropped. "What?," he asked, making sure he heard her right.

"You heard me, get to kissing," she demanded.

Kori turned so that she was facing Richard. Their eyes locked instantly. Both appeared a little stunned. "Ummm hey," he said, but then mentally slapped himself. How could he have been so smooth earlier, and now they best thing he could come up with was 'ummm hey.'

She swallowed nervously. "Greetings."

Their lips gravitated closer to each others, and their friends began to watch like it was the last kiss in the final scene of a movie. "I'm gonna kiss you now," he whisperd.

Kori brushed her hair behind her ears, and replied in the same tone. "Okay." Right as her eyes closed their lips met. Everything around them just faded into nothingness, and it was only them. Some people feel fireworks when they kiss, but this was more like a nuclear bomb going off. Richard ran his hands down her side, and her hands made their way into to Richard's hair. He pulled on her, and she raised herself so that she was sitting in his lap. She felt his tounge slide against her lips, and she opend her mouth to allow him entrance. Their tounges began to wrestle for dominance, as the kissing and the touches became more heated. She pulled his hair and bit his bottom lip, and he gripped her sides tightly as his hips thrusted foward, sending surges of pleasure through both of their bodys.

Their friends glanced at each other, before Vic spoke up. "Umm, guys it's been way over thirty second."

"Yeah, you can quit now," Gar added.

Neither of them responded.

"See what did!," Gar complained. "Now we got a porno going on in the middle of the beach."

Bee gave a nervous laugh. She hadn't expected this.

After about five minutes the others just walked off, aware that they weren't quiting anytime soon. After a solid twenty minutes, numb lips and the need for air forced them to break away. Their eyes still didn't leave each others after they parted. "Wow," Richard breathed.

A smile crossed Kori's face. "Wow, indeed," she agreed. "My lips feel very tingly," she added, rubbing her fingers across them.

"Mine to," he replied.

"Richard?," she asked.

"Yeah?," he questioned

"I like this game very much," she grinned.

A smile crossed his face and he leaned in so that their lips were touching. "Then let's play more," he teased seductively.

Kori was becoming very aroused at this point. "Fine, do you wish for the truth or the dare?" she asked, matching his tone.

"Dare," he whispered as he rubbed his lips up and down against hers.

"Kiss me," She dared.

"My pleasure," he replied taking her lips in his own once again.

After another makeout session, the sun was begining to sink below the horizon, and everyone dicided it was time to leave. As they guys packed up the suplies they had brought and put out the fire, the girls talked off to themselves.

"Well girl, it looks like you're official," Bee comented.

"Offical?," Kori repeated.

"Yeah, it means you're Richards girlfriend now," Bee explained.

Kori's eyes widend and a huge smile spread across her face. "Truly?"

"Yeah, I think the hour long make out session made that pretty clear," Bee replied.

Kori was on cloud nine at the moment, and nothing could bring her down. She wanted to fly so badly, but that probally wouldn't be a good idea. "Oh, this is glorius," she said dreamily.

Bee laughed. "Now, next up on the couples train we have Garfield Logan and Raven Roth," she teased.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Not happening," she replied before walking off toward the cars, leaving Bee and Kori to laugh.

Sunday, September 7th 8:30 PM - Richard and Kori's house

After all the supplies from the day were packed away, Richard and Kori said goodbye to their friends. The whole way home both had goofy grins on their faces. Kori wanted to ask Richard if she was his girlfriend, but she thought it best to leave it alone for now. When they enterd the house, Richard walked her upstairs to her bedroom door, where they stopped, as if he were dropping her off after there first date.

"Today was most enjoyable," she said as he leaned back against the wall beside her door.

"This is usually the part of the night where I say it doesn't have to end, but I'll settle for a goodnight kiss," he half joked.

Kori smiled softly, as she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. Richard smiled as she broke away. "Goodnight Kori."

"Pleasent dreams Richard," she replied as she stepped inside his door, and closed it softly behind her.

Richard grinned ear to ear as he headed into his room. He knew didn't have to patrol tonight, he rarely did on Sundays, so he headed straight for the closet to grab some pajama pants, then straight to the shower. As the water hit his back, he thought of only one thing, the only thing that matterd at the moment. Kori. 'God, she's so amazing. I never felt this way before.' A sudden realization struck him at his core. 'I think I... I think I might be in love with her,'

His Heart began to beat quickly, and he felt his knees grow week. He couldn't love her, it wasn't fair to her. He would never be able to give himself completely to her. She deserved better than that, better than him. And what if Slade, or worse, The Joker ever found out who he was? She'd be the first person they'd target. It would be hard losing her, but it would kill him if it was his fault. He wouldn't allow himself to feel this way, he couldn't. Starting now he'd have to build his walls up around her, no matter how much he didn't want to, no matter how much it hurt,... no matter how much he loved her.


	9. Running Scared

Love, Football, And Superheroes - Your Average Highschool Story

Chapter Nine - Running Scared

Well you guys killed the reviews, so once again I will challenge you and ask for 80. Also, I go a few question in the reviews. Someone asked if Xavier was Red X, answer to that is you'll have to wait and see. The other question was if Beast Boy was the whale that was seen. It's subjective, you cantake it as it was just a whale or that it Gar. Anyway review and enjoy.

Moday, September 8th 7:25 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Kori's POV

"Kori, wake up," I hear Richard call, but he sounds as if he is at a distance.

I blink my eyes open to find Richard leaning against the frame of my door with his muscular arms crossed over his chest. The usual smile that is on his face when he wakes me is not there, in fact he appears most stoic. Regardless I greet him cheerfully. "Greetings Richard," I smile brightly at him.

He only gives me a half smile before turning to walk out of the room, which does worry me. I wonder if something is wrong with him?

As I take my morning shower my mind replays the events of the previous day. I smile and rub my fingers across my lips. The feeling his touch brings me is so... powerful. Xhal I love him so much, but I am still most confused. I do not know what are relationship status is. We cannot just be friends, can we? No, it has to be more, or at least I hope it is. I believe I shall talk with him about it when we return from school.

The ride to Huddle House is quite. Richard says nothing, but I see him glance at me a few times. Each time he does this, his stoic expression breaks just enough for me to see his emotions. He seems sad, but I am not sure. I begin to wonder if I did something wrong.

Richard does not hold my hand as we walk into Huddle House, he does not touch me at all, which does disapoint me. When we walk through the door I hear Vic call from are usual booth, "Well, look who were able to pull their lips apart long enough join us for breakfast."

I blush, and Richard does not even acknowledge the comment. When I sat down in the booth beside Bee, I expect Richard to sat on the opposite side of me as he always does, but he instead sits down on the other side of the booth, next to Raven. Everyone gives him odd looks, including me, but he just seems to not take notice of them. I see him and Raven look at each other, as if they are communicating with out talking. Suddenly her eyes widen and she glances at me, before looking back at Richard, who just adverts his eyes to the table. Raven then looks at everyone but me. They all seem to understand whatever she is trying to communicate because all their eyes go wide and glance at me as she did. I am most confused at this point, but I remain quite. Ocassionally during the breaking of fast, I glance at Richard, who is just picking at his eggs of the chicken with his fork. Everyone else is also acting most strangley. I am now sure there is something wrong, but I do not know what.

After breakfast Richard drove us to school. Once again the car ride was filled silence. I tried to start a coversation, but he would only respond to me with a yes, no, or a sound. It was most frustrating, considering are car rides together were usually filled with laughter and playful arguments on subjects such as what musturd does and does not taste good on, and which movies were for kids and which were not.

First period is much worse than the car ride. When I walk in I see Britney, the girl from the Huddle House, was in there. She instantly runs to Richard when he walks in, which makes me angry, but I do the biting my tounge and just listen.

"Hey Dick," she says excitedly. I roll my eyes, as does the rest of our friends.

I see Richard glance at me uneasy, but then he looks back and her, and puts on a smile, but I can see it is fake. Richard's real smiles, the ones I get to see in the early morning rides and the late night movies, is far more glorius. "Hey Britney," he greets.

"Where do you guys sit in here?," she asks.

"Umm, over there," he points to the last two rows in the room. "You can sit with us if you'd like," he offers. Everyone trades glances, before looking at him as if he has misplaced his marbles.

"I'd love to," she exclaims. Not carring to hear my love and some girl flirt, I go to my seat and sit down. My friends join me quickly, all giving me sympathetic looks. Richard and Brittney follow behind shortly after. He sets in his normal seat, while she sits down across from him in the third row. The class is spent mostly with Coach Garret watching the film on his laptop, leaving the class to do as they wish. I lay my head down on my desk and listen to Britney and Richard talk the entire period. I hear her laugh, and for some reason that makes me want to cry. I think of my home world. There I would have the right to challenge her for the right to keep my mate, but this is not Tameran and it does not appear that Richard is my mate. After class I hope Richard walks me to my class of art as he always does, but that is not the case today. I see him walk off with Britney. When he places a hand on her back, I feel tears begin to form in my eyes. My only comfort is that my friends walk me to class in place of Richard. I sat quitely to myself the whole period. I am an array of differnt emotions, but the most prominant being sadness.

In third period Gar attempts to cheer me up with his jokes that I still do not understand. Truthfully I didn't even hear him. My mind was much to busy, focusing on Richard. I cannaot believe that after yesterday he is ignoring me. I am a fool to think that he trully loved me, or even liked me. It is all just a game to him, and I cannot help but to play. The worst part of the whole situation is that no mattter what he does I will love him regardless. It is unconditional and unescapable.

Me and Gar exit the class when the bell rings. I am not suprised when Richard is not there to walk me to lunch. He is probably off somewhere with Britney. When me and Gar enter the lunch we head straight for our table. Just as suspected, Richard is not preasent. I am instantly greeted by Vic.

"Hey, little lady," he says with a sad smile.

"Greetings, I reply somberly, as I sit.

"You doing okay?," Bee asks.

I do not care to hide my feelings at the moment. "The man I love is off with another girl, so no, I am not," I answer sadly.

No one seems suprised by declaration of love for him. I guess it is rather obvious. Even though I have not voiced it, I have not hid my stong affection for him either.

Raven sighs, and I can she is debating something in her mind. "You Know," she begins sounding almost hesitant, "Dick cares about you alot more than you know."

"If he truly did care for me he would not be with Britney?," I respond with an angry tone.

"Well, that just it...," she continues debate with herself. "You remember when he told you the story of his parents death, and how for long time he felt as if it was his fault that they died?," she asks me.

I nod in response.

"Well, he's not quite as over that as he pretends to be. He still struggles with it everyday. His worst fear is losing more people he cares about, and he cares about you more than anyone or anything, and he's terrified. He's literally running scared," Raven tells me.

I feel my heart ache. I had no idea he felt that way. He has not mentioned his sadness over this to me, but then again he does not often talk about how he feels. But how does she know so much? "Raven, how do you know this?" I ask.

She shifts side to side, apearing to be most uncomfotable. "Just trust me, I know Dick better than he knows himself."

I sigh. I understand why he feels this way. He could lose me. If Tameran is victourious in the war, I will be called home, and forced to marry Prince Karras to ensure Tameran's strength for generations to come. The only way I would be allowed to stay with Richard is if he were able to defeate Prince Karras in combat, but no normal human outside of The Nightwing or The Batman would stand a chance against a Tameranian. Yes, I do understand why Richard would be reluctant to care for someone after the loss of his parents, but that does not change my want for him. I know it is selfish and wrong, but I cannot help it. My love for him burns so deeply inside of me that he is apart of me. No human could possibly understand how much I love him, because they do not love as deeply as we do. As I think, I see Raven looking at me oddly. She seems somewhat shocked, and her mouth is slightly agape. I do not understand what I did, but it must have been something truly shocking to earn a look like that from Raven, who is usually most stoic. I look around the table to see if I am getting the same look from the rest of my friends, but they all seem perfectly calm. I look back at Raven. Her eyes are now closed, and she is perfectly still. After about a minute, her eyes open and she look at me, this time with more of questioning look on her face. I am most confused as to what I did. She seems to do the forgetting of it, and turns away, regainig her stoic expression. It didn't take long for Vic to gain an odd look, but he wasn't looking at me. His eyes were starring down something behind me, and saw that his expression is becoming one of anger. Gar, Bee, and Raven seem to see what he is looking at as well, and adopt the same anger filled expression. I turn around to see what they are looking at and I instantly feel sick. There he is, my love, my everything, kissing Britney up against one of the walls in the lunch room. I feel my heart shatter, and tears beging to roll down my face almost instantly. "I cannot watch this," I say weakly, and quickly stand and run from the lunch room, not really sure where I'm going, but anywhere is better than here.

Monday, September 8th 12:00 PM - lunch room

Normal POV

Everyone watched, sadend as Kori left in tears. Bee then tured her attention to Richard, who was still making out with Britney. "I'm so gonna kick his ass," she spat.

"I'll help," Vic said with a glare.

"Me too," Gar agreed.

"You all need to calm down," Raven intejected.

"Calm down? Dick's over there making out with another girl, knowing Kori is in love with him," Gar protested, the anger evident in his voice.

"Look, the way he is handling this is questionable, but his reasons are understandable and not unfounded. There's alot about Kori that you all don't know, and it makes the situation alot more complicated than it appears," Raven explained. When Kori had been in thought a moment ago, Raven had picked up on her thoughts by accident. She knew everything now, and understood the whole situation far more than anyone else involved.

"Well, please fill us in on what we don't know," Bee replied.

Raven shook her head. "It's not my place. There are things about all you that I know, that you probablly wouldn't want others to find out about, but I don't go around telling everyone."

No one could argue with that. "Well, we at least need to go check on her," Bee said.

Raven nodded before closing her eyes. "She's on the roof," she informed, reopening her eyes.

Everyone stood from the table, but Bee placed and hand on Vic's shoulder urging him to sit back down. "When I said we, I meant me and Raven. She needs girl talk."

Gar was about to protest, but his mouth shut when Vic nodded. "Take care of her,' he said seriously.

"We will," Bee assured with a soft smile.

The girls headed out of the lunchroom toward the roof. When they opend the door they found Kori leaning against the gate, tears still falling from her eyes. Kori looked up when she heard the aproaching footsteps. Apart of her hoped it was Richard coming to get her, but she found Bee and Ravn walking toward her, causing her to be disapointed, and at the same time relieved she didn't have to face him yet. "Hey Kor," Bee greeted as she and Raven setteld on each side of her.

"Greetings friends," Kori replied through her soft sobs.

Bee glanced meaningfully at Raven. Raven sighed and nodded, before placing her hand on Kori's shoulder. Suddenly Kori felt the pain in her heart dim, and an odd calm come over her. The tears stopped and her breath evend out, as if by magic.

"You doing okay?," Raven asked.

"I do not know. I am sad, but I believe it comforts me to have both of you here," Kori responded as she wiped the leftover tears from her eyes.

Bee smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Kori returnd her smile before turning to look at Raven. "Raven do you truly believe Richard cares for me?," Kori asked, looking for reassurance.

"Yeah, he told me he does," Raven replied.

Kori felt more of the pain in her heart fade.

"He just needs a couple days to realize he's and idiot, then he'll be crawling back to you, begging for you to forgive him," Bee assured, sounding very confident.

A small smile crossed Kori's face. "Truly?," she asked hopefully.

"Yeah, no doubt, but till then I think it's a good idea that you stay with me and Vic," she suggested. Suddenly her face brightens dramatically. "Oh no, I got a better idea. We'll send Vic to Gar's and me you and Raven we'll have a sleep over," she exclaimed.

Raven rolled her eyes, and Kori looked confused. "What is this sleep over?," Kori asked.

"It's where a a few girls get together and do each others hair, paint each others nails, watch movies all night, and talk about cute boys," Bee explained.

Kori's eyes widend in delight. "Oh yes, that sounds most joyus," she exclaims.

"Great... plus Dick's gonna be really upset that you're not staying with him," she informed with a grin.

Kori frowned. "I do not wish to upset him. Will that not only make things worse?"

"No it'll make him miss you. I mean you guys are together every minute of the day. You got to show him what he's missing," she said, still grinning.

"Is this not being the sneaky, and manipulating his emotions?," Kori asked, unsure of the plan.

"All is fair in love and war," Raven responded.

Kori noded, beleiving that to be a very smart saying. "Then yes, let us do the sleeping over."

"This is gonna be great," Bee exclaims.

"Yeah, great," Raven replied sarastically.

Just then the bell rings and the girls exit the roof, and head to class. When Raven walks into english she finds Richard sitting in his normal seat, looking very somber. Raven sits down beside him, and makes no attempt to hide her death glare. "Hey Raven," he greets in a tone that matches his expression.

"What the hell was that back there?" she spat in a hushed tone. "Kori stormed out of the lunchroom in tears because you and what's her name couldn't keep your lips off each other, and what makes this worse is that you're in love with her."

Richard sighed. "I'm doing what's best for her," he defended himself, but had no anger in his voice, only dispair. "Things are just to dangerous for her to be with me. If she got hurt, I'd never be able to live with myself. I won't do that to her. Maybe if I focus on Britney my feelings for her will just fade."

"So you won't date her, but you have no problem shattering her heart into a million peices?," Raven questioned, still angry.

Richard swallowed hard, and suddenly found the wooden top of his desk very interesting. "I don't know what else to do. I'm damned if I do I'm damned if I don't. Like I said yesterday, I gotta do what I thinks right."

"If you think making the girl who loves you more than anything cry is right, then your a damn fool," Raven said coldly.

Richard eyes widend slightly. "She loves me?"

"Of course she does, idiot," Raven replied.

Richard fliped his sun glasses down over his eyes. "I need to be alone," he says before standing and walking out of the room, ignoring the teacher asking where he was going.

Raven watched him leave. She knew more aspects of the situation than anyone else, even Richard and Kori. She didn't blame him for being he confused, but he couldn't treat her like he had. With any luck he'd realize that.

Monday, September 8th 12:25 PM - weight room

Normal POV

Richard quickly walked down the school's hallway, until he reached the school's weight room. He didn't want to think about what Raven said, even though he knew she was right, she always was. He had to keep his body busy, so his mind wouldn't think. It was something he had learned to do shortly after his parent's death. If he worked himself to exhaustion he'd be to tired to analyze the situation, so that's what he did. He layed down on the bench and preformed rep after, set after set, before moving to the next exercise, then the next, and the next, and so on. He didn't respond to the bells telling him it was time for class, he just kept working, focusing only on his breathing and the sweat dripping from his body. Hours passed, but he didn't stop, no matter how much his body begged him to. His muscles screamed at him, until the gave out all together, leaving him unable to go anymore. His hand shake with fatigue as he checked his phone. It was well passed four, and he had eight missed text messages, two from Vic, two from Gar two from Britney, one from Raven, and one from from Bee.. He read over each of them, starting with Gar's.

(Dude, where you at?)

(Seriously dude, get to practice before Coach blows a fuse.)

He then moved to Vic's.

(Dick, c'mon man you need to be at practice.)

(Foreal, get your ass here.)

Then Britney.

(Hey Dick, I was wondering if I could come over to your house today?)

(We could have some fun.)

Richard rolled his eyes before moving on to Bee's.

("Hey Dick, you doing okay? Raven said you stormed out of english)

And finally Raven.

(When you get done trying to work yourself to death you can leave. Kori's staying at Bee and vic's tonight.)

That one hurt. 'I guess she doesn't wanna be around me, but I don't blame her.'

'Well, isn't that what you wanted,' the other side of his mind replied.

'No... yes, but not like this. The whole reason I couldn't be with her to beging was because I was afraid she might get hurt, but she hurting anyway, and it's my fault.'

'Maybe you should fix that then.'

'How? She's probably hates me at this point. I told her she was differnt, I told her that I didn't like britney, and the first thing I do when real feelings get involved is makeout with the same girl I told her I didn't like, right in front of her. How could she ever trust a word I say again? I'm such an idiot.'

'No arguments here.'

Richard frowned at his own admitence, before letting out a deep sigh. He needed to think about all of this, but not now. Now he needed shower and a long nap. He carried himself out of the weight room, and headed straight for the parking lot, to his car.

The ride home was lonely. He missed Kori's random questions and constant babbleing about things that he didn't care about, but she somehow she made it the most interesting thing in the world. He pulled his car into the garage and headed straight inside. He waisted no time getting into the shower. The water relaxed him, and calmed his aching muscles. When he exited the shower, he threw on nothing but a pair of jogging pants. It wasn't like there was anyone here to impress. Sighing at that thought, he headed down stairs and setteld on the couch. Looking around the quite house, he noticed how empty it felt without Kori in it. He missed those eyes that were so bright it made everything around them dull, and that giggle that could nake hi heart soar high above the clouds. He missed the puppy dog look she'd give him when she wanted to watch he they were much to old for, and her making him try weird combinations of food that any other person would find revloting. He missed everything. Gazing arouned the dim, empty room, he wonderd how he stayed here by himself before he had met her. He just wished she was here. Sighing once more, he shook the thought off, and laid back on the couch. He needed to rest before the night's patrol. Richard closed his eyes, but right as he did the doorbell rang. He didn't even bother to get up. If it was one of his friends, they wouldn't have botherd with the doorbell, so it really didn't matter. He reshut his eyes, but the door bell sounded again. He was never gonna get any sleep with that going off. Groaning, he got up and headed for the door. When he opend it, he wasn't overly suprised to find brittney standing there, wearing rather revealing clothing. "Oh, hey Britney," he greeted, his voice lacking any kind of emotion.

Her eyes went wide when she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt, but she regained her composure "Hey, you didn't answerd my texts, but I figured you were busy, so I decided to stop by your house."

"Oh umm, alright," he responded dryly.

"May I come in?," she asked.

Richard sighed. "Listen Britney, I'm sure you're a very nice girl, and you are probably gonna think I'm the biggest douche on the planet, and you might be right about that, but this," he pointed between them, isn't gonna workout."

She looked dejected. "Did I do something?," she asked.

"No, no it wasn't you," he assured. He decided to be blunt. "It's just, I kinda used you to try to get over the girl I'm in love with because she scares me to death. I'm really sorry, and if it makes you feel better, I'll give you one free shot to the face," he offerd.

The girl looked stunned for a moment, before she did something that suprised him. She leaned in and tried to kiss him. He turned his face quickly, so that all she got was cheek. "You're not hearing me, are you?," he asked, sounding a little irritated.

"I hear you fine, but I don't believe you. I know your reputation. I think you have feelings for me and you're are just trying to run from them," she explained.

Richard shook his head. "Trust me, you're way off base here. Like you're not even in the ball park."

The girl giggled. "If you say so." she winked at him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," she smiled flirtasiously, before heading back to her car.

Richard rolled his eyes before shutting the door, and heading back to the couch. He closed his eyes, and drifted off, into a dreamless sleep.

Monday, September 8th 11:30 PM - Vic and Bee's apartment.

Normal POV

All three girls sat wide awake on the couch. They had spent the evening painting each other's nails and doing each other's hair. They were now engaged in conversation about who was hotter Jacob or Edward from Twilight. The coveration quickly changed to the boys in their own lives.

"So Kor," Bee began, Who do you think is the hottest guy in school... that's not Dick," she added knowing what Kori would say, if given the chance.

Kori's brow furrowed as she thought. "I do not know really. Richard is the only boy I am attracted to."

"Oh c'mon girl, there has to be someone else who you think is cute," Bee said, in disbelieving tone of voice.

"There is not," Kori replied honestly. The moment she fell in love with him, every other male in the universe lost their glow.

Bee still didn't believe her, but she moved on to Raven. "What about you Raven? Who's the cutest guy in school?"

"Dick obviously," Raven answerd simply. Kori didn't care if Raven thought he was cute because it was just a fact, like the sun's hot or dogs bark.

Bee just grinned. "You sure you don't mean Gar?"

"I'm sure," she replied blankly.

Bee let out a sigh. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to tell Gar you're not interested. It's gonna kill the little guy, espically after all that stuff he said about you."

Raven raised an eybrow, and was clearly curious. "What stuff?," she asked.

Bee fought to not grin. "Oh nothing, just that he really likes you."

"He did?," Raven asked, suprised.

"Yep, yesterday at the beach in fact," Bee replied.

"Did he mean like or like?," she asked emphasizing the second like.

'Not interested my ass,' Bee thought to herself, grinning enternally, but maintainig a straight face on the outside. "Like."

Raven's eyes widend slightly, but they quickly returned to their normal dull state. "I still don't care," she said.

Both Bee and Kori smiled at each other before looking back at Raven. "If you say so," Bee teased.

"I do say so," Raven responded, a little irritated. She got up off the couch and headed to the bathroom, shuting the door behind her. Once she was at of sight Bee and Kori looked back each other.

"She so cares," Bee smiled widely.

"Yes, that is most obvious," Kori agreed. "Did Gar really say these things?"

"No, but somethings gotta get the ball rolling," Bee responded with a smirk.

Kori had absolutely no idea what she meant, but she wasn't gonna question it, so Kori did what she always did when she didn't understand something and didn't want to ask, she smiled and nodded.

Hours passed and eventually the other two girls fell asleep, but not not Kori. With the girls out, no one was awkae to distract her, so her mind fixated on Richard once again. As she thought of him, tears began to roll down her face as they had earlier. 'Why must this be so hard? All I wish for is for him to be with me, is that so much to ask?' She continued to cry and think of her love until the early hours of the morning, until finally the comfort of sleep overcame her, but with school it jst a few hours she'd be faced with seeing him, and it was sure to be eventful.


	10. Making It or Breaking it

Love, Football, And Superheros - Your Average Highschool Story

Chapter Ten - Making It Or Breaking It

I really really really like this chapter, and after you read it you'll see why. One of the reviewes sugguested that Raven confront Kori about the whole being an alien thing, but keep in mnd if she did that it would bring up a whole bunch of questions about how she could possibly know that, so Raven can't. The only way the group can find out is if Kori get's caught or tells them. Anyway you guys got the 80 reviews and then some, so here's chapter ten. Were going for 95 this time, so review and enjoy.

Tuesday, September 9th 7:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard awoke to the sound of his alarm going off. Groaning and opening his eyes, he considerd staying home. His body was extreamly sore, and plus he didn't really want to face Kori after what he pulled yesterday. He was still convinced she more than likely hated his guts, and he didn't blame her for it. He kinda did as well. Finally deciding it would be best that he went, he rolled out of bed and carried himself to his closet to grab some close before heading off to the shower. After struggling to even make it down stairs after his shower he headed off to meet his friends at Huddle House, which he was very hesitant about. He knew Kori would be there, and that all his friends were probably in the middle of plotting his death at this exact moment, so it was a little risky to show up there, but he couldn't hide forever. When he pulled into the restraraunt's parking lot, he could see Vic's charger meaning that they were inside. He decided to park on the opposite end of the parking lot, so that no could see him coming. When he walked inside the restraraunt, the first thing he noticed was Kori. She along with the rest of his friends were looking at him, and he could tell that she had been crying by the redness of her eyes. It hurt him more than he would ever show that he made her cry. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. As he aproached the table, his mind began to race on how to handle the situation. He didn't know rather to confront the problem head on or act as if nothing happend. He really should have planned all that before he was a few feet from the table.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

Everyone shrugged indifferntly, except Kori who looked down at the table. Richard sat dow next to her. He hoped she would take that as a sign he really wanted to make up for all the crap he'd done yesterday, but she didn't seem to care, which stung. The rest of the group talked about random things, only he remained quite. Kori acted as if he wasn't even there and it was killing him. He had to talk with her. Taking a deep breath, he whisperd into her ear, "can I talk to you outside?"

She looked over at him, seeming thoughtful for a moment. "Ummm, yes," she agreed.

They both stood from the booth and there friends instantly went silent and watched them, as they headed out the door.

"Kiss ass time," Bee joked, causing everyone to laugh.

Outside, both leaned against the back of Vic's charger. Richard was trying to find the words to say, but none came to mind, so he just said the first thing thing he noticed.

"You look terrible today," he commented, but quickly mentally slapped himself as soon as the words left his mouth.

Kori frowned at him, obviously not liking his the start to this conversation.

"I mean not terrible, just... sick," he corrected in a hurry. He knew she wasn't sick, but it sounded alot better than 'it looks like you been crying all night.'

The frown faded. "Oh yes, I am sick," she replied.

He sighed. "Listen Kor, I..." Just then there friend came out of the restraraunt. Could they have not waited a few more minutes?

"Ready to go Kor?," Vic asked.

Kori glanced at Richard, then back at Vic. "Yes, I am ready."

That really put Richard in the dumps. He felt like she didn't care what he had to say. "You sure you don't wanna ride with me?" he asked her hopefully.

"No, I shall ride with Vic," she answered casually before getting in his car.

Richard walked back to his car with his shoulders slumped. He really didn't know what he would have to do to win her back, but he knew he just wasn't gonna show up and she'd forgive just like that, so he really wasn't suprised by her coldness.

As everyone piled into Vic's car Bee, who sat in the passenger seat looked back at Kori, who sat in the middle of Rachel and Gar. "What was that? Why didn't you go with him?," she asked.

"I spent the whole night crying over him, I do not like to cry, and I do not wish to be hurt anymore. He must not only tell me he wishes to be with me, but show it in order for me to forgive him," she explained.

Bee smiled. "I like the way you think girl," she said before facing foward.

Both cars arrivied at school right at the same time. Richard walked over to Kori as she got out. "May I walk you to class?" he asked.

Kori seemed thoughtful for a moment. She glanced at Bee, who was nodding from behind Richard. "You may," she agreed. Kori knew she had to be careful just how far she pushed him. She wanted him to see what he was missing, not give up on her and move on.

A smile crossed Richard's face. He reached for her hand, but she placed it behind her back, interlocking it with her other one. His smile turned into a frown, but it quickly vanished. Richard escorted her into the building and through halls until they reached the class. Britney amediately aproached him.

"Hey handsome," she greeted.

Kori scowled at him, and crossed her arms over her chest.

Richard completely ignored the girl made and his way to his seat, which Kori was very pleased by. She walked over took her usual seat in front of him, but did not face him like she usually did. It frustrated him, but he had no right to complain about anything right now. For Kori, class consisted of turning in the project on Italy Richard and her had spent the last two weeks working on, listening to Britney flirt with Richard, and hearing him say nothing in response. After class he walked her to art, before heading off to his next class. She knew he was trying, but he wasn't going to get anywhere until he voiced his feelings to her. Regardless of there current relationship, or lack there of, Kori continued her work on the painting of Richard and his parents. About another week or two and it would be done, then she could give it to him. She couldn't wait to see his face when he saw it. After art, Richard once again walked her to class. She still wasn't letting him touch her, and wasn't saying much of anything. He was really becoming irritated pretty quickly, but he kept his mouth shut. 'You deserve this and a hell of alot more,' he kept telling himself, but it still wasn't making things any easier. In lunch she talked to everyone at the table, but him. Irritated was quickly becoming pissed. He knew he messed up, but if she wasn't going to talk to him how was he supposed to make things right? Despite his growing fury, his outside appearance remained calm. If Kori knew how mad he was becoming, her cold shoulder would have probably warmed up some. After seventh period he met her at her locker. He snuck up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist like he always used to before everything brokedown between them. Well before he broke it down.

She didn't even turn around to look and see who it was, she didn't have to. The sensation she got everytime he touched her was burned into her brain. "Richard, let go of me, and do not touch me unless I give you permission to do so," she said in a cold tone.

She felt the arms slide off her waist, and saw Richard lean against the locker next to hers. He sighed, but his face suddenly became bitter. "You know what? Whatever. This whole day I been trying to show you that I'm sorry, that I screwd up, that your the one I want to be with, but if you're not gonna forgive me then I'm waisting my time. I'm done." he said, angrily before storming toward the school's exit.

Kori stood there stunned. She hadn't expected that to happen. She knew she had pushed to far, exactly what she didn't want to do. If she had any tears left cry she would be. She felt like she really messed up, especially considering he just admitted that he wanted be with her. She slowly walked into the class and went right up to Vic. "May you take me home?," she asked, in a weak voice. She would have flown, but that requires her to be happy, and she was far from happy at the moment.

"Sure little lady, what happend?, he asked picking up on her distress

"Richard, he is... I did the pushing him to far, and now he says he is done," Kori explained, now somehow finding tears.

All her friends looked a mixture of shocked and sympathetic. "Do you know where he went?" Gar asked.

"I do not know. He left through the front door," Kori replied, not carring who seen her cry.

"He's probably throwing passes on the football feild," Raven informed. Everyone in the group knew she knew and just added the probally because Kori was there.

"Alright, let's go," Vic, said. All her friends stood and walked her straight out the door. Lucky for them the teacher wasn't in the room yet, so they wouldn't have to explain.

As they headed out to the parking lot, Bee asked, "You sure you don't wanna go back to me and Vic's, Kor?"

"No, I wish to go home and wait for him. I must fix this. He admited he wanted to be with me and said he did the screwing up, but I messed it upby ignoring him all day," Kori whined.

"It's not your fault Kor," Vic assured. "If Dick hadn't pulled that shit he did yesterday everything would be fine."

"He made the mistake, and I saw that he was trying to do the fixing of it. I should have forgiven him, but he wants nothing to do with me, and that is my fault," she reasoned.

"Look Kor, no matter who's fault it is you two need to work things out before both of you go crazy. Dick's not far off from a mental break down as it is," Raven replied, as they reached the car.

"I do not know if he will talk to me," she sniffled.

"He just needs to cool down," Gar said, trying to calm her, as they got in the back seat.

Kori didn't reply. She just leaned her head on Raven's shoulders. As much as Raven wasn't a fan of contact, she wasn't about to move, not when Kori was in the state she was in. She hated using her powers to control people's... or alien's emotions but it seemed necessary. She laid her hand on Kori's, but Kori continued to cry. Apparentally Tameranians emotions were much harder to control than humans, so she did the only other thing she could think of. She grabbed her hand again, but this time put her to sleep. When they arrived at Richard's Raven put her thumb print on the scanner and the door unlocked. Vic then carried Kori upstairs and laid her down in her bed. Before he left he wrote his cell phone number down on a peice of paper, and left a note that read, 'If you need anything give me a call.' He then exited the room and headed back to the car, before driving off back to school for practice.

Tuesday, September 9th 3:05 PM - football lockeroom

Vic and Gar walked into the lockeroom to put on their equipment and ammediately saw that Richard was standing at his locker, in the middle of putting on his shoulder pads. His back was turned to them, so they could not see his expression, but thay could guess he still wasn't very cheery. They glanced at each other before aproaching him. Vic was still angry at him, and had no problem letting him know it. "Nice job Dick, you made Kori cry again."

Richard showed Batman like stoicism. "She ignored me all day. Did she expect me to just wait around why she talked to everyone else but me?," he said with no tone in his voice.

"No Dick, what she expected you to do was not make out with some other chick, just day after you made out with her. What she expected was for you to care for her," Vic Barked.

There was no change in expression from Richard. "I followed her around all day like a lost puppy, I carried her books to class, and I even ignored Britney, but she still didn't talk to me. I didn't expect her to forgive me, but I couldn't tell her how sorry I was if she wouldn't give me the chance to. I'm not gonna beg her to be with me. If she doesn't want to I can't force her," Richard said before walking off out of the lockeroom, leaving Vic and Gar to trade looks.

Richard was on in practice, like really on. His well hidden anger was fueling every throw. He even was knocking some of the lighter recievers over with the ball. After practice he headed straight to the lockeroom without a word to Bee or Raven. He didn't know where Kori was, and even though he couldn't honestly say he didn't care, he wasn't about to ask them. He knew they were probally just as mad at him as Vic was, and he wasn't gonna take the risk of Raven sending him to hell. He managed to dress back in before anyone else could even back in the lockerooom, but before he could exit, the alert on his phone went off. He quickly checked it and found that Cinderblock had broken out of prison and was recking havoc downtown. This was the wrong day to start some shit with him, he wasn't in the mood for it. He ran from the lockeroom, passing by Vic and Gar on the way. They didn't have time to ask what was wrong. When he made it to the parking lot, he saw that Bee and Raven were leaning against Vic's car. "Why are you in a rush?," Bee asked as he came flying in.

"Cinderblock," was his only response as he got in his car and quickly drove off, leaving the girls behind to look on. He decided to take one of the underground tunnel to the Nightwatch instead of driving all the way back to his house. For one it took to long to get there, and two, Kori was probably there. When he arrived at the Nightwatch, he quickly changed into his uniform, making sure to bring extra exploding disks, before mounting his N-cycle and taking off to release some of his frustration on a very unlucky Ciderblock.

Tuesday, September 9th 8:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori awoke to find that she was in her dimly lit bedroom. She didn't even remember going to sleep, but she figured she must have passed out on the way back. She looked over at her nightstand and noticed a peice of paper laying there. She read Vic's note before getting up and exiting her room. She looked in Richard's room, but found that it was completely empty. She hoped that he was downstairs, but as she walked down the stairs, she heard nothing, so she knew it was unlikely. After searching the first floor, she confirmed that he wasn't home. She returned to her room and sat down on the bed. Glancing back her nightstand, the picture of her and her friends in the photobooth at the mall caught her eye. She picked up the picture and looked over it, specifically the part with her and Richard. She wonderd how they had went from looking so happy in the picture to how they were now. "Love is most complicated," she reasoned aloud. Placing the picture back down, she began to replay what Richard had said in her head. She felt tears begin to form in her eyes once again. She needed some fresh air, so she moved to her window and opend it. Closing her eyes, she remebered the kisses she and Richard shared at the beach. Suddenly she lifted off the ground, floating. Focusing on that memory, she flew out the window and straight up into the air, not really sure where she was headed.

Tuesday, September 9th 8:30 PM - Jump City

Normal POV

After Nightwing had sucessfully dealt with Cinderblock, turned him over to the police, and filed the necessary paper work, he decided to go ahead and begin his patrol. He was running along to roof tops, until he came to the tallest building in Jump. He figured it's heigt would give him a better veiw of the city's streets, so he shot his grapling hook to it's ledge, and in is seconds he was standing on it's large roof. As as his feet planted he noticed something very strange. On the other end of the roof a girl sat with her feet dangleing off the edge. It was to dark to really make out in details about her, but he Knew he needed to inform her it was very dangerous to be up this late, so he slowly began to approach her. He briefly woderd to himself how she'd gotten up here, but then dismissed when he remembered a fire escape on the side of the building he'd just came from. As he approached he could here that she was sobbing, rather loudly at that. Was she suicidal, and come up her to jump? If so things just got alot more serious. He paused about ten feet behind her. She had yet to hear him, so he spoke up.

"Excuse me, miss," he said, making his voice deeper that it usually was.

The startled girl turned quickly. Nightwing's stoic expression almost broke when he saw that it was Kori. What was she doing way up here? And more importantly she was still crying, which realy hurt him, knowing it was his fault.

"Wow relax, my name's Nightwing, I'm not gonna hurt you," he assured, raisring his hands to show he meant no harm.

Kori was a little shocked to see Nightwing standing there, even she knew an encounter with him was a big deal. She wiped the tears from your eyes before replying. "Yes, I am aware of who you are."

Nightwing gave her a light smile, and slowly approached. "Mind if I sit?" he asked, pointing to a spot beside her.

She shook her head in response.

Nightwing sat down, and looked her over, mainly focusing on her watery eyes. "I was kinda wondering why you were sitting on the edge of the roof. It's dangerous to be up here this late," he said.

She just looked at him before returning her gaze to the ground.

"You wanna tell me why you're crying?," he asked like he didn't already know. "I'm a superhero afterall, I pretty good at helping people."

Kori sighed. "I do not believe you wish to do the girl talk," she replied.

"I had to fight a ten ton walking brick wall a few hours ago, I'll gladly do girl talk with you," he half joked.

Kori looked over at him and gave small, yet sad smile. "Very well."

"So what's on your mind?," he questioned.

She paused for a moment, as if deciding where it would be best to start from. She guessed the begining would be smart, so she continued. "I am not from here. When I first moved here I did not understand the slang words or the culture at all. Because of that I was made fun of alot. I was most lonely and sad. My home was not what most people would find nice either. One day in school, I was paired with this boy on a history project," she began, deciding to leave his name out, due to him being so well known. "I had the crush on him beforehand, but so did every girl in school. I believed he would do the making fun of me like others, but he did not. The same day we were paired together for the project, he approached me at my lunch table, where I sat by myself, and he was most nice. He invited me to his table to sit, and then his home. When he took me home that night, he saw where I lived and refused to let me stay there, so he moved me in with him and gave me my own room. Ever since then we have been together all the time. We watch movies late at night or sometimes we just talk. He gave me this," she said motioning to her neclace. "He said it reminded him of my eyes. He is the most amazing person I have ever met, but lately things have changed between us. We did the making out at the beach, and I believed we were going to be together, but the next day he did the making out with another girl. It hurt to see that, but it hurt worse that I believed I was just another girl to him. He tried to fix things, but I was not going to make it easy. I ended up doing the pushing him to far, and he said he was done and left. I fear that I have lost him, and...," she broke down into a fit of tears again, but calmed slightly when she felt Nightwing's hand on her shoulder. "And I love him and I do not believe I could handle the loss of him. He my bestfriend, my love, my life," she concluded.

Nightwing's mouth was slightly open when she finished. She really did love him, and the thought of losing him was ripping her apart. Ashamed of himself, he dropped his eyes to the ground. "He really hurt you, huh?"

"Yes, it is not easy seeing the one you love with another," she replied, tears stil rolling down her face.

"I want claim to be an expert on love, but I bet this guy cares about you just as much about you as you do about him. Us guys tend to get scared when we begin to fall in love," he said, and cupped his hands together, something he awlays did when he was thinking hard. "I think the best thing to do is have a talk with him in the morning, and maybe you two can sort things out.

"Yes, that is if he will talk to me," Kori responded, as she wiped her eyes

He smiled softly at her. "I'm sure he'll be happy you wanna see him. Now let's get you down from here and get you home." He pulled out his grapling hook and attached it to the roof. He then turned to look at Kori. "Do I have permission to touch you?," he asked.

She nodded. He wrapped his arm, around her waist, and she found the feeling she got strangly familiar. Before she could think anymore about it, he jumped. They landed smoothly on the ground, and Nightwing instantly took out some form of device, that had a single button on in it. He pressed it, and within a minute the N-cycle came riding toward them, stopping just a few feet short. Kori was amazed that the motorcycle had just driven itself, but she didn't voice it. Nightwing got on and looked at her waitingly. She got the hint, and got the back. "What's your adress?," he asked sounding oblivious. Kori had memorized it by now and couldn't forget if she wanted to. "Hold on," he instructed after she'd givin it to him, and he, just for the sake of it, put it in the gps system on the n-cycle. Kori wasn't sure where to hold on to, so she just placed her hands at his sides. The N-cycle sped off through ally and on to the street. As they rode, Kori watched the back of him. Something was so familiar about him, but she just couldn't figure out what. Was it his smile? His hair? His complexion? or possibly his build? His voice sounded kind of familiar. Whatever it was she couldn't be sure, but there was definitly something.

Nightwing dropped her off at the gate. He didn't instantly take off, which she was greatful for. She wanted to thank him. "Thank you for listening to me, you were most helpful," she smied at him.

"Anytime, just not on the roof of the tallest biulding in Jump, when it's pictch black outside," he replied.

She giggled.

"If you ever need to talk again, try the park. It's much safer," he added.

"Very well," she nodded with a smile.

Nightwing returned the nod before reving up his bike and darting off, quickly disapearing in the night.

Kori turned and made her way through the open gate. When she got to the house she opend the garage to find Richard's car was still gone, which likely meant he was as well. She walked around to the front door and pressed her thumb to the scanner. The door unlocked and she headed inside. As she had suspected, everything was dark, so she followed Nightwing's advice and headed upstairs to lay down, but not before checking Richard's room and stripping down into just her under garnments. She laid their for hours, unable to sleep. Around one she heard footsteps coming from Richard's room. It was followed by the sound of his shower running, meaning he was home. That gave her a little comfort, but she still couldn't sleep, despite how insanely tired she was. She laid there a few more hours, just listening to the sounds of the crickets outside. She glanced over at alarm clock. It was five, and techniqually that also meant it was morning. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to talk to him. Scampering out of bed, she exited her room and made her way to the front of his door. She took in a deep breath of air before knocking. She could hear the sound of him moving inside, and as the footsteps approached the door, she became extreamly nervous. Richard opend the door, and raised an eyebrow at her, more to the fact that she was half naked, than the fact that she was there. "Kori?," he questioned as he rubbed the tiredness form his eyes.

"Richard, we must talk," she replied.

"At five in the morning?" he asked tiredly.

"Yes," she replied surely.

"Umm, okay. Come in," he agreed, moving out of the doorway.

Kori entered the room and made her way to his bed, where she sat down on the side of it. Richard joined her, and he spoke up before she had a chance to. "Listen Kor, about today in the hallway, I'm really sorry, I let my temper get the best of me and I said some things I didn't mean," he began, the sorrow audable in his voice.

"So, you are not done?," she asked hopefully.

"No... are you?," he asked.

"You hurt me very badly, and I do not believe you understand how hard it was for me to see you with another girl," she sombered and looked down.

"I know, I'm a coward. I got scared. I was afraid I'd lose you, but I realize now that I am going to lose you anyway if I keep treating you like I am. I never wanted to hurt you. I can't say enough how sorry that I am," he replied, matching her tone.

She looked back at him. "You are not a coward. I understand why you did it, but that does not mean it hurt any less."

"I know," was all he could say in response.

"I do forgive you though," she said after a moment.

A smile crossed his face for the first time in what seemed like forever. "Really?"

She smiled softly and nodded, as she fiddle with her fingers in thought. "Richard? Yesterday you said I am the one you wanted to be with. Did you mean it?"

He grew serious and nodded. "Yeah, your the one and only one I want to be with... that is if you will have me?"

She wanted scream yes, and tackle him onto to the bed, but she still had her reservations. "You are certain this is what you want? I could not handle waking up tomorrow and find that you have changed your mind."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." He reached for her hand and lightly clucthed it in his, while he staired deep into her eyes. "I want you to be my girlfriend."

Kori smiled brightly and tackeld him, so that he was laying flatly and she was lying on top of him. She hugged him tightly, as nuzzled her nose into his chest for a moment, before raising her head and looking at him with a questioning expression. "Wait, if I am the girlfriend we may still do the late night movie watching and talking, yes?," she asked. That was a must. It was the her favorite part of the day, and she always looked foward to it.

Richard smiled, as he ran his hands trough her hair. "Yeah, the only differnce is there may be more kissing involved," he informed.

Kori beamed. "I believe I shall enjoy being the girlfriend."

"So, that's a yes?," he asked with a grin.

Her response to lean back down and kiss him sweetly. Richard kissed back with no hesitation. When they broke away, he pulled her fully onto the bed. "C'mon let's go back to sleep," he yawned.

"But we must be at school in a few hours. Should we not just stay up?," she reasoned.

Richard layed down beside her and pulled her in tightly against him. "I think we'll just stay here today," he said, before planting a kiss on his new, and hopefully last girlfriend.

She giggled as his hand rubbed agaisnt the tickle zone on her side, but she nooded anyway. "Vey well, but we shall watch the movies, yes?," she questoined.

"Of course."

"And the snuggling?,"

"Doing it right now."

"Oh, and the making out, yes?"

"Absoulutely."

"And we must mmmm."

Richard chuckeld and coverd her mouth. "We can do whatever you want, but first let's start with sleeping. I'm exhausted."

She smiled sheepishly. "I am sorry, I just am most excited that we are together."

Richard leaned in a kissed her forhead. "Me too."

"Pleasent rest boyfriend Richard," Kori said closing her eyes and snuggling into him.

Richard smirked at her language before following.

They slep nearly three hours before the sound of Richard's phone buzzing stirred both of them awake. Groaning, Richard reached for his phone to see that it was a phone call from from Vic.

"Hello," he answered.

"Where are you and Kori at?," he asked.

"In bed," Richard mummbled

"In bed together?," Vic shouted loud enough for Kori to hear.

"I wish to tell our friends the news," Kori exclaimed.

Richard gladly handed her the phone before plopping his head back down onto his pillow.

"Vic, I have glorius news. Me and Richard are doing the dating," she informed gleefully.

Richard knew that Vic's phone was on speaker by this point, and all there friends were listening.

"How did that happen?," he could hear Bee ask, confirming his thoughts. She followed by Gar asking if they were coming to school.

"We did the making up, and no, we were both very tired, so we are taking the lazy day," Kori replied.

"Kori, can I talk Dick real quick?," Vic asked.

"Of course," she responded, before handing Richard the phone.

"Hello?," he answerd tiredly.

"Two things," he began, and Richard could imagine him holding up two fingers as he talked. "One, you ever hurt her again, and you better call the whole damn Justice League to come save your ass, because we're coming for you, and two, congrats, we're happy for y'all."

Richard smiled. "Thanks Vic."

The next voice he heard was Bee's. "Let me talk to Kori," she requested.

Richard sighed and handed to phone back to his girlfriend.

"Girl, you got to tell me everything when we come over this afternoon," Bee said quickly, before Kori even had the phone to her ear.

Richard knew the coversation could go all day if he didn't end it.

"Very well, we shall do the girl oooh," Kori moaned softly as Richard began to suck her neck.

"Huh?," Bee asked.

"I must go, me and Richard are about to preform the making out," she said, hanging up and dropping the phone onto the bed, before cocking her head to the side to allow him better acess to her neck.

Richard smirked slightly to himself as he continued to work. The future for them was looking very optimistic, to say the least.


	11. Homecoming

Love, Football, And Superheroes - Your Average Highschool Story

Chapter Eleven - Homecoming Important authors note!: I was asked why Kori just didn't fly off the building, and there are two good reasons for that. Tameranian flight requires joy, and she had just been balling her eyes out a few seconds before, so flying was out of the question at the moment. The other reason is Nightwing is still a stranger to her, so she probably wouldn't want to reveal such a big secret to him, not to say it didn't cross my mind to write it in that way. Also, fair warning, this chapter is pretty graphic, but not so much it deserves an M rating. There teens, and teens have urges that are acted on. I'm just making things as realistic as possible. 110 reviews for another chapter. Enjoy

Monday, September 28th 7:45 - PM Jump City Highschool Parking lot

Normal POV

Richard pulled into the parking lot with his gilrfriend in the passenger seat. They had been dating for just over two weeks now, and things were going extreamly well. They had agreed it would be best to take things slow, Richard becuase he didn't want to take things farther until she knew everything about him, and Kori because she thought that was what he wanted. They still hadn't confessed their love for each other, Richard for the same reason he hadn't tried to have sex with her, and Kori feared he didn't return her feelings, so she remained quite on that subject. Other than that things were fantastic. They managed to get in trouble quite often for making out and over affectionite touching in the hallway, but neither really cared.

At some point during the two weeks the media had caught wind of their relationship, and they had ended up in nearly every teen magazine on the planet. They kinda had made a game out of messing with the paparrazi. Anytime they knew one was following them, and with Richard around they always knew, they would do something completely ridiculous just to screw with the guy. It was amazing how easy they could transition from boyfriend and girlfriend to bestfriends in a blink of an eye, but afterall they were friends before they were a couple.

Kori had became the envy of every teenage girl on the Earth, which was saying something considering that just over a month ago she was sitting alone at her lunch table. Yes, things were going great indeed, and with the arrival on home coming week, reason would suggest they could only get better.

After Richard parked the car, and they got, Kori instantly noticed a giant banner hanging from the schools roof, and there were also black and silver flags everywhere with the word Steelers written across them. "What is the need for the abundent flags?," Kori asked anyone who was listening.

"It's homecoming week," Bee informed excitedly.

Kori had heard them announce that on the intercom at a few points last week, but she had no idea what it was.

"Yes, what is this homecoming week?," Kori asked curiously.

"It's the biggest week of the school year," Vic exclaimed, throwing his hands up for emphasis. "Five days of events, like the car bash, and the parade, all leading up the game Friday."

"Don't forget the dance after the game," Bee reminded. "This years theme is that the girls have to ask the guys."

Kori looked over at her boyfriend, who stood at her side. "You are my date to this dance of the coming home, yes?"

Richard shrugged playfully. "I don't know, I'll think about it," he grinned.

Kori, knowing he was kidding, punched him playfully in the arm, but her punch actually had more force than the normal humans.

Richard staggard back and rubbed his arm, amazed at how hard she could hit. "Oww, you really got a gun for an arm."

She looked at her arm confused. It was in no way a gun.

"He means you hit really hard," Raven expained.

"Ohh, I am sorry Richard," she said, rubbing the spot where she had hit him. "You shall still go to the dance with me, yes?," she batted her eyelashes.

"I'm scared to see what would happend if I said no," he joked.

Everyone laughed at that. Kori poked her tounge out at him like a child, but he ignored her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Bee looked over at Raven with a mischevious grin. "So Raven," she began, "anyone special you wanna go with?"

Gar seemed to take a particular intrest in this question.

"I don't do dances," She droned.

"Oh c'mon Raven, there's no one you wanna go with?," Bee asked teasingly.

"No," she replied flatly.

Kori's brow furrowed. "Friend Raven, you are sure you do not wish to go with...," her mouth shut when Raven sent her the death glare.

"With who?," Gar exlcaimed.

Richard and Vic traded smirks.

"No one,", Kori answered quickly.

"Dudes, not cool," Gar whined. "Secrets don't make friends."

Bee smirked. "Why do you care so much Gar?"

Now it was Raven's turn to take intrest.

"Care? I don't care. I'm just... curious who everyone's taking,"

Raven considerd using her powers to see if he was telling the truth, but she quickly tossed the thought aside.

"Right," Bee said disbelievingly. "Raise your hand if you believe him," she instructed.

No one one moved.

Gar's mouth fell agape, but before he could comment, the bell rung signaling it was time for class. Gar was happy to escape the coversation and quickly scurried off ahead of the group.

When the group walked into first period a number of girls approached Richard despite the fact his hand was clearly interlocked with Kori's.

"Dickie-poo, you wanna go with me to do the dance?" Kitten asked.

"Why would he go with you when I'm here?," Britney spat at her.

"Because I'm gorgious, duh," Kitten retorted.

This started an all out argument between the two girls.

Richard and Kori glanced at each other before side stepping them, and heading to their desks to sit, along with the rest of the group. Coach Garret didn't give one shit about anything other than Friday and preserving the school's unbeaten season, so there was no work to be done in class. Richard and Vic spent the period tossing a football the coach had laying on his desk back and forth, while Bee and Kori discussed dress ideas for the dance, and Gar bugged Raven about who Kori was talking about earlier, recieving not the slighest hint. After class Richard walked Kori to art, but as he was about to head off to class she grabbed his hand. He turned back to look at her. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Do not pick me up from class today," she instruncted.

"Why?," he asked. She loved him being there when she walked out of class. What was she up to?

"It is a suprise, and I must carry it out to Vic's car after class, so that you do not see it until we get home," she explained, reffering to her now mostly finished painting.

Richard sighed. "I really wish you had lied to me. Now, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day wondering what it is."

Kori giggled. "You shall see soon enough," she replied, raising up and giving him a kiss.

He started to walk away, but quickly turned around. "Okay, just one hint," he pleaded.

Kori laughed at shook her her head. "No, you must leave," she orderd pushing him lightly.

"Fine," he pouted, "but this isn't over." Richard reluctantly turned to leave, now trying to figure out what her suprise could be.

Kori giggled at her boyfriend's impatience, before heading into the class room, and grabbed her canvas to make sure it was absolutely flawless. After she saw that three weeks worth of work had indeed paid of, she spread the canvas acoss a smooth wooden board, and stapled the endings on the back side of the wood, completeing the painting. She was so busy working, she hadn't noticed Xavier take the seat next to her.

"Hey cutie," he greeted.

Kori looked over at the him and frowned. "What do you want Xavier?," Kori asked, trying to sound unpleasent.

"For you to go with me to the homcoming dance," he answered simply.

"It is my understanding that the girls are supposed to do the asking of the guys. Besides if the people on the television know I am Richard's girlfriend, surely you do as well," Kori replied with a glare.

"Oh, I know, but you can't blame me for trying," he smirked.

"I do balme you. The trying is a pointless task," Kori retorted.

Xavier grinned. "Whatever you say cutie." He stood and winked at her before heading back to her normal seat. Kori was suspicious of him, but droppped the thought when her painting caught her eye once again. She was never the least bit cocky about anything, but it was really good. When the bell rung she poked her head out the door to make sure Richard had kept his promise. Seeing him no where in sight she grabbed her painting and carried it out to the parking lot through the school's side entrance. Vic had left the trunk unlocked just like he said he would, she placed her master peice carefully inside before heading back into the building.

Monday, September 28th 11:35 PM - lunch room

Normal POV

Kori drug her distracted boyfriend to the lunchroom table by his hand, so that he didn't bump into anyone or anything. His face had been buried in his playbook since the begining of fourth period, and the outside world was only vaguely there. When Bee saw them approaching a teasing grin appeared on her face. "Hello Mrs. and Ms. Anders, please take a seat.

Richard looked up long enough to frown at her, while Kori giggled. They sat down at the table and Bee instantly gave her full attention to Kori. "Girl, tomorrow after school me, you, and Raven got to hit the mall. We got dress shopping to do," she exclaimed excitedly.

"No, not Raven because Raven isn't going," Raven replied.

"Oh c'mon Rae, it'll be fun," Gar pleaded.

"My name isn't RAE, and fun isn't the word that comes to mind when I think of a lame high school dance," she retorted.

"So, what is fun? Reading books all day?," he shot back.

"Better than some pointless dance," she snarled.

As there argument continued Kori leaned over to her boyfriend and asked, "I am confused, are they truly fighting or doing a strange version of the flirting?"

Richard looked up from his playbook. "I've been wondering the same thing for over a year," he replied before gazing back down.

"You know if you weren't so uptight all the time you'd be really pretty," Bee and Kori froze, Raven's face turned red and her mouth fell slightly open, Gar couldn't believe what he just said aloud, and Richard and Vic weren't paying any anthing outside of there playbooks.

"Did you just call me... pretty?," she asked, sounding suprised. In actuallity, Raven was beautiful, she just didn't walk around in slutty close and a ton of make up, so therefore she didn't conform to what society's idea of pretty had become.

"Well umm, I...," Gar began to studder, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He decided to forget her question and change the subject. "Just come, if you get there and you don't like it, then you can leave."

She sighed. "Whatever."

Gar grew a huge smile on his face, as did Bee and Kori.

"Richard, is it not glorius that Raven has decided to go to the dance of coming home?," Kori asked gleefully.

"Yeah sure," Richard mumbled, not really hearing what she said.

Kori frowned, knowing he wasn't paying her any attention. "Oh yes Richard, I forgot to do the mentioning that I volunteared your vehicle for the bashing of cars," she said just to test her theory.

"Yeah Kor, whatever you want..." his head shot up from his play book. "Wait, what?," he exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh, besides Vic who was still oblivious to anything around him, as he was doing the same the Richard was.

"You should do the paying attention," she scolded him, with a pout.

"I'm sorry Kor, but if we don't win this game Friday the student body will hunt be down and hang me," Richard said. Sadly he wasn't joking, football was taken very serious around here. He already had a plan to lock himself in the Nightwatch just in case.

"Do not fear, I shall protect you," Kori assured him.

Richard chuckled, and put his playbook down on the table. "Well, I guess that solves everything."

Kori beamed at him and gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss, and neither made any attempt to pull away.

"Here we go again," Raven sighed. "For once I'd like to make through one lunch where these two don't try to eat each other faces."

Bee and Gar snickerd, as they nodded in agreement.

After lunch the rest of the day flew by. Coach Garret was acting a little crazier than normal in practice, and it as obvious that the preasure of winning the homecoming game was getting to him a little. The girls hadn't stayed for practice. Kori wanted to get home so she could hang Richard's suprise up above his bed, and after explaining that to Vic he reluctantly allowed Bee to drive his charger. When Richard pulled into his garage, Raven and Bee were alreay waiting to leave. Vic and Gar exited the car and headed straight into the charger.

"You're just leaving?," he asked suprised.

"Yep," they all answered in unison, as Vic cranked up the car. "See ya later Dick," Vic grinned, before rolling up his window and backing out of the garage.

Ricard roll his eyes and headed into the house, where he was greeted by a smiling Kori at the doorway. She held a blind fold out to him. "Put this on," she instructed.

He raised an eyebrow but then remembered the suprise she had said she had for him this morning. He'd been so busy with his playbook he'd forgotten about it. Richard reached for the blind fold and tied it around his eyes, as she had told him to do. He then felt her escorting him upstairs, with a hand on his back for fear of him falling. He mentally chuckled. If only she knew Batman used to make him dodge and defend attacks wairing a blindfold. He felt them come to a stop, and heard the sound of a door open, which he was quickly lead through. He knew they were in his room, and he had to admit he was more than a little anxious to see what she had done. He was begining to fear Vic or Gar had convinced her to paint his walls purple as a joke, which made him swallow hard.

"You may take the fold of blinding off now," she allowed.

Richard removed the blindfold with haste and blinked his eyes open. He was pleased to find that his walls were just as red as he had left them this morning. He glanced at Kori, who stood in front of him smilng, before his eyes searched the room for what she had done. It took him a second to spot it, but when he did he gasped. On the wall, directly above his bed, was an amazing painting of him and his parents with the words 'The Flying Graysons' painted across the bottom, just like an old circus poster.

Kori became worried when she saw tears begin to form in his eyes. "You do not like it?"

"No."

She lowerd he head, dejected.

"I love it," he finished, pulling her into a tight hug. She hugged him back, feeling relieved. "Did you paint it?," he questioned, still in disbeliefe at how vivid and detailed it was.

"Yes, after you told me the story of your parents I did the searching of the Google, and found that picture. I spent the last three weeks painting it," she informed.

"Thank you Kori," he said in the most tender voice he could muster. "This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me."

That pleased her to no end. She was overjoyed that he liked it. "I welcome you. I am just glad I could do something for you, since you do so much for me."

Richard smiled at her, looking into those beautiful green eyes. He needed to love her right now. Scooping her up, he carried her to the bed. Richard laid her down on it sideways, before crawling on top of her. She laid there with her arms raised over her head as he bagan to kiss her. They were loving, yet heated kisses, that made her want more. He relased her mouth and made his way to her neck. He sucked, licked and kissed it, earning moans of pleasure from her. She reached for his shirt and he raised up enough, to where it could be lifted off of him. He then continued his siege on her neck, as she rubbed her hands down the muscles on his back. He raised up after a moment and slowly removed her shirt. He began to kiss her collar bone, making his way down to her breasts. She reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Without a second's hesitation, he lifted it off her chest and threw to the side, before he began to kiss her her breasts. She moaned loudly when he took her nimple in his mouth and began to suck and lightly nimble on it.

"Oooo, Richard."

Her moaning encouraged him to continue, so he began to slowly kiss his way down her stomache until he made it to her shorts. He glanced at her for permission, and she nodded without hesitation. Richard took off her purple boots and unbuttoned her shorts before he slid them down her long, tan legs, and eventually off to the floor. She raised up so that she was setting on the edge of the bed, and undid his pants, before pulling them down his powerful legs. He kicked off his black leather boots, so that his pants could be completely removed. With his pants gone he pushed her back down onto the bed and remounted her, this time his erection was pressing against her inner thigh through his boxers. She moaned and raised her legs, hooking them around his torso. Kori bit her bottom lip as his Dick grined against her with every movement. She wanted him inside her.

"Richard," she began, out of breath. "Please enter me," she pleaded.

He somewhat obliged by moving the strap of her thong out of the way and slowly slid two of his fingers inside her. He began to move them in and out slowly, so not hurt her. She moaned and thrusted her hips toward him. Getting the message, he quicked his pace drastically. Her moaning became louder and closer together, and her body rocked back and forth with the motion of his hands. He could feel that she was way passsed wet, and on the verge of orgasming, so he quickend his pace even more. She let out a pleasure filled yelp, as her back arched, and she released. Richard plopped down on the bed beside her, as her chest and stomache rose and fell. After of moment of taking in the whole sinsation, she blinked her eyes open. "That was the most amaizing I have ever felt," she said in between breaths.

"Glad I could be of service," Richard joked.

"You are very good with your hands," she smiled, looking over at him.

"We all have our talents. "Now," he began, raising up. "I really need a cold shower."

Kori sat up beside him. "As do I, may I join you?"

Richard smirked. "Ladys first."

Tuesday, September 29th 12:30 AM - Jump City

Nightwing ran from roof top to roof top. After watching Total Recall with Kori, he faked tiredness, so he could patrol. She had been dropping not so suddle hints over the last week that she wanted to sleep in the same bed, and so did he, but it would be hard to explain disapearing for three hours every night. He was gonna have to tell her soon. He knew she was suspicious, and it was miracle she didn't know already, but he wasn't ready to tell her just yet. There was no douBt he trusted her, but he wasn't even sure on how he would tell her. There were many options. He could show her the Nightwatch and let her put two and two together or he could just tell he outright. All he really knew was he wanted to make love to her, but he wouldn't allow himself to do that until she knew, so he had alot of incitive. His mind drifted off sex, and onto the painting she had given him. A smile crossed his face as he thought about it. She was so talented, just amazing in every way. God he loved her. He shook his head and chuckled when he thought about she was probally laying in her bed completely naked right now, and he was out running along rooftops, beating up criminals and super villians. "I really got reavaluate my prioritys," he said to himself.

"What did you say?," Oracle asked through his ear peice.

"Oh nothing, just talking to myself," he replied. He had forgotten she was still on the line.

She laughed. "Keep that up and you and The Joker will be sharing a room at the loony bin," she joked.

Nightwing chuckled. "You think he misses me?"

"Wouldn't know. He's been locked up in Arkem since... well, you know," she trailed off referring to the murder of Jason Todd.

"Yeah...," he sombered. Right the an alert wnet off on his communicator. He checked it, and rolled his eyes beneath his mask. It was a simple back robbery just a block over. "I got to handle a bank robbery, and then I probably turn in," he said, already making his way toward the bank.

"Alright, call me. Night,"

"Gotcha. Nightwing out."

Nightwing scouted the bank from the roof of a nearby building. There a was black van parked out front, and he could see the getaway driver sitting in it. Nightwing dropped from the roof, and snuck up to the driver's side door, careful not to be caught in the rear veiw mirror. He was aware that the door was unlocked, so he quickly slung it open. Before the man could even react, Nightwing slammed the man's head into the staring wheel, knocking him out. He pulled the man out of the van, and layed him against it's side, before taking the keys out of the ignition, and putting them in his utillity belt. Knowing there would be no escaping by the van, he headed inside the bank.

When he walked in he saw no one around. The vaults were still closed and nothing apppeared to be out of place. Suddenly he felt a slight prick in his shoulder, similar to a bee sting. He reached to the area, and found that something was sticking out of his skin. He pulled out the object, and moved it into his frame of vission to see that it was a blow dart. In his mind he calculated where it came from by the angle it had hit him, but when he tried to turn, his knees went week and he fell to his hands and knees. The room began to spin, and he was vagely aware of approaching footsteps. A man stoped in front of him. Nightwing tried to make out some kind of details. but the man's face was hidden by darkness.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old pal," the man said, in what Nightwing noted to be an eastern Unted States accent. Something about the voice was familiar, but he couldn't place it. It wasn't the Joker, or Peguin, definitely not Slade, but if none of them, then who? Nightwing tried to speak, but no words came out. He could feel that he was fading quickly, and it only made things worse when felt them man slam a crow bar into his back. Nightwing fell to his stomache, unable to put up any kind of defense. The man began to circle Nightwing, dragging the crow bar across the floor as he did. "I could just blow your brains out right now, but I want to make you suffer. Suffer like all those years I did behind bars," the man spat, before swinging the crow bar directly into Nightwing's ribs.

He let out a grown of pain before the crowbar made contact with the other side of his ribs. The man laughed evily, as he centerd himself directly over Nightwing's head. "You better hope this kills you, because if you wake up things are gonna be so much worse." The man underhandedly swung the crowbar, making contact right at the top of Nightwings forehead. He could feel the blood begin to run down his face as his vision faded into nothingness.


	12. MIA

Love, Football, and Superheros - Your Average High School Story

Chapter Twelve - MIA

I was asked to explain why Kori hasn't told Richard that she wasn't from the planet yet. Well, that's simple. She's scared he's going to break up with her for either hiding it from him or just because she's not from Earth. Now, I'm posting two chapters today. The reason being, people are getting anxious for the secrets to come out. Tomorrow's chapter everything will be revealed, that is if I get 135 reviews. Review and enjoy.

Tuesday, September 29th 4:00 AM - Peir 16 warehouse

Normal POV

Nightwing blinked his eyes open. He noticed that both his ankles and hands were handcuffed to a wall, and wherever he was he couldn't see more than a few feet in front of him, due to it being so dark. He tried to move, but a sharp pain surged through his body, originating from his ribs. He reconized it instantly as broken ribs, and it was more than a couple. He also could feel blood dripping from his forehead, and pretty badly at that. The last thing he remembered was the crowbar making contact with his skull. He still wanted to know who had done this to him, but he coudn't worry about that right now. Focusing on getting out was what was important for the time being.

He jerked one of his arms foward, ignoring the pain in his side. He discoverd quickly he wasn't gonna be able to power himself free, so he would have to come up with something else. He glanced down at his waist, and found they hadn't taken his utility belt, and he could still feel the mask of his face. That was a plus.

"Night vision activate," he said in a hushed tone just in case anyone was near. Suddenly the blakness turned green, and he was able to see everything, not that there was much to see. He was clearly in warehouse, probably one by the pier. There was a lone gaurd standing at the ware house door with his back turned to him, no doubt assigned to make sure he didn't escape. He was about to have a bad day. As Robin, he had learned many things from Batman. One of those things was to always keep a lock pick in your glove.

Flicking his wrist slightly, a lock pick extended from his pointer finger. He arched his hand so that he could get the pick in the lock. After completeing that sucessfully he began to work. It didn't take long to get his hand free, and quitely move to the next one. Once he had both arms free, he undid the anklecuffs, but right as he did the gaured turned, probably having heard the rattled of the cuffs.

The man, seeing Nightwing has escaped, held up a machine gun. "Hey, freeze. No sudden movements or I'll aaagghh!," the man screamed as a night-a-rang made contact with his hands causing him to drop the gun.

Two other men, having heard the scream, rushed into the warehouse.

"Hey Joey, what's the ruckus in here? We heard...," the man trailed off, having just enough light, thanks to the open door, to see Nightwing kneeling on the ground in the distance. Before the men could open fire Nightwing threw two of night-a-rangs at them, hitting both in the hand causing them to drop their guns just as the other man had. He knew he was in no condition for a fight, so he took off into a dead sprint for the not so far off window, crashing through it on contact. Landing on the hard wooden boardwalk, he winced, but managed to roll to his. Loooking around, he confirmed that he was indeed by the docks, before calling for his N-cycle to lock in on his location, and to come get him him. He heard voices nearing him, so he ran off as fast as he could, until he found a safe plce to hide behind some crates. He sat down, and for the first time he noticed he could barely breath, and his vision was extreamly hazy. He needed to get back to the Nightwatch and contact Raven. A lung could be punctured and if he didn't get help soon he might not make it.

The N-cycle pulled up within minutes, and he was barely able to climb on. "Return to Nightwatch," he commanded breathlessly, as he gripped the handles with all the strength he had left.

Tuesday, September 29th, 8:00 AM

Kori awoke face down in her pillow. She instantly noticed it felt later than it normally did when she woke up, so she glanced at the alarm clock to find it was already eight. Class was starting now, why hadn't Richard woken her up? Figuring he must have fallen back asleep after his alarm went off she rolled out of bed and ran to his front door. Since they had became a couple, knocking had somehow became optional, which meant neither ever did it. Kori opend the door and looked inside, but he was no where to be found. Frowning, she backed out of the room and headed down stairs.

"Richard?," she called as soon as her feet hit the first floor.

No response came.

She went on a search of the house, checking the kitchen, living room, game room, theater room, Richard's workout room, all the room's upstairs, but he was no where to be found. She scampered to the garage to find that his car was parked in place. Now she was becoming worried. She had that horrible feeling you get in the pit of your stomache when you know something's terribly wrong. It was odd. She could since something similar to pain and anguish, even though she had not a single injury on her body. She rememberd the note Vic had left her a couple weeks ago with his number on it. It was still on her nightstand. She literally flew upstairs and grabbed the paper before flying back down and into the living room to retreive the home phone. She dialed the number hurriedly, and placed the phone to her ear.

It took three rings for Vic to pick up. "Hello?," he asnwered, the tone of his voice suggesting he didn't reconize the number.

"Vic, have you heard from Richard?" Kori asked, her voice clearly expressing her worry.

"No, he isn't at y'alls house? We thought you two were taking an off day or something," Vic replied, sounding suprised.

"No, he is not here. I have searched the entire house, but I cannot find him. His vehicle is still in the garage, where could he have gone without it?," she spoke quickly.

There was a pause on the other end, and she could Vic speaking in whipser before he returned to the phone. "Kori you're in the house, right?"

"Yes, but..." she began before being cut off.

"Just stay inside and lock the doors," he instructed. "We'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Vic please, what are you not telling me?," she pleaded. She knew Vic knew something was wrong. He sounded almost as worried as she did.

Another pause. "Nothing... just being cautious. See ya soon," he said before hanging up.

Kori paced back and forth across the living room floor nervously. She could feel him. He was hurt, and she knew it. kori continued to walk a whole in the floor until her friends eneterd through the front door. She rushed up to Vic before he could even take two steps into the house. "He still has not came home," she exclaimed. "I just know something bad has happend, I can feel it. I cannot explain it, but I know he is hurt. "

Vic placed both his hands on her shoulders to attempt to calm her. "Breath Kor." Kori took a deep breath, but her eyes still looked worried. "Okay now, how about you two," he pointed to Bee and Gar, "take her to the couch, while me and Raven looked around upstairs."

Everyone nodded. "C'mon Kor," Gar said, leading her to the couch, Bee on the opposite side.

With Kori occupied, Vic and Raven headed up the stairs. "He has to be in the Nightwatch, I can't detect him," Raven said in a hushed tone as they made their way up.

"You sure he ain't dead?," Vic asked worriedly.

"If he were dead I could sense him," she replied.

Slightly comforted, Vic nodded. They made their way into his room, and headed straight for the closet. Raven moved his close aside, and pressed her thumb to the scanner. The wall rose into the ceiling, and they headed down the staircase in anticipating silence. Raven opend the door to the Nightwatch, and her skin instantly lost three shades. "Oh, no," she utterd, as a light above exploded, due to her sudden emotion.

"What?" Vic asked as he came up behind her, but when he saw what she was looking at his mouth dropped. On the floor by the parked N-cycle, laid Nigthwing in a pool of his own blood. After the shock faded, both rushed to his side. Vic removed his mask, to find his eyes shut, while Raven dropped to a knee and checked his pulse.

"He's alive but barely," she informed after a moment.

"You can heal him can't you?," Vic asked.

Raven looked at the large gash on his forehead, but she couldn't know the extent of his other injurys until his suit was removed. "Maybe. Help me get him out of his suit."

"You know he's naked under this thing, right?," Vic questioned.

"It's either see him naked or let him die," she reasoned.

Vic didn't hesitate to begin to remove his boots. It was difficult to remove the suit, but once it was off they both grimaced at the sight of his batterd body. The skin covering both sides of ribs was a dark shade of purple, this added with his head injury really put a damper on the sex appeal thing he had going on.

"Can you fix em?," Vic asked.

"His breath is very ragged, he probally has a punctured lung, and with a head injury like that I'm guessing he has a concussion, probally a pretty bad one. I can heal him enough, but I'm gonna need some time."

Vic rubbed his hand across his bald head. "We're gonna have to tell Kori everything. She's suspicious as it is, but when she see's her boyfriend all bruised up she's gonna know something's wrong."

Raven seemed to consider it for a moment before discouraging him. "It's not our place. When you get down stairs tell her the hospital just called, and said he was involved a hit run when he went for a jog early this morning, and your going to get him. Drive around for a couple hours, and when you get back I'll teleport him to the garage so you can carry him in." she instructed.

"She's gonna find out th truth eventually. Don't you think she's gonna get mad when she finds out we been lying to her?," Vic reasoned.

"Trust me, she has no right to be mad about someone keeping secrets," Raven replied.

Vic was still reluctant, but nodded, knowing Raven had a better grasp of whatever was going on than anyone else. He turned and made his way out of the Nightwatch, as Raven began to healing process, starting with his lung.

Vic enterd the living room, aproaching the couch slowly. He was a little nervous about the whole situation. For one he had to lie to Kori, and two, the lie he was telling her was that her boyfriend had been hit by a car. The ony thing that eased him was that he really didn't know what happend. No one would until Richard woke up.

"Hey guys," Vic said as he walked around to sit in the couch.

Kori quickly stood from the couch. "Did you find anything?"

Vic placed a hand on her shoulder to ease he back down, before taking a seat beside her. He tapped his foot nervously as he began. "Kori, we got a call from the hospital. Richard was out jogging this morning when he was hit by a car."

Kori gasped, as tears began to gather in her eyes. "No, no, no. He is alive? Please tell me he is alive?," she pleaded, grabbing onto his arm desperately.

Vic glanced at Gar and Bee, who looked horrified. He then looked back at Kori and gave her a small smile. "Yeah, he's alive, but he isn't gonna look pretty. I'm about to get him from the hospital right now."

"I shall go with you. I need to see him," she demanded.

Vic looked at her sternly. "No, he's banged up, and when you see him you're gonna get all emotional, and that want be good for his recovery, but I promise you can spend all the time you want with him as soon as I get back and he's awake."

Kori sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes. She wanted to go so badly, but she knew Vic was right. "Please hurry," she requested.

Vic nodded and smiled before turning to Gar and Bee. "Can I talk to you guys in the kitchen a moment?"

Bee and Gar both nodded. Bee then glanced at Kori. "We'll be right back girl," she assured.

Kori nodded somberly, only wanting Richard at the moment.

When the three made it into the kitchen Gar was the first to speak. "So, was he really hit by a car?"

"Doubt it. We won't know what happend till he wakes up. Me and Raven found him in swimming in his own blood in the Nightwatch. She's upstairs healing him right now," he informed.

Gar gritted his teeth. "Why does he think he has to do everything alone? Batman doesn't even work alone. If he had a team... if he had us, things like this wouldn't happen," he complained.

Vic sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know man, I've been preaching the same thing to him for almost a year."

"I think after this incident it's time we stopped asking," Bee replied.

"I don't know, we'll talk about it later on. I need to go drive around for awhile, Keep Kori down stairs, and if she asks where Raven is tell her she wasn't feeling well, so she decided to lay down," he instructed.

"Alright, see ya when you get back," Bee said, standing tall and kissing him.

Vic departed and Bee and Gar headed back into the living room, where Kori was sitting on the couch, knees to chest. "Vic's gone to get him. You can relax now," Bee soothed, as she took a seat beside Kori.

Kori nodded slowly. "Where is Raven?," she asked weakly.

"She didn't feel good this morning, so she is upstairs laying down," Bee informed.

"Yeah, how about I go upstairs and check on her, while you two throw in one of those chick flicks you like so much?," Gar suggested.

"Yes, let us do that," Kori agreed, looking over at Bee.

Bee nodded and moved to the dvd case, while Gar made his way walked into the nightwatch and got a two for one suprise. Richard looked alot worse than he imagined, and he was completely naked. "Dude," he began causing Raven to glance up from where she kneeld beside him, "he's naked."

"Grow up," she scolded. Gar mostly ignored her as he walked over by her side. "Is he gonna be okay?," he asked as his eyes darted between the blood on the ground, and the purpleness of his ribs.

"He want feel to peppy for a few days, but he'll live," she replied.

Gar gave her a soft smile, as he watched her work her hands across the cut on his forehead. "You know, it's really amazing how you do that," he commented, honestly.

She looked up at him somewhat suprised. "Why are you trying to be nice all of a sudden?," she questioned suspiciously.

Gar frowned. "Can't you just take a compliment?"

"Not when you never compliment me," she retorted.

Gar snorted. "And this exactly why. If I weren't scared you were gonna send me to hell or whatever, I would."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

He felt like scratching his eyes out the moment. "God, you're so frustrating, and the guys wonder why I don't tell you I like you," he shot back angrily, before he had a chance to think or what he was saying.

Raven froze, her eyes slighty wide. "You... you like me?," she repeated.

Gar's face went red. "Well,... I mean I think your pretty and... stuff," he said, nervously twidling his fingers together.

Raven was still shocked. All this time, all the teasing she had indured from Bee, and he actually did like her. "Umm, wow" was her mouths response.

Gar backed away, not liking the suprised look on her face. He had hoped if he ever told her that she would be happy. "Look, I understand if you don't feel the same way, and..."

"Gar," she cut him off. He quickly shut his mouth. "You want to like, I don't know, go to the stupid dance thing with me?," she asked, sounding a little nervous.

Now it was Gar's turn to be shocked, but he was quickly over came with happiness that could Rival Kori's when she was in a good mood. "Yeah, I'd love..." he began, before pausing, "wait, do this mean you like me to?"

"I can tolerate you a little more than anyone else," she replied dryly, so not to give away how much she really did like him.

"I'll take it!," Gar exlaimed with a huge smile.

Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled softly before continuing to treat Richard. Gar kneeled down beside her and watched over the next hour as the cut his head almsot completely disapeared. The ribs would take more time, considering they were broken, but she was tired, and could do no more right now, so she stood to her feet with the help of Gar. "Do me a favor and call Vic and tell him were done. Then me help put some jogging pants on Dick," she requested.

"Right," Gar nodded. He took out his phone and called Vic, informing him that she was done. Vic said he would be back shortly, and to have Richard in the garage. After hanging up, Gar ran up to Richard's closet and grabbed some grey jogging pants, as Raven had instructed, and brought them back down to the Nightwatch. After clothing him, Raven used the last bit of her energy to warp Richard's still body in the garage, laying him on the concrete, before teleporting herself back up to Richard's room. She leaned on Gar and let him help her down the stairs. It was a good thing she actually looked sick, because she had no acting skills. Gar sat her down on the counch, before taking a seat beside her.

"You are the okay Raven?," Kori asked worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy," she replied, closing her eyes and leaning back against the couch.

Right then the door was heard opening. As fast as lightning Kori bolted from the couch. She halted when she saw Vic carrying Richard in his arms. His body dangled lifelessly. The only indication he wasn't dead was his rising and falling chest. Kori cupped her mouth to hide her gasp, before resumming her sprint to him. "Richard wake up. I am here," Kori pleaded, her eyes going from his face to his bruised ribs.

She felt Gar pull her back, but he found out quickly she was strong... really strong, easily pushing him away. He would have fallen in Bee hadn't caught him. "Relax Kor, he's gonna be fine. You can see when he wakes up," Vic promised.

"Vic please, just allow me to lay with him," she begged, tears once again begining to surface.

Vic nearly gave in, but Richard needed to rest, plus they had to find out what happend before he talked to Kori. "No, he needs his rest." His tone left no room for argument.

Kori dropped her shoulders, and allowed Bee and Gar to escort her back to the living room, as Vic carried Richard up the stairs.

Tuesday, September 29th 11:30 AM - Richard and Kori's House

Normal POV

Richard awoke with a jolt, but as he tried to sit up, pain coursed through him, forcing him to lay back down. He noticed that he was in his room, and that Vic was suddenly at his side.

"Wow, stay down, you're still pretty banged up," Vic said.

"How... how did I get here?," he asked. The last thing he could rememberd was escaping the warehouse, everything after that being a blur.

"Kori called us this morning, and said you weren't home, but your car was in the garage. We came right here and found you in the Nightwatch. You were pretty banged up, but Raven healed you best she could.," Vic explained.

"Kori... she doesn't know, does she?" he asked.

"No, she thinks you were hit by a car when you went jogging this morning," he replied.

Richard frowned. He kinda wished they had told her evrything. It would make it easier on him, and he was becoming tired of having to sneak around all the time, not to mention constantly having to lie to the girl he loved. He turned back to Vic. "Will you get her?," he asked. "I wanna let her know I'm okay."

"As soon as you tell me what happend," Vic replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

Richard sighed. "A bank robbery. I responded to the alert, got hit by a dart coated with some form of sleeping agent, woke up hancuffed to a wall in a ware house, and broke out," he answered, trying to sum it up quickly.

"You see what the guys looked like?," Vic continued.

"White, maybe Itallian. They were three of them, but I suspect more were around. They had eastern United State accents, maybe from New York or Gothem," he responded. "Now can I see Kori?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll send her up, but we're gonna have a talk later about this solo act your doing," Vic warned.

Richard just nodded. The quicker he agreed the quicker he would get to see his girlfriend.

Vic looked him over once more, before heading out of the room. He waited all of thirty seconds, before Kori darted through the door to his bedside.

She said nothing, only removing the covers down to his waiste. Richard could tell she was scared for him. "Richard you are damaged," she said as she looked over his ribs.

"Hey to you too," he grinned.

"Do not do the joking," she scolded, and his grin faded. "I was most worried about you, I could not find you, and when Vic told me you were struck by a vehicle I thought you were. You do not realize how much I care about you, and how..." Richard quit listening, but continued to watch her rant. He thought it was cute that she was in full worried girlfriend mode. He couldn't stop the smile from kreeping across his lips.

She frowned at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"You're just really cute," he said kinda dumbly. He was pretty sure he had a concussion.

She blushed. "Oh."

Richard grinned at her. Almost three weeks together, and she still blushed when he said she was cute.

Kori sighed, giving into his charms. "May I do anything for you?," she asked cupping his cheek with her hand.

"I'm cold and lonely. I could use someone to snuggle with," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Kori giggled, and ran her hand through his hair. "You must have hit your head quite hard."

"No... well, yes, but that's not the reason I want you to lay with me. I just wanna be close with you."

Kori smiled warmly at him, and careful not to touch his ribs, climbed into the bed beside him, laying her head on his stretched out arm and turning to face him. "You wish to be close with me when you are injured, but not at night." she said, as she rubbed her hands in circles on his stomach.

Richard cringed. Another not so suddle hint. "Soon, I promise," he assured. He was going to tell her soon, maybe as soon as this weekend. Once she knew he could be open with her, both emotionally and physically, that is if she wanted to be with him after.

She just nodded and continued to rub his stomach.

"What time are you and the girls going to the mall?," he asked.

Kori's eyebrow arched, as she rasied her head off his arm to look at him. "Now that you injuried there is no need for me to attend the mall of shopping. My only purpose was to obtain a dress for the dance of coming home."

"Oh we're still going. I'm gonna be homecoming king, and king doesn't miss a chance to dance with his queen," he charmed.

"But you are hurt," she reasoned.

"I'll be fine by then." Or at least he'd fake it if he weren't.

"You are most stubbron," she said, but was unable to hide her smile.

Richard smiled back, and poked his lips out, pleading for a kiss, which she happilly obliged. They laid in comfortable silence awhile, until he fell back asleep. Kori just continued to lay beside him and rub his stomache, until he started to shake. She watched his face. He seemed scared or angry or both, she coudn't tell. She knew was having nightmare, so she snugged into him, hoping it would ease him. She did konow one thing for sure though. Whatever happend to him, it was no hit and run.


	13. Payback

Love, Football, and Superheros - Your Average High School Story

Chapter Thirteen - Payback

Rememeber I posted two chapters today, so read chapter twelve first. 135 reviews for the next post, and also I'm curious about something. How do you guys think or want Richard to react when he finds out? Please leave your answer in the reviews. One more thing. From now on if you have a question post it in the reviews and it will be answered shortly. Review and enjoy

Friday, October 2nd 3:15 PM - Jump City High School Parking Lot

"You are certain?"

"Yes."

"I do not think it is a good idea."

"I have to play Kor. I'll be letting everyone down if I don't."

"And what if you injure yourself more?," she said, crossing her arms over her chest, as she tried to convince her increasingly stubbron boyfriend to sit out of the night's game.

"Baby, I'll be fine," he assured.

"Do not start with the name calling, I am not an infant," she defended herself.

Richard raised eyebrow, as he fought to hide his amusment. "No, baby is something you call your partner here. It's a term of endearment," he explained.

"Oh, then you may call me the baby," she beamed before turning serious once more. "I still do not wish for you to play though."

Richard smirked, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I'll make you a deal. You let me play, and we can sleep in the same bed tonight." He hadn't patroled the last two nights, and unless a serious alert came in, he wouldn't be going out tonight either, so there was no harm in her sleeping in his bed.

She seemed to ponderd it over. "May I rest unclothed?," she asked after a moment, knowing that was the only way she could comfortably sleep.

Richard cringed slightly. It would be hard to control his... urges if she were naked next to him. "Ummm fine, but no cuddling."

"I do not know," she tapped her chin in thought. "I enjoy the cuddling very much."

"I do too, but if your that close and naked I'm gonna want to... do things," he said, shifting side to side, uneasy.

"Do things?" she asked innocently, even though she as well aware of what he meant.

"Yeah... you know, have sex," he said in a hushed tone, as he looked around the parking lot to make sure no one heard.

Kori shrugged. "Is it the big deal if we do?," she asked. She loved him, and was more than ready to take things to the next level.

"Yes, it's a big deal," he reponded, louder that intended.

Kori frowned at him. "Do you not wish to do the making love with me?," she asked, sounding hurt.

A very small part of him was amused that she picked such a public area to have such a serious conversation, but most of him was just amazed. "No Kor, I want to. It's just that I think we should get to know each other better first. I'm sure they're still things about you I don't know."

She cringed and droped her eyes to the concerete ground.

Richard caught her sudden shift in emotion. "Something you wanna tell me?," he questioned slowly.

She began to shift nervously, as her mind debated with itself.

'You must tell him.'

'No, if I do he may not wish to be with me anymore.'

'He is going to discover it eventually, and he surely will not wish to be you when he finds out you have been keeping it from.'

She mentally sighed. 'You are right, but now is not the time.'

'Well, you better do it soon.'

When she didn't respond he began to get nervous. "Kori?"

"Richard, I am not ready to discuss it," she informed, still not meeting his eyes.

She was willing discuss sex as if it were nothing, so what could it be that she wasn't willing to share with him. "Is it bad?," he asked, worried.

She thought it over, before finally looking at him in the eyes. "That depends on how you react," she answered.

Normally he would think she was talking about cheating on him, but he didn't question Kori's love for him for a single second. He'd never seen her show the slightest intrest in another guy, so that didn't concern him. He leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Whatever it is, we'll work through it," he mummerd against her lips.

"Do not tell me that unless you mean it," she warned.

"I stand by what I said," he said before taking her lips in his again.

She almost believed him, but he didn't understand the magnitude of what she was talking about. As he began stroke his hands up and down her sides and nuzzle into the side of her neck she forgot all about it, atleast for the moment anyway.

As he broke away from the embrace, he leaned his forehead against hers. They stared at each other for a long time, whatever problems they had fading away. They we're only broken out of there stares, when Richard's phone began to ring. Richard graoned as he reached into his pocket. His eyes widend when he saw who it was. Bruce.

"Hello?," he answered.

"Dick, are you alone? he asked.

By the sound of his voice Richard knew this was an urgent matter.

"No, give me a second," he replied, before dropping the phone from his ear and looking at Kori. "Stay here," he instructed. "I'll be back in a flash."

She nodded as she tried to remember if 'back in a flash' was an actual measurement of time, or just an expression.

Richard walked into the currently empty stadium, and put the phone back to his ear. "Now, what's happening?," he asked.

"Tony Zuco, he broke out of jail early last week. I just got word of it." Bruce replied.

Richard nearly dropped the phone out of his hand, as he felt a rush of shock and anger flow through him.

"I believe he may be coming for Nightwing and Batman. Revenge for putting him away," Bruce elborated.

Richard's mind flashed back to the bank, and he thought about the man's accent. "I think he already has." After the incident at the Warehouse Richard had passed by it as himself. Whoever was there was now gone without a trace.

"You were attacked?" Bruce asked.

"And captured, managed to escape though," he replied, leaving out the part about him almost dying from a combination of a punctured lung and blood loss.

"Why I am I just now hearing about this?," Bruce asked, sounding angry.

"I don't know dad, you think it might have something to do with how we don't talk to each other," Richard retorted.

Bruce sighed heavily. "Barbra said you were coming back for fall break, why don't you stop by the manor? I could have Alfred make some Apple Pie."

"We'll see how things go," he replied trying to hold the hostility out of his voice.

"Right, I have to go," Bruce said. "Be careful... son," he added before hanging up.

Richard was a little suprised. Bruce rarely showed any affection to not only him, but to anyone. He put that thought aside. There were much bigger things that needed to be handled right now. If Tony Zuco wanted Nightwing he was going to get Nightwing. He made his way back to Kori, his face cold and stoic.

"Richard, what happend?," Kori asked as soon as he was at her side, and she could see he wasn't smiling like he always did around her.

Richard staired blankly into the distance as the wind blew against him. "Tony Zuco escaped from prison," he replied after a moment.

Kori gasped, remembering Tony Zuco was the man who killed Richard's parents. She reached for him, cupping one of his hand inside both of hers. "I am truly sorry."

Richard glanced at her then back into the distance. "Don't worry, justice will find him." He'd make sure of it. He now realized the bank robbery had been a set up to lure him in, and he had fell for it, but now he knew their game. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

"Richard, you are angry," Kori said with worry.

"Yeah, but I'll be okay, once he is back behind bars," he assured, giving her a light smile.

Kori pulled him into a hug, leaning her head on his chest. "You are still going to play tonight?," she asked, hopeful he changed his mind in light of the recent news.

He kissed the top of her head. "Yup."

Kori sighed. She should have known better.

Friday, October 2nd 9:55 PM - football Stadium.

"Six seconds left, Grayson drops back in the pocket, he scans the feild, avoids the rush, and he's gonna run it. He dodges the tackle, he's at the twenty, the ten, the five, he dives for the endzone. Touchdown Steelers!," Came the anoucers voice from above.

Nearly the whole team rushed onto the feild, gathering around Richard. Vic threw him up on his shoulders, as Richard held the game ball victoriusly in the air, and the crowd erupted into cheers. Kori had a delighted, starry eyes from where she stood by the gate. Richard had put on a show tonight. The game had been close, but he hadn't flinched and played flawlessly, looking amazing while doing it.

After Vic finally released him, Richard jogged off the feild to Kori. He bowed if front of her and held out the game ball. "For you, my lady," he said, unable to hide his grin.

Kori giggled and took the ball from him. "I thank you, good sir," she replied, returning his bow.

Bee and Raven traded somewhat amused glances before continuing to listen.

Richard raised from his bowed position, and took her free hand. "You probably wanna go change into your dress, the dance starts in thirty minutes," he informed.

Kori smiled at him. "I believe you are just eager to see it," she teased. She hadn't yet shown it to him, and wasn't going to until time for the dance.

"You're damn right I'm eager. I heard the words upper thigh length, and I been looking foward to the dance ever since," he joked wiggling his eyebrows.

Kori giggled. "You shall not have to wait much longer."

Richard smiled at her."Well, I'm going to clean up, and change into my tux. See ya in the ball room," he waved before jogging off out of the stadium. He would have given her a hug, but he didn't think she'd be to happy about that considering he was coverd with dirt and sweat.

By the time Vic and Gar entred the lockeroom Richard was already showerd, and in the middle of putting on his tux.

"Wow, we got a looker here," Vic joked as he entered.

"Got in that tux fast didn't you?," Gar joked

Richard rolled his eyes as he tied his tie. "Unlike you guys I'm not gonna keep my date waiting."

Vic waved his hand dismissively. "Bee'll be okay, I'll probally beat her in there anyway. She takes forever to get ready."

"Yeah, and Raven's not gonna dance anyway," Gar shrugged.

"How did you manage to get her to ask you anyway?," Vic asked, raising his eyebrows. No one was overly suprised when they heard they were going together, but they still weren't to clear on how it actually happend.

"She couldn't resist me any longer," Gar wiggled his eyebrows.

Richard and Vic traded glance before looking back at Gar. "Right..." the said simultaneously.

Gar frowned. "Whatever dudes," he scoffed before turning to his locker and began to undress. Vic and Richard just shook their heads, amused.

After another twenty minutes, all three were dressed, looking very dapper. "Well, let's get this show on the road," Vic exclaimed.

Gar and Richard nodded, and the boys headed off to the large ball room. When Richard walked through the door he seperated from Vic and Gar, and headed to the table set up off to the side of the room, with the punch bowl sitting on it. He grabed one of the red plastic cups but before he could pour himself a drink he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. Richard turned, his mouth falling open when he saw Kori standing there. She looked amazing, so much so that he found himself breathless. He hair was curled and she was wearing a short purple dress, with her emerald necklace hanging just below the cut of it. Her eyes were brought out with a light layer of mascara surrounding them. He had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"How do I look?," she asked shly.

"Beautiful," he breathed.

Kori blushed, as she straightend his tie. "I beieve you look most handsome as well."

On que, music began to play through the speakers, and the lights in the ball room dimmed. Richard tossed the cup he held aside and extended his hand out to her. "Dance with me?"

Her response was to take his hand, and allow him to lead her to the dance floor, where other couples were already heading. The didn't talk. Just leaned against each other and moved in perfect rythem. There eyes fixated on the other's for a long time. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Richard deepend the kiss, and the next thing you know they were making out on the dance floor.

"Oh, c'mon dudes. Really?," they heard Gar's voice say. They broke away and both looked up to find the rest group standing there, only a few feet away.

"Can you two be in the same room for more than ten minutes without trying to eat each other's faces," he continued.

Kori smiled sheepishly. "No, I do not believe so."

"And we're gonna keep it that way," Richard added.

"Whatever," Raven droned, before turning to Gar. "Are you gonna dance with me, or do you plan to bug these two all night?"

Everyone looked at her astonised. Raven? Dancing? What was this world coming to?

"You're serious?," Gar asked in disbliefe.

"Well, it is a dance afterall. I'm not an expert on these things, but I'm pretty sure that's what you're supposed to do," she replied sarcastically.

Gar smiled widely, before taking Raven's hand and dragging her off to the middle of the dance floor.

"My eyes saw that, but I do not believe it," Kori commented.

"What just happend?," Vic added.

"I think they went to dance, like we should be," Bee replied.

Vic, getting the message, grinned and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, before pulling her away so they could have there own space.

They all danced for well over an hour, only stopping when the head of the homecoming comitte, a girl named Courtney, took the stage located on the far end of the ball room, and began to speak into the microphone. "Ladys and Gentlemen, it's time to announce this years homecoming queen and king," she began, and everyone made their way closer to the stage. "Okay, this year's homecoming queen is...," she opend the white envelope and paused for dramatic effect. "Karren Beecher." Bee sqilled as everyone erupted into aplause. She took the stage and a crown was placed on her head, as she beamed at the crowd gatherd in front of the stage. "And now for your homecoming king. She opend another envelope, and looked back at the crowd. "No suprise here folks. Dick Grayson."

Richard smiled and planeted a quick kiss on Kori's lips, before running up on to stage. He briefly considerd a stage dive, but he noticed alot of girls he'd slep with in the front two rows, and he couldn't be sure they would catch him. A crown was placed on his head, as he scanned the room for Kori, who he found standing by Vic. He blew her a kiss, which earned him a chorus of 'awwws' from the room.

"Now it's time for the king and queens dance," Courtney announced.

Richard reached over and took Bee's hand before leading her down the stage's stairs, but instead of taking her under the spotlight shinging down on the middle of the floor, he led her over to Vic. "I believe I'll step down as king," he said handing Bee's hand to Vic before taking off his crown and placing it on Vic's head. Everyone in the room applauded this gesture, while Vic and Bee took their place in the middle of the room. Richard glanced at them, watching them sway to music, before turning back to his lovely girlfriend. "You do not wish to be the king of coming home?," Kori asked, cocking her head slightly to the side.

"Nah, I already chose my queen," he replied, taking her hand in his own.

Kori blushed. "You are most charming tonight."

Richard scoffed. "Only tonight? I really got to step my game up."

She giggled and kissed him. "I believe your game is at a sufficently high level," she mummured against his lips.

He grinned, and kissed her back. "I'm gonna run to the bathroom then how about we get out of here?," he suggested.

"Yes, I wish to get home and begin the sleeping together," she responded seductively.

"Sleeping in the same bed," he corrected, believing that's what she meant.

Kori didn't flinch. "I stand by what I said."

Richard frowned, but it almost instantly turned into a chuckle. She was so blunt at times. "I'll be back in a second," he said, changing the subject.

Kori frowned at his lack of response, but nodded regardless.

Richard made his way out of the ball room, and down the hall, into the bathroom. He centerd himself in front of a toilet, and unzipped his dress pants, before releasing the excess liquid built up in him. After taking care of buisness he washed his hands and was about to make his way out the bathroom, when an alert on his phone went off. Sighing, he reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out. When he saw the screen, his eyes instanty narrowed into a cold glare. Another bank robbery, and he was willing to bet Zuco was behind it.

Completely forgetting about the dance, Kori, everything, he ran from the bathroom to the nearest exit. Anger was coursing through every fiber of his body. Zuco would pay. He would pay for killing his parents, but even more so he would pay from escaping from prison, like he shouldn't be there, and then the nerve for wanting to target him for putting him where he deserved to be. Yes, Zuco would pay. Richard ran to his car, and took off in an instance, headed straight to the Nightwatch.

Saturday, October 3rd 12:30 AM - ball room

Kori's POV

After Richard made his way to the facillitys, I go and sit at a table in the corner of the room. I am tired from the abundent dancing, and the heels of highness that Bee suggested I wear tonight, hurt my feet. As I wait for Richard, I pick at my purple nail polish. It can be rather hard to remove. I become aware someone has taken a seat beside me. I turn, expecting to see Richard or one of my friends, but instead find Xavier sitting there, doing the smirking at me. I sigh. "Is there something you need Xavier?," I ask, trying to be polite. I do not like showing meaness to anyone, but I know what Xavier's intentions are, and anything that could possibly come between me and Richard is not something I wish to be around.

"Only a dance, unless you're are willing to provide other services," he answers, and I notice he is slurring his words slightly.

"You are the drunk," I remark.

"No duh, it's homecoming," he replys, looking smug.

I frown. "Please go away Xavier. I am tired, and do not wish to do the dealing with you when you are in this state," I say, hoping Richard or one my friends will come take me away from him.

"Listen cutie, I get what I want, and what I want is you, so how about you kiss me?," he grins.

I stand from my seat. "That will not be happening." I turn to go find Richard... or anyone else, but when I begin to walk away I feel Xavier grab my hand and pull me back toward him. I spin to meet him, and just as I do, his lips crash into mine. In a panic I push him back against the wall, forgetting to control my strength. He bounces off the wall and falls face firstto ground, out cold, as they say. Usually I would be sorry to have hurt someone, but not this time. I rush off to find Richard, knowing I need to tell him what happend before he hears it from someone else. I imagine they are many girls here who would be delighted to tell him they saw Xavier kiss me. As I search the room of balls I find that Richard is nowhere to be found, so I head into hallway to find the he is also not there. Surely he cannot still be in the bathroom. I run back into the room of balls, and search for Vic, eventually finding him along with my other friends by the bowl of punch. "Friends," I call as I approach.

They all turn from their conversation to see me. "Hey, little lady," Vic greets.

"Have any of you seen Richard? I cannot find him, and I must tell them that Xavier Kissed me," I explain, talking rather quickly, as I do when I get nervous.

Everyone's face turns to a mixture of shock and anger. "He kissed you?," Gar exclaims. "I'm so gonna kick his ass. Where is he?,"

I point to the far corner, where Xavier still lays on the floor. "Oh,... nevermind."

"You did that?," Bee asks in disbeliefe.

"Yes, I did not know what else to do," I reply, trying not give to many details. Suddenly my brain rationalizes something. "Oh no, what if Richard saw him kiss me and left," I panic.

"Hold up," Vic attempts to calm me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Let's not jump to conclushions. Gar go see if his car is here, while I call him," Vic instructs.

"Right," Gar nods before he runs toward the room of balls' exit. Vic then takes out his phone and attemts to contact Richard, but he gets no answer, which worries me greatly. I begin to pace in tight circles until Gar returns a short time later. "His car's gone," Gar informs us out of breath.

Vic nods and pulls Raven aside. I cannot hear what they are saying, but I am sure it cannot be good because Vic appears worried. He come back and he puts on a smile, but I know it is just for my sanity. "I'm sure he's fine Kor, don't worry. How be all head back to your house and relax? I don't know about the rest of you but I'm exhausted," he comments.

Everyone nods and the next thing I know, I am being led from the room of balls to Vic's car. Gar and Raven sat next to each other in the back seat, which I am thankful for because watching the landscap pass by through the window has a calming effect. I fear that leaving may have been his way of doing the breaking up with me.

When we arrived home, everyone disapeared upstairs. They said they were very tired, as am I, but I cannot sleep until I speak with Richard, so I settle on the couch and watch a documentary about the rain forest. I am not really listening, but the colors are distracting enough to ease my mind. Eventually that becomes most boring, so I do what I always did on Tameran when I needed to do the clearing of my head. I walk out side flew into the air. I know one person, who can give me the advice, and I need to find him.

Saturday, October 3rd 1:00 AM - First National Bank

Normal POV

Nightwing scouted the bank carefully. He couldn't make a mistake this time. He was sure they would kill him. There was no get away driver in the black van parked outside the bank, meaning they were probably a few extra people inside. He dropped from the roof of the bank, but instead of rushing in he turned on the night vision capabillity of his mask, and threw in five smoke grenades. He could have simply thrown a few exploding pellets full of sleeping gas insied, but he wanted some payback

"He's here," coud be heard coming from inside, followed by a fit of caughing.

"Find him," came another voice, the same voice from the other night.

Nightwing krept into the building. He took advantage of the fact that they couldn't see him, but he could see them, and snuck in behind one after another, picking them off like flys, until only one man stood in the middle of the white tiled floor. "Come out you coward, I know you're here," Zuco yelled.

"I'm the coward? I wasn't the one targeting innocent familys. I wasn't the one who took an eight year old boy's parents away from him because of your selfishly pathetic greed," Nightwing's voice echoed throughout the bank, leaving Zuco with no idea where he was. Suddenly, like a lion ambushing it's prey, Nightwing tackled Zuco from the side. Zuco hit the ground and before he could even react, fists were being slammed into his face with rapid sucession. Zuco's head bounced off the floor over and over again, and despite the fact that his face was pouring blood Nightwing didn't let up.

He continued the assault, his anger at dangerously high levels. A part of him was aware that if he continued Zuco woud die. He had to find something for his mind to latch onto to calm him, so he thought of when he was tha happiest. When he was with Kori. His blows began to lose force until his arms just dropped to his side. He panted heaviy, as he rose to his feet, leaving the batterd, bloody, but alive Zuco on the ground. Nightwing gatherd the men up, and tide them together, before discarding all their wepons to the side for the police to collect when they arrived. Before leaving he walked back over to the group, and kneeled down to face the barely awake Zuco. "Mark my words, if I ever see you again, I'll break every bone your in pathetic body, without giving you the satisfaction of death."

Zuco didn't respond, but Nightwing didn't expect him to. He called 911, and departed the building before the police arrived. With the beating he gave Zuco, it was possible he could be charged with assault, but he really didn't care. Zuco would never be forgiven for his parents death, but it did comfort him to know that he would spend the rest of his life behind bars. That and the fact he was friends with the daughter of Trigon, and he'd make sure Raven sent him to burn in the hottest part of hell where he belonged. Remounting the N-cycle, Nightwing drove, not really to sure where he was headed, but he knew wasn't ready to return home.

He drove for around ten minutes before he was contacted by Oracle. "Wings?," she said into his earpiece.

"Yeah?," he reponded, as he changed lanes.

"You busy?," she asked.

"No, just took care of Zuco. I'm sure you heard he escaped from prison," Nightwing replied.

"Yeah, I also heard he attacked you. Why don't you tell me these things?," she scolded.

"I didn't think it was a bid deal. I didn't know it was Zuco till earlier today," he informed.

"You didn't kill em did you?," she asked, sounding worried.

"I wanted to so badly,... but no," he sighed. "Anyway whatcha need?"

"There were reports of a green light streaking across the sky around Jump City Park," Oracle replied.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Green Lantern?," he asked.

"No, I already contacted Hal, he had nothing to do with it," she informed.

Nightwing turned his bike around and began to head in the opposite direction. "Alright, I'll check it out."

"Tell me what you find."

"Got it."

He drove for around ten minutes before arriving at the park. His eyes scanned the skys, and the area around him, but he saw no green light. He drove slowly down the park's sidewalk, just to check the place out. In the distance a figure came into view. It was a female sitting on the park bench, swinging her legs back and forth. The girl wore a dress, though he couldn't make out the colour.

She stood quickly when she heard the motorcyle coming, and as Nightwing got closer he saw that the girl was none other than his girlfreind. His mind flashed back to the time when he told her the next time she needed to talk, to try the park. He didn't think she would actually take that literally, but she did apparentally. He stopped his bike a few feet short of her, but did not get off. They seemed to study each other for a moment before he spoke. "You're the girl from the roof right?," he asked.

"Yes, that was me," she nodded, but he could pick up some somberness in her voice.

"Something you wanna to talk about?," he asked, finally standing from his bike.

"It would be appreciated. You were most helpful last time, and I caould use your assistance again. You are not busy, are you?," she questioned.

He rememberd the reason he was actually here. "That depends on if you saw a green light streak across the sky or not?"

Kori tensed, but quickly relaxed, so not to give herself away. "No, I have not," she answered casually.

"Probally just some stupid kids prank calling," he mutterd to himself before turning his attention back to her. "So, what's up?"

Kori somberd and let out a sigh that reflected just how she was feeling. "Remember the boy I spoke of last time?."

He stoicly nodded, but on the inside he cringed. What had he done this time? Well, besides leaving her at the dance.

"We began to the dating over a three weeks ago, but I fear he has done the breaking up with me," she continued, forcing herself not to cry.

Nightwing was a little shocked. "Why would you think that?," he asked.

She shifted from foot to foot. "There is this boy at school, that my boy does not like, and for good reason. While my boy was using the facillitys the other boy approached me. He was the drunk, and I asked him to leave me alone, but when he did not I got up to leave. He pulled me back and kissed me."

Nightwing's jaw tightend, and his fist clenched. It was a good thing that Kori had found the ground interesting at some point in her explanation because she would find his behavior odd.

"I pushed him away, but I fear that before I had a chance to do so, my boy saw and left," she concluded as a tear splashed the ground.

Nightwing didn't like the fact Xavier had kissed her, but it didn't look like she'd done anything wrong, so he had nothing to be mad at. "Listen, I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding. Why don't you go back home, and wait for him to get there. I'm sure your boyfriend will understand. How did you get here anyway?," he asked.

She began to fidget nervously. "Oh, I did the walking," she replied after a moment.

That sounded reasonable. It was only abot a thirty minute walk from here to their house. "Hmm," he nodded. "C'mon I'll give you a ride," he offerd, heading back to his bike.

"I thank you, but I wish to walk back," she declined. It would be faster just to fly back, plus she didn't want to take the risk of Richard pulling in the same time Nightwing did. It would be hard to explain why she was pulling up the city's superhero.

Nightwing was reluctant to just leave her there, but he couldn't force her on the bike. "Alright, get home safely. No pit stops, and don't get in the car with anyone," he instructed, which was somewhat ironic considering he was attempting to give her a ride just a second ago.

She giggled. "You sound like my boyfriend."

Nightwing gritted his teeth together. He could have sworn he made his voice at least two levels deeper, and much more rough. "I do?," he asked nervously. Apart of him was hoping she would make the connection right then and there, but the park in the middle of the night probably wasn't the best place to hash everything out. He was kinda scared at what would happend when she did find out. He'd been lying to her constantly. It wouldn't be going overboard for her to break up with him, something he desperately hoped wouldn't happen.

"Yes," she nodded. "He always very protective as well. For instance he will not let me eat the cream of ice after ten because he says I will not be able to sleep, and I'll be moody the next day, but as soon as he goes to bed I do the sneaking into the kitchen and do it anyway."

Nightwing now saw that she wasn't referring to their voices, and... wait she has, has she? He knew the ice cream had been disapearing rather quickly. He found himself unable to stop smiling at her. He'd better get out of here before he walked up to her and planted a kiss on those lips he knew were as soft as a cloud. "Well, I wish you the best," he said before cranking up his bike, giving he a two finger salute, and driving off.

Saturday, October 3rd 2:15 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard exited the Nightwatch, and made his way into his bedroom. He grabbed a pair of boxers and went straight for the shower. The warm water felt so good on his back. It relaxed him, after a night that he'd been forced to feel anger that he hadn't felt for years. He nearly fell asleep just standing there, but the sound of his door shutting fixed that problem. He cut off his shower, dried himself off, and put on his boxers, before exiting the bathroom to find his girlfriend sitting in the middle of his bed, wearing nothing but a thong and bra. She was obviously waiting on him to exit the bathroom.

"Hey Kori," he said casually as he strolled over to the bed and sat down beside her. She seemed to be waiting on him to yell or scream, but he acted oblivious to the situation.

After a moment she spoke. "You are not mad?," she asked.

"No, why would I be?"

"You do not know," she said more to herself than him. "Richard I have something to tell you, but please do not become angry, and let me explain," she pleaded.

He nodded, and acted as if he didn't already know.

"Xavier,... he kissed me," she informed hesitantly. Her eyes studied his expression, waiting for it change, but it didn't.

"Oh," he replied simply.

She was suprised to say the least. "Oh? I thought you would be furious with me."

"Well, did you want him to kiss you?"

"No."

"Did you like the kiss?"

"No."

"Did you push him off you?"

"Yes."

Richard smiled. "I don't see why I should be mad at you. Doesn't look like you did anything wrong to me."

Kori thought for a moment before a smile krept across her face. "You are correct. I did not." She then frowned. "But wait, if you were not mad at me then where did you go?"

"Tony Zuco and his thugs were arrested tonight," he replied.

Her eyes widend in realization. "I see. I am very happy to hear that."

Richard smiled and kissed her. "I hope I didn't ruin your night. I was in such a rush to get the police station I forgot about everything," he said as he pulled away.

She smiled warmly and caressed his cheek. "You did not. I had a glorius time until you left."

He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. "I'm here now, and I'm very tired, You wanna go to bed?," he asked, as he gave soft butterflys kisses on her neck and lips.

"I am going to sleep unclothed," she warned.

Richard considerd it before nodding.

She broke from his grip with a grin and stood. Right in front of him, she stripped off her thong and bra, and tossed them to the floor.

Richard just stared at her, wanting so bad to pull her on to the bed and make love to her all night. The only thing that restrained him was the fact that within the next two days she would know everything, and then if she still wanted to be with him, there would be nothing holding him back.

They setteld themselves under the covers on the bed, and despite Richard's hormones, he snuggled with her. They ran their hands through each other's hair, along each other's bodys, shared sweet, yet passionate kisses, for well over an hour, until she finally fell asleep on his chest. He laid there a satisfied man, but in the back of his mind he knew everything was going to to change. Rather it would be for the worse or better, only time would tell.


	14. Secrets

Love, Football, and High School - Your Average High School Story

Chapter Fourteen - Secrets

**If you haven't read chapter twelve yet go back and read it! Alot of you got confused with the double update and skipped it.** Also, I was asked a question regrarding rather Tony zucco knew who Nightwing was or was it just common knowlege that Robin made the switch to Nightwing. The answer is B, but that will all be explained in chapter 15. I won't be updating tomorrow because I'm rewritting chapter 15, as I did this chapter. The original version of this chapter ended in a nasty break up, and it still might. You just have to read it. **155 reviews, and follow the story because it's about to move to an M rating!**

Saturday, October 3rd 8:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori, Bee, and Raven sat on Kori's bed, watching a movie, while the guys were down stairs occupied by a football game playing on t.v. Kori had a great day. She woke up Richard's arms, which was a great feeling. Even after he had awoke, they laid there for almost an hour, and had one of those early morning coversations that really make no sense to anyone except the two people involved.

After breakfast, her and Bee went to the mall to do shopping for winter close. Jump City was starting to get a little chilly, and although cold wheather didn't bother her, she'd fallen in love with the mall, so she agreed to go without hesitation. Vic and Richard had spent the day in the gym, and no one was really to sure where Raven and Gar were, so that left her and Bee free to spend the whole day there. It was fun, and she managed to collect a large collection of hoodies, but looming in the back of her mind was the impending conversation with Richard. The movie they were currently watching only enforced that it was time to tell him. She looked on as the male character dumped his girlfriend because she had been keeping a part of her life a secret from him, and that secret was nothing compared to Kori's. Kori sighed and looked over at Bee and Raven. She needed their prospective on the situation.

"Friends," she began, getting their attention. "It is wrong to keep secrets from your boyfriend, yes?"

Raven made no facial expressions, already knowing where this was headed. Bee just looked thughtful. "Well, there are differnt types of secrets. Everyone has little secrets, but if it's something big, then yes," she replied. "Why? What's going on?"

Kori sighed. "It is very big, and I do not wish to talk about it with anyone until Richard knows," Kori replied.

Bee nodded in understanding. Raven then chimed in. "The sooner you tell him the easier it will be on him."

"I do not know, I fear he will do the breaking up with me when he finds out. I cannot handle losing him," Kori sombered.

Raven really felt bad for her. She was in a rough spot, and to be honest Raven wasn't entirely sure how Richard woud react when he found out. "It's a risk, but if he finds out some other way, then it's gonna be alot worse."

"Yeah girl, I think you should just tell him whatever it is. To be honest I don't think he'll be that upset," Bee added. After all, Richard did have his own secrets, and it would be hard for him to get mad at her for having one.

"Yes, I believe I will tell him soon," Kori replied, her face appearing thoughtful.

"Well, no point in over thinking it. How be we join the guys down stairs?," Bee suggested.

Kori gave a small smile and nodded, and the girls exited the room and joined the boys down stairs. Even though there was plenty of room on the couch Kori seated herself in her distracted boyfriend's lap, feeling the need to be close to him. He absently snaked his arm around her waist as he watched the game. She paid no attention to anything but him, carressing his hair the entire game. She loved him to the point just the possibility of losing him was like someone driving a nail through her heart. She needed to ask someone who would understand what she was going through, someone who had to hide who they were as well. Nightwing. Maybe if she returned to the park he would come, and he could give her some advice. "Richard?," Kori whispered into his ear.

He turned away from the game to look at her. "Yeah?"

"I am most tired. I believe I shall retire to my room for the night," she replied.

Richard frowned as he studied her face. Kori was almost always the last one awake when everyone spent the night. It was only nine, they hadn't even been awake twelve hours yet. She didn't even atempt convince him to let her sleep in his bed. Something was definitely up. "You okay?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am just sleepy as I said," she assured, giving him a soft smile.

"Okay, you want me to come check on you before I go to bed?," he asked. If he played this right he could trap her.

She tensed. "No, that is not necessary. I wish for some time to myself," she responded in her best convincing tone.

He had her now. She was definitely sneaking out, and he had a pretty good idea where she was going. He wonderd what this was about. He thought things were going well between them, but guess not. He nodded and gave her a soft kiss. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight boyfriend Richard," she said standing. "Good night friends," Kori called.

"Night Kor," Raven and Bee said simultaniously. Vic and Gar just grunted a response, still focused on the game. She gave everyone one more smile before turning and heading upstairs to her room.

Richard waited about thirty minutes to give her a chance to get out before standing. "I'm going on patrol," he informed the group.

Everyone turned to him. "A little early ain't it?," Vic asked.

"Yeah, I just wanna get it over with," he replied.

Raven looked up from her space beside Gar, a warning look on her face. "Be careful. We don't need any other incidents. I don't feel like using all my energy up because you're an idiot and almost get yourself killed... again."

Richard Smirked. "Wow, love you too," he replied sarcastically.

Raven rolled her eyes and Richard made his way out of the living room and upstairs. He opend Kori's door and confirmed she was indeed gone, before heading down to the Nightwatch and changing into his suit. He was a little nervous about what was going on. He'd noticed Kori had been acting a little odd during the game, but he didn't bring it up. He mounted the N-cycle, knowing he find out what was going on when he got to the park.

Saturday, October 3rd 10:00 PM - Jump City Park

Normal POV

Kori sat on the park bench, swinging her legs nervousy back and forth. She hoped Nightwing would come. She needed someone to talk to that didn't know Richard, and since they were part of the same social group that made it kind of difficult. Besides Nightwing would be an expert on such things, he had to hide all the time.

Thirty mintutes passed and she was begining to believe he might not come when she heard the sound of a motorcycle aproaching. She sat up a little straighter, and sure enough the lights of the N-cycle came into view. The bike stopped a few feet from the bench, and the hero rose and made his way to the opposite end of the bench, taking a seat with his arm draped over the back.

"So, what did he do this time?," Nightwing asked, staring up into the stars.

"It is not him. It is me. I have been hiding apart of my life from him, and I fear when I tell him he will do the breaking up with me," she explained, not looking at him.

He sighed. Was it really that bad? Maybe he could get her to tell him. No, when she told him, he wanted it to be because she felt open enough to tell him, not because he tricked her into it.

Nightwing paused for the long time in thought. "It's probably just best to tell him whatever it is. Trust me, secrets make relationships way more complicated." Nightwing replied.

She glanced at him. "You are in love?"

A light smile crossed his face. "Yeah, she's my world."

Kori smiled. She wonderd if Richard felt the same for her. "Does she know you are Nightwing?," she asked.

His smile fell. "No, but she will soon. I'm kinda in the same boat you're in. I'm scared when I tell her that she will break up with me. I constantly lie to her about where I been or where a cut came from... just everything. I wouldn't blame her if she walked away."

Kori felt his pain and scooted closer to comfort him. "I am sure that if she loves you she will understand."

He sighed. "It'll either make us closer or rip us apart, and I guess the same for your situation." A grin crossed his face and he looked over at her. "At least we'll still have each other, right?" he joked.

Kori giggled. "Yes, we may meet on this bench every night for the rest of our lives," she played along.

He laughed, a laugh that was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. "Well," he stood, "good luck. I hope everything works out for both of us."

"Yes, luck to you as well," she replied.

Nightwing nodded and headed for his bike, and he was gone in a flash, leaving her there to think over what he said. It was time Richard knew.

Sunday, October 4th 6:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Early the following morning, kori paced in tight circles outside Richard's bedroom door, as she had been for over an hour. Everytime she would build the courage and raise her hand to the door handle, it would drop and she would continued to walk a hole in the floor. She had never been so nervous in her life, and literally felt sick at her stomach. She couldn't think about losing him, if she did she would never go through with telling him. She had to do it, and she knew it was now or never, so, taking in a large breath of air she opend the door and walked in.

She was suprised to find that Richard was not asleep, instead on the floor doing push-ups. He was never up this early

When he heard her walk in he rose quickly. He was just as nervous as she was, and he thought some exercise would calm him. Needless to say it didn't. "Ummm hey, Kor," he greeted.

Kori swallowed her nerves. "Greetings Richard," she replied. Kori approached him slowly, and rested her hands on his chest. She almost felt like passing out, but a deep breath calmed her slightly. "Richard," she began, "we must talk. I have been keeping something from you and I can no longer do it. I must tell you, that..." she rambled before being silenced by his hand cupping her cheek.

"Kori before you tell me anything, there's something you need to know about me as well." He glaneced at the closet. "I think it'll be easier just to show you rather than tell you," he said, taking her hand and began to lead her to the closet. She watched him with great confusion as he moved the close out the way, to reveal a scanner, similar to the one on the front door. He pressed his thumb to the scanner, and she watched in amazement as the wall began to rise into the ceiling, revealing a staircase. "Richard? What is this?," she asked, looking up at him, her eyes slightly wider than normal.

"C'mon" was his only response, as he led her down the staircase to the bottom door. He let the scanner read his eye, and the door unlocked. Taking a deep breath, knowing everything was about to change, he opend the door, and walked in, motioning for Kori to follow.

Kori slowly eneterd, but when she did her mouth fell agape. Her eyes scanned the huge concrete room. To her left was a giant computer, with images of the city all over the screen, right next to the computer was a few glass cases in the shape of cylinder. In three were Nightwing suits, and in the other a smaller suit of red, green, and yellow. On the near wall was a metal shelf holding an assorment of disk shaped objects, and countless silver untillity belts. Finally near the far wall, sat The N-cycle, propped up by its stand. She looked at Richard in disbeliefe as her mind began to put the pieces together.  
"Richard? You are...," she trailed off.

He nodded. "Nightwing."

She looked around the room once more. Everything suddenly made so much sense. How could she not have figured this out sooner? "This is the real reason you disapear all the time?," she asked. "This is where your injurys come from, not football, or getting hit by vehicles, and it is you I have been talking to at night?"

Richard wordlessly nodded, waiting for her initial shock to fade.

Kori swallowed, until suddenly her eyes widend even more and her head shot to looked at him. "Nightwing... you," she corrected, "said you were in love. You love me?," she breathed.

"Yes, more tha anything. I didn't wanna tell you till mmmm," before he could explain her lips crashed into his. He was suprised, but kissed her back whole heartedly. When she broke away she had a smile on her face, and tears of utter happiness were streaming down her cheeks.

"You're not mad?," he asked, completely thrown.

She shook her head, her smile unwaivering. "You love me, that is all I have wished for every night before I went to sleep. I do not care that you have been lying to me. As you said, Nightwing hides who he is to protect his friends and family. I understand."

He let out a sigh of reliefe, but then remebered he wasn't the only one who'd been hiding something. "Okay, you know about me, it's your turn to come clean," he said. "What's going on?"

Kori sighed, and dropped her head. "Richard, if I am going to tell you, you must promise me that you will try to understand."

"Kori," he cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "We can work through it."

Kori was still unsure, but nodded anyway. She glanced at a black leather chair sitting in front of large computer. "I wish for you to sit while I tell you."

"Kori," he began to protest.

"Richard, please. For me," she pleaded.

That was all she had to say. He made his way to the chair, and took a seat.

She centered herself in front of him, playing with her hands nervously, while Richard looked on, waiting for her to begin.

This was it, this would decide her happiness. She exhaled and began. "When, I said I was not from here what did you think I meant?," she asked in an attempt to lead him.

Richard cocked his head to the side. "Ummm, this country. Where are you going with this?," he asked carefully.

She took in one more deep breath and was vagely aware she was shaking slightly. "I did not mean I was not from the United Staes. My name is Koriand'r. I am the princess of the Planet of Tameran, located in the Vegan System. As you know, my parents are dead. They were killed when war broke out with my home world, and a race known as the Gordanians. My K'norfka, or caretaker, Galfore sent me here for my protection over a year ago. Since then I have lived among your people, trying to blend in," she concluded and looked up at Richard, to find him completely stunned as she had expected he would be. She decided to leave out the part about the possibility of her being called home one day. He would surely break up with her if that came out, and even though she knew it was wrong and selfish not to tell him, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

You're serious?," he asked after a moment. This had to be a joke, or she making it up, or just crazy... right?

Her response was to float in the air, and light two glowing green orbs of energy into her hands.

"Holy shit," he exclaimed, standing quickly and taking three rapid steps backwards. That hurt her more than he could ever know.

Tears began to roll down her face. "You are scared of me," she utterd as the green light in her hands flickerd out and her feet touched the ground. "I feared this. This is one reason why I did not wish to tell you. I love you. I love you so much, and now you are scared of me. Richard please, I do not wish to do the breaking up. I know I am not human, but please understand. I need you and cannot handle losing you. Just please... please," she pleaded, breaking down completely

He saw how bad she was hurting and willed his legs foward. Despite the fact he was tripping out on the inside, he loved her to much to watch her cry Pulling her into him, held her tightly. He knew he should be angry, and screaming at her for not telling him, but it just wasn't there. For some reason, he really didn't care who she was or where she was from, he loved her just the same. "I'm not scared of you, and we're not breaking up," he assured, wiping her tears away. She looked up at him, her eyes turning hopeful. "I'm sorry for backing away, it's just when you had a secret I didn't think you meant like this."

"I am sorry for hiding it from you."

"It's okay. We both had our secrets, but that's out of the way now."

She laid her head on his chest, continuing to cry for some reason she wasn't entirely sure of.

"Do you still love me?" she asked weakly into his chest.

His reponse was to kiss her softly, and whisper against her lips, "Forever."

A soft smile crossed her face, but it quickly fell. "Richard, that is another thing." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "In the chick flicks, they often say the line 'I will always love you,' but to my people love is very differnt. When we fall in love with are mate, we shall love them, and only them for the rest of our lives. When I say I will always love you it is not just words, it is a fact, the same as grass being green."

"So, if we ever did break up?," he trailed off.

"It would not matter. I will love you no matter what you do. I shall be yours till the day I die," she replied.

A soft, loving smile appeared on his face. "Well, that's fine by me because I've never felt this way about anyone and when I say forever I mean forever." He leaned in and kissed her, before sitting back into the chair, pulling her into the seat with him. She kissed him back lovingy. She'd never expected this to go so well.

"I have a question," Richard informed after they finally broke away.

"Yes, my love?" she asked.

He smiled at the 'my love' part before continuing. "The people on your planet, they don't kiss do they?"

"Not for pleasure, no. We use lip contact as way to transfer knowledge. How did you know?," she questiond curiously.

"Remember that night you asked me if friends kiss?"

She blushed at the memory and nodded.

"Well, I thought that was odd then, but now I see why you didn't know," he explained.

"You are very observational," she replied.

"Trained by Batman. You pick up the skills to read in between the lines, but if you don't kiss how do you show affection?," He asked curiously. Surely there had to be something.

She turned a deep shade of red. "We touch."

Richard's mouth fell slightly open as he remembered how he constantly kept his hands on her when they first met. "We do that all the time, even when I first met you. God I'm so sorry Kor. I didn't know."

"I enjoyed the contact very much," she admitted, still blushing. "On Tameran, no male was allowed to touch me outside of family because I am of the noble class. It was knew to me, but with you it felt so nice, so right... I did not wish for you to stop." she closed her eyes as she talked, remebering the sensations it gave her when they had first met.

Richard let a sigh of reliefe. "I'm glad it didn't make you feel uncomfortable."

"It did not. In fact I believe it is the reason I became so attached to you so quickly. I knew to you the hand holding and the hugs were just simple touches, but to me it was most sensual. I allowed myself to enjoy it," she responded.

Richard smiled. He knew what really turned her on now.

Kori turned thoughful for a moment before a questioning look appeared on her face. "Our friends, they know you are Nightwing, yes? This is why everyone seems to know what iss going on except me?"

He mentally chckled. She may be an alien, but she still had that short attention span that he'd grown to love about her. "Yeah," he nodded.

She seemed considered somthing in her head before replying. "I believe I wish to tell them about me."

He ran his hands along her sides, as he listend. "If that's what you want."

"It is. I am tired of hiding. I wish to be able to fly through the house freely," she explained gleefully. She missed flying whenever she wanted to.

Richard chuckled. "Just don't break anything."

"I promise I shall not, but I do have one more question," she replied.

"Okay."

She continued her questioning. "The reason you would not let us share a bed is because you would have to do the sneaking out, yes?"

"That, and I didn't want to take things to far before you knew about me," he answerd.

"And now that I know?" she trailed off in question.

"You can sleep with me every night if you want," he finished.

She beamed a huge smile. "And way may make the love, yes?," she asked excitedly.

"Maybe," he said casually, hiding a grin.

She frowned at him. "I shall tempt you until you say yes," she threatend.

"Tempt away," he breathed

She grinned and began to rub her ass agaist him, while she kissed and nipped at his lip.

Richard leaned back in the chair and let her take control, that was until he rememberd something. "Kori," he whispered into her ear as she nibbled on his neck.

"Yes?," she replied in the same tone, continuing to nimble and grind.

He forced her to face him and planted a hard kiss against her lips before mummering, "you ratted yourself out about the ice cream."

Her eyes grew wide and she let out a 'eep,' now remembering she did in fact tell on herself. She leaped out of his lap and flew toward the stair case.

Richard smirked to himself, before standing and giving chase. He managed to catch her by the time they enterd his room, and tackled her onto the bed. He pinned her on her back, and forced her arms up behind her head before he laid flatly on her. Their lips brushed against each others other, both gaining a aroused gleam in their eyes. "You're in so much trouble," he mummerd.

"Perhaps you should punish me," she suggested seductively, biting her lower lip.

"Maybe I should," he agreed in the same tone, until his mind began to rationalize the situation. "Wait," he pulled away slightly, "how do your people have sex? It can't be exactly the same as humans, right?"

A devious grin crossed her face before using her strength to roll him so that she was on top. "I believe the saying is I can show you better than I can tell you," she purred.

Kori leaned down and began to bite his neck lightly. He guessed that was something like a Tameranian kiss. As she nimbled and licked the side of his neck, her hands slid down his torso to his pajama pants. she slipped her hand inside, and grabbed on his shaft. His breath hitched as she slowly began to stroke it, moving her hands up and down. She moved her mouth from his neck to his lips, and began to lick them with her tounge.

She then trailed her tounge downward, slinding the rest of her body with it. His breath tensed when she made it to the sensitve area of his lower stomache. She bit the waiste band of his pajama pants, and drug them down his legs with her teeth, the whole time watching his face with a impossibly sexy look in her eyes. Richard couldn't believe his normally sweet and innocent Kori could be so seductive, and he hadn't seen anything thing yet. With him laying naked on the bed, she stripped off her thong and tank top, throwing them aside, before turning her eyes to his arousel sticking up like a pillar of flesh. Kori reached for his hands, and used her strength to force him to stand. She gave him a hot kiss, before dropping to her knees in front of him. Richard's eyes widend in disbeliefe and pleasure, as she grabbed his hips for support and slipped the length of him as far as she could in her mouth. She sucked hard and licked her tounge in circular motions around him, Keeping her eyes on his face the entire time. His groans of pleasure and his hands running through her hair encoraged her. She began to moved her head back and forth, first slowly, but then sped up. He couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her off the ground with force and pushed her against the nearest wall. She slung her legs around his lower back, as she dripped with arousal. "Take me Richard," she pleaded.

He did as asked and slowly pushed inside of her. She was so warm, so it wet. It felt incredable.

She let out a pleaure filled moans he began to rock his hips back and forth. Each time he would push a little harder, go a little faster, until when he thrusted into her their was a clapping nose made. Her back slid up and down against the wall, and her hands draped around his neck. She began to sweat and moan loudly. Richard himself was nearing the end. He was about to explode and tried to pull out, but Kori pulled him back in.

"Do not worry, I cannot get pregnat right now," she panted, pleading for him not to stop. "Please, release in me my love."

Richard had no idea what she meant, but he guessed it was an alien thing, so he continued to thrust inside of her. His movements began to quicken, she let out a loud cry as her eyes began to glow green, and they climaxed as one. Both fell to the ground in exhaustionn, kori laying on top of him.

Both breathed heavy for a long moment before she looked up at him. "That was most amazing."

"Yeah, I can honestly say you're the best I've ever had," he replied, his chest still rising and falling quickly.

"I better be the last," she said as she rubbed her hand across his chest.

He chuckled. "I can garantee it."

She smiled and nuzzeld against his stomache. "I love you, n'loene,"

"N'loene?," he questioned confused. Who the hell was that?

"It translate to soul mate in eneglish." she explained.

A warm smile formed on his face and he ran his hands through her hair. "I love you too... n'loene."

**Well, it looks like everything is cleared up... except Kori didn't give him the whole story, and that could come back to bite her very shortly.**


	15. Origins

Love, Football, and Superheros - Your Average Highschool Story

Chapter Fifteen - Origins

This chapter was very challenging to write. The fact that I rewrote it 5 differnt times speaks to that point perfectly. The chapter's purpose is to give a little backstory before the second arche of the story begins. This chapters necessary, but things are about to heat up, so bare with me. 165 reviews fo an update. Review and enjoy.

Sunday, October 3rd 9:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

After the morning spent confessing secrets and making love mutiple times, Kori and Richard headed down stairs to find an empty living room. Richard was somewhat suprised that Kori's moaning hadn't woken them up, not to say he wasn't thankful that it hadn't. The last thing he wanted was for Vic and Gar to get wind of this. Gar's teasing would never stop, and he was pretty sure Vic would go into protective older brother mode. The couple setteld on the couch in a relaxed position. Well, Richard was relaxed, Kori however was becoming nervous. She knew her friends would be up anytime now, and she would have to explain everything she had explained to Richard earlier. She was afraid they would fear her or reject her, but then again she feared the same thing with Richard, but it seemed the truth had only made them closer than they already were. Even with that in mind she was still nervous. She didn't want to lose her friends. She loved them, not the same way she loved Richard, but still love.

Richard saw that she was anxious. He could always tell when she was nervous because she would either babble or move constantly. This time it was the second one. She wiggled in his arms and tapped her foot on the floor at a rapid pace. She wasn't even paying the slightest bit of attention to scooby-doo, her favorite cartoon. "You know you don't have to tell them till your ready," he comforted her.

She looked over at him and gave him a soft smile. "I know, but I wish for them to know. As I said, I am tired of hiding who I am." She released a deep sigh. "I just fear they will not wish to be my friends anymore after I tell them."

Richard stroked her arm, and smiled. "You don't have to worry about that, trust me."

"How can you be sure?," she asked.

"You're their friend, they love you," he answered simply. He knew there were other reasons as well, but he'd let them tell her those if they chose to.

Kori smiled and laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. Maybe this would all go okay.

At around ten, Vic and Bee walked into the living room, followed shortly by Raven. Gar drug himself in there around twenty minutes later, not wanting be up at all, but his rumbling stomach refused to allow him to sleep. After everyone had stteld on the couch, Kori began to fidget nervously, but when Richard squeezed her she relaxed. "Friends," she spoke up above the t.v and the debate between Vic and Gar on what to have for breakfast. Everyone turned to look at her. "I have something I wish to inform you of." Kori moved from Richard's grip to stand in front of the room, so that she could be seen clearly by everyone.

"What did you and Dick do it or something?," Gar asked jokingly.

Kori cocked her head to the side. "Do it? Do what?"

Bee laughed. "He's means have sex."

"Oh yes, but that is not what I wish to talk with you about," Kori said matter-of-factly.

Everyone's eyes widend and glanced at Richard, who buried his face in his hands in embarassment. Did she really just say that?

"You guys had sex?," Bee exclaimed.

Kori beamed a huge smile. "Yes, it was most enjoyable, and mffffhh," Kori began before her mouth was coverd by Richard, who had rushed to the front of the room in panic, believing she was about to give details.

"You weren't supposed to tell them that," he whisperd into her ear.

She blushed and smiled sheepishly. "My apologeeze."

Richard sighed. "Just tell them before you get me in any more trouble. I'm pretty sure I'll get scolded by Vic later."

Kori nodded, now refocusing. "As I was saying, I have something to inform you of that does not involve the sexual intercourse me and Richard preformed this morning." Raven raised an eyebrow, Vic's eye twitched, Bee and Gar were on the verge of bursting into laughter, and Richard just face palmed himself. Kori, seemingly oblivious to all of this continued. "The reason I have not spoke of where I from is because I feared being rejected, but I do not wish to hide any longer. This morning Richard revealed to me he is Nightwing." Everyone glanced at Richard in didbeliefe, who just nodded.," In return I informed him of my past, and I wish for you all to know as well. you are my friends and I hope we can work past what I am about to tell you." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and begun. "My name is Koriand'r, and I am princess of the planet Tameran. My parents were killed when a war broke out with a race called the Gordanians, and my K'norkfka Galfore sent me here, so that I would be safe. I have been here ever since," she concluded. Looking over her friends, she saw that all appeared shocked besides Raven, who had a light smile on her face.

After a moment of complete silence, Vic held both his hands up. "Hold up, you're tellin us that you're an alien princess and your parents were killed by other aliens, so you were sent here because your appearance is similar to ours?"

She nodded, waiting for his reaction, but was thrown into a state of confusion when he burst into a fit of laughter, followed by Gar and Bee. Kori looked back at Richard, not sure what was going on.

He held up a finger, signaling her to wait a minute,so she turned back to the group, and continued to watch them laugh.

Once everyones laughter dimmed, Gar wiped a tear from his eye. "Man Kor, your really had us going there."

"Yeah, I don't see how you could keep a straight face," Bee added.

Kori blinked twice. "I do not understand."

Gar looked at Kori's completely serious face, then to Richard, who had the same expression. "Dude, this is a joke,... right?," Gar asked with a nervous laugh.

She shook her head. "It is not."

"Show them," Richard instructed.

Kori glanced at him and nodded before turning back to her friends. She rose of the ground and lit the green balls of energy in her hands as she done earlier.

Gar's eyes grew to the sze of saucers. "Dude...," her breathed in amazement.

Bee pinched herself to see if she were awake. Once she confirmed she indeed was her jaw finally dropped, "Holy..." she trailed off.

"You can... fly," Vic commented, astonished.

Raven looked blank. Richard saw Raven's lack of amazement, and gatherd she already knew all of this, which didn't suprise him in the least. He was a little upset she didn't tell him, but he knew Raven stayed in her own buisness, so he quickly got over it.

"Please friends, do not...," Kori began urgetly before being interjected by Gar.

"That's so awesome!," Gar exclaimed with a huge smile.

"It is the awesome?," Kori asked suprised at his reaction

"Yeah, that is totally cool," he replied, almost giddy. "You're like us."

"Like you?," Kori asked in confusion. They certainly weren't Tameranians, especially Gar. He was much to small.

Gar whiped his head over to Richard. "Can we show her?"

"Show me? Show me what?," she asked, now completely lost.

Richard shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Show me what?," Kori asked again.

Gar looked over at his friends who nodded, Raven. He beamed a smile at them before standing. "Me first," he exclaimed. Gar reached for his the hologram ring on his finger and removed it. His skin grew green, as did his hair. His canine teeth sharpend drastically, and his ears became far more pointy.

Kori gasped as she studied him. "You are most... green," she said after a moment.

Vic laughed. "Why do you think I call him Grass Stain?"

"I was curious of that," she replied, as she floated toward Gar. She inspected him carefully, poking him with her finger in his forehead, as if to make sure he were really there and she wasn't in some strange dream. Gar watched her, amused by her curiosity. He was also glad he wouldn't half wear the stupid hologram ring over at their house anymore. "How is this possible?"

Gar held the ring up to her. "This ring was developed by Star Labs. It hides our appearances and allows us to live normal lives," he explained.

"Us?," Kori asked looking at everyones fingers. Only Raven and Richard were not wearing them.

Vic nodded and stood. "Yep, us."

Kori watched with great interest as he removed his ring from his finger, and like Gar's had, his appearance instantly changed. Over half his skin turned to metal, leaving only a part of his head and a section of his arms looking the same as it had before. He also had one red, glowing eye that stood out on his facial features. Kori zipped from Gar to him, and began to look him over. Vic smiled at her, glad she wasn't afraid of him. She just seem curious

Bee stood next, and pulled off her ring. The only differnce between her usual appearance and the one she had now were the bumble bee like wings on her back. Kori looked them over oddly before rubbing her hand lightly across them. Bee let out a giggle, due to the tickling sensation it gave her.

Kori looked from one person to another in the room. "You are all the heros like Nightwing, yes?," she asked after a moment.

"No, none of us, just him," Vic responded, glancing at Richard.

"Well, I used to be," Gar added. "My name's Beast Boy, I was a member of the Doom Patrol before I came here."

"Beast Boy?," Kori repeated. "Why were you called you this?"

Gar smirked. "What's your favorite animal?"

"I like whales," she reponded, curious as to why he had asked.

Richard sent a warning glare at Gar. He was so not changing into a whale in his living room.

Gar caught the glare, and gave a sheepish smile. "Uhh, smaller animal," he clarified.

Kori thought for a moment. "My people are desended from a feline like creature, so I suppose a cat."

Gar nodded before his form shifted into a green cat, his close completly dispearing

Kori let out a delighted gasp before bending down and picking up the cat.. "Gar, you... how?"

"He can change into any animal he wants," Richard informed from behind her. Kori just smiled and absently began to stroke Gar's head as she turned the rest of her friends.

"Can the rest of you do these things?" Kori asked.

"Not that, but my robotic parts increase my strength and speed," Vic replied.

"And I have Bee DNA, so I can fly, shrink myself, have enhanced strength, basically the whole package," Bee added with a smirk.

Everyone turned to look at Raven. "It's hard to explain all that I can do. I'm not even sure the limits of my powers myself."

Kori gave a faint nod of understanding before looking over the group once more. "This is the reason you all stick together, yes? Because you are differt?"

"Partly," Vic nodded. "Before we all met each other we were all pretty much alone besides Dick, who had his family in Gotham, so once we finally met we all pretty much stuck together from the on."

"May you tell me how you all met?," she asked to whoever would answer.

"It's long story," Richard said, not really wanting to dive into it.

"Oh, pleeeeaaasssee," she begged, giving him her best puppy dog face.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Fine, sit down." He really had to learn to say no to her

She hurridly took a seat on the couch next to Raven, cat in hand.

"Well, it all started when..."

Flashback

Robin stood atop the largest building in Jump, looking out into the late Spring Night. He'd only been in the city a couple weeks, his alternate identity, Richard Grayson a little longer, so not to raise suspisions. He had already made quite the splash as both personas.

The media was having a field day with Robin seperating from the Bat family, and when Richard had enrolled in a public school, it became a huge story for some reason. He'd never liked private school. The people were always so snobish, and forget the uniforms. He decided public school would fit him much better when school started in September, so he just did what he wanted and enrolled.

That was the bright side of being on your own, there was no one telling you what to do constantly, and it was a pretty good feeling, not to say there weren't some draw backs to leaving Gotham. He missed Alfred, Babs, Selina, and even Bruce, even though he was the reason Richard had left in the first place.

He was broken from his star gazing when he heard Batgirl in his ear peice.

"I'm bored," she complained.

He laughed. "Well, what do you want me to do about it?,"

"Coming back would be a good start."

"Awww, miss me already?," he teased.

"Why would I miss you?. You only moved across the freaking country," she replied sarcastically.

"You know I had to. Me and Batman have been at each others throats for months. It's time I step out of his shadow."

"Robin will always be seen as Batman's sidekick, no matter what city you're in," Batgirl reasoned.

"I know, that's why I'm only gonna be Robin for a few more weeks."

"So, who are you gonna be after?"

A smile crossed his face. "Superman suggested the name Nightwing, and I kinda like the sound of it."

She laughed. "I can call you wings for short."

Robin frowned. "I haven't even made the change yet, and you're already making fun of me."

"It's my job." A long pause followed before she said anything else. "I really do miss you though."

His heart sped up a little. "I know, I miss you too."

"You really have sucky timing. Just when things start to speed up between us you wanna move across the country. I've heard of commitment issues, but I think you took things overboard," she joked, but Robin could here the sadness buried in her voice.

He chuckeld softly. "I didn't leave because of you. Maybe after you graduate this year, you could move here."

"Or you could move back," she retorted.

"I guess neither of us is gonna get what we want."

She sighed. "I guess not, but maybe one day we could..." she began before being cut off.

"Hold that thought, something's going on down below. Call you later. Robin out." Robin looked down in the alleyway below as a man was attempting to assault a girl, who looked to be around 16 and had raven coloured hair. Robin quickly attached his grapling hook to the edge of the buliding before leaping off it, and landing quietly behind the man. He was about to attack, when the teen girl's eyes flared white, and the man was suddenly coated in some form of black energy. With a wave of the girl's hand hand the man was sent crashing into the brick wall to his left, knocking him out on contcat.

Robin reached for bird-a-rang, preparing to defend himself if he had to.

The girl looked at him and her eyes began to fade to normal. She glanced down at his hand holding the bird-a-rang, then back to his masked face. "That want be necessary, I was just defending myself."

Robin studied her for a moment. He guessed if she were going to try and attack him she would have done it already. He slowly lowerd the bird-a-rang back into his uttility belt before glancing at the dozing man on the ground. "How did you do that?"

She shrugged. "Born that way."

He nodded slowly before carefully approaching the girl. "What's your name?"

"Rachel, but call me Raven."

"I'm...," he attempted to introduce himself.

"I know who you are."

He chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess everyone's pretty familiar with Robin."

"No, I mean I know who you are, she repeated.

Robin took a step back and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean exactly?"

She looked at the ground. "I can sense and see certain things. When I first saw you I accidentally saw into your past. I can't really control my powers that well yet."

His mouth fell open, and even though it wasn't that hot outside, he began to sweat. "So, you know I'm...," he trailed off, waiting for her to answer.

"Dick Grayson? Yeah. I have to say you're not the first person I would have guessed."

Robin gulped. "You're not gonna tell anyone are you?"

"To what end? It would be pointless to tell anyone."

He let out a sigh of reliefe. "Thank you. If certain individuals found out who I was alot of pepople people could get hurt."

She studied the ground for a moment. "Don't worry, I'm good at keeping secrets."

Robin could feel deep lonelyness radiating off the girl. She needed and friend, and him being knew here, coud use one as well. "It's late. How about you let me walk you home?," he offerd.

"I don't know, I'm dangerous. Like I said, I can't control my powers well yet."

"Then let me help you," Robin smiled, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Why?," she asked skeptically.

"I'm a hero, helping people is kinda in the job description," he said jokingly.

When she showed no facial reaction, he sighed. "Look, I know a member of the Justice League with similar abillitys. His name's Martian Manhunter, and I'm pretty sure he could help you if you let him."

She looked reluctant. "I don't think my father's gonna let anyone in my head."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Who's your father?"

She shifted from foot to foot. "Trigon, but you probably know him as the devil or Satan."

Robin blinked twice behind his mask. "You're the devil's daughter? That's how you do all that black energy stuff and the mind reading?," he asked in disbeliefe.

She nodded. "See what I mean by 'I'm dangerous?,'"

His face grew serious. "Yeah, dynamite's dangerous too, but if it's handled right it can be used to build instead of destroy."

"I don't need to be handled," she barked, and a nearby street light exploded.

Robin held up his hands in defense. "That's not what I meant... look, I'm just trying to help."

She sighed and dropped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I struggle with my emotions if I don't meditate a couple of times a day."

"It's okay... just give me a chance here."

She looked up and studied him carefully. Why was he trying so hard? Most people would have givin up already. Maybe she should let him help her, maybe he could be the one to relieve of the constant battle she fought with her own mind, maybe he could even be her friend. "Okay," he she nodded.

Robin smiled warmly at the girl. "Okay, I'll contact Martian Manhunter tomorrow. Now, let me walk you home?"

"Okay," she agreed.

Robin tied the crook up and called the police before he and Raven walked off her to her apartment building a few blocks away. They stopped in front of the door, and made eye contact.

"I'll be by here a some point tomorrow. Be expecting Dick Grayson, not Robin."

"Thank you for all of this. Most people wouldn't bother."

"That's what friends are for, right?"

Friends?

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah, friends."

A light smile crossed her face. "Goodnight Robin."

"Night Raven."

End Flashback

Kori's eye were wide as she looked over at Raven. "You are Trigon's daughter?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You've heard of Trigon?"

She nodded. "He is the most feared being in the galaxy."

"Well, he's harmless without Raven and thanks to Martian Manhunter he can't eneter her mind," Richard spoke from his spot in front of the room. "He worked with her a couple times a week until she had almost full control over her powers. We had bonded during that time and just continued hanging out."

"I see," Kori said slowly. "so, if this is how you and Raven met, then what about everyone else?"

"Well, I met Gar next."

kori glanced down at the cat the back to Richard. "May you tell me the story?"

"Well, it was a late saturday afternoon, and...

Flashback

Nightwing drove the N-cycle down the street's of Jump City, in route to a call about Plasmas terrorizing the down town area. He zipped through the Summer air until he reached his destination. Plasmas was in the middle of ripping a gasoline tanker in to two, and drinking it's contents when he arrived. Nightwing grimaced, wondering how the creature could drink gasoline, before getting off his bike.

Knowing all he had to do was get Plasmas asleep, it should have been a rather simple confrontation, and it would have been if a green triceratops hadn't came out of nowhere and rammed into the creature, knocking it to the ground along with the gasoline tanker.

Nightwing blinked twice. He didn't know rather to be more suprised by the fact that there was a triceratops standing twenty yards in front of him or that said triceratops was green. Suddenly the triceratops morphed into a green teenage boy. Yep, that suprised him more than anything. He briefly wonderd if something he had drunk had been spiked, but that was interuppted when a now enraged Plasmas made it to it's feet and let out a loud roar.

Nightwing acted quickly, running past the green teen and pulled ot his boe staff. He swung the staff as hard as he could, managing to sweep the Plasmas' legs out from under it. The creature fell to the ground, and Richard reached for one of his sleep gas disk, but before he could throw it, the creature kicked him directly in the stomach from it's laying position, sending him flying through air. He was preparing to summersault, when a green gorilla lept up and caught him in mid air.

The gorrilla placed Nightwing on the ground before transforming back to a human. "Dude, you're Nightwing," the green teen said in awe, his eyes even twinkling a little. "Didn't you used to be Robin?"

Plasmus returned to it's feet and roared again.

"Yeah, introductions later, right now I need to take care of plasmus. Can you do that shifty thing you do and distract him?," Nightwing asked quickly.

The green boy saluted. "Yes, sir," he exlaimed before morphing into a falcon. The falcon took off and began to circle Plasmus, who reached his arms out, trying to grab hold of the bird.

With Plasmas occupied, Nightwing grabbed a sleep gas disk, and waited until Plasmas opened his mouth. It didn't take long for the creature to roar in frustration, and when it did, Nightwing threw the disk with great accuracy, landing right in the screaming monster's mouth. Green grass began to fizz from the creature, and it began to wobble before hitting the ground.

The falcon dropped down beside Nightwing, transforming back to a human, and looked on as pink sludge began to fall to the ground and ooze away, revealing a sleeping man. Nightwing breathed a sigh of reliefe, glad that it was taken care of. After calling the the proper authoritys, he turned to the green boy. "Thanks for the help ummm... what's your name?"

"Name's Beast Boy, sir."

"Ummm, you can stop calling me sir."

Beast Boy saluted. "Rodger."

Nightwing sighed and shook his head. "So, why are you in Jump, umm Beast Boy?"

"Well, actually I just moved here. I kinda quit the Doom Patrol... by the way, you wouldn't happen to be looking for a partner would you?," Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"No."

"Sidekick?"

"Nope."

Beast Boy sighed. "How about a friend? I've been kinda bored."

Nightwing gave a light smile. "I thank I can help you with that."

End Of Flashback

"And we basically just started hanging out as hero's. Eventually he had my trust, so I revealed who I was," Richard concluded.

Kori nodded in understanding. "And Vic and Bee? How did you meet them?"

"They already knew each other before I came along. I met Vic that Summer at the school's football camp, and noticed he was wearing a hologram ring. I used to wear one when I went out in public to avoid attention, so I was pretty familiar with the technology, but I never botherd to bring it up," Richard replied.

"Yeah, we became pretty quick friends during camp, and I decided to introduce him to Bee. We hung alot that Summer. Dick would always call me up when he had a girl, and wanted to do some kinda double date thing." Kori rolled her eyes at this, which secretly amused Richard. "Eventually we just trusted each other and secrets came out. That's when I met Gar and Raven, and basically that's the end of that," Vic added.

Kori seemed thought for a momment before saying anything else. "I am glad to know how you all met, but now I am curious as to how you all gt this way. I am aware of how Raven posseses her abilltys, but surely the rest of you were not born this way," she reasoned.

"Well, your right about that," Vic replied. "This," he motioned to his body, "is the resault of an accident."

Kori looked at him sympathetically. "I am sorry to hear that, but please, if it is not to painful to speak of, may you tell me what happend?"

Vic slipped his ring back on, his appearance transforming back into the one Kori was familiar with before he took a seat on the couch beside her. He bowed his head and look a the floor. Letting out a deep sigh, he began. "It was a saturday afternoon. It had been raining all day and the roads were pretty slick. My mom was going to the store to get soemthing to cook for dinner, and since I had just got my driver's permit, I begged her to let me drive. She agreed."  
A tear rolled down his face. "I never even saw the eighteen wheeler coming. The next thing I know I was waking up strapped to a lab table. My father, a scientest at Star Labs, had replaced most of my human parts with robotic ones. For so long I was angry at my and myself. I should have went with her." Vic looked up at each person in the room, and a soft smile crossed his face. "The only reason I'm able to live with myself is because I know if had died I would have never met these people."

Bee grabbed her boyfriend's hand for comfort, and the green cat jumped from Kori's lap into Vic's, but was quickly dropped to the ground. "Just because I love you don't mean I'm gonna hold you."

The cat gave him a look before jumping back into Kori's lap and curling up into a ball.

Bee was the next to speak. My story's somewhat similar to Vic's. My parnents were both scientest working in the field of cross species genetics. When there lab allow them to test on humans, they decided to test on me. I was 12 when they injeccted me with Bee DNA, and I've been like this ever since. Needless to say, me and my parnets aren't on speaking terms anymore."

"I am sorry to hear that. Me and my parents were not close either, but I always had my K'norfka."

Gar jumped out of Kori's lap to the floor and shifted back into a human, his close reappearing on him.

"Dude, what is a k'nif... K'nore... what you you just said?," Gar asked.

"K'norfka," she corrected. "It means caretaker in your language."

"Ooooh, gotcha," he nodded in understanding.

"So please, how do you do the transforming into animals, and why are you green?"

Gar's face grew serious, which didn't happen often. "Well umm, I grew up in Africa. My parents were researchers studying the diseases over there. One day when I was little, I was out playing and I got bit by a green monkey with a rare disease. I contracted the disease, and got really sick. My parents did everything they could, but it wasn't looking good. As a last resort they injected me with animal DNA. I was cured of the disease, but as a resault of the injection my DNA became wildly unstable. I found that I could shift in and out of any animal I wanted. At first I couldn't control it, and...," he paused and looked blankly at the far wall, "because of that my parents are dead." Kori floated over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "They were on a raft, heading down stream. If I could have turned into a whale or something I could have saved them from going over the waterfall, but all I could do was watch from shore as they fell over." He let out a somber sigh, as he reflected on the day. "After that I was bitter with myself for awhile, but I realized that even though I couldn't save my parents, there were people I could, so I decided to join the Doom Patrol. I think that's what my parnets would have wanted," he concluded.

"I believe your parents would be most proud of you," Kori assured, causing Gar to give her a light smile.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"So, are you two okay?" Vic asked motoning between Kori and Richard.

"Didn't the sexual intercourse they had this morning make that clear?," Bee joked, causing Kori to beam and Richard's whole face to turn red.

"Can we quit talking about it now?," Richard pleaded.

"Oh, not a chance." Bee turned to Kori. "We're so having girl talk later."

Kori nodded with a huge smile. "Yes, I shall give you the details."

Richard just headed for the door, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Dude, where are you going?" Gar called.

"To bury myself," he called back as he headed out the front door.

After a moment of silence, Vic spoke up. "So, who wants to go to breakfast?"

Everyone made sounds of agreement.

"We shall dig Richard up after, yes?," Kori asked.

"Ehhh," everyone grunted in unison, as they headed for the door.

Kori stood in place for a moment before following. It seemed as everything worked out well, and a new begining was on the horizon, but with every new begining there are always new challenges.


	16. Gotham

Love, Football, and Superheros - Your Average High School Story

Chapter Sixteen - Gotham

Saturday, October 16th 9:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house.

Normal POV

It had been nearly two weeks since the flood gate of secrets had broken, and everything came out like a flood. surprisingly everything had been about as normal as could be expected.

Not much had really changed at all, besides the fact no one had to lie or hide anymore, and life had been pretty good, especially considering as of today it was officially fall break, which meant no school for two weeks, something Kori was ecstatic about. fourteen days of laying in bed and watching countless movies with her boyfriend. She was in heaven.

Richard awoke to the feeling of fingers running through his hair, and the warmth of his lovely girlfriend laying on top of him. He opened his eyes to find Kori beaming a smile at him. Normally he would be happy to see her, but not this morning. He had some bad news, and he knew it was going to upset her.

"Greetings," she said and gave him a soft kiss.

"Hey," he mumbled in response.

She frowned at him. "Why are you not excited? It is fall break, should you not be happy to have two weeks to spend with me?"

He let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face. "Actually Kori, there's something we need to talk about."

She raised up to sit on his stomach. "Oh?"

"Yeah..." He turned his face toward the wall not wanting to meet her eyes. "I'm going back to Gotham for a few days. I should have told you this sooner, but I completely forgot about it until the airliner called last night and reminded me of my flight. You were already asleep or I would have told you then. I booked it over a month ago and it just slipped my mind," he explained.

She hung her head, feeling dejected. "I thought we would get to spend some time alone since our friends our doing the vacationing." She treasured the alone time they got together, because it was rare they got any that wasn't late at night or early in the morning. Kori loved her friends, but she wanted Richard to herself, if only for a few days.

Richard felt terrible. How could have he forgotten about this? His friends had left last night to head to some indoor water park in San Fransisco, meaning Kori would be here alone for almost a whole week. He couldn't do that to her, especially with how much he knew she hated being by herself. "Well, come with me," He offered. As he thought about it, he realized it was actually a good idea. "Yeah, you could meet Bruce, Tim, Selina, and Alfred," he said smiling.

"I know Bruce is your father and Tim is your brother, but I am not aware who Alfred and Selina are," she said after a moment of consideration.

"Alfred is Wayne Manor's butler, but more like my grandfather. He raised Bruce after his parents died, and me as well. Selina is Bruce's unofficial girlfriend," he informed.

The only reason it was unofficial was because the media didn't know about it, but there was no doubt in Richard's mind that Bruce loved her. They had been together for years now, and that's by far longer than any other woman Bruce had ever had.

"Oh," She paused and by the way her brow scrunched Richard knew she was thinking hard about something. "But is it not a big deal for a girl to meet her boyfriend's family?," Kori asked.

Richard shrugged. "I guess so, but I think were pretty serious at this point, don't you?"

"I am very much serious about you. I just do not wish to rush you," she replied.

He ran his hands across her bare legs and smiled up at her. "It's what I want, and it would make me very happy if you would come with me."

Her beaming smile returned. "Then I shall. Will you be seeing the Batman when you are there?" She knew he used to be Robin, and that he and Batman worked together.

Richard turned thoughtful before looking into her eyes. "I'm gonna tell you something, but you can't tell anyone you know, okay?"

She nodded.

"Batman is Bruce."

Kori's eyes widened. "That is... suprising. He does not seem like the hero type, of course I have only seen him on t.v."

"Bruce is a good actor, and a very complex man. He gives the public what they want, but very people actually KNOW my father," Richard replied.

Kori thought for a moment. "I see... when do we depart?"

Richard chuckled. He had just told her that the famous Bruce Wayne was the just as famous Batman, something only a few members of the Justice League, Selina, Babs, family, and Richard's friends knew, and she only seemed vaguely interested. "Tomorrow Night. I'll call the airline later and reserve you a seat."

"Next to you, yes?," she asked hopefully.

"I bet I can work that out. One more thing, it's really cold in Gotham this time of year, so bring a lot of warm clothes," he instructed.

"I shall be fine. My people are temperature resilient," she replied.

He frowned. "Then why did you buy all those hoodies last week?"

"There were cute," she said as if it were obvious.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You've been hanging out with Bee to much."

She giggled before rolling off of him, and out of the bed. He watched, paying very close attention as she crossed the room completely naked, heading to the bathroom. "Nice ass," he called from the bed.  
She stopped just before she entered the bathroom door, and turned to look at him, a sly smile on her face. "You may view it longer if chose to join me in the shower," she said flirtatiously.

She didn't have to tell him twice. He was at her side in seconds, lifting her and carrying her into the bathroom.

Saturday, October 16th 1:30 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard wiped the sweat off his face with a white towel. He'd been in the gym almost two hours and was exhausted. It was hell being a superhero with no powers. It meant you had to work your ass off, and be in much better shape than even elite athletes.

Grabbing his water bottle, he took a huge gulp before exiting his gym and making his way to the living room. Kori wasn't in there, so he guessed she was still upstairs working on some painting she'd been doing for the last week, but refused to let him see until it was done. He could imagine her now with her brows scrunched and her tongue poked out in concentration as she worked. chuckling at the thought, he took a seat on the couch and turned on the t.v. He flipped through the channels for around twenty minutes before his phone went off. Turning the volume down on the television, Richard checked the screen to see it was Babs.

"Hey Babsy," he answered with a grin.

She laughed. "Don't call me that ever again. Anyway what's up?"

"Channel Flipping," he answered simply.

"Are you excited?," she asked.

"For?"

"Coming home and seeing everyone, duh."

"Oh yeah, can't wait. A little nervous about seeing Bruce though," he admitted.

"You'll be fine. He misses you... we all do. Anyway does dinner at my place monday night around sevinish sound good?," she asked.

He thought it over for a moment. "Yeah that'll work."

"Great," she exclaimed. "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, what?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, nosey rosey?"

He chuckled. "I guess not."

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your channel flipping. Call me when you land and get settled in," she instructed.

"Sure thing."

"Bye Dick."

"See ya soon," he replied before hanging up and tossing his phone to the side. He briefly wondered what her surprise could be, then he realized something. Kori didn't know anything about Babs, and considering he was meeting her for dinner in just a couple of nights this could go bad.

Kori was very possessive over him, and he knew she wouldn't be to giddy about him going to dinner with another girl, especially with that dinner being at the girl's house, but him and Babs were just friends. Yeah, they had a relationship in the past, but it was the past for a reason. Kori had a hundred percent of his heart, and maybe if explained that to her she wouldn't give him her shoulder of coldness, as she called it.

After pondering it over for a moment, he decided it would be best to wait and tell her when they got to Gotham. There was not point in setting her off right now. He sat there for another ten or so minutes before soft hands clasped over his eyes and he heard a soft giggle from behind him.

He chuckled. "Finish working on your painting for today?"

She removed her hands from over his eyes and walked around the couch to sit beside him. "Yes, I still have a long way to go before it is finished though."

He smiled over at her. "I'm sure it's gonna be amazing, just like you."

"You are doing the flirting a lot this week," she giggled.

"How am I doing?," he asked with a grin.

"I do believe you could try harder," she teased.

He raised and eyebrow, but his grin did not waver. "Oh you want me to try harder, huh?," he whispered seductively into her ear, as his hand ran under the leg of her shorts.

Yes, I do," she replied in the same tone.

He glided his teeth across her neck, a gesture she often did to him when they made love. She let out a soft moan, and he grinned wider. "How this?"

"Continue," she breathed.

"My pleasure."

Sunday, October 17th - 8:00 PM Jump City Airport

Normal POV

Richard put his and Kori's bags away in the storage compartment above the seats before setting down beside his giddy girlfriend. She had been excited all day for the trip, even though he'd warned her Gotham wasn't as pretty as Jump, but she didn't seem to care.

Kori looked away from the window beside her seat over to her boyfriend with a huge smile on her face. "Richard, how long shall it takes us to arrive? I am most excited to meet your family."

He chuckled. "It's about a six hour flight, but we should be asleep most of the time. We'll be there before you know it."

"I hope they like me," she said, anxious.

He kissed her cheek. "I'm sure they'll love you."

Just then the pilot voice came over the plane's intercom. "All passengers please prepare for lift off, and enjoy the flight."

"Here we go," Richard commented more to himself than Kori.

Kori laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. Richard followed her, laying his head on top of hers.

"Richard?," she said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sleep well."

"You too, Kor."

The two closed their eyes and not longer after difted off to sleep.

Monday, October 18th 6:20 AM (Time zone difference)- Gotham Airport

Normal POV

Kori felt herslef being shook awake. She blinked open her eyes, finding her boyfriend already standing above her. "We're here baby," he said.

Kori quickly turned to look out the window to find that the plain had indeed landed, and that the sun was just rising. She looked back at her boyfriend and took his outstretched hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. He swung his black bag over his shoulder, and carried hers in his hand. He had to admit he was a little embarrassed to be carrying a hot pink bag around, but he shrugged it off as one of those things you just do for love.

The cockpit of the the plane opened and the two made their way out with interlocked hands.

The media had obviously got wind of Richard's return to Gotham, because there were numerous reporters outside, even at this hour. Kori shielded her eyes and leaned closer to Richard as camera lights flashed, momentarily blinding her. She could hear questions coming from every direction, and people continued to shove microphones at her.

"Dick, Ms. Anders, we've heard rumors that you are engaged?,"

"How did you meet?"

"Are the reports true that you live together?"

Richard didn't answer any of the questions. He just pushed passed the media until the entered the airport terminal where the cameras weren't allowed. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think they'd know we were coming. Guess I should have known better," he apologized as they walked down the hall.

She smiled up at him. "It is the okay. Perhaps if the females believe we are to be married they shall leave you alone."

He chuckled. "You can find the bright side in anything, can't you?,"

"I do try, but that is not very hard when I am with you. You make me happy."

He smiled down at her. That was the best compliment she could give him. "I can say the same. Before I met you I just lived everyday because I had to. Just going through the motions, you know? But now I treasure everyday because I know I get to spend it with you."

Kori looked over at him, somewhat surprised. He wasn't flirting. His face was completely serious. "You truly feel this way?"

He nodded and wrapped his free arm around her waist, allowing her to lean into him. "Of course I do."

She smiled warmly up at him as they entered the main part of the airport, which was pretty packed.

"Where are we to go first?," she asked after a moment.

"We need to get a taxi. Then we'll get it to take us to the Central Plaza Hotel. We could just stay at Wayne Manor, but Alfred would probably make us stay in separate rooms," he answered. That was the exact reason why he hadn't asked Alfred to pick them up. He knew the butler would have insisted they stay at the manor.

"Yes, then let's get the hotel room. I have become used to sleeping with you and I do not think I would rest well if your are not next to me," Kori replied.

Richard nodded. "Yeah, same here."

The couple exited the building and managed to find a taxi pretty quickly. When they got in the yellow vehicle that cab driver's eyes widened a little as he looked at the two teenagers through his overhead mirror. "Oh, Mr. Grayson, I heard you were coming into town."

Richard and Kori traded glances. "You did?," he asked.

The man reached for a news paper and handed to Richard. "Front page on today's paper," he informed.

Richard and Kori looked over the front page of the news paper, and sure enough there was a picture of him on it with the headline 'Gotham's Prince Is Coming Home.' In a small section off to the side another headline read "Will Our Prince Bring His New Princess?"

Kori giggled and Richard turned to her frowning. "What? I believe it to be humorous."

"I don't," he replied blandly. "I always wondered how they figured all this stuff out."

She shrugged. "Does it matter? I believed we were here to visit your family, not concern ourselves over the reporters."

He sighed. Damn her logic. "You're right."

She beamed a smile at him. "I always am. Maybe you should do the listening to me more," she suggested playfully.

Richard chuckled at her. "Four days ago, you wanted to take the mattress off your bed, so we could slide down the stairs on it. I should have listened to you then?"

"I was not alone on that idea. Gar, Vic, and Bee all wished to do it as well," she defended herself. "As Gar said, you and Raven were the poopers of the party."

He had to laugh at that. "God, I love the way you talk."

"It shall not last forever. I am getting much better."

"I'll admit that when you use a contraction."

She poked her tongueout at him in response.

Richard was about to stick his out at her when he noticed the driver was watching them oddly. Sometimes when he was with Kori he just forgot other people were around. "Ummm, sorry. Could you take us to the Central Plaza Hotel?"

He nodded. "Sure thing Mr. Grayson."

Twenty minutes later they found themselves walking into the lobby of an elegant hotel. Kori was aware that they were being watched by the people in the lobby as they crossed the room. A couple of months ago this would have made her nervous, but she was used to it by now and largely ignored it. They approached the check in desk that a had a young blonde headed girl standing behind it. She was typing something on the computer and had not yet noticed them standing in front of the desk.

Richard spoke up. "Excuse me."

The girl lifted her head, and as soon as she did her blue eyes went wide. "Mr. Grayson, ummm welcome to the Plaza," she greeted after a moment. Kori saw the girl's eyes look him over and fought not to growl.

"Thank you. We would like a room," he replied.

The girl glanced at Kori, who clung to Richard's arm, as if to make it known to the girl he was taken. "Two beds or one?"

"One," Kori answerd for him. Richard was somewhat curious if she were trying to make a point that they were indeed sleeping together and he was off limits. Most guys wouldn't like that, but he loved that about her. She wasn't that keep quite and do nothing girl she used to be when he had first met her. Now, she wasn't afraid to voice her opinions on things, and was one of only a few girl he'd ever met that would call him on his bull crap. She'd definitely came out of her shell.

The girl leaned down and typed something in on the computer before looking back up at them. "The master suite is available."

Richard nodded. "That would be great."

After paying for the first night, Richard and Kori made there where to the building's sixteenth floor. He swiped the card key the woman had given him into the door's scanner and it unlocked. Before he could even reach for the door handle, Kori was already inside. "Richard, this is glorious," he heard her call. Richard walked into the room, shaking his head, amused at his girlfriend. It was indeed nice, especially the bed. It was huge, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the fun that could be had on it, but later. He was still sleepy.

Kori however was not as single-minded as he was. She was flying back and forth around the room, checking everything out. He watched her, as she zipped up and down, side to side with ease. It had been over two weeks since he'd found out about her, but he still wasn't used to it, not to say it bothered him any, it was actually pretty cool.

Richard laid the bags down beside the bed before kicking off his shoes and stripping into nothing but his sox and boxers. He then climbed into the bed, burying himself under the warm covers.

Kori floated out the bathroom a moment later to find her boyfriend laying down, a pillow covering his face. She frowned and floated over to him before taking a seat on his chest. "Richard," she said poking the pillow on his face.

"Shhh. Sleeping," he groaned.

"How can you sleep? We are at your home, should you not be happy?," she asked.

"I am happy, I just need a couple more hours of sleep. Wake me up at nine and we'll go to breakfast before heading over to the manor," he mumbled.

She sighed. "Very well."

He expected her to move off his chest, but she just continued to sit there. He moved the pillow off his face to find her watching him with her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you doing?," he asked.

"Waiting," she answered simply.

"You're gonna sit on me till nine?"

"Yes, either that or until you realize you will not be able to sleep like this and get up," she replied.

Richard sighed. He knew she wasn't as naive as she pretended to be. "So, breakfast?"

She beamed and floated off of him. "Yes, let us make with the haste boyfriend Richard, I am most hungry."

"You're lucky I love you," he grumbled as he reluctantly rolled out of bed.

Monday, October 18th 11:00 PM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

Richard planned to take Kori somewhere nice for breakfast, but she insisted on McDonalds, claiming they were very generous with their mustard, and Richard couldn't say no when she gave him her puppy dog eyes. After breakfast Richard had showed her around the city a little, including the Wayne Enterprises' building which was much bigger than the one in Jump. After the minor sight-seeing, Richard decided it was time to take her to the manor. When taxi stopped in front of two large gates with a W and M at the top, Richard paid the cab driver before he and Kori got out.

Kori was becoming a little nervous. She didn't want to make a bad first impression, and the things she said sometimes caused some people to believe she was stupid. She knew Richard hadn't told his father about her not being from this planet, and she really didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
On one hand, it was one less person to judge her, but on the other, she wanted them to know why she said or did strange things on occasions.

Richard saw that she was fidgeting a little more than normal, so he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist. The contact always seemed to calm her when she was stressed. "Your gonna be fine," he whispered in her ear as he pressed the button on the voice box to the side of the gate.

She looked up at him and nodded right as a british man's voice came over the voice box's speaker. "Wayne Manor, who is buzzing?," the voice asked.

"Alfred, it's Dick. Open the gate, I have someone special I want you to meet," he replied, glancing over Kori who smiled lightly back at him.

"Oh, Master Dick, right away, sir."

The gates opened and Richard led Kori through. Kori studied the outside of the house in awe. It was the same style as Richard and her's only twice, if not three-times as big. As they neared the front door it opened revealing and older gentlemen in a black white suit. The man smiled fondly at Richard before glancing at Kori. "Ahhh, Master Dick, it has been to long," the man said extending his hand.

Richard shook the man's hand. "Hey, Al," he greeted. Richard then turned to Kori. "I want you to meet my girlfriend, Kori. Kori, this Alfred," he introduced.

"Greetings," Kori smiled up at the man.

"Hello Ms. Anders, it's nice to finally meet you. The media has been raving about you," he said to Kori. "You have become quite the celebrity."

"I try not to pay attention to it," she replied with a nervous smile.

"Mater Dick isn't to fond of the attention either. Now, it is quite chilly out here, let's get you two inside," Alfred said, moving out of the doorway. Kori and Richard entered the nice warm house. While Kori took in the elegant design of the manor's interior, Richard spoke with Alfred.

"So Al, where's everyone at?," Richard inquired.

"I believe Master Tim is in his room, and Mater Bruce is in his office. He has requested you come see him as soon as you arrived."

Richard nodded. "What about Selina?"

"As much as I do my best to keep track of that woman she always eludes me," the butler joked.

"Us cats are known to be stealthy," came a female voice from the staircase.

All three looked up to see a beautiful brunette making her way down the stairs.

Richard was the first to greet her. "Nice to see you, mom," he joked. Richard had been calling her mom since he was twelve. At first it was jokingly, but over the years he had grown to view her as a mother type figure.

Selina just smirked as she approached him. "Wow, you've gotten so much bigger since the summer."

Richard chuckled. "Puberty kinda hit me like a ton of bricks."

She laughed and Richard glanced at Kori, who was eyeing Selina carefully. Richard smirked. 'Always protective,' he thought. "Selina this is my girlfriend, Kori Anders. Kori, this is Selina, basically my adoptive mother."

"I think that requires me and Bruce getting hitched, and you know how slow he is with these things." Selina's eyes fell on Kori. "I hope Dick didn't make you wait."

Kori glanced up at Richard, suppressing a giggle when she saw his nervous expression. "I believe the expression is like father like son."

Selina smirked at the girl and was about to reply when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs at rapid pace. Tim was at Selina's side in moments. "Hey Dick, it's been a long time since..." the twelve-year-old paused when he saw Kori. He thought she was absolutely the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. "Who's this?" Apparently Tim didn't watch t.v, or read, or come out of his room... ever.

"This is Ms. Anders, Master Dick's girlfriend," Alfred informed.

Tim smirked slyly, and took the girl's hand. "You sure you don't wanna dump him, and run away with me. We could take a private jet to Vegas?," he offered.

Richard rolled his eyes, while Kori giggled. "I am quite certain. I believe you are too young. Perhaps when you are older we may do the running away together."

Tim winked up at Richard before kissing the girl's hand and heading into the kitchen.

Selina laughed. "It appears you have some competition, Dick."

"I'll kill him," Richard scowled.

Kori kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "That shall not be necessary. I will warn you in advance before I do the running away with your brother."

"How nice of you," Richard mumbled.

"Well, now that introductions have been taken care of, how about I show Ms. Anders to kitchen and let her taste my apple pie, while you visit Master Bruce, Master Dick," Alferd suggested. It was supposed to be a question, but it sounded more like instructions.

"Alright," Richard nodded before turning to Kori. "You're gonna love Al's pies, there amazing, and make sure to save me a slice."

"If you are lucky," she grinned before kissing him and following the butler off to the Kitchen.

Richard turned to Selina. "Bruce in a good mood today?"

"Giddy as a school girl," she joked, causing Richard to laugh.

"That bad, huh?"

"Nah, he is actually pretty peppy. He knew you were visiting today. I have never seen him get out of bed so early," Selina replied.

"Well, I guess I better not keep him waiting or else he'll get grumpy."

Selina laughed. "I think I'll get me some pie, and hey go easy on the old man, he loves you, even if he won't say it," she said, scuffling up his hair before heading off to the kitchen.

Richard stood in place for a moment, thinking over what Selina said. He knew Bruce loved him, and he loved Bruce, but neither would ever say those words. Dropping the thought, he made his way toward Bruce's office, which was a good walk. He'd forgotten how big this house was. Once in front of the door he didn't bother knocking, just walking straight in to find his father sitting behind a large desk working on some papers.

When Bruce heard the door open he looked up to find his son standing in the doorway. A smile crossed the man's face. "Dick."

"Dad."

"Please take a seat," Bruce said, motioning his hand to to a chair in front of his desk.

Richard obliged his father and sat down in the chair. He wanted to keep this as civil as possible.

Bruce looked over him for a moment before beginning "Glad you could make it. Barbara has been giddy all week."

Richard eyes widened. He still hadn't called Babs, and even worse he hadn't told Kori about her.

"Something wrong?," Bruce asked.

"Oh, ummm nothing. I was just brought a guest with me, and I haven't mentioned Babs to her yet."

"The Anders girl?," he questioned.

Richard nodded.

"I've seen you two on the news quite often. Is it serious?"

"Yeah,... I love her."

Bruce nodded in understanding and then appeared thoughtful. "She knows who you are, doesn't she?"

Richard cringed slightly. He knew that was coming. "Yeah, but don't give me crap on it. Selina Knows who you are and she used to be a criminal."

"I didn't plan on it," he replied evenly. "Anyway, I was thinking me and you could do something before you leave. I got tickets to Sunday's game."

Richard sighed. "What is this, some kinda public appearance thing for the media to show were still a happy family?"

"No, I know you like football. I just thought we could do something together while you're in town."

Richard was skeptical, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to spend some time with his father while he was here. "Alright, fine," he agreed.

"I look forward to it. Now, I have a pile of work to do, so I'll see you soon. Come by the manor tomorrow, and we'll have a nice family dinner. Me, you, Tim, Selina, Barbra, and maybe we can even get Alfred to join us. You can introduce me to your girlfriend then."

Richard nodded, before standing and walking out the door without another word. That was actually a pretty good conversation for him and Bruce, no yelling was involved. Before heading to the kitchen he went to the downstairs den to call Babs. It rung only once before being picked up.

"Hey Dick, I was beginning to wonder if the plane crashed," she joked.

He laughed. "Sorry, I'm at the manor. I'll be over your house in a little while."

"You better not be a second late," she said, a threatening tone in her voice.

"I know, I know. I'll be there on time. Do I need to dress nice?," he asked playfully.

"Yes, I suspect you in a suit and tie."

"I'll probably have to disappoint you considering I didn't bring either."

"Darn... Fine, but don't look like crap," she replied.

He chuckled. "Do I ever?"

"I've seen you go two weeks with barely any sleep, so yes," Babs answered.

Richard frowned. "Love you too," he mutterd.

She laughed. "See you tonight."

"Alright, bye Babs," he said before hanging up.

Richard put his phone away and sighed. He really needed to tell Kori, but that was easier said than done. He felt guilty, after all he was going to his former girlfriend's house for dinner. He decided to wait until they were back at the hotel to bring it up, and headed for the kitchen. He really wanted some pie... and he needed to keep an eye on Tim.

Monday, October 18th 6:00 PM - Central Plaza Hotel

Normal POV

After engulfing an inhuman amount of apple pie, and listening to Alfred tell embarrassing stories about him, Richard "borrowed" Bruce's Jaguar and he and Kori departed. Richard showed her other sites in the city and took her to Gotham's mall, which he almost instantly regretted. After and an ungodly amount time spent in countless clothes shops, and listening to Kori explain the difference between fuchsia and purple, Richard finally managed coax her to leave, but he knew they would be back if she had anything to say about it.

When they got back to the hotel it was already late, and Richard had to get ready. Kori watched him curiously as he kicked off his shoes and headed for the shower with haste. He didn't ask her to join him or anything, and wasn't paying much attention to her at all. She sat on the bed and flipped through the channels until he exited the bathroom thirty minutes later, dressed very nice in grey jeans and black v-neck shirt. His hair was styled neater than she had ever seen it, and the only word she could use to describe him was sexy.

Kori raised an eyebrow at him. "Are we going somewhere?"

Richard shifted uneasy. "Ummm, not we, just me."

She frowned at him. They did everything together, what could he be doing without her? "What are you doing?"

"Well ummm, I was invited to dinner with my friend Babs, so we could catch up," he replied, flipping his sunglasses over his eyes so that she couldn't see how nervous he was to just tell her.

Kori cocked her head to the side and floated off the bed, landing her feet on the floor.

"Who is this Babs?," Kori asked.

"Just a friend."

"A girl?"

"Well ummm, yeah," he admitted.

Kori crossed her arms over her chest and gave him look that could kill.

"You're mad," Richard observed.

"I believe the expression is duh," she said angrily.

He sighed. "Would you be mad if I was going to dinner with Raven or Bee?"

"No, but this is not about them, it is...," she began before being interrupted.

"But it's like that. Babs was my best friend in Gotham," he informed.

Kori's anger filled expression softened. "Oh, my apologize. So, you have not done the dating her or slep with her?"

Richard cringed. "Well, she was Batgirl, so yes, but it was a long time ago, and..."

Kori gasped, as she remembered that he and Batgirl used to be a couple. "She is the Batgirl and you are going to dinner with her?"

"Yes, but Kori, it's just as friends, and I haven't seen her in almost five months," he pleaded with her to understand.

She walked past him, into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Richard banged his head on the door. "Kori, please don't be mad," he begged.

"You are going on a date with your former girlfriend, and you are asking me not to be angry with you? I am no expert on Earth relationships, but I am certain it is not acceptable to do the dating with another girl when you have a girlfriend." she retorted from behind the door.

"Kori, it's not like that. It's not a date. Please just..."

"Just go, Richard," she spat.

"Kori..."

"Richard, I am not doing this with you. If you wish to ,then go."

"Will you please just...,"

"Go!," she screamed in a demanding tone.

Richard backed away from the door as if it were on fire. He'd never heard her so angry. "I love you," he called, praying she would say it back.

No response came.

Richard let out a deep sigh, before solemnly walking toward the door, hoping she would understand when he returned.


	17. Cross Roads

Love, Football, and Superheros - Your Average High School Story

Chapter Seventeen - Crossroads

**This is another one of those chapters I love. It's entertaining and sets up the main plot for arche two of the story. 195 reviews for an update.**

Monday, October 18th 6:55 PM - Babs' apartment.

Richard knocked on the door to Babs' apartment, doing his best to forget that Kori was mad at him. Not an easy thing to do to say the least.

"It's open," he heard Babs' voice call from the other side.

Richard opend the door to find an empty livingroom besides the furniture. "Honey I'm home," he sung, trying to be as cheery as possible.

He heard a sqill followed by the roll of a wheelchair coming from the dining room. A second later Babs was rolling toward him from the kitchen doorway.

Richard met her halfway and leaned down, wrapping her in a tight hug and kissing her cheek. "God, its good to see you," he said.

"You two," she replied as they broke away. "You've gotten so much bigger," she added as she looked him over.

"Selina said the same thing," he smiled proudly.

She laughed. "Watch it, if your ego gets to much bigger your head is going to explode."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"I do try."

"Keyword's try."

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled regardless. "You haungry?"

"Yes, what did you cook?"

She smiled up at him before turning her wheelchair back toward the kitchen. "Follow me," she instructed.

Richard obliged, letting her lead him through the kitchen and into the dinning room. He was a little unnerved by her setup. The lights were dim, and there was a candle in the middle of the rectangular table. It was all very... romantic looking. On the bright side, the food looked fantasic. Grilled chicken, that looked suspiciously to much like KFC's.

"Take a seat," she motioned to the seat on the far end of the table.

Richard nooded and walked over to the table, sitting down.

Babs rolled her chair to the other side, and looked over at him. "So, what do you think?"

"The chicken smells really great," he replied, not wanting to voice his opinion on the setup.

"Thank you, it took me hours to..."

"I know it's from KFC," he interjected.

"Darn," she snapped her fingers before both burst into laughter.

"Anyway," Richard began, "what's this big secret you were talking about?"

Babs smiled brightly. "Okay, close your eyes."

Richrad raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it," she commanded.

He sighed, but did as instructed and shut his eyes. He could hear a rustling sound, but not much more. Definitely not enough to have any idea what she was doing.

"Okay, you can open them."

Richard opend his eyes, and his mouth fell open. Babs was standing out of her wheelchair with a wide smile on her face. She was standing!

He felt a rush of hapiness come over him, and he rushed from his seat to the other side of the table and pratically tackled her. She laughed as he swung her around in a complete circle before placing her feet back on the ground. "How?," he questioned in disbeliefe.

"The rehab's working, and the doctors are amazed. I still can't walk very far, but it's more than anyone ever thought I'd be able to do," she explained. With more rehab and a little luck I might get full use of my legs back.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I wanted to show you in person, that's why I've been begging you to come back for the last few months," he explained

Richard looked he over, unabale to stop himself from smiling. He couldn't believe she was actually standig after nearly a year spent in a wheel chair. "This is amazing," he exclaimed.

Babs cupped his cheek. "I hope this will be too," she whispered before leaning in and placing her lips against his.

Richard eyes went wide as saucers and he backed away. He saw the odd look she gave him, and it made him feel terrible. He wished he could kiss her, he really did, but there was Kori. The girl he loved more than life itself. He wouldn't do that to her. "Babs, I can't. I have a girlfriened."

She sighed and dropped her hand from his cheek. "I heard. I just thought it was just some fling, and we could be together since you'll be moving to Bludhaven next year and I wouldn't be such a burden now.

"Babs, you were never a burden, and you know I love you, but not like her." He thought for a moment, smiling as he shook his head "She's... I really don't know how to describe her, but she's the best thing to ever happen to me," he said after a moment.

"You sure it's not beacuse I'm in a wheel chair?"

"If I had never met Kori, I wouldn't hesitate to kiss you back. Even though I left abruptly and we had to break up, I still had feelings for you right up to the second I saw her, but then I just fell."

Babs smiled lightly. If he was happy then she was happy for him. "You really do love this Kori girl, huh?"

Richard smiled back her. "Yeah, I do."

"I'm happy for you then," she said.

"You okay?," he asked, concerned.

Her cocky smirk played on her face. "Of course I'm okay. I got guys lined up at my front door, I just thought I'd give you first choice, but looks like your setteld."

He scoffed. "And here I thought I was special."

She smiled and punched him in the arm. "Well, think again playboy."

Richard frowned as he rubbed the spot on his arm where she had hit him. She still could knock someone out, no doubt.

She then sombered slightly. "But just because your all wifed up now, don't forget about me."

"Babs, I could never forget you. You were the first girl I loved, and you're always gonna have a place in my heart," he replied honestly.

She smiled, and gave him a hug. "Let's eat," she said against his chest.

He returned her smile and nodded.

The rest of dinner went really well, discussing the good times they had, not only as Robin and Batgirl, but as Dick and Babs as well. It was certainly a trip down memory lane. Before leaving Richard promised he would stop by a couple more times before he left, which she was greatful for. They had obviousy missed each other.

On the way home he couldn't help but to think about the kiss. He felt so guilty even though he pulled away. He was gonna have to tell Kori, so he was dreading returning to the hotel, and sadly for him the drive from Babs' apartment back too the Plaza didn't take nearly long enough.

Once outside the room's front door, he stood there for around five minutes, trying to figure out what he was gonna say, before finally slinding his room card into the scanner. When he walked in, Kori was sitting on the bed in a pair of his jogging pants and one of his baggy white t-shirts, watching something on t.v. She didn't even so much as glance at him, which hurt, and he knew if she was mad now, she was about to be livid.

He took a deep breath before walking over to the bed and taking a seat beside her. He knew if he didn't tell her he was going to feel guilty, so it was best to get it out of the way. "Kori," he bagan, "we need to talk.

She looked over at him and Richard was able to see the worry hidden beneath her cold exterior.

"Me and Babs, we kissed," he said, dropping his eyes to floor.

Her coldness warmed up really quick. In fact she was blazing. "You kissed her?," she exclaimed, standing to her feet.

Richard followed her. "No, she kissed me."

"It does not matter Richard, you went," she retorted, pratically fuming.

He sighed, not wanting to argue. "You're right. This is my fault. I put myself in the situation, and whatever happend as a resault of that is on me." He began to make his way to the door. "I'll give you some time to yourself, I'm pretty sure I can get another room."

Kori watched him walk away. As mad as she was, she needed him and loved him, and she knew what he was telling her was the truth. She took to the air, flying over his head, and landed between him an the door.

He gave her a questioning look when she put both her hands on his chest and pushed lighty away from the door. She then looked him in his eyes. "Richard, don't go. I am sorry for being so jealous, but try to understand that the reason I am reacting this way is because I fear losing you."

"Fear losing me? "Kori," he cupped her cheek, "you're not gonna lose me."

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I cannot be sure of that. No matter what you say, you are able to fall out of love with me, or be tempted by another female. Yes, I know you love me today, but that is no garantee you will when you wake up tomorrow," she explained somberly.

Richard thought what she said over. He now understood why she was so jealous anytime he spent an extended period time any girl that wasn't Raven or Bee. It was true, he could wake up one day and simply not love her anymore, and if he put himself in her shoes it would scare the hell out of him knowing he could lose her, but would never be able to get over her. He couldn't even imagine how much it must eat at her to know that.

"You're right Kor, I could wake up one day and not love you, but if that day ever comes, we'll fix it together. If love can be lost, than it can be found as well."

A light smile crossed her lips. "Truly?"

He nodded. "I can't promise I will love you forever, but I can promise that I will never leave you for that."

She layed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. In response he lifted her, and carried her over to bed. "C'mon I wanna snuggle," he said into her ear as he laid her down.

"Yes, I wish to do the snuggling as well," she agreed.

The two piled into, bed and Richard turned off the t.v, leaving the room dark. He then wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close to him as possible.

They laid there for awhile, just looking into each other's eyes. This was nice for him, but Richard wonderd if this was something people did on her home world, in fact he was very curious about many aspects of her culture, but he knew she didn't like to speak of her planet for some reason, so out of respect, he tried not to ask. Still though, his curiosity was clawing at his brain, and he reasoned with himself that he had the right to know.

"Kor?" he finally asked.

"Yes?"

"Relationships on your planet, what are they like? I mean, do you guys have boyfriends and girlfriends or what?," he inquired.

Kori shifted nervously, "No, we do not have the boyfriends or the girlfriends. We have what would translate to the chosen, like you and I would be, and the arranged, couples who are forced to be together for political reasons," she explained.

"Your planet does arranged marriages?"

She nodded. "Yes, but only royals."

"You're the princess, right? You would have been forced into an arranged marriage?," he reasoned

"Yes, before the war I as meeting suitors daily, mostly princess from other familys or generals, but they were not right. I did not have the feelings for them."

Richard picked up on something that he hadn't previously caught. It was always "before the war," but what about after? Then what happens? How could he have not asked this before? "Kori, I have a question. What happens after the war on your planet is over?"

Kori tensed, and paled considerably. "I do not want to talk about it now," she replied, no longer meeting his eyes.

Richard could hear the fear in her voice. She was scared to tell him. He sat up in bed, and released his grip on her waist. "I think I deserve to know."

"Richard please, do the forgetting it," she pleaded, setting up and trying to pull him back down into the bed, but he refused to go.

"Kori," he said shortly.

She shrunk down, wishing the bed would just swallow her, so she didn't have to face this now.

"You need to tell me what's gonna happen, right now," Richard said, his voice cold.

She swallowed hard and wiped the forming tears out of her eyes. "Xhal bless me," she mutterd under her breath. This was it. She knew after she told him she was going to lose everything. She had been praying it would workout, he would never ask and Tameran would never call, but that was just to much to ask for.  
"Richard," she began, her voice weak, I love you, you know this, and..."

"Get to it, Kori," he commanded.

"It is likely that if Tameran is victorius, I shall be called back and forced to marry Prince Karras to ensure Tameran's strength," she spoke barely above a whisper, but loud enough where Richard caught every word.

"What?," he exclaimed, getting to his feet with haste. How could she have kept this from him?

Kori followed him frantically. "Richard please understand, the marriage is just a formallity. You could come with me, and we could still be together."

"I can't just leave Earth. Damn it Kori, why didn't you tell me this before I fucking fell in love with you?" He ran his hand through his ebony hair. "I can't believe you would do this to me. If you really loved me you wouldn't have done this," he shouted.

"Richard, do not doubt that I love you. Please." She reached for him only to have her hand knocked away.

"Don't touch me." She retracted her hand as if it had been stung. "I can't be with someone who I can't trust, we're done" he snarled before turning and storming out of the door without another word.

Kori jumped as the door slammed. As soon as he was gone she fell to her knees and broke down completely, crying harder than she ever had. He was right, she had done him wrong, and now he hated her. She didn't even blame him, because right now she hated herself too.

Tuesday, October 19th 12:05 AM - The Batcave

Normal POV

Bruce walked into the Batcave followed by Tim. When Bruce came to sudden stop, Tim ran face first into his back. "Oww, why did you stop?," Tim asked, rubbing his nose.

"I hear something, listen," Bruce instructed, holding up his hand to shush his sidekick.

Tim quitend and did as instruncted. He could hear it too, a faint sqeeking sound echoing throught the cave. "What's that?," he asked.

"That would be me," Richard called from the black leather chair in front of the Bat Computer as he spun around and round, causing the sqeeking sound Bruce and Tim had heard.

Both Bruce and Tim looked toward Richard, who was slumped in the chair, looking like the world had just ended.

Bruce frowned. Whenever Richard was a kid he would come down here and spin around in the chair whenever he was upset. It calmed him for some reason. "Tim run along upstairs and let me talk to Dick in private," Bruce said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Tim nodded and headed back up the stairs, through the secret passage, leaving Bruce and Richard alone. "So," Bruce began, approaching his son, "something wrong?"

Richard, who was still spinnig, stopped abruptly and let out a sorrow filled Sigh. "Considering the girl I love is a fucking princess from the planet Tameran, and as soon as some stupid war's over she is gonna be called back to Marry some guy named Prince Karras or something like that, I'de have to say there's alot wrong."

"Oh," Bruce replied simply. In actuallity he already knew most of everything Richard had just told him, and had for awhile. As soon as he got wind of there relationship and how serious it was, he'd done a background check on behalf of Richard and couldn't find anything, almost like the girl didn't exist.

With that in mind, Batman had made and unschedueld vist to Jump to obtain some of the girl's DNA, which he sucessfully acomplished through means which involved breaking into to Richard's house while he was at school and the theft of purple tank top laying in the girl's floor. After running the DNA he found out most of what he needed to know, but Hal Jordan filled him in on the specifics of Tameranians.

"Oh? Oh?," Richard exclaimed. "I tell you I'm dating an alien princess, and all you can say is oh?" Aren't you gonna yell, or tell me how stupid I am for not doing a background check before I got involved?"

"Maybe a year ago I would have, but with you leaving, and the death of Jason I learned some things," Bruce replied evenly. "All I know is that it doesn't make much sense to be here in the middle of the night, tearing up my chair, when you should be wherever she is trying to figure out a way to keep her here."

Richard thought over what Bruce had said for a moment. As mad as he was at Kori for not telling him, he did need to be there with her. He loved and knew if ever lost her it would devistate him, Maybe there was something he could do. Richard stood. "You're right."

"I know," was Bruce's reply.

Richard frowned before walking past him toward the staircase. About halfway up the stairs he turned back to look at his father, now realizing something. "You knew about her didn't you?"

"Yup."

"How?" He shoudn't have even asked that because he knew what Bruce was going to say. The same thing he always said when he didn't want to dive into an explanation.

"I'm Batman."

Yeah, he saw that coming.

Tuesday, October 19th 1:00 AM - Central Plaza Hotel

Normal POV

Kori sat in the middle of the hotel room's bed, her face buried in her already tear soaked knees. It had been hours since Richard had left and she was convinced at this point he was done with her and never wanted to see her face again, so she was suprised when she heard the door open. She couldn't bring herslef to look up, knowing it was him. Had he came to yell more, or to just to collect his things?

She felt his weight center itslef on the bed, and his arm drape around her waist. "Please stop crying, Kori. I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to yell at you, and I don't wanna break up," he said into her ear

Kori looked up at him through her red eyes, completely thrown. Why was he the on apologizing? She was the one who had done wrong. "No Richard, you were right. I did wrong by not telling you. My reasons were selfish, and I am a terrible person. I just didn't want to lose you, and I was hoping they would never call and you would not bring it up. I understand why we must break up. I do not deserve you," she said, tears still pouring like rain.

"Kori no, we're not breaking up, I want let it happen. Is there anything I can do to keep you here?" he asked in almost a pleading tone.

She hung her head, but Richard could see she was hiding something. "Kori, if there's anything I can do now is the time to tell me," he said softly. "You need to trust me in order for me to trust you."

She sighed, knowing she shouldn't tell him for his safety, but keeping secrets is what got her here in the first place. "When and if I am called to return, you may come with me. I can proclaim you as my chosen, and that shall give the right to challenge Prince Karras for my hand, but it is dangerous. Tameranians can fly and are much stronger than humans. Prince Karras is also a fearce warrior. You could die, Richard," she cried.

"Don't you have faith in me?"

"Of course I do. I know you are a great warrior, I am just worried you will die."

"Kori, I've sparred with Superman, and I can garantee that this Prince Karras guy is nothing compared to him. Besides, a world without you isn't one worth living in. There's nothing to lose," he replied, giving her a soft kiss.

"Richard, you say that now, but..."

"That's it, end of discussion," he silenced her. "When they call, we go, and I will win," he said surely, "but what about after?"

"If you are to win then I would not be obligated to stay on Tamerean. I could chose a new Grand Ruler to take my place and we could return to Earth and spend the rest of our lives together if that is what you wished," she answered.

"Is that what you want?"

"All I want is you," she responded, sounding as if she had never been more sure of anything in her life.

Richard thought quitely for a moment before saying anything else. "Kori, I'm not sure I want you giving up your home for me."

She let out a breathless laugh. "Richard, my home is where you are. I do not care where I am as long as you are beside me."

He smiled and leaned his forhead against hers. "As long as you are happy."

"You are my happiness." She pulled him in and hugged him, never wanting to let go. "Richard?," she utterd after a long while.

"Yeah?"

"You still love me, yes?"

"Of course," he answered, pushing her back gently so he could look her in the eyes.

"Will you say it?," she aksed, needing to hear it.

He smiled lightly and kissed her as caressed his hand through her firey hair. "I love you, n'loene."

"Hold me?"

"Okay." He pulled her down to the bed and held her to him, giving her the emotional support she needed. They held each other the rest of the night, neither saying a single word. There was nothing to be said, it was just now understood, Richard would fight to his last breath for her, and that may very well. happen, only the future knew for sure.

* * *

**God, I love Babs! You guys have no idea how close I came to having something go down between her and Dick. I just love writing her in, espically her realtioship with Dick. Next chapter we get some action involving everyone favorite villian. Be afraid, Be very afraid.**


	18. To Family

Love, Football, and Highschool - Your Average High School Story

Chapter Eighteen - To Family

**I might update tomorrow and I might not, it depends on if I finish the next chapter. 210 reviews for an update. Review and enjoy.**

Wenseday, October 20th 5:00 PM - Central Plaza Hotel

Normal POV

"Richard, I am nervous."

He poked his head out of their hotel room's bathroom door, where he was styling his hair, finding his girlfriend sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her dangling legs back and forth. "You're gonna be fine, it's just a two hour long dinner, then we can come back here and watch a movie or something."

Kori just bowed her head and sighed.

Richard frowned, knowing something else was definitely going on. He walked over to the bed and took a seat beside her. "What's wrong?," he asked, putting his hand on her back.

She looked at him and put on a smile, but he could tell it was forced. "Nothing, everything is fine. It is just the nerves."

"Kori, I know you. There's no point it trying to act like you're okay, when you're clearly not."

She dropped her eyes and her smile fell. "It is just, I am still upset about last night. I still feel as I do not deserve you. You have done so much for me, and in return all I have done is keep secrets from you."

"We kept secrets from each other."

"Yes, but even after you revealed to me you were Nightwing, I still hid the fact that I could be called back to Tameran from you because I am selfish." she replied somberly

"You're not selfish. I understand why you didn't tell me," he attempted to comfort her.

"I was still wrong."

He sighed. "I guess we should just break up then."

Her head shot up, her face a mix of fear and hurt. "What? You wish to do the breaking up?"

"No, I was just making a point. You don't want to break, I don't want to break up, so is there any reason to be upset? The way I see it, we're together and happy. Let's just handle everything else as it comes up," he replied, wrapping his arm around her waist.

She let a breath of relief before a smile crossed her face. "You are right, we shall deal with things as they come."

He smiled a kissed her. "I love you," he mummerd against her lips.

"I love you as well," she said before stealing another kiss.

"Umm, there is something we need to talk about before we go," he said once their lips parted.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Babs is going to be there, and I want to keep things as civil as possible, so..."

"Yes, I know," she interjected. "I shall bring up the kiss, and I will not growl at her."

"That's good, I... wait, growl?"

She nodded. "It is apart of my instinct. On my planet it is a warning to stay away from one's mate, but I believe I can fight it."

He blinked. "Yeah, definitely don't growl at her... or anyone if you can help it. In fact, it would be nice if you two could be friends. Both of you are very important to me, and it would make my life alot easier if you two could get along."

Kori thought it over for a moment before responding. "For you, I am willing to try." She paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "May I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"Please answer honestly. I will not get mad." Or atleast she wouldn't show it if she did.

He nodded.

"Do you still have the feelings for her?"

He answered without hesiatation. He didn't need to think it over, he knew how he felt. "She's was my first love. She'll always have a place in my heart, but as for romantic feelings, no."

Kori beamed a smile, and kissed him, pleased with the answer.

He chuckled. "I'm guessing that was the correct answer?"

"The truth is the only correct answer, and that is the truth, yes?"

"Of course, no more lying remember?" He glanced at the time on his phone. "But we really we need to get on the road, if we're late Al will kill us."

She giggled. "Yes, we should better be leaving then. I am to young and pretty to die," she said in dramatic fashion as they stood.

Richard laughed. "You've been watching to many movies," he replied as they for the door.

Wenseday, October 20th 5:45 PM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

The jaguar pulled into front of Wayne Manor and Richard and Kori exited the car. "You ready?," he asked as they neared the door.

"I am not sure. I believe I am nervous to meet Babs."

He chuckled. "Why Babs?" He thought she'd be more worried about Bruce considering he was his father as well as Batman, one of the most feared heros on the planet.

"As you said, she is important to you, and although I do not like her having the feelings for you, I wish for her to like me," Kori explained.

"I think you'll to get along just fine. You're pretty similar in personallity... and looks come to think of it."

"We have the same taste in men as well," she replied jokingly.

Richard laughed as he rung the doorbell.

A few seconds later Alfred answered the door. "Ahh, Master Dick, Ms. Anders, welcome. Please come in."

"Hey Al," Richard said as he and Kori eneterd. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes, Ms. Barbra, Ms. Selina, and Master Tim are already seated. Master Bruce is in his office. He has requested to speak with Ms. Anders before dinner begins," Alfred informed.

Richard and Kori traded glanes. "Why does he wanna see Kori?," Richard asked, a little unnerved.

"I was not made aware, he only said that he wished to speak with her, and for her to come alone."

Kori swallowed, now reaching a new level of nervous.

"I shall escort you there, while Mater Dick joins everyone else in the dining room," Alfred said.

Richard grabbed her hand to get her attention. "Don't worry Kor. If you feel uncomfortable just come find me and we'll leave."

"I shall be the okay," she assured him.

"Right this way, Ms Kori," Aflred informed, turning on his heels and walking down a long halway. Kori glanced at Richard once more before following the butler down the hallway.

After seemingly endless twist and turns, they reached two large double doors and Alfred came to a stop. "This is Master Bruce's office, please enter," he instruted, looking over at Kori.

Kori took a deep breathe before opening one side of the door and walking through it, it closing on its own behind her. When she eneterd, she found Bruce sitting at his desk, obviously waiting for her. "Hello, Ms Anders," he spoke, a smile own his face.

His smile did relax her a great deal, so she smiled back. "Please, you are Richard's father, call me Kori."

"Alright Kori, please take a seat," he said, motioning the the chair in front of the desk.

Kori did as as instructed and seated herslef. She then turned her attention to Bruce, anxiously awaiting to see what this was about.

"So," Bruce began. "You're the girl that has my son so love struck?"

Kori nodded with a smile. "I believe so."

"And what are your feelings for him?," Bruce asked as he studied the girl.

"I love him and I wish to spend the rest of my life with him," she asnwered truthfully.

Bruce nodded and remained quite for a very long moment. Kori found herslef becoming nervous once more. She couldn't read his emotion by has facial expressions, so it was very unnerving.

He finally spoke. "Kori, I really only have one more question for you."

She nodded slowly. "Yes?"

"How much do you know?"

"Regarding what?," she asked even though she knew.

"My family," was his reply.

"You are referring to Richard being Nightwing, yes?" she questioned, nervous under Bruce's intense gaze.

He nodded. "And?"

Kori swallowed and began to fidget nervously. "You are the Batman, Babs used to be the Batgirl, although Richard did not say why she is not any longer, I am not certain, but I assume Tim is Robin, and I am not sure if Alfred is a superhero," she spoke quickly.

Although Bruce was trying to remain serious, he cracked a smile at the thought of Alfred being a superhero, but he quickly turned stoic once more.

"I assure you, Alfred is in no way a superhero, but it does appear Dick has filled you in on just about everything."

"Please, do not be angry with him. I promise you, I shall not tell anyone," she said urgently.

Bruce began to chuckle, which confused her greatly. "I'm not angry with him. I know you're not gonna tell anyone because you wouldn't do anything to hurt Dick, right?. Tameranian love is internal after all."

Kori's jaw hit the floor. "Richard told you?"

"Yes, but I knew beforeheand," he replied evenly.

"But... how?," she asked, seeing no other way he could have known.

"I'm Batman."

Kori blinked twice. For some reason, that sounded like a perfectably reasonable explanation even though she knew it wasn't. "You do not care that I am not human?"

"My son loves you, I don't see why it should matter. Although, I am concerned about one thing. He came here very late last night, and was quite upset." Kori already knew why, but she remained silent and let Bruce finish. "We had a discussion, in which it was revealed to me that you could be called home at anytime to be married, I assume the reason being political, although it wasn't clarified."

Kori dropped her eyes to the floor. "Yes, my planet is currently at war with the Gordanians, and once the war is over, it is likely that I shall be called to return, so that I may marry Prince Karras. Mine and his union would ensure Tameran's strength for generations, but it is not what I wish to do."

Bruce nodded and continued. "So, what plan have you two devised to keep you here? I doubt you would be here together today if there was nothing that could be done."

Kori's eyes remained on the floor. She knew Bruce probably wasn't gonna like the sound of this, afterall his son was risking his life because of her. "We have decided that when and if I am called to return, he will come with me. I can proclaim him as my chosen and that shall give him the right to challenge Prince Karras for the right to marry me. If Nightwing should be victorius, I could denounce Tameran and we may return to Earth and live out our days together with no futher interuptions."

Bruce stroked his chin as he thought. "You are willing give up your world for my son?," he asked after a moment.

She looked up at him and a light smile crossed her face. "Your son is my world."

Bruce nodded, a light smile on his face. "Very well, let's join the others in the dinning room," he said said, standing.

Kori coked her head to the side. "That is it?"

Bruce turned back to her as he headed for the door. "Yes, unless you have any questions."

She shook her head and stood. "I do not."

The two walked to the dinning room in companionable silence. When they enterd the room, Richard sent her a look that asked if everything was okay.

She smiled at him to show that everything was fine before turning her attention to the rest of the dinner's participants. On one side of the table sat Selina and Tim, and on the the side closest to her sat Richard and a girl with red hair, who sat in wheelchair.

Kori studied the girl for a moment. Could this be Babs? Was the reason she stopped being Batgirl because she had gotten injured? Kori's attention was averted from Babs when Bruce placed a hand on her back and led her to a chair on the opposite side of Richard before taking a seat at the head of the table. As food was begining to be brought out by the manor's staff, Richard decided it was time to formally introduce his current and former girlfriend. Not akward in the least.

"Umm Kori, I want to intorduce you to Babs." he turned to look at Babs. "Babs this is Kori."

The girls met eyes, and Babs was the first to speak. "It's nice to meet you Kori, Dick has been rambling about you ever since he made it in here."

Kori smiled. The girl seemed friendly enough, not at all like the klorbag Kori had imagined her to be. "He speaks very highly of you as well."

Dinner was placed on the table, and all the staff made their way to leave room.

"Alfred," Bruce called as the butler mad his way out the door.

Alfred stopped and turned to face Bruce. "Yes, sir?"

"Join us, It isn't often we have a family dinner, and I believe all members of the family should be in attendance."

"It is not my place, sir," the butler declined.

Bruce sighed. "I'm not above ordering you to sit."

A light smiled played across Alfred's face. "Very well, sir."

Alfred took a seat at the table beside Tim and another plate was brought out by a member of the staff.

With everyone settled in there seat. Bruce raised his wine glass. "To Family."

"To family," everyone echoed beside Kori who just copied everyone's actions, not entirely sure what else to do. This was much differnt than the feasts on her planet, this was much less violent, and had little chance of any deaths or losses of limbs.

"So," Richard began as dinner got underway, "what did you and Kori talk about," he asked his father, who was cutting into his steak at the moment.

Kori glanced between the two as Bruce looked up from his plate. "What you aand I discussed last night, and we clarified just how much she knew in the family secret department."

Richard tensed and went pale as Raven. 'Oh boy, I'm dead.' "And she said?"

"I told him what I knew. You may do the relaxing, he is not upset with you."

Richard glanced from Kori back to his father. "You're not?"

"You're not?," Babs and Tim added in unison.

Alfred just looked on with intrest.

"She's not going to say anything," Bruce said simply, returning his attention to his steak.

"How do you know that?," Tim asked, stairing at Bruce in disbeliefe.

"She's just not," Richard defended her before Bruce could say 'I'm Batman.'

Kori put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "I wish to tell them."

"Kori, I don't know," he replied reluctantly.

"Richard, it is only fair they know of me since I know of them them."

Babs and Tim just stared at the two with great confusion, waiting for some kind of explanation.

Richard reluctantly nodded after a moment's consideration, and Kori turned to the rest of the table. "I'm am not from Earth. I am from a race of beings known as Tameranians." Kori paused to look around the room. Tim and Babs were studying her carefully, Selina appeared indiffernt, and Aldred had a raised eyebrow.

"My people feel emotions much more deeply than humans do, including love," she continued. "When someone from my race falls in love there is no falling out, they shall love that person for the rest of there lives, so therefore, you do not have to fear me telling anyone because I know it could hurt Richard if I did so." She let out some parts she deemed unimportant at the moment, something Richard was thankful for, especially the part about her being a princess.

It was deathly silent for a moment before anyone said anything. " It's not a big Deal," Selina shrugged. "Barely any of the people these guys work with our human."

"Your're like superman, right?" Tim asked, now looking amazed.

"Superman's Kryptonian, not Tameranian," Bruce chimed in. "Although, she does posses the abillity of flight and super strength."

Kori glanced at Bruce. He had really done his homework.

Babs looked over at Richard. "Why didn't you tell me this?," she asked in a hushed voice.

Richard shrugged. "I don't think of her as an alien, so I really just didn't think about it. Does it matter?," he replied in the same tone

Babs glanced over at Kori, who was watching them. She seemed harmless enough. "I guess not." She then held her eyes, at the girl and smiled. "Thank you for telling us. I think it's safe to say we can trust you if you're willing to trust us with such an important secret."

"I thank you," Kori smiled back her, but the once again found intrest in her wheelchair. "Babs, may I ask you something?"

Richard shut his eyes tightly, praying she wouldn't bring up Babs and his past relationship.

Babs nodded. "Sure."

"Your chair of wheels, how did you come to be in it?," Kori asked curiously.

Everyone froze, Richard even dropping his fork onto his plate causing a clattering souned. "Umm Kor, let's not...," he began urgently.

"No it's fine," Babs assured him before turning to Kori, a somewhat blank gleam in her eye as she reflected on the night that the incident had occured. "I was shot it stomach by a man known as The Joker. The bullet penetrated my spine, and left me unable to walk. It was on the same night Jason Todd, the second Robin, was killed."

A gasp escaped Kori's mouth. "I am sorry, I did not realize... If I did I would not have said anyhting."

Babs gave her a light smile. "Don't worry you didn't know. It's a risk that comes with being a hero. We all know what we signed up for."

Kori was thoughful for a moment before syaing anyhing else. "All of you are simalar to the warriors on my planet. They are willing to give their lives for whatever their cause is, so I am curious, what is your cause?"

Bruce looked up from his plate, a serious expression on his face. "We protect those who can't protect themselves."

Korithought quitely for awhile as conversation around her continued. Protecting those to weak, to old, to small to defend themselves? It sounded like a noble goal. Something that maybe she could do. Maybe, just maybe she could be a hero as well.

Wenseday, October 20th 8:30 PM - Central Plaza Hotel

Normal POV

"Well, that was fun," Richard said as he walked in through the hotel room's door, followed by Kori.

Kori sighed. "I just hope I did not offend Babs. She is most nice, and I do not wish to upset her."

Richard turned to face Kori. "It's okay Kor, Babs is a fighter."

Kori still seemed dejected so he continued.

"When she got shot last November I rushed back to Gotham and I must have set at her bedside for weeks listening to her cry. Hell, I cried myself when the doctors said she would never be able to stand, but Babs proved them all wrong. Last night at dinner, she stood. She can even walk a little. Trust me, she isn't bitter anymore, she's proud of herself."

Kori looked up at him with a light. "I wish to the hanging out with her."

Richard chuckled. "As long as I'm there to moniter the coversation. I can't have you two sharing storys about me."

"I believe we will have to do the ditching of you. It would be no fun if you were there."

Richard rolled his eyes before a mischevious grin came on his face and he lifted Kori and carried her to the bed. He setteld himself on top of her and was about to nibble her neck when she pinched his lips shut. "We are not having sex," she said definitely.

"Oh c'mon, are we already at the stage of the realtionship where I don't get any?" he pouted.

"No, you may get some, as you say, when we return home. I am not getting naked in this bed. I was watching a documentary on the bugs of the bed. They are most scary," she explained.

He raised an eyebrow. "Bugs of the bed? Oh, bed bugs," he rationalized after a moment.

"Yes, the documentary said that the bugs of the bed or bed bugs are more common in hotel room beds."

"Kori, this bed doesn't have bed bugs."

"Are sure certain?." she questioned.

He thought for a moment. "No, but..."

She coverd his mouth. "It is the end of the discussion."

Richard rose from the bed with a frown on his face. "Stupid documentarys," he mummbled as he began to devise a plan to get her to watch less t.v. If he didn't come up with something he may never have sex again.

Thursday, October 21st 12:30 AM - Central Plaza Hotel

Normal POV

After snuggling up in the bed and watching a movie, the two settled into night's rest. They were a sleep a little over an hour before the sound of Richard's phone ringing from the nightstand beside the bed awoke them.

"Richard, your phone," Kori mummbled into his chest, only half awake.

Richard groaned and reached for his cell, answering without even checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Dick, we need you at the Batcave now. There was an explosion at Arkem, the Joker escaped," came Bruce's voice, ound urgent.

Richard's shut eyes shot open, and he pratically launched Kori off his chest as he scrambled to his feet. "The Joker's out?," he exclaimed.

Kori gasped as Bruce continued. "Yes, hurry to the Batcave."

"I don't have a suit," he informed as he rushed to put on his shoes and shirt.

"I have you an upgraded version of your suit here. It was supposed to be a suprise, but we don't have time for that."

"Right, I'll be there in twenty," Richard said, hanging up and putting his phone in his pocket.

"I am going with you," Kori said as she floated off the bed.

"No, stay here," Richard demanded as he headed for the door, but was holted by Kori's hand grabbing his wrist.

"I was not asking," she retorted.

"Kori, it's dangerous and you have no training," he replied sternly.

"I do have training, by some of the most viscious warriors in the galaxy at that. I shall be fine."

"You don't know the Joker, let us deal with him."

"No, I may not know the Joker, but I do know he put Babs in a wheel chair and killed the second Robin, and I cannot let you go without me."

Richard's face remained stern.

Kori sighed. "Richard please, I feel the need to protect you."

"I don't need protection."

"Neither do I, but you constantly try too protect me regardless."

She saw that he was beging to waiver and continued. "If you do not let me go I shall simply follow you."

He rubbed his hand down his face in frustion. "Alright fine, but if Batman or I tell you to do something, you do it with no questions."

She nodded.

"And you need a name," he added.

"A name?," she she repeated, cocking her head to the side.

"Yeah, I can't just call you Kori if I need to get your attention," he explained.

She thought for a moment. "In your language my name Tameranian translates to Starfire... I shall be known as Starfire"

"Fine, Starfire it is, let's go," he instructed, walking hastefully to the door, pulling her along with him.

Thursday, October 21st 1:00 AM - Batcave

Normal POV

Richard ran into the Batcave followed by a flying Kori. Batman was sitting at the Batcomputer scanning the city for the Joker while Robin was talking to someone though his ear peice, probabaly Oracle.

Richard made his way to Batman, while Kori floated in place, not sure what else to do.

"Got anything," Richard asked as he reached Batman's side.

"Not yet. The police are handling the situatation at Arkem, so our only focus is finding the joker," Batman replied.

"Right, where's my suit?"

Batman pressed a series of buttons on the Batcomputer and a section of the wall to Richard's left raised, revealing Black suit with a red bird symbol where his blue one had been.

"Nice," Richard commented, as he looked the suit over.

Batman nodded. "It has a few extra suprises in the utility belt as well, but you'll figure those out, and one more thing." Richard looked down at his father. "Why is she here," Batman asked without even turning to look at her. A normal person would be amazed at how he saw her, but he was used to it.

"I tried to get her to stay home, but she wouldn't listen to me," Richard replied.

"Did you explain to her how dangerous this was?"

"Yup."

"And that you are more than capable of taking care yourself?"

"Uh-huh."

Batman sighed. "Keep your eyes on the screen, while I talk to her," he instructed, standing from his chair and walking over to the girl.

Five minutes later he came back and plopped down into the chair.

"Well?," Richard qustioned.

Batman just mummbled something about stubbron aliens, and refocused on the screen.

Richard felt like saying I told you so, but decided against it. He instead decided to get prepared, and made his way over to the case to change into his new Nightwing suit. He had to admit the red really looked more threatening than blue.

Once that was acomplished, he journied over to Kori, who was eyeing the Batmobile with curiosity. "Hey," he greeted as he approached.

"Greetings," she replied as she reached for him, but her hand was caught by his before she was able to wrap her arms around him.

"We can't show affection while I'm in the suit, it's a bad habbit. It's something people like the Joker pick up on and exploit."

She didn't like the idea of not being able to show affection toward him, but she understood why it could be potentionally dangerous. "Very well."

He nodded before turning his attention to one of the cases on the far wall. "C'mon," he motioned as he began to head in the cases directions.

She floated off behind him until they reached a case with an old Batgirl suit inside. She watched with intrest as he put in the security code and the cylinder case rose. He took the suit off the manican and handed it to her. "Put that on," Nightwing instructed.

She glanced at the suit before looking back up at him. "Is there a place to change?" Kori asked. She didn't plan on getting naked in front her botfriend's father and brother anytime soon.

Nightwing pointed to a door to directly behind him. "Bathroom."

Kori nodded before flying off to change. She emerged a moment later wearing the black leather suit, all except the mask, which she held in her hand. She floated over to Nightwing and Robin who were leaning up against the walking talking. When they saw her approach, both Nightwing and Robin's jaws fell.

The leather was very fitting to say the least. "Wow," was all Robin could say, causing Starfire to giggle and Nightwing to slap him in the back of the head.  
"Ow," he blurted, rubbing the spot Nightwing had slapped him with his hand.

"Keep your eyes above the neck," he scolded before turning to Kori. "Put on the mask, we can't have anyone reconizing you."

She tossed him the mask. "It is not necessary"

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

Kori eyes began to glow a bright, almost blinding green. "I believe this shall be sufficent."

"Can you hold that for an extended period of time?"

"Yes, for as long as I need to. It is designed to hide one's eye during battle, somewhat like your mask."

Nightwing was about to reply when Batman stood from his chair abruptly, getting everyone's attention. "I know where he is."

* * *

**I tried to write some action into this chapter, but it would have wnt on forever if I did, so next chapter we'll get to the action and something really bad may or may not happen.**


	19. Just For Laughs

Chapter ninteen - Just For Laughs

**In my opinion this is the best chapter I have written. I actually got emotional when writting on scene in it. Anyway, the Joker is officially my new favorite character to write. He completely psycotic, but kinda funny to. 235 reviews for an update.**

Thursday, October 21st 2:00 AM

Normal POV

The Batmobile pulled into the back of a warehouse located in one of the worst parts of Gotham. Batman and Nightwing quickly exited the vehicle, and were shortly joined by Robin, who pulled up on his R-cycle, and Starfire, who had flown. Batman turned to everyone, his face stoic.

"Robin, scout the inside of the building. I want to know how many we're dealing with before we rush in.

"Right," he nodded before taking off.

Batman then turned to Nightwing. "Find us an entrance point, there's no way we're going through the front door.

Nightwing wanted to argue that he was not under Batman's leadership anymore, but now wasn't the time to squable. He ran off to one side of the building, making sure to stick to the shadows.

"What shall I do?," Starefire asked looking up at Batman.

"Wait," was his only reply as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Starfire sighed. She knew Batman, and probably even Nightwing didn't trust her to do anything yet, but she guessed that came with time.

Nightwing was the first one back, appearing seemingly out of thin air at Batman's side.

"What do we got?," the Dark Knight asked.

"Two windows, one on the left side of the building and one on the right," Nightwing informed.

"Big enough to fit through?"

"Yeah, you'll be able to make your dramatic entrance."

A smirk came over Batman's face. He always had a thing for dramatic entrances.

Robin appeared not long after Nightwing. "We got about twenty inside, there all near the middle of the room and armed."

Batman nodded. "They're waiting for us to show up." He knew that the Joker and his gang would be expecting them.

"So what's the plan?" Robin asked.

"Me and you will enter through the building's left side, and you two," he turned to Nightwing and Starfire, "will enter from the right. No one is to engage until I give the signal. Does everyone understand?"

Eveyone gave nods.

"Robin let's go," Batman commanded and the two heros made their way to the left side.

Nightwing turned to Starfire. "C'mon."

The two quitely made there way to the right side, and crouched just outside the window. Nigthwing peeked inside and found that there were indeed twenty men, the Joker being in the middle of them.

"Nightwing," came Batman in his earpiece, "are you set?"

"Yeah, me and Starfire are ready," he replied.

"They're heavily armed, we need a distraction."

"I can create the distraction, and disarm them at the same time," Starfire replied.

"How?," Batman inquired.

"I am able to fire my energy at a rapid pace from my hands. I shall be able to get their attention."

"Hmm, I wasn't aware your people had such an abillity, but fine. Wait for my orders."

Nightwing turned to Starfire. "When you say disarm, you mean get their wepons from them, not actually take their arms off, right?" Considering who he was talking to, it was valid question.

She frowned at him. "Yes, I shall not remove their arms."

He turned back to the window. "Just checking."

"Alright Starfire, we're ready," Batman said.

"Very well." she replied. Starfire stood from her crouched position, and took flight, crashing in through the window.

All the men scrambled at the sound. They frantically aimed there wepons up at her besides the Joker, who just stood in place and watched her, looking very curious.

Before any of the men had a chance to fire, Starfire's hands began to glow with green energy and she began to attack them with a barrage of starbolts, aiming for the guns, knocking them form the men's hands.

Some men voluntarily dropped their gun, so that they could dodge an incoming starbolt. With the men sufficently occupied, Batman crashed in through the window followed by Robin, and Nightwing made his entrance from the other side.

The joker grew a huge smile on his face, as he expertly avoided the starbolts, seemingly without even trying.

"Hello Bats, you had me worried you weren't coming. Oh, and look, you found a new Robin. What is that, the third one now?" The Joker's head whipped around to Nightwing and Starfire. "And look it's Robin number one, oh how I have missed you. The last guy wasn't nearly as good." The Joker looked up at Starfire. "You even brought a new friend. "Hello," he waved at her, "as you probably already know, I'm the Joker, and these fine, upstanding gentlemen here," he motioned to the members of his gang, "are my pals. So, tell me how you met daddy Bats and the birdboys, I always love a good story."

Starfire's response was to bombard the Joker with even more starbolts, which he simply danced around. "How rude, I guess daddy Bat's didn't teach you your manners."

"Enough talking Joker it's time to return you to Arkem," Batman said coldly.

The Joker laughed. "Not today Batsy, gettem boys," He orderd his men.

The men charged, and the combat began. Some scrambled for there wepons, but were held off from them by a fury of starbolts. Nightwing witdrew his bow staff and began his own offensive.

One particulary large man charged at him, throwing a haymaker, but Nightwing was able to block before punching the man in the throat with lighting speed, before sweeping his legs out from under him with his bow staff. With that man down, Nightwing charged at an incoming man. Leaping into the air, Nightwing's knee made contact with the man's face, knocking him to the ground.

From the air, Starfire continued her assault, but occasionally glanced at Nightwing to check and see that he was okay. She was actually quite impressed with his agillity and strength. He wasn't quite as strong as Batman, but was much more agile than his mentor, flipping and summersaulting around the room to avoid hits. She guessed he had incoperated his acrobatics from the circus into his fighting style, and it was pretty amazing to watch.

On the other side of the room Batman was picking off the men like flys, while Robin was fighting one on one with a much larger opponent, and winning at that.

Nightwing and Batman found each other in the middle of the room. Standing back to back, they combated all attackers in perfect sync with each other.

Both Starfire and Robin had to take a moment to watch the utterly amazing display they put on. Nightwing would duck just as Batman's leg would swing over his head and make contact with a hintchmen's jaw, or Batman would drop to a knee so that Nightwing could ramp himself off the Dark Knight's back into the air to pounce on a group of men. It was as if they shared one brain.

The fighting continued another five minutes, and a few of the Joker's henchman were left standing, but with the area cleared, everyone noticed something. The Joker was gone.

"Starfire," Nightwing called from the ground as he hurriedly looked around the room. "Do you have a visual on the Joker?"

She looked around the room, but didn't see the white faced man anywhere. "No, I do not see him," she called back.

Just then a manical laugh echoed through the building, and the sound of the warehouse electrical breaker could be heard clicking off, sending the room into complete darkness, besides the glow of Starfire's eyes and the faint moonlight that shined in through the windows.

Nightwing turned on his night vision and scanned the room, but by the time he spotted the Joker standing thirty yards in front of him, holding a machine gun with a crazed grin on his face, it was to late. The Joker oppend fire, and almost instantly Nightwing felt a bullet rip through the kevlar in his suit and plundge straight into his chest. A second later another made contact with his right shoulder, followed by one more in his left quad.

Nightwing dropped to the ground like a rock. He felt a dim burn, and then... nothing.

?, ? ? -?

Normal POV

Richard awoke, or was he awake? If he was awake then why couldn't he see anything besides endless blackness? And why couldn't move his body in the slightest. Maybe he wasn't awake afterall, maybe he was dead. No, he wasn't dead, he could hear things around him, although they were vague.

He could hear people talking, but couldn't understand the words. Just by the deep tone, he knew Bruce was near, and he was also pretty sure Babs and Tim were as well. There was another sound, one much closer than the others. It sounded like a girl crying, and he had just became vagely aware his hand was being held. He reconized the smoothness of the persons hand almost instantly, it was Kori.

She was crying because... wait what had happend? He reflected for a moment and then it hit him. He'd been shot by the Joker. Was everyone else okay? He wanted answers, but he couldn't ask.

The sounds around him began to fade, and once again he was consumed by a blacker darkness.

...

...

...

Hours later, or was it days? He really wasn't sure, but he could once again hear a voice. It was just one this time, but he was able to make out the words now.

"Richard please, you cannot leave me. I need you," came Kori's voice.

'I'm not going anywhere,' he wanted to say, but his mouth wouldn't work.

"I love you to much to lose you. Please, you must wake up," she begged.

'I'm trying, but I can't,' he attempted, but once again failed. Right then, he was once again swallowed by the empty blackness of his mind.

...

...

...

Alot of time passed before he heard anything else. Or did it? He'd really lost all sense of time at this point.

"Hey, son," Bruce greeted.

'Dad?'

"I just want to say some things I should have said a long time ago." There was a long pause before he said anything else, and Richard could hear silent sobs. It couldn't be his father, could it? Batman doesn't cry,... but maybe Bruce does. "We fight and argue, but I hope you've never doubted that I love you. I've always thought of you as my son, even after you left, and I swear if God will just let you come back then things will be differnt. Just please wake up. We need you... I need you son."

Richard felt like crying. Why couldn't he just wake up?

The sounds faded and like always, and blackness took over.

...

...

...

"Babs and I went to the mall of shopping today. She thought it would be good for me to get out of the house" said Kori, but Richard could tell she was talking in between tears."I purchased you a red hoodie, I know it is you favorite color." There was quite for a moment, then he heard her breakdown and lay her head on his stomache. "I miss you so much, why will not wake up?"

'Kori, I'm trying, but I'm lost. I can't see anything.'

All he heard for a while after was just the sound of her crying. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to make her feel better, and it was killing him when he couldn't. He was actually pleased when the darkness came for him this time. Atleast he wouldn't have to hear how much he was breaking her heart.

Moday, October 24th 1:00 PM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

Kori sat in a chair at her boyfriend's bed side. She watched him with her bloodshot eyes, praying to X'hal that he would just wake up, but so far all her prayers had fell on deaf ears.

She'd cried everyday since the accident, and hadn't slep more than a few hours since, due to the nightmares to she was having. To make things worse, the Joker was still out there. While everyone was ducking the gunfire, that had apparentally been directed and Nightwing, he had escaped through one of the broken windows, and still hadn't been located.

Her only comfort was that she had contacted Raven and the rest of their group would be there later today. Maybe Raven could get in his head and bring him back. That hope was the only reason Kori hadn't lost her mind yet. Sighing, she laid her head on Richard's stomache, tilting it so that she could see his face. She watched him, and listend to his breathing for hours, only being interupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in," Kori droned, setting up to see who it was.

The door opend to reveal Raven, along with the rest of her friends, Bruce, Selina, Tim, Alfred, and Babs. Kori darted to Raven with speed that could rival The Flash's. "Raven thank X'hal you are here. You must heal Richard, he was shot, and..."

"Kori, relax," Raven instucted. "We've been feeled in on the details, and I'm going to do everything I can, but you and everyone else is going to have to leave the room.

"But Raven,..." Kori attempted to protest.

"I'm not going to be able to focus with all the emotions around me. I need an empty room."

Kori sighed and hung her head. "Very well, but make him wake up," she pleaded.

"I'll do my best," Raven promised.

"C'mon Kor," Vic said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and escorting her from the room, everyone else falling in behind.

They waited in the living room for over an hour, no one saying much of anything. Bruce was always a tough person to get through to, but since Richard had gotten shot, he'd been especially closed off. He didn't even seem to notice Selina stroking his hand, due to how lost in thought he was.

Gar didn't even say anything during the time, which was probably the longest he'd went without talking in his entire life. If his friend wasn't upstairs on the verge of death, he'd be totally psyched that he was in the same room as the legendary Batman, but he just didn't have to heart right now.

Vic sat in the middle of Kori and Bee, allowing both girls to lean their heads on his shoulders. He was doing his best to comfort Kori, but he was well aware there wasn't much he could do besides just be there for her.

Tim sat quitely to himself off in the corner. He didn't know Richard as well as everyone else, and yet he found himself wishing he could have taken the bullet for him. Alfred stood the entire time, occasionally glancing at the staircase, hoping Raven would emerge from it with good news. Although he was hiding it well, he was crying on the inside. Richard was like his grandson, and if he didn't make it, he wasn't to sure what he'd do.

Everyone's head turned toward the stairs when footsteps were heard drawing near. Raven enterd the living room, but by her facial expression it was impossible to tell what she was feeling.

"Well?," Bruce asked standing.

Kori sat up straighter and clenched her hands into fist as she anticipated the news.

"Well," Raven began as she centerd herself in the middle of the room. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is I know where he is, but the bad news is his conscientious is trapped within his own mind, and I can't get through to him no matter how hard I tried, and he's becoming more distant."

"So, what do we do?," Bruce asked.

"He isn't going to wake up on his own. I'm gonna have to send someone in the get him."

"You can do that?," Bruce asked.

She nodded. "But who ever it is has to share a bond with him strong enough to awaken him, and that narrows it down to one person." Raven looked over at Kori. "You're the only one that can do it."

Both Babs and Bruce were kind of hurt that there bond with him wasn't considerd strong enough to wake him, but now wasn't the time to sulk.

"Me?," Kori asked, already feeling the preasure. What if she messed up? Or made things worse?

"You're bonded to each other by something I can't quite explain." She glanced back at the staircase. "We need to get started now before he slips to far away, and we lose him forever."

"Then let us start," Kori said. She couldn't live with losing him, especially if she knew there was something she could do to save him.

"Can the rest of us come?" Gar asked.

"Yes, I shouldn't have to concentrate to hard for this."

Everyone rose and made their way up stairs to Richard's room. Once inside Raven turned to Kori. "Lay down beside him, grab his hand

and close your eyes," she instructed.

Kori walked over to the bed and did as instructed, laying down beside and clutching his hand in her own as she shut her eyes. "Okay, listen carefully," Raven said as she came up beside the bed. "After I put you to sleep, your gonna see snapshots of Dick's life. Just remember, whatever you see is nothing more than a memory, and you won't be able to enteract. Eventually you'll find Dick, and when you do, you have to convince him to come back with you, and that probably won't be to easy, but just keep trying. Are you ready?"

"I am," Kori assured.

Kori felt Raven place two finger on her forehead, and she almost instantly fell asleep. After a moment she became aware of loud cheering surrounding her. Kori opend her eyes to find that she was in a giant circus tent and two acrobats were performing in front of her. One was a man in red tights, and the other a woman in yellow.

She became aware that there was a another figure standing at her side. She looked over to see a small boy with black spikey hair in green tights standing next to her. Although he was much younger, she would reconize those electric blue eyes anywhere. There was no doubt the boy was Richard.

She smiled brightly, and leaned down, attempting to hug him, but her arms faded right through the boy as if she were a ghost. She then remembered Raven telling her she wouldn't be able enteract, so she dejectedly stood and returned her attention to the acrobats. She watched as they climbed to the top of latters on opposite ends of the tent.

Her eyes widend in realization. Kori knew what was about to happen, and as much as she wanted to turn away, she couldn't.

The two acrobats jumped, attempting to swing to each other, but the rope snapped. The crowd gasped, and Richard screamed as their bodies collided with the ground. Kori only flinched in utter horror.

She watched as the medical staff rushed to them along with Richard, who was quickly drug away.

Kori couldn't watch him cry. She shut her eyes tightly, and all the sound of the crowd faded around her, shortly being replaced by only the sound of water droplets and the screeches of bats. She reopend her eye to find herself in the Batcave. Off of the far side of the room she found Batman and a young Robin standing in front of the Batcomputer, a image of what appeared to be a younger version of the Joker on it's screen.

She walked closer so that she could hear what they were saying.

"Who is he?" Robin asked, looking up at his mentor.

"He call's himself the Joker. He's a sick, sadistic man," Batman replied.

"We're going after him?"

Batman nodded. "He killed Gotham's maymor, three judges,..." Batman hung his head, "and Rachel, he has to be stopped."

The scene in front of her began to change and the next thing she knew she was standing on a rooftop with a teenage Robin and Batgirl sitting on the ledge in front of her. She frowned and approached them to see what they were talking about.

"It's been quite tonight," Robin commented, looking down into the city streets.

Batgirl shrugged. "I don't mind. With Batman being busy with all the Justice League stuff, we've been working ourselves to death, I could use a break."

Robin chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I could to." He then turned to Batgirl with a cheeky grin on his face. "Got anything you wanna do to pass the time?"

Batgirl grinned. "I have something in mind," she replied seductively before leaninging in and placing her lips to his.

Kori growled and turned away, so she wouldn't have to watch the ensuing makeout session. "We do not show affection while in the suit, my glormax," she mutterd to herself as the scene once again shifted and she found herself standing in Jump City High's lunchroom.

She saw herself sitting at the table she used to sit at before she had met Richard. She was picking at her food, looking completely dejected. She'd forgotten how miserable she used to be. Suddenly Richard approached the table and took a seat. She watched, a light smile playing on her face as the scene unfolded just as it had that day. She honestly believed at this point that she had fallen in love with him at hello.

Kori watched as he led her away from the table, and into what became her Knew life. She had expected the scene to shift after, but instead everything just began to fade out into blackness, and she found herslef standing in the middle of a pitch black room. Wherever she was it looked and felt more solid than the other places had. She actually felt like she could reach out a grab something, that is if there was anything to grab.

Kori suddenly heard what sounded like breathing coming from behind her, so she quickly turned and found Richard sitting on the floor of the dark room with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on top of them.

"Richard," Kori exclaimed, as she rushed to him, dropping to her knees at his side.

His head didn't move from his Knees, and he made no acknowledgment he had even heard her.

"Richard, I am here," she said, slowly reaching out to him. She was delighted to find that she could physically touch him, but she also took note that his skin was as cold as ice.

She wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to warm him. "N'laene, you must hear me. Please, everyone is waiting for you to wake up."

Still no movement.

She tried again and again to get through to him, but he wouldn't move.

"Richard," she said much louder, the panic and frustration creeping through in her voice. "I cannot lose you, and you will answer me this instant."

His head shot up, and looked around frantically before he locked eyes with her. "Kori?"

A huge smile plasterd itself on her face and she tackeld him onto his back, laying on top of him.

He looked utterlly stunned. "How are you here? Is this even real?"

"It is real N'laene, Raven sent me here to get you," Kori said, unable to hide the gleefulness in her voice.

"Raven? Are we still in Gotham? What about the Joker?" He had so many questions.

"We will discuss everything when we are out of your head."

He nodded and looked around at the endless balckness. "How do we get out?," he asked, not seeing anyway.

"Close your eyes and hold onto me," she instructed.

Richard raised an eyebrow, but complied, shutting his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Kori shut her eyes as well, and began to will herself to wake. She could feel the hardness of the black floor fade away, and the softness of the bed appear under her. Opening her eyes and setting up, she found that she was back in the bed room, which was now dark and empty besides Gar, who was asleep in cat form at the bottom of the bed, probably supposed to be on watch incase they woke. She guessed she had been out for a few hours, even though it didn't feel nearly that long.

Kori felt her hand being lightly squeezed and her head darted down to Richard to find him blinking his eyes open. "Kori?," he said weakly once she came into his vision. "Are we awake?"

She beamed a teary eyed smile and rammed her lips into his. "Yes my love, we are back, she murmured against his lips"

"How long was I out for?," he questioned once she broke away.

Kori absently stroked his hair as she talked. "Four days. I was begining to fear you would not wake."

He tried to set up, but a pain in his shoulder and chest, along with Kori's hand pushing on him, forced him to lay back down. "Do not try to get up. Even though Alfred removed the bullets you are still damaged."

"What about the Joker? Is everyone else okay?," he asked.

"Everyone is fine, I assume they are asleep, but it upsets me to tell you that during the gunfire the Joker managed to escape."

"Damn it," he snarled.

Kori glanced down at the green cat to make sure he didn't wake, and then back at her boyfriend "Do not worry, the Batman will find him," she assured. "You must rest."

He sighed and tried to relax his body. "You know I missed you? Sometimes I was able to hear you talk to me, but it usually was only briefly."

She blinked twice. "You could hear me?"

He smiled lightly. "Yeah, I want my red hoodie first thing in the morning."

She smiled down at him. "You may have it, but only if you promise to not try to get up."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled regardless. "Always a catch."

She laid her head down on the pillow beside him, close enough where her lips brushed against his ear when she talked. "I thought I was going to lose you, talking to you was the only thing that calmed me."

"I'm glad you did, I tried to answer, but I just couldn't."

She wrapped her arm over his stomache. "It is the okay." She laid there a long time, just stroking her hand across his stomache before she said anything else. "Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize you are going to be on a leash from now on, yes?," she asked somewhat playfully.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so, but what about patrol and stuff? I have to do those things."

"I have been thinking, and I have came to a decision," she replied.

"On what?"

"What your family does, it is noble, and I wish to be apart of it on a more perminate basis."

"Kori, it's to dangerous. I mean, I just got shot," he attempted to reason with her.

"We may protect each other." She said simply. Glancing at his face, she found that he had not waiverd, so she continued. "How would you feel if I were to die?"

"It would kill me, that's why I dont't want you to do this," he argued.

"Well try to understand, whatever pain you would feel in my loss, I would feel twice that if I were to lose you. My love for you is deeper than your's is for me because, as I have explained, my people feel emotions much more deeply than humans. I need to be there with you."

He sighed. "I don't know, I..."

"Shhh N'laene," she said putting a finger on his lips. "We will discuss it when we return home." A loud yawn escaped her, and she began to blink her eyes rapidly.

Richard wanted to continue to argue his point about how dangerous being a hero was, but he knew she probably exhausted from the worrying about him, so he only threw his arm over her and gave a soft kiss on the temple. "Go to slleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She tightend her grip on him, and gave a small smile before shutting her eyes and drifting off.

Richard just caressed her hair as he trailed off in thought. The Joker was still out there, and he was sure that things still weren't over. When it came to the Joker, they never were.

* * *

**One more thing. I need an idea for a filler chapter, so either tell me in the review or personal message me something you would want to see. Remember to review.**


	20. The Chapter With No Name

Chapter twenty - The Chapter With No Name

**Okay, so this is a filler that you all wanted. I took the advice I got for the reviews and created it. Next chapter has a pretty good amount of action then I think there will be another filler type chapter before the main plot of the second arche comes into play, so enjoy the peace while it lasts. I'm shooting for 250 reviews, but I'll post for 245 since this is a filler. Review and enjoy. Oh, and if someone could suggest a name for this chapter it would be greatly appreciated.**

Tuesday, October 25th 3:00 AM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

Richard awoke, feeling Kori constantly shift in his arms. He looked over at her to find her facial expression was a mixture of panic and fear even though she was still asleep.

"Kori," he said shaking her.

"Kori," he attempted again.

She shot up in bed with a starteld gasp. Despite the pain in his chest Richard forced himself to sat up, and for the first time noticed the sleeping green cat at the foot of the bed, but he largely ignored that in favor of his obviously rattled girlfriend. "Kori," he repeated, lightly turning her cheek so that she was looking at him.

When she laid her eyes on him, she appeared starteld "Richard, you are the okay," she said, tears begining to pour from her eyes. Before he could reply she wrapped him in the tighest hug he'd ever been in. It was almost as if she feared that if she let go he would disapear.

"Kori, what's wrong?" he asked softly, as he ran through her hair.

"I had the mares of night. You died Richard, he killed you," she cried into his shoulder.

"Who?" he asked even though he had a pretty good idea of who she was referring to.

"The Joker," she replied, her voice muffled.

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream. I'm fine, everything is fine," he assured.

"Everything is not fine, you could have died."

"But I didn't, I'm right here."

She shook her head against his shoulder. "You do not understand."

"Understand what?"

"How much I love you." She looked up at him, tears still streaming from her eyes. "If I had lost you...," she shook her head, "I do not Know what I woud have done."

He kissed her sweetly as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "I understand just fine. If I lost you I would feel the same way, but we can't live our lives on ifs, I'm here and we're together, I love you and you love me, let's just be happy."

She took a deep breath. "I shall try."

"Smile for me."

She gave him a half-hearted smile in response.

He sighed. "You're gonna make me do it."

She cocked her head to the side. "Do what?"

He pushed her onto her back, pinning her to the bed with his body and began to tickle her.

She sqilled and burst into mad giggles. As she flailed, her foot accidentally kicked the green cat off the bed, who still didn't wake even as he hit the floor. Nothing short of the end of the world was coming between Gar and his sleep.

"Richard please stop," she pleaded.

"You gonna cheer up?"

"Yes, I am cheered, sease your tickling."

Richard did as asked before lifting her onto his lap and began to kiss her and runs his hands down her sides.

She kissed back as her hands played with his hair.

He moved from her lips to her neck, and she let out a soft moan in response. "Richard we cannot, Gar is in here and you are still damaged."

Richard didn't even bother to move away. "Gar's asleep and I'm fine. It would help help me relax," he tempted slyly.

She just continued to moan and could feel herself begining to respond. Damn those teenage hormones.

When he glided his teeth down her neck to her collar bone it was a done deal, she was a goner.

Tuesday, October 25th 4:00 AM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

The green cat blinked his eyes open to find himself on the floor. He briefly wonderd how he had gotten down there before his attention was caught by the sound of the bed above him sqeeking and femanine moans. He shifted back into a human and what he saw would emotionally scar him for the rest of his life.

Wide eyed, he let out a terrified scream, similar to one you would hear in a horror movie, before bolting to the door. Once in the hallway he found everyone already standing outside their rooms, obviously awoken by his screaming.

"What's wrong?," Bruce asked, already in Batman mode.

He placed his hands over his eyes and shook his head vigorously, trying to get the images out of his head "I woke up, and she was on top of him and they were doing things and making noises," he exclaimed, talking rapidly.

The response was a chorus of 'huhs?' and 'whats?.'

Just then, a now dressed, but still out of breath Kori and red faced Richard appeared behind Gar. "Ummm, morning," Richard greeted everyone.

Gar screamed at the sudden voice behind him and ran over to Raven, hiding behind her.

Everyone now seeing what caused the commotion, had differnt reactions.

Bee and Selina burst into laughter, Bruce and Alfred smiled, more because Richard was awake than what had been taking place in the bedroom, Vic made a gagging nose, Raven had no reaction, Tim smirked, and Babs, who had stayed the night, didn't know rather she was happy that Richard was awake or upset that he and Kori were having sex.

Bruce approached Richard and placed a hand own his shoulder. "Good to see you awake."

Richard nodded. "Good to be awake."

Bruce turned to the rest of the hall. "Since we're all awake, how about we head down stairs and have Alfred prepare us some breakfast."

"I could eat," Vic replied, followed by sounds and nods of agreement from the rest of the hall.

Richard turned to head down stairs, but before he could go anywhere he felt his shoulder grabbed. He turned to see a sterned face Bruce.

"When I said all of us head down stairs, I meant all of us except you," he said.

"Dad, I'm fine," Richard insisted.

Bruce looked him over with his trained eyes. You're putting nearly all your weight on your right leg, your right arm is dangling at your side, and you wince everytime you take a deep breath."

Richard blinked. He didn't he even know why he attempted to lie. "So, back to bed?"

"Yup." Bruce turned to Kori. "If you will escort him, and if he trys to fight you, feel free to handcuff him to the bed."

"As If they haven't did that already," Gar mummbled from behind Raven.

Kori looked over at Richard, her expression just as stern as his father's. "That shall not be necessary, shall it Richard?"

He felt like a kid who had been caught with hands it the cookie jar. "No," he replied, finding intrest in the floor.

Bruce nodded. "Good. Kori, please join us once Richard is settled in bed."

Kori smiled at him. "Very well," she said as she took her boyfriend by the arm. "Let us go Richard," she said, dragging him into the room as everyone else made their way down stairs.

"Lay," she instructed, pointing to the bed.

"C'mon Kori, you can't be serious," he said.

"I am very much serious," she replied, definitely.

Richard sighed and mummbled something under his breath as he made his way over to bed, laying on top of the messy covers.

Once he was setteld on the bed Kori made her way over to him. "Are you haungry?," she asked, now smiling sweetly at him.

He glanced at his bare stomach and for the first time he realized he was actually starving. "Yeah, would you bring me something?"

She leaned down and kissed him. "Yes, I shall," she then leaned her head over so that her teeth were grazing his neck, "but after we finish."

A wide grin spread across his face. Food could wait.

Tuesday, October 25th 7:00 AM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

After breakfast everyone seperated, doing there own thing. Vic and Gar discoverd Wayne Manor's game room, Alfred began his daily routine of cleaning until the staff arrived at nine, Tim and Bruce headed for the Batcave to work on a few cases, Babs went up to Richard's room to keep him company... and keep an eye on him, and Kori, Bee, and Raven headed out to Wayne Manor's garden for girl talk.

"So," Bee began as they strolled passed a rose bush, "doesn't it bother you his ex is up in his room right now?"

Kori looked over at Bee. "At first it would have, but not now. I know Richard loves me, but I do feel bad for Babs."

"Why?" Bee asked, not understanding.

"He was her's first, and I believe she still has the feelings for him. Normally I would be upset he was hanging out with a girl who wished to be with him, but Babs is most nice and does not wish to break us up. When I began to believe Richard would not wake up, it was she who comforted me the most. We did alot of the hanging out, and I consider her a friend," Kori explained.

"Wow, I don't know if I could get along with a girl who used to date Vic, especially if she still liked him. What about you Raven?," Bee asked.

Raven shrugged. "Wouldn't know, never had a boyfriend."

Bee smirked slyly. "Aren't you forgetting about Gar?"

"No, Gar isn't my boyfriend," she said dryly.

Bee laughed. "So, when you two disapear all the time you're playing checkers? Somehow I don't believe that."

Raven rolled her eyes, but failed to hide her blush.

Kori coverd her mouth, trying not to giggle. Bee however made no attempt to hide her amusment.

Raven sent them both warning glares. "Bee, you can't talk, and Kori, your and Richard's tounges spend more time in the each other's mouths than they do in their own."

Kori blushed as she giggled, and Bee burst into laughter, having no shame. "Hey, I love my man."

Kori scrunched her eyebrows a question came into her mind. "Bee, do you plan on doing the marrying with Vic?"

Bee shrugged. "Maybe one day, it's to early to tell." She then grinned. "If Dick asked you to marry him right now what would you say?"

"Yes," Kori replied simply, as if it were no big deal.

"Wow, you sound sure."

"Is the purpose of Earth marriages not to spend the rest of your life with your chosen? I have no doubt I wish to spend the rest of my time with him."

"How can you sure of that already?," Bee asked.

"Their people's love is iternal," Raven interjected.

Kori briefly wonderd how she knew that, she had only told Richard and his family about that aspect of Tameranians, but then she remembered Raven was able to sense people's thoughts and emotions.

Bee looked over at Kori wide eyed. "Wow, that's... heavy."

Kori cocked her head to the side. "Heavy?," she repeated, having no idea what Bee meant.

"I mean that's a big deal. If you guys broke up or something it wouldn't matter, there would be no getting over him."

Kori sighed. "I am aware of this. My people usually do not mate outside of our race for this very reason. In order to fly we must able to feel joy, and if we are heart broken we are obviously unable to fly. Iternal love is a defense mechanism for us, it ensures we will not be heart broken from our mate leaving us for another or doing the breaking up with us, but I trust Richard with my heart. I have faith he will not break it."

"Well, if he ever does you can be sure will kick his ass for you," Bee said half jokingly.

Kori jus giggled as they continued along the garden's path.

Upstairs in Richard's room Babs and Richard laid opposite directions on the bed, her feet by his head and vice versa.

"Okay, would you rather be locked in a cage with a tiger or makeout with Two-Face?," she asked, continuing their game of would you rather.

"I'll take my chances with the tiger. Would you rather eat 2 pounds of butter or clean a gas station's bathroom floor with your tounge?"

"Ewww," she grimaced, "I'll eat the butter." Instead of asking another question just gave him a soft smile.

"What?," he questioned.

"I just miss talking like this, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do too, but I'll be moving to Bludhaven in less than a year. We'll only be like an hour away from each other."

"Yeah, we could hang out all the time then. I might have to borrow Kori a few days during the week though. I like her, you picked a really good girl."

"I think so," he said smiling before it was replaced by a frown, "but I'm not sure I'm to high on my girlfriend and ex-girlfriend hanging out."

Babs laughed. "Scared we're gonna share all our dirty little storys about you?"

"Yes," he answerd truthfully.

Babs just laughed in response as she rose from the bed and got into her wheel chair.

"Where are you going?," Richard asked.

"I have rehab at ten, we all don't get to lay in bed all day like you," she teased.

"I would love to get out of bed, but the first time I'm seen up Kori's gonna tie me to the bed and Bruce will go into father mode."

She giggled as she rolled to the door. "You shoud have thought of that before you got shot."

He just rolled his eyes, but a smile was on his face. He really did miss just talking to Babs in person.

Tuesday, October 25th 12:00 PM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

Kori walked into Richard's room carrying a lunch tray in her hands. "Richard, I brought you..." She paused when she found her boyfriend on the floor beside his bed, in the middle of a push-up.

He lept to his feet quick as lighting, putting on his best innocent face even though he knew he had been caught red handed.

Kori approached him, her eyes narrowed. "What were you doing?"

"I was uhhh..." he paused, searching for a viable explanation, "seeing how cold the floor was?," he answered in a questioning tone.

Kori placed the tray on the nightstand before turning back to her boyfriend. "Sit," she pointed to the bed.

"Kori, I'm going crazy in this room. I need to get out and do something before I completely lose my mind," he complained.

"No, what you need is to rest. We are returning to Jump Thursday, you should stay in bed till then."

"Kori," he whinned, "it's so boring. Everyone else is out doing there own thing, and I'm stuck here watching Family Guy."

"I will stay in here with you, all you had to do was ask."

"That want be necessary," a deep voice said from the doorway.

Kori and Richard looked over in the direction of the voice to find Bruce approaching.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "You can join your friends down stairs, I believe they're watching movies in the theater room. I would like to speak with Dick in private anyway."

Kori nodded at him. "Very well." She turned to Richard, poking him in the chest. "Do not let me catch doing the working out again."

He gave a nervous smile in response.

Kori turned to walk out the door, but not before give him the 'I'm watching you' hand motion.

Bruce looked over at Richard. "Going Stir crazy?"

"Yes, I need to do something. I can handle the pain, but sitting here is torture," he complained.

Bruce chuckeld lightly. "Take a seat," he instructed, motioning to the bed.

Richard sighed, but complied anyway.

Bruce set down in the chair next to the bed, leaning all the way back in it. "You know we missed the game sunday," he commented after a moment.

"Yeah, who won?," Richard questioned.

"I don't know, I've been pretty occupied, but I did record it if you wanna watch right now," Bruce informed, sounding almost hopeful.

A light smile played on Richard's lips. "Yeah, cool."

Bruce nodded, the same smile on his face. Though neither were going to voice it, they were happy to have some bonding time.

Tuesday, October 25th 5:00 PM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

After watching multiple movies the group began to disband, and prepare for dinner. As Gar headed for the door to the theater room, he felt himself being suddenly jerked to the side by Kori.

Gar looked at her questioningly, but she didn't say anything until the rest of the room was completely empty. "I must speak with you about soemthing important," she informed.

Gar held up his hands. "If this is about you and Dick doing the nasty this moring, I don't want to talk about it, I'm already gonna have nightmares for a week at least."

Kori cocked her head to the side, wondering what 'the nasty' was, but she quickly made the connection. "Sex is not nasty, it is a beautiful physical expression of one's love for another, and...," she attempted to deffend herself before being interjected

Gar's eyes twiched. "Just stop I don't want to hear anymore, my brain is on the verge of exploding."

Kori gave a sheepish smile. "I am sorry. This is not what I wished to talk about."

Gar calmed drastically. "Oh, then what's up?"

Kori began to play with her fingers, requiring movement to calm her nerves. "You used to be the hero, yes?"

Gar nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, Alfred said Richard is going to be down for at least two weeks, and I have decided that I wish to do what Richard and his family do, so I was wondering if maybe when we returned to Jump, you would come with me and show me what to do?," she asked looking at the ground.

"Hold up, you wanna be a superhero?"

She nodded. "They have a noble goal, and what they do is most honorable, plus I would be able to protect Richard."

"Does Dick know about this?," Gar asked.

"I have mentioned it to him, but he did not like the idea."

"So you wanna go behind his back, sneak out at night, and fight crime when you know he doesn't want you involved?"

Kori cringed. "Well, I..."

"I'm so in!," Gar exclaimed. "This is gonna be great."

"You are in?," Kori asked, suprised.

"Yeah totally. I've been itching to get back at it, but Jump's has been Nightwing's town since I arrived, but with Nightwing down someone has to protect it, right? That could so be us," he continued, almost giddy with excitment.

Kori beamed, his excitment begining to course through her.

"We could get Vic and Bee to help. Vic's totally been wanting to do this hero thing since he found out Dick was Nightwing."

"What about friend Raven?," Kori asked.

Gar shrugged. He didn't know if Raven would share his enthusiasm "We'll talk about it with them when we get home, but we better keep quite about it till then. If Dick finds out, he's gonna be super mad."

Kori didn't want to make Richard mad at her, but this is what she wanted. Maybe if they did a good job it would show him that they could help, and he wouldn't be as upset with her for going behind his back and doing this. She nodded. "Right, we shall keep this on the down low, as they say."

This was either going to go really well or really bad.

Tuesday, October 25th 7:00 PM - The Batcave

Normal POV

Like a ninja, Richard managed to sneak past everyone out of his room and make it down to the Batcave. He approached the Batcomputer in hopes of finding information on the Joker, and was almost there before the sound of nearby foot steps enterd his ear. He scrambled, hinding behind the Batmobile.

The footsteps got louder, and he could tell whoever it was, was right next to the Batcomputer at this point. "You can come out now, I know your behind the Batmobile," he heard Bruce's voice call.

"Damn," he said standing, "how did you know?"

Bruce looked over at him and by the look in his father's eyes he already knew what was coming next.

"Because I'm Batman."

Richard frowned and approached his father. "You know you can't use that for everything, right?"

"Yes I can, and you wanna know why?," Bruce asked with a grin.

Richard sighed. "Because you're Batman?"

"Now you're getting it. Now, whay are you down here exactly?"

"You're Batman, shouldn't you already know?" Richard retorted.

"Actually I do, I was just trying to make coversation. We don't know where the Joker is yet, and have no leads, but I assure you me and Tim will find him," Bruce said, placing a hand on Richard's shoulder.

"Finding him is the easy part, catching him is what I'm worried about," Richard replied, looking up at the Batcomputer.

"Trust me son, we can handle this," Bruce assured.

"I know," Richard mummbled, feeling somewhat useless.

Bruce smirked. "Now, I suggest you get upstairs and quickly. Dinner just concluded and I'm pretty sure Kori will be on her way up shortly. The last thing you need to deal with right now is an angry Tameranian."

"You're probably right," Richard admitted before darting for the the secret entrance.

Bruce shook his head with a smirk before turning his attention back to the Batcomputer. In the back of his head. Bruce knew Richard had every reason to be concerned, but maybe he could find the Joker before the Joker found them.

Tuesday, October 25th 7:30 PM - Wayne Manor

Normal POV

Kori walked into her and Richard's bed room to find her boyfriend wiping his wet face with a towel. When he saw her enter he dropped the towel to the floor and held up his hands. "It's water, not sweat I swear. I just got out of the shower."

She giggled as she shut the bedroom door and approached. "I believe someone is paranoid." A flirty smile then crossed her face. "But it is a shame you have already taken your shower. I was about to take mine, and was hoping we could go for round two, as they say, but oh well," she shrugged playfully as she walked past him and into the bathroom.

"You know, I don't think I got clean enough," he said rushing off after her. There would be many more rounds that night, and all it took was him almost dying. So worth it.

Thurseday, October 27th 9:00 AM - Wayne Airport Runyway

Normal POV

Wenseday flashed by. Richard spent most of the day with Bruce, Tim, and Alfred, while the Kori, Selina Babs, Raven, and Bee managed to spend all day at the mall, and Vic and Gar enjoyed the game room some more. Unfortinately Thurseday had arrived, and with it the time to depart Gotham and return to Jump. kori gave everyone giant bear hugs, Bruce even blushing a little as she kissed on the cheek before she borded the Wayne Privat Jet they were flying home on, leaving only Bruce and Richard standing outside.

"Well, ummm..." Bruce began nervously. He wasn't good at this type of thing.

"Yeah, I... uhhh." Neither was Richard.

Bruce let out a deep sigh and focused himself. "Son, I just want you to know I'm going to miss you and I..."

"Yeah dad I know, I love you too," he interjected.

Bruce smiled and they shared a brief hug before Richard borded the plane, saying farewell to Gotham, at least for now.


	21. Heroes Rising, Relatioships Falling

Chapter 21 - Heroes Rising, Relationships Falling

**I really feel good about this chapter. It has some really good moments. 270 reviews for an update. Review and enjoy.**

Thurseday, October 27th 3:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

"It's good to be home," Gar exclaimed as the group walked through the front door of Richard and Kori's house.

"You don't live here," Richard reminded him, as Kori assisted him into the house, much to his irritation and insistance that he could walk. During the plane ride the pain had became more severe, especially in his chest.

"We do for the next two weeks," Vic called as he walked into the kitchen to make himslef a sandwhich, while the rest of the group made their way into the living room.

Richard cringed as he sat down on the couch. His chest was really hurting now, much worse than it had since he had woken up. "Raven, couldn't you just heal me?," he asked, looking over at her.

"If I was there when you first got shot I could have, but by the time we had arrived your wounds had already begun the healing process. I couldn't do anything at that point," she replied.

Richard sighed and leaned back on the couch, but even that hurt.

Kori frowned as she looked at him. She knew by his face he was really in pain. "Bee," Kori began, looking over at the girl beside her, "please hand me the killers of pain from your purse."

"Yeah, sure," Bee replied, reaching into her purse and taking out a bottle of pills that Alfred had gave them before they left.

Kori took the bottle and opend it before taking out one of the blue tablets inside. "Open," she instructed, holding the pill up to Richard's mouth.

"Kori, I don't need...," Before he could finish, Kori stuck the pill into Richard's mouth, nearly causing him to choke.

Raven looked over at Kori. "Those pills are gonna make him really drowsy, you need to get him upstairs to bed."

Kori nodded and reached for his hand, but he pulled away. "Look guys, stop babying me. It's not like this is the first time I've been shot and the odds are it want be the last," he said, sounding much angrier than he had attended to.

Kori put a hand on his shoulder. "We are just trying to take care of you because we care about you."

"Yeah dude, it's not like we don't think your capable of doing anything, were just trying to make things easier on you," Gar added.

"Well, just stop," Richard barked, standing quickly and walking out of the living room.

Kori looked over at Raven. "It is not wise to go after him is it?"

"No, he's angry, going after him we'll just make things worse," she replied.

"I don't understand why he's being so grouchy, if people wanted to pamper me I'd be happy to let them," Bee commented.

"He feels useless. The best thing to do is to just let him pass out, and that'll be happening anytime now."

Kori sighed and just then Vic entered the living room holdin a plate in his hand, an insanely stuffed sandwhich on it.

"Where's Dick?," he asked, walking over to the couch a plopping down in the middle of Kori and Bee.

"Upstairs sulking about being babied," Bee replied.

Vic just laughed.

Gar glanced at Kori before looking at the rest of the group. "Guys," he said, getting everyone's attention. "Me and Kori have something we want to talk to you about."

Kori's eyes widend. Was she ready to discuss this? Gar could have at least gave her some kind of warning.

"What?," Vic asked after swallowing a bite of his sandwhich.

"Well, we were thinking that since Nightwing's out of commission for at least two weeks, that maybe all of us could do the hero thing. I've been wanting to get back at it since I been here, and Kori's decided that it's what she wants to do." Gar looked over at Vic. "I know you been wanting to do this forever, and I'm pretty sure you're in, Bee."

"You know I'm up for it," Vic replied enthusiastically.

"Me too. It would be fun to try this out," Bee added.

Everyone looked over at Raven, who seemed conflicted on the matter. "Dick doesn't know about this, does he?"

Kori cringed slightly. "Well no, but Jump City needs the protection, and I believe that we may be able to do this. It is what I want, and if we are to do a good job I do not think he will be as upset."

Raven thought for a moment. Considering she was the daughter of Trigon, it wasn't in her nature to be good, but maybe she could overcome that. "I'll go along with this, but there are a few problems with this whole hero plan of yours."

"What?," Gar asked.

"We have no idea what we're doing and how are even going to know when something happens?"

"That is not true, Gar was once the hero. He is aware of what he is doing, and as for the knowing of what is happening, I have this," Kori said, holding up Richard's phone. She knew all alerts involving Jump city were sent directly to his phone, so they would know what was going down the moment anything happend.

"How did you get that?," Vic asked.

"I was doing the texting Babs on the way home, and Richard did not ask for it back, so I put it away in my jacket pocket," she explained.

"This is great dude, we're all set," Gar exclaimed.

"Well, not quite," Bee replied. "We still need suits, we can't just go out in civillian close."

"Not a problem for me," Rvaen said. Black energy coated here entire body, like a swirling cacoon. When it faded she was wearing a white cloak, the hood over her head, making her face dark.

"Me either, Gar added. "I still have my doom patrol outfit at my apartment, and plus no one's gonna reconize me with my ring off.

"Yeah, I'm good too," Vic chimed in.

"So, me and you are the only one's without the suits," Kori commented, looking at Bee.

"Yep, you know what this means, right?" Bee asked, beaming.

Kori blinked. "I do not."

"We're going to the mall!"

Kori beamed the same enthusiastic smile. Being a superhero was more fun fun than she had thought.

She walked up the stairs to Richard's room, which at this point half of his closet was occupied by her close and she had her toothbrush in his bathroom, so it was kind of her room too. She wanted to tell him she and Bee were going to the mall, but she honestly hoped he was asleep so she didn't have to explain anything.

When she opend the door she found Richard sleeping sideways on the bed, his head hanging over the side. She let out a breath of relief before shutting the door softly, so not to wake him. Kori made her way back down stairs, meeting Bee at the front door.

"Ready?," she questioned, jiggling Vic's keys in her hand.

Kori nodded."Yes, let us depart."

Thurseday, October 27th 8:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori and Bee walked into the living room, now sporting their new unforms. Kori was wearing a short purple skirt, a purple top that showed her tanned stomach, a silver neck gaurd that she had already possed, and she even managaed to incoperate her beloved purple boots into the uniform.

Bee wore a yellow shirt with slots cut out in the back, so that her wings could hang out, and black tights. Her hair was done into two buns instead of down like it usually was.

"Wow Bee," Vic began, standing from the couch and approaching her, "you look different."

"It's the hair. Me and Kor stopped by the hair dresser after we got our suits," she replied. "I figured I'd better do something to change my appearance, and I'm so not wearing a mask."

Kori looked over at her. "What is your name?"

Bee cocked her head to the side and gave Kori a strange look. "Umm, Bee?"

"No, I am referring to your hero name. Richard said heroes need different names because we cannot call each other our real names to get one's attention in battle," she explained.

"Oh, I get you now. Hmmmm," She tapped her chin as she thought. "Bummble Bee," she decided for obviois reasons. "What about you?" she asked Kori.

"My Tameranian name means Starfire. It is the name I used when I helped the Batman, Nightwing, and Robin with the Joker, and I wish to keep it."

Vic slipped off his ring. "Just call me Cyborg." He had actually been thinking about what name he would go by the entire time they were gone, and he finally decided on Cyborg, mostly because it sounded cool.

"Dude that's totally a badass name," Beast Boy exclaimed as he came up behind Vic.

As the boys shared a high five Starfire looked over at Raven. "Friend Raven, what name do you wish to use?"

"Raven," she answered simply, taking a sip of the tea she was drinking.

"But are you not supposed to use a name differnt than your own?"

"Raven isn't my real name, and with the hood over my head, no one will reconize me, and if they do I'll just wipe there mind," She replied evenly.

Couldn't argue with that. "Has anyone done the checking on Richard, yet?," Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I went just before you got back. He might sleep through the night, those pills our really strong," Raven replied

"That is good. I do not wish for him to awake while we are gone. It would not be good for him to find out what we are doing before I tell him," Kori responded.

"Which is gonna be when?" Raven asked.

"Possibly tomorrow if he is in a better mood," Starfire answered.

"He probably ain't gonna be to happy about it either way," Cyborg commented.

"I believe I can make him understand. The reason he does not wish for me to do this is because he fears that I may get damaged, but if I show him that I can handle myself, then I do not believe he will be as upset."

"Let's hope so," Raven said, sounding a little unsure. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she swallowed it and turned her attention back to the t.v.

Thurseday, October 27th 10:30 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

The group sat around on the couch, watching television. They had planned to go on patrol at eleven, the same time Nightwing usually did, but when the alarm on Richard's phone began to go off it got everyone's attention. Vic picked up the phone off the table and checked the alarm, his face losing color when he saw what the alert was about.

"Dude, what is it?," Beast Boy asked.

"Slade," was all Cyborg could get out.

"Who is slade?," Starfire asked.

"A mercenary who has taken a particular intrest in Nightwing ever since he was Robin," Raven replied.

"We need to go," Beast Boy said, sounding much more serious than he usually did.

Everyone nodded before rushing to the front door.

"What's the location on the alert?" Beast Boy asked as they made into the front yard.

"Some factory on the east side of the city, but it's been abandoned for years. I don't know what Slade's up to, but I bet it ain't good," Cyborg replied. He then looked around somewhat blankly. How are we gonna get there? I mean, we can't just pull up in my car."

"I can fly," Bummble Bee responded.

"Me too."

"As can I"

"Same here."

"Well, what about me?," Cyborg exclaimed, throwing up his hands.

"I can carry you," Starfire replied, taking Cyborg's wrists in her hands and taking off before he had a chance to say anything. Beast Boy shifted into a eagle and followed behind, Raven and Bummble Bee taking off after him.

The group arrived at the factory after about ten minutes of flight. Starfire placed Cyborg on the ground before zipping around the entire building in order to identify all the entrance points like she had seen Nightwing do. She paused to look inside on of the widows to see how many were inside, but she couldn't see anything, due to the inside being completely dark, so she flew back around to her friends, landing beside Raven.

"There are six entrence points, not including the front door, but I cannot see inside," she informed the group.

"He'd be expecting a sneak attack from Nightwing, let's just bust down the front door," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah, that'll catch him off gaurd," Cyborg agreed.

"I do no think that is...," Starfire tried to discourage him, but before she could, he shifted into a rhino and charged the door, everyone else following behind besided herself and Raven. Raven made a strange, as if she were unsure about entering the building, but she turned stoic and followed behind. Kori sighed before darting off behind the rest of the group.

Beast Boy crashed through the front door of the ware house, shifting back to a human once inside. The rest of the team entered behind him and almost instantly a section of the room lit up, revealing a tall muscular man with a half black half gold mask covering his face. He seemd somwhat suprised to see the unfamiliar hero's there, after all he'd been expecting Nightwing. "I wasn't aware this city had more than one hero," he said in an even tone.

"You bet your ass it does," Cyborg spat.

Slade studied them quietly for a moment. "Hmm, no matter, you all are of no concern to me. I suggest you leave," he waved them off as if they were absolutely no threat to him.

Starfire lit her starbolts. "That shall not be happening."

Slade pulled a remote like device from his utillity belt and pressed one of the buttons on it. Suddenly all the lights in the building clicked on, revealing a ridiculous amount of robots that were similar in appearance to Slade along with and laser like device off in the far corner.

Beast Boy's eyes widend. "Didn't see that coming," he swallowed.

"As I said, your little hero squad doesn't concern me. You should have left when I gave you the chance, and now you will pay with your lives. Attack my robots," Slade commanded, and the robots responded instantly, charging toward the group.

The group swallowed their fear, and charged as well.

Starfire slung her Starbolts through the air at a rapid pace, missing nearly all of her targets due to there speed. She found out quickly they had the abillity to fly, and soon found herself trying to flee them, but was eventually caught and slammed to the ground with great force, knocking her unconscious on contact.

Beast Boy, who changed into a gorilla attempted to overpower the robots, but there were just to many, and he was quickly taken down to the ground where a brutul beating comminced.

Raven managed to dispose of a few, but after a moment they mangaed to break through her energy sheild and subdue her.

Cyborg had the same problem and Beast Boy, failing to overpower the robots due to their numbers.

Bee evaded to robots as long as she could, but there were just to many for her to put up any kind of offensive. When the robots finally managed to catch her she was forcefully slammed into the concreate walls of the factory.

Twenty minutes into the battle and there laid five batterd unconscious heroes on the floor of the factory with Slade laughing eveily from the middle of the room. And the worst part was it wasn't over for them. Slade promised death, and he always deliverd on his promises.

Friday, October 28th 12:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard awoke sideways on his bed. He glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was midnight. Where was Kori at? Getting out of bed, he walked to the door in search of his girlfriend. He figured she had probably slep in her bed, not wanting to wake him to tell to move so she could lay down, but when he opend her bedroom door he found and empty dark room.

Frowning, he shut the door back, and began to check the rest of the rooms upstairs, but found nothing in each. Becoming worried, Richard scamperd down stairs as fast he could with the pain he was in. He walked into the living room and found that the lights were on as well as the television. Where ever they were they were still awake.

He scowered the rest of the first floor, but came to find that it was just as empty as the second. Richard checked the garage, and of course both his and Vic's cars were there. Where could they be? He ran upstairs to his room in search of his phone, intending to call Vic, but he then remembered he had given Kori his phone on the plane ride home and she had nver given it back.

Suddenly the converstaion he had with her about her desire to be a hero flashed through his mind. "Shit," he spat as he rushed to his closet and placed his hand to the scanner. He ran down the stairs to Nightwatch, quickly jogging over to his giant computer that he could not for the life of him come up with a name for.

Richard typed something in quickly and all the recent alerts appeared on the screen. His eyes widend and his heart fell into his stomache. "Oh, no" he breathed.

Friday, October 28th 12:30 AM - Factory

Normal POV

Starfire awoke, her first image being the view of an empty factory and the laser that had been off to side earlier was now just twenty yards in front of her. She tried to move, but discoverd that she was strapped to a wall by some form of metal bracers. She looked to her left to find her friends were already awake, but were in the same situation as she was. "Friends, are you damaged?," she asked.

"A few bumps and bruises, but we're mostly okay," Bumble Bee replied. "What about you?"

"I have the aching head, but I am the okay," she answerd.

"Can you break out?," Vic asked

Before she could reply Slade enterd through the smashed in front door of the building. "Nice to see you all awake," he said in his even tone as he approached. "It wouldn't have been any fun to kill you when you were asleep."

"Let us out," Starfire growled, trying to light a starbolt, but nothing happend. She looked down at her hands in confusion.

"We already tried Star, we can't use our powers either," Beast Boy said.

Slade chuckled. "Your powers are useless as long as you're in my machines."

"What are you going to with us?," Bumble Bee questioned angrily.

Slade motioned his hand to the laser in front of them. "This laser here is my newest toy. It's beam is intense enough to cut through diamond and I have been dying to give it a trial run," he replied, walking to over to the laser and adjusting it so that it was aimed at Starfire's midsection. "You all just gave me the perfact opprotunity.

Starfire struggled to break free, knowing if she didn't she was going to die, but she just could't. She watched Slade's hand reach for the button that would activate the laser. She closed they eyes as did they rest of her friends as they awaited their death.

Images flashed through her mind, all centering around the time she had spent with her beloved. The first time they met, their first kiss, the beach, him telling her he was Nightwing, the first time they made love, how he held her at night, and every moment in between.

A tear fell from her eye, knowing she'd never see him again. "I love you, Richard," she whisperd to herself. If she were going to die she wanted those to be her last words.

She expected the beam to cut into her at any second, but all that happend was a loud yell coming from Slade.

Everyone opend their eyes to find a night-a-rang protruding from Slade's hand. Kori let out a delighted gasp. He was here.

Nightwing dropped in from the rafters of the building's second floor, wearing the black and red suit his father had gave him.

"Nightwing," Starfire sqilled. She thought she was dead, but of course Nightwing would come for her.

"Oh thank God," Bumble Bee exclaimed.

Slade yanked the night-a-rang from his hand and turned to face Nightwing, giving him his full attention. "Robin, you're late. The part's already over."

"Let them go," Nightwing spat.

"I had no intrest in them dear boy, they came after me," Slade replied as he got into a fighting stance.

Nightwing and Slade circled each other, but Slade was paying very close attention to the way Nightwing was moving. He barely moved his right arm and he had a slight limp in his walk. "Your injured," Slade observed. "Why would you come to face me when your less than one hundred percent?," he asked.

Nightwing was silent.

Slade glanced at the teens in the restraints, "They're your friends, aren't they? You've come to save them, but unfortionately for you and them, you don't stand a chance against me at the moment."

"We'll see about that," Nightwing growled before charging foward, trying to take Slade's legs out from him under with a diving tackle, but slade swiftly moved out of the way. Nightwing rolled to his feet and through a back kick at Slade's midsection, but the kick was caught and Nightwing was slung to the ground.

He winced in pain, but he couldn't give up. He had to save his friends, he had to save Kori. Nightwing staggerd to his feet, but right as he did a brutal knee from slade connected to his abdomen, dropping him to his hands and knees.

"Nightwing," Starfire called once again trying to break free.

"Pathetic, how do expect to save your friends when you can't even save yourself? Let's end this," Slade said, drawing his leg back to kick Nightwing in the ribs.

"Whatever you say," Nightwing replied,swiftly reaching into his utillity belt and pulling a disk shaped object before throwing it at Slade. The disk attached to the metal armor of Slade's suit, and suddenly electricity surged from the disk.

Slade let out a yelp as he dropped the ground like rock, almost istantly falling unconscious from the high voltage shock. Nightwing quitely thanked Bruce for the new gadgets before crawling over to Slade and handcuffing his hands behind his back. Nightwing looked over at his friends, who were all talking to him, but he was to tired, in pain, and pissed off at them to hear what they were saying.

He did notice that the bracers on the machine didn't have a type of lock whole on them, so he guessed they were unlocked by remote control. He searched the compartments of Slade's utillity belt until he found a silver remote with a single button on it. He pressed it and sure enough the latches unlocked, freeing his friends, if he could even call them that at the moment.

Starfire flew over to him with a delighted sqill, but as she tried to help him to his feet he pushed her away and stood under his own power.

"Nightwing?," she questioned, hurt. She already knew he was mad, and she also knew exactly why.

Without a word he turned and walked away from the group.

"Nightwing," Starfire called, but still no answer came.

"Where are you going?," Beast Boy added.

"Home, you wanna be heroes, you call the cops to come pick up Slade and the ray," he said shortly, without turning to look at them.

"He's mad," Beast Boy commented.

Raven looked up at him with a glare. "We went behind his back, got captured, and we would have been killed if hadn't rescued us, of cours he's mad."

Starfire hung her head in shame. This wasn't how she wanted this to go, she had almost lost her life, and now she had possibly just lost her boyfriend. Only one thing was for sure, the rest of the night was going to be really interesting.

Friday, October 28th 1:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house.

The group walked in through front door, all turning their heads to the staircase simultaniously

"So, how mad is he?" Vic asked Raven.

"He's in the Nightwatch, I can't pick up on him."

"Well, who's gonna go go talk to him?," Gar asked.

"We should all go, he did just saved our asses afterall," Bee replied.

"No, I shall go," Kori said. "I must speak with him privately."

Vic nodded. "Go ahead little lady."

Kori gave a slight nod back before making her way to Nightwatch. When she entered, Richard had already taken off his mask, and was in the process of unsnapping his utillity belt.

He didn't even look her way as she approached, which hurt, but it was what she expected. "Richard," she began reaching her arm out, but he moved away from her.

"Kori, don't touch me," he said coldly. She almost wished he was yelling, at least that would be showing some form of emotion. Right now he just appeared cold and stoic.

"Richard, I am truly sorry, but please let me explain. I...," she started before he interjected.

"It doesn't matter what you have to say Kori. The bottom line is you, who is supposed to be my girlfriend, and my so called friends went behind my back and almost got yourselves killed. I don't trust you anymore," he said, his tone unchanging.

Kori took a step back, reacting as if he had hit her. "You do not mean that, do you?"

"I do."

"Richard, are we doing the breaking up?," she asked, already feeling the tears form in her eyes.

He didn't say anything for what felt like a long time, not even sparring her a glance as he thought. "I don't know," he finally answerd.

"Richard, please do not...," she began, tears now rolling down her face.

"Kori, just leave me alone. I need time to think."

She hung her head, a few tears splahing against the concreat floor of the Nightwatch. "If that is what you wish." She turned to leave, feeling like her world had ended. This was definitely not how she wanted this to go.

Once she was gone, Richard allowed his anger to flow, slamming his left fist into the wall. How could she have done this? Not only had she and his friends did this without telling him, they had almost got themselves killed doing it. He really had alot to think about...


	22. Project Titan

Chapter 22 - Project Titan

**Okay, so here is chapter 22. This chapter turned out a little shorter, but that's okay because next chapter is freakishly long already, and I'm not even done typing it. 182-185 reviews for an update, and I want at least 5 more favorites. Review and enjoy.**

Friday, October 28th 9:30 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Kori's POV

I awake in my own bed for the first time since Richard had told me he was Nightwing. After last night when he said that he didn't know if he wanted to be with me anymore, I spent most of the night in the living room crying. My friends tried to comfort me, but it was to no avail. Richard has full control of my heart, and only he can take the pain that is burning in there away.

I only had gotten around three hours of sleep the whole night, and am feeling like crap, as they say, but I roll out of bed regardless. I can not lay in bed all day, even though I am not sure if I am ready to face the world outside my bedroom door, especially Richard.

Heading down the hallway, I briefly pause in front of Richard's door and consider knocking, but I decide against it in favor of going down stairs to see if anyone else is up.

When I walk into the living room I find my friends sitting on the couch, so I decide to join them, even though I do not feel like talking all that much. When they see me coming, they all give me sad smiles.

"Hey Kor," Bee greets me. "How ya doing this morning?"

I take a seat in between Vic and Raven, bringing my knees up to my chest. I am very touchy and it makes me feel better to have something to hold on to. "I am still most upset. Has Richard came down stairs this morning?"

Raven shakes her head. "No, he's in his room."

I gave a faint nod in response. It does comfort me to that he is here.

"We were waiting on you to come down. We are about to go to breakfast, and head to the park for awhile, you wanna come?," Vic offers.

"No, I wish to stay here, I must speak with Richard," I decline.

"Aight, if you need anything just give me a call and we'll be come right back," Vic replied.

I gave him a soft, yet sad smile. "I thank you."

Vic nods and squeezes my shoulder lightly before he stands along with the rest of my friends.

Before Gar walks out of the living room, he pauses in front of me. "I'm really sorry Kor. This is my fault, we shouldn't have rushed in like we did, and..."

I stand up and hug him, seeing he was nearly as upset as I am. "It is not your fault Gar, it is mine. I chose to do this, you just went along with it. Do not blame yourslef."

After I pull away, he gives me a soft smile, but I am able to see that something is still doing the bothering of him. He gives me one more look before walking out the living room, leaving me alone with my many troubling thoughts.

Friday, October 28th 12:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

It had been hours since her friends had left and Richard still had not came down stairs. Even though she had no idea what she was going to say, she needed to see him. She couldn't wait any longer, she had to know if they were still together.

Standing, Kori headed up the stairs, pausing in front of his door. She took as deep breath before knocking.

A few seconds later a disheveled Richard opend the door. He wasn't suprised to see her, but was conflicted on rather he wanted to talk with her at the moment.

He could tell by the bags under her eyes that she hadn't gotten much sleep, something they had in common. He'd spent the whole night thinking, managing only a couple hours of sleep. He couldn't quite figure out her facial expression. It seemed to be a mixture of sadness, anxiousness, and apprehensiveness, along with a few other less present emotions

Realizing he wasn't saying anything, he greeted her. "Uhh, hey."

"Greetings," she nervously replied.

"You wanna come in?," he offerd.

Kori noticed his voice was much softer than it had been last night, which she was thankful for. "I do not know," she answered, her eyes finding the floor. "I believe that depends upon rather or not you have came to a decision on the breaking up, and what your answer is."

He was quite for a moment, which unnerved her. Her heart began to pound rapidly in her chest in anticipation.

"I think I want to work things out," he finally answered. He was still a little mad at her for sneaking around and almost getting herslef killed, but he loved her, and at the end of the day his world revolved around her.

A breath that she hadn't realized she was holding escaped her, and a hopeful smile crossed her face. "Truly?," she questioned.

"Yeah, but we have alot to talk about." Like for starters, why did you do it?," he asked seriously.

Kori hung her head. "I wanted to show you that I could handle myslef, so that you would let me come with you. All I wished was to show you that I was capabale of being a hero, so that I could protect you," she explained.

He wanted argue that he didn't need protection, but he had just been shot a week earlier. "And why didn't you tell me about this?"

"You would not have let me if I had told you."

"And with good reason. If I had been just a minute later you'd be dead, all of you would. Do you undertsand what that would have done to me?," he asked, sounding a little angry.

"I am sorry, I did not wish for it to happen that way," she replied, her eyes still finding fascination with the floor.

He sighed. He didn't want to fuss at her. "Come here," he said, extending his arms out to her.

She fell into his arms without hesitation, laying her head on his chest. "I am truly sorry for everything," she repeated.

He kissed the top of her head. "It's okay, we'll figure it out."

She angled her head so that she could see his face. "Last night you said you did not trust me, did you mean it?"

He sighed. "I was angry when I said that, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to watch you a little more closely now."

She sombered. "Is there a way I may earn your trust back?" Him trusting her was something she thoght was very important.

"It'll just take time, but I'm sure we fix this."

She nodded and laid her head back on his chest.

He took her hand and led her over to the bed where he laid down, pulling her on top of him. They held each other quitely for a long time, just enjoying the warmth of each other. Kori was the first to speak to break the silence. "Richard, may I ask why you chose to stay with me?"

"It's simple, I love you, and I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it at this point," she smile lovingly at that. "Plus I found out I don't sleep to well without you beside me, and I need my beauty sleep," he joked trying to ease her.

She giggled a little. "I think you are most beautiful."

Richard laughed. "Yeah, I think you're most beautiful too," he replied, playing with her phrasing

She smiled and scooted up so she could nuzzle her nose into his neck.

He laughed. "Stop that tickles."

"No, it is a way my people show affection."

"Well, show it a differnt way."

"As you wish" she replied raising her head and kissing him.

He kissed her back, and when they broke away she leaned her forehead on his. "Are you still angry with our friends?," Kori asked.

"A little, are they down stairs?"

"No, they went to the breaking of fast and the park," she replied.

He nodded. "We're all going to have a little discussion when they get back."

Kori sat up on his stomach. "Before we have this discussion, please take into consideration that it was my idea, and Raven, Bee, and Vic did not know anything about till after you were asleep." She wanted all the blame, afterall it was her idea.

"You can relax, I'm not gonna yell, but there is something we all need to talk about."

"Oh, what?," she questioned.

"You'll find out when everyone else does," he said definitely.

Kori frowned at him. "Do I not get the perks for being the girlfriend?"

Richard laughed, she was just to cute. "Yeah, I can make you something eat, you haungry?"

At least a few of her nine stomaches grumbled in response, causing her to smile sheepishly.

He smirked. "Well, that's a yes."

Friday, October 28th 12:30 PM - Jump City Park

Normal POV

Raven and Gar walked along the park's path side by side, while Vic and Bee were feeding the few ducks that were in the park's pond. Since it was fall the path was littered with fallen leaves that made a crunching sound under their feet everytime they took a step.

Since leaving he house, Raven had noticed Gar was alot quiter than normal, which meant something as definitely wrong. She glanced over at him."You okay?," she asked.

He looked over at her and offerd her a small smile. "Yeah, it's just...," his smile fell, "last night we almost died, and when something like that happens it gets you thinking."

"About what?"

He looked at the ground and shuvved his hands inside the pockets of his brown hoodie. "You know, things you would regret that you didn't do, things you wished you had done."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, Bee and Vic are together, and I'm pretty sure Dick and Kori will be making out on the couch by the time we get back. We're around it everyday, and you see how happy they are, how much they care for each other, and it kinda makes you want that," he replied, now looking at her.

She felt her heartbeat quicken. "I guess it does sound nice, but there is so many emotions involved in being in a relationship. I mean Kori cried all night."

"Well yeah, but I garantee if you asked her she would say she wouldn't trade it for anything."

Raven thought for a moment. Gar did make a point. Everytime it was just the girls hanging out, the only thing Kori would talk about was Richard, rather they were arguing or not. "Yeah, I guess."

Gar sighed. "All that I know is that last night I figured out that you never know when your times gonna be up, so sometimes you just have to take a chance." He stopped and grabbed her hand to halt her as well. They locked eyes, and the sounds around them faded out. "Rae, I'm not tall, I don't have big muscles, and under the hologram I'm green, but if you can look passed all that, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Raven's mouth fell agape. Did he really just ask her to be his girlfriend? "Gar, I..., her mouth was suddenly bone dry. The rational side of her was screaming no, that it was just to dangerous, but her heart overshadowed all of that. She had grown to care for Gar in a way that she did no one else,and if he wanted to be with her, she would open up enough to let him. "I will," she replied, smiling much brighter that she could have ever remembered smiling

Gar smiled brightly and pulled her into him, placing his lips against hers. She kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Wow, did we miss something?," Vic voice questioned.

Gar and Raven broke away to find Vic and Bee approaching.

"Umm, I asked her out," Gar informed, smiling sheepishly.

Bee laughed. "About time."

Raven rolled her eyes, but was unable to stop herslef from smiling.

"We were going to head back to Dick and Kori's, but if you two wanna swap spit some more we can wait.," Vic teased.

Raven frowned briefly before replying. "No, we should probably get back," she agreed, intertwining her and Gar's finger.

Bee and Vic traded smirks before turning to walk to the car, Gar and Raven following.

Friday, October 28th 1:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Vic, Bee, Gar, and Raven walked through the front door and headed into the living room. To say the least, no one was overly suprised to find Richard and Kori making out on the couch.

"Dude, I so called that," Gar commented, looking over at Raven.

The couple broke away and looked up at their friends.

"Greetings friends," Kori said breathlessly, her beaming smile now having returned.

"I take it everything's okay?," Vic questioned.

"Yeah, we're fine, but last night isn't forgotten," Richard replied, standing from the couch.

Everyone in the group found something other than Richard to look at.

"Dude we're really sorry," Gar spoke.

"Yeah, and thanks for saving us," Bee added. "If it wasn't for you we'd be dead."

Richard didn't acknowledge them. "Everyone to the Nightwatch, now," he commanded.

They all traded looks. "Richard, why must we go to Nightwatch?" Kori asked, floating up behind him and pearing her head over his shoulder so that she could see his face.

"Yeah, if you're gonna kill us now you should have just let Slade do it last night," Gar contributed half jokingly.

"No one's dying, I'll explain when we get there," was all that he said before walking past everyone and out of the living room.

Kori scrunched her brows before floating off behind him. The rest of the group traded looks before walking off after her.

Once they reached the Nightwatch, they found Richard standing in the center of the room holding a file in his hand.

"What's that?," Vic asked, pointing toward the file.

Richard opend it and seemingly scanned it over for a moment before saying anything. "The Justice League did some research and found that sixty percent of young meta-humans are finding themselves on the wrong side of the law, and the number is continually rising, after all it's easier to use your powers for personal gain rather than to help people."

"I don't understand," Bee said.

"Yeah dude, I'm lost. What does this have to do with last night?," Gar asked.

"A few months ago I was contacted by Batman on behalf of the Justic Leaugue. They had devised a plan called Project Titan and wanted to know if I would be interested in leading and training a team of young heroes, similar to the Justice League. They believed that it would drastically reduce the number of young criminal meta-humans because it show them there was a movement they could get behind.

He paused to look at his friends, hoping they now knew what he was getting at, but judging by their faces, all of them except Raven still had no idea what was going on, so he continued. "They said due to my training and the likelyhood that one day I would replace Bruce as Batman, and therfore become the leader of the Justice Leauge, that I was the first person they thought of, but I respectfully declined the offer because I was still trying to make a name for myslef," he explained

"Now, that Nightwing is one of the better known Heroes in the world, I no longer have that holding me back, and I have to admit it would better the future of the world if young meta-humans had some guidance, so after long hours of consideration due to recent events I have decided to take on the mission," Richard concluded and could see that everyone but Gar understood what he was getting at.

"Sooooo, what are you saying exactly?," he asked.

Raven palmed her forehead. "And this is my boyfriend," she mummbled, but loud enough where Kori, who was standing beside her, heard.

"You and Gar are doing the dating?" she whisperd into Raven's ear.

"Girl talk later," Raven whispered back.

Kori nodded and turned her attention back to Richard as he explained.

"I'm asking you if you would all be interested in taking part in project Titan," he replied.

"But dude, you were mad at us just last night for trying to be heroes," Gar retorted, now completely lost.

"Yeah man, I don't get that either," Vic agreed. "What caused you to change your mind?"

"I was never mad at you for wanting to do good, I was mad at you because you all did it behind my back and almost got yourselves killed in the process." He glanced at each on of them. "You guys are apart of my family. He looked over at Kori. "One of you I plan to spend the rest of my life with, so it scared the hell out me to have been so close to losing you," Kori blushed at the at admittance of Richard wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. "Anyway, who's in?," he questioned.

Vic was the first to step foward. "I've been thinking really hard, and I wanna do something more meaningful with my life than just play football. I'm in."

Gar was next. "I've been wanting to get back at this since I came here, you know I'm up for it."

Kori followed. "I have already stated my reasoning to you, and my desire to be the hero is see through."

"Clear," he corrected her before looking over at Bee.

"Wherever Sparky goes I go," she said, looking over at her boyfriend, who smiled back at her.

Everyone turned to Raven. She seemed to think it over for a moment, weighing the risks and rewards of it before she finally nodded. "I'm in."

Richard nodded back, his face serious. "I need you all to understand a few things. There are great risks involved with this, as you should already know, and the training will be the hardest thing you've ever done."

"Well, we don't really need as much training as you, we have powers," Gar pointed out.

"All five of you were taken down by Slade, you need training," Richard responded.

"He had these robot things, we were out numbered," Bee informed.

Richard considered that for a moment before shaking his head. "Doesn't matter."

Kori spoke up. "He is right. When we fought the Joker's men, he and the Batman fought as one, we fought as individuals and that is why we were defeated."

Richard smiled proudly at her, she really did understand. "Kori, you're absolutetly correct." He turned the rest of his friends. "I'm not training you to fight hand to hand like I have to, I'm traing you to act as one unit, one team, as Titans."

Something about the name 'Titan' empowered them. The Titans stood above all others just as they would now stand above the city, watching over it, protecting it, as one.

* * *

**Next Chapter will cover a large period of time, then the bomb drops... so to speak.**


	23. Moments

Chapter 23 - Moments

**I promised a long chapter and I delivered. This chapter is my favorite chapter so far and is designed to pass alot of time, but still give you some funny, nice, and important moments before the real plot begins in the next chapter. Oh, and guys don't apologize for constructive critisism, it improves the story and is welcomed as long there is a good reason behind it. 305 reviews and 50 favorites for an update. Review and enjoy.**

**PS: I am a hard person to make laugh, but to the guest reviewer who went by the name EAT THAT COOKIE, you my friend are hilarious.**

The Tricking Or The Treating

Monday, October 31st 7:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

It was the first day back to school and therfore football practice, which was followed by an intense training session with what would become the Titans after Nightwing believed they were ready. All Richard really wanted to do was curl up on the couch with his girlfriend and watch a scary movie or two to celebrate Holloween. Kori however, had a different idea.

Afetr escorting his friends out the door he headed upstairs to her bedroom, where she had rushed off to after they had exited his workout room. "Hey Kori, he called as he walked in, "I was... what are you doing?," he questioned when laid eyes on her dressed in a Wonder Woman outfit, and her room in a mess.

"I am looking for my pumpkin basket," she answered, without even turning to look at him. "Oh, never the mind, I have located it," she exclaimed gleefully, as she threw the green jacket that had been laying on top of it onto the bed.

He didn't even know where to begin. "What?," was the only thing his brain would allow him to say.

She cocked her head to side. "It is the Holloween Richard, we are going to do the tricking or the treating, yes?"

"Umm Kor, trick or treating is for little kids," he said, holding his hand up to his waist for emphasis.

"I do not see how the acceptance of free candy is only for children," she retorted.

Richard ran his hands down his face in frustration. He knew he somehow should have anticipated this. "Teenagers just don't go trick or treating, Kor. They usually go to Halloween partys or stay up late and watch scary movies." Richard couldn't stand trick or treating. Ever since the year Batman had grabbed the wrong Robin by mistake and he had to walk home, he had hated it, and usually chose to stay inside, not even going out to patrol.

"I do not wish to go to a party with teenagers who are the drunk, and I do not like the scary movies, but I do like the sweetness of candy," she replied matter-of-factly.

"We can go to the store right now, and you can have all the candy you want."

"That would not be the fun," she pouted.

"I don't see what's fun about dressing up, going out in the cold, and knocking on stranger's doors, asking for candy," he retorted.

"Richard, Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssse," she pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. She hated to stoop to that level, but it always worked before, and was kinda asking for it.

He sighed, wanting to rip his hair out of his head. "Damn it." He just couldn't handle those eyes and he knew she knew it "...Go get in the car."

She eeped and gave him a quick bone crushing hug before flying out of the room, pumpkin in hand.

"Next year Tim's going with her," he grumbled before turning to walk out the door.

* * *

The Date

Friday, November 4th 11:15 AM - Jump City High School

Normal POV

Kori and Gar sat in their fourth period class room. Kori was in the process of drawing an army of bunnys in her notebook, while Gar was in deep thought.

He and Raven had offically been dating for a week now, but he hadn't had the chance to take her on date. He was so busy with school, practice, and not mention Richard's insane training schedule, and besides, he didn't even know where to take a girl like Raven on a date. A horror movie? The library? Or possibly a graveyard? Somehow none of those seemed right.

All he was sure of was that Richard had gave everyone the entire weekend off, and he wanted to take her somewhere Saturday, but where? Maybe he should ask a girl? Gar glanced over at Kori, who was concentrating very hard on the notebook in front of her.

"Psssst, Kori," he whispered, getting her attention.

"Yes?," she asked, looking up.

"I need relationship advice, I wanna take Raven on a date, but where should I take her?"

Kori beamed a huge smile. She never got to talk about relatioships with Gar or Vic, so this was huge for her. "McDonalads is very generous with there musturd," Kori informed.

"Uhhh, I don't think that's Raven's scene, what else you got?"

"Hmmmm," Kori's eyebrows scrunched as she thought. She then snapped her fingers together, a gesture she had picked up from Babs during her time in Gotham. "I know where you can take her," Kori proclaimed in a hushed tone.

"Where?" Gar asked.

"Richard and I were sent tickets to attend the play Romeo and Juliet by Willam Shakespear, but he said he did not wish to go because they were only using us for the publicity, but you could take friend Raven."

Gar thought for a moment. That was actually a great idea, Raven would love a play, especially one where people died at the end. "Kori you are a genius, I owe you so big."

"Do not do the mentioning of it. I believe it is glorius that you and friend Raven are dating."

"Yeah, I really like her," Gar replied with a grin on his face and a glazed look in his eye.

Kori giggled. "You are sure that it is only like and that you are not in the love with her?," she teased.

"What? No, we only been dating a week," he waved her off dismissively, but his face was betraying his tone, smiling goofily at the mention of love.

Kori shrugged. "I loved Richard, before we were doing the dating, besides you have known each other for over a year."

"Yeah, but you guys were really dating before you had made it official..." He paused for a moment, "She hasn't said anything, has she? I mean about loving me?," Gar asked, sounding a little to hopeful.

Kori giggled again. "What is said during the girl talk is not spoken of again."

"Kori, that is...," Gar began to complain, but just then the bell rung, singaling the ending the end of class.

"I believe the expression is saved by the by the bell," Kori grinned before scampering out of the room to meet Richard in the hallway, leaving a now emotionally conflicted Gar behind.

After the 38-10 win that night in the game, making the Steelers 9-0, Gar headed into the locker room along with Vic and Richard to change back into his normal close. After that was completed, he headed out of the locker room to meet Ravne by Vic's car. He still hadn't asked her about the date, but now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Rae," he said as he approached.

"Hey, where are dumb and dumber," she asked, referring to Richard and Vic.

He laughed nervously. "Uhhh, I think they're still changing, but can I ask you something?"

She raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Gar glanced over at Kori who was nodding with a huge smile on her face. "Kori and Dick were sent tickets to make an appearance at a Romeo and Juliet play, but they aren't going, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go?"

She smiled lightly. Gar was cute when he was nervous, and she was actually pretty impressed he wasn't trying to take her to a horror movie or something. "Yeah, sounds fun," she agreed.

Gar beamed a smile before wrapping his arms around her and giving her a soft kiss.

Everyone stayed over at Dick and Kori's house that night, and the first thing Gar did the next morning... well, afternoon when he woke up was to go and try to find Raven.

He headed down the stairs, but when he enetered the living room, he found only Richard and Vic setting on the couch watching a game.

"Hey dudes," he began, walking up into their fram of vision, "where's Rae at."

Richard shrugged. "Her, Kori, and Bee have been locked up in Kori's room all day."

"Yeah, we knocked on the door, but Kori and Bee basically told us to go away, so we been down here," Vic added.

Gar frowned as he wondered what they were doing up there. Was Raven having second thoughts, and Kori and Bee were trying to convince her to go? Was she sick?  
He had to know. "I'm going to see what's going on," he said before turning to walk out of the room.

Vic looked over at Richard. "He's so not getting in."

"Nope."

Upstairs, Gar knocked on the door.

"Richard, Vic, I have told you we are the busy, you must shoo," came Kori's voice.

"Kor, it's Gar," he he called back.

It was quite for a moment before the door cracked open just enough for Gar to be able to see half of Kori's face. "Yes?," she questioned.

"Where's Raven?"

"In here."

"Can I see her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"We are the busy, you may see her later. Come back at five," she replied before shutting the door in his his face.

"Kori," he called again.

"Shoo," she damanded.

Gar walked away from the door, grumbling under his breath. Walking into his room, he checked the clock, finding it was already two. 'Just three more hours,' he thought to himself.

The hours passed by, spending nearly the whole time getting ready and pacing nervously back and forth across his room. He was back at Raven's door at five on the dot. He knocked at a rapid pace, until the door was answered, but it wasn't Kori this was Raven. She stood there wearing a dark blue dress, and had the slighest bit of make-up on. Gar's jaw dropped. She had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Raven you look... wow," he breathed. Now he understood what the they had been doing all day.

She blushed. "Thank you, are you ready?"

He wordlessly nodded, his mouth still agape and a little drool was even peaking over his lower lip.

"It's a good thing we're going to a Shakespear play, you could learn to use your words better," she joked, hooking her arm around his.

Down stairs Richard, Kori, Vic, and Bee stood at the front door seeing Gar and Raven off.

"Okay," Richard began, handing his keys to Raven, "have fun tonight, and whatever you do..."

"Yeah I know, don't let Gar drive," she interjected.

He gave a thankful nod in response.

"Dude, I am a great driver," he defended himself.

Vic looked at him blandly. "You had to take your driver's license seven times."

"And the only reason they passed you was because all the driving instructors refused to get in the car with you an eighth time," Richard added.

Gar scowled.

"You two stop," Bee scolded them before turning back to Raven an Gar. "Have a good time tonight guys, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," ahe said with a wink.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "C'mon Gar."

He nodded and the couple walked off toward the garage.

"Have a glorius night friends," Kori called a she waved them off.

"They grow up so fast," Vic said, throwing an arm around Bee's shoulders and whiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

Hours later Raven and Gar exited the theater where they had watched the play.

"Well, what did you think? I mean did you have fun?," Gar asked hopefully as they made there way to the car.

She smiled lightly. "Yeah, I really did. It was sweet of you to bring me here."

A huge smile crossed his face and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "This is just the start."

Raven leaned into him. It was just the start, the start of something completely knew to her, but something amazing as well.

* * *

Working Girl

Saturday, November 12th 6:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori hurridly walked into her and her boyfriend's house, in search of said boyfriend. She and her friends had went to the mall, spending nearly the entire day there, but Richard stayed home, saying only that he was wroking on something very important for the Justice League, and he didn't have time to go.

She was upset that he wasn't able to attend, but during her time out something glorius had happend and she just had to share her news with him. Quickly rushing upstairs and the back down stairs to the Nightwatch, she found Nightwing setting in front of his computer, right where she had left him that morning.

Because he was completely focused on the file in front of him, and the that fact that she was floating, he never heard her come up. She wrapped her arms over him, causing him to jump, startled by the sudden contact.

She giggled into his ear. "It is only me boyfriend Richard...," her brows scrunched, "or Nightwing. I am not sure what to call you."

He laughed and spun around in his black rolling chair to face her. "It's just us, you can call me Richard."

"Very well," she said smiling and taking a seat in his lap.

"Did you have fun?," he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

She nodded. "I did, and I have glorius news."

"Oh?"

"Yes, after we left the mall, Vic took me to McDonalds to get the burger with cheese, and I saw a sign that said the were looking for someone to work there, and I filled out the application and they did hiring me," she exclaimed. "I start tomorrow, is that not glorius?"

Richard didn't seem as enthusiastic about it as she was. "Kori, why did you get a job? You know you don't have to work, I've been taking care of you for months."

Her smile fell, replaced by a dejected expression. "You are not happy for me?"

Seeing he had hurt her feelings, he quickly elaborated. "No, it's not that, it's just I don't understand why you want to work when you don't have to."

She sighed. "I am not like you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Confident. When I was little my sister did the picking on me, and then when I came here everyone was mean to me except you and our friends. It has made me skittish, and I believe that having a job will booste my confidents and make feel the independent," she explained. "It is only part time, and will not interfere with the hero training, so can I do it?"

"I can't tell you what you can and can't do, it's your choice. If it's what you want then I'll support you all the way," he said with an understanding smile.

She beamed and pecked him on the lips. "I thank you, will you take me to work tomorrow morning at seven?"

Richard nodded. "Of course." He glanced at his files on his computer desk. "I really need to get back to work right now though."

She gave a light smile and nod. "Very well, I will bring you something to eat shortly."

He kissed her. "Anyone ever tell you you're the best girlfriend in the world?"

She giggled as she rose from his lap. "And do not do the forgetting it."

He chuckeld as turned back to his files. "Love you."

"Love you as well," she called back as flew toaward the door.

The next morning Richard pulled into the McDonald's parking lot, Kori in the passenger seat. "You ready?," he asked, looking over at her.

"I have the flys of butter," she responded, rubbing her stomache.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Want me to walk you in?"

She nodded. "Please."

Richard opend his door and jogged around to the other side of the car to open her's. Once she was out he clutched her hand in his own. "C'mon," he said with reassuring smile.

Kori took a deep breath and nodded. She was so nervous, and yet super excited. She didn't want to make a fool of herslef in there, but was enthusiastic about having her own money to spend instead of having to use Richard's, or rather Bruce's. It was kind of amusing in that she was the only person in the history of ever to work at McDonalds when she had a credit card in her pocket with enough money on it to buy the entire comapany.

Once they reached the inside everyone in the restraraunt froze in place. Did Dick Grayson just walk into McDonalds? And why was he holding hands with a girl in a McDonald's uniform? Wait, was that Kori Anders? Why was she working here? Needless to say, the people inside had the right to be perplexed.

Richard, ignoring the stairs, turned to look ar Kori. "If you need me just call me, okay?"

"I shall be the okay," she replied, more to assure herself than him.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at three."

"Very well."

He smiled lightly and pecked her cheek before turning and walking out the door.

Kori turned to around the room, seeing all eyes were on her. Maybe she hadn't thought this through to well.

At three on the dot, Richard pulled up to McDonalds, but he found that the parking lot was completely full, so he had to park at the Burger King across the street. What was going on? He'd never seen any restaraunt so busy. When he walked through the door he saw that inside was just as crowded as the parking lot, and he didn't see Kori anywhere.

The next thing he know someone lept onto his back and coverd his eyes with their hands. He smiled, knowing the smoothness of those hands anywhere.

He pulled her hands off and she dropped to the ground. Turning around he found her beaming a huge smile at him. "Richard, today was glorius. Everyone is most nice, and they talked with me about many things. I learned how to work register of cash and a very nice man tought me how to juggle the burgers of chesse. Oh, I also got the tips," she exclaimed, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a neatly folded stack of bills before handing it to him.

As he counted the money his eyes went wide. "Kori, this is seven hundred dollars."

"Yes, the manager said that I am an attraction, so the day had been quite busy, and people were very generous," she responded.

Richard couldn't help, but to smile. She seemed so happy, and that made him happy as well. He handed her the money back before wrapping his arm around her waist. "When you get rich and famous don't forget about me, okay?," he joked.

She giggled. "I will not, but may we go home now? I love working, but my feet hurt."

Richard chuckeld. "Yeah, I'll give you a foot message on the couch," he said leading her out the door.

Kori smiled brightly. She an amazing boyfriend, great friends, a job, and a foot massage waiting for her when she got home. Life was good.

* * *

Heat

Sunday, November 20th 2:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

The students of Jump City High were offically out for Thanksgiving break, and no was happier than that fact than Kori and Richard. They had went to bed much earlier than normal because they had a flight to Gotham at 9:00 AM Sunday morning. Richard was excited for the feast Alfred was making, and Kori just wanted to see Babs, who had became one of her bestfriends quickly.

Richard was sleeping peacfully, dreaming of swinging through the air as the people in the circus cheared loudly, but suddenly he was stirred awake by what sounded somewhat like helacopter in the distance. He blinked open his eyes to find that the sound he was hearing was not a helacopter, but Kori who was snuggled up against him. She was... purring?

Shrugging it off as an alien thing he closed his eyes and tried to return to sleep, but she began to pur louder and nuzzle him with her nose.

Richard, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep like this, tried to move away to the other side of the bed, but her grip tightend on him, holding him in place. In fact her grip was so tight, he couldn't breath. "kori, wake up. You're crushing me," he yelled through a struggled breath.

She opend her eyes, and her death grip on him istantly loosend. "What?," she asked through half lidded eyes.

He panted until he caught his breath. "You were sqeezing the life out of me, and making some kind of purring noise."

Her eyes widend. "I was purring?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

She didn't answer him, only rocketing from the bed to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Richard quickly followed and knocked on the door. "Kori, what's wrong?," he asked, his voice full of worry and concern.

"I'll explain in the morning. Please go to another room for the rest of the night," she called from the bathroom.

"You can't just kick me out of my own room, and I have the right to know if something is wrong with my girlfriend," he retorted.

"I have slep in here for months, all my close are in the closet, and my tooth brush is in here, I believe this is our room, and nothing is wrong with me, I just need time to figure how to explain it. Please just go till the morning," she pleaded.

Richard growled. "Fine, but I'll be back in here first thing in the morning."

"Very well," she replied, and Richard could tell she was as far away from the door as possible.

He grumbled under his breath as he walked away, but before he exited the room he heard the shower turn on, and by how loud it sounded he could tell she had the cold water turned all the way on. Why she taking a cold shower in the middle of the night?

Thinking through the possibillitys, he headed to Kori's "other" room and laid down on her bed, to anxious for the morning to sleep.

Richard considered 6:00 AM morning, he was walking through his bedroom door 5:55 AM. Those last five mintes were just to much to bare.

Kori, who was sitting the middle of the bed, dressed in a pair his jogging pants and a baggy white t-shirt, moved off the bed, putting it in between them.

Richard frowned from the other side of the bed. "Kori what's wrong?," he asked sternly.

She studied the floor, her cheeks flushing. "I do not know how to tell you."

"Just say it, we don't hide things from eah other, remember?"

She shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I am... I have come into... heat."

Richard was confused, and his face expressed it perfectly. "Huh?," was all he could manage.

She glanced at him before her eyes fell to the ground again. "As I have said, Tameranians are descended from a feline like creature, and because of that Tameranian females go through a week long cycle every six months in which we become fertal and desire physical contact from their mate, similar to an animal in heat. I have never experienced the cycle before because I had never had sex until we did it. I am sorry, I should have told you, but I was not keeping the track."

Richard blinked, focusing mostly on the her being fertal part. "So, you can get pregnant if we have sex?"

She nodded. "I believe our DNA is similar enough that we would be able to mate."

"Well ummm, we just won't have sex for a week," he reasoned.

She shook her head, finally looking at him. "It is not that simple. I am fighting the urges at this moment and it will get worse the longer into the cycle I am. Eventually I will not be able to contol it, and will need you. If you were a Tameranian male you would be able to sense it, and would have the same urges. It is customary on Tameran for the couple to lock themselves away in there sleeping chamber for the entire week," she informed.

"Well, I mean I'm not ready for kids, and we can't just lock ourselves away when we head to Wayne Manor. There's to many people around," he responded.

"We cannont go to Gotham."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"When I get futher into the cycle, any female I see will be seen as a threat and I will be very agressive," she explained.

"Umm, I don't know what to do," he said, scratching his chin. He wanted to see his family, but he couldn't take the risk of Kori going Starfire on some poor girl. "If you're gonna be attacking any female in sight, it's probably best we stay in the house, and I think I have twenty pack of condoms in my nightstand."

She frowned at him.

"They're from before I met you," he defended himself, holding up his hands.

She was quite for a moment, and Richard could tell she was thinking. "It will not be enough. If you do not wish for a child, you will need to purchase more."

Richard's mouth fell slightly agape. "I thought you said it only lasted a week."

"It does... well, actually only five earth days."

Oh boy, he was gonna be really sore. "Ummm okay, I can handle this," he assured himself, walking over the closet and changing.

When he took off the baggy white shirt he was wearing, Kori bit her bottom lip and willed herself to stay in place. This was very hard for her.

A now dressed Richard turned to her and began to approach, but she held out her hand, halting him. "Do not come closer unless you are ready to begin. Go purchase your protection, and contact your family. Tell them I am very upset that we are not able to attend."

"Umm, right," he responded, taking a step back. "Just stay here, and don't leave the room for anything. I'll be back in thirty minutes tops."

"Hurry," was all she said, and Richard noticed she was as stiff as a statue.

He nodded before quickly heading out the door. It was going to be a long five days.

* * *

The Cycle Aftermath

Saturday, November 26th 1:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Richard laid in bed, not even considering the idea of trying to move. He'd been shot, thrown threw walls, and had broken ribs, but this was the most uncomfortable pain he's even been in.

Whatever douche bag said a guy coud never get enough sex obviously had never met a Tameranian girl in heat. Sure it was fun for the fist two days, but after that he was wareing down, and by day five it was just a nightmare. In fact the only thing he could equate the final three days to was being malled by a bear.

Richard groaned as he shifted so that he could adjust the ice pack between his legs, and just the Kori walked in carrying a food tray.

She sat the tray on the nightstand before taking a seat on the bedside and began rubbing his stomach. "I am truely sorry, Richard," she apologized for the millionth time.

"It's okay, I know you couldn't help it, but I think I've had enough making love for about a year," he joked.

Kori frowned at him in response.

"I'm kidding baby," he assured. "Lay down with me?," he asked, holding his arms out.

She smiled and moved to lay her head down on one of his outstreched arms.

Richard ran his hand through her silky hair as he stared into those endless green eyes of hers. "You know, I can honestly say I like this more than sex at this point. I think that's when you know your head over heals in love."

She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I enjoy this very much as well." Her eyes widend as she rembered something." Oh, I have a message for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, the Superman called you while you were asleep. He wanted to thank you for taking on the project and to invite you and the Titans to the Justice League's Cristmas party," she replied.

Richard thought it over for a moment. "Would you wanna go?"

She nodded. "Yes, last year I did not know what Cristmas was and therefore could not celebrate it, but I would love to do so with you and our friends."

He nodded. "Then that's what we'll do. They usually have their cristmas party on the 23rd, so we could have our little party the 24th."

"Oh this is going to be glorius. May I do the decorating?," she asked gleefully.

"Sure."

"And make the Cristmas dinner?"

Richard sucessfully hid his grimace. He loved the girl with all his heart, but cooking just wasn't one of her strengths. "Umm, how about we let Vic handle the cooking?"

"Very well. Oh," she again exclaimed, "will the Santa Clause come?"

Richard blinked twice. He honestly felt like he was talking to a child at this point. "Umm yeah, I'm sure he'll bring you something nice. Anything you think you want?"

Hey eyebrow scrunched. "Can I have a phone? I would like to do the texting during class."

He chuckled. "You can have whatever you want."

"Then yes, I would like the phone. What would you like?"

He smiled and kissed her. "I have everything I want."

* * *

We Are Champions

Friday, December 15th 9:55 PM - San Francisco 49er's football stadium.

"Grayson drops back in the pocket, scans the feild, steps up, and he throws. Stone's there... Touchdown Steelers! After and undefeated season, the Jump City Steelers have won the state championship!," the annoucer exclaimed, his voice becoming more excited the quicker her talked.

Everyone from Jump rushed onto the field to congradulate the team. Kori managed to find her star All-American quaterback on the fifty yard line and ran to him, leaping it his arms.

"You won," she exlaimed, knowing how important this game had been to him. He had been so nervous all day, but he had done it, throwing seven touchdowns, and running for another.

"We won, everybody from Jump did this together," was his reply. "We are champions."

* * *

A Watch Tower Cristmas

Saturday, December 23rd 5:00 PM - The Watch Tower

Normal POV

Nightwing stood in front of his team, looking them over, his face stern. "Okay, listen closely, we're here as heroes, and that means I expect you all on your best behavior," he said stairing down Beast Boy. "Once we walk through that door," he pointed the door to his left, "you're going to see some of the world's greatest heroes and I don't need a certain member of my team fanboying."

Beast Boy scowled. "Dude, I'm gonna be fine."

"I'll put him on a leash if he get's out of control," Raven promised.

Nightwing wordlessly nodded.

Starfire looked at him through her glowing green eyes. "Stop being the scrooge, N'laene."

"Sorry Star, I'm just trying to make you guys understand whatever you do is going to reflect on me."

She floated over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We shall all be the have, you need not worry."

He nodded and gave a light smile. "Alright, let's go," he said heading to the door.

When they walked through the entrance, the Cristmas music that was playing over the speakers reached their ears, and Nightwing scanned the scene. In the far corner Batman was talking with Wonder Woman with a seemingly not to happy Catwoman looking on. Near the punch bowl to his right stood Robin and Superboy, and not far from them were Speedy, Aqualad, and Wonder Girl.

Superman, who was dressed in a Santa suit, meaning he'd lost the bet with Batman that they had every year, was putting the presents under the tree up on the room's stage with the help of his wife Lois Lane.

The Flash was eating of course, while Green Lantern was dancing around the room with Hawkgirl, and Green Arrow, Martian Manhunter, and Aquaman were having a conversation.

And finally Zatanna, who was approaching them... Oh boy. Zatanna and Nightwing had a fling in the past, which was really a freinds with benefits relationship, so this wasn't good.

"Hey, it's been awhile wings," she said flirtasiously, putting her hands on his chest.

Nightwing glanced at Starfire, who wasn't a happy camper at the moment. He took a step back, causing her hands to fall from his chest. "Nice to see you again as well. Let me introduce you to my team. Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Raven, Beast Boy, and Starfire," he said taking her Starfire's hand in his own when he introduced her.

Zatanna glanced down at their hands before looking back up at Nightwing, a knowing smirk on her face. "I see... Batman said you had finally excepted Project Titan." She then turned to look at them. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Zatanna."

"You as well," Cyborg greeted for the group.

Nightwing turned back to Zatanna and was about to continue the conversation, but a red streak followed by a gust of wind stopped him.

The next thing he knew the Flash was at his side with one arm over his shoulder and the other around Zatanna's.

Nightwing smiled. Wally West, A.k.A the new Flash, had been his best friend ever since he was nine or ten, and the first ex-sidekick to make the transition to the Justice League.

"Hey buddy, I didn't know if you were going to show up." He turned his head at an odd angle to see the people behind Nightwing. "Who are they?"

Nigtwing turned, forcing the Flash, Zatanna and Starfire to turn as well. "Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Raven, Beast Boy, and," Nightwing pulled Starfire so that she was in front of him, "Starfire. They're my current team from Project Titan"

He nodded before focusing on Starfire. "That's the Kori girl you're dating isn't it? Batman filled us in on her."

Nightwing nodded.

Flash smiled widely at the girl. "Hi, I'm the Flash. You're all my boy here talks about everytime I speak to him."

Kori blushed and glanced at Nightwing before looking back at the Flash. "I am glad to hear that."

Flash gave her a cheeky grin and an eyebrow wiggle in response.

"Alright guys," Nightwing began, "have fun tonight." He focused on Raven. "Keep him out of trouble," he instructed motioning to Beast Boy, who frowned.

She nodded, and Nightwing turned to mingle with the rest of the party's ocupants, Starfire, the Flash and Zatanna at his side.

The next two hours consisted of Starfire dancing with everyone, ranging from a heavily blushing Robin to Wonder Girl, who had somehow became her knew best friend in those couple of hours, Nightwing talking with the core members of the Justice League, the topic of the conversation mainly being Project Titan, Beast Boy fanboying just like he wasn't supposed to, Raven chasing her stary eyed boyfriend all across the room, and Bumble Bee and Cyborg dancing.

The party had a good while left and Starfire's feet were hurting, so she took a seat at one of the tables sat up to the side. She was becoming very tired, and was thinking about asking Nightwing if they could leave early, but she could see that he was having what seemed to be a very serious conversation with Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash, so she just decided to wait.

After setting there quitely for a minute, she saw a young red haired teen approaching, a mask covering his eyes. He was about her age and around the hight of six foot. He had short red hair, and nice smile. His muscles weren't very big like Nightwing's, but they were still very toned. Starfire had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Hey, I'm speedy," he said, sitting down beside her, and extending out his hand out.

She shook it lightly and smiled. "I am Starfire."

"Starfire huh? You must be a member of Nightwing's squad."

She nodded. "I am."

"I saw you dancing around here, and I thought I would come talk to you."

"I thank you. My friends are all busy, and Nightwing is talking."

He raised an eyebrow. "Nightwing's not your friend?"

She cocked her head to the side. "He is my best friend, why do you ask?"

"You didn't include him when you said your friends were all busy."

"Oh, I apologize, you do not not know, Nightwing is my boyfriend," she informed

Speedy's eyes widend behind his mask. It probably wasn't be a good idea to hit on his future bosses' girlfriend. "Oh, you're right, I didn't know."

"We have been doing the dating for a long time now," she informed him, a goofy smile on her face.

"I guess there's no way I can covince you to be my new year's eve date then, huh?," he joked.

She giggled and shook her head. "No, I do not think Nightwing would like that very much, but I shall dance with you if you wish."

He shrugged. "I'll take what I can get." He took Starfire's hand and led her to the dance floor where the two spun around and round until speedy caught a cramp in his foot and had to sit down. Starfire, feeling reenergized, went in search of her next dance partner, who turned out to be Cyborg, followed by Bumble Bee, the Flash, who tought her to twerk, Wonder Girl again, Superboy, Catwoman, and Green lantern.

Starfire had also kept a fairly close eye on her boyfriend, especially anytime him and Zatanna were in ten feet of each other. She could sense a past between them, but he showed no intrest in her as anything other that a friend during the duration of the night, which pleased her greatly.

Hours passed at the night finally came to an end, which Nightwing was thankful for. Five more minutes and he was positive Beast Boy would be clinging to Superman's leg, Raven would have killed Beast Boy, Starfire would be trying to dance with Batman, and Cyborg and Bumble Bee would be dirty dancing. Needless to say, as of now the Titans were a disfuctional group, but none of them would change anything... except if Kori tried to cook tomorrow, then they would definitely want to change something.

* * *

Promise

Sunday, December 31st 11:55 PM - Jump City

Normal POV

Nightwing and Starfire set on the edge of the largest building in Jump, in the exact same spot that Kori was in when she had first met Nightwing. They were watching the huge firework show that the city was putting on in amazed silence.

If Kori wasn't so mezmorized by the beauty of the fireworks, she might have noticed Nightwing reach into his utillity belt and pull and a small balck velvet box. "Kori," he said getting her attention.

"Yes, N'laene?"

"I got you something," he said handing her the box.

She staired at the box with interest before looking back up at him.

"Open it," he instructed softly.

She looked back down at the box, and slowly did as instructed. When she finally saw what was inside, a gasp escaped her. "Richard, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," she said, studying the ring with a huge diamond at it's center. She looked back up at him, a questioning expression on her face. "Please, what is the occasion? Cristmas is over."

He smiled lightly, stairing into her green eyed from beneath his mask. "It's a promise ring. The loop is made from the core of a asteroid, so that it doesn't burn up in your starbolts."

She cocked her head to the side, not understanding. "Promise ring?," she repeated, still not undertsanding.

"A promise ring is something that a guy sometimes gives a girl here to show that they are promising to marry them," he explained.

Kori eyes widend. "We are getting married?," she asked breathlessly.

"Well, not yet," Nightwing clarified urgently.

She looked crestfallen. "Oh,... but we are getting married?," she checked.

He smiled. "Yeah, I want to if you do."

She beamed a smile and tackeld him to his back, smashing her lips into his as she slipped the ring onto her finger.

When they broke away she reached into her bra and pulled oout the cell phone that she had gotten for cristmas. She had kept it there because her uniform had no pockets unfortionately.

"What are you doing?," Nightwing asked as she began to search her contacts.

"I must call our friends and tell them this glorius knews," she replied, sounding more giddy than he had ever heard her.

"Kor, I don't think you undermmm," he tried to explain, but she covered his mouth with her hand before he could.

"Shhh, I cannot hear if you are talking," she said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?," Bee answered after three rings, sounding like she had been woke up.

"Friend Bee, I have most glorius knews," Starfire said excitedly.

"Kor," Richard began.

"Shush," she said sternly even though tears of happiness were beging to form in her eyes. She took flight, so that she could hear better and he couldn't interupt her coversation.

"What's going on?," Bee asked groggily.

"Richard and I are getting married," Starfire gleefully replied.

A pause. "WHAT?!"

"Yes, is it not glorius?"

"What's going on baby?," Starfire heard Vic ask.

"Dick and Kori are engaged," she informed him, sounding almost as giddy as Kori.

Another pause. "WHAT?"

"I know, that's what I said," Bee exclaimed.

"Kor," Vic began, obviously now holding the phone, "you and dick are getting married?"

"Yes, he got me the ring," she replied.

On the ground Richard just looked on with intererst. She seemed so happy, happier than he had ever seen her. All he ever wanted anymore was to make her happy. He scratched his chin as he continued to listen.

Back in the sky, Kori and Bee were back talking, both speaking in that high pitched voice that happpes when girls get excited. "Hold up," Bee said. "We're about to call Gar and Raven, then we will call you back."

"Very well," Kori responded before hanging up and flying back down to the roof.

"Bee and Vic are most happy for us us," she said hugging her chosen tightly, tears of pure joy still in her eyes.

"Are you happy?," he asked seriously.

"Oh, more than I have ever been. You do not know how happy you have made me tonight," she replied into his ear.

"Hmm." Just then his phone rung. He checked the caller I.D to see that it was Gar calling.

"Hello," he answered.

"Dude, you and Kori are engaged?," he questioned loud enough where Kori could hear even though the phone wasn't on speaker.

He paused for a moment, deciding rather to listen to his heart or his brain, but when he leaned back and saw her smiling face, the answer couldn't have been any clearer. "Yup."

* * *

Titans, GO!

"Saturday, January 6th 9:00 PM - The Nightwatch

Nightwing stood in front of five teenagers. No five heroes. The daughter of the most powerful being in the galaxy, a green changling, a Cyborg, a half human half Bee hybrid, and an alien princess, who just happend to his fiance, though no one outside of that room was yet aware of it.

"I have watched you carefully the last two moths," he finally began. "You all have truly transformed from a group of individuals to one team, and I can confidently say that you are ready. You are offically Titans."

"So, we finally get to come with you?," Beast Boy asked.

Nightwing nodded.

"Dude, yes!," Beast Boy exclaimed.

He was in mid high hive with Cyborg, when the alarm in the Nightwatch went off. Nightwing rushed over to the computer to see what it was, finding a giant green blob monster was attacking the city's south side.

He turned to his team and shouted to one phrase, the two words that made the last months of insane traing programs worth it. "Titans Go!"

And so it began.

* * *

**Yep, so tell me which little section was your favorite... I'm curious. Also, I have a prompt that I have fallen in love with, but I can write it because I am focused on this story, so if you are a commited writer with a thing for Dick/Kori AU, and will have time to write frequently please PM and I'll give you the promt and let you go at it.**


	24. Call From Home

Chapter 24 - Call From Home

**My writing has improved so much since I started this story. As I promised, the plot for the second arche begins in this chapter. I'm so excited to get the ball rolling. We've finally reached the 300 review mark, which is great, but we're only halfway to the goal I set when I started this story. If everyone reviews this chapter I'll take off the review cap and go back to posting everyday, but 320 reviews at least for an update.**

Saturday, January 19th 12:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard sat on the couch, watching the news, which was ironically covering the Titans. Ever since appearing two weeks ago, the Titans had become a media sensation, some even referring to them as the teenage Justice League, which Nightwing didn't like. He wanted the Titans to be completely seperate from the Justice League, and he was taking measures to make sure that happend. For instance, every member of his team reported to him and only him. That was one of his requirments when he agreed to do this. They did not stand behind the Justice League, but beside them as equals.

Richard's gaze was brought off the television screen when his girlfriend plopped down beside him, a questioning look on her face. "Which one do you like?," she asked referring to wedding dresses in the magazine she was looking at.

He sighed and ran his hand down his face. When Kori wasn't in hero mode or at work, her biggest focus had been the wedding even though he had explained to her they weren't getting married for at least another year or two, which she wasn't to happy about, but she excepted it. "Kor, I really don't know, you can have anyone you want. Why don't you talk with Bee and Raven about this stuff?"

kori frowned at him. "Because you do not wish to discuss anything about our marriage, everytime I do the bringing it up, you say you do not care and tell me to go ask friend Bee or friend Raven. I am begining to believe you do are having the second thoughts, and do not wish to get married," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

He urgently corrected her. "No, I'm definitely not having second thoughts. It's just that the bride and her bride's mades usually plan the wedding, and the groom just kinda goes along with whatever they want. When I say I don't care, I don't mean marrying you is not important to me, I'm just saying I'll get married in a cotton feild wearing nothing but a tie and sox." She fought not to smile at the ridiculusness of the mental image currently in her head. "It doesn't matter to me how or where we get married just as long as we do."

She smiled lovingly at him. He was really good at charming his way out of trouble. "I am sorry. Planning a wedding is alot of work and I wish for the day of our union to be perfect."

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, kissing her softly. "I know, but you have plenty of time to get everything the way you want it. Just set back and relax with me for awhile, and tonight I'll take you to dinner."

She smiled and nodded before laying her head on his shoulder. They sat there in comfortable silence for a long time, just watching television like a normal a couple, until Richard's phone began to buzz in his pocket.

He reached in with his hand that wasn't around Kori and took it out. Checking the caller I.D, he saw that it was Bruce calling, which a few months ago would have warned him that something was wrong, but now he and his father shared regular, almost daily coversations, so he didn't think anything of it as he answerd.

"Hey, what's up dad?," he answered casually.

"Dick, we have a problem," Bruce replied.

Richard sat up straighter. "What's going on?," he asked carefully.

Kori now took interest in the coversation, hearing the tone of Rihard's voice.

"The Watch Tower intercepted a message from the Vegan Sytem, likely Tameran. We caught it just before it played over national television," he informed.

Richard closed his eyes and hung his head, fighting to not let ever swear word he knew exit his mouth. He had been hoping this day would never come, but truthfully he had been waiting for it.

"Richard, what is wrong?," Kori asked.

"We got message from Tameran," he replied solemnly.

Kori instantly lost five shades of color and felt he heart quicken to a dangerous rate. Tears almost instantly gatherd in her eyes, well aware of what this meant. She had dreaded this every day since the moment she had fallen in love with Richard and now it was here. "It is time."

"I'm fowarding the message to the Nightwatch," Bruce said.

Richard stilled the swirling emotions inside of him. He had to be strong to ease kori. "Okay."

Saturday, January 19th 1:00 PM - The Nightwatch.

Nightwing typed something in on the super computer in front of him, an emotional Kori at his side, wishing he'd finish whatever he was doing so she could hold his hand.

When Nightwing finally stepped back from the computer she quickly clung to him, feeling as if she let go she would lose him forever. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, knowing she liked to be squeezed for some reason. "I promise you everything is going to be okay. I'm not gonna let anything ever come between us," he said in a soft tone as the Nightwatch intercepted the signal.

She nodded and calmed herself. Even though she wasn't far off from qualifying as emotional wreck on the inside, she had to appear strong for whover she was about to see on the screen. It was seen as weakeness for a noble or a warrior to cry on Tameran. Just as she straightend her back, a large man muscular man, standing well over eight feet tall, appeared on the screen. He blinked his eyes a few times, suprised to see the new Grand Ruler standing there.

_"Grand Ruler Koriand'r, I was not expecting to have live contact with you," _the huge man said in a Tameranian. The giant glanced at the stoic faced Nightwing that the she had her arms wrapped around. _"Who is this?"_

_"High Councilmen Niro, this is Nightwing,"_ she replied in the same language. Niro was an ex-General of Tameran, and was now seated on the high council. The high council advised the Grand Ruler during times of war, and made sure that Tameranian law was followed.

Nightwing glanced down at her, having heard his name. He guessed she was introducing him.

Kori continued. "He is a warrior of Earth, and is my chosen," she said proudly. It was usually frowned upon for a Tameranian noble to mate with an off worlder, but Nightwing/Richard was the best thing to ever happen to her, and she would not pretend to be ashamed of him just because that's what her culture expected.

Niro's eyes widend. _"You have fallen in love with a human?"_

She nodded. _"I have."_

_"Grand Ruler, it is time to return home. The war is over and Tameran is victorius, but with your sister exciled and your parents dead, you are the only member left of the And'r family. You must except you dutys and return to marry Prince Karras. There is no place for this human."_

Nightwing gritted his teeth in anger when heard Karras' name. He already knew where this was headed.

Kori's eyes narrowed._ "This human is my husband to be, and he will not be disrespected,"_ she said sternly. _"I shall return to Tameran and honor my dutys, but Nightwing will return with me, and I will proclaim him as my chosen in front of all of Tameran. Anyone who finds issue with that shall be banished,"_ she warned coldly, causing Niro to visibly swallow.

_"He will challenge Prince Karras for my hand, and when he defeats him, I shall appoint a new Grand Ruler, someone who is much more capable and interested than I am. I will then return to Earth to live out my days with my chosen, and no one outside of my K'norfka will contact me."_

_"Grand Ruler, I mean no disrespect, but a human has no chance of survival in combat against a Tameranian, especially Prince Karras. This is a rather pointless quest."_

_"Nightwing may not be able to fly or posses our strength, but I assure you he is far from weak,"_ she retorted. Kori appeared quite confident on the outside, but she knew what Niro was saying was true. Karras was a mighty warrior even though he was a warrior. She feared so greatly that Nightwing woud be killed, but she had to keep her composure.

Niro narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in frustration. How could she be so naive to believe a pathetic human could last even a minute against a Tameranian? Surely her time on Earth had made her mad, but even if that were the case, he couldn't say anything about it, or he could possibly be banished_."Very well, we will send you coordinates to be at shortly. A ship will be there to retrieve you and your... chosen in an Earthen weeks time,"_ he informed, gritting his teeth at the word chosen.

Kori nodded, an the transmition clicked off.

Nightwing turned Kori so that she was facing him. "What's happening, Kor?"

She sighed. "It is just as I expected. Tameran was victorius and I am being called home to take my place as the Grand Ruler, and to marry Prince Karras. A ship shall be here to transport us back to Tameran in one week."

Nightwing wordlessly nodded and made his way over to his chair. He needed to sit down. This was just so much to deal with.

Kori followed him, taking a seat on his lap. She reached her hands up and removed his mask, so that she could see his eyes. She studied them silently for a moment before speaking. "What are you thinking?"

"I knew this day was going to come eventually, but somehow I'm still not prepared for it."

Kori ran her hands through his black hair. "Neither am I." She was terrified to say the least.

"As long as we have each other we will be fine," he assured smiling lightly and kissing her.

"Yes, we shall," she ageed, but didn't sound overly sure. "I do have questions though," she said.

"Oh, what?"

"We shall be gone for at least three weeks, what about school? And what we are to tell our friends?," she asked.

"We'll let it leak to the media that we're going on a month long trip to Hawaii, that'll explain why we aren't at school, and I'm sure our friends already know," he responded.

"They do?," Kori questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"I bet Raven does. When Bruce called and told me about Tameran, my stress level went through the roof. I'm sure she picked up on that." Just then his phone rang, interupting the convesation.

Richard checked the caller I.D to see that it was indeed Raven. "Speak of the devil," he mummbled before answering. "Hey, Raven."

"We'll be over in twenty," was all she said before hanging up.

Richard stared at his phone for a moment before putting it back in his utillity belt.

"They know?," Kori inquired.

"Either that or she just has uncanny timing."

Twenty minutes later their friends marched into the Nightwatch watch one by one.

"We're going," Vic commented.

Richard looked at Kori. "Yup, they know." He then turned back to his friends. "No, all of you are staying here. Who knows what could happen, it's just to dangerous."

"And that's exactly why we're going," Raven replied. "I'm sorry I let the cat out of the bag, but I just couldn't keep something like this in at this point."

"Yeah dudes, we're totally not letting you go off to a different planet without us. I can't believe you didn't tell us this was coming," he added in almost a scolding voice.

"We were not sure if this day would ever come and it would have be sensless to worry you unnecessarily," Kori responded, feeling a little guilty. "It still is not wise for you to come, but I cannot stop if you wish to do so."

"Then that's it," Vic said. "We're going, end of story."

Richard's eyes narrowed. "Fine, but we go as heroes, meaning all of you will follow my lead. The cover story will be we're all taking a month long vacation to Hawaii."

Gar raised his hand. "I have a question."

"What?," Richard asked.

"For Kori," he clarified.

"Yes?"

"I'm just seeing if I understand everything. You are the ruler of a whole planet?"

"Yes."

"Then why can't you just say no, and not go back?"

"It is required of me, and it is my duty. If I did not return, I fear they would just come for me."

"Okay, so they want you to marry a prince or something, right?"

"Yes, it is required of the Grand Ruler to marry into royalty. My father married my mother for diplomatic reasons. They had a loveless mariage. They did not love each other... or their children." She glanced at Richard. "That is not what I want. I wish to love and be loved."

"So, you're not going to marry this prince guy?"

"No, I shall proclaim Nightwing as my chosen, and that shall give him the right to challenge Prince Karras for my hand. If Prince Karras is defeated I will no longer obligated to my dutys. I can chose a new Grand Ruler and return to Earth for the rest of my life."

Gar paused for a moment and Raven looked over at him. "You done?"

He tapped his chin. "Hmmm, what kinda foods do you have?"

"Now that's a good question," Vic added in. Obviously what type of foods Tameran had was the most important issue at the moment.

Both Bee and Raven palmed their foreheads simultaniously.

"Tameranian food is...," she paused, searching her brain on how to word it, "an acquired taiste." She honestly hadn't realized how bad Tameranian food was until she had Earth food for the first time.

"That's just a polite way of saying it stinks, right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Well, looks like we better bring our own food," Vic commented.

"That would be wise," Kori agreed. "I plan to bring ample amounts of musturd."

"How are we even getting there?," Bee asked.

"They're sending a ship for us," Richard chimed in. "It'll be here in a week." He glanced down at his phone in his belt."How about all of you go pick up some pizza, while I make a few phone calls?"

Vic nodded. "Aight man, I'm haungry anyway."

"Me to," Gar added.

"When are you two not?," Bee asked, causing both to shrug.

"Richard, this is one of those times you are upset and you wish to be left alone, yes?," Kori asked softly.

He smiled lightly. "No, I'm not upset, I just need to call Bruce back and discuss some things. Besides don't you need to go over some wedding details with Raven and Bee?"

She srunched her eyebrows. "Yes, I must discuss the dress with them, and also I am conflicted what flavor of cake would be best."

"Oh yeah, the cakes very important. You'd better get on that," he said, trying to coax her to go.

"Yes, you are right. I shall see you when we return," she replied, giving him a quick peck before walking over to meet her friends at the door to the Nightwatch.

Richard frowned, noticing she hadn't flown. He knew her emotions affected her flight, so that was a dead give away that she was upset.

Once they had made their way out, Richard put the mask back on his face and turned back to his super computer. He picked up his cell and called Bruce.

It only took one ring for his father to answer. "Well?," he questioned in his Batman voice, which meant he was all bisness.

"They're calling her to return home," Nightwing informed.

"You're going with her, aren't you?," Batman asked.

"Yes, I have to. I love her, and..."

"I know," Batman cut him off. "But I'm not letting you go alone, and I'm not saying that as your mentor, I'm saying it as your father."

"I'm not going alone, the rest of the Titans are coming."

"I've watched them, they're good, but they're not ready to react if all hell breaks loose," he said sternly.

"I trained them well," Nightwing retorted.

"I don't doubt that, but a little over two months of training isn't time to prepare them for this. Anything could happen, there is just to many unknown variables. You need someone who has years more experience than the Titans."

"Who do you have in mind? Speedy would eventually run out of arrows, Aqualad's useless with water, Wonder Woman isn't going to let Wonder Girl fly off to another planet, and I'm sure all the members of the Justice League are busy."

"I'm sending Flash with you," Batman replied simply.

"Wally? Why him?"

"You two work well together, he's by far the best choice."

Nightwing couldn't argue with that, he was his best friend after all. "Fine, but he's under my leadership."

"Of course, it'll be good for you to learn how to utilize the Flash's powers to benefit a team... I'm not gonna be Batman forever you know?"

Nightwing frowned. "Yeah, I know, but you're only thirty-four, you still got some time left."

"All I'm saying is that one day you're going to be leading the Justice League and it's wise if you start learning how to manage a team's strengths and weaknesses."

He sighed. "I'm hearing you loud and clear, but there are more pressing matters at the moment."

"When are they sending a ship?"

"Next week, we'll be gone for at least three weeks, and yes, I'm putting a tracker on the ship." He knew if he didn't voice that last part it would be Batman's next topic.

"Cover story?"

"Trip to Hawii along with my girlfriend and friends."

"Don't you mean trip to Hawii along with your fiance and friends?"

Nightwing's jaw dropped. "How did you... nevermind." He really didn't need to hear the 'I'm Batman' crap right now.

"When were you planning on telling me?," Batman asked.

Nightwing ran his gloved hands trough his hair. "Soon, but I wasn't in a rush because it's gonna be a long time before we actually get married."

"Then, why did you prupose?"

"Well umm, you see... I didn't actually prupose. I gave her a promise ring and she kind of interpreted it as a pruposal. It made her so happy though, so I just went with it. It's not like it matters either way."

"I see," was all Batman responded with. "I need to contact Flash, I will be in touch with you," he said before hanging.

Nightwing laid his phone down on his computer desk before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He was under so much stress at the moment, and so many thoughts were coursing through mind that he was finding it very difficult to think straight, but he had to be strong for Kori.

He knew she was far more upset than she was letting on. He could see deep within her eyes that she was terrified, and to be honest, so was he. He wasn't scared of any man or Tameranian. No, the only thing that scared him was the possibillty of losing her, the girl that was the reason behind every smile on his face or every tear in his heart. But he was strong enough. He could handle it. He had to... for her.

Sunday, January 20th 1:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard had been highly observant of Kori the rest of the day. He saw the sadness and worry in her eyes that no one else did. He was aware of the forced smiles that no one else could possibly know her well enough to see. He heard the fake laughs. Saw that she only picked at her food when usually she could down ten Big Macs and still would be haungry. He knew just how not "the okay" she was no matter how many times she told her freinds that she was.

He planned to talk with her about it that night after everyone left, but she went straight to bed, not wanting to talk till absurd hours of the the night about things that she did that day or questions she had, not asking to cuddle, not forcing him to watch the girliest movie she could find. Yeah, she definitely wasn't okay.

He didn't go on patrol that night, deciding to lay down beside her instead. He watched her face for a long time, knowing she was having a nightmare by how tightly her eyes were shut, but thought it best not to wake her.

Sleep finally took him, and he was out for a good three hours before apart of him became aware that there was an empty space where her warmth usually was. His eyes shot open, and suddenly the sound of the shower running filled his ears. He rolled out of bed and walked over to the shut door of the bathroom. The shower indeed was on, but there was another sound blended in with it. He could hear sobs and quickend, rough breaths. She was crying.

He opend the door hurridly and what he found broke every piece of his heart. She sat in the floor of the shower, hugging her knees to her chest with her head leaning down on them, allowing the water to soak her. He grabbed a towel and slowly approached her. She was still oblivious to his presence, but when she heard the shower door open her head shot up to find him standing there, his eyes somber.

Wordlessly, he turned off the shower before dropping to his knees and wrapping the towel around her. He then sat down in front of her and pulled her into him, not caring in the slightest that he was getting wet. "Shhh," he whispered into her ear as he rocked her slightly back and forth. "It's okay."

"It is not the okay, and I can not pretend like it is anymore," she cried.

"I know you're scared, and it's okay to be, but everything is gonna be fine, I promise."

She shook her head, shutting her eys tightly as she did. "I cannot do this. I do not wish to be with you anymore."

His heart stopped. "What?"

She pulled away from him and scooted back against the shower wall. "I cannot be with you. If you die I will never be able to forgive myself." She knew they had agreed on this plan, but now that the time was actually here, she didn't know if she could go through with it.

"Kori, think about this," he began, putting himself in front of the door so she couldn't flee, "if leave me you will hurt me worse than anyone or anything ever could, can you really leave here knowing that?," he replied, a mixture of anger and despration peaking through in his voice

"It only would be temporary. Eventually you would do the moving on and meet someone else. You would be happy again," she said through sobs.

"There is no one else," he shouted, startling her. "If you think for one second that I would ever be able to recover from losing you then you're a damn fool. I need you just as much as you need me, and I love you more than I could ever even begin to say with words. Don't you understand that it would rip my heart to shreds if I lost you?" Tears escaped his eyes, and his jaw clinced tightly.

She had never saw him cry before. It was almost like a knife through her heart that she was the one doing this to him.

"Kori please," he pleaded, "don't do this. Let me fight for you."

She hurridly moved back into him, wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder. "I am sorry. I am so scared you will die."

He held her as tight as he possibly could. "I promise you I will win Kori. I will find away. Believe in me."

They sat there late into the night, holding onto each other. Apologies were voiced, loving kisses were shared, slow, passionate love was made, cuddling was done, and promises were spoken. The love they felt for each other had never been stronger than it was in those moments. Kori knew she had to let him do this, and he knew he had to win in order to keep the one thing in his life that he couldn't bare to live without.


	25. Bon Voyage

Chapter 25 - Bon Voyage

**It's alot more challenging to write chapters that you have to think about. I enjoy writing much more when the story just flows. Anyway this chapter we're gonna dive a little into Kori's passed, and for any of you who have read the comics you know Starfires passed isn't a happy one. I did change some things around to be less graphic and to fit my story better, but the main details are the same. 340 reviews for an update.**

Sunday, January 20th 7:00 AM - Richard and Kori's room

Normal POV

The morning sun peeked in through the window of Richard and Kori's bedroom, hitting Richard directly in the eyes. Why was it in his eyes? Wasn't he usually shielded from the light by the Kori's head? Where was she?

The conversation they had the previous night replayed itself in his mind. She wanted to leave him. Had she? The last thing he could remember was carrying her to the bed where they made love. After that he guessed he had fallen asleep.

His eyes open with haste, and as he had feared, the spot next to him was empty. She was always there when he woke up. Rather she was asleep or not, she was always there. His mind instantly jumped to the conclushion that she had did as she wanted to do last night and left him. In a panic, he rushed from the bed, and out of the bedroom door.

When he saw that the livingroom was empty he became even more frantic. "Kori?," he called.

"I am in here," her voice came from the kitchen.

Relief coursed through him. Feeling his heart start back beating, he rushed into the kitchen to find her in the process of making breakfast. He had never been so happy to smell burnt eggs in his life. He ran to her, lifting her off the floor and setting her onto the counter before squezzing her to him.

She looked down at him, concerned. "Richard, is something wrong?"

"You're here," was what he said.

She cocked her head to the side. "It is wrong that I am here?"

He shook his head. "No, I mean I thought you had left. I woke up this morning, and you weren't in bed... I just assumed you left."

Now understanding she cupped his cheek with one hand as the other made circular motions on his back. "Oh, N'laene no, I am here. I promised you that I would not leave. I love you, I promise I will not hurt you again. I only wished to make you something to eat to make up for the things I said last night."

In the past twelve hours she had seen him more vulnerable than she had ever thought him to be. As selfish as it was, she was secretly happy that she was the only one that could make him this way. It just showed her that he indeed did love her as much as he said he did.

He just laid his head down on her lap as her hand made it's way to his hair, running through it like someone would do to comfort a child. This was real love. The kind that there was no question that they meant more to each other than anything. The kind that meant forever... even if both them weren't around for it.

Sunday, January 20th 2:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house (workout room)

Normal POV

Starfire flew at Nightwing, attempting to ram her shoulder into his abdomen. He turned at the exact moment she made contact, using all her force against her to toss her across the room.

She caught herslef in mid-air before zipping back at him, he rolled under her charging form, managing to land a half-force kick into her stomache as he did.

She grimaced slightly, but continued her assault, throwing powerful punches at him in rapid sucession, all of which were blocked or dodged. It was very frustrating how quick he was.

Managing to finally get ahold of one his arms, she slung him toward one of the walls of the workout room, but he summersaulted in mid-ar, planting his feet on the wall before pushing off with all his force and leaping back at her, sucesfully tackling her to padded floor.

He rested his knee on her chest, and now had a night-a-rang in hand, the blade resting on her throat. "Yield," he demanded through heavy breaths

She smiled up at him. "I yield."

The rest of the rooms occupants gave standing ovation.

"That was so cool," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys went on forever," Cyborg agreed.

"To bad she went easy on you," Bumble Bee teased.

Starfire frowned at him. "I did not go the easy on him. I was trying to 'break his face,' just as he instructed me to do," she said as she slipped her treasured engadment ring back on her finger. Starfire was from a warrior race. She didn't know how to go easy on a opponent.

"You totally went easy on him," Beast Boy insisted. "You din't even use your green energy things."

Her body slightly tensed, which didn't go unnoticed by Nigtwing or Raven. "I am training him to combat Prince Karras. Prince Karras does not have that abillity... no Tameranian does, outside of my sister and myslef," she informed, somberly

Everyone raised eyebrows. "Why's that," Nightwing asked.

Raven's eyes widend in horror as she saw the memorys play in Starfire's mind. "Oh, Azar," she breathed.

"What?" Nigthwing questioned, looking from Raven back to Starfire.

Starfire hung her head fighting, tears as she reflected.

"Everyone out," Raven demanded, urshering the now very confused Titans out the door, before heading out herself, sutting the door behind her.

Once alone, Nightwing turned back to Starfire and took off his mask. "Whats going on? What did Raven see?"

She glanced over at a weight bench on the far side of the room. "May we sent down?"

He nodded before gently taking her hand and leading her to the bench. "Now, tell me what's wrong," he instructed softly.

Her eyes found the floor, a single tear falling as she looked down. "I have kept you vage on the majority of my past for a good reason." She looked up at him, her eyes almost empty. "When I tell the story, it shall change the way you view me, but please do not break up with me."

If she wasn't so upset at the moment he would have laughed. He spent last night begging her no to leave him, and she actually thought he would break up wit her. "Kori, I can garantee nothing you tell me is gonna make me even consider breaking up with you. I mean how bad could be?"

"Bad," was all she said in response.

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Kori, trust me."

She somberly nodded. "Terrible things have happend to me, Richard."

"What do you mean?," he asked, staring into her vacant eyes.

She was quite a moment, gathering her courage before answering. "Four Earth years ago, Tameran was in conflict with a race of horible, vile creatures known as the Citadel. It was very stressful on the people of Tameran. To resolve the conflit my father gave me to them as a war prisoner, but they treated me as a slave."

More tears came. "I was given to a master. He was not supposed to touch me..."

Richard's eyes widend and he felt sick at his stomache. No words could be found, so he just continued to listen.

"I was subjected to horrible torture that I wil not go into detail on. When he did not find that arousing anymore he began to feel on me. At first it was just my legs and arms, then more private areas," she said vagely, but Richard could guess which areas she was referring to. "He was becoming impatiet waiting on me to mature, so one day he forced me onto a bed, and..." Tears began to pour, casuing her to pause.

"No... no, he didn't, did he?," Richard said, the horror and pain visible in his eyes.

Kori shook her head, tear drops being slung about as she did. "No he did not, I would not let him. When he tried to enter me, I... I killed him, and made my escape."

She looked over at Richard, not sure what to make of his facial expressin. "Please do not be upset with me. I know your family does not do this, and it is considerd wrong by Earth culture, but..."

He cut her off when he pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. That bastard got what he deserved."

"You do not think I am disgusting?" She was sure he would find her revolting after he discovered that. She couldn't even look at herself in the mirrior without grimacing for months after it happend.

"No, of course not, you couldn't control any of that. You did what you had to do." He kissed her forehead. "But that doesn't explain your starbolts."

She sighed. "There is much more to the story. After escaping, I roamed in space for over a month, but was captured by a race known as the Psions. It wasn't till I was aboard their ship that I found out they had my sister, Komand'r as well. She had been exciled months earlier, but of course there is no way I could have know this."

Anoter pause. "They conducted experiments on us for months, wanting to know how much energy are bodies could hold before they exploded. We managed to break free, but not before we had both been super charged with energy." She lit a starbolt in her hand to demonstrate her point.

"With no where else to go, I returned to Tameran to find that we were at war with the Gordanians for control of our planets resources. I was welcomed back by my people, but I understood that because of the great conflict I would have to marry sooner than expected. After meeting many suitors, it was decided that Prince Karras would be the best choice for Tameran." She paused, obviously reflecting on something.

"I did not like him. He was filled with himslef." Richard knew what she meant, so he just kept his mouth shut. "He called me princess, and looked at me as if I was nothing more than a way to the thrown. Before I was married to him, my parents were killed. That is when my K'norfka sent me here. It was important that the last member of the And'r clan be protected."

Richard hung his head, feeling his heart ache for her.

"What is wrong, N'laene?," she asked, noticing his dejected expression.

"You've just been through so much in your life, more than I ever could have imagine or even concieve. How are you always so happy?"

"You," she answered simply. "You make me happy, as long as I have you the past cannot hurt me."

Richard studied her for a moment before saying anything else. "Just last night you were trying to break up with me. Why would you do something like that if it was going to hurt you?"

"I feard for your safety. Your well-being is more important to me than my own, just as I know mine is more important to you."

She was so selfless, always trying to do what was best for him, no matter how it would affect her. He didn't deserve her, but he would try to become a man that did, and that started with winning the right to marry her.

He smiled lovingly at her. "You hungry?"

"I am always hungry," she replied smiling back, truthfully happy to be off the subject about her trying to break up with him.

"Trust me, my wallet knows," he joked as he pulled her to her feet.

She giggled and allowed herslef to bed led from the workout room.

They found their friends sitting around the kitchen table. When they walked through the door they got confused stares from everyone, besides Raven, who just seemed concerned.

"So, anyone wanna tell us what that was all about?," Gar asked.

"It is a personal matter that I do not like to discuss," Kori replied as she sat down by Vic at the table, While Richard took a seat across from her.

Bee quickly changed the subject. "You guys hungry? Vic made sandwhiches," she informed offering a plate with assortment of differnt sandwhiches on it.

Kori reached for one. "Yes, I am most..."

She paused when what sounded like a machine gun being fired mixed with a jack hammer echoed throughout the house, orginating from the front door. She looked over at Richard, who was the only one not looking the least bit alarmed or confused. "Are we being attacked?"

"We're not that lucky," he said, standing and walking out of the kitchen turning toward the door.

He opend the front door and his jaw dropped, not because it was Wally standing there, he was expecting that. Who else could knock that fast? No, the reason he was shocked was because the Wally was standing there dressed as the Flash.

What are you doing?," he exlaimed, hurridly pulling the Flash into his house and shutting the door behind him. "You can't just show up to my house in the middle of the day dressed as the Flash."

"Calm your tits, buddy," Flash said waiving his hand dissmively before throwing his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "No one saw me." He glanced down to see Richard was in his Nightwing suit. "Wow, you just hang out in that thing, huh?,"

Richard scowled, but before he could reply there was a loud 'epp' from behind him, followed by the Flash being tackeld by a giddy Tameranian.

She squezzed the life out of him. "Flash, it is so good to see you."

"Starfire... Kori... whoever you are right now, I can't breath," Flash struggled to say.

She quickly released him. "My apologies, I just did not expect to see you so soon. Why are you here?"

He glanced at Richard. "Dick, didn't tell you?"

She looked over at Richard. "Tell me what?"

"Batman's sending me with you guys," Flash informed.

Kori clapped her hands together. "Oh, this is glorius. You can teach me more of the 'moves,' yes?," she asked.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "What moves?"

"Oh, Flash tought me how to do the twerking at the Cristmas party," she exclaimed.

Richard looked over at Flash, who was smilling sheepishly. "You tought her to twerk?"

He laughed nervously. "Well,..."

"Yes, is it not glorius Richard?," she interjected. "I must admit at first I found the dances of this planet most strange, but now I enjoy them very much."

Richard made a mental note to never leave Kori alone with Wally again before turning on his heals and heading back to the Kitchen.

Kori looked at the back of him oddly. Had she done or said something wrong? Shrugging it off she floated off behind him, the Flash right behind her.

When the Flash enterd the kitchen, he almost instantly reconized the people sitting around the table as the people that Nightwing had brought with him the the Justice League Cristmas party, only they looked different."

The short scrawny kid was no longer green, The half robotic guy was now all human, the girl that had worn the white cloak with the hood that somehow managed to completely blackout her face now in normal close, and the African-American girl with wings now looked completely normal, the wings gone.

He briefly wonderd how they managed to change their appearance so drastically, then he noticed the hologram rings on three of their fingers, the ravend hair girl, ironically known as Raven, obviously not needing one. He looked over at Kori, wondering if she were wearing a ring, after all, her eyes had been glowing green the last time he had seen her.

He found that she was indeed wearing a ring, but not a hologram ring. No, it was differnt kind of ring, one with a diamond, and on that one special finger that could only mean one thing.

The heroes' eyes widend in realization.

"Flash, I assume you remember...," Richard tried to reintroduce everyone, but he was interupted mid-sentence by the Flash.

"Yeah, they Titans, me Flash," he said, hurrying the introduction along before grabbing Richard by the arm and dragging him out of the room.

"What was that about?," Vic asked.

Kori just shrugged before retaking her seat at the table. She took a bite of one of the sandwhiches, filling everyone in on the reason the Flash was here as ate.

Meanwhile, Flash enetered the living room, a complaining Richard being pulled along behind him.

"What are you doing?," Richard questioned, growing increasingly frustrated with his friend.

Flash turned to him. "What am I doing? What are you doing?," he said poking Richard in the chest.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't give me that, you know what I'm talking about. It's one thing to fly off to some alien planet to fight to death for a girl, but to marry her? Have you lost your mind? I mean yeah, she's hot now, but what about in twenty years when everything starts to sag?," he exclaimed, throwing his arms dramatically into the air.

Richard looked at him blankly. "Are you even hearing yourself right now?"

"What happend to us being bachelors for the rest of our lives? What happend to you?"

Richard blinked, the blank expression still on his face. "We were twelve when we agreed to that. I grew up, and fell in love. It happens."

"But dude, what about all the partys. The woman. The boobs. Do you really wanna miss out on all that?"

"I don't need or want any of that anymore. I love her, and I'm going to marry her. Period," Richard replied definitely.

Flash opend his mouth to say something else, but Richard beat him to it.

"One more word about it, and I'll let it slip to Kori you're trying to talk me out of getting married. Trust me, you'll need super speed then."

Flash's mouth snapped shut.

Richard smirked. "That's what I thought. Now, let's join everyone in the kitchen. We got food," he informed, knowing that would be enough to coax Flash to follow him.

"Well, when you say it like that...," he trailed off as he made his way back out of the living room.

When they re-entered the kitchen, Kori stood and motioned for Richard to come and sit in the chair she had been occuping, so that the Flash could have the one that her boyfriend/finance been in. Richard sat down, Kori taking a seat on his lap, while the Flash sat in Richard's old seat.

Vic looked over at the Flash, who was now eating a sandwhich. "So, you're going with us to Tameran?"

He nodded. "Batman's sending me. Besides I couldn't let my boy go off to an alien planet to brutally die with out me," he joked. Kori suddenly found the table interesting, and Richard sent the Flash the bat glare, which Flash noticed and quickly changed the subject. "Congradulations on the engadgment by the way," he said, looking over at Kori.

The change of coversation instantly brightend her. "I thank you. I am most excited," she smiled.

Flash nodded absentmindedly before looking around the room, studying each of the people in it. "So, you guys don't do the whole secret identity thing, huh?"

Richard shrugged. "We trust each other."

The Flash considerd him a moment. He guessed if Richard trusted him, so could he. Reaching his hands up to his face, he pulled off red mask, revealing a red haired eighteen year old. "My name's Wally West."

Gar smiled. "My name's Gar Logan."

"Kareen Beecher, but just call me Bee."

"Vic stone."

"Raven."

Wally raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Isn't that your hero name?"

She shrugged. "I used it before I was a hero, so I just kept it."

He was about to reply when Richard's phone went off.

"Is it an alert?," Gar asked.

Richard frowned as he looked at the screen. "No, a message... from Tameran."

Sunday, January 20th 3:00 PM - The Nightwatch

Normal POV

Kori and Nigtwing stood at the head of the room, the rest of the Titans and the Flash looking on in the background.

Richard pressed a button and suddenly the image of a another insanely large man appeared on the screen. He had long red hair, as well as a red beard. There was a scar over one eye causing him to be blind judging by the bluish grey color it had, instead of the being bright green like his other one.

Richard noticed Kori's eyes brigthen and a huge smile appear on her face. "K'norfka Galfore," she exlaimed gleefully.

He now understood why she was in much beter spirits about this man than she had been about the other. She had spoken of her K'norfka many times before, and described him as what Bruce was to him.

_"Koriand'r, it is glorius to see you. I was told that I might I be able to reach you here,"_ the man said in a booming voice, even though he wasn't yelling.

She nodded, still smiling. _"I trust you are well, k'norfka?"_

He nodded. _"Yes, now that the war is over. I trust the same for you?"_

_"I am truthfully happy for the first time I can remember."_ Galfore smiled at this. _"I am very well off by Earth standards, and have a wonderful friends and my chosen is a glorius man."_

Everyone traded glances, having no idea what was being said.

He stroaked his beard. _"Yes, Councilmen Niro made me aware that you had a selected a chosen, which one is he?"_

She grabbed Nightwing's hand, interlocking their fingers. _"This one. He is great warrior of Earth. He goes by the name Nightwing."_

_"Rather small, is he not?,"_ Galfore questioned, but not in a judging tone, just making an observation.

_"Compared to Tameranian males yes, but he is quite large for and Earthen male,"_ she replied.

_"I see."_ He studied Nightwing for a moment before saying anything else. _"You love this human, yes?"_

_"I do. After our buisness on Tameran is taken care we our to be married by Earth standards."_

_"Do you believe he will be able to defeate Prince Karras?"_

Kori glanced, at Nightwing, noticing a slight scowl on his face, Probably from hearing Karras' name. She turned back to Galfore. _"I do, what he lacks in strength he makes up for in agillity and technique. He defeated me in combat."_

Galfore wordlessly nodded. _"And what of the throne? You are Grand Ruler now."_

_"I am aware, but I do not have the abillity or the desire to be Grand Ruler. As soon as Prince Karras is defeated I shall apoint someone who is best for Tameran, and I shall return to Earth. My home is no longer Tameran. I belong on Earth with my chosen and my friends."_

Galfore continued to run his hands through his beard as he contemplated her plan. _"Very well,"_ he nodded. _"It seems you have thought this through. I just wished to make sure before you boarded the ship."_ He knew after that there was no turning back.

_"I would be lying if I said that I was not concerned for the safety of my chosen, but I cannot be happy without him and he cannnot be happy with out me, so it must be done."_

_"Then it is decided, I shall see you soon my little blumgorf."_

_"I am looking forward to,"_ she smiled back and the transmition clicked off.

"Well?," Nightwing questioned.

"He was making sure that I had thought my decision through. Niro must have spoken with him, probably asking him to talk me out of it, but Galfore only wishes for me to be happy, he will not attempt to persuade me into anything that I do not wish to do," she explained.

Nightwing nodded. At least they had someone on their side on Tameran. He had a feeling that they were probably goin to recieve a less than positice reaction when they arrived.

Saturday, January 26th 12:00 PM - California dessert

Normal POV

The rest of the days came and went rather quickly. The time being was spent with preperations for trip, Nightwing sparring with Starfire to prepare, School, which everyone found it hard to act normal in, knowing in just a weeks time they wouldn't even be on the same planet, and finally, a last minute visit from Batman. The Batplane would be taking them to the location of the ship. They couldn't take there vehicles for obvious reasons. It just wouldn't do to have Nightwing be seen in a car registerd to Richard Grayson.

The somewhat dreaded day finally arrived. The coordiantes they had recieved earlier in the week, told them to be at a remote California dessert, which by the Batplane landed at, a sizable ship was already waiting for them, it's hatch open and to stoic faced gaurds with spear-like objects at it's front. Both took interest in the black plane, but neither moved from their spot, probably under strick orders to gaurd the hatch until the Grand Ruler arrived.

On his lap, in the very back seat of the the plane, Nightwing noticed Kori swallow hard, obviously nervous. The fact that she had a death grip on his hand only made it even more clear.

"Relax, everything's going to be fine," he assured.

"You are right," she replied taking a deep breath.

"You ready, Kor?," Cyborg asked from the seat in front of her, Bumble Bee in his lap.

She straigtend her back and hid the anxiousness that was visible on her face. "Yes let us get this done with, so that I may move on with my life."

Grabbing all the bags full of food and other suplies, the group made their way out of the Batplane. Everyone waited out of earshot as Batman and Nightwing had a conversation, that seemed to be pretty emotional. Kori had no doubt that it was a 'just in case I never see you again' chat, and that no one besides Nigtwing and Batman would ever know what was said in it.

After they parted from each other Batman found his way back into the Batplane which didn't waist time taking off, and Nigtwing made his way to his freinds and girlfriend. He stopped just in front kori and held his hand out to her. "Ready, N'laene?"

She smiled at him. He rarely called her N'laene, In gact she could could the times he had on one hand, but when he did it made her feel like she was on top of the world and nothing could bring her down. "Yes, I am." She took his hand and the group headed for the ship, lead by Nightwing and Kori, their friend flanking them

When the gaurds saw their Grand Ruler apprroaching, both dropped down to a knee in a bow. Kori along with her chosen and friends passed directly by them and borded the ship. Once the teens had passed the gaurds ammediately rose to their feet and wordlessly followed them up the ramp.

As they came to the first room, which was nothing more than a large grey and purple circular area with a few pieces of furniture placed about, they heard the hatch shut, making each of them realize that there was no turning back now.

"Well, here we go," Beast Boy commented before walking over and taking a seat on one of the couches in the room. Nightwing and Kori took a seat on the couch beside him, Kori chosing to set in Nightwig's lap, so that he could wrap his arm around her. She need the contact at the moment.

Not long after everyone was setteld in, a gaurd approached Kori, stoppin just short of the couch. He shot a quick glance at Nightwing before refocusing on her. _"Grand Ruler, the ship is ready to depart if you are."_

She nodded. _"Let us go then."_

_"Very well. We have your rooms prepared. I shall have my men carry your things to your room."_

_"No need. My chosen is capable of carrrying our things to our room."_ She purposefully made it clear that they would be shairing a room just to test what the gaurd's reaction would be.

There was none, he only bowed before turning on his heals and heading down one of the corridores.

"What did he want?" the Flash asked.

"He asked me if I were I ready to depart, we will be leaving shortly," she answered simply

Before anyone could reply, the door swishing open on the near side of the room caught their attention. "A 6'5 man with long flowing red hair walked through the door. He had about the same build as Nightwing and he wasn't wearing a shirt oddly enough. The man laid eyes on Kori and a smirk crossed his lips.

_"Hello, Princess."_

* * *

**Review. Seriously it takes ten seconds. Next chapter we get to Tameran.**


	26. Journey Home

Chapter 26 - Journey Home

**This chapter flows a lot better than the last one. I want to finish the second arche by chapter 30, but theirs just sooooo much to cover. It's very exhausting. Anyway 365 for update. **

**Oh, and to the guest reviewer who asked for my other account, I'll do you a favor and not tell you. I was young when I wrote those storys and they aren't great.**

Saturday, January, 26th 12:30 PM - Tameranian transport ship (common room)

Normal POV

_"Hello Princess."_

Kori's eyes narrowed on the man before abruptly standing. Nightwing stood behind her, seeing that she was alarmed. Everyone else didn't hesitate to follow.

_"You will not call me princess. I am your Grand Ruler and you will address me as such. Now bow,"_ she demanded.

The man grimaced, but did as told. _"When I am your husband you will be the one on your knees,"_ he said.

Kori was naive, but she picked up on the sexual meaning. _"My future husband is on this ship, but I assure you Karras, he is not you, and I will only be on my knees for him."_ She looked back at Nightwing to see his eyes narrowed on the man, now realizing who he was.

Karras smirked and rose back to his feet before approaching Nightwing.

Nightwing got into a defensive stance preparing for combat, but Prince Karras stopped a couple of feet short of him. _"Do you honestly believe this human has a chance against me?,"_ he asked Kori, but kept his eyes on Nightwing.

_"I would not be so sure of myself if I were you,"_ Kori retorted.

Even though Nightwing had no idea what was being said he added on, "If you wanna go, I can kick your ass right here, and save us the trip."

Karras just frowned, not understanding. He reached for Gar, who was standing beside Kori, and grabbed him by the shirt before ramming his lips into his.

Gar's eyes became as wide as saucers as did everyone's besides Kori and Nightwing, who both were aware that Karras was only using Gar to learn English.

When he released the green teen, Gar collapsed the ground and began to gag. "Dude, that was so not cool. If you bat that way it's fine, but I have a girlfriend," he exclaimed, motioning to Raven, who was still horrified by what she just saw.

Karras gave him an odd look. "Even with me now knowing your language, I barely understood anything you just said."

"You speak English?," the Flash asked.

"Tameranians learn languages instantly through lip contact. There is nothing romantic about it to us," Kori answer for him.

Nightwing frowned at her. "You don't like kissing?"

She looked up at him, hurriedly correcting herself. "No, I love the making out, although I would not mind more biting, especially when we..."

"Woooow," Cyborg exclaimed, not wanting to hear anymore. "Let's stay focused."

Prince Karras just looked over the group. Humans were odd. His attention was recaptured when Nightwing stepped toward him.

"Now that you can understand me, I'm going to make myself very clear. Stay. Away. From. Kori."

His cocky smirk returned. "My only reason for being on this trip is to make sure our little princess here returned home." He leaned down so that his face was only inches from hers. "Unless she would like to give me an early wedding present."

That was it. Nightwing had it. In a move so lightning quick that it could have rivaled the Flash, Nightwing knead the leaned down Karras in the face, before sweeping his legs out from under him and pinning him to the ground with knee on the prince's throat. "If you even try anything you want make it back to Tameran," he said in almost a calm voice.

Kori knew it wasn't when Nightwing was yelling that you had to worry about him. No, when his voice was like this was when he was serious. She bent down and pulled her chosen off the bloodied nosed Karras. "N'laene, please now is no the time for this."

"How dare you touch me you worthless human. I shall have the guards throw you into space for this," Karras shouted.

Nightwing lunged back at him, but was stopped by Kori once more. He shrugged her hands off his shoulders before grumbling something and walking over to Flash, who was smiling widely at the sudden display of violence.

Kori turned back to the now rising Karras. "You will do no such thing. I am Grand Ruler and I overrule you. Now, return to your room, and if you cause any more issues on the return to Tameran it shall be you who is thrown into space."

He gritted his teeth, but by the fire in her eye he could tell that she wasn't bluffing. "Very well, but mark my words Koriand'r, you will be mine. That, I promise you," he said before turning from the room, glaring at Nightwing as he did.

With Karras gone, Kori made her way over to her chosen, who sitting on the arm of Flash's red chair, his eyes narrowed in a brooding glare and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nightwing, you shouldn't have done that," she scolded him.

He shot up from the chair arm. "I shouldn't have done that? He was suggesting that you have sex with him. I should have done a lot worse."

"You know I would not accept, so therefore you reacted for nothing. If I were not Grand Ruler you would be put to death as soon as we returned to Tameran for assaulting a noble."

"I'm your boyfriend, or chosen, or whatever, why are you taking his side," Nightwing exclaimed.

"I am not taking his side, I am simply trying to keep things calm until we arrive. Besides, is it not wise to let him believe you to be weak, instead of showing him the contrary," Kori reasoned, much more softly.

Nightwing just scowled. Damn her logic.

"All I ask is that you be the have the rest of the trip. We will be at Tameran in a few days, and you may have your space from each other," she said, pleadingly.

He sighed, dropping his hands from his chest. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Seeing that he'd given up, she smiled at him and took his hand. "Let us sit," she said, taking his hand and leading him back to the couch.

Gar, who was still seated on the floor with his back leaning against the couch, looked around the room. "So umm guys, when we get home how about we don't bring up I got kissed by a shirtless dude?"

Cyborg burst into laughter, followed by the Flash and Bumble Bee.

"Dudes, I'm serious."

Their laughter was only halted when they felt the ship jolt, signaling that they were taking off.

Kori took a deep breath. "Here we go."

Monday, January 28th 11:00 PM (Earth Time) - Tameranian ship

Kori's POV

I awake in mine and Richard's bedroom. Though I am not facing him, I can feel his arm wrapped around me. I love the warm, safe feeling it gives me, but I have to use the facility, so I move gently away, careful not to wake him, which is not as easy task. He is a very light sleeper.

After successfully removing myself from the bed I exit the room, nodding to the guards outside my doorway before making my way to the bathroom. One of the things that I miss most about Earth is having a bathroom in our bedroom. Richard says I drank to much during the day time, and that is why I have to use the facilities so often at night. He is probably right, but I maintain that it is his fault. He is the one who gave me my first Sprite. I cannot help that I cannot stop drinking them.

I finally manage to make it to the bathroom and take care of my business, but as I make my way to leave I run into someone who must have been on their way to the bathroom as well. I look up to find that it is the last person that I wanted to see. Karras.

_"Taking a late night stroll are we Grand Ruler?,"_ he says with that awful smirk. I am not sure why, but I have always found Richard's cocky smirk sexy, as they say, but on Karras it just angers me.

_"I was simply using the facility, and if you do not mind I need to return to my chosen before he wakes,"_ I say as I attempt to walk passed him, but he moves to stand in front of me.

_"Before you leave, I have a question for you. Why chose a human? They are weak creatures. Do you not desire someone strong?"_

_"I chose Nightwing because of the man he is. He has shown me kindness and love unlike anyone I have ever known, and I assure you he is not weak."_

_"You may cling to that thought as you watch me kill him,"_ he smirks.

That was the wrong thing for him to say. Enraged, I forcefully slam him up against the nearest wall. As my hand squeezes his throat I hear him gag as he trys to breath. I light a starbolt and put it to his head. _"I suggest you thank Nightwing for installing human morals in me, otherwise I would not hesitate to kill you where you stand, regardless of what the elders on Tameran would think of it. Personally, I do not care."_

I give one last forceful squeeze before dropping him to the ground, and watching him slide down the wall, panting for air. My eyes narrow on him. _"Nightwing is my chosen, and not your opinion, nor anyone's on Tameran will change that,"_ I say before walking off back to my room. I wish I would have killed him there, but Richard would not be happy with me if I did so, and I do not know if I could even do it at this point.

Richard says heroes do not kill because that would make them no different than people like the Joker or Slade, and I know what he says is correct. On my planet I would be considered weak to not finish an adversary, but that is part of the reason I wish to make my home on Earth. I was always somewhat of the ball that is odd on Tameran. You were supposed to always exude confidence and never cry, never show weakness, but the fact is that is not me. I am emotional, sometimes to much, but I cannot help it. It is who I am.

When I re-enter our room, I find Richard setting up in bed, looking somewhat confused. "Where did you go?," he asks me.

"I had to pee," I answer bluntly, deciding to leave out the confrontation with Karras, as I approach my side of our circular bed.

He blinks at me, but I am able to see slight amusement in his eyes, even through the darkness of our room. "Told you not to drink so much, but no, someone was Ms. know it all and said she'd be 'the okay.'

I giggle and playfully slap his arm. "Do the shutting up and go back to sleep."

He smirks. "I have a better idea," he replys before rolling on top me. I feel his teeth graze against my shoulder."You said something about more biting?," he whispers.

My body tenses in anticipation. "That would be pleasurable," I respond in the same tone, as I tilt my head to give him access to my neck.

His teeth firmly bite down on my neck, but just enough to send waves of pleasure coursing through me. I close my eyes and interlock my legs around his waist. I feel him reach for his pants of jogging that I am wearing an begin to pull them down. I am enthralled by the sensations coursing through me, and after a stress filled week, I believe it is time for some release.

Wednesday, January 30th 2:00 PM - Tameranian ship

Normal POV

Kori paced back and forth across the ships common room, now wearing traditional Tameranian clothing that had been brought to her by one of the guards. Nightwing along with the rest of the Titans and the Flash watched her, their eyes following her every movement. She had been informed just an hour earlier, that they were nearing Tameran, and would be there soon. Ever since then she had been walking back and forth like this, despite everyone's best attempts to calm her.

Nightwing feeling it was his responsibility to ease her, stood from where he was seated in between the Flash and Raven, and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her to halt her nervous pacing. "Kori, relax."

"I am trying, but it is not that simple," she retorted.

He took her hand and led her over to the couch. As he sat, he pulled her onto his lap to hold her in place. "If you don't calm down, were going to have to get Raven to calm you down."

She looked over at Raven. "That might be for the best."

"Can you Raven?," Nightwing asked her.

Raven nodded and grabbed Kori's hand.

Kori felt her body relax just enough so that she wasn't in a panic. "I thank you," she breathed as she slumped back against Nightwing.

"No problem, it wouldn't be good for you to show up on Tameran as a nervous wreck."

"Speaking of that," Cyborg began, "is there anything we should know before we land?"

Kori thought for a moment before nodding. "Yes, a few things. The majority of the times you will be confused, due to not knowing our language. I will try and explain things the best I can when I get the chance. Also, tonight before I proclaim Nightwing as my chosen I will make a decree that no one is to touch you in any way, especially the lip contact," she began, remembering the incident with Gar, "but until then, do try to avoid it, especially you," she said, looking back at Nightwing with a glare in her eyes.

"Though I know they do not mean it sexually, I still do not wish for another females lips to be against yours."

He nodded. "I'll keep my lips to myself as much as possible."

"That would be wise," she replied warningly, to which Nightwing just smiled.

Kori refocused and turned her attention back to the rest of the group. "Also, I will not be able to be with you all the time, so when I am not, please stay together or in your rooms. The royal palace is quite large, and it would not do for you to get lost, and please understand some things you see will be considered strange, but that is the culture difference." She glanced at Nightwing. "Some of you will likely become frustrated with me, but please understand that whatever I do or say I have a reason for. Are we see through... clear on everything," she corrected herself.

The Flash gave her the okay sign with his hand. "Crystal, but I do have one little complaint."

"Yes?"

"How about we just let all the females kiss me, you know to get our language and everything?"

Nightwing just smirked and shook his head.

Kori shrugged. "Very well, but do not say I did not warn you when a large man kisses you."

He waved his hand dismissively. "I'll just run away from them."

Before Kori could reply a royal guard entered the room through one of the metallic sliding doors, and approached her. _"Grand Ruler, we are set to land."_

_"Then let us,"_ she replied.

He bowed._ "Very well,"_ he said before turning on the heels of his boots and leaving the room.

As he exited through the door, Karras passed by him, entering the room. "Well, it appears that we are home. I am most grateful, a few more days with all you humans and I am sure I would have gone insane."

Nightwing growled. He wanted so badly to retort, but he promised Kori he would 'be the have,' and let her handle everything.

"Do not worry Prince Karras, we did not find our time with you anymore enjoyable," Kori retorted.

"Especially me," Gar added, shuddering slightly as the thought of the kiss replayed in his mind.

"I was not referring to you Koriand'r. As much as you would like to be, you are not human, and I am very happy that we will be spending the rest of our lives ruling together."

Nightwing tried to stand, but Kori managed to keep him seated. "Believe what you wish Karras, but I assure our time together shall be very short."

"Damn right," Nightwing added.

Karras opened his mouth to reply, but before he was able to say anything, the ship jarred slightly, signaling that they had landed. Everyone stood to their feet, bags in hand, just as the sound of the hatch opening filled their ears. Six Royal guards marched on to the ship, bowing as soon as they laid eyes on their Grand Ruler.

_"Grand Ruler,"_ the lead guard began, _"we have been instructed to escort you to your K'norfka in the the throne room of the palace."_

Kori straightened her back. _"That will not be necessary, I am quite capable of making it to the throne room without your assistance."_ She had never been a fan of guards constantly following her every move, and now that she was the Grand Ruler she could finally do something about it. _"Your are dismissed,"_ she waved them off.

By the hand gesture, everyone could guess what she had told them.

_"Very well,"_ the lead guard replied before rising to his feet and motioning for his men to exit the ship.

Karras turned back to Kori. "Shall we go Grand Ruler? You do not wish to keep your K'norfka waiting, do you?," he said with a smirk.

Kori just scowled, grabbed Nightwing's hand, and walked past the prince, the rest of her friends following behind. When they reached the outside of the ship, all gaped in amazement. The royal palace was indeed huge, making Wayne Manor look like a storage room. It made entirely of grey pricks, but was decorated in many purple flags, as if Kori had designed it herself.

The royal palace was not the only thing that caught their attention. Tameran's sky was red, and the clouds above were almost a brownish color. Out in the distance some vegetation could be see, but everything was mostly sand and rock formations, similar to a desert landscape on earth. Despite how strange it seemed it was also beautiful in a way.

"Dude," Gar breathed as he stared, wide eyed.

Kori turned back to her friends. "Come, let us make with the haste. My K'norfka is waiting to greet me." she said before turning and walking down a stone bridge that lead from the ship's landing spot to an arch shaped entrance way, dragging Nightwing along with her a she walked.

A room, a very large room with a purple carpet down it's center that lead to two chairs at the very end, is what the group was lead to. A man, much biger than any earthling, stood at it's center. Kori 'eeped' before releasing Nightwing's hand and flying off toward the man, tackling him with a hug upon meeting him.

He bellowed a laugh. _"Oh, I have missed you my little bumgorf."_

_"As I have you. It is glorius to see you again,"_ she exclaimed as she nuzzeld into the man's beard. When she finally broke from the hug, she placed her lips breifly against the mans to transfer the English language, before turning to her friends.

"K'norfka Galfore, these our mind friends from Earth, "and this," she began, floating over to Nightwing and wrapping her arms around him, "is my chosen."

"Greetings, warrior of Earth," Galfore bellowed as placed his fist in the middle of his chest in a saluting motion.

"Copy his motion," Kori whispered into his ear.

Nightwing did as instructed and placed his fist to his chest.

Glafroe dropped his hand and studied the human. He was indeed tiny, and why were his eyes covered? He guessed it was a custom of Earth warriors, somwewhat like the glowing eyes of Tameranians. He moved his attention to the others behind Kori. They all seemed quite strange. One was as green as a Tameranian's eyes, and was very small. Another had insect wings. There was a larger one, who appeared to be half machine. One who's face was nothing but blackness, shadowed out by the white hood on her head, and a another with a more full mask than the Nightwing had.

Galfore stroked his beard. "All your friends our warriors?," he asked Kori.

She nodded. "We our known as heroes on Earth."

He nodded his head in understanding, just as a guard approached him and whispered something into his ear. _"Very well,"_ he said, and the guard turned to leave.

_"What is wrong?,"_ Kori asked.

_"There is nothing wrong my bumgorf. The High Council on wishes for your presence,"_ he informed her.

Kori fought not to swallow. She had to remain calm._ "Very well."_ She turned to one of the guards standing at attention nearby. _"Please escort my friends and my chosen to my room on corridor seven."_

He bowed._ "I shall."_

She turned to her friends and her chosen, who were all looking confused. "I must meet with the High Council. I am having my guards escort you to your rooms, and I will join you once my meeting is over."

"I'll go with you," Nightwing said quickly.

"No, you will do as I instructed you to do and go to your room," she replied sternly.

Nightwing gaped at her. Did she really just give him an order? "Kori,.." he began to protest before being cut off.

"Nightwing, I said go to your room. Do not test me." She should have explained that she was expected to act a certain way here, and that he should follow her instructions the moment she gave them.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at her and was about to retort when he felt one of the guards grab his shoulder and yank him backwards. Big mistake. In a quick motion, Nightwing managed to remove the man's hand, disarm him, and twist his arm in a very painful position behind his back.

In a split second, all nearby guards had their spears pointed at Nigtwing.

Raven's eyes began to glow white, Beast Boy shifted into a Gorilla, one of Cyborg's arm converted into a sonic cannon, Bumble Bee took flight, and Flash readied himself in a sprinting position, all prepared to defend their leader.

Galfore just looked on with interest, a small smile playing across his lips. This Nightwing must be a fantastic warrior if these 'heroes' were willing to risk their lives for him.

_"Drop your weapons,"_ Kori commanded to guards. "Release the guard," she ordered to Nightwing.

The guards traded glances before doing as told and returned their spears to their sides.

Nightwing pushed the guard forward before turning to Kori, his eyes now in a glare. "I'm the leader of this team, my orders are the ones that are followed."

"And I am the Grand Ruler of this planet, here I out rank you, and you will listen to me. Now to your rooms," she retorted.

Nightwing's face turned stoic, but he could not stop himself from growling. "Fine," he said bitterly. He was never good at taking orders, hence the reason his Batman relationship faltered as he grew older.

She was thankful that he didn't reply with 'and if I don't?' She didn't have an answer for that. Maybe 'you will not get sex for a month?' Outside of that she didn't have much leverage on him. Hell, she couldn't even go a month without needing him, so she really had no leverage. Another down side of her love being internal and his not.

Kori nodded at one of the guards. _"Take them."_

"Come on Titans," he grumbled, as he followed a weary guard off, the Flashes arm draped around his shoulder, saying something about how they totally would have kicked their asses.

Before Nightwing exited the room, he glanced back at Kori, his eyes still narrowed.

She caught his glance, and mouthed 'I am sorry, I love you,' to which he just turned away.

That hurt. She let out a heavy sigh, and turned back to Galfore. _"He is upset with me."_

Galfore nodded. _"Us warriors do not like taking orders."_ He stroked his beard some more. _"I am impressed with him though."_

Kori's eyes widened slightly. _"You are?"_

_"Your friends, they were willing to fight for him without hesitation. They have great respect for him."_

She nodded. _"He is the best leader I know. I have watched him dispose of much larger foes than himself, using strategy rather than strength. We all have great respect for him,"_ she replied, feeling somewhat bad for snapping at him. She should have known he wouldn't respond well to her giving him commands, or rather her yelling at him. Is had explained to him that outsiders were not allowed in the High councils chambers that might have went a lot better than it had.

_"If you are to return to Earth with him, I wish to speak with him first,"_ he informed.

_"Very well, but do show him the kindness. Human love is not internal, and I do not wish for you to scare him off,"_ Kori pleaded.

_"I will be good,"_ he assured, but with a mischievous grin on his face.

_"That is good, now will you please accompany me to the High Council's chamber?"_

_"It is uncharacteristic for the Grand Ruler to bring someone with them to such important meetings."_

_"I am appointing you as my personal adviser as of now. Besides I do not plan being Gran Ruler for very long, so if do things considered odd, it shall not matter."_

Galfore considered her before a smile spread across his face. _"Oh, I cannot say no to you."_

She beamed up a smile up at him before he placed a hand on her back, which actually took up the whole width of her, and lead her toward the High council's chamber. She could only imagine what awaited for her.

* * *

**Whelp, Nightwing isn't a happy camper, and they only been on Tameran ten minutes. Not look good. Next chapter possibly some more drama, and a few more things I'm gonna keep quite about. Anyway review. It's that button at the bottom... seriously, do it.**


	27. Claimed

Chapter 27 - Claimed

**I'm not to happy with the reviews the last chapter got. It got fourteen I believe, but I usually get much more than that. And one more thing about the reviews, I do appreciate them, but I would like more feedback in them. I'm trying to improve my writing for my next story, and that's hard to do if I don't know what I'm doing wrong or right. So, please more detailed reviews if you can. 380 for an update.**

Wednesday, January 30th 3:00 PM - High Council's chamber.

Kori's POV

I Stand in the middle of the High Council's Chamber, staring down the ten councilmen who were all seated in front of me. All were older men, most former generals or high-ranking nobles. Galfore, who stands just behind me, has his hand on her shoulder to ease the nerves he knows I am feeling, despite the fact that I am hiding it quite well.

As the head councilmen, it was Niro's responsibility to address me, so I keep most of my attention on him. He stands, and glances at Galfore before beginning. _"Grand Ruler, I trust that your trip here was comfortable."_

_"For the most part, yes,"_ I reply. The only part I did not like was Karras being there.

_"And I assume you have brought the human you claim is your chosen?,"_ he continues, emphasizing the word claim.

My eyes narrow. Does he not believe that Richard is truly my chosen? Does he really have the nerve to doubt that I love him? _"I have. Why have you asked me here?,"_ I question, shortly.

Niro looks at each member of the council before replying. _"We wish to make you see reason and ask you to reconsider you choice. When you claim this human, and he is defeated it will cause the people of Tameran to question your judgment, and that is not good for Tameran's future."_

_"My chosen shall not be defeated,"_ I retort.

_"Even if by some unforseen miracle that he is to win, do you truly plan to leave Tameran? Should you not consider what is best for your people?"_

_"I have considered what is best for the people of Tameran, and I am not it. I am not capable of ruling Tameran. The fact is I have no idea what I am doing, and Tameran needs someone with great ideals to lead them through these times."_

He sighs. _"That is what the High Council is for, to advise the Grand Ruler when tough decisions must be made."_

I begin to feel anger course through me. Why will they not respect my decision? _"I shall only explain this once more. In order to rule a planet, you must love it. All my love is on Earth. I love my friends, I love the food, the culture, and most of all, I love my chosen. Tameran has nothing for me, but bad memorys. My parents are dead, my sister is exiled, my brother is missing, the only love I have for this planet resides within my K'norfka, other than that I have no ties here. My decision is final."_

I see Niro fight not to show his frustration. _"Very well. When do you wish for this challenge to take place?"_

_"I shall proclaim him as my chosen tonight when I address the people of Tameran, and the challenge will take place in three days time."_

Niro blinks. _"Why with such haste?"_

_"I do not wish to be here any longer than is necessary,"_ I answer simply.

He sighs once more. _"Very well."_

I nod before turning on my heals and exiting the room, Galfore following behind. Once in the hallway, we both come to a stop.

_"You handled yourself quite well, Koriand'r,"_ Galfore comments to me.

_"I shall not let them take what I cherish the most without a fight,"_ I answer, sending a glare at the chamber's door.

A sigh escapes my K'norfka and he appears hesitant. _"I have been meaning to talk with you about something... You do realize that if you truly love this human and he is killed that..."_

I interject him, knowing he is referring to I will no longer be able to fly due to my loss of joy. A Tameranian not being able to fly, signifies them as truly heartbroken. In some cases they quit feeling anything and die. Tameraninas are fueled by emotions after all, and if you cannot feel you cannot live. _"I am aware, but we must try. I love him more than I can even begin to express. This must be done."_

Galfore solemnly nods. _"I truly hope that your chosen defeats Karras. It shall be a dark day for me to see you heartbroken. I shall surely weep for you."_

Galfore is one of the most feared warriors in the Vegan System, that being the very reason he was chosen by my parents as mine and my siblings K'norfka. He has never shed a tear over a loss of life, or any other reason, but I know he truly means it when he says he will cry for me. _"I have faith in my chosen. He can do this, I feel it."_

He smiles. _"I believe this Nightwing is good man for you. I have not seen you truly happy since you were but a mere child, but now the smiles you have on your face are real." _One thing the my K'norfka and Richard have is common is that they both are always able to tell when I am unhappy to matter how much I smile.

After what I went through with the Citadel and the Psions, I did not truly smile until I met Richard, and that was years apart. It is nice to be happy again.

I smile up at the man, who is more of a father to me than mine ever was, and if he could see that Nightwing was what was best for me than it has to be true. _"He makes what happen in the past not okay, but forgettable." _I then remember I must return to my friends and that Nightwing is still probably not to happy with me. I have been home for less than an Earth hour and already things are not going well.

_"I shall see you soon. I must return to my friends, I believe I have much kissing of the ass to do, as they say on Earth."_

Galfore raises an eyebrow. _"Humans are strange creatures, but very well. Shall I see you at tonight's feast?"_

_"No, I shall eat with my friends and my chosen in private."_ I am not taking my friends anywhere near a Tameranian feast. They are most violent, and I do not wish for them to get hurt.

He nods. _"If that is what you wish. I shall send a guard for you when it is time for you to address the people."_

I give my K'norfka one more smile and nod before walking off in the direction of corridor seven. Hopefully Richard has done the chilling out or friend Raven has talked the sense into him.

Wednesday, January 30th 3:30 PM - Kori's room

Kori' POV

I enter my room, finding my friends standing by the far wall, all engaged in conversation. Out on the balcony, I see my love leaning against the white railing and staring out into the Tameranian sky. When Richard is mad he tends to wish to be alone. I believe it is something he picked from his father, but I cannot be sure.

Friend Cyborg was the first to greet me, "Hey little lady. How did your meeting thing go?"

"They wished to convince me to change my mind, on proclaiming Nightwing as my chosen."

"But you didn't, right?," Bumble Bee asks.

"Of course not. I would never even consider it. I am claiming him tonight in front of all of Tameran." I glance over to the balcony, where he is still oblivious to my return. "That is if he still wishes to be claimed."

"He's just pouting," Raven assures me. "Nightwing doesn't like taking orders."

"I am expected to give orders, I am the Grand Ruler," I reason.

"You could have done it in a softer way," she suggests.

"I know I should have, but I was not thinking about him becoming angry with me. You all are not angry with me, are you?," I ask, feeling shameful.

"No were good, dude," Gar says, and everyone nods in agreement, which pleases me greatly. "Dick just never had girl order him around before," he says with a grin.

Wally copies his grin. "And he listened too. He is soooo whipped."

I cock my head to the side, not understanding. "Who has whipped him?"

"He means you have him wrapped around your finger," Raven elaborates.

I understand that expression and consider it for a moment. When I wish to watch the chick flicks instead of the football, he will watch them with me. If I am hungry, he makes me food. If I fall asleep on the couch, he carries me to bed. When I am scared when it does the thundering, he will tell me stories of his childhood to take my mind off of it. "I suppose." I glance back at the balcony. "Perhaps I should speak with him."

Raven just shrugs. "It's not like he has anywhere he can run off to and brood."

I nod with a light smile before walking out the open double door, onto the balcony. I approach quietly, coming up beside him, but I can tell he is not surprised to see me there.

After studying his face for a few seconds I speak. "I am sorry for doing the yelling at you. I did not wish to upset you," I say, reaching for his hand, and I am somewhat surprised when he lets me take it. We rarely argue, but when we do he usually will not let me touch him.

He sighs as he continues to stare at something, but I am not sure what. "I'm sorry too. This is your planet and I'll respect your authority."

I smile lightly. "I thank you. It is just that it is expected of me here." My smile falls as I remember something. "You did not say you loved me earlier."

He looks at me and smiles lightly. "I grumbled it. Ask Wally."

That makes me feel so much better. No matter if we are angry with other or arguing, Richard has never said he does not love me. I think he knows to some extent how much that would tear my heart apart even if he does not mean it. "Please say it, I wish to hear it more clearly," I tease him with a grin.

"I love you too, Kori," he says before kissing me, but I become aware that something is not right with him.

"So, what happened in the meeting?" he questions before I have a chance to comment on his behavior.

"They wished me to reconsider my decision to claim you, saying it would cause the people of Tameran to question my judgment if you were to be defeated," I reply.

"And?"

"I told them that my decision was final, and that you would be claimed tonight and the challenge would take place in three days time." It is really not quite three days, conidering a Tameranian day is equal to twenty Earth hours.

He absently nods and turns back to stare into the distance. I watch him curiously for a moment, before I decide to question him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Alot of stuff," he answers.

I frown at him. "Like?"

He shrugs. "Just stuff."

I move closer to him and remove his mask, revealing those glorious blue eyes. I am able to see sadness in them, but why should he be sad? If anything I thought him to be angry. "Richard, I am not a reader of the mind. I cannot tell what you think if you do not tell me."

He adverts his gaze from me and sighs. "I'm scared."

I study him in surprise for a moment. What is he scared of? I know he does not fear Karras. The fact he tried to attack him more than once on the journey here assures me of that, but if not him, then what? "What do you fear, N'laene?," I question him softly.

"Losing you... I mean what if I mess up? What If I slip? All it takes is me making one mistake for this guy to kill me, and then you'll be forced to be here... What If I'm just not good enough?" I am able to see tears begin to gather in his eyes and I know he is fighting hard to not cry in front of me.

"I believe in you. I know the warrior you are, but more importantly I know the man you are. You will win this."

He stares back out into the distance. "I'm going to give everything I have and then some."

I lean into him and hold onto him tightly. "I know," I whisper. I believe in him. I know he will win. Not because he is quick, or he is tactical, or his even his training. No, he will win because he loves me, and that is what seperates him from Karras.

Wensday, January 30th 7:00 PM - Kori's room

Kori's POV

After the discussion me and Richard had on the balcony we shared the kisses, and he held me for awhile while I expained to him why are sky was red instead of blue like Earth's. After confirming we were the okay, I led him back inside where are friends were. I gave them a tour of the parts of the palace they were allowed, and Gar was nearly eaten by a plant.

Raven was most upset with him after that. She scolded him, telling him to not touch anything, which would be wise. Gar is so tiny he could easily be eaten by a number of plants on this planet. I am very thankful that the vegetation on Earth is less violent... and carnivores

After the tour we returned to the room and ate an abundance of the junk food, all besides Richard who is on some form of diet before the challenge. After completion of our meal, we played the truth or the dare, which has managed to last for almost an hour. I am ashamed of the things I have done because of this game, but I guess I do like playing it. It is because of a dare that me and Richard shared our first real kiss after all. I am not positive that we would have ever became the couple if it was not for this game.

"It is my turn," I exclaim gleefully as I adjust myself on the floor between Nightwing and Bumble Bee. It is not until I look over my friends to decide who I should chose, that I notice we all look the ridiculous. Them sitting here in their suits, and me dressed in my royal attire. I must admit, this is the strangest we have ever looked while playing this game. Ignoring it, I finally settle my eyes on Gar and mischevious grin crosses my face.

"Gar, do you wish for the truth or the dare?"

"Give me the truth, baby," he exclaims. He has picked dare everytime he has chosen. I was hoping he would chose the truth.

"Are you in the love with friend Raven?," I ask and everyone freezes, besides Gar who begins to choke even though there is nothing in his mouth.

"I... I ummm," he begins to cough a fidget, as he glances back and forth between Raven and I, but before he is able to answer I hear a knock coming from the room's door.

"I'll get it," Gar say quickly before fleeing to the door. I glance at Raven, who is glaring at me. I flash a sheepish smile before turning my attention to the door just in time to see a royal guard enter the room.

Everyone stood to their feet, just as the guard bows to me. _"Grand Ruer, I have been sent to tell you that it is time to address the people."_

_"Very well. Shall you escort us? I am not positive where to go."_ My father gave speeches from a number of different spots, and I do not believe it was clarified which one I am supposed to be at.

He nods. _"I shall."_

I turn to my friends. "It is time for the addressing of the people of Tameran and the claiming."

They nod, and I take Nightwing's hand before motioning for everyone to come as we follow the guard from the room. He leads us through a winding series of corridors until we arrive at a square room with a large balcony at it's end and I can hear cheers from the crowd outside.

"Richard, I am feeling the flys of butter," I whisper into his ear.

He rubs my tummy, like he does when I eat to much. "It's okay, were gonna be here the whole time," he assures me, giving my hand a light squeeze.

I smile lightly before taking a deep breath and continuing on my way to the balcony. Once we reach the outside, the first thing my eyes find is my K'norfka, who looks to be waiting to me.

I approach him, Nightwing at my side and my friends trailing behind us. "Greetings K'norfka."

"Hello, little one. Are you ready?," he speaks in English, for my friends benefit I assume.

I glance Nightwing who smiles at me. "I am," I say confidently, looking back at my K'norfka. As long as Richard and my friends are here, I am sure I will be the okay, despite the abundants of the nerves that I am feeling.

He nods at me. "Very well, then we shall begin," he replys in his loud voice before turning to the crowd. When they see him appear over the balconies edge the cheering becomes slightly louder, knowing it is time to begin.

"People of Tameran," he bellows, "It my honor to itroduce Grand Ruler Koriand'r"

The crowd's cheers manage to become even louder. I release Richard's hand before walking to Galfore's side. Once I am visible to the thousands of Tameranians on the ground they become so loud that it is almost is deafening. I stand silence until they quiten then, Remembering how my father used to start speeches, I begin. _"Greetings my people,"_ I say and the cheers once again erupt. I raise my hand to quiten them, which they almost instantly do. I wish that worked on Richard when he is doing the fussing.

_"I am excited to be home and honored to be standing in front of you as your new Grand Ruler."_ Even though none of that is true it is expected of me to say it. If I said what I truly feel it would probably not be good.

"_I am joyful that the war with the Gordanians is finally over, and let us take a moment to honor each Tamereanian warrior who lost their lives for this Planet, and pray that they are welcomed at X'hal's gate."_ Everyone closed their eyes and fell silent for a moment. Nightwing and my friends do not know what I am saying, but they copied everyone else.

I wait around ten Earth seconds before I say anything else. _"Now, I have an announcement to make. As I am sure you all know, I am expected to marry Prince Karras very shortly, and while he is a noble man," I grimace just saying that, "I have fallen in love with a great warrior of Earth during my time away, and tonight I will envoke his right to challenge by proclaiming him as my chosen."_

Gasps echoed from the crowd, but none of them dare say a word. I turn back to Nightwing and motion him to come to me. He does as I instruct, and comes to my side where I grab his hand before turning back to the large crowd. _"This is Nightwing of Earth, and I claim as my chosen from today on,"_ I proclaim with no hesitation. What I do next probably should have been discussed with him first, but it did the slipping of my mind.

Pulling him into me somewhat forcefully, I bite down hard on his neck, causing him to yelp in surprise and I would imagine pain as well. When I pull away, I inspect the mark to see I have drawn blood, making it an adequate bite.

"You bit me," he exclaims as his hand rubs across the mark.

"I claimed you," I correct him. "Now you must do the same," I say arching my neck to give him better access.

He looks unsure for a moment, his eyes glancing from my face to my neck, but then he leans in a bites down, but much to lightly.

"Harder," I command. "You must leave a mark."

He takes in a breath from his nose before clamping down, much harder. I feel him cringe, most likely because he taste the blood in his mouth.

When he pulls away his face grimaces at the wound he gave me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to draw blood."

I inspect it with my hand, feeling the teeth marks and the warmness of blood. "You did good," I comfort him, smiling reassuringly.

Galfore speaks up. _"It has been decided. Our Grand Ruler has selected her chosen."_ The crowd trades glances in dead silence. I knew it would not be a popular decision so I am not suprised.

Galfore looks down at Nightwing. "Nightwing of Earth, do you evoke your right to challenge?"

"I do," he says with no hesitation.

He nods and turns back to the crowd. "_Then it is decided, he shall face Karras in combat. When shall this challenge take place Grand Ruler?"_

If this were not such a serious matter, I would laugh at Galfore for calling Grand Ruler. I just does not sound right. _"Three days. The challenge shall take place in the grand arena."_

_"So, it has been spoken, so it shall pass,"_ he bellows once more.

For some reason, this excites the crowd and they burst into cheers once more. I guess they probably believe Nightwing shall be easily defeated, but they do not know him like I do. If Nightwing is to be defeated, he will give everything he has in the process. I am not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing as of yet.

A raise my hand once again and they quiten. _"Also, my chosen nor my companions,"_ I turn a motion for them to step forward, which they almost reluctantly do, _"are to be touched in anyway. If you desire to obtain the Earthen language,"_ I grab the Flash and pull him so that he is next to me, _"this is the only one you may do it from."_ Wally obviously has some idea what I am saying because he begins to blow kisses to some of the females in the audience. I almost laugh at the strange looks they give him, not knowing what the gesture means.

I release Wally, but he appears to be to focused on the females to move. For some reason I wonder if this is what Richard was like before he met me. It is very satisfying to know you can change someone so drastically. My attention refocuses on the crowd before me. _"It has been a honor addressing you, and I wish to let you know that I shall do what is best for Tameran no matter the situation,"_ I say loudly. I decide to leave out the part that I am not best for Tameran. I shall leave that to later. _"I thank you all for coming, and sleep well knowing that Tameran's future is bright."_

I salute them, to which they all return, before intertwining my fingers with Nightwing's and walking away from the balcony's railing, our friends following behind, besides Wally who had to be pulled away by Raven.

"You could have warned me about you all were vampires before we got here," he jokes, as he continues to rub his free hand across the mark.

I giggle. "We are not the vampires. Biting is how we claim are mate here."

I see Gar look at Raven out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't even think about it," I hear her discourage him, which causes me to giggle even more.

"Well, the next time you're about to sink those razor blades you call teeth into me, give me a little heads up first."

I laugh. Richard is not funny in the traditional sense like Gar or Wally. He does not do the joking a lot, but somehow he still manages to make me laugh more than anyone I have ever met.

Once back inside the room we all pause when we see Karras standing there, that devious smirk on his face.

"Well, it appears as if you have sealed your pet human's fate," he says as he approaches.

"I suggest you seal your mouth before we get this challenge started a little early," I hear Nightwing growl from beside me.

I grab his hand tighter, so he cannot get away. "Karras, why have you come here?"

"I simply wished to see if you were actually going to go through with this claiming. It confuses me."

"What does?," I ask, not understanding.

"If you truly are in the love with this human, then why would you bring him here to even risk his death? I do not understand, it does not make sense to me," he says. I can tell he truly does not understand, even though there is layer of the cockiness there.

Before I can say anything Richard replys to him. "You're right, you don't understand." He looks at me, and I can tell he is staring deeply into my eyes, even through his mask. "Love is about being willing to climb mountains to be together. It's about not letting any obstacle you come to in life keep you apart. Putting their wants and needs ahead of your own. Being willing to give up everything for them at any moment."

My breath hitches and my heart sores. I begin to feel to the flys of butter in my stomach like I did when we first met. Where is the tummy rub when you need one?

He looks back at Karras and his eyes narrow. "She didn't want me to come, but she let me because she knows I need her to even have a chance at any kind of happiness, and I know that my happiness is more important to her than anything, just as her's is to me. So, you're definitely right Karras. You don't understand, and that's the very reason that you're going lose. All you have at risk is the throne, I have the one thing I can't live without to lose, and if you believe for a split second that I'm not willing to fight to my last breath to keep it, then you are are sorely mistaken.

No one says anything, but I am positive that is because of they are stunned. Richard has always been good with words, but that is the most beautiful and truest thing I have ever heard. Karras cannot seem to find any form of retort, so Richard just smirks and leads us past him. I am now sure of one thing, and one thing only. Nightwing is in Karras's head, as they say.

Wenseday January 30th 1:00 AM - Corridor seven

Normal POV

After arriving back in Kori's room, the group hung out for awhile. Since there was no television they passed the time by making fun of each other, and Wally telling story's of Richard, who he affectionately referred to as the Boy Blunder. Kori didn't understand why that was funny, or why Richard got grumpy after. However the story about the time Robin got stuck in a chimney amused her greatly. Richard was always so perfect, it was nice to know he did a lot of stupid things as well.

Around ten everyone began to disperse to their own rooms, Gar being first. Something was definitely up with him, but no one could be sure what.  
Everyone else left not long after, leaving Richard and Kori to star gaze on the balcony late into the night.

Raven was awoken at some point in the night by a knock at her door. She wasn't exactly sure what time it was, but she was positive that it was to late for anyone in the right mind to be up. Grumbling under her breath, she rolled out of bed an approached the door, fully prepared to send whoever disturbed her slumber straight to hell.

When she opened the door she found a somewhat nervous looking Gar standing there. "Gar? Is something wrong?," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shifted nervously from foot to foot. "No, nothing's wrong. I just need to talk with you."

"Could it not have waited till the morning," she questioned with a glare.

"No, it can't. I need to do this why have the courage."

"DO what?"

He took in a deep breath. "Okay, you know how Kori asked me if I was in the love with or however she put it?"

Raven tensed slightly and felt her heart began to pound faster. Was she nervous? She so didn't do nervous. "Umm, yeah?"

Gar's hand absently ran up and down the back of his head. "Well, that stuff Dick said about the climbing mountains to be with someone, and being willing to give up everything at any moment for the person you love... That's how I feel... I mean I'd be willing to do that," he said, unable to meet her gaze.

"Ohh umm, what are you saying, Gar?"

"I... I'm saying that I think... well, I know that... I love you, Rae," he studdard.

Raven's eyes widened. Her mouth opened, but no words come out. Did she love him? Would she be willing to give up everything for him at a moments notice? To climb a mountain just to be by his side?... Yes.

"I... I love you too."

* * *

**Nice moment at the end there, but next chapter something that could end very badly is gonna happen. Major feels coming. If you want the story to continue, review.**


	28. Spear Through The Heart

Chapter 28 - Spear Through The Heart

**Way more happy with the reviews from the last chapter. Much more insight and personal opinions in them. Keep that up. This chapter is very emotional and... well I'll let you see for yourself. I'm very proud of myslef for how I wrote it. 405 reviews for an update.**

Thursday, January 31st 10:00 AM - Kori's room

Kori's POV

After a very late night spent out on the balcony, Richard and I went to bed with the hope of sleeping late. I had no prior engagements to next day or meetings I had to attend, so we thought we may spend the day together with our friends, but our plans rarely do the working out, and today was no exception.

I lay sprawled out on top of my still sleeping boyfriend in a tank top and his jogging pants, that he complains I have taken over. I no longer sleep naked, which I know Richard does not like, saying he likes the feel of my skin, but Bee says he is just being charming and all he really wants to do is grab my breasts. I believe she correct in her assessment. I am trying to adapt to Earth's culture, and I have found that neither Raven, nor Bee, nor Babs sleep naked, so I assume it is not normal, no matter how much Richard insists all females do it.

I found that I enjoy to do the teasing of him. Strolling across the room naked only to put on clothes frustrates him greatly, so now I do it on purpose. He makes the cutest faces when he is grouchy.

I absently play with his hair, as I think about those sweet words he said last night. I did not believe it to be possible, but I fell even more in love with him at that very moment. He is so sweet, and I consider myself lucky to get to see a side of him that no one else does. X'hal, I cannot wait till we are married!

A dreamy sigh escapes my lips and I consider waking him, but before I have the chance to, their is a loud beating at our door. "Koriand'r, Nightwing of Earth, is time to awaken," I hear Galfor call.

Richard leaps up, startled by the sudden nose, and nearly throws me from the bed. "What's going on?," he asks frantically as he reaches for his mask and places over his eyes somwhat lopsidedly.

I cannot help but to giggle as I adjust it for him. "We are awake K'norfka."

"I wish to speak with you two at this moment," he calls from the door.

"Very well, we shall be out shortly," I reply.

I can see Richard's eyes widened behind his mask. "Galfore? Oh my God, he is going to kill me," he exclaims quietly as he trys to flee the bed, but my hands hold him in place.

I laugh. "Do the relaxing boyfriend Richard. Galfore is aware we are having sex."

He almost chokes. I wonder if all Earth males make that sound when they are nervous?

"You told him we were having sex?,"

"No, but we are chosen. I am sure he knows."

"So, he's not going to kill me?"

"If we do not hurry he very well may kill both of us," I respond half jokingly.

"Uhh, right," Richard nods before scrambling to put on his suit that laid at our bedside.

I make no changes to my wardrobe. It is only my K'norfka and it is not necessary for me to wear my royal attire in front of him.

When Richard finally manages to put on his suit we open the door to find my K'norfka standing there, a very determined look in his eyes.

"Is something wrong?," I ask him sweetly, just in case I am in trouble.

"No, nothing is wrong little one." He glances at Nightwing. "I only wish to borrow your chosen for the remainder of the day."

Nightwing gulps and a giggle almost escapes me. "Whatever for?," I ask trying to hide my amusement.

"I wish to show him some of the traditional Tameranian martial arts and train him more extensively to help him prepare for combat with Prince Karras," he informs.

That is actually an excellent idea. Galfore is a far more experienced warrior than I am, and I am positive he can show Nightwing things that I do not know. Nightwing looks at me, and though he is silent I can see his eyes beneath his mask and they are begging me to save him.

I flash him a cheeky grin before turning back to Galfore. "I believe that it wise. Nightwing would be very appreciative to learn from a warrior such as yourself, would you not, Nightwing?," I question, turning to look at him with my best innocent alien face that has gotten me out of trouble many times.

He glares at me before turning to Galfore. "Umm yeah, that would be... great," he responds forcing a fake smile.

"Then let us go," he bellows before grabbing Nightwing by the shoulder and pulling him out of the room. As he is drug down the corridor he turns back to me and pokes his tounge out.

I know he is not truthfully upset with me, so I just wave and mouth 'I love you' before heading back into the room. I do hope my K'norfka does not damage him, but I am sure Nightwing will be the okay. He can learn quite alot about Tameranian fighting styles from Galfore.

Deciding to start my day now that my boyfriend has been abducted, I locate my suit case and change into a clean tank top, the shorts for the booty, and my glorious purple boots. Richard told me that it was pointless to bring them, but I could not help it. I love them, and I believe I would miss them if I were away from them for three weeks. I know that is truthfully sad, but oh well.

The rest of the day I occupied myself with a number of activities. That morning I had the girl talk with Raven and she told me that Gar said he loved her. I was most excited for them. Love is truly glorious even though it comes with it's heartaches and frustrations. After lunch I helped Wally doing the picking up of the girls. It is not easy to translate some of the things he says to them. He however did get a number of the lip contacts from a few females... and one very large man. He did not wish to do the picking up anymore after that.

Not to long after Wally went to do the sulking, I realized just how bored I was. I miss television so much, and do not even do the getting me started on the mall of shopping. The only thing that is keeping from losing my sanity is that Richard and my friends are here. I truthfully am afraid of what shall happen if Nightwing is to be defeated.

I would never have such a discussion with Richard, but I know either way I shall not be Grand Ruler very long. I have decided that I shall rebel if he is to lose. The worst they can do is kill me, and that truthfully does not bother me. Without Richard there is no happiness and without happiness life is not worth living. Death would only mean comfort to me. At least I would Know Richard would one day join me at X'hal's gate, and no one can take us from each other then.

Thursday, January 31st 3:00 PM - Tameranian grand arena

Normal POV

Galfore slung the pouncing Nightwing off of him and into the air, with such power that it would rival Superman's.

With his cat like reflexes, Nightwing flipped himself in mid-air, so that he land gracefully onto his feet. They had been fighting for almost an hour, and Nightwing was sure his heart was about to burst, while Galfore didn't appear tired in the least, but after all he hadn't really been doing all the acrobatics that Nightwing had.

"Come again," Galfore boomed as he retook his fighting stance.

Nightwing, breathing heavier than he ever had in his entire life, charged at the giant man in front of him.

Galfore swung his sledge hammer of a fist with all his might at the human, but Nightwing evaded, leaping over the blow and managing to land two swift kicks on the giant man's chest and rib area.

Galfore, seemingly unaffected by the blows, turned an tried to front kick Nightwing in his chest, but Nightwing rolled under the forceful attack and managed to get under the extended leg. Forcefully pushing his body off the ground, he lifted tree trunck sized leg upward, while at the same time sweeping the man's other leg out from under him, causing the giant to fall with a loud thud.

Nightwing, remembering how Kori told him Tameranian's are very sensitive over their necks, quickly drew a night-a-rang and placed the blade of it to Galfore's throat.

The Tameranian warrior looked utterly stunned. Had he actually just been bested by a human? He couldn't move or escape this situation. It was true. He had just been defeated. Out of all the races in the universe, it was a human who had finally deafeted him. Not even in his wildest dreams could he imagine such a thing.

A small smile crossed the giant's face. "I yield."

Nightwing dropped the night-a-rang to the ground, before falling off the man onto his back, feeling like he had just ran ran a marathon, while pulling a two ton bus the entire way.

Galfore stood from the ground and studied the exhausted warrior. His bumgorf had chosen well indeed. Extending out his giant hand he pulled Nightwing to his feet before leading the warrior over to a bench to side of the sand cover battle ground of the arena. The two sat, and Galfore studied Nightwing until he managed to finally catch his breath.

"Koriand'r was correct in her assesment of you. You are a great warrior," he commented, a proud smile gracing his lips.

Nightwing took a huge swig of water before looking at him. "She speaks very highly of you as well. Says you're basically her real father."

Galfore's smile got just a bit wider, but he then grew serious. "I have always tried to give Koriand'r the love that she received from no one else. Her parents did not care for her, her sister is not... I believe the word is nice?." Nightwing nodded, so Galfore continued. "And her brother, Ryand'r, has been missing for many years."

He paused for a moment. "Koriand'r was very odd growing up, in fact to this day I have never met another Tameranian like her. She was very exuberant, and abundantly emotional. Because she was so different, she was shunned greatly by her father, so she spent most of her childhood days with me as I went about my business. She would float around behind me wherever I went and ask me and endless questions on whatever caught her attention."

Nightwing smiled lovingly as he imagined a tiny version of Kori floating behind this monster of a man and badgering him with question after question like she does him now. She hadn't changed at all.

"I would always do my best to explain things to her, and over our years together I grew to love her as my own. She may not be my blood, but make no mistake, she is indeed my daughter."

Nightwing continued to smile as he listened. Galfore obviously loved Kori, and knowing she had someone like this pleased him to no end.

Galfore looked at Nightwing, a sadness in his eyes. "You know of the Citadel, yes?"

His teeth gritted as he nodded. "Those monsters who..." he cut himself, not even begining able to bring himself to voice what had happened to her. "Yeah, she's told me of them."

He nodded. "When her father, the former Grand Ruler, gave her away to them my heart ached. I hated the man. He was nothing more than a coward and if the Gordanians had not killed him I would have done it myself one day."

Another pause, and the man let out a sorrow filled sigh. "When she returned to Tameran she was not the same girl she as when she had left. She did not fly often, her eyes were empty, and her smiles were fake. She was the farthest thing from the Koriand'r that I knew. Even up to the day she left for Earth she was not the same, but now she is as I remember her when she was a child, and that is because of you."

Galfore smiled at Nightwing. "I am most grateful that you have brought her joy, but I must warn you if you are ever to hurt her in any way I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less, but you don't have to worry. She's not only my girlfriend or chosen, but my best friend. We literally spend everyday with each other. I love her more than anything."

Galfore placed his hands on Nightwing shoulders, a smile on the giant's face. "That is good, now let us continue are training."

Nightwing's jaw dropped. "I thought we were done?"

Galfore bellowed a laugh. "Oh, you still much to learn Earth warrior. Now, let us begin."

Nightwing ground in agony. To many hours of this, and he wouldn't make it to the challenge.

Saturday, February 2nd 9:00 PM - Kori's room

Normal POV

Kori and Richard stood out on her room's balcony, watching the stars twinkle faintly in the sky above. Both were silent as could be, neither wanting to discuss the reality that tomorrow morning would bring. It was the day of the challenge. The day that would decide the rest of their lives. The day they dreaded, and yet couldn't wait for.

They had danced around the conversation all day, not only them, but their friends as well. Gar had been the only one to mention anything about it and the only responses he got when he did were uneasy shifts and glances. The air was a little thicker that entire day to say the least. Everyone tried to act like it was just another day, but the fact is it just wasn't.

Richard had been the quietest out of the group. He was clearly focused and had an air of seriousness around him that boosted everyone's confidantes slightly.  
Truthfully he was just acting that way for everyone else's sake. He really was just as nervous, scared, and anxious as the rest of the group.

Kori had all the faith in the world in him. After hearing that he had bested Galfore in combat, she was completely amazed. If Nightwing could handle a warrior such as Galfore than Karras should be nothing, but despite all the confidants that she had in him, their was a small part of her in the back of her mind that kept screaming 'what if?' What if he didn't win? What if he was killed? What if this was the last night they would ever spend together?

Did she really want her last night with him to be this? Standing out on a balcony and not saying a word to each other? No, she couldn't take it. There should be more than this, especially if these could possibly their last few hours together.

"Richard, let us stop this," she pleaded as she looked over at him.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Stop what?"

She motioned between them. "This. I believe in you with all my heart, but what if this is our last night together? Our last few hours? When the morning sun rises it shall be time for the challenge. Do you wish to spend those hours like this?"

His face softened and a sigh escaped. "No, I'm just trying to make this as easy as possible on you."

"Well, you are not making it the easy, you are making it harder. If we stand here and do not speak, do not touch, it is like you are already gone." A tear spilled over, and for the first time that day someone showed real emotion.

Richard couldn't imagine how hard this was on her. Working under Batman, he had been trained to remove all emotions from the situation in order to think clearly and rationally, but that wasn't Kori. If Kori was ever the rational one in the room shit had hit the fan. Like Galfore said, she was emotional.

He opened his arms to her. "Come here, beckoned." She fell into them and he held her firmly to him. "I'm not going anywhere, Kori. Tomorrow this will be over and we can go back to Earth, get married, have children, get old, and whatever else comes along the way.

"That sounds nice," she replied, her voice muffled by his bare chest.

"Yeah, it really does." He glanced at the bed in the room. Both of them had been avoiding because they knew that the bed brought sleep, and sleep brought the morning. Richard, forgetting about all that, lifted her and on instinct her legs wrapped around his waist.

He carried her to the bed where he laid her down before following her onto it. No more words were spoken that night. None were needed...

Sunday, February 3rd 10:00 AM - Tameran grand arena

Normal POV

Nightwing sat on a bench in a room that reminded him of the football locker room at Jump City High. His eyes were closed behind his mask and his head was bowed. Deeps breaths were inhaled before being released a moment later. He was centering his mind, shutting off the person and becoming the hero, something Batman always seemed to do in a blink of an eye.

Kori and his friends would be watching from a secluded balcony high above the battle ground. He knew how nervous they were, especially Kori. She had been pacing across their room nearly all morning, babbling things in Tameranian that he had no chance of understanding. She only calmed thanks to a little help from Raven, but even then she could still qualify as an emotional wreck.

He could hear the Tameranian crowd cheering loudly. He knew most believed they were about to see a massacre, but he was going to have to disappoint them. He had to win this, there was no other option.

Nightwing's attention was captured when Galfore entered the room, looking quite serious. "It is time," he said.

Nightwing stoicly nodded before standing and walking over to the man.

Galfore placed his hand on Nightwing's shoulder. "You are ready, yes?"

"More than ever."

The man looked him directly in his masked eyes. "Do not let her down."

"I leave everything I have out there."

Galfore nodded. "Then let us go."

The two men exited to the room before making their way down a tunnel like hallway with the bright light of the outside at it's end.

"When you hear your name please exit the tunnel and step to the center of the arena," Galfore instructed, and receiving a nod form Nightwing, made his way out.

When the crowd that numbered in the hundreds of thousands saw him enter the arena's battle ground, they erupted into an array of cheers. Galfore glanced up at one of the arena's balconies to find Kori in her royal attire staring nervously down at him. He was happy that her friends were surrounding her. She didn't need to be alone right now.

Glafore refocused on his assigned duty and turned his attention the crowd. _"People of Tameran, we are here today for a challenge that the winner of shall have the right to marry our Grand Ruler."_ Galfore turned to the tunnel on his left where he could see Karras leaning up against it's wall.

A low growl escaped him._ "Our first contestant has royal claim as spoken by the High Council. I now introduce Prince Karras."_

A smirking, shirtless Karras stepped into the stadium and the crowd exploded. He twirled the spear he had in his hand a few times as he glanced up Kori and winked.

She just growled and clenched Cyborg's wrist harder. He was so glad he didn't have nerve endings at the moment.

With Karras now in the center of the arena and now prepared for combat, Galfore looked back to the tunnel to his right, finding Nightwing standing with his bo staff already in hand. A smile crossed his face. The Earth warrior was clearly all buisness. _"And now,"_ he began, _"I introduce Nightwing of Earth, the chosen of our Grand Ruler."_

Nightwing hearing his name stepped out into the light of the arena. There was a mixed reaction from the crowd, some cheering, other reamaing silent. Nightwing heard nothing. All his attention was fixated Karras. He couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off his face.

As he centered himself in the arena, he looked up to the balcony to see Kori smiling nervously down out him. He could see her mouth move saying something in the area of 'I love you, N'laene.'

He gave her a reassuring smile before narrowing his eyes and turning back to Karras.

Galfroe who stood in between them, began to speak again. "This challenge shall only come to an end when one of you is dead or gives up. Is that understood?"

Both silently nodded as they stared each other down, like hungry wolves.

"Good. Prince Karras, are you ready?"

"Of course."

"Nightwing of Earth?"

Nightwing just nodded.

Galfore took a step back. "Then let the challenge begin," he bellowed and the crowd erupted even though the vast majority had no idea what he said, but his actions were probably clue enough.

Karras instantly thrusted his spear straight at Nightwing's head, but the hero back flipped away from it.

Karras took flight, but Nightwing took notice that his flight wasn't nearly as smooth and fluid as kori's was.

The prince darted and Nightwing spear first, but he rolled under the attack, managing to land a brutal kick right in Karras' gut as he did.

Karras lost control of his flight and crashed roughly to the ground. Before he even could make it to his feet Nightwing was attacking him with array of punches, kicks, knees, and elbows.

Karras fought to dodge the assault, but he found it difficult. The human was quick. Becoming increasingly frustrated, Karras lunged toward Nightwing, sucessfully tackling him to the ground. As he forefully landed back first he lost his grip on his bo staff, making the situation a lot worse than it normally would be, especially considering Karras was still armed with his weapon.

Up on the balcony, Kori released Cyborg's wrist and grabbed ahold of the balcony's metal railing, it almost instanly being crushed like a soda can in her hand.

The Tameranian raised his spear before thrusting it toward Nightwing's head. Nightwing managed to dodge the blow causing the spear to stick into the ground.

A punch followed, but Nightwing was unable to dodge this one. His head bounced forcefully of this sandy ground. Pain coursed through him and his vision clouded. He knew he couldn't take another blow like that or it would crack his skull. Remaining focused, despite the blood running down his face, he waited for Karras' next punch, which didn't take long to come.

Nightwing pinned the fist in between the hand of one of his arms and the elbow of his other just before the blow made contact. Using his speed and Brazilian Jujitsu training, he locked Karras into a brutal arm bar.

The prince's teeth cringed under the pain, but it was going to take a lot more than a simple arm bar to break him. Using his strength Karras stood to his feet, pulling Nightwing along with him. In one forceful motion Karras slung Nightwing, sending him flying through the air at least twenty yards before sliding across the sandy ground another ten. When he had hit the ground all his wind escaped him, leaving him momentarily incapacitated.

Smirking, Karras pulled his spear from the ground before approaching Nightwing, fully prepared to end this futal battle.

Nightwing saw him coming, but he just couldn't move yet. He glanced up at the balcony. The Flash, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were shouting at him, pleading with him to stand, Bee and Raven were looking on breathlessly, and Kori, the goddess he was lucky enough to have met, the girl who changed his entire life, was crying.

He thought of Bruce, his father, the words that he had said to him just before he had left. "I love you son, I know you can do this," he mumbled to himself as he reflected. He thought of Babs, Alfred, Selina, Tim, even Jason. All the people he loved. He wasn't ready to give them up, and the Karras guy wasn't going to take them away from them. A fire began to burn inside him, one like he had never felt. This would not end yet.

Karras rose the spear high into the air, the blade of it reflecting light into his eyes. Karras, with all his force lunged the spear downward.

A scream from Kori entered Nightwing's ears. He had to move! In a split second Nightwing rolled away from the attack, once again causing the spear to be thrusted into the ground. Before Karras was able to remove it once more, Nightwing was to his feet and through a vicious back kick that caught Karras directly in the chin.

The Tameranian stumbled backwards, but before he could recover from the blow, Nightwing spun in th air, and with all his force, delivered a monstrous spin kick that made contact with Karras' temple.

He hit the ground with a thud, and the next thing he new, something sharp was poking him in the throat. He blinked open his eyes to find that Nightwing had claimed his spear and was now standing over him.

"Yield," Nightwing demanded as he thrusted to spear slightly, sending a sensation of pain coursing through Karras' body.

When Karras said nothing another more powerful thrust came, managing to draw blood. "I yield," Karras screamed.

Galfore who stood off to the side bellowed, "the challenge is over, Nightwing of Earth is your victor."

The crowd sat in stund silence for a moment. Did a mere human just defeat a Tameranian? Suddenly they stood to their feet, erupting into cheers. He had earned their respect to say the least.

Nightwing took a deep breath. It was finally over. Everything was finally over. He tossed the weapon aside and turned to look at his beautiful Kori. Despite the fact she was crying, she was jumping up and down and clapping with that billion kilowatt smile on her face that he loved so much.

He laughed at her. He couldn't wait to return home, with no more interruptions they were free to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

Fate had other plans.

He had learned many things from Batman, but one lesson stood above all the other at the moment. Never turn your back on your opponent. He should have listened.

Karras embarrassed by his defeat, and angered that he had lost Kori and the throne, grabbed the spear at his side, and trusted straight up at Nightwing's back.

From the balcony above the Flash saw this, and with a breath of "oh, no", ran as fast as he could from the balcony down through corridors to the arena.

For the first time in his life, he wasn't fast enough.

By the time his feet reached the sand, the spear was protruding through the front of Nightwing's chest, red blood covering it's tip.

The Flash watched in utter horror as his best friend since he was ten, fell to his knees before toppling over onto his side. He was only vaguely aware on the gasps from the crowd.

On the balcony, everyone's eyes were wide. What had just happend? Nightwing won. This isn't fair! It was over! Tears feeling her eyes Kori flew down to the arena ground, landing at Nightwing's side. "Nononono, Nightwing," she said shaking him. "Baby, please."

No answer.

"Nightwing!," she yelled as she shook him more forcefully.

Again no answer.

She ripped the mask off his face to find his barely open eyes glassy.

"Richard! answer me this instant!," She pleaded, her tears now falling like a Summer rain.

Nothing.

Wally was at her side in seconds. On his knees, he slapped Richard's face lightly. "Hey buddy, wake up."

Still nothing.

The Flash's heart began to beat rapidly as he slapped Richard again. "Damn it, wake up!"

Wally through his mask off as warm tears fell from his eyes. He checked his pulse, and his breath hitched. No, it couldn't be. Not now. Not Like this.

"What? Is he alive?," Kori asked demandingly.

Wally's eyes shut tightly as he broke down.

That was all the answer Kori needed. Her heart shattered at that very second. Tears fell endlessly and she was only vaguely aware of the rest of her friends dropping to their knees beside her, all breaking down beside Raven and Vic, who were trying to remain as calm and rational as possible, but failing miserably. She didn't even notice Galfore's giant hand on her shoulder.

Karras stood to his feet, a satisfied smirk on his face. "I told you I would kill him."

Wrong thing to say.

With glowing eyes of pure rage, Kori let out a feral scream before darting at him like a missile in flight. She rammed her shoulder directly into his stomach, crashing him into the wall behind him with such force that it was like being hit by a train. She pinned him against it by his throat squeezing every bit of life out of him.

"You have took everything from me. My best friend. My chosen. My entire life. It was over. He defeated you, but you attacked him like a coward. You do not deserve life," she roared.

Karras looked at her through terrified eyes, unable to say a word.

With all her strength she squeezed Karras' neck until it snapped before tossing his lifeless body to the ground and once again falling to her knees, leaning her head against the arena's wall.

She cried, and cried, and cried. But the tears couldn't bring the man she loved with every piece of her soul back.

* * *

**I promised feels, I wasn't kidding.**


	29. PS I Love You

Chapter 29 - PS. I Love You

**This chapter's sad, and I'm really happy with how it's written. We're gonna look at the roller coaster of emotions Kori's feeling. Great reviews last chapter, a lot of emotion in them. I really should start killing more people it got like 30 reviews. 435 reviews for an update. Truthfully my goal is to make you cry before you finish reading this chapter. Let's see how that goes.**

**Kstar- Your review made me laugh :).**

**just me- Thank you, male, 18, Georgia**

**J.A.M.B- Good ideas and thanks for the very detailed review. The spelling mistakes are usually a result of me typing a 5'000 word chapter in a little over day, but there should be far less if any. I just figured out this web site had a spell checker. *Sheepish smile.* I'm not the most observant person.**

**D- straight to the point and blunt... I like it.**

Tuesday, February 5th - Friday February 15th - Royal Palace

Normal POV

**Pain.** That was all she felt. A somberness so deeply rooted inside of her that it couldn't even be described as sadness.

After killing Karras, she watched through her tear filled eyes as Cyborg removed the spear from Richard's chest, before hurriedly carrying his lifeless body off to the medical bay of the arena. She remembered him screaming demands, telling everyone to move out of the way. Only him and Raven were rational enough to be allowed inside the room, everyone one else was just a wreck.

Kori and the rest of the group waited in the waiting room just outside the medical bay's door. Wally was inconsolable, and Bee and Gar weren't doing much better, but there wasn't a word in the English language to describe how Kori felt. She had just lost her entire world in a matter of seconds. He should be here. The challenge was over. It just wasn't fair. Why must it have ended that way? They were going to spend the rest of their lives together, get married, have children, grow old. He said so himself,... but now this happened. Oh, why did he leave her?

Hours passed before Raven and Vic finally emerged from the room, both looking just as somber as everyone else. Raven said she did the best she could, but it was just as she feared. The spear had penetrated his heart, and it was just a waiting game now. They had managed to get his heart started, but it wasn't looking good.

Kori begged her to do something, to send her inside his head again, but Raven said he wasn't in a coma like last time, and there was nothing else she could do.

Kori knew what that meant. She had lost him. He was gone.

That night she sat by his bed side, ran her hands through his hair, talked to him as if he could hear her, even though she knew he couldn't. She told him how much she loved him, what their wedding was supposed to have been like, what names she would have liked to have named their children. Just anything that came to her mind. At some point during the long night she fell asleep. She prayed to X'hal that when she opened her eyes the next morning he would be awake.

He wasn't.

...

...

...

**Alone.** She just wanted to be alone. For everyone to stop saying it was going be okay. That things would get better when they wouldn't.

She had locked herself in the medical bay all day, not allowing anyone besides Raven in, and that was only because she had to check his vitals and do a healing session.

There was no one she wanted to see that wasn't Richard. Not this body laying on the bed, but her Richard. The one that held her at night. The one who watched movies with her until she fell asleep. The one who had loved her and shown her kindness unlike anyone she had ever met. The one who could get on her last nerve at times, but she loved more than words could describe. The one who gave her all her happiness.

If she couldn't have him, she didn't want anyone.

...

...

...

**Anger.** She was angry at herself. Angry for letting all this happen. Angry for letting Richard come. He should have stayed away!

Her anger gravitated to others around her. Lashing out at them very uncharacteristically for things they done or things they didn't do. No one retorted. They couldn't know the pain she must be in, so they just took it.

She was furious at Karras for stabbing him. Her only happiness came from him being dead.

Raven for not saving him. She should have done more. Should have tried harder!

Wally for not being fast enough. He could have ran quicker. He could saved him, but he didn't.

All of Tameran for their culture. They were the cause of his death. If it was the last thing she did the High Council would pay, and pay dearly.

Richard for leaving her. Why wouldn't he just wake up? Did he know the pain he was putting her through?

Then once again herself. It was still all her fault that any of this happened.

...

...

...

**Remembrance.** Old memories full of things they did together filled her mind. She played back the conversation they had at the lunch table the day they first met. Him moving her into his house, that eventually would become their house. The beautiful emerald necklace he gave her that still hadn't left her neck. Their first kiss. Finding out he was Nightwing. Going to Gotham to meet his family... Everything.

The memory were the only thing that could make her smile. She was so happy when she was with him. She looked through pictures on his phone. Hundreds of moments captured in time, most of which involved her. She laughed a little at a picture where he had caught her dancing in her room, singing at the top of her lungs about how if you liked it you should have put a ring on it as she did. She looked absolutely absurd and he had sworn he deleted it. She should have known better.

There was a few videos on the phone, and curious to what was on them, she clicked on one and an image of Richard's face appeared on the screen. He looked very dishevelled, almost in worried. She had listened with great interest as he began to speak.

"Saturday, October thrid, recording session number one," he stated the date. Kori was surprised. That was such a long time ago. "So, Kori's gonna be knocking at my door in like two hours, and I'm gonna tell her I'm Nightwing. Crazy, right?... We've became so close, closer that I ever thought I would be with any girl that wasn't Babs. I mean I am honestly in love with her, and it's scaring the hell out of me."

Letting out a sigh, he leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm scared she's gonna break up with me. I mean I lie to her all the time. I wouldn't blame her if she just gave up on me. I know she has some kinda secret as well, but I mean, how bad could it be, right?"

If this wasn't so sad it would be amusing.

"I guess sometimes you just have to hold your breath and jump into the water, and hope you don't sink. We'll see how it goes." The video clicked off, and Kori instantly moved to the next one.

"Monday, October thirty-first, recording session number two." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. Judging by the darkness behind him it obviously had been late when he had done the video. "So, Kori made me take her the tricking or the treating as she called it. She went as wonder Woman. God she looked so sexy in that costume."

Kori smiled.

"If it wasn't so freaking cold outside I might say I actually had a good time. It was pretty funny to watch some of the people's expressions when an eighteen year old girl showed up at their door wanting candy. She actually managed to get three buckets full. Anytime someone gave her only a couple of pieces she would give them her puppy dog eyes. I'm glad I'm not the only one those work on."

He had chuckled as he thought of something else. "At one house, a guy dressed as Freddy Krugar was on the front lawn. She refused to get out the car, saying something like 'do you wish for me to be killed as I sleep?'. I told her it was just a guy in a mask, but she was not having it. I love how she can be like a kid sometimes. It's just so cute."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "God, do I love her. Seriously, everything about her is just... I can't even explain it. I love the her smile, her eyes, the way her face gets red when she breaks something, the way she can't cook to save her life, but she trys so hard, the way her eyebrows scrunch when she is confused, just everything."

Realizing he was rambling he refocused. "Anyway, the point I making is," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar black box, and opened it revealing the diamond ring she was currently wearing, "I'm really serious about her, and after talking to myself for like the last hour I think I'm ready to give this to her, I just got to find the perfect moment. She deserves that, and so much more." With that the video ended.

With that one concluded she clicked on the next. Again Richard's face appeared on the screen in front of her. "Tuesday, December twenty-sixth recording session number three," He took a bite of the chips he was eating before continuing. "Christmas is finally over. Thank God! Me and the Titans went to the Watchtower for a Christmas party on the twenty-third, and boy was it eventful. As soon as we walked through the door Zatanna was feeling on me. Not a good start to the night."

Kori agreed.

"After that Gar was going bug eyed over Wonder Woman and Superman, Kori was dancing with everyone in the building... including Speedy," he frowned at that. "Vic and Bee were doing things on the dance floor I want even begin to describe, and Raven had to spend the whole night chasing Gar around."

He paused, eating another chip. "If that wasn't bad enough, the next day we had a Christmas party of our own and Kori decided she was going to cook." He grimaced and for some reason Kori smiled. "It wasn't... bad exactly, but next year I think we'll go back to Gotham for Christmas and leave all the cooking to Alfred. On the bright side, Kori loved Christmas morning. I managed to get a picture of her face when she opened her phone. I love seeing her smile. It's like it makes the whole room just a little bit brighter."

He laughed a little. "Instead of going the easy route, and going to the mall to buy me something, she painted a picture of us and our friends and gave it to me. I have to say she is really talented. She could probably make a career out of it if she wanted to."

He then turned serious, and paused in thought. "I've decided I'm going to give her the ring on New Years. The city's doing some kinda big firework show like they did last year, so I think that would be a really nice moment. Hope she likes it." The video stopped, and Kori looked down at her ring with a sad smile.

Kori moved on to the next. She could tell that when his image popped up that the background was that of the ship they had traveled to Tameran on.

"Monday, January twenty-eighth recording session number four. So, basically it's been over a month since I done one of these, and a lot has happend. Me and Kori are engaged, The Titans are a somewhat fuctional team at this point, and Kori's been called home to Tameran." He glanced around the room. "Actually we're on our way there right now."

A deep sigh escaped him. "For the first time in my life I'm terrified. Not of this Karras guy, I'm pretty sure I can take him. The only thing that scares me is that 'what if?' factor. I mean if I make a single mistake it could be over. I don't wanna lose Kori... I can't lose her."

He was quite for a moment and Kori could see the glitter of a tear in his eye. "Most people wouldn't understand. They would say that she's just a girl, there's plenty of them out there, and it's stupid to go to such lengths for someone, but those people couldn't be more wrong." He shook his head as a tear fell. "She isn't just a girl. She's my best friend, my girlfriend, and as corny as it is to say, she's my everything."

Kori smiled lovingly.

"Don't get me wrong, she's weird... really weird."

Her smile fell and she frowned at the phone.

"But that's just another reason why I love her. When I met her, she was so different from all the other girls, so shy, so nice, that it just drew me in. She isn't perfect, and she doesn't try to be... It's very refreshing to have a girl who isn't afraid to be who she is without trying to change because society considers her a little strange. Honestly she's everything I could ask for and more, and if I make it back from this, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life trying to deserve her."

One more. It was Nightwing on the screen this time instead of Richard, and she recognized his surroundings as one of the locker room's at the arena. This had to be taken just before the fight! "Kori, this is a direct message to you." She gasped. He raised the mask off his face, and she could see tears were already in his eyes.

"If your watching this, it most likely means I didn't make it... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, I tried so hard. I know I did." He paused long enough to take in a breath of air. "Tell everyone to not worry, that I'm in a better place. Tell them to stop crying, I'll see them again some day. Tell them that I love all of them. If you return to Earth tell Bruce I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough, and despite how much we fought that he was a great father, and I love him."

Tears began to roll down his face. "Tell Babs to keep fighting, I know she will get to one hundred percent, and that I'll always love her. Tell Tim to be a good Robin, and eventually I want him to take my place as Nightwing. Tell Alfred that he has always been a grandfather to me and I wished I had spent more time with him. Tell Selina that she will always be my mother, and I hope her and Bruce get married really soon. They deserve each other."

Another pause. "Tell Gar to take care of Raven, or the other way around. I love both of them. Tell Vic and Bee to cherish what they have, because it can be taken a way from you just like that." How well she knew. "Tell Wally that I love him, and to find someone who is going to really make him happy. He's my bestfriend and I want someone to take care of him just like you take care of me."

He took a rough breath. "And finally, you..." His voice was shaky and she could tell he was fighting his tears. "I'm gonna miss you so much, and I want you to know that I'll aways be with no matter what. Do me a favor. Be happy, that's all I want. Don't dwell on me, move on, learn to love again. The house, my car,... everything, it's yours. Live long and well."

His hand reached to stop the video, but he paused just before cutting of. "PS. I love you." There was a sadness so deep in his voice that it broke his heart all over again.

She cried.

...

...

...

**Depression.** She felt empty. The pain was gone, replaced by a deep nothingness. She didn't eat. She didn't move. She didn't talk. She didn't hope. It was over. He was gone, and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. She stared vacantly at the world around her, which had became nothing more than a twenty foot room in the last week.

His music had become her only friend. The sound of it filled her ears and she mumbled the words along with the song.

_"I'm wide awake, but I'm not feeling anything, now that your gone. Left me with every piece of my broken soul._

_Sitting here alone, not a feeling inside of me. Now that your gone, the darkness is all that I can see. No moving on, your every in single part of me."_

She repeated those two lines over and over. They described how she felt perfectly.

Her friends tried to comfort her, to make her smile, but without Richard there was no smile on her face, no happiness in her eyes, no joy in her soul, no love in her heart... There was nothing.

She wished she could just die. At least then the darkness that clouded her mind and heart would go away and she wouldn't have to live the rest of her life with this giant hole in her heart where so much love had once been.

...

...

...

**Panic.** She was setting by his side in the medical bay when the monitor flat lined. A loud screeching beep sounded throughout the room. Kori didn't know what was going on, only that a moment later Raven and Vic burst through the doors and forced her to leave.

She didn't know what was happening. Why had the machine been making that sound? Why did Raven and Vic look so worried when they forced her out?

She asked Bee. She wished she hadn't. The answer she got completely broke her.

Saturday, February 16th 8:00 AM - waiting room.

Normal POV

Kori sat in the waiting room along with Wally, Bee, and Gar, absently playing with the diamond ring on her finger. After a long night with no sleep there was still no word on Richard's condition. Vic had only been out once and the only information he gave was that the next twenty-four hours were going to be critical for his survival, but the pain in his voice when he said told her all she needed to know.

For the first time she noticed just how badly everyone was hurting. When they saw the final video on Richard's phone it crashed a wrecking ball into any emotional walls they had tried to build up. Wally was a wreck, Gar was wordless, and she hadn't see anything even close to a smile on Bee's face.

The room was dead silent. She imagined if anyone had any tears left all four of them would be crying, but after ten days of pouring your heart out you eventually run dry.

Everyone's attention was captured when the waiting room door opened and Galfore entered the room. He slowly walked took a seat beside Kori, lightly placing a hand on her shoulder. "How are you, little one?"

For some reason that simple question sent Kori over the edge and she managed to find tears from somewhere in her. "I miss him so much," she replied, burying her face in her hands.

Galfore just swallowed. "He is strong, he shall pull through."

She just shook her head. "I am tired of believing that. Ever time I begin to hope my heart only breaks once more."

Galfore sighed. "He loves you very much."

Kori raised her head and looked over at him. "He loved me very much," she corrected. "Richard is gone. Everyone says it is going to be the okay, but it is not. It shall never be the okay again."

Suddenly Wally exploded from is his chair, his face one of anger. "Dick isn't dead yet, and I'm so tired of hearing everyone talk like he is. I've known him for almost nine years and I guarantee you he's fighting to live. Stop doubting him, all of you!"

Everyone stared at the normally go with the flow Wally in disbelief. He was the last person they expected an outburst from.

Gar was the next to say something. "He's right. We need to believe in him. We got to trust he's going to pull through."

"He has not opened his eyes in eleven Earth days. Why should I hurt myself more by believing only to find every morning that he has still not awoken? Why continue to put myself through such heartbreak?," Kori yelled, though her dry voice could barely be carried.

Galfore stood. "That is what love is Koriand'r, believing in someone no matter how much it hurts to do so. No matter if it breaks your heart, you must believe."

Kori blinked. That was by far the deepest thing she had ever heard Galfore say. She suddenly felt ashamed herself. Had she really quit believing in Richard so easily? Was she really so selfish to not want to believe in him because doing so was ripping her more apart with each passing day?

No... She had faith somewhere inside of her. Richard would wake. She didn't know when, she didn't how, but he would. He wouldn't let her down, he wouldn't leave her. He never had before, so she just had to continue to hope, continue to believe that his eyes would one day open, and they would spend the rest of their lives together, start a family, live happily ever after just like in the movies.

She had to ignore that rational side of her that said life isn't a movie, and it does not always have a happy ending because if she began to think rationally she would surely break down again.

She sighed. "You are right." A light smile played at her lips. "He will awake, I feel this."

Glafore smiled along with the rest of the group. Suddenly the sound of the waiting room door opening once more caught everyone's attention.

A royal guard entered the room and bowed. _"Grand Ruler, the High Council requests an audience with you as soon as possible. They know you are grieving your chosen's loss, but they say it is important that they meet with you."_

Kori's eyes narrowed. _"My chosen is not yet lost,"_ she growled.

After seeing what the Grand Ruler had done to Karras, the guard didn't like that look she had in her eyes. _"My mistake. I am only telling what I was told to."_

Kori sighed. It wasn't the guards fault. _"My apologies, I am under much stress. Please tell the High Council that I shall be joining them shortly."_

_"I shall,"_ he said before standing and quickly exiting the room.

"What did he say?," Bee questioned.

"They wish to speak with me. I am not sure of what," Kori replied.

"Do you wish for me to go with you, Koriand'r?," Galfore asked.

"No, I shall be the okay," she assured.

Galfore nodded before retaking his seat. "Very well. If you have any problems find me."

She gave a half hearted smile. "I shall."

Saturday, February 16th 9:00 AM - High Council's Chamber

Kori's POV

I walk into the High Council's chamber, finding all ten members of the council seated and waiting on me. I step to center of the room and turn to face them, my eyes narrowed and my fist clenched. They have chosen a bad time to call me here. _"Why have you asked me here?"_

Niro stands from his seat. _"Grand Ruler, we would like to inform you that in light of Prince Karras and your chosen's death, we have selected a new suitor for you to marry."_

I cannot believe this. They actually believe I shall marry another? My eyes begin to blaze green and Niro takes a step back. _"You will listen to me, and you will listen well. My chosen is not yet dead, and if he dies I shall still not marry anyone. You may attempt to capture or kill me, but I promise you before either of those things are accomplished I shall kill all ten of you, and if you doubt me just ask Prince Karras."_

I see him swallow and glance at the other council members uneasily. _"Please Grand Ruler, I mean no disrespect, but you know the rules of our culture."_

_"Yes, I do know the rules,"_ I growl. _"Nightwing defeated Karras. I am no longer obligated to remain here, and I shall not. I am going to return to Earth rather my chosen is to survive or not, and anyone who trys to stop will me join Karras at X'hal's gate. My home is not here, it is Earth, where my friends are and where my chosen's family is."_

Niro grits his teeth together. I know he believes me to be naive, and that may be true, but I am far from stupid. My father was once Grand Ruler, I know Tameranian law. Before he has a chance to reply, Vic bursts through the door.

_"Outsiders are not aloud in here,"_ Niro shouts.

Vic obviously not understanding or caring what Niro has to say, looks over at me.

My heart freezes in my chest. I do not like the look on his face or the tears in his normal eye.

"Kori..."

**The line "PS. I love you" killed me, hence why I used it as the title. The chapter was originally called The Fallout.**


	30. Good-bye

Chapter 30 - Good-bye

**Arche two is over! Is he alive or dead? All answers coming in this chapter. I was originally gonna drop the bomb in the last chapter, but what would be the fun in that? 465 reviews for an update. As soon as we hit 600 the review cap is off... unless I get greedy. Make sure to read the author's note at the bottom.**

Saturday, February 16th 9:30 AM - High Council chamber

Kori's POV

"kori...," Vic says.

"What has happened?," I ask, the worry evident in my voice.

"Dick, he's..." My heart rises into my throat as I anticipate then news I have been expecting to come at at any time. "He's awake." A smile crosses his face and I notice his tears are not of sorrow but of happiness.

My eyes widen and my heartbeat quickens to an impossible rate. I replay what he said in my mind just to make sure that I heard it correctly. "Please tell me this is not the joking," I plead with him. I surely cannot take it if it is.

He shakes his head. "No, I ain't joking. He woke about ten minutes ago."

I feal my heart soar, and a huge smile crosses my face. I then feel tears of joy begin to trickle from my eyes. "So, he is the okay? He is going to live?," I ask frantically.

"We're not out of the woods yet... but yeah, I think he is gonna be alright. That is if you don't maul him to badly when you see him," he says, I think jokingly, but I am sure it is a real concern. When I become excited I lose control of my strength at times.

Letting out an 'eep,' I rush over to Vic and leap into his arms, crushing him in a hug. "I must see him at once," I exclaim as soon as I release him.

He nods with a smile before taking my hand and leading me out the door.

_"We are not done here,"_ I hear Niro call as I exit the chamber.

_"My chosen is waiting on me, I am more than done here,"_ I call back. At this point I do not care what they say.

It seems to take a life time to reach the medical bay even though I am moving rather quickly... some would say running. The flys of butter have became eagles flapping their wings in my stomach. I am nervous, excited, and anxious all at once.

From just beyond the medical bay's door as we approach, I hear wally proclaim his love for Richard, which would make me laugh if I were not in the emotional state I am currently in.

Finally walking through the door, my heart skips a beat when I see his eyes are open, though barely. Our friends are all around him, Wally hugging him, Bee holding his hand, and Gar holding a very exhausted Raven up.

I see him notice me, and a light smile plays across his face. I assume that is all he can muster, but it is enough to set me off.

"Richard!," I squeal, before flying over like a jet and tackling Wally out of the way so that I may be beside him. I know Wally loves him as well, but he has had his turn to do the gushing. It is now mine.

I bury my face in his neck, and for some reason I am not sure of, I begin to cry. I feel his hand run through my hair and him whisper 'shhh' into my ear.

"Come on guys, lets give em a minute," I hear Vic call from the doorway, followed by Wally saying "Don't die on me while I'm gone, okay?"

Richard nods against my head, and then I hear the sounds of exiting footstep, the door shutting shortly after.

Now alone with him, I begin to cry even more. I do not know what is wrong with me.

I feel Richard's lips against the top of my head so I raise up and crush my lips into his. The kiss is full of want, passion, sorrow, and every other emotion I have experienced in the last eleven days. When I break away, I look him over. His hair is a mess, his eyes are dull, his skin is pale, and he is absolutely the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

I run my hands trough his hair as I smile down at him, still teary eyed. "I missed you so much. Do not ever leave me again."

He smiles a little. "I want. I'm here," he says. His voice is very weak, almost a mumble, but it is the most glorious thing I have ever heard.

"Oh X'hal, I love so much," I proclaim, before hugging him tightly to me. I almost fear that if I let go he will die.

"I Love you too."

"Do you remember what happened?," I ask him once I have finally released him.

He thinks for a moments before replying. "Most of it. What happened to Karras?"

My heart briefly stops. Oh, this is not good. I truthfully had forgotten about Karras. I consider lying to him, but we have made the deal, we do not lie to each other on issues such as this.

"Richard," I begin hesitantly. "I have done something bad."

His eyes open a little more and he looks confused, but that could just be because he is on the killers of pain medication. "What do you mean "bad,"" he asks me.

I shift nervously and drop my eyes to floor. "I thought you were dead, and then he seemed so proud of himself for killing you. I became very angry and I lost control. The next thing I was aware of was me holding Karras against the stadium wall by his neck, and then..." I trail off, not wanting to explain any further.

"You killed him?," he asks in disbelief as he trys to set up.

"I was so angry, Richard. I had just lost everything in a few seconds. What was right and what was wrong no longer mattered to me," I attempt to explain.

When he does not respond I become even more worried so I continue my nervous ramble. "Please understand that I was not rational, and you truly cannot be angry with me because what would have you done if you had to watch someone kill me then listen to them gloat about it in front of you?"

"We don't kill Kori," he says sternly and I cringe. "I didn't kill zucco when he killed my parents, I didn't kill the Joker when he killed Jason, and I didn't kill Slade when he tried to kill you. It's wrong. We can't judge who lives and who dies. It's not our place. If we kill we cross a line that makes us no better than them."

Tears fill my eyes, this time of sadness and anger. "You believe me to be like the man who killed your parents? The joker? Karras? Slade? I am like them?"

A deep sigh escapes him. "I'm not saying that. I'm saying what you did is wrong no matter the circumstance."

"I did not kill for greed, or power, or evil. I killed because I just watched the man I love die right in front of me," I say, almost yelling without intending to.

"You killed for revenge," he retorts.

My fists clenched together. On some level I know he is right, but why can he not see that what I did, I did for him?

In a fury on turn on me heals and storm out of the room. I am angry because he now thinks I am just like the people we try to stop, and yet I am sad for the same reason. Is what I did justifiable? I do not know the answer to that, but right now I wish to be alone.

I have learned through my many months with Richard that there is no use for us to talk while we are angry with each other because it just results with me crying and him locking himself away in a room for hours. I hastefully walk past my friends, ignoring their questions on what happened and where I am going.

Maybe if I go somewhere and do the clearing of my head everything will be the okay later.

Saturday, February 16th 10:00 AM - Waiting room

Normal POV

Gar glanced from the door Kori had just stormed out of to Raven who was standing beside him. "What was that about?"

"My guess is Dick found out she killed Karass. I'd be lying if I said I didn't know that was gonna happen."

Wally chimed in. "She should have lied. That's the key to a healthy relationship, lying to get of trouble," he said, sounding very sure of himself.

Bee frowned at him. "Like you know anything about a relationship. Your just as big a man whore as Dick was before he met Kori."

Wally just smiled widely as if that were supposed to be a compliment.

"So, are we gonna do anything?," Vic asked to mainly Raven.

She mauled it over. "They'll work it out themselves eventually, but I really don't wanna fly home with them arguing about moral ethics the whole way. I'll talk to Dick, who wants Kori?"

Wally abruptly stood from where he was seated. "I got this," he proclaimed before zipping out the door in a blur of red and yellow. Exactly two seconds later he was back. "Where is she by the way?," he asked with a sheepish smile.

Raven closed her eyes for a moment before reopening them. "Her room's balcony."

No quicker the he said "gotcha," was he gone again.

"You sure he was the best person to go talk to her?," Bee asked.

"Not really, but it's worth a shot," Raven shrugged before turning and walking through the door of the medical bay.

When she walked in she found Richard laying flatly on the bed, a pillow over his face.

When he heard the door shut, he raised the pillow to find Raven now sitting in the chair beside his bed. He grumbled something under his breath before laying his head back down.

"So why are you mad?," she asked even though she knew.

"She killed Karras. We don't Kill," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

Raven rolled her eyes before they began to glow white and black energy coated the pillow, removing it from over his face, earning a glare from him. "You're mad because she killed him because she thought he killed you? I think her reaction is justifiable."

"We don't kill, Raven. It's wrong," he retorted.

"Wrong to humans. She isn't human. Look at her culture, killing someone isn't viewed here like it is on Earth. Just because you were raised to live by a certain moral code, doesn't mean she was. You have to look at it from her view point. In the blink of an eye her world came crashing down. Her mindset wasn't a rational one."

Richard just sighed. Why did Raven alway have to be the voice of reason?

"Where is she?," he asked.

"On the balcony in her room. Wally went to talk with her," she replied.

Richard's eyes widened in horror. Out of the people that could have went, why on God's Earth did it have to be Wally?

Meanwhile on the balcony, Wally came to a skidding stop right beside Kori, who was looking out into the red sky.

She looked over as him as he adjusted his arms on the balcony's rail so he could lean on it beside her. Once comfortable he turned to look at her. "So, come here often?," he asked, wiggling his eye brows beneath his mask.

Kori glanced at him with an odd look. How could she come here often? She had only been on Tameran two weeks. "Not really," she answered matter-of-factly.

"A shame, the skys so... red. He looked from the red blanket above to over at her. "So, what's up?"

"My boyfriend is the douche of bags," she answered with a frown.

Wally burst into laughter. "That he is, but you got to love him."

"I love him very much, but he is impossible to do the dealing with at times. I tried to explain to him that I was enraged when I killed Karras, but he says killing makes me no different than the Joker or Slade. I am not like them," she defended herself. "Yes, I may have killed for revenge, but I had lost everything. I did not care what was wrong or right at the moment."

Wally let out a sigh, becoming serious. "Dick's pretty serious about that no killing rule, but he is Batman's kid after all. Ever since Dick was a eight Bruce has been forging him into a copy of himself both physically and mentally. One day, probably sooner rather than later, he's gonna be Batman and that comes with impossible expectations. When something goes wrong in Gotham, it's not the mayor's fault, it's not the police force's, it's not the city officials, it's Batman's."

Wally looked over at Kori to find her clearly interested so he continued. "Bruce has always tried to prepare him for what he knows is coming. Some would say he done to good of a job."

Kori thought it over a moment before saying anything else. She understood why he was angry, but she still didn't think she was wrong for what she did. "Do you believe what I did was justified?"

He shrugged. "I really can't answer that. I've never been in love like you two before. I don't know what I would do if I faced that situation, but I can almost guarantee I would be pissed enough to do it. Rather I'd act on it or not is a different story."

Kori sighed. "Do you think he will forgive me?"

"Oh, yeah," Wally assures, waiving his hand dismissively through air. "He's kinda like an overgrown baby who just woke up from a long nap, a little grouchy and probably needs to be burped."

Kori laughed at the analogy. Wally may be a little hyperactive, but he really was a people person.

He extended his hand out to her. "Come on, let me take you back to your douche of bags boyfriend."

She laughed more. "Very well."

Saturday, February 16th 10:30 PM - Medical Bay

Kori's POV

When I walk back through the door of the medical bay, Richard is now sitting in the middle of the bed, looking a mixture of tired and contemplative.

When he sees me enter he gives me a half smile and pats the spot on the bed next to him.

I look at him unsurely for a moment, not wanting to argue anymore, but seeing he is relaxed, I walk over and take a seat. "I will not apologize for what I did," I say definitely. It is an odd way to start a conversation I know, but I wish to clear that up before we get started.

"You don't have to. Raven kinda explained things to me in a way that I can understand. I was just a little tired and grouchy I guess."

I beam a smile at him, glad the argument is over before it really got started. I love Raven, she is the only who he will listen to at times. "Wally suggested that you most likely just needed to be burped."

Richard frowned before a chuckle escaped. "Whatever you do don't listen to anything Wally says... ever."

I giggle and kiss him lovingly on the lips. He may be the douche of bags, but he is my douche of bags, and I love him.

We lean are foreheads against each others for a long time before he says anything else. "So, what happens next?"

I think it over for a moment. Truthfully I had myself so convinced that he would die I have not thought about what is to happen after. "The High Council has lost all authority on the matter, so now I am free to do as I wish. I must select a Grand Ruler then we are free to return to Earth," I inform him. "I shall call for an address tonight, and will announce the knew Grand Ruler then."

"Oh, you know who you want to replace you?"

I nod. "Yes, I knew who was going to take my place before we even left for here."

"Galfore?," he questions.

I smile and nod. "He is very wise in the way of our people, and I think he will make an excellent Grand Ruler."

He yawns very loudly as he nods.

"You are sleepy, yes?," I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, figure I wouldn't be so tired after sleeping for so long, but I'm so exhausted it's ridiculous," he responds and I see his eye lids begin to get heavy.

I do not think I wish for him to go to sleep. What if he does not wake up? "Must you go to sleep? Could you not manage to stay awake for a few more hours at least?"

He shakes his head and lays back on the bed. Outsretching his arms he beckons me to lay down with him. "Come here. I wanna cuddle."

"If I do you must promise me you will wake up," I say.

A light smile crosses his face. "I promise."

That is all I need to here. I lay my head on the pillow beside his, and he throws his arm over my waist. I inch closer so that we are stomach to stomach, and no time later he is asleep. "I am glad you are back," I whisper before kissing his forehead. As I stare at this stubborn, infuriating, complicated man that I love, it has never been more clear to me that he is mine and I am his for the rest of both of our lives. Perhaps I shall get my fairytale ending after all.

Saturday, February 16 7:00 PM - royal palace

Kori's POV

I stand in the room just outside the balcony where I am to address the people of Tameran for the second time and final time. Galfore is at my side and Nightwing and my friends are behind me. I told Richard to not come, but does he listen? No, of course not. He said he wished to listen to my speech which is ridiculous because he cannot even understand what I am saying.

I believe the only reason he really wished to come is because he knew I did not want him to. This is what I do the dealing with everyday, but I must admit I missed it very much.

Looking back to make sure he is the okay, and seeing the he is being helped along by Vic and Wally, I look up at Galfore.

"I believe I am ready," I state.

"Very well, I am most curious to see who you have selected as Grand Ruler."

A knowing smile crosses my face. "You shall see soon enough. Let us begin." I stand tall and raise my head high before walking toward the balcony and looking out over it's edge. The hundreds of thousands of Tameranians below look up at me curiously, which is expected considering I have not been seen since the challenge.

"Greetings my people," I exclaim with a smile. It his hard not to smile when you are as happy as I am at the moment. Hearing my enthusiasm, the crowd begins to cheer. I raise my hand and they quiten instantly. I still wished that worked on Richard.

"The reason I have called for this coference is because I have a few things to say." I look over my shoulder and Nightwing and motion for him to come to me, and he does so with the help of Wally and Vic. I hear gasps from below. I assume that it was widely believed that he had perished.

I wrap my arms around my chosen, supporting most of his weight, which is an easy task thanks to my strength. Turning my attention back to the crowd, I notice some appeared amazed that he is alive let alone standing. A cannot stop the satisfied smirk that crosses my face. Everyone doubted him, including myself, but he proved all of us wrong and I could not be more proud to call him my chosen.

Refocusing on the situation, I begin. "My chosen, has defeated Prince Karras in combat, and therefore has obtained the right to marry me, and we shall, but not here." I hear the crowd begin to trade whispers and I raise my hand to silence them once more. "My home is not Tameran, it is Earth. My heart is there, along with my chosen and my companions."

I pause, smiling to myself. "It is the Grand Ruler's responsibility to do what is best for Tameran, and that is surely not me. I am far to young to have any idea how to rule and no one can deny that, so I have selected a new Grand Ruler to take my place."

"This man is far more capable than I am. He is the greatest warrior of our planet, and the wisest person I have ever met, far more capable than I am." Out of the corner of my eye, I see my K'norfka's eyes widen in realization.

I turn an motion for Galfore to step forward, a huge smile on my face. Once he is at my side, I remove the silver crown from head and float just enough off the ground so that I can place it on his head while still keeping ahold of Nightwing, who I am not sure has any idea where he is at the moment. The killers of pain Vic gave him before we came were rather strong.

I study Galfore's utterly stunned face for a moment before looking back at the crowd. "I now give you he who is truly best for Tameran's future, Emperor Galfore."

The crowd below traded glances before dropping to their knees in a bow. "All hail Emperor Galfore," they echoed.

Galfore, recovering from his shocked state, looks down at me and I can see a slow smile spread cross his lips. "This is what you want?"

My response is to bow, pulling Nightwing too the ground with me as I did. I am sure I saw the glitter of a tear in his eye, but it quickly vanished and he returned his attention the crowd. "I am beyond honored and astounded to receive such a position, but I shall makes this promise, I will return Tameran to it's former glory." The crowd cheered loudly, much louder than I had expected.

Galfore is of the warrior class, not the royal as I am. I expected backlash, but the people of Tameran are smarter than I gave them credit for. They can see that no one could lead this planet through these troublesome times like this man before them, and I am happy to leave Tameran in such hands.

After a short ceremony, the night came to a close. From a common room I listened to Galfore speak of what of he is going to do for the planet for nearly an hour, and the conversation would have went much longer than that if Nightwing hadn't fallen asleep on my shoulder.

After saying good-night to my K'norfka, and telling him what time we would be departing for Earth tomorrow, I carried Nightwing bridal style to our room. If he were awake he surely would be complaining about this, and I must admit it somewhat amusing to see a girl as tiny as myself carry this 6'2, 215 pound man around the royal palace as if he were a sleeping baby.

After stripping him into underclothes and tucking him under the covers of our bed, Vic placed a portable heart monitor on him, which worried me that he was still in danger of dying, but he assured me it was just to be on the side that is safe... No wait, safe side. Yes, that was it.

After wishing my friends a pleasant sleep, I took a long shower to calm my mind. Now that this was all finally over I really did not know what to do with myself. With no longer having to worry about being called back to Tameran I was free to truly live for the first time in my life. It was like the weight of the world have been lifted off my shoulders. No longer could anyone make me do something I did not wish to do.

My mind began to to focus on the future. I could imagine the glorious wedding I was going to have with Richard, our first child, possibly a second and third one following, growing old together. I cannot wait to partake on life's journey with him. It is all I have wish for, truthfully since the day he smiled and said 'hello,' and now it was in my grasps. Yes, this is my fairytale ending, but with the lives we lived there is always that possibility that this is only just the beginning.

Sunday, February 17 3:00 PM - landing pad

Normal POV

Kori and Nightwing stood in front of the same vessel they had travled here on, their friends already boarded. Glafore stood in front of them, one of his massive hands on each of their shoulders.

"I shall miss you Koriand'r," he said with a sad smile.

Kori wiped away the gathering tears in her eyes. "I shall miss you as well K'norfka, but we shall talk through transmissions everyday, and I shall visit at least twice a Earth Year," she promised.

The man smiled lovingly down at her before turning his attention to Nightwing. "I expect you to take care of her."

Nightwing smiled. "Trust me, she gets whatever she wants." How true that was. One bat of an eyelash or one look with those puppy dogs eyes and she could have the world at her feet in moments. Lucky for him she wasn't that kind of person. If she was he would have never fallen head over heals for her in the first place.

Galfore gave a brief smile before turning serious once more. "And if you are ever to break her heart..."

Nightwing interjected him. "I know, you'll kill me."

"Then we understand each other?"

Nightwing nodded with a smile before looking over at Kori. "I'll see you one the ship," he said before turning on his heals and walking up the metallic ramp. He thought they could use a moment to themselves.

Kori turned back to her K'norfka and floated up in the air to hug him. Tears finally escaped her as she buried her face in his beard. _"I love you."_

Galfore smiled warmly as he closed his eyes and carrassed her hair with his hand. _"I love you as well, little one. I am very proud of not only the man you have selected, but the person you are."_

She sniffled a little. _"I thank you for everything you have done for me. I am truthfully glad that I have left Tameran in your hands."_

_"I promise you that I shall restore Tameran to what it once was."_

Kori floated back and gave him a sad smile._ "I know."_ She glanced back at back at the ship. _"It is time that I depart_."

He nodded before drawing her into one more hug. _"Take care... my daughter."_

Kori beamed a teary smile. He was her father, just as Bruce was Richard's. Having the same blood didn't make someone your parent. Them truthfully loving you did. Her father never loved her, but Galfor did. He was her real father. _"You as well, my father."_

With that Kori turned and boarded the ship, leaving her past behind and now looking toward her future, which seemed to light up the sky with it's brightness.

As the ship took flight, Galfore wiped a tear from his eyes. He was going to miss her, but he knew just as well as she did that her home was Earth, she belonged with that mighty Earth warrior that earned not only his respect, but his daughter's heart.

* * *

**Important Authour's Note!**

**Yep, he's... for now. Speaking of which, I need ideas for little stories like in chapter 23. For example Heat, A Watch Tower Christmas, and Promise. It can be literally be anything you can think of, and from absolutely anyone's POV. I'm not just talking about the main characters. I could probably right a short from Kitten's POV if someone had an idea for that. Either PM or put it in the review. I already have three called 'The Silkie,' 'Silkie Sitting,' and 'Fading.' I'll let you rationalize what those are about.**


	31. The Dog House

Chapter 31 - The Dog House

**The reason I updated to today was because I am super excited for an upcoming chapter. It's very emotional. This chapter didn't go in the direction I expected it to, but those are usually my best chapters, and I think this is one. I certainly enjoyed writing it. 485 reviews for an update.**

**1. I just feel like reminding you all the Joker is still on the loose.**

**2. Next chapter is the one with a bunch of side stories that are cute, funny, romantic, and possibly serious, so send in your ideas. Oh, and to the guest reviewer who suggested that Dick teach Kori to drive... I love you.**

**3. One more chapter before all hell breaks loose for the final time in the story.**

Wednesday, February 20th 12:00 PM - Tameranian ship

Normal POV

Richard had slep nearly all of the last three days, and now as he paced back and forth across the common room of the ship, Kori, along with the rest of the group, found themselves wishing he would go back to sleep. They were nearing Earth, and after checking in with the Watch Tower, they would be picked up from the exact same area they departed from by none other than the Dark Knight himself.

That alone was enough to make Nightwing nervous. He knew his father was going to question him on the events that took place over the last three weeks, and he wasn't planning on mentioning that he nearly died... again. He had spent the last hour briefing the group about what questions he were going to ask, and exactly how to answer them. He was a master at this by now.

Kori becoming dizzy from watching Nightwing pace back and fourth, stood from her seat in between Bee and Wally and walked over to him. "Will you please do the relaxing?," she pleaded with him, putting her hands on his chest to halt him.

"Relax? Relax? Your'e telling me to relax? Do you know what we're about to deal with? He knows how to pick people apart with questions."

"It's true," the Flash agreed with a mouth fully of food, which Raven, who sat opposite him, got a good look at and grimaced. "I've watched him bring super villans to tears just be giving them 'the look.'"

"It shall be the okay. We understand you do not wish to worry your father. None of us will tell him what happend," she assured.

Nightwing knew that was easier said than done. They had never experienced a interigation from Batman. Could they take it? He hoped so.

Suddenly the ship came to a stop, and a moment later a guard entered the room. _"We have arrived in Earth's atmosphere, but we have not been given permission to land. Someone by the name of Superman wishes to speak with your chosen first," _he informed looking over at Kori.

She nodded._ "Very well."_ Kori turned back to Nightwing. "You must go speak with Superman before we may land. I do not believe the he trusts our guards."

"Someone has been hanging out with Bats to much," the Flash joked, earning snickers from Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Nightwing, ignoring Wally, nodded to Kori. "Alright." With that he turned on the heals of his black combat boots and followed the guard off to the contol room. Once inside he made his way over to speaker like object, similar to a hand radio with a cable at the end. "Nightwing to Superman."

"Superman here. Provide landing code," he instructed to make sure it was really him.

Nightwing fought not to chuckle. He really had been hanging out with Batman to much. "03116498."

"Just had to check. Glad to hear your back. Everything go well?"

"For the most part. All the Titans and the Flash returned with me so that's all that matters."

"Good, Batman was already preparing his case for why we should send a search and rescue party to Tameran. A few more days and he would have had the whole Justice League there."

Nigthwing let out a snort of laughter. No one could say Bruce didn't love him, even if he rarely voiced it. "Is he at the pickup point?"

"He and Oracle left the Watch Tower almost an hour ago, so he should be there by now."

Nightwing eyes widend behind his mask. "Babs is with him?"

He heard Superman laugh. "Yeah, and she is not happy with you. Apparently you didn't tell her you were going off the planet for three weeks. Says she called you a hundred or so times and when you weren't answering she asked Bruce where you were and... well, you can figure it out from there."

"Shit...  
," he mumbled under his breath, knowing he had a scolding coming.

"Alright good luck, landing promission granted."

The line clicked off, and Nightwing turned to the gaurd and nodded.

The guard understanding what he was trying to communicate moved the controls of the ship, while Nightwing made his way back into the common room. When he entered he look over at Kori, who had retaken her seat.

"Babs is mad," he informed.

Flash burst into laughter, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Oh boy, you didn't tell her about this did you? She is totally gonna kick your ass."

Nightwing frowned at him. "Some friend you are."

He laughs even more. "Me? You and Babs used to be like this, and you didn't tell her." He crossed his fingers together before looking over at Kori. "Boy, could I tell you some stories about them two. Like this one time I was staying a few days at the manor and I walked into Dick's room without knocking, and..."

Before he could finish Nightwing rushed over and covered his mouth before whispering something into his ear. Kori looked on as the Flash's eyes widened.

"Ummm, suddenly it just slipped my mind."

Kori sent a glare up at Nightwing. "I am sure it did."

He gave a sheepish smile, but before he could say anything, the ship came to landing, jarring everything slightly. He had never been more relieved in his life.

Everyone stood, grabbing their bags as they did. The hatch opened and in a single file line led by the Flash, who after what Nightwing just had told him, couldn't get off the ship fast enough.

Once they reached the sandy dessert floor, the large black Plane came into view, a stoic Batman and a not to happy Babs standing in front of it. On the bright side though Babs was standing, not a wheel chair in sight, but then again if she had her legs working that was just one more limb she could use to beat Nightwing to a pulp with.

Nightwing put himself behind Kori, like a small child would. He didn't want to deal with Babs right now, but considering he was anywhere from four to six inches taller than her, he could still be seen clearly.

By the time they reached the Batplane, the ship was already taking flight. Batman waited to the ship's sound had faded out before saying anything.

"How'd it go?"

It was a simple question. Not the least bit of accusation in it, but it somehow managed to make everyone nervous.

"It went fine." Nightwing took Kori's hand. "It was a pretty open and shut thing."

He nodded. "I see. No injuries?"

Nightwing waved his hand dismissively. "Bumps and bruises, nothing major."

Batman studied him for a moment, looking for any weakness with his trained eyes. Not detecting anything, he nodded once more. "Alright, let's go." He turned on his heels and leaped into the Batplane, everyone slowly following behind.

Nightwing let out a sigh of relief. He expected more, but then their was still the wrath of Babs to deal with.

After a moment it was only him, her, and Kori on the outside of the plane. She studied the couple, her eyes narrowed, her arms crossed over chest, and her foot tapping against the sandy ground. In other words, she was not happy at the moment.

Kori and Nightwing traded nervous glances. Even though it was around fifty degrees outside, both were sweating.

Babs raised her hand, holding up one finger. "Okay, one," she turned to look at Kori, "You're a princess?"

Kori began to twiddle her fingers together nervously. "Actually I was Grand Ruler for a very short time."

"And why wasn't I told about any of this?" She turned to look at Nightwing. "And how can you go off the planet without telling me? Do you know how worried I been?"

Nightwing sighed. He had two options here. He could nervously studder, or he could turn on his playboy side and charm his way out of this. He liked option two better.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around Babs and pulled her into a hug. She was caught off guard at first, but her hands somehow found their way around him as well.

Kori found the ground interesting. She wasn't overly happy about the display.

Nightwing began to speak. "I'm really sorry Babs, but we weren't even sure she would ever be called back and we didn't want to worry you."

It comforted Kori slightly that he used 'we.'

"I really missed you and I'm glad to see you standing. It really amazes me how much progress you made," he continued, lowering his voice.

Babs swallowed. "Thank you. I'm sorry for being upset, I was just worried about you... and Kori of course, especially when I heard they sent Wally."

"I can hear you," the Flash exclaimed from inside the Batplane.

Ignoring Wally as usual, he kissed Babs' cheek. "Everything's okay. Everyone came back with little to no injuries to report, so let's go."

She sighed, and released him from her hug, which Kori was secretly delighted about. She kept telling herself that if Babs was Raven or Bee this wouldn't be and issue, but he hadn't dated them.

"Alright, but next time," she poked him in the chest and he fought not to wince in pain, "if you go anywhere off planet, you tell me."

"Promise," he said, holding up his hand.

With a nod and a small smile, Babs turned back to Batplane. He saw that she was struggling to get in, so he came up behind her and lifted her up by her waist.

Kori didn't like where his hands were, but at least he had a pratical reason behind it.

With Babs in, he turned to Kori and extended his hand out to her. "Ready N'laene?"

She glanced at his hand before a smile appeared on her face. She took her boyfriend's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Yes, I am."

The Dog House

Thursday, February 21st 11:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Wally awoke in a guest bedroom at his best friend's house. After Being dropped off by Batman and Babs yesterday, he decided to stay over for a couple days, after all he didn't have to report to the Watch Tower till Friday, so he had a whole day to spend with his old friend.

Zipping down stairs, he quickly made a sandwich in the kitchen, nearly swallowing it whole before walking into the living room to find Richard sitting on the couch, watching t.v.

Wally walked over and plopped down beside him, throwing on arm over his shoulders. "Hey Richie-rich, where's Kori at?"

Richard shrugged. "Don't know. She woke me up at nine and said Bee was picking her up and she was going to be gone till this evening. I was to out of it to ask where she was going or what she was doing."

"Wow, way to keep track of your girlfriend," Wally teased.

Richard turned to him, frowning. "I don't have to keep track of her. Bee is with her and most likely Raven. Besides, the girl can lift an oil tanker with her pinky, I think she can handle herself."

"But what about all the guys that will be flirting with her? She is fiiiiine," Wally exclaimed.

"Not worried about that either. Ever since I started dating her ever guy in school has tried to take her way, and it hasn't worked yet. She doesn't understand pick up lines anyway." With that he reflected on something that she had told him almost two months ago. She said some guy told her she had been running through his mind all day, and her matter-of-fact response was "No, I have not. I have been in school all day, and how would I get into to your mind? I am not psychic."

He could only imagaine what the guy's face looked like after. Just another reason to love her.

He was drawn out out of his thoughts when Wally abruptly stood from the couch. "That's yet. Come on bro, she out having fun, let's go do something too," Wally pleaded.

Richard sighed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Let's go to the mall. There's always fine girls there," he reasoned.

Richard looked at his friend blankly. "I'm not going to pick up girls."

"Fine, come watch me do it."

"No."

A grin spread across Wally's face." Fine, I'll just tell Kori all the dirty little stories I know about you."

Well, that settled it. Forty-five minutes later the two were walking in the mall's front door.

As Richard looked around, he saw that Wally was right. There were a bunch of beautiful girls there, most in there late teens to early twenties.

They made there way to the food court and Richard couldn't help, but notice the seductive smiles he received as he passed by some of the girls. Six months ago, and he would have at least one, possibly two, coming home with him, but that wasn't him anymore. Kori had truthfully changed him for the better.

Richard and Wally took a seat at a circular table, and Wally began to scan the prospects around. So many beautiful women in one place. It was killing him internally.

He finally laid eyes on a blonde headed girl at a table just twenty yards away. A grin crossed his face and he stood from the table. "Watch this," he said, looking down at Richard before walking over to the girl's table.

Richard looked on as Wally began to talk. The girl was laughing, and seemed to enjoy his company. He saw her take her phone and them exchange numbers. Wally stood from the table and waved before walking back over to where Richard was seated. "That's how it's done my dude," he said confidently.

Richard waved him off. "Before I met Kori, I would have had that girl begging me to take her back to my place."

Wally grinned once more. "To bad she chopped your balls off, huh?"

"Just because I stick with one girl doesn't mean I don't have balls."

Wally raised up his hands. "Okay, if you say so. I mean it doesn't really matter, you've probably lost your game by now anyway."

Richard was become irritated at this point, and Wally knew it, so his grin got wider. "I'm the son of a billionaire, an All-American quarterback, and I'm hot. You honestly think I lost my game?"

Wally nodded. "Yup."

Richard gritted his teeth together. He hated being challenged. "Fine, pick any girl in here and I bet I get her number."

Wally beamed a Kori like smile at his friend before scanning the mall once more. He came to stop on a drop dead gorgeous brunette standing near the outside of a clothing store. "Her," Wally pointed.

Richard followed his finger to find one of the top five hottest girls he had ever seen. "Fine." Richard stood from the table and approached the girl.

She wasn't facing him and was oblivious to his presence, so he tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

She turned around and her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Hi, I apologize for bothering you, but I saw you from my table, and I just had to come talk you," he said with that charming smile that made any female who saw it heart melt.

She swallowed. "Umm no, it's fine. You're totally not bothering me. You're like Dick Grayson."

He let out a fake chuckle. "I am, and what's your name?," Richard asked as he glanced back at Wally, who was shaking his head vigorously and mouthing something. Richard, ignoring his friends strange behavior turned back to the girl.

"Umm, Courtney. Courtney Harris."

Richard smirked as he took her hand in his own, shaking it lightly. He looked her directly in her brown eyes the whole time and he could tell she was mesmerized by him.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen," he commented slyly. That was the biggest lie he had ever told. Nothing could compare with Kori's eyes.

The girls face turned beat red. "Your's are amazing too, but ummm... don't you... don't you have a girlfriend?"

On the inside he cringed, but he was trained by the most stoic person on the planet. He could hide what he felt well. "We actually just broke up," he said in the most believable way.

"We have, have we?," came an all to familiar voice from behind him.

Richard's heart stopped in his chest and he turned to Kori looking a mixture of pissed and hurt, a wide eyed Bee and Raven behind her. He wasn't even aware that the girl he had been talking to scampered off, not wanting anything to do with the situation.

"Kori, I..."

"Save it," she exclaimed, putting her hand up to stop him. "We did the breaking up remember?" With that she stormed off, tears already beginning to form in her eyes.

Bee glared at him. "You... mother... ahhhgh!," she screamed in frustration before running after Kori.

"Idiot," Raven barked before following behind.

Richard stood stund. Did that really just happen? Wally was at his side in seconds. "Dude, I told she was coming."

"I couldn't understand what you were saying," Richard retorted. "We need to get back to my house now."

Wally shrugged. "Whatever you say. You're in the dog house either way."

Thursday, February 21st 1:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard burst through the door of his house, completely ignoring Bee and Raven as he ran up the stairs. He'd let Wally deal with them.

When he entered his and Kori's room he found her standing by their bed, throwing close into a suitcase. Tears were falling from her eye, but he couldn't tell rather they were from anger or sadness.

"Kori, why are you packing your things?," Richard asked as he came up beside her.

She looked up at him and her tear filled eyes narrowed. "I may love you, but I will not let you cheat on me."

"I haven't cheated on you," he said, grabbing her hand, but she instantly jerked away.

"I heard Richard, you were doing the flirting with that girl. Do you not love me? Am I not good enough anymore?," she questioned angrily.

"Kori, of course you are," he replied in almost a pleading tone.

"Oh, so you have just become board and did not believe you would get caught, is that it?," she continued her anger filled rant.

"No that's not it. Wally was saying all this stuff about how I had lost my game, I was just trying to show him I could still do it. I'm so sorry."

"Do not blame Wally for what you did! It should not matter what he thinks of your game. My opinion is the only one that should matter on that subject," she yelled.

Richard hung his head "You're right. I got angry, and I did something I shouldn't have. It's my fault, and I'm really sorry for doing it and hurting you, but I swear to God, I have never cheated on you, or even thought about it."

Kori's anger still burned. "How am I to believe you when as soon as you are out of my sight, you go off and do something such as this?"

He didn't have an answer for that. She was right, it was that simple. "Kori, just please don't leave. I'll sleep in a different room or whatever, but don't leave," he pleaded and he could fill tears gather in his eyes and he didn't care enough at the moment to stop them.

Kori saw the tears begin to run down his cheek and almost gave in, but she needed this. "I must. You must decide what you want. I refuse to be with you if you act like this. I will follow your lead in combat, I will attend to balls of charity with you, but until you prove to me that I am the only one, we are over."

His heart shattered at that moment. She really did just break up with him.

Closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip, she grabbed her suitcase and walk passed him. He didn't stop her. Once she was out the door he fell to his knees and cried. Not a few tears falling down his face, but full out cried.

He felt hands wrap around him, and Wally voiced come in his hear ear. "I'm so sorry, man. I... I... this is my fault."

Richard shook his head. "No it's mine," he sobbed into Wally's shoulder. "I did this."

Wally ended up staying the next two days, despite his orders to return to the Watch Tower. His friend was more important than any other matter at the moment, especially because he felt responsable for the whole thing. He tried to cheer him up, tried to make him feel better, tried to make him smile.

It did't work.

Richard was able to function at least. He had been trained to block out emotions, to become heartless for a long period of time. He wasn't as good at it as Bruce, but it was enough to keep him going. He tried calling her many times, but she didn't answer. When he called Raven to see how she was doing, Raven's response was "no better than you." And that was true. Kori, who had been staying with Raven, was heartbroken and angry.

Bee and Raven were on totally different sides of the fence regarding the situation. Raven said she should just forgive him and that he really did love her, and Bee was in the process of convincing her to chop his balls off... literally. Kori was confused to say the least, and Richard's constant phone calls weren't helping any.

She wanted to answer so badly. She wanted to tell him she loved him, and was sorry for reacting the way she did, but then her anger would boil over and saying that it wasn't her fault, and that he needed to see that he needed her just as much as she needed him. She found herself actually looking forward to monday, because at least they could talk then.

Sunday night came around and Wally had to leave Richard. It hurt him to leave his best friend like this, but he had responsibility. With Wally gone, Richard sat alone in his big house. In his mind, his friends were mad at him, Kori hated his guts at the moment, and he was completely alone. He almost wished an alert would go off so that he could see her, but unfortunately all the criminals in the city must have taken a vacation.

At some point during his time alone he became bitter at his friends, bitter at Kori. He almost died for her, wasn't that enough to show how much he loved her? He guessed not.

When monday morning came around it was time to head back to school. He didn't even bother to go to Waffle House that morning. He wasn't welcomed there currently.  
Instead he headed straight to school. Vic's charger was already in front, with all his friends standing in front of it. He gritted his teeth as he parked beside it.

Without a word, he got out of his car and walked passed them. Kori's face was one of complete shock along with the rest of his friends, but he didn't care. He was angry. Irrational even. He wasn't going to play this game, he decided.

In first period he didn't sit at his normal seat. He sat in the back of the room by himself.

Kori was fuming as she watched Kitten and Britney talk to him, but he said nothing in response. It didn't take long for the rumors to spread that they had broken up. When anyone asked Kori she would say "no, we are still together," just so the girls wouldn't try to get with him. When they asked Richard they got a far more honest answer. "She dumped me."

Kori had never been more ready for lunch in her life. When Kori Gar exited their fourth period class, she wasn't surprised to find that Richard wasn't there, but she hoped he'd at least sat at the the table with them. She wasn't that lucky.

When she entered the lunchroom she found a sizeable crowd of girls gathered around a table. She didn't have to look to know who was over their. In a fury she marched over to the table, pushing passed the girls and found Richard sitting there, ignoring pretty much anything around him. With a forceful yank she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table of to one of the room's corners.

"What do you think you are doing?," she growled.

"I was eating lunch before you interrupted me," he said with no emotion in his voice.

"I did not realize eating lunch required the assistance of twenty girls," she retorted.

"For one, they came to me, and I haven't said a word to any of them, and two, it's not like you have the right to be mad. You're the one who broke up with me."

"But I love you, and you know this. The reason I broke up with you is because of girls. This," she motioned to the table full girls, who were waiting, not to patiently, for him to return, "is not going to help you."

He was become frustrated but hid it well. "I'm not arguing with you, Kori. If you can't see that I love you, then that's on you." With that he turned away, leaving Kori angry and hurt. She really did wish he would have given her that charming smile, and told her she was the only one he wanted. She would have accepted it, but he didn't.

By the end of Monday, it was pretty common knowledge around the school that the schools ex-playboy was back on the market, and the girls of Jump City High couldn't have been more happy about it. As kori walked down the hall after eighth period, she heard the whispers about how she dumped him, about how he was back on the market, ready to be taken, about how crazy she was for letting a guy like him go.

When he ignored her that morning she was irritated, When he sat at a different table at lunch she was mad, but now she was pissed. He was not on the market, he was her's. Wasn't he? As she put her stuff away in her locker, Brittney of all people approached her. "Heard you and Dick broke up."

Kori's fist clenched. "Who did you hear this from?"

"I asked Dick himself. He said that you dumped him and that he was single. I think I'll take another swing at him," she said with a grin.

Kori slammed her locker door shut. "You will not. He is my..." She couldn't finish because she didn't know what he was. Letting out a frustrated scream, she pushed passed a smirking Britney, and walked out to the parking lot with a purpose. She caught Richard just before he left. Opening the passenger side door, she got in before shutting the door behind her.

He watched stoically as she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't you in the wrong car?"

She ignored the question in favor of asking on of her own. "Why are you telling people we did the breaking up?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Because they asked me. You dumped me remember?"

"It was not supposed to be like this. The girls, they were not supposed to know," she retorted.

"Well, when we don't sit near each other, we don't talk, we don't even look at each other, it's not to hard to figure out," he droned.

Kori was more confused in that moment then she had been in her entire life. She didn't want to be with him until he showed her that she was the only one, but she didn't want ever girl in school trying to sleep with him either. "Why must it be this way? Why must it be so hard? Why cannot love be simple? Why can it not be the easy?," she cried, burying her face in her hands. She was so tired of crying.

His eyes widened and his stoic expression broke. Kori's tears easily crashed through whatever walls he had built up. He reached for her and pulled her over so that she was sitting in his lap. She didn't hesitate to bury her face in his neck and hug him.

He stroked her hair slowly. "Shhh, it's okay baby."

"It is not the okay. We are no the okay, and I do not know what to do."

He raised her head so that she was facing him. Looking her directly in the eyes, electric blue meeting emerald green, he said two words that made her heart skip a beat. "Kiss me."

For some reason she wasn't completely sure of, she did. She leaned in and placed her lips to his, and it didn't take long for tongues to get involved. It was the most passionately they had kissed in months. So much love, so much want, so much passion.

They only broke away when Kori's cell went off. Cursing in Tameranian, she glanced down at her phone to see that it was Vic. "Hello," she answered as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Hey Kor, where you at? We're standing at your locker."

Kori looked at Richard who was smiling at her. She smiled back without even knowing it. "I am busy at the moment. You may leave without me."

She heard laughter from the other side. "Back together with Dick?"

She stared at him for a moment, before putting her phone on mute. "Can you truthfully say that I am the only one you wish to be with and you have never done the cheating on me?"

"Kori, I love you more than I can say. I almost died for you, I wanna marry you. What I did at the mall was stupid. You're tha only girl I want, and I swear I have never cheated on you. I mean think about it, I could have brought any girl I wanted home with me today, but you're the only girl I want."

She smiled and unmuted her phone. "Umm yes, I do believe so. I believe this is mostly a misunderstanding."

"So, pizza?," Vic questioned.

Kori looked at Richard. "Would you like to go eat with our friends or do you wish to do more of the making out?"

Richard response was to reach for her phone and hang up before taking her lips in his own once more.

She pulled away just enough to mummer, "I hoping you would chose that."

"You know I really am sorry, right?"

"Shhh N'leane, stop talking," she said before rejoining their lips, only to pull away a moment later. "But you are still sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week."

He smiled. "Whatever it takes to get you to come home. I miss you."

"You do not have to miss me anymore."

The sun would go down before they left the parking lot.

* * *

**Leave your ideas. The less I have, the longer it will take to write the next chapter. Review.**


	32. The Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 32 - The Calm Before The Storm

**Filler chapter, right? Maybe not. I'm giving some nice moments, because after this a nice moment is gonna be hard to come by for awhile. There was some confusion by a couple of guest reviewers so I want to explain something. Kori cannot fallout of live with Richard. The reason he didn't mention that to Wally is because I don't think he would like that getting out, and this is Wally were talking about. So yes, her love is eternal, and she is not interested in any guy, especially Xavier. Hope that clears that up. Now on with the story! 505 reviews for an update.**

**Warning: Kansas bashing. You'll see what I mean.**

**Login to post- The shaded glasses of the sun will actually be showing up in this chapter**

**Guest- I don't think Richard would kill anyone. It's against his moral code. Kori however has no problem with it.**

* * *

**Driving Teacher(suggested by a guest reviewer who is a genius)**

Friday, February 28th 5:00 PM - abandoned parking lot

Normal POV

"Okay, put the car in drive, and slowly release the brake," Richard instructed. He had become tired of waking up at seven on the weekends to take Kori to work, so he decided there was only one thing to do. Teach Kori to drive. A task easier said then done. They had been in this empty parking lot since school got out, and she was making little progress, but that extra two hours of sleep he could have every weekend made it totally worth it.

Kori nervously did as instructed.

"Okay, now I want you to give it a little gas."

This is where things got out of control. Due to being so nervous, she forgot about her strength, and ended up slamming her foot down on the gas. The car took of with a jolt, heading straight for a metal pole. Both Richard and Kori to screamED at the top of their lungs as they watched their lives flash before their eyes.

"Take your foot off the gas and hit the break," he screamed in panic.

She did so as fast as she could, causing the car to come to a screeching halt.

Richard quickly moved the car into park before she had a chance to kill them again.

"Richard, I am sorry. This is most difficult," she said.

He leaned his head against the dash board, taking in deep breaths of air. Finally gathering himself after watching his entire play out in front of him, he reached into the back seat and grabbed two football helmets. "Put this on. It's gonna be a long day."

Needless to say, he would be driving her to work tomorrow.

* * *

**Jealous Part One**

Monday, March 3rd 7:55 AM - Coach Garret's class

Kitten's POV

I watch them walk into the room, holding hands and laughing as they talk about something stupid. He acts as if he is oblivious to the flirtatious smiles all the girls give him, but I know he sees them. What I don't know is why he chose her.

He could have any girl is this entire country, including me, but out of all people he choses the weirdest, strangest, most unusual girl possible. I mean I don't even know what she is saying half the time, but yet she has him wrapped so tightly around her finger that I'm surprised he can breathe.

Am I jealous? Of course I am. What girl wouldn't be? He walks her to class, carries her books, opens her door for her when she gets out of his car, that necklace around her neck is worth at least five thousand dollars, and he took her to freaking Hawaii for like a month! What guy does that?

It just doesn't make sense to me. Just seven months ago she was at the bottom of the food chain, and now she is famous, dating in my opinion the hottest guy on the planet, and has every boy in school is after her.

I pray that she slips up and cheats on him jut once, but she seems glued to him, like there isn't anyone in the world that could take her away, and that just irritates me even more.

There was a rumor last week that they broke up, but considering I saw them making out in the hallway just this morning, I highly doubt it was true. Nothing makes me sicker that watching a guy like him kiss a girl like her. I mean, she's not even that pretty, or at least she wasn't until she got all those nice close, and I would assume a hair stylist.

So am I envious that she has him? That she's the one he loves? Yes, but I'm not alone on that. Most girls in school hate her because of it. We wanted him, and we could have him for a night, maybe two, but somehow she got him for good, and I couldn't be more angry about it.

* * *

**Jealous Part Two**

Monday, March 3rd 7:55 AM - Coach Garrets class

Xavier's POV

They walk into the class room laughing and holding hands, and it couldn't piss me off anymore. Do I like her? Yeah, of course I do. Is it because she is with that douche, Dick Grayson? At first yes, but not anymore. After that one day at the lunch table I figured out that she is actually really nice, kinda odd to, but in a funny way.

And of course the most interesting, and in my opinion, most beautiful girl in school ends up Dick effin Grayson. I've tried to to sway her away, and when that didn't workout, I tied to steal her, but she always refuses saying she loves him and only him. I gag even thinking about it. She acts like she is gonna be in love with the guy for the rest of her life. We're in high school, and she acts like she is absolutely certain there gonna grow old and die in each other arms.

I can only imagine the lies he has fed this girl to get her so love struck. I mean I can almost guarantee he has cheated on her with at least ten girls, but she acts as if he flawless, and that really pisses me off. Why can't she see that as soon as a girl comes along with bigger boobs, a tighter ass, and a prettier face that she is going to be yesterday's news?

Am I jealous? Truthfully a little, but what guy wouldn't be? She kisses him before every class, she messages his shoulders during class, and she makouts with him after class! I mean c'mon, I would be lying if I said I didn't want that. So once again, am I jealous? ...Yeah.

* * *

**Never forgotten (suggested by guest reviewer, who is still a genius)**

Saturday, March 8th 1:00 PM - Kori and Richard's house

Normal POV

Kori sat all by herself in the living room, feeling very depressed. Richard had been very short tempered today, and had ended up locking himself in the Nightwatch, claiming he had work to do. Kori knew something was seriously wrong with him, but she didn't know how to ask. Whatever it was he obviously didn't want to talk about it and she really didn't want to upset him worse than he already was, so she thought it best just give him his space, which meant she was completely alone. She hated being alone.

Gar and Raven had went on a double date with Vic and Bee to the movies, so she couldn't hangout with them. She had asked Richard early that morning if they could go since she didn't have to work that day, but he ended up snapping at her, telling her he was to busy to go to some stupid movie. Usually this would have started an argument, but Richard never yelled at her, so she knew something was killing him internally.

Sighing, she picked up her phone from beside her and began to scroll through her contacts which were limited to Richard, Bee, Vic, Raven, Gar, Wally, Babs, and Donna, who was also known as Wonder Girl. She really needed to make more friends. She knew Vic, Bee, Gar, and Raven were busy, she still wasn't to happy with Wally, and she didn't want to disturb Donna, so that left only Babs, which wasn't a bad thing at all.

Smiling slightly she called the number and put the phone up to her ear. It took two rings for Babs to answer.

"Hey Kori, what's up?"

"My friends are busy today and I am most bored," she replied.

"I see. Is Dick doing okay? I tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer."

Kori cocked her head to the side. "Do you know why he is so upset?"

There was a brief pause on the other end. "You don't know, do you? Today is the anniversary of the day his parents died. He has been like this on this day every year since I have met him."

Kori gasped. "No, I did not know. He was very angry with me, and has locked himself in the Nightwatch since early this morning."

"Yeah, he's not the easiest person to deal with today. Bruce and I usually just gave him his space."

"He does not need the space, he needs to be told that it is all the okay. I must make him the traditional Tameranian pudding of sadness," Kori exclaimed, already standing and heading toward the kitchen.

Another pause. "Umm, if you say so. Call me later and tell me how that goes."

"I shall," Kori said as she began to dig through the fridge for everything she would need.

Two hours later she was heading down the stairs of the Nightwatch with a bowl of greyish pink pudding in her hands. She would have knocked on the door, but she couldn't be certain he would let her in so she she just lowered her eye to the scanner. The door swished opened and she walked in to find Richard sitting in his chair with a picture of his parents in hand.

She floated over to him, only dropping to her feet when she was at his side. He looked up at her, seeming to study her for a second before saying anything. "I'm sorry for snapping at you this morning."

"It is the okay. It was not until I called Babs that I found out what today was." She then paused as she took a seat on one of his knees, but turned so that she could face him. "I knew you must be highly upset, so I made you the traditional Tameranian pudding of sadness."

Richard grimaced as he looked down at what he could only describe as gunk. "Uhhh, thanks. You shouldn't have," he said, taking the bowl and putting on the desk in front of him. She really shouldn't have.

Kori looked down at the picture in his hand. "You miss them, yes?"

A sigh escaped him as he nodded. "Yeah, I mean I know I have you, our friends, Bruce, Selina, Wally, Babs, Tim, Alfred, but I just can't help it. I find myself dreaming of the a a lot more this time of year."

Kori cupped his cheek with of her hands, causing him to meet her eyes. "It is good that you remember them fondly, but you must also never dwell on them. They would wish for you to be happy, and they would be delighted to know that you have so many people around you who truly love and care about you."

He was somewhat surprised at how wise that was, especially coming from a girl who put mustard on everything she ate, watched Scooby-Doo religiously, and was fascinated by every day things. Always remember, never dwell. Maybe he wasn't giving her enough credit. A soft smile a cross his face. "You're right."

She leaned in a kissed him. "I like to believe I always am."

He laughed. "So, you think our friends our still at the movies?"

Smiling, she took his hand before standing, pulling him to his feet as she did. She led him to the door and for the first time in ten years, he was smiling on March 8th, and it was all thanks to that strange little alien girl that had stole his heart.

* * *

**The Heroes' Banquet**

Friday, March 21st 7:00 PM - The Watch Tower

Normal POV

Nightwing stood in front of the other five Titan's in front of the ball room at the Watch Tower. When they had been invited to the annual heroes banquet, he couldn't help but think back the Christmas party a few months earlier, cringing inwardly as he did. He had to make sure they behaved much better than last time. No Beast Boy fanboying, no Cyborg and Bumble Bee dirty dancing, and especially no Starfire dancing with Speedy.

He didn't want to have to throw Roy off the side of Watch Tower, but he would.

"Okay," he began, scanning over his team. "I expect better behavior than last. Beast Boy."

"Dude, why do you have single me out?" he complained.

"Well I don't know, maybe because your lucky Superman didn't kill you, and Wonder Woman didn't file a restraining order," Nightwing retorted.

"I was just being friendly," Beast Boy grumbled

"Let's try to be a little less friendly this time, okay?"

Beast Boy waved him off. "Yeah yeah, I hear ya."

Nightwing turned to Starfire and extended his had out. "Ready Star?"

She smirked as she took his hand and intertwined their fingers, knowing he wanted to make a statement to a certain red-headed archer that she was his, and she couldn't have been more happy about it. Nine times out of ten she was the jealous one. It's nice to be on the other side of the fence for a change.

Entering the room, they found around ten circular tables set up and everyone mingling, meaning that the night hadn't started quite yet.

The group dispersed, each going off with their significant other.

Starfire and Nightwing were talking with the Flash, who Starfire was scolding for taking her boyfriend out to look for girls, when Superman approached them, a beautiful tan, blonde headed, ocean blue-eyed girl at his side.

Superman stook his hand out to Nightwing, who shook it. "Nightwing, good to see you." He turned to the girl at his side. "I want you to meet my cousin."

Both Nightwing and the Flash traded looks, while Starfire stared at the girl curiously. "You have a cousin?," Nightwing questioned. "Why didn't I know this?"

"Because he kept locked up on a farm in freaking Kansas for the last three years," the girl replied, sending a glare up at Superman before turning back to Nightwing and smiling. "You can call me Supergirl."

"I didn't keep you locked up. I was trying to keep you safe," he retorted before refocusing on the teen hero in front of him. "Anyway the reason I wanted to introduce is because she has been complaining about being overly sheltered, and she may have a point, so now that project Titan is up and running I was hoping to hand her over to you in jump."

Nigthwing studied her for a moment as she smiled hopefully back at him.

"Does she posses the same abilites as you?"

"Yes."

"Prior training?"

"No, exactly the reason I thought you could train her."

"Living arrangements?"

"I can have an apartment ready for her within a week."

Relief filled him, hidden by his stoic expression. He could have let her stay with him, but he didn't think Kori would be to enthusiastic about that.

"Age?"

"Seventeen Earth years."

"Is she aware of who I am?"

"Yes, as well as the rest of your team. Once I mentioned that I would consider talking with you, she had a look inside the Justice League database," he glared down at her. "Without permission I might add."

"Can she be trusted?"

"Not yet, but with the right kind of training yes, and if worst comes to worst I'm not naive enough to believe you don't have your own private stash of kryptonite."

Nightwing smirked, and continued his questioning, during which time the Flash leaned over and whispered, "your boyfriend's sounds so much like Bats that it's ridiculous," but she most ignored him, still focused on the girl.

Nightwing was silent a moment as he gazed at the girl through his masked eyes. A slow smile spread across his face, and he reached out his hand to shake the girls. "Welcome to the team, but I want to be clear, you'll be expected to follow orders when given them."

She smiled widely, ignoring his outstretched hand and hugging him. "Anything to get out of Kansas."

Nightwing face turned a little red as awkwardly patted her on the back, Starfire's eyes narrowed, and the Flash fought not to laugh at the whole situation.

Once the girl broke away. Nightwing stepped back to where Starfire was and retook her hand. "This is Starfire," he motioned to her. She made a coughing sound, and Nightwing, getting the message clarified further. "She's a former princess and Grand Ruler of the planet Tameran and my girlfriend."

Supergirl showed no less enthusiasm as she greeted her than when she greeted Nightwing, which eased Starfire greatly. She guessed she was just really excited to get out of Kansas... wherever that was. Geography wasn't one of her strengths.

Nightwing and Starfire along with the Flash introduced the girl to the other Titans, explaining that she would be joining them in Jump shortly. During the introductions Starfire and the girl actually got talking and found that they had a lot and common. It was also revealed to her and the rest of the group that the girl's name was Kara, which Starfire thought was a glorious name.

After everyone had been formally introduced it was time to officially begin the night. The Titans, along with Wonder girl, Speedy, Aqualad, and the Flash, who was supposed to set with the rest of the core members of the Justice League, but found himself more comfortable to sit with people his own age, all took seats at one of the ten tables in the room.

Nightwing watched from across the table, fairly amused, as Starfire, who sat between Wonder Girl and Supergirl was in full gossip mode along with Bee. It was odd the see her act like a normal teenage girl.

His attention was only captured when Superman took the stage to speak. "Thank you all for coming tonight." Everyone clapped besides the Flash, who was making an odd noise that sounded like a dog barking. Superman, ignoring Wally, continued. "Tonight is a night that we look ahead to the future, see what things we have done well and what we can improve on. One thing that myself, as well, as the rest of the Justice League, is more than excited about is the progression of Project Titan led by none other than Nightwing himself."

The crowd once again clapped. "I can honestly say that the future of young heroes has never looked brighter. The most present example I have is the Flash." Superman motioned to Wally, who waved and was about stand and bow before Nightwing pulled him back down into his seat. "When one hero decides it's time to hang up the suit he is replaced by another, just as my son will replace me, Speedy will replace Green Arrow, Nightwing will replace Batman, and so on. The point I am making is that the world will never be unprotected from those with malicious intent."

There was pause and smile spread across Superman's face. "Now, obviously we want to keep Project Titan around and we understand that they work mostly out of Nightwing's Nightwatch, so we were thinking how about we give them their own base. Somewhere they could not only operate, but call home as well."

Nightwing's eyes widened as Superman walked over to a display covered by a sheet before turning back to the crowd "I now give you Titan's Tower." With that he removed the covering to reveal a modle-sized display of a 'T' shaped tower.

"Dude, did you know about this?" Beast Boy whispered, to which Nightwing just shook his head.

"Thanks to a very generous donation by billionaire Bruce Wayne, one of our biggest supporters over the years, two towers will be built, one in Jump, and the other in New York."

Everyone clapped as Nightwing glanced knowingly at Batman, who just shrugged.

"Each tower will be equipped with a crime scanner, state of the art training facility, a common room, a crime lab, a medical bay, eight bedrooms, and four bathrooms. The tower's will be divided into a east and west divisions, and upon completion, all heroes that are not current members of the Justice League, but Justice League affiliated, will fall under Nigtwing's leadership. That includes Speedy, Aqualad, Wonder girl, and my cousin, who will remain under Nightwing's direct leadership at all times."

Supergirl rolled her eyes at this.

"Once the towers are constructed, in most likely a little over a year, it will be his job to divide you up into to whatever teams he sees fit."

All the young heroes in the room looked over at Nightwing who was actually happy to be intrusted with so much responsibility.

"How does it feel to be dating a man with power?," Wonder Girl whispered jokingly into Starfire's ear.

Starfire giggled and rolled her eyes in response.

"Now, any questions, concerns, or comments?," Superman asked.

The Flash was the only one to raise his hand.

Superman fought not to sigh. "Yes, Flash?"

"Yeah this fantastic, just great, but can we eat yet?"

Everything was quite for a moment before Beast Boy began to laugh, Followed by Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Wonder Girl, Starfire, Robin, Speedy, and Supergirl.

Nightwing, Raven, Aqualad, Superboy, and the adults in the room all just looked from Wally to the laughing teens with varying looks ranging from disappointment to confusion.

"Teenagers," Batman muttered.

* * *

**So Not Funny**

Wednesday, April 9th 5:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori stood in front of her friend, including the now present Kara, who all sat on the couch in front of her. She had called them there in order to deliver what she called "glorious news," which with Kori that could literally be almost anything.

"So Kor, what's going on?," Vic asked, while everyone else looked on curiously.

"Friends, I have discovered something glorious." She paused for dramatic effect. "I am pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Dead silince, everyone staring wide-eyed at the beaming girl.

Richard replaying what she said in his mind rapidly at least time before excaliming, "WHAT!?"

She floated over to him, smiling widely as she hugged him. "Yes, are you not excited as I am? You are going to make a glorious father." She then leaned back so that she could see his face. "Oh, we must do the baby shopping, and make one of the rooms into a nursery."

He just stared at her in utter horror. How could this happened? He used a condome when she was in heat. It was official, his life was over.

"Shit. Shit. Shit," he said, shaking his head.

Suddenly Kori began to laugh so hard tears were farming in her eyes.

"This isn't funny. Our lives are gonna completely change. Why are you laughing?," Richard asked louder and angrier than intended.

"Becuase it is funny. I played the joke of the fool of April."

There was a moments pause while everyone registered what she said. Richard let a huge sigh of relief, while everyone else remebered they had to breathe.

It took Kara a second longer to translate that, not being completely used to it yet. "Wait, April fool's day was last week," the girl reasoned.

Kori wiped the tears from her eyes with her fingers, still giggling. "Yes, but if I had said it then would it not have been the easy to figure out?"

Feeling very proud of herself and her joke, Kori floated out the living to go make herself something to eat.

Everyone blinked before trading bewildered glances... Only Kori.

* * *

**Looking Ahead**

Saturday, April 12th 8:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

It was early in the morning the morning and both Richard and Kori were staring at each other. She was supposed to have been at work an hour ago, but after a very romantic night out to a candle light dinner they came back and what ensued once they made it in to the bedroom she could only describe as magical. She didn't plan on getting out of the bed anytime soon. They could fire her for all she cared, being in his arms was just to comfortable.

"Richard?," she began as her hand ran up and down his muscular arm.

"Yeah?"

"What happens next?"

He grinned and pull her closer. "We could go again if you want? Nothing like mourning sex to wake you up."

She giggled. "I would like that, but that is not what I am talking about."

He face turned more serious. "Oh, the what do you mean?"

She paused for a moment as she thought about how to explain it. "Well, we are doing the graduating next month. What comes after?"

He gave her question serious consideration. "Well, originally I planned to move to Bludhaven in August, but now that I'm over the whole Titans organization that will probably be delayed another year or so."

"And what of me and our friends?," she questioned, feeling somewhat upset that he hadn't included her in his plans.

"Well, their hero identity's will remain Titans, but as far as their personal lives, they'll go to college. You have to chose what you want to do."

"All I want is to be with you. You are leaving me here when you go to this Bludhaven place?," she asked worriedly.

"No, of course not. Bludhaven is a pretty corrupt place, and I could use your help to clean it up," he assured.

She let out a sigh of relief before refocusing. "But what about us personally?"

He smiled. "I actually been thing about that... I thought we could get married next August 24th."

She brightened drastically. "That is the day we met," she exclaimed gleefully.

He chuckled. "Wow, you remember that?"

"Of course. It is the day that my life changed forever."

"Our lives changed forever," he corrected her and she smiled even more.

Her next question surprised him somewhat.

"Richard, do you believe in fate?"

He thought about it before nodding. "Yeah, I guess so. Do you?"

"Of course I do," she replied in the most matter-of-fact tone. "I am not even from the same world as you. If I was not sent to Earth and paired with you on that project, we would have never met, and I truthfully believe at this pont that we are destined to be together."

A soft, warm smile crossed his face. "Me too," he responded truthfully. How could they not be? There were just to many variables for it to ever have been a chance encounter. No, it had to be fate.

She was quite for a moment before asking one more question. "How many children do you want?"

Richard laughed. He wondered if these were the thoughts that constantly circulated through her mind.

"Oh, I'd say at least three."

She beamed another huge smile, but it then turned seductive. "I suppose we should do the practicing then, yes?"

A grin crossed his face. He could answer that question without words.

* * *

**Silkie**

Friday, April 18th 10:00 PM - Jump City Grand Bride

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked as he stared down at the now present giant moth larva before bending down and picking it up, causing Raven to grimace at him.

The Titans had just completed a battle with Killer Moth, who had been ridning on the back of a giant, monstrous, moth-like creature. Nightwing had took care of Killer Moth leaving the other Titans to battle the creature. After an eyebeam from Supergirl mixed a sonic cannon from Cyborg made contact with the creature it literally exploded leaving only this small greenish larva at their feet.

"I'm not sure," Supergirl began as she scooted away from the creature. "But is the absolutely most dis..."

"Beautiful creature I have ever seen," Starfire interjected gleefully as she took the larva from Beast Boy and began to spin through the air with it, causing it to smile back at her.

Nightwing approached after handing Killer Moth over to the cops and filing the report. "You guys did good, especially you Supergirl. You made alot of progress."

The girl blushed slightly. "Thank you."

He nodded and turned to Starfire. "You need to take the larva to the police. It's considered evidence."

Feeling dejected, her feet instantly hit the ground. "It is not evidence, it is a creature." She held it up to his face. "Look how cute it is."

Nightwing had a moment pause where an interesting thought entered his head. If she really thought this... thing was cute, then was he really all that hot? Shaking it off, he refocused. "Star, I'm serious they need it."

"What are they gonna do with it?" Cyborg asked.

"Kill it," Raven droned form beneath her white hood.

Starfire's eyes widened and she let out a horrified gasp. Tucking the creature under her arm protectively she shied away from everyone else.

Nightwing let out a sigh as he ran his hands down his face in frustration. Star,..." he began.

"Nightwing, please let me keep him. I promise I will feed him, and water him, and bathe him. Just please. I do not wish for him to die."

"How do you know it's a him?" Cyborg asked. It didn't have any visible reproductive organs so he couldn't tell either way. How could she?

"I can smell the difference," was her answer. Tamaeranians smell was much better than human's.

"Well umm, alright then."

She turned back to Nightwing. "Pleeeeaaaassse," she begged once again.

"Fifteen minutes ago that thing was giant moth with razor sharp teeth. It's to dangerous. Now, take it to the cops," he said sternly, leaving no room for any further argument

She lifted the creature and looked him in the eye. He seemed to understand what they were saying because it's eyes were pleading with her. She felt a few tears surface, knowing there was nothing she could do for it with out her boyfriend's approval. "Oh, I am sorry little one. I tried." With that she hung her head and began to walk off toward the police cruisers.

At the sight of the glittering tears in her eyes, Nightwing had felt his heart deflate. Her heartbroken expression as she drug herself toward the cops was enough to break him. "Star," he called.

She slowly turned to face him, tears still in her eyes. "It's... I mean he's not sleeping in the bed with us."

Her sorrow filled eyes brightened dramatically. "We can keep him?," she asked hopefully.

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Get it home before the cops see it."

She 'eeped' before flying over to her boyfriend and gave him a monster kiss. "I love you," she squealed.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off.

She looked at her new pet. "I shall call you Silkie." She came up with the name because it's appearance reminded her of the silk worm she had seen on a documentary. "Come my little bumgorf, I must show you your new home." With that she rocketed off into the air, leaving the rest of the snickering Titans and Nightwing behind.

"Dude, You're so whipped," Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Trust me, I know."

* * *

**Silkie Sitting**

Saturday, May 3rd 12:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Richard's POV

A normal girl wants a dog or cat as a pet, but no, not Kori. No, that would be far to normal. As I stand her in the living room, being forced to hold this giant moth larva that she calls Silkie, it has never been more clear to me the my girlfriend, this beautiful, innocent alien, is absolutely insane.

She hands me a baby bag, an actual baby bag, as she swings her purse over her shoulders. "Remember you must feed him at one, then lay him down for a nap or else he will become grouchy just like his daddy."

I fought not to growl. "I'm not be an expert in biology, but I am fairly sure that I am not this things daddy."

Kori stands up straighter and glares at me, causing me to just roll my eyes. "For one, his name is Silkie and he is not a thing, and I remember you telling me to go stop my child from crying last night, so if it is my child then it is your child as well."

She has officially lost her mind.

I sigh. If I had to look at this from psychological stand point I could assume that this is the result of her being ready for kids and me not, but I know her to well for that. She honestly loves this thing... I mean him because it needed protection and she could give it to him. You had to love her for it even if I wasn't to high the creature she chose. "Can't you just take him with you," I plead.

She gives me a very bland look that makes me realize how stupid what I just said was. "You wish for me to take Silkie to the mall of shopping with me? Do you not believe that will draw some questions?"

I just grumble as I take a seat on the couch, actually holding this overgrown worm like it's a baby.

Her smile once again returns as she walks over leans down to kiss me. "You and Silkie must do the father and son bonding. I am sure you will find that you love him just as much as I do."

When I do not respond she stands up and flips the sun glasses I gave her like eight months ago over her eyes. "Bee, Raven, and Kara are waiting for me outside, I must be going." She then leaned back down and kissed me once more before kissing, umm Silkie on it's... his forehead? "Be good my little bumgorf, and if daddy is mean to you then the next time I am in heat I shall remember to remove his protection so he has even more of you to deal with. Does daddy understand?," she asks me with a far to innocent smile.

I once again roll my eyes. "Daddy... I mean I got ya."

She gives me one more huge smile before turning on the heals of her purples boots and walking off, leaving me alone with Silkie. I put him down beside me on the couch, but he quickly waddles his way back into my lap. Ignoring him, I turn of the t.v to watch a basket ball game or two, and thats when I notice something strange. Silkie's eyes widened as he appeared to be watching the game with great interest.

Maybe this thing... he isn't so bad after all.

When one rolls around, I do as instructed and feed Silkie milk... through a freaking baby bottle, but oh well.

After feeding him I take him upstairs to the nuserary. I'm not kidding, she spent all of last week making him a nurserary. Buying a cradle, a bunch of baby toys, even making me paint the walls blue, claiming that it was traditional for infant males to have there nusearys be blue, so it was a must. I can only imagine how much the other Titans made fun of me.

I pretty sure Vic and Gar are making fun of me right now. They get to go to a basketball game while I'm... silkie sitting.

As I rock silkie to sleep, I study him a moment. He's not that disgusting. In a weird way, he's actually pretty cute. I lay my head back on the rocking chair and close my eyes for what I planned to be just for a few minutes, but the next thing I know I hear giggling and I open my eyes to see Kori, Bee, Raven and Kara standing over me.

My cheeks instantly flush. I guess I fell asleep for an hour or so.

"Awww, look how cute daddy Dick is," Bee jokes in a mushy voice.

"Yeah, it's nice see how are fearless leader spends his weekends," Kara adds.

"Stop teasing him," Kori says even though she is giggling herself. "It took me over a week just to get him to hold Silkie."

I feel Silkie shift in my arms and look down to see that he is awake. Frowning I stand from the chair and walk toward the door, still holding him baby style.

"Where are you going?," I hear Kori call.

"Me and Silkie have games to watch," I call back as I head into my bedroom.

I faintly hear the girls giggling, but as I shut the door behind me it drowns them out. Laying, Silkie on the bed, I turn on the t.v before plopping down beside him.

As he did earlier, his eyes take interest in the basketball game.

"You know, I think me and you are gonna get along just fine."

He actually looked back at me and smiled.

* * *

**Return of the Cycle**

Tuesday, May 20 8:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Richard's POV

As I mark the date off on my calendar, I can no longer deny it. The day I have been dreading for the last six months is finally here. The fact that Kori is currently clinging to my waist and purring into my back is only further proof. It's official. She's in heat... again.

We only graduated four days ago, and I was looking forward to starting the next chapter in my life, but then I remembered Kori's cycle was coming up, and if it's anything like it was last time I might not have a next part of my life to make it to. Lucky for me I had time to stock up on a lot of condoms, Advil, and ice packs. I'm gonna need an abundance of each.

I feel her begin to tug at my waist and bite down hard on the back of my bare shoulder. I wince. Why can't she just kiss instead of bite?

"Richard, let us start," she pleads breathlessly.

If it isn't obvious, I'm stalling, which I know is just delaying what is to come, but the longer I wait the less sore I'll be at the end of this hellish five days.  
"Just one minute, Kor," I say as I fiddle with something unimportant on my desk, trying my hardest to look busy.

"You said that thirty minutes go," she whines. "I need you now. Whatever you are doing is not important." I feel her grip tighten and once again and her teeth sink into me, but this time my neck.

I bite my lip so that I don't scream. Damn, her teeth are sharp! "Just a few more minutes Kori. I'm trying to do something."

She whimpers against my neck before moving so that her ass is right against me. She begins to make a grinding motion, which I must admit is arousing considering she naked, but I would be lying if I wasn't thinking about making a dash for the Nightwatch and putting it on lockdown mode, which is designed for alien invasion or an all out attack from another country.

I slowly turn my feet getting ready to sprint, but before I can go anywhere she turns to face me and begins to kiss, lick, and nibble her way down my body, keeping her arms around me the entire time.

In one forceful motion she yanks down my pajama pants before proclaiming, "I am tired of waiting."

It was over from there.

* * *

**Divide And Conquer**

Saturday, June 7th 6:00 PM - streets of Jump City

Normal POV

It was official. All hell had broken loose in Jump. In just the last hour there had been seventeen break-ins, a prison break, which resulted in Cinderblock and Overloard escaping, nine murders, and four bank robberies. To make matters worse, Scarecrow had been spotted in Jump, which confused Nightwing greatly.

He had been here two years, and had never seem anything like this. In fact he didn't see anything close to this in Gotham. He knew something bigger was going on, but he couldn't think about that right now. He and Starfire were fighting Cinderblock, while the rest of the Titans were spread out across the city.

Being the only full human in the group, he was exhausted at this point. The string of alerts had started early that morning and hadn't let up yet. In the back of his mind as he dodged Cinder Blocks hammer fist, he was contemplating what could be going on. This was just ridiculous.

He watched as Starfire took Cinderblock's legs out from under him, and he took that chance to throw three exploding disks at him.

He knew he was only stuned and would be back on his feet in moments, but that gave him the opportunity to check on the other Titans.

He clicked on his ear piece. "Titans, update me."

Cyborg active, currently busy," came Vic's voice.

"Supergirl active, currently busy."

"Raven active, currently busy."

"Bumble Bee inactive, currently injured. At Nightwatch rapping my arm up."

"You okay?"

"I think I broke it, but other than that yeah."

"Beast Boy active, What the hell is going on?"

"Don't know, keep fighting," Nightwing instructed as he watched Cinderblock rise to his feet.

Just then another alert sounded on his communicator. "Shit," he spat as he looked down at it.

"What is wrong, Nightwing?," Starfire asked as she flew up next him after bombarding Cinderblock with an array of Starbolts.

"Bank robbery at First National Bank on 84th Street. It's a multiple hostage situation." He glanced at the dazed Cinderblock before looking back at her. He couldn't just leave her to fight him alone, and everyone else was either injured or busy. She had to do it as much as he hated it. "Go take care of it, while I handle him."

She nodded, happy that Nightwing trusted her to do something on her own. Usually we the Titans had to split up due to necessity, she was always with him. She knew it was because he worried for her, but she wanted to show him that she was a capable hero, to make him proud of her, so she was very excited to get this opprotunity. "I shall. Be safe, I love you." She knew she wasn't supposed to say that aloud, while in uniform, but something inside her made her. It was very odd.

He nodded. "Be careful... I love you too."

She smiled before zipping off into the sky, a trail of green energy following behind her.

He turned his attention back to Cinderblock, who was now charging toward him. Nightwing reached into his utility belt before pulling out two exploding bombs and threw them at Cinderblock's feat. The creature fell face first to the ground, ending up cracking it's head open.

Nightwing to the opportunity to throw another small device, which exploded into a large titanium net, successfully trapping Cinderblock.

Just then Oracle's voice came into his ear piece. "Wings, Batman's located the Joker. He's in Jump."

Nightwing's jaw dropped. Not him to. Anyone but him. What kinda nightmare was this? "What? Where's he at?," he exclaimed in a panic.

"First National Bank."

His heart stopped.

* * *

**Well, shit is about to hit the fan. What's going on in Jump? Will Starfire survive the Joker's wrath? Will Silkie loose his mom or dad? All of theses answers and more, next time of Dragon Ball Z... Oh, wait. Seriously though, things aren't looking great for the Titans. Oh, and sorry to anyone who lives in Kansas. :)**


	33. Who?

Chapter 33 - Who?

**Writing the Joker is very challenging. When writing Kori, I only have think about how she says things and what things could confuse her, but when writing the Joker I have to see and feel through someone who doesn't use logic, and reasons for doing things are insane, but I think I pulled it off. Alright guys, here we go. Prepare for tears, angst, and utter heartbreak. Will there be a happy ending? I haven't decided. There are two possible endings to this story, but considering you have no idea what the plot is it was kinda pointless for me to tell you that, so let the fireworks begin. 535 reviews for an update.**

**Nightstar- Red X isn't in arche three, but if I do and arche four or a sequel I plan to include Red X, who is not Xavier, and Terra because Gar and Raven relationship needs drama.**

**Isob3l- If you think that was a plot twist then wait to you get to the end of this chapter. *Evil laugh***

Saturday, June 7th 6:30 PM - streets of Jump City

Panic, horror, dread, and emotional agony. All emotions that Nightwing was currently feeling, all expressed by two words. "Oh, no."

"What?," Oracle asked.

Coming to his senses he ran to the N-cycle, leaving the cops currently pulling up to detain Cinderblock. He had much more important things to worry about right now.

"What?," Oracle questioned again.

"I sent Star there ten minutes ago," he said as he threw his helmet over his head.

"Oh shit... Try contacting her."

"Right," Nightwing replied as he switched to the Titan's frequency. "Nightwing to Starfire. Nightwing to Starfire. Abort mission. I repeat abort mission."

No response, but he could hear what sounded like footsteps and then... gunfire.

"Shit," Nightwing growled. As he cranked up his bike and sped off he tried to calm the panic coursing through him.

"No response?," Oracle asked.

"No, gunfire. I need to quite. Nightwing out."

"Dick, no. Don't..." Before she could finish he dropped the line.

Nightwing sped down the streets of Jump, going well over one hundred miles per hour. As he drove he couldn't help, but to think about what if something happened to her. It would be his fault. He was the one who had sent her there. He should have never let her go alone.

Nightwing made it to the bank within ten minutes. Ready for an all out war, he charged through the door and what he found stopped him dead in his tracks. It was a blood bath. The once hostages laid in pools of red on the ground, bullet holes in each of their heads and chest areas, but Starfire wasn't anywhere in sight.

He heard rough breaths coming from behind him and quickly turned to see a man laying on the floor near the wall, quickly bleeding out. Nightwing ran to the man and dropped to his knees beside him. There were two bullet holes in his chest and one in his stomach. He didn't have to be a medic to know this got only a had a minute or two left.

"What happened here?," he asked hurridly.

The man struggled for breath, and coughed as he tried to talk. "The Joker was here. He was holding up the bank." The man paused, taking in another ragged breathe.

"What else?," Nightwing urged, trying to get as many details as possible before the man died.

"We tried to give him money, but he said he didn't want it. He was after you. A girl came in, I think her name was Starfire." Another pause.

"And?," he questioned, his voice clearly frantic

"He opened fire as soon as she flew in, ended up catching her in the chest. She never even saw what hit her."

"Shit," Nightwing barked, as tears began to roll down his cheek. He prayed that she wasn't dead. He never be able to live with himself if she were.

The man's voice weekend dramatically. "He left a camera for you."

"Where?"

The man pointed toward the desk on the far side of the room before his hand fell to the ground and his eyes became glassy.

Nightwing said a short prayer for the man before leaping to his feat and running over to where the camera sat. There was a paused video waiting on him, and he hastefully clicked on it. The Joker's face appeared on the screen and the sadistic bastard was smiling. "Hello, Batboy," he began with a laugh. "Did ya miss me?"  
I have been in hiding for a few months, but we both know it wasn't out of fear of Daddy Bats. No, I had plans to make, and they all started with you."

He laughed again and Nightwing fought to not throw the camera clear across the room. "You see my old friend, I figured if I killed you then I might be able to convince Bats to kill me. Isn't that wonderful? I was all set and ready to go until I heard about this knew team of your's. I had to rethink my whole plan, shouldn't you at least be more considerate?"

He waved his hand through the air. "Anyway, I decided I was going to need some help, so after hiring Sacrecrow and few of his thugs to cause some distractions, breaking a few big baddys out of jail, and shooting one of your friends, here we are." He turned the camera to the ground and Nightwing could see Starfire rolling on the ground in pain. She as barely awake, the pain being the only thing to coax her movement. Tears were running down her face and he was aware that she was bleeding, but it wasn't that bad. He could guess the Kevlar caught most of the impact, and that the bullet hadn't punctured her heart, thank God.

If he didn't have a billion things to worry about at the moment, he would say he was relieved.

"You see, I knew I would get at least one of them, and when it was her I couldn't have been more delighted. So, now were are gonna play a little game of hide and seek. I'm gonna take the girl and you have till midnight to find or else I blow her brains out of her head. This is going to be so much fun! Just like old times, huh?" The Joker reached to turn off the video, but paused just before he did so. "Oh, and if you could bring the camera with you, that would be great. It took a a lot of time and effort to steal that thing. Thanks!"

The video clicked off and Nightwing tried to process all the information he just received. The Joker had kidnapped a wounded Starfire, and he had a little over five hours to find her, or else he was going to kill her. He focused his mind, blocking out all his emotions just like he had been trained to do. Thinking with his emotions would only get her killed. He needed to rely on his brain rather than his heart if he was going to have any chance to save her.

He replayed the video once more, looking for any sort of clue. He knew the Joker would always give a way or a hint to find him, no matter how elusive or vage it was.

One name struck him. Scarecrow. He needed to find Scarecrow.

Clicking on his earpiece, he contacted Oracle, who's voice exploded in his ear. "Nightwing! You idiot! You can't just drop the line when shit like this goes down!

Nightwing ignored her, his mind was much to focused on finding the girl he loved. "Oracle, I need you to run a scan on Scarecrow. All crime reports, sightings, and surveillance camera footage from every camera in the city."

"Scarecrow? Why him I thought we were looking for the Joker?"

"Run scans on him too, but I need to find Scarecrow and fast. The Joker captured Starfire and if I don't find her before midnight he's gonna kill her. He's the one who hired Scarecrow and his men. It was a divide and conquer tactic to get to me. Now hurry, I need your full focus here."

He knew she wanted more answers, but she only said "right."

Nightwing called the cops and informed them of the situation at the bank before rushing off to the N-cycle. He decided he needed to inform the other Titans of the situation, so he switched frequency once more. "Titans, report."

"We're all outside the mall's parking lot. There was a huge raid, but everything's taken care of for now. How you doing?," Cyborg asked.

"I need you all to listen to me carefully. The Joker's in Jump, and he captured Starfire."

A pause. "But how? I thought she was with you." Beast Boy remarked, sounding just as frantic as he did originally.

His teeth gritted. Another reminder that this was his fault. "She was. I sent her off to handle a hostage situation at First National Bank. The Joker was there and he shot her, but she's alive... for now. He left a video saying that if I didn't find him before midnight he was going to kill her."

"WHAT?," they all exclaimed in unison.

"I need you to be calm. We need to be rational in order to find her."

He heard Raven swallow and take in a deep breathe. "Okay, what do we do?"

"Scarecrow, we need to find him. The Joker hired him and his men, and if we locate him and capture him I might be able to get him to tell me where the Joker's hide out is," Nightwing informed.

"Alright were on it," Cyborg responded, an urgency in his voice.

"Get back to me if you find anything out. Nightwing out."

Saturday, June 7th 8:30 PM - ?

Kori's POV

My eyes open and I find that I am in a room and five men are on the ground below me, including one I recognize as the Joker. My mind reflects on a sharp pain hitting me in the chest, but I remember nothing after that. I notice they do not realize I am awake, so I do as Nightwing tought me and take in my surroundings while I have the chance.

I am in a building that appears to be the inside of a warehouse, and I am suspended into the air, hanging by my wrists, which is most paiful. I may be able to break free, but I am unsure. Nightwing says that when you are in a situation like this you must weigh the risks and rewards for every choice because one mistake could be your last. The reward is obviously freedom, but the risk is me failing and them seeing me as a threat so they kill me.

Deciding to stay still till I further analyze the situation, I turn my attention back to the men. It is obvious they could have already killed me if they had wished, so they must be waiting on something, but what?

My eyes widen as I realize that it is the trap, and they are waiting for Nightwing to come. "No!," I shout, loosing control over my emotions.

All the men look up at me and the Joker almost instantly smiles, which disgusts and terrifies me at the same time. "Well, look who decided to join. How are you?"

I yank at the chains, but I cannot break free no matter how hard I try.

The Joker laughs as he wiggles his finger at me. "It's no use. Those chains are designed to hold Superman if ever needed. Stole them from Lex Luthor myself." He taps his head as he continues to smile up at me. "I thought this through. You see, as soon as Batboy comes busting in here, I'm going to make him watch me kill you, the I'm going to kill him, the Daddy Bats is going to kill me."

"You wish to die?," I shout, but truthfully I do not understand.

"No, wishing is for stars, I want to prove a point. I want to show the world that even the best of us have evil in them, and whats the best way to do that you might ask? Rip out his heart by taking what means most from him. He won't hesitate to kill me if I kill the original little birdie, then everyone on Earth will finally see that I'm not crazy. I 'm just the same as all of them... besides that I wear make-up and my hairs green, but hey, I can't help if my fashion sense hasn't caught on yet."

I blink twice. He... he is... there is no word I know of to describe him besides... well, crazy. "Nightwing is smart," I shout. "He will find a way to stop you." I know my chosen better than anyone besides his father and Raven. I know he shall be able to save me. After him defeating Karras, I swore I would never doubt him again and I shall not now. He will save me just as sure as the sun will rise.

The man shrugs as he laughs. "Either way someone is dying tonight."

Sadly, I actually believe him too. If it comes down to it I shall sacrifice myself in order to protect Nightwing. The scary part is I know he feel the same way.

Saturday, June 7th 9:00 PM - the streets of Jump City

Richard's POV

I unsuccessfully searched the city for over hours, each passing minute, each tick of the mental clock im my head, I become more, worried, but I hide it well under my stoic expression. I feel so guilty at this point. It's my fault. If only I had never went to her at the table that day, never fell in love with her, never told her I was Nightwing, never let her in on this life, never let her out of my sight, none of this would have happened.

I had so many chances to stop it, but I didn't. If I lose her, this girl that I dream of ever night when I sleep, I don't know what will happen to me. I can't even begin to make anyone understand how much I love her because words just can't describe it. This isn't some high school fling like I'm sure the vast majority of people think it is. This is real love. The kind the means forever. Through all the uncertainty and ungaranteed tomorrows in my life there is only one thing I am certain of. I love her and she loves me.

It truly is an amazing thing to know that someone honestly loves you. To know that someone would climb a moutain for you... the feeling it gives has no word that I know to describe it. If I lose that... If I lose her, then God take me now because I don't want to be in a world without her.

As I make a sharp turn on the N-cycle I hear Oracle's voice in my ear. "Nightwing, the cops have found Scarecrow and have him detained. I've contacted them and they've agreed to give you a supervised interrogation session."

I feel my heart soar ever so slightly. Finally the fist step in getting her back is taken care of. "Good, I'm in route as we speak."

A pause. "Don't let her die Dick."

So much sorrow in her voice that it aches at my heart. She feels the same pain that I do, maybe not to the same extent, but she definitely feels it.

"I promise you Babs, she will make it out of this alive."

"And you?"

I briefly bite my lower lip. "Babs, I just need you to know how much I love you, okay? Don't ever forget that, and don't give up with your legs until you're at a hundred percent."

"Dick, what are you..."

"Nightwing out," I interject before dropping off the line.

Somehow these things never workout for me, and as long as Kori is alright, I'm okay with that. Like I said before, love is being prepared to give up everything for a person in a split second. For Kori, I'll willingly hand over my life in exchange for hers.

"Titan's, come in."

"What's going on?" Cyborg asks me, and I can hear the same pain and worry in his voice that is in everyone else.

"The police have arrested Scarecrow. I'm on my way to the police station right now. Meet me there as quickly as you can," I instruct.

"Right. On our way now. Titans out."

Saturday, June 7th 9:30 PM - Jump City Police Station

Normal POV

Nightwing made a B-line straight for the police station, ignoring every red light and speed limit sign he came to. It wasn't like the cops were going to stop him, considering he and the Titans were the ones who were getting everything done. With record timing, he arrived at the police station. Throwing his helmet off, he purposefully walked straight into the building, his gaze more intense in that moment then it had been in his entire life.

He came to the one way glass of the integration room, and glared inside, seeing Scarecrow, otherwise known as Prof. Rance, sitting there with a satisfied smirk on his face, his hands cuffed to the metallic table in front of him.

Nightwing's teeth gritted and his fist clenched into an impossibly tight ball, only relaxing when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Officer Peterson standing there, a somber smile on his face.

"Hey wings, heard what happened. You doing okay?"

Nightwing didn't have the heart to lie. "No. No, I'm not."

"Always rough loosen a teammate, they become like family to ya after awhile," Peterson replied, trying to comfort him.

Nightwing shook his head. "She isn't just a teamate. She's my girlfriend."

Peterson's eyes widened in realization. If something like this happened to his wife, he would going out of his mind, so he could imagine what Nightwing was going through. "You know, I was supposed to supervise this interview, but I think I have to go to the bathroom."

Nightwing, knowing what he was getting at gave him an appreciative smile before walking into the room.

When Scarecrow saw him, his eyes widened slightly. Nightwing knew he was expecting a cop, but he wasn't that lucky. "Well, if it isn't the old Robin. It's been awhile."

"Shut it, Rance," Nightwing spat , slamming his hands down on the table and leaning forward as he did. His eyes narrowed. "I'm gonna ask this one time before I beat you till you can't move. Where. Is. The. Joker?"

Rance began to laugh. "Like I know. He just payed me and my men to come here."

"So, your telling me that the Joker's plan was to kidnap a member of my team in order to lure me in, but give me no way of knowing how to find him. I've dealt with this man for almost ten years. I know him better than that, so if you enjoy breathing I suggest you give me the truth."

Rance laughed once more. "I'm a psychologist. I know you won't kill me. You've been wired that way."

Nightwing didn't have time for this shit. With every passing second Kori was closer to dying. Feeling the urgency Nightwing grabbed Rance by the throat and with all his strength began to choke him. "You're right Rance, you are a psychologist, and as a psychologist, you should know that a desperate man will do desperate things." Nightwing's masked eyes narrowed into a blazing glare. "I'm desperate." His grip tightened. "Very desperate."

Rance began to choke, his face turning a mixture of blues and reds. "I tell you," he gasped.

Nightwing loosend his grip, but didn't release it. "Where?" he growled.

"The warehouses just outside the city limits. He's in number seven," Rance replied quickly

"Swear to me!," Nightwing roared.

"I swear. Just let go."

With one last glare Nightwing released Rance's neck before turning toward the door.

"You'll never make it out alive," he heard Rance call.

"Like I said, I'm desperate," Nightwing retorted as he walked out the door to find Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Supergirl standing there. They all looked a little banged up and completely exhausted, he himself was running on will-power alone, but after fighting through hell all day, that's what he expected.

"Did you hear?," he asked them.

Supergirl nodded. "Warehouse outside the city."

"Raven can teleport us," Beast Boy offered.

Nightwing shook his head. "She's already low on energy. She needs to save it to heal Starfire. There's no telling what that sick bastard has done to her."

Everyone grimaced at the thought.

"C'mon, we need to go."

The Titans exited the building, but not before Nightwing talked to Peterson and told him to give them a forty minute window before bringing in their forces. After confirming that, it was off with a race against time. It took twenty minutes to arrive at the warehouses and from there they stood behind a nearby warehouse, they could see that warehouse seven was heavily guarded, at least twenty men out front and there was a light on inside of it.

"Raven, can you tell many how many men are inside?," Nightwing questioned as his mind already began to contemplate a plan.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before reopening them. "Five men and Kori."

Nightwing was relieved to know that she was inside, but there was another pressing question on his mind. "She's alive, right?"

Raven nodded. "She's fine. Really she's more scared for you then worried about herself."

Of course she was. This was Kori after all.

"So, what's the plan?" Cyborg asked.

"You four will engage the men outside, while I take care of the Joker and the other men inside, understand?"

"No suicide moves, okay? I don't have the energy to heal both of you from major injuries."

He just nodded before standing from his crouched position. "Titans, go!"

In an instant his mind took over and he no longer felt anything, only seeing and reacting to his surroundings. He was vaguely aware of the light of cybrog's sonic cannon beaming past as he charged at full speed toward the window, only barely noticed supergirl's eye beams, Raven black energy, Beast Boy's t-rex roar. Without a second thought, Nightwing dove into the window, glass shattering around him as he did.

Within a split second he assessed the situation, only briefly noticing Starfire's delighted gaze as she hung form the roof. There were four goon visible to him, each armed with a M-16. Before any of the armed men had a could even so much as react, Nightwing was sling four night-a-rangs from his hand, each making contact with the men's hands, causing them to drop their weapons almost instantly.

Nightwing caught a blurry glimpse of purple and green out of the corner of his eye and turned to throw another night-a-rang, but he halted his arm mid-throw when he saw that the Joker didn't have the gun pointed at him, but at Starfire, a wide grin on his face.

"No, no, no, Birdboy. I'm not letting you ruin my plans again."

He glanced up at Starfire who had a sad smile on her face and tears glittering in her eyes smile. What she mouthed killed him. 'I love you... Please go.'

"No," he shouted at her. Before turning to the Joker. "You have me. Now, let her go."

The Joker laughed hysterically. "Oh, what would be the fun in that? I want to make you suffer." With that the joker pulled the trigger of the gun.

Nightwing's heart briefly stopped at the sound of the gun fire. He watched in utter terror as two bullets buried themselves within Starfire's stomach.

He heard a loud scream, but he wasn't totally sure if it was coming from her or himself, possibly both. Her body almost instantly went limp, he ones raised head falling down to her chest"No, Starfire!," he shouted, his composure shattering.

No response. No movement. No indication that she heard him.

Anger and panic began to couse through him like never before and is rational mind was consumed by a furious roar of emotion.

He slung the night-a-rang in hand at the Joker with all his force, apart of him wishing that it spun off target and made contact with Joker's throat, but he wasn't that lucky.

The night-a-rang flew straight into the Joker's right shoulder causing him to howl in pain and drop his weapon to the ground. That is when things went completely black for him. The next thing he knew he was on top of the Joker beating the laughing man senseless. Every blow became harder and quicker as he thought about what just had happened. This man... no, this monster had just shot Kori. Took everything from.

Nightwing now understood the anger Kori had felt when he thought Karras had killed him. It was like a primal beast inside of him had been awaken. Right and wrong were just words that had no meaning. Rationallity no longer existed. Revenge is what he wanted. The Joker would pay!

If Nightwing wasn't solely focused on beating the now unconscious Joker to death, he might have nocticed the man walk up behind with a crowbar in hand. With a forceful swing the grunt made contact with Nightwings, and instant cracking sound echoing off the blow. Nightwing fell over onto his stomach, instantly passing out from the brutal blow.

It that same second Cyborg burst through the door, and no longer than it took his brain to scan the scene did he shoot a sonic cannon at the man standing above Nightwing's body. Supergirl soon flew in behind him follow by Beast Boy and Raven.

"Shit," Cyborg snapped as he mad he rushed over to Nightwing, while Raven and Supergirl took out the remaining thugs with their long-range attacks.

"Oh, no," Beast Boy breathed, sounding almost sick.

"What?" Supergirl questioned.

Beast Boy wordlessly pointed to Starfire's limp body dangling in the air.

Cyborg looked up to see what they were looking at and his heart sunk. "Damn," he said in a tone that echoed Beast Boy's. He had to calm himself. He was the second in command and with Nightwing down that made him the active leader, so he had to ask himself something. What would Nightwing do?

"Alright, everyone listen to me. Raven, get Starfire down and get to work on her. BB, me and you need to round-up the rest of the thugs, and Supergirl I need to get Nightwing back to the Nightwatch as quickly as possible. His vitals are okay, but he needs to be sedated and his head stitched up. Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nodded and hastefully did as instructed. As Cyborg and Beast Boy tied the Joker and his men up, and Supergirl gathered up Nightwing in her arms and flew out the door at moch speed, Raven used her energy to unlock the restraints that binded Starfire's hands together before slowly lowering her to ground and dropping to her knees beside her.

Raven wasn't a very emotional person, or at least she didn't express her emotions, but the truth was that Kori was that inoing little sister that she never wanted, but she loved anyway. Ever since the day Richard brought her to the table, she thought she was odd, but over time she became very protective of her and soon she was family. She wasn't planning on letting her die anytime soon.

Raven could see Starfire breath and after further examination, found that the bullets actually only penetrated one of her nine stomaches. The problem was that she was bleeding internally and that stomach acid was flowing freely. Raven was going to have to work quick to heal the internal wounds in order to save her. The empath's eyes began to glow a bright, shining white and suddenly black energy coated Kori, causing her to float slightly off the ground. After about ten minutes of exhausting her energy supply and cursing to herself Starfire's eyes finally opened, though very dimly.

Relief coursed through Raven as she smiled down at her before hugging her sister. "Kori, thank Azar you're awake," she exclaimed, a tear almost finding it's way out from behind her eyes before being swallowed back.

"Raven, Where is Richard? I want Richard," Kori said weakly.

Raven leaned up to look her in the eyes. "He had to be taken back to Nightwatch. He's got a pretty bad head injury, but I can wake him up as soon as we get there."

Kori smiled lightly. "You all came for me."

"Of course we came for you, were family."

Just the red blue flashing lights reflected in through on of the windows of the building and the sirens could be heard become louder and louder, meaning that the cops were here and this Nightmare of a day was finally over... Or was it?

Saturday, June 7th 11:00 PM - Nightwatch

Normal POV

The four Teens entered the Nightwatch to find not only Kara and Bee, who had a sling over her broken left arm, standing over a still sleeping Richard, but Wally and Bruce as well.

"What are you guys doing here?," Gar asked as he helped an exhausted Raven walk, as Vic did the same for Kori.

"Babs contacted me at the Watch Tower, and said she was worried that Dick was going to do something stupid, and it appears she was right," Bruce replied, his eyes never leaving his son.

"He did not do something stupid. He risked his life to save me," Kori retorted.

Bruce just glanced at her before looking over at Raven. "Can you fix him up or are we going to have to take him to a hospital?"

Raven focused on Richard's mind. Something was off, but she could tell that if he wasn't medicated he would be awake, still though something was definitely troubling for a moment she returned her eyes to Bruce. "No, I can wake him now."

Everyone gathered around Richard as Raven placed her hand to his temple.

His eyes slowly opened and a agony filled groan escaped him. Why was his head hurting so badly. And why was the room moving? Due to the angle his head was at, he could only see Bruce and Wally, which confused him greatly. In fact nothing made sense at the moment. "Bruce? Wally? What happened?"

Bruce's stoic demeanor broke. Richard hadn't called him Bruce in months. Something was wrong.

Before Bruce could say anything, Vic spoke up. "The Joker captured Kory and you suffered a head injury, while trying to save her, but don't worry, we got her right here."

Richard's head quickly whipped around to Vic, surprised by the Vic's voice, but the sudden movement made his world spin, causing him to shut his eyes tightly, but as he did he mumbled a question that would bring every one to a pause.

"Who's Kori?"

* * *

**I said shit was going to hit the fan, and I wasn't talking about the Joker. Most of you thought the third arche was about dealing with him, but nope.**


	34. Not The Same

**Chapter 34 - Not The Same**

**So, who hates me? I had to do it. Anyway, unless I do a fourth arche, the story is nearing it's end. Still haven't decided if the ending will be a happy one or not, but I rarely know what a chapter is going to be about until I start typing. I'm a very impulsive person. 565 reviews for an update**

**Guest- the new 52 just pisses me off realy. They basically turned Starfire into a sex toy for Roy, and made her forget about Dick and the Titans. Basically what I am saying is fuck you DC.**

**It's guest- Funniest review I have ever read.**

**J.A.M.B- LOTS of drama to come.**

**Sweetums14- hahaha**

**I hate cliffies- your gonna hate me again then**

**Robstarforever2017- yeeeeeeeeesssss**

Saturday, June 7th 11:15 PM - Nightwatch

Normal POV

Richard groaned and shut his eyes as the world around him began to spin. "Who's Kori?," he asked as he internally tried to put the pieces together in his head. Vic said he had rescued her from the Joker, but he didn't know a Kori, and wasn't the Joker in prison? What was going on? Why was everything so... hazy?

Everyone traded glances that ranged from confused to concerned to completely horrified if you were Kori.

"Ummm, your girlfriend?," Gar answered slowly, being completely lost.

Richard opened his eyes despite the pain the light above brought. He could see all his friends from Jump, Bruce, Wally, and then two girls he didn't recognize. One a tan red with amazing green eyes and the other was a blond who was in what looked like a Superman costume. "What are you talking about? I don't have a girlfriend."

Kori looked like her heart was just forcefully ripped from her chest, and could already feel the tears gathering in her eyes. "Richard? You do not remember me?," she questioned as took a step forward.

His eyes widened slightly as he sat up. Did she just call him Richard? His mom was the only person to ever call him Richard,... and why was she crying? "Um, no."

Everyone traded glances once more. "Umm Dick, what's the last thing you remember?," Raven asked carefully.

Richard eyes found the floor as he thought. What was the last thing her remembered? A plane? Coming home from somewhere? Italy? Suddenly it hit him that he had taken a trip to Italy with Bruce and Tim, returning what felt like just yesterday. "The trip to Italy."

He suddenly became aware that nearly everyone in the room looked horrified besides the crying girl with red hair, who looked like her world had just ended. Was she the Kori girl? His so called girlfriend? No, there had to be some kinda mistake. Dick Grayson didn't have girlfriends, he had play things. Toys that could be put away when he no longer found them interesting... but if that was the case, then why did almost pain him to see her cry? Why did he want to turn away so damn badly? Or tell her it was all okay? Before he could think anymore on that subject, Bruce spoke up.

"Dick," Bruce began, sounding almost hesitant. "That was over a year ago."

Richard's eyes widened. "A year?," he exclaimed. "This has to be a joke, right?"

Wally shook his head, a somber expression on his usually enthusiastic face. "No buddy, this isn't a joke."

"He's right. A lot has changed over the last year," Raven added.

"Like what?," Richard asked, feeling realization and panic begin to set in. How could this be possible?

Gar took in a deep breath. "Well, you met Kori at school like ten months ago, and you two got into this really weird relationship. You would like hold hands and were all touchy-feely with each other. Then you made out with her on the beach, and finally ended up together after like a month of foreplay. After that you told her you were Nightwing, and it turns out she was an alien from Tameran."

He took in another breath. "Then you went to Gotham and got shot by the Joker, and Kori had to go into your head to bring you out. After that you were down for a two weeks, so we," he motioned around the room," tried to protect the city, but we got captured by Slade and he was going to kill us, but then you dropped in from the ceiling and went all badass on him. The Titans ended up being formed, and you proposed to Kori. Everything was going great until she got called back to Tameran to rule, but we went with he and you kicked this Prince Karras guys ass."

A pause as Gar tried to remember what happened next. "Oh, and then we met Superman's cousin, Kara," he motioned to th blonde girl, "at the hero's banquet. Also, we fought a giant mutant moth that exploded into a moth larva named Silkie, which kinda became you're and Kori's baby, and now were here," he finally concluded.

Richard tried to process that information. He was shot? He accepted Project Titan and let them in on it? He and the redheaded girl were not only dating, but were going to get married? And her planet? Was she an alien? Superman had a cousin, and a hot one at that? And a giant moth larva as a kid? All this was expressed perfectly in one word. "What?"

Obviously this was going to require far more elaboration. Over the next hour every important moment from the last year was recapped in great detail, everyone taking their turns. Richard came to a few conclusions during this time.

1. His life over the last year had been more eventful then any other time that he could remember.

2. He no idea how he was even alive at this point

3. For the last year, his life had revolved around this green-eyes girl named Kori/Starfire, who turned out to be a former alien princess from a planet called Tameran.

Upon completing to recap of his epic story called a life, a very emotional Kori took a seat beside him on the bed. She grabbed his had, earning his attention. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel somewhat nervous to be around her, but that could just because she was crying... either that or the fact he was engaged to a girl he didn't even know.

"Richard," she began a she looked him directly in his eyes. "Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you do not feel anything when you see me?"

He studied her, looking into her green pools. Did he feel anything? Yeah, she was pretty, but hell, so was the blonde named Kara. He swallowed hard and looked down at the the concrete floor of the Nightwatch.

That was all the answer she needed. Hastefully rising from the bed, she ran from the room, Bee and Kara giving chase.

"Damn it!," Gar growled. "Why did you have to do that?"

"I didn't do anything!," Richard retorted. "It's not my fault that I can't remember her!"

"He's right. This isn't his fault," Raven commented.

Bruce looked over at her. "Is there anything you can do to make him remember?" He obviously had his own reasons for wanting Richard to remember. They had made so much progress on their relationship in the last six months, and now all those burned bridges that had been fixed were now once again destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Raven shook her head. "No, I can't do anything until something on the outside jogs his memory. It's impossible for me to recover memories that he doesn't have himself."

"So, how do we jog his memory," Wally asked as he took a seat beside his best friend.

Raven thought for a moment. She was no expert in this field, but the most logical answer to her was to make relive certain moments. She'd even go as far as to lock him in a room with Kori. In fact Kori could be the key to this whole thing. "Kori, he needs to spend as much time with her as possible. For the least ten months he has spent everyday with her, and we need to keep it that way in order for him to have a chance at remembering."

"I just made her cry. I'm pretty sure she doesn't want anything to do with me," Richard replied.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Trust me Dick, this isn't the first time she's cried because of you and rather you remember or not, I can guarantee it want be the last."

With that Raven turned and left the room, Gar following behind her, which left only Richard, Wally, Bruce, and Vic in there. It was quite for a moment before Richard looked up at Vic. "Does she really love me, or does she love the money and the fame?"

"Man, if I knew you didn't remember, I would knock your teeth out your mouth for even thinking that girl didn't love you. She's proved it more times the I can even begin to count."

Richard sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Apart of him, somewhere deep down in him, was really hating himself at the moment.

Bruce seeing his son's frustration, spoke up. "Regardless, being up at this hour is not going to jog your memory. You're all physically and mentally exhausted. The logical thing to do is for all of us to go to bed and reassess the situation in the morning when everyone's head is a little clearer."

Richard really didn't care about anything Bruce had to say, but he had to admit his mind was still swimming and he was tired.

Vic nodded to Bruce, and everyone cleared out of the Nightwatch, leaving only Richard there to remove his suit. Once that was acomplished he made his way into his room, but as he passed through the closet, he noticed there were a large number of women's close hanging up in there, which meant one of two things. Either sometime during the last year he had taken up cross dressing, or he and Kori were really as serious as everyone was saying. Both were scary thoughts. The only real girlfriend he could remember was Babs, and even that relationship was on the less serious side, even though they loved each other.

Shrugging it off for now, he grabbed some pajama pants before jumping into the shower. The warm water relaxed him, and he found himself trying to remember something... anything from the last year, but it was like a wall had been built up around that section of his memories and he just couldn't break it down. He remembered Kori crying earlier. For some reason it was still eating at him.

As he turned of the water he decided to pay her a visit if she were still awake. Throwing on his pajama pants, he went in search of the girl, which she wasn't to hard to find considering as soon as he stepped into the upstairs hallway he could hear chattering coming from the room just beyond his. As he reached the open doorway he found everyone inside, all having a hushed conversation, regarding him no doubt.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?," he questioned as he leaned against the door frame.

Everyone answered as once, which was really nothing more than collective mumbles.

"Right... Anyway, can I talk with uhh Kori? Alone for a moment?"

She looked at him somewhat surprised, but she truthfully didn't know if she wanted to see him let alone be alone with him right now. It was just to hard. All those wonderful months, those glorious moments were gone, just like that. At least her eyes weren't raining tears anymore. She always hated crying in front of him.

Everyone glanced around at each other before another stream of mumbles came as everyone exited the room, leaving Richard gazing over at Kori, who sat on the bed with her head hung.

Sighing he walked over to the bed and sat down, putting about a foot of distance in between them. "Umm, so how are you doing?"

She glanced at him through the corner of her watery eyes. "The man I love more that anything doesn't even know who I am. I believe it is a rather pointless question to ask."

He ran his hands through his ebony hair and looked around the room as he tried to find something to say. Suddenly his eyes met one object that was familiar to him. On the nightstand beside her bed, sat a black pair of sunglasses that he recognized as his. Smiling slightly he reached for them and picked them up. "Hey, these are mine aren't they?," he asked as he turned back to Kori.

A sad smile crossed her face. "You gave me those the day we met. They are one of my most cherished items."

He glanced at them before smiling a little wider, and leaning over to place the glasses on her eyes.

She giggled as he studied her. "Yep, you definitely make those look better than I do."

"You said the same thing the day you gave them to me."

"I guess it must be true then."

Her smile suddenly fell and everything was quite for a moment. This wasn't the man she loved, but she could see him in there somewhere. "Richard?," she finally questioned after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Please remember," she begged

That stung his heart. He could feel something just beneath the surface, but it just wouldn't make itself known to him. He couldn't even begin to explain it it, but the pain she was feeling at the moment could be flt by him as well. "I'm going to do everything I can to. Raven said that you were th key to this, so we'll just hang out and stuff... If you want that is?"

"I want my Richard back, and I shall go to any lengths to get him," she replied.

"Your Richard? Aren't we the same?," he questioned, not having a clue what she meant.

Kori shook her head. "Though you are the most attractive man I know, I did not fall in love with your looks. I love your heart. You do not have the same heart as him," she explained. When she ran away crying earlier, he didn't give chase, he didn't come after, and that was when she was sure that her Richard was truly gone.

He nodded, actually understanding. "Well, if love can be lost then it can be found, right?"

She smiled. "My Richard says that too."

He laughed. "Seems like a smart guy... Now, how about you show me the uhh larva thing," he suggested.

"His name is Silkie. As Gar said, he is our child."

A chuckle escaped him "Fine, show me Silkie."

Kori beamed her first Kori like smile of the night before leading him from the room to across the hall. When she opened the door and turned on the light Richard's jaw dropped. It was a baby blue room full of baby toys and a cradle on the far side of the room. She had made a nursery for a giant moth larva? He followed her over to said cradle and found what looked like a giant sleeping caterpillar.

"Man, we have one ugly kid," he whispered so not to wake him.

"My Richard was not to fond of him at first either, but he came to love him just as I do. They enjoy watching the game of basketball together."

Richard continued to the study the creature, and for some reason he didn't know a light smile grew on his face.

Kori saw the smile and it was just another conformation that her Richard was there.

"Well, maybe I can catch a game with... uhhh him?" she nodded, clarifying that it was indeed a boy.

"He would like that. Silkie will not be able to see the difference in you, and he will treat you as his father just like he always does."

Richard looked over the sleeping larva once more before turning and leaving the room, Kori following behind him. "So," he began "What would we be doing at this time of the night usually?"

"Well, you would feed Silkie around nine and then I would tuck him in. We would then watch the news until it was time for patrol, then after we returned we would usually do the making love or watch a movie until we went to sleep," she responded.

"I assuming that's out of the question?" Just because he didn't love didn't mean he would pass up a oprotunity to sleep with her.

She frowned up at him. "My body is reserved for my Richard. You are not him, so yes, it is out of the question."

"Then what about a movie?," he asked. "We should do something we normally do, shouldn't we?"

She paused in the middle of the hall to consider it a moment. "I suppose, but on the couch. If we are the bed I will be tempted, and I know you will do the tempting."

She was right about that. "Fine," he agreed with a smile as he extended his hand out to her.

She studied it for a moment before a light smile crossed her face and she took his hand. She wasn't happy, but this was a start to getting there. Once again, was this her Richard? No. Was he alive inside this beautifully wrapped package? Yes. It was a start.

Sunday, June 8th 10:00 AM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard suddenly felt himself wake. He almost instantly noticed there was weight on him, sending warmth coursing through his body. Blinking his eyes open, he found Kori asleep on his chest, snoring lightly in the cutest way.

Richard smiled lightly as he stroked his hand through her hair. After a late night of watching movies such as the Notebook and finding Nemo he discovered just how sweet she actually was. He loved how she said certain things, even if it took him a minute to figure out what exactly she meant. It was easy to see how he could gave fallen in love with her.

Around three he had fallen asleep and somehow through the night he guessed they had ended up like this. It wasn't awkward in the least, he was actually pretty comfortable.

Feeling his stomach rumble and realizing he was starving to death, he slowly eased out from under her and made his way into the kitchen, surprised to find Kara sitting in there, eating a bowl of fruit loops.

When she noticed him enter she swallowed her mouth full of cereal and smiled up at him. "Hey Dick, how you feeling this morning?"

He smiled charmingly back and shrugged. "Don't know really, everything's hazy and my head still hurts a little."

"Your head had a pretty big gash in it. I had to stitch you up."

"Well, thanks for that," he replied, as he made himself a bowl a cereal before joining her at the table, sitting opposite her.

"No problem, couldn't let are fearless leader die, now could I?," she teased, while she mentally scolded herself for looking at his bare chest. Why did this man have to look like this? Could he at least put on a shirt?

He laughed a little. "You could have, but I'm glad you didn't. Rather I remember the last year or not, I enjoy living."

She wordlessly smiled back at him, looking into those electric eyes. She was really feeling like a bad friend at the moment.

Richard was studying her as well. The girl was gorgeous. Her bronze skin and revealing shirt were just to much for him to turn away from. At this point, Kori was just another girl to him. A heart melting smile crossed his face. "So, you're Clark's cousin, right?"

She swallowed another bite a nodded. "Mhhm, like I told you last night, he basically kept me on lock down in Kansas for three years, but after a lot of complaining, he finally introduced me to you, and it was pretty much over from there. I moved here like a week later and you've been training me ever since."

Richard stood and put his bowl away. "I see," he said as he put it away in the dish washer before making his way back over to the table, but instead of sitting opposite her, he sat down directly beside her. "Did we ever train privately?"

She swallowed becoming somewhat nervous. His eyes, they were just to... aggghhh! And that smile. Why her? "Umm sometimes, but we usually trained as a group."

Richard leaned in closer, his lips now being only a few inches apart from hers. "A shame. We could do a private session right now if you want?"

She felt her breath hitch and her body begin to respond to his teasing, but she wouldn't do this to Kori. "Dick I'm warning you, if you come any closer I'm going to rip off a certain body part that you share a name with, okay?"

He instantly leaned back into his seat and sighed. "Got it."

Just then Kori walked into the Kitchen rubbing her eyes, causing Kara's nerves to peak. She was so glad Kori hadn't seen that, but then again, it wasn't her who had done anything wrong. Richard was so different from the guy he was just a couple of days ago, and she wasn't sure she could handle being around him, especially if he was going to keep flirting with her. A guy like this was just to easy to fall for.

"Good morning Karra, morning Richard," Kori greeted them.

"Mourning," Kara replied as she urgently stood. "I thank I'll go take a shower before everyone gets up." And with that she left the room, leaving only a stoic Richard and a confused looking Kori there.

"Is she the okay?," Kori asked.

Richard just shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

Kori, shrugging it off, went to make herself a bowl of cereal. She needed the food, they had a long day ahead of them.

Sunday, June 8th 1:00 PM - Jump City Beach

Normal POV

After ever one had woken up from the hell that was yesterday, they decided that it would be fun to go to the beach. It was something the group often did last summer, and it was where Richard and Kori shared their first kiss, which quickly escalated into a heated makeout session, so it sounded like a good idea to pretty much everyone to go there. Maybe it would make Richard remember something.

Bruce made himself busy, dropping by the Wayne Enterprises' building in jump, while everyone else loaded up into the two available cars. Vic, a broken armed Bee, Raven, and Gar in Vic's charger, and Wally, Karra, Kori, and Richard in the Ferrari, which Kori wouldn't let him drive because she knew his head was still hurting. Kori had noticed that Kara had kept glancing at her from the front seat, and was confused by it. Eventually she got a text from her that read (Can we talk in a bit? It's important.)

Kori ad just stared at her oddly for a moment before nodding. Whatever it was clearly troubling her, and Kori would do anything to help her friend out.

Once arriving at the beach, Bee and Vic went for a walk, Gar and Raven sat under a tree and talked, Richard and Wally admired the many half-naked women around, and Kara drug Kori down to the shore, so that she could finally ease her guilty mind.

"So, what is it you wish to talk about, friend Kara?," Kori asked.

Kara sighed and began to fidget nervously. "Umm Kor, this morning I was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast, and Dick came in there. At first we were just talking, but then he moved to sit beside, and was about to kiss me before I threatened to rip his penis off." She looked over at Kori to see that she looked crushed. "I'm really sorry, Kor. You know this isn't Dick. He wouldn't do that to you."

Kori fist clenched, and she bit her lower lip as she tried to fight back tears. Without responding to Kara, she stormed off to where Richard was, stopping just short of. "How could you?," she asked, sounding more heartbroken than angry.

Richard and Wally traded glances. "What are you talking about?," he asked.

"Kara told me you tried to kiss her."

Richard's eyes widened a little, but he quickly became stoic. "I did."

"You are heartless," she said bitterly.

"No, I'm confused. To me, yesterday I could do whatever I wanted without having to listen to shit from anyone, and now I'm engaged to some girl I don't even know," he retorted angrily, causing Wally's mouth to drop.

Kori's jaw tightened, tears now falling freely. She reached onto her finger and pulled off her engagement ring before tossing it to him. "Well, you do not have to worry about that anymore. I shall be out by tonight, and you may do as you please then. I am in love with my Richard, and he is clearly gone, so I am as well." With that she walked away.

Richard wordlessly looked down at the ring. He should feel relieved, but then why was his heart hurting? Why did he want to chase her, and apologize? Why did he feel like he just lost everything?

* * *

**Man, I feel so bad for Kori, but life always doesn't have happy endings. Review.**


	35. Simply Amazing

Chapter 35 - Simply Amazing

**Best chapter I have ever written. If you hit 600 reviews the review cap is off. Also, I am thinking about writing a short 'what if?' story about what would happen if Kori was the one who lost her memory instead of Richard. Tell me if you would be interested in reading that.**

Tuesday, July 8th 6:00 PM - Kori's apartment

Kori's POV

A month. That is how long it has been since Richard and I did the breaking up and I moved out. A lot has changed during this time. Gar and Raven moved in together, and Vic did the proposing to Bee. I was very happy for all of them, even though my relationship with Richard is at a stand still.

Though I see Nightwing quite frequently, I have not seen or spoken to Richard in over three weeks, that is not to say that I do not keep track of him. My friends still do the hanging out with him quite often. Vic says he has been very quite lately, and has not seen him with any girls, but I am not naïve enough to believe that Richard has went a month without having sex. He is the man whore after all.

Even when I see Nightwing it is just long enough to complete our task, and then we separate. He does not try to do the small talk, and neither do I. It is just easier that way, but I would be lying if I said I did not wish he would talk me about something far deeper than just a given order or a practical question. I still love him after all... or at least I love apart of him.

The media is aware of our split. I guess when you are not seen in public together for a large amount of time it becomes rather obvious. One thing I still have, and am holding onto, is hope. I hope my Richard will return to me, but as time passes that is seeming less and less likely. Hope is the only thing that is fueling my flight because I have no joy. Without flight I would be useless to the Titans and therefore would never get to see Nightwing, which is really the only thing that I ever look forward to anymore.

Sighing, I lay back on my couch, but raise up just as quirky when I hear my communicator go off. I hurriedly reach for it on the table in front of me. My heart speeds up when I see that it is Nightwing. Calming myself with a deep breath, I answer. "Starfire reporting."

"Nightwing to Starfire. Requesting your assistance immediately. We have a fourteen year old girl who has shut herself in her room downtown. She has a gun to her head and is saying if anyone trys to enter, she will kill herself."

That does not sound good. "Very well, I shall be in route shortly."

"Good, I'm sending the address to your communicator. See you in a minute."

My communicator clicks off and with haste, I changed into my uniform before flying out the back window of my apartment. It does not take me long to reach the location that Nightwing sent me, and by the time I arrive I can the N-cycle already parked in the front of the apartment and Nightwing standing by a man who I know only as Officer Peterson. I drop down beside Nightwing, earning only a glance from him before he turns back to the officer.

That does not hurt me because he was that way when he was in uniform even before the accident.

Officer Peterson greets me. "Nice to see you Starfire. We been trying to get in the room for hours. Wings here suggested that you and him could probably get through to her."

I look over at Nightwing with a surprised expression on my face. "Why me?"

He motions for me to follow him. "You'll see."

I walk behind him, the whole time watching the muscles in his back work as his arms swing. It is insane how much I miss this man, and I know it, but I cannot help it. I simply love him, or rather I love who he was. Most people fall in love with someone for their looks, and I almost wish I had, but I didn't. I love my Richard's heart. He was the nicest, most caring, lovable man I know. Completely different from this douche of bags man in front of me.

Once inside in the apartment, Richard stops in front of the door and hands me a small binocular like device. I am familiar with it, having used it before. It allows one to see through solid objects, and assuming he wished for me to look inside the room, I raise the object up to my eyes and turn toward the door. Inside I can see a girl just a few years younger than myself, sitting in the middle of her room and she indeed has a gun to her head.

Swallowing, I remove the device from over my eyes and hand it back to Nightwing. "What are we going to do?," I ask.

"I spent twenty minutes talking to her parents before you arrived. Her names Sarah Tyler. They said she had been getting bullied really bad in school before summer got out, and it continued on social media sites. Apparently another little girl posted a bunch or really hurtful things about her, and it appears as if she's tired of it. I figured you could talk to her since you said you were bullied pretty bad, right?"

A feeling a dejection comes over me. A very selfish part of me hoped he had called me here because he wanted to spend time alone with me, but of course that is not the case. Pushing those thoughts aside in favor of dealing with the current situation, I look back up at him. "How are we to get in?"

"Knock," he answers simply and then does so, lightly pounding the door with his fist three times.

"Go away!," the girl shouts from within the room.

"We can't do that Sarah. It's Nightwing and Starfire from the Titans. Please let us come in, we're here to help you," Nightwing says in very comforting voice that reminds me of my Richard... then again just about everything does.

"I don't need help," she screams. "I know what I have to do."

"No, you don't have to do it. Trust me, it would be a mistake, and even worse than that, it would be your last mistake."

"My whole life's a mistake... I'm a mistake."

"No you're not. You can't help that certain people don't like you. It's their problem, not yours."

Once again I see shades of my Richard.

"In fact, Starfire was bullied very badly for a long time. Let us in and let her talk to you. I promise we can help you, especially her," he continues.

There was a pause, and me and Nightwing glanced at each other. "Fine,... you can come in."

Nightwing flashes me that smile that I have come to be so fond of before slowly opening the door and walking in.

Once inside he gets within three feet of the girl before slowly dropping to his knees in front of her. He tought me that it is important to be on eye level with people in these situations because it comforts them and eases their mind.

I slowly do as he did, and drop to my knees beside him before smiling at the girl the entire time. "Greetings."

She seems to study me for a moment before saying anything. "You were bullied?," she questions, sounding like she does not believe me.

I nod. "Yes, from a very young age. When I was little, my sister did the picking on me, and when I came here from my planet people were very mean to me because I was so different." I glance over at Nightwing to see he is listening just as closely as she is. "It was not until I met Nightwing and the rest of the Titans that I was truly accepted here."

Nightwing smiles at me before turning back to Sarah. "What she is saying is that sometimes in life it storms, but that's okay, because when the sun finally comes out, there's gonna be a rainbow in the sky... Whatever problems you are facing right now are just temporary, but if you pull that trigger you're going to be solving temporary problems with a perminate solution, and trust me, it isn't worth it."

I feel as if I am an in awe of him. How can this man and the douche of bags known as Dick Grayson even be the same person? They are polar opposites in my opinion.

"We've all thought about taking the easy way out at times, even me, but I assure you that if you do you're gonna be giving up so many amazing moments that are to come. Just because the sun isn't shining today doesn't mean it want be tomorrow." He looks over at me. "Right, Starfire?"

I smile at the girl and nod. "Yes, just because today is not good, does not tomorrow will not be great. You will not know until you experience it."

"Yeah, it's kinda like turning off a movie before it ends. You'll never know what happens next unless you finish watching it," he adds.

As I watch the now teary eyed girl drop the gun and leap into his waiting arms, I realize one thing. This man, who I love and at the same time I hate because I love him, is simply and utterly amazing. This right here is the very reason I fell in love with him. This is my Richard's heart.

After we take care of the girl and take her and the gun to the police, Richard and I walk off to where the N-cycle is parked, his hand brushing against mine on the way, but I made no attempt to move. Why? I do not know.

"You did great in there," he comments as we reach his bike, causing me to blush.

"I thank you. You were amazing as well."

He pauses, looking down at the N-cycle for a moment before meeting my eyes once more. "You wanna go for a ride with me?"

My mouth falls somewhat agape. We have not done anything outside of our duty as heroes in a month, so of course it surprises me that he wishes to do something. "Umm, I do not know. Are you not busy?" I am sure he has some girl he wishes to manipulate into meaningless sex.

"My slate is clean. Why are you?," he asks."

Why can I not resist this man? "No." I glance down at the bike then back up at him. With a sigh, I wordlessly get on.

He smiles that gorgeous smile of his and sits down in front of me. "Have you ever rode with me before?"

"No, I have always flown everywhere."

I see him smirk as the bikes engine begins to roar. "Then hang on."

I do as instructed, ignoring the sensation that I feel, when my hands feel his abdominal muscles. Suddenly the bike jolt as it takes off causing me to squeal and hold on to him tighter. After about five minutes of me screaming, I begin to laugh and realize that I am enjoying myself for the first time in weeks. I find it exhilarating to weave in and out of the city's traffic at the high speeds we are going.

"Having fun?" I hear him call.

"Yes," I squeal as he speeds up even more. This is why I love this man. Even if my love for him were not eternal I still believe that I would love him. He makes it impossible not to.

After about thirty or so minutes I spot a "Leaving Jump City" sign, which confuses. "Richard, where are we going?," I question into his ear over the roar of the passing wind.

His smirk returns. "Don't worry Kor, you'll see in a second."

Smiling lightly at him calling me Kor, I lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to him even if it is all just a lie that my mind wishes for me to believe. Oh, how I wish it were not a lie, and were truthfully together.

When I feel the bike come to a stop, I open my eyes to see the that we are on a hill just outside the city, and I am able to see the faintly glowing lights of Jump just below us. "It is beautiful up here," I comment as look from the dark purple sky above to the city lights below.

Richard gets of the bike and turns to face me. He removes his mask, and for the first time in what feels like a lifetime, I see his beautiful electric blue eyes.  
His gaze alone is enough to make me blush, but when he smiles and says "Your the most beautiful thing up here," I flush completely, although my mind is already contemplating rather he means it or is he just doing the flirting.

"I thank you," I reply turning my face away from him, so that he does not see my obviously redder complexion.

He just takes my hand and helps me off the bike before leading me a few feet away and taking a seat on the grass, pulling me down with him.

I cannot say I am not enjoying this, but after being around Richard for so long, my mind tends to analyze everything just as his does. "Richard, why have you brought me up here?," I finally ask.

He sighs before looking over at me. "I just wanted to talk with you."

My heart begins to pound and I swallow hard. "Oh um, about what?"

"It's just... I haven't seen you personally in like a month, and... I don't know. I would say that I miss you, but I don't even know you. It's very confusing."

That makes me happier that I have been in a month. "Richard, your mind might not remember me, but that does not mean that your heart has forgot me."

He studys me for a second before looking up into the quickly darkening sky. "I really don't think it has. When you walked away that day at the beach, I felt sad... heartbroken even. Since that day I haven't flirted with another girl."

I scoff bitterly and roll my eyes. "Do not lie to me."

He looks at me, and I can see honesty in his eyes, which means either he is a really good actor or that he is telling the truth. "I'm not lying Kor, you can ask anyone. I really haven't been with any girl since then. I saw how bad it hurt you, and that hurt me strangely enough."

"Then why have you not called me? Or tried to visit?," I question.

"And say what? I'm sorry that I still don't remember you, but please wait on me? I can't do that to you."

I shake my head before leaning it on my knees. "You do not understand."

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Understand what?"

"Tameranian love is not like human love. It is eternal. I will love you no matter what you do or how much it breaks my heart, and I hate every second of it," I say suprising even myself with the last part.  
He is silent for a moment before responding. "You don't want to love me?," he inquires, sounding almost hurt by statement.

"No one wishes to love someone who does not return their affection," I retort.

He hangs his head on for long time before saying simply "I'm sorry. I'm trying."

"I know" is my only response. I truly believe that he wishes to remember and that he is trying, but it is not enough to make me happy. Only having my Richard back can truly make me happy.

We sat there in silence for over ten minutes, just watching the city below. I glance it him out of the corner of my eye to see that he is in deep though and on impulse I move closer to him and take his hand. He looks at me, obviously surprised, but I just smile and lay my head on his shoulder. I just cannot help it.

After a minute he lays back on the grass, pulling me with him. I move my head so that it is laying on his chest and we just look up at the stars.I show him where the Vegan System is and he points out the certain constellations and tells me the mythology behind them. To be honest I am just as sad as I am happy at the moment. This just reminds of how things used to be, how I wished they still were. Suddenly an idea crosses my mind and I turn my head, so that I can see his face. "Richard, can I see your phone?"

He raises an eyebrow, but reaches into his belt and hands it to me. "Sure, but you're not gonna find any flirty texts from girls on there."

I giggle a little. "That is not what I am looking for. I wish to show you something." When I press the button that turns he screen on, I am more than surprised to find that his savor of the screen is picture of me and him kissing early in the morning after just waking up. Both of us have the bed head and look terrible, but it is the sweetest picture I have ever seen. It is the same one that was on there a month ago. "You have not changed your picture," I comment.

I see him smile out of the corner of my eye and feel his hand run up and down my back in a very soothing way. "No, I figure if I'm trying to remember seeing you every time I turn on my phone will help."

I just smile and make way to the videos on the phone, but I do notice there is one more than there was last time. I guess we shall watch that one together after I show him the rest of them. "Watch these," I instruct as I hand him the phone and adjust my head on his chest so that I may view them more comfortably. He laughs at the one about me making him take me the tricking or the treating, but his face somers as the videos become more emotional. Somewhere through the process of watching them, tears of sadness and happiness begin to flow from my eyes at the same time.

We reach the end of the fifth video he looks down at me with a very serious look on his face. "I really did love you, huh?"

"My Richard loved me more than anything. We were going to get married soon and have children. He always said that we were going to be that old couple you see at the park who are feeding the ducks, while holding hands. I could not wait to spend my life with him," I say sadly.

"Will I not do?," he questions and I am somewhat caught off guard.

I stare into his eyes before slowly shaking my head. "I love parts of you, I love all of my Richard."

He looks sad for a second before turning his attention back to the screen and clicking on the final video. His face appears on the screen and he seems very tired, an almost goofy look on his face. "Saturday, May thirty-first, recording session number five." He pauses long enough to let out a loud yawn and wipe the sleepiness from his eyes. "So, it's like two in the morning and Silkie woke us up... again! Kori's in his room feeding him. I swear I am about to just cave, and let him sleep in the bed with us. Maybe he would stop waking up in the middle of the night if he knew his momma was beside him. I mean really, we might as well just go ahead and have an army of flying children at this rate."

He laughs. "I can't imagine how much they're going to break with their ability to fly and their strength. It's gonna upset me pretty badly when my son or daughter can out bench me by the time there three... but you know, I thank I'm actually looking forward to starting a family. I love Kori more and more each day, we're better than well off money wise, so why not, right?"

I stare at the screen in shock. Richard had never told me he was ready for kids.

"I know Kori's ready. During the last time she was in heat, she tried everything in the world to get me to take the condom off. It was actually pretty funny, or at least it would have been if I wasn't in so much pain." He laughed once more. "Anyway, I think..." suddenly the sound to the room's door could be heard opening and Richard had hurriedly clicked of the video.

"...Umm, heat?," I hear Richard ask in the cutest way causing a soft giggle to escape me.

"Yes, my people are descended from a feline like creature and we go through a week-long cycle every six months that is similar to an animal in heat. You were always very sore after, and would have to 'ice your junk' as you said."

He just laughed.

We layed there for another thirty minutes or so before I began to yawn. He, seeing how sleepy I was, helped me up from the ground and took me home, but truthfully I was sad to go. I could have easly layed on his chest the rest of the night with no complaints. On the way back to my house I can only think about how perfect today was... well, almost perfect. The way he caresses my hair or looks at me, brings the flys of butter into my stomach. Do I love him? Yes and No. There are shades of my Richard within him, but he is still not him, and he never can be.

By the time we near my building it is late and the streets are empty, so he just pulls into the front of my apartment before walking me up to my door. "Well umm,... it was nice seeing you tonight," he says softly.

"I agree... We could possibly do this again... if you wish?," I ask nervously.

"Umm yeah, I'd like that... a lot."

What happens next surprises even me, even though I am the one who did it. With out a seconds thought, I slowly leaned in and kissed him, but what was even more surprising was when he backed away.

Seeing my hurt expression, he smiled softly and cupped my cheek. "I can hangout with you, we can spend time together, we can be friends, but I can't kiss you. Like you said, I'm not your Richard and you can't love me fully, but I promise you that I will do everything I can to bring him back to you." I see a tear drop from beneath his mask, and that proves to me that on some level he still loves me.

I reach for his hand on my cheek and hold it there for a moment before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Good night. Oh, and if you talk to my Richard, tell him I am here waiting for him. I always will be" I whisper into his ear before entering my apartment, leaving him smiling softly on my doorstep. I lean back against my shut door and sigh contently. He could have probably taken advantage of my emotional state tonight, but he did not. I can see my Richard's heart returning. All I can do is keep hoping that he will come back to me soon.

Suddenly I hear Silkie crying and I rush off to my apartment's nursery. When I enter, I scamper over to the cradle and lean down to pick up my crying bumgorf. "Shh, it is the okay. Momma is here," I say softly as I rock him back and forth in my arms. Silkie continues to cry, and I am well aware of what is wrong with him. "You miss daddy, do you not?" I whisper to me him. "It is the okay,... I miss him too."

Saturday, August 23rd 9:00 PM - Kori's apartment

Kori's POV

Time. More time has passed. It has been well over two months since we did the breaking up, and he still does not remember. Am I losing hope? I am sad to say that am. Things have gotten a little better. Me and Richard see each other at least twice a week. He has resumed his role as my best friend, but truthfully it only makes me want so much more. The way he smiles and laughs, the looks he sends me when we are alone, the way he talks to me about simple things and explains to me things I do not yet understand, it all brings back memories, some harder to remember than others.

I have been on one date with him, but it was for business purposes only. He had to attend an art galary opening and he is aware of my love to paint, so he asked me to go with him and of course my brain was telling me no, and my hearts was screaming yes, so of course I went. When we do the hanging out, it is often as a group, but sometimes we he will knock on my door very late at night, and me, him, and sometimes Silkie will go to the hill he took me the night we somewhat patched our broken relationship.

I came to find out that he was not lying when he said he had not slep with any girls, much to my relief, and I was surprised to discover that he had been meeting with a brain specialist three times a week. I know he is trying and I am happy for that, but at the end of the day I am still very depressed, although I am hiding quite well.

I wish I could just go back in time and change everything. If I could, I would be cuddled up in his arms on the couch right now, instead of laying in my bed crying into a pillow as I hold silkie to me. Why am I crying? Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day I met him, the man who at one time thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with, and now all the time we spent together is nothing but blackness to him.

How much do I miss him? How much do I love him? Words cannot express either. He is just so... perfect, and he even is similar to my Richard now, but without those cherished memories he can never be my Richard, and therefore I can never fully love him. So, tonight I will cry. Cry for the man I loved... For the man I lost.

Sunday, August 24th 1:00 AM - Richard's House

Normal POV

Richard tossed and turned in bed, sleep being just out of reach. Something was wrong, he didn't know what, but he could feel it. He felt as though he were forget something, something important, something was missing that should be here. What was it that was troubling him? The day? What was so special about the day? August 24th, it wasn't a holiday or the day of some special event, so then what?

His tensed as his head began to pulse, sharp bursts of pain shooting through him. Voices could suddenly be heard as clear as day, images could be seen clearly, even though his eyes were tightly shut. He suddenly found himself looking on as a scene began to play out in front of him, one that seemed all to familiar.

He saw himself walk ino the lunch room and walk over to a table where all his friends sat.

_"Yo! What up Dick," _Vic greeted him.

_What... What happened to you?"_ he heard himself ask Gar after noticing a red mark on his cheek.

He pointed at Raven. _"She slapped me,"_ he yelled.

"_Don't fall asleep on me and it want happen,"_ she glanced at him from behind her book.

_"I...,"_ he began before pausing and looking over at Vic, who was looking off into the distance. _"What are you staring at?"_

_"Dick, isn't that your history partner over there?_," he pointed to a table across the room, where a beautiful redheaded green-eyed girl sat all by herself.

Everyone turned back to look at the girl. _"Yeah,"_ he heard himself say. _"Why is she sitting alone?"_

_"I don't know, but she looks sad,"_ Bee commented.

Raven's eyes narrowed on the girl as focused. _"Not sad. More depressed actually._

_"I'm going to talk to her,"_ he said before quickly standing from the table and walking over to where she sat before seating himself directly in front of her.

The girl's head shot up from where she was looking solemnly at the table. She seemed very surprised to see him there, but he ignored it and smiled. _"Hey,"_ her heard himself greet.

He saw her swallow. _"Greetings."_

He extended his hand out to her. _"I'm Dick or Richard Grayson, whichever you prefer."_

The girl shook his hand lightly, blushing as she did. _"I am aware of who you are."_

_"What's your name?,"_ he asked with a warm smile.

The girl briefly bit her bottom lip and shifted in her seat, her demeanor displaying nervousness. _"Ummm, Kori Anders."_

_"Kori. I really like that name."_

She blushed lightly and glanced down at the table before remeeting his eyes. _"I thank you,... but may I ask you why you have come to my table?"_

_"I was just curious why you were sitting alone. If you want me to leave I...,"_ he began before she cut him off.

_"No,"_ she said urgently._ "...It is just people here do not like me. I am not from here, and I do not understand the slang or the culture." Kori hung her head. "I chose to sit alone, so I can avoid the name calling and the mean words._

Richard felt his heart cringe in his chest, and his anger boil. _"Screw them,"_ he replied, anger evident in his voice.

She cocked her head to the side, a confused look on her face. _"Screw them?"_

_"Yeah, it means don't worry about it. It's their problem if they don't understand you, not yours."_

She gave him a small smile, but it quickly fell and she hung her head. _"It still hurts."_

A feeling of guilt came over him. He reached across the table and took her hand in his own._ "Come sit with me and my friends."_

She appeared surprised, but also reluctant._ "I do not know, besides are you not the popular? will it not affect you negatively to be seen with me?"_

He heard himself chuckle. _"I don't see how being seen with a girl as beautiful as you could affect me negatively."_

Her face turned beat red. _"You think I am beautiful?,"_ she questioned in disbelief

He nodded with a smile. _"I do. Now please come with me. If I go back to my table without you my friends are gonna bet me up. You don't wanna see your history partner gat mauled do you?"_

Kori giggled and shook her head. _"No, that would not be pleasing."_

She nodded in agreement, and both stood from the table, him still holding her hand as he picked up her tray, and lead across the room, all eyes on them.

More scenes played through his head rapid succession. Words, images, whole conversations, converging into one year-long story. Moving Kori in with him, making out with her at the beach, the Britney incident, Asking her out, telling her he was Nightwing, finding out she was an alien, going to Gotham, getting shot by the Joker, waking up with Kori beside him, healing the relationship he had with his father, rescuing his friends from Slade, forming the Titans, the Christmas party, accidentally proposing to Kori, going to Tameran, defeating Karras, returning home, Silkie, and everything in between.

His eyes shot open in realization...

* * *

_**I really do think this is the best chapter I have ever written. I don't even think it's close. Important question: who's comfortable with a light, romantic lemon? Tell me in the review if your good with it. Also, tell me what you think about the 'what if?' chapter. Review.**_


	36. Long Awaited Reunion

**Chapter 36 - Long Awaited Reunion**

**I recently read a fanfic in which Kori cheated on Dick, and it's sad to say how upset it made me, but then again that's how the author wants you to feel. It's amazing how I hate Kori in that story, but she's my third favorite character in this one, behind only Wally and the Joker. As I promised, the review cap is off... but reviews would give me more motivation to write. Wink wink. On with the story. Prepare for the warm and fuzzes!**

**1. Important author's note at the bottom. Make sure you read it.**

**2. The story has four chapters left, and then I'm doing the 'what if?' story, which is 3 to 5 chapters.**

**3. Why are there barely any good highschool AU stories out there? Someone please right one. I'm desperate.**

**4. Next chapter will be another time skip filler chapter, so send in your ideas.**

**Warning: This chapter contains a lemon, but it's nothing that should make anyone uncomfortable, and if it does skip it.**

**Sunday, August 24th 2:30 AM - Kori's apartment**

Normal POV

Kori laid asleep in her bed, Silkie snuggled into her stomach. She was dreaming of what she usually did. Her time with Richard before he lost his memory, it was by far the happiest time in her life after all. This particular night she was watching the day they met play out before her eyes. It did somewhat embarrass her that she blushed so much in front of him back then, and now one year later she would do all sorts of odd things in front of him without a second thought.

Kori's slumber was only interrupted when a frantic knocking sound entered her ears. Her head shot up from her pillow and she glanced at her alarm clock to find that it wasn't even three in the morning yet. Who could be knocking at her door at this time of the night? Rolling out of bed carefully, so not to wake up Silkie, she scampered out of her room to the front door. Taking note that she was only in a tank-top and a thong she opened the door just enough to see who it was, but when she found a smiling Richard standing there , she opened it fully.

She rubbed her eyes before looking him over, seeing that he was in pajama pants and a white t-shirt, like he came here straight from his bed. "Richard, what are you doing here? It is very late, and I have to be at work early tomorrow."

His smile grew just a little wider, knowing she wouldn't be showing up for work. "August twenty-fourth," he said simply and she cocked her head to the side, not understanding.

"One year ago today, I met you at a lunch table on the far left side of the lunch room. You were wearing a green shirt with a pink heart on it. The school was serving chillie that day, but you were only picking at your food when I came over to your table and sat down. We got talking and I found out you were being bullied so I begged you to come sit with us. After telling you my friends were going to beat me up if I left without you, you finally agreed." A warm smile crossed his face. "We spent nearly everyday of the next ten months together."

Kori's eyes became impossibly wide and suddenly she could actually hear her heart pounding like a boom box in her chest. Could it really be? "You... you remember?," she asked breathlessly.

"Everything," he responded looking directly into her wide green eyes. "Every moment since I saw you from across the room in Coach Garret's class, and every word since hello. I remember absolutely everything," he said slowly.

Kori's breath quickened dramatically as tears began to fall from her eyes. Letting out a squeal she leaped into his arms and cried so hard that her body was shaking.

Richard ran his hand through her hair as held her tightly. "Shhh baby. I love you."

No response came. She just buried herself further into him, literally squeezing the life out of him, and he couldn't have been happier. She was crying out all the pain that she had felt for the last two and a half months and he was going to let her cry as long as she needed to, despite the fact his white t-shirt was getting wet.

After pouring her heart out for a solid ten minutes, Richard finally pushed her way just enough to where he could enter the house and shut the door before once again pulling her back into him. He ran his hand in circular motions on her back, his eyes closed. In this moment he had never felt more in love with her, and he was about to show it. "Kori?," he questioned after a moment.

"Yes?" she answered, her voice weak and muffled by his chest.

"I didn't do this the right way last time, and I want to make sure I do this time," he replied in a soft tone.

She scooted back enough so she could see his face. "What do you mean?"

He reached into his pocket and grabbed her former engagement/promise ring before taking her hand and dropping to one knee. "Kori, I've put you through hell over the last year. I have done some really stupid things, and I have made you cry far to many times. I don't deserve you, and I never will, but all I want is for you to give me the rest of your life, so that I can try. My life has a lot of uncertainty and tomorrow is never a sure thing, but the one thing that I know with out any doubt, is that I love you. So, Koriand'r of Tameran, will you make this hard-headed, stubborn, egotistical human the happiest man in the world and marry him?"

Kori just dropped to her knees in front of him and kissed him passionately, smiling lightly as she did. Despite the fact that she almost sure she was dreaming, she never wanted to wake up from this if it indeed was just a dream. She had been praying to X'hal for the last two and half months that he would show up at her door in the middle of the night and tell her he remembered everything and that he loved her, but now that it happened... it was just hard to believe.

The kiss finally broke when both ran out of air. It truthfully had felt like their very first kiss, an emotional bomb going off in both of them.

Richard had almost goofy smile on his face. "Is that a yes?"

Her response was to giggle before taking the ring from him and slipping it on her finger where it belonged. "I love you, Richard."

"I love you too, N'leane."

She smiled lovingly at him. This was definitely her Richard, only he knew the meaning of that word. Her forehead leaned against his and for what felt like all of eternity, they just stared into each other eyes, time no longer having any meaning to either.

"Are you happy?," he asked quietly, breaking the long silence.

"Unless I wake up and find that this was a dream, I cannot remember being more happy than I am right now," she replied, smiling at him as she caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I promise you this isn't a dream," he assured, slowly leaning in a kissing her.

"Richard," she mummered against his lips.

"Hmm?"

"I missed you so much."

"You don't have to miss me anymore, and I'm not going anywhere," he replied as he finally broke the kiss. "Now, how about you take me to my son, huh?"

Kori beamed the first kori like smile he had seen in a long time before standing with him and leading him into her a bed room, where Silkie laid asleep on his back.

Richard released Kori's hand and bent down to pick up Silkie, careful not to wake him. "You know, it feels really weird. I know I've seen him recently, but I feel like it's been a lifetime."

Kori smiled, but her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Richard... On your phone there is that video we watched about umm... us having children. Are you ready for that?"

He studied her a moment before a smile spread across his face. "I am if you are... but it really depends what's going on the next time you torture me... I mean come in heat," he joked, earning a playful slap on the arm from Kori.

"I cannot help that I get rough and humans are fragile," she defended herself, fighting not to giggle.

"You know I really dread when our kids want to wrestle with me. How am I supposed to explain getting beat up by a four-year old to the guys?"

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him from behind, floating slightly off the ground, so she could nuzzle into his neck. "I shall protect you," she whispered before beginning to kiss and nibble on his neck.

Richard closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "You better be careful Mrs. Anders, Silkie is still in the room, and you're gonna get me to the point of no return if you keep doing that."

"What? This?," she asked in her best innocent voice as she began to trail her tongue up and down his neck. She felt him stiffen, and a satisfied smirk crossed her lips. She really missed teasing him. Floating around to the front of him, she gently took Silkie from him before floating toward the door.

"Where are you going?," he asked in a hushed tone.

"I am going to put Silkie in his cradle. We have lost time to make up for, and I do not wish for our bumgorf to see either one of us naked," she replied as she quickly flew from the room, returning in just seconds.

She slowly approached him, now walking, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now where were we?," she cooed, seduction in her eyes.

Richard grinned before leaning down to kiss her, but paused halfway. "Are sure about this? I mean we just got back together, and I don't want to rush you into anything, especially since I was a huge jerk to you at times. If you want to wait..." He paused when she covered his mouth her finger.

"Do the shutting up and kiss me," she grinned. She loved him, he loved her, and they were not only back together, but it seemed their wedding was still on schedule for exactly one year from today, she saw no reason why waiting was necessary. She had been waiting two and a half months. That was enough.

Giving in, he leaned down and took her lips in his own, kissing her softly, as she ran her hands through his hair. Very slowly the Kissing began to become heated ant the two found themselves laying on the bed, Richard laying on top of Kori.

He sucked and bit on her neck lightly causing soft moans of pleasure to escape her mouth. "I love you," she said breathlessly

Richard bit down on her neck a little harder. "I love you too." He leaned up just enough to remove his shirt before tossing it aside and running his hands up her sides, lifting her shirt off her as she did, leaving her upper torso completely naked. He kissed her lips before making his way down her collarbone to her breasts.

A louder moan escaped her as he took one of her nipples in his mouth and lightly sucked it a moment before kissing his way back up to her lips. Their tongues explored every inch of each other's mouth, both loving every second of it.

"Richard, I am ready," she whispered into his ear. She wanted to feel the pleasure of him inside of her, his hands exploring ever inch of her body, his love coursing through her. She wanted him more in this moment then she had in her entire life, including when she was in heat.

Richard, obliging her request reached for her thong and slowly moved it down her mile long, tan legs. Kori leaned up, supporting her weight on her elbows, and watched as Richard kicked off his black boots and took off his pants and boxers, leaving both completely naked.

He moved back to her, gently pushing her back down before pressing his length against her. With a light thrust he entered her and she let out a breathless moan, arching her back as she did.

Richard could tell she hadn't had sex in quite awhile, due to how tight she was. He pushed forward very slowly, so not to hurt her. Once he was all the way in he laid down on top of her and kissed her collarbone, trailing up to her neck, where he once again began to nibble.

"Richard, please move," she whined as she scooted down in an attempt to pleasure herself.

"Patience," he whispered as he began to nibble on her ear lobe causing her back to arch once more.

"I have been patient for two and half months. Do not make we wait any longer," she complained as her eyes slightly opened.

He smirked as he slowly began to rock back and forth, making more moans escape her and causing her legs to interlock around his waist. He continued at this pace for over ten minutes until she whispered "faster" into his ear. He quickened his pace though barely, but it must have been enough to satisfy her because her moans became louder and more frequent.

Richard only paused when she began to cry, and worry coursed through him. "Kori, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I just really missed you."

Feeling relieved, he smiled lightly and continued his pace, kissing her senseless as he did. Suddenly his pace quickened drastically and she could feel a feeling of utter euphoria. With a few final rapid thrusts he released inside of her, and she let out a loud moan of pleasure as she climaxed herself.

Both laid in silence for a moment, only the sound of heavy pants of breath filling the room. Richard was the first to recover and rolled off of her onto his side. He pulled her toward him so that they were stomach to stomach, chest to chest, nose to nose. He kissed her softly on her shoulder, then her jaw bone, then neck, and finally her lips. Once he broke away, he looked her into her dimly open eyes. "I love you, Kori," he whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I have done to you, and..."

She kissed him hard to silence him. "You love me and you remember, the rest does not matter to me," she mummered against his lips before leaning her forehead against his.

Richard just smiled and squeezed her to him. For the next hour they whispered sweet words into each others ears. How much he loved her, how amazing he was, how beautiful she was, how much she missed him. Eventually their whispers became mumbles and then nothing, both falling asleep in each others arms, right where they belonged.

Sunday, August 24th 6:30 PM - Kori's apartment

Kori's POV

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock going off, signaling it was time for me to go to work, and I responded by not so gently smashing it into pieces before curling myself back into my Richard. Yes, he is truly mine once again, and as Gar would say, 'screw work, I have better things to do.' I adjust my head on Richard's chest, but I believe either the sound of the alarm clock beeping or me smashing said alarm clock, awoke him because I feel him shift under me and begin to play with my messy hair.

I look up at him and smile, seeing he is smiling back at me as well, his blue eyes only barely open. "Morning beautiful."

I almost wish to squeal right now, just because I am so happy. No, happy is not even the word. Euphoric is a much better definition for what I am feeling at the moment, and even that is an understatement. "Good morning, N'laene. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than I have in months... despite the fact you were snoring," he says with a grin.

I slap him on his arm lightly. "I do not snore."

"Alright, if you say so," he says in a very sarcastic way.

"Richard, I feel the need to warn that just because I love you does not mean I will not put you on the couch," I reply, trying to keep a straight face, but finding very difficult not to smile.

He smiles at me. "Does that mean you're gonna move back in with me?"

I playfully tap my lips. "Hmmm, I do not know."

Knowing I am playing, he smirks and shrugs. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to just move one of those many girls you unfairly assumed I was sleeping with."

I frown at him, a bland look in my eyes. "What was I supposed to think? You were doing the flirting with Kara, knowing she is my friend. I must say you were a huge douche of bags before you met me."

"Well, you should be proud of yourself for changing me," he says with a smirk before his face turns serious. "But, I really should apologize to Kara."

I nod in agreement. "Yes, you should. She was most upset with you, and if she wished to do the punching out of your lights, I would not have stopped her. Truthfully I was thinking about it myself."

Richard frowned up at me. "Love you too," he mutters in a sarcastic tone that could rival Raven's. He then waves his hand is a dismissive way at me. "I'm sure we'll see them at some point today. I'll do it then."

Suddenly I realize something very important. My eyes widen and I quickly get off Richard as I scramble over to my nightstand to get my phone.

"What are you doing?," he asks me.

"I must call our friends and tell them the glorious news," I exclaim happily.

He takes my phone away from me, holding just out of reach. When I give him a questioning look he elaborates. "Let's show them rather than tell them."

"How are we to show them? I suppose we could take a picture and send it to each of them, but I do not believe they wish to see us naked," I reason in a very logical tone, but frown when he begins to laugh at me.

"That's not what I meant. I was thinking more along the lines of having a grill out at the park, and just act no different then we would when were dating before. You know, let them figure out on their own," he explains.

I just smile and nod in response. I cannot wait to see their faces when they find out.

Sunday, August 24th 12:00 PM - Jump City Park

Normal POV

Vic whistled to himself as he flipped the last of the reaming uncooked burgers on the grill, while Bee, Rave, Gar, and Kara sat at the pick nick table behind him.

"You know," Bee began, "if Kori was going to invite us to a grill out she should at least show up on time."

Raven internally smiled to herself, already being pretty aware of what was going on, but just for the fun of it she decided to play along. "She's on her way now."

"You dudes think Dick's coming?," Gar asked.

Vic shrugged from where he stood. "Probably not. He hasn't been the most social since... you know." It was a unspoken agreement that no one talked about the accident, especially around Kori, otherwise a break down was sure to happen.

Kara was about to add her opinion on the matter when she was tapped on the shoulder by someone. She turned her head to see a widely grinning Wally standing there.

"Wally? what are you doing here?," she asked with a delighted smile. Ever since that day at the beach, her and Wally began talking... well, she talked and Wally flirted, but she didn't mind in the least. Though Wally was strikingly handsome, he was no Dick Grayson, but she didn't care. He had a personality that forced you to like him, it was impossible not to. People were just naturally drawn to him, and it was easy to understand why.

"Yeah dude, what's up?," Gar added.

"Kori called me like an hour ago and said you guys were having a grill out at Jump City Park, so I hung up the phone and ran straight here," he explained as he took a seat in between Kara and Gar.

"You ran here?," Bee exclaimed. "Did anyone see you?"

Wally waved his hand dismissively, before throwing it over Kara's shoulders, who made no attempt to move it. "I can run around the world in less then five minutes, of course no one saw me." He then looked around the table. "Where's Dick and Kori?"

"Kori's on her way, and it will snow in hell if Dick show's up," Bee replied.

Wally frowned. "Dick still brooding?"

"Well, not brooding, but he spends a lot more time as Nightwing now. I guess he has nothing better to do," Gar answered.

"What? This city has some of the hottest girls I've ever seen." He turned to Kara and winked, causing her to blush.

Raven shook her head. "Dick still loves Kori. Just because his mind doesn't remember her, they still have an emotional connection that I can't explain fully."

Before anyone could reply an all to familiar black Ferrari pulled into the park's parking lot and not only Richard, but Kori as well got out of the car. Normally this would be odd, but since they had became friends again, no one thought anything of it, the only real surprise being that Richard showed up.

"It's snowing in hell," Gar commented. "I hope your dad has a jacket, Rae," he continued, earning a slap on the back of the head by his girlfriend.

As they approached, both Kori and Richard fought not to hold hands. After so long apart all they really wanted to do was cling to each other and never let go, but they restrained themselves, continuing their charade.

Wally grinned at the sight of his best friend. "Well, do my eyes deceive me or did Mr. Anti-social decide to come out in public," he joked as Richard and Kori neared the table.

Richard smirked as he took a seat on the far end of the bench, leaving room for Kori to set down beside him, and leaving room for Vic on the other end. "Kori made me come," he lied.

"You were looking rather pale. I thought you needed to get out of the house more," she retorted.

He glanced down at his skin. Man he really did look pale, but the again that's what you get when you lock yourself up in the Nightwatch all day. "Yeah, I guess."

"So, what took guys so long to get here?," Gar asked. "I'm freaking starving."

Kori put on her best innocent face. "We had to go by Richard's and get him a change of clothes." she decided to leave out the part about how she undressed him and the activities that took place after.

"Oh... wait what? Why did you have to go by your house? Where were you before that?," Bee questioned.

"At Kori's," Richard answered casually.

Bee's eyes widened and she was about to continue to press before her boyfriend came over and laid the plastic container full of burgers and weenies on the table. "Good to see you here, Dick," he smiled at his friend before proclaiming, "lets eat!"

Everyone made them a plate, but it didn't go unnoticed by anyone when Kori made Richard's plate for him. Was something was up between them? After everyone had their food prepared they all took a seat, and Dick being the leader of the group, said a quick prayer before raising his head and taking a bite of his burger, everyone following suit besides Gar, who was more than happy to stick with his salad.

Halfway through with his burger, Richard looked over at Kori to see that she had a little mustard on her lips and an idea crossed his mind. It was time for the big reveal. He smirked. "Hey Kor, you got some mustard on your lips," he informed sending her a look that communicated what he was thinking perfectly.

Understanding, she smiled up at him. "Please remove it for me."

"Gladly," he replied softly with a grin on his face before leaning in and kissing her passionately, making sure to lick the mustard off her lips.

She let out a soft moan and everyone's eyes widened. Wally hurridly looked from his lip locked friends over to Kara. "You have some mustard on your lips."

She looked at him blandly, but she couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I don't have any mustard on my burger."

"Well, you have something!," he exclaimed before trying to kiss her, and to her surprise she let him. It wasn't like Richard and Kori's heated kiss, but it was still a kiss and Wally couldn't be more happy about it. He pulled back from the heavily blushing girl with a grin. "I got it."

They rest of the group, ignored their embrace, completely focused on the Richard and Kori make out session happening before their eyes. Kori peeked one eye open and caught a glimpse of their bewildered faces, and couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Richard grinned before giving her one more peck and pulling away.

"Dude...," Gar breathed his eyes wide. He hadn't seen a Dick and Kori make out session in almost three months, and strangely enough he almost missed it.

"You guys are back together?," Vic motioned between them.

Kori giggled and discreetly took her ring from her pocket and slipped it onto her finger. She held her hand up, so everyone could see. "Better, the wedding is on as scheduled."

"But... what?," Bee asked. In all her conversations with Kori about the situation, she always said that her and Richard wouldn't get back together until he remembered everything because it wasn't fair to either of them, so what was going on? "Oh my God!," she exclaimed before her head darted over to Richard, who was smirking to himself as everyone put the pieces together. "You..."

"Got his memory back," Raven interjected.

Everyone looked at Richard, who just nodded in conformation, and the next thing he knew, both he and Kori were swarmed by hugs and endless streams of squeals and congratulations.

"Okay, relax," Richard pleaded, pushing Wally off of him.

"Relax? You two break up for almost three months, and you want us to relax? No, tonight we party!," Bee proclaimed.

"No, tonight we move Kori's stuff back to my... our house," he corrected himself, earning a beaming smile from Kori.

"Or that," Bee muttered, deflating dramatically as she retook her seat.

"So, you two are still getting married?," Vic questioned.

Kori nodded with a huge smile. "Mmm-hmm, August twenty-fourth of next year, just like we planned." She looked over at her boyfriend. "Correct Richard?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Yup, better get started on the planning."

She looked over at him. "You are going to help, yes?"

All the guys just laughed in response.

"Don't worry about them, we can do it ourselves." Bee commented surely. "They would only ruin it anyway."

"She's right I suggest you keep us a hundred yards away from anything wedding related at all times," Gar added, earning nods of agreement from Vic, Richard, and Wally.

Kori crossed her arms over her chest, a pouting look on her face. "Fine, but when everything is pink, green, and purple I do not want to hear the complaining out of you."

He kissed her cheek. "I won't say a word." His face then turned serious as he remembered something. "Oh, and I think I owe everyone an apology for the way I have been acting for the last couple of months, especially you, Kara," he said, looking over at the girl who was snuggled into Wally's side.

She smiled and waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I know you would never cheat on Kori if you had remembered her."

"So, were all family again?"

Vic smiled. "Never stopped."

Sunday, August 24th 3:00 PM - Kori's apartment

Normal POV

"Why do you have so many clothes?!," Richard exclaimed as he packed up a sixth box of shirts, pants, jackets, and shorts.

"A girl must have options," Kori replied with a giggle as she folded her blankets and put it away in a larger box.

"Well, the next charity event we have to go to, we're donating at least half of these. I swear to God, you cloth all of Africa with all this stuff."

"Stop your fussing," she waved him of with a laugh.

Richard just grumbled something under his breath as he reached for another box. Kori smiled lovingly at him. Today couldn't have gone any better. She had her boyfriend back, he remembered everything, the wedding was happening as scheduled, the idea of children was starting to be discussed, and she was moving back to where she belonged. Her fairytale ending looked to be just around the corner.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard something break, coming from the kitchen.

"Kori," she heard Gar call. "Wally made me drop your plates."

"Dude, it was so not my fault. You're the one who tried to juggle them," Wally defended himself.

"Well, you said I couldn't," Gar retorted.

"And I was right."

This started an all out argument between the two boys, causing Kori to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh.

"I must go do the dealing with the children. Please, finish packing these boxes and take them to the car," Kori instructed as she made her way out of the room.

"Oh, and call your father," she called from the hallway.

"Oh, shit," Richard exclaimed a he scrambled for his phone. He hadn't yet told Bruce the news.

"And stop saying the words of badness," he heard his girlfriend call again, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yes, mom." Richard dialed his father's the number and the phone rung twice before being answered.

"Hello, Dick," Bruce answered in an almost questioning tone, and it was understandable why. Over the last two and half months, Bruce had always been the one to have call, because Richard certainly wasn't going to do it.

"What's up, dad?," Richard asked with a smirk.

A pause. "What? Did you just call me dad?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Because..." He paused when realization began to make itself known in Bruce's mind. "Wait... you remember?"

Richard laughed at his fathers breathless tone. "Yeah, I was just laying in bed last night, and suddenly I could just see everything playing out in front of me."

Another pause. "I'll be there in eight hours."

"Dad relax, that's not necessary," Richard assured. "I figured me and Kori would come visit in a few weeks anyway."

"You two are back together?," he questioned.

"Yup, weddings still on. The girls have been talking about it for hours."

"Well... that's good. I'm glad your happy. Ummm.." he puased for a moment and Richard could tell he was trying to say something. "You know that that I umm... It's good to have you back, son."

Richard smiled. "Love you too, dad."

* * *

**What? No cliffhanger? No, just a warm and fuzzy chapter. Anyway, we need to discuss something. My next story.**

**1. Option one, a sequel to this story.**

**2. A story called Starfire problems. the prompt to this story is 'Starfire has many problems, such as adjusting to Earth's culture, being head over heals in love with her best friend, not knowing if said best friend returns her feelings, struggling with Robin's change to Nightwing... oh, and Batgirl is staying two weeks at the tower, and Starfire is not a happy camper (whole Story in Starfire's POV)**

**3. A high school AU because there just isn't enough good ones as I said, and I think I could write a drama well. Prompt in Kori's POV: Dick Grayson moved to our school just last week, and all the girls went wild over him... except me. Don't get me wrong, the guy is obviously gorgeous, but this guy dates models. There's no way he would be interested in any of these girls here, so then why does he keep hanging out with me?**

**4. This story called Do You Love Me? After eight years together, Richard broke-up with Starfire, saying he no longer loved. Unable to take the pain of being on the same planet as him, she flees to Tameran. Five years later she returns, and runs to into the ex-Titans. What has changed since she has be gone, and more importantly does Richard love her?**

**Your choice. A sequel to LFS, Starfire problems, a high school AU, or Do You Love Me?... Tell me in the review. The story with the most support will be written next, but I plan to write all four at some point. Review and tell me, this is important!**


	37. The Passage Of Time

**Chapter 37 - The Passage Of Time**

**The High school AU won the vote, so it's the next story I'm going to do, but I am still writing the sequel, which will be called 'Breaking Point,' 'Starfire Problems,' and 'Do You Love Me?'**

**Hints for the sequel: set two years after the conclusion of LFS, Red-X, Batman, Terra, break-ups, heartbreak, temptation, children, Titans, Speedy, the Brotherhood of Evil,... death.**

**1. Read the authors note at the bottom**

**2. There are only two chapters left. The first called, 'Road To Marriage' and that will be followed by 'I Do.' I may combine them into one chapter, it just depends on how long it would make the chapter.**

**3. I searched the site for some good Robstar high school AU's and I only found one. Seriously. That is sad, so I am going to give you the option of three different AU's at the bottom and let you vote just like I did with the story selection. The winner will be the one written.**

**It's Guest- Thank you for the comparison, but Kryalla Orchid is a far better writer than me as of now, but I would love to work with someone on the AU's. The more ideas the better. Also, Do you love me? is set thirteen years after Trouble In Tokyo, so it kind of a post-Tokyo story, but you or anyone else is interested in working on the AU contact me, and I'll see what ideas you have.**

* * *

**Waking Up In your Arms**

Monday, August 25th 9:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori opened her eyes to the feeling of Richard's strong hand running up and down her side. She smiled blissfully up at him, who was still unaware that she was awake.

"I missed this," Kori spoke her thoughts, managing to get his attention.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Good to see you awake. What do you want to do today?"

"This," she answered without hesitation.

He chuckled a little "You sure? We still have to unpack your stuff, and everyone is supposed to be going to the beach today."

She moved closer and kissed him. "Unpacking can wait another day, and we may go to the beach anytime. It is rare that we have the option to lay in bed all day and do the snuggling."

He smiled lightly. "Alright, whatever you want."

"All I want is to wake up in your arms the rest of my life," she replied and snuggled into his chest.

He smiled before kissing the top of her head. "And all I want is you."

"You have me... you always will."

**Return to Gotham**

Saturday, September 6th 10:00 PM Wayne Airport, Gotham City

Normal POV

Richard and Kori stepped off Bruce's private jet on to the concrete airstrip. Just like Richard had promised Bruce, he and Kori decided to make a trip to Gotham before college registration began next week. Kori was enthusiastic about going to college, deciding to major in marine biology. Richard, however, wasn't as hyped up as she was. He did however find that UCLA, the college he, Kori, and all his friends were going to, had a great Criminal Justice program, and their football team that he, Vic and Gar would be playing for, were pretty good too.

When Dick first told his friends he was taking criminal justice, Vic's response was "Why? Aren't you taking over Wayne Enterprises?"

His reply was simply "no, was never trained to," and that was the truth. Richard had been trained to succeed Bruce, but not as the owner of Wayne Enterprises, which truthfully Bruce didn't give one shit about. No, he had been trained for something far more important. Taking up the role as Batman once Bruce either called it quits or died before he had the chance to. Hopefully it would be the first one, but that was never guaranteed.

As Richard and Kori rounded the side of the plane, they were bull rushed by a swarm of reporters, shoving cameras and microphones in there faces as they screamed questions at the couple.

"Dick, Kori, are the rumors true that you two have not only reconciled, but are engaged as well?," a woman who shoved a microphone in Richard's face asked.

To Kori's surprise, Richard stopped instead of pushing past the reporters like he always did. "Yes, me and Kori are back together," he glanced over at his beautiful girlfriend and smiled, "and yes, we are engaged and going to be married next August twenty-fourth."

Everyone gasped, including Kori. It had been a secret for so long that it left her dumbfounded that the whole world was about to know.

Ignoring the rest of the questions, Richard pushed passed the reporters and headed straight for the turminal doors, dragging a still stunned Kori behind him as he did.

Once inside, Kori finally regained her senses. "Richard, you told them we were engaged?," she said in a questioning tone.

He paused mid-step and turned toward her. "Yeah, I know I should have cleared it with you first, but... I just want to climb a mountain just so I can tell the world you're going to be my wife, but there are no mountains around here, so..." He was cut off when she pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him passionately.

When she pulled away she looked up at him with a cheerful grin. "I have been waiting for that for a long time."

Richard shook his goofy smile off his face in favor of trying to be smooth. "You don't have to wait anymore," he replied as he wrapped his arm around Kori's and continued on their way to the airport lobby, where upon entering they spotted a driver through the crowd, holding up a sign that read 'Ms. Anders' and 'Mr. Grayson.'

Kori pointed to the man. "I assume he is the one your father sent to pick us up, yes?"

"Most likely," Richard commented as he looked over at the man. He and Kori walked over to the driver and after confirming that he indeed was sent to pick them up, they were led out to a limo, where they quickly drove off before the press had a chance to maul them.

They rode twenty minutes, spending the entire ride trying to ring each others mouth with skittles, before they pulled up to the gates of Wayne Manor, and after being buzzed in and exiting the limo they made their way to the front door where they were met by Alfred just as they were about about to enter.

Kori beamed a huge smile when she saw him. "Alfred," she squeled before rushing up to the man and practically tackling him in a hug.

He blushed and awkwardly patted the girl on the back. "It is good to see you as well, Ms. Kori."

Kori released him from her hug and retook her place at her amused boyfriend's side. "Good to see you, Al," Richard greeted.

"You as well Master Dick. I trust your and Ms. Kori's relationship is going well?"

Kori beamed a smile before showing him her ring. "Yes, things are most glorious between us. We are getting married just as scheduled."

Alfred's eyes widened and he looked over at Richard. "I wasn't aware you two were to be married."

"No one was except our friends and Bruce, but I thought he would have told."

"I believe he wished for us to tell him ourselves," Kori commented.

"Well umm... Al, we're getting married," Richard said with a sheepish smile.

Alfred frowned at him. "It is a little late for that Mater Dick, now please come inside," the butler instructed before moving out of the doorway.

"Right," Richard said as he motioned for Kori to go ahead of him before following behind her.

Upon entering the manor they were almost instantly greeted by Tim, who came running out of the kitchen. Completely ignoring Richard and Alfred, he greeted Kori. "Hey, beautiful," he flirted as he took her head and kissed, earning a scowl from a Richard.

Kori giggled at the young boy. He sounded almost exactly like Richard when he was flirting. "Hello, Tim." She then looked over at Richard. "Your brother is so cute, Richard."

"Here that? Cute," Tim teased his older brother before looking back up at Kori. "So, ready to run away with me yet?"

Richard interjected before Kori could say anything. "Keep it up and your gonna be the flower girl at our wedding."

Tim opened his mouth to retort, but then he played back what Richard just had said in his head. "Wedding?" He looked down at Kori's ring finger and sure enough there was diamond ring on it. "Holy..." he glanced up at Alfred, who was already preparing to scold him as soon as he finished. "...crap."

"Yes, we are to be married August twenty-fourth of next year," Kori gleefully explained.

"Why didn't I know about this?," Tim asked as he looked from Richard to Kori to Alfred.

"I really thought Bruce had already told you all, but I guess I should have figured out he didn't when Babs didn't call me about it." Truthfully he didn't know how Babs was gonna react to the news. He knew that she had feelings on him on some level, but he was pretty sure she was mostly over him by now.

"Well, you may inform her of that yourself. She is waiting in the den along with Master Bruce and Ms. Selina," Alfred informed.

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Waiting for what?"

"Your and Ms. Kori's arrival of course. Master Bruce has informed me that he had news to deliver, but he did not wish to do so until all of us were in attendance."

Richard and Kori traded glances. "Well then let us not keep them waiting," Kori spoke up. Whatever it was it sounded important, and she didn't want to make them wait any longer then they already had.

"Agreed. Right this way," he commented before turning on his heals and walking off toward on of the manor's many hallways, Kori, Richard and Tim following behind.

After a short walk they entered a cozy looking, large square room. Babs sat in the middle of grey couch, while Bruce and Selina sat on a smaller sofa in the front of the room. When Bruce saw Richard enter his face brightened considerably. "Dick, Kori, glad you both could make it. I trust your flight was peaceful."

Richard nodded with a light smile as he took a seat on one side of Babs, while Kori cheerfully greeted everyone before sitting down on the other side of her, Tim taking a seat on the arm of the couch beside her. "You know what this is about?," Richard whispered into Babs' ear.

"No, he just called me last night and told me to be here around ten. I was hoping you would know," she replied.

He shook his head in response. "No, no idea."

"Master Bruce, may I inquire what you have to tell us?," Alfred questioned from where he stood beside the couch.

"Yes Alfred, please take a seat," Bruce motioned to a chair to the side of the couch. Alfred did so and look on at Bruce expectently. "Now, that all the family is here, me and Selina have a couple of announcements to make."

Kori beamed a smile at being considered family, while everyone else in the room traded glances before turning back to look at Bruce and Selina.

"We're getting married," Bruce said simply.

Stunned silence... that was until Kori chimed in. "Glorious!," she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Please, when is the date of your wedding."

"Next year on new years eve," Bruce replied as he stroked the back of Selina's hand with his thumb.

Selina gave her future husband a very bland look. "It's sad when your son is getting married before his own father."

As soon as what Selina said registered in Babs' head, her eyes widened in her mouth fell agape. Her head shot from to Richard, who was sinking as far into the couch as possible and Kori, who was still beaming a smile at the mention of her wedding.

"You two are getting married?!," she exclaimed her head swiveling back over to Richard.

He looked anywhere that wasn't at Babs. "Well ummm..."

"Yes, is it not glorious?," Kori interjected with a gleeful clap.

"When? I mean why didn't you tell me?," she asked, looking back and fourth between Kori and Richard.

"I thought he would have told you," Richard said pointing toward Bruce.

Bruce shrugged. "It wasn't my place, but if you are all done, we have another announcement to make."

"We're so talking about your communication skills later," Babs whispered into Richard's ear, who swallowed and nodded.

Tim let out a snort of laughter. "So, what's next? Your having a kid or something?"

Bruce calmly nodded, while Selina smiled widely.

Complete and utter silence. Babs, along with Kori, Alfred, and Tim were shocked, while Richard's face turned very serious. He was aware of what this meant.

With horrified eyes, Babs looked over at Kori. "You're not pregnant too, are you?"

Kori slowly shook her head, her eyes still wide and focused on Bruce and Selina. "Not at the moment, no."

"So, hold up," Tim began, throwing up his hands. "You two," he motioned between Selina and Bruce, "are having a baby?"

Selina nodded. "I'm eight weeks pregnant."

Babs messaged her temple. "This to much news at once. I think my brain is overloading."

Bruce ignored her. "We would have informed you all sooner, but we thought it best to do it as a family and in person. With Dick's recent issues with his memory and the busy lives we all live, it has been a difficult task to get us all together."

"Well, I for one am very happy for you Master Bruce and Ms. Selina. I look forward to helping raise the child," Alfred replied, earning a smile from Bruce.

"It's a little surprising, but if you guys are happy then so am I," Babs agreed.

"I think it is glorious," Kori added in, now smiling.

Tim fought not to laugh. What wasn't glorious to this girl? He thn turned his attention back to Bruce and Selina. "Hey, if you two want to be woken up at two in the morning by a crying baby, then be my guest."

Everyone looked to Richard for his comment, but they found that he and Bruce were eyeing each other, both with the same serious expression.

"Richard?," Kori questioned, believing him to be angry. Richard wasn't like her. It was hard to tell what was going through his head unless you just asked, and even then you probably wouldn't get a straight answer.

Before Richard could even glance at her, Bruce spoke up. "Alfred please show everyone to the kitchen and get them some pie. I must speak with Dick alone for a moment."

"Very well, sir," Alfred said, standing from his seat. "Come along everyone," he motioned for them to follow.

As Babs passed him she gave him a look that communicated that they were still talking later, Kori however stopped right in front of him, being in concerned girlfriend mode. "You are the okay?," she asked softly.

He nodded with a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. We just need to discuss some things. Go eat, and make sure to save me a piece of pie."

She smiled at him before leaning down and pecking him on the lip, causing Tim, who stood directly behind her, to scowl.

As the young boy passed him he made a grabbing motion at Kori's ass, but Richard punched him in the arm causing him to cringe in pain as he headed out the door, Selina following behind.

Now being the only two in the room Bruce and Richard locked eyes on each other once again. It was silent for a momnet before Bruce spoke up. "You know what this means, don't you?"

Richard nodded. "When?"

Bruce considered his question for a moment. "Three to four years. That'll be enough time to get the Titans stabalized, but then it'll be time. I need to focus on starting a family, and I can't do that if I am being shot at every night. I wouldn't have decided to take this step if I didn't know you were capable of handling it."

"What about my life?," Richard asked in a almost bitter tone. "Me and Kori are getting married in less then a year. Don't you think we want to start a family?"

Bruce remained stoic. "You're eighteen, I'm almost thirty-six. I need to have a child now. As soon as Tim is ready in ten or so years, you can hand the cowl over to him, and then on to the next and the next. The bottom line is that Gotham will always need a Batman, and you're the only one I trust to take it over."

Richard sighed and ran his hands through his hair, knowing Kori was about to be pissed off, but Bruce was right. Gotham needs a Batman, and it had always been known that he would take over when Bruce hung up the cape for good. "Fine, but I want four years. It'll give me eneough time to set up the Titan's network, as well as get my personal life in order."

Bruce smiled lightly and nodded. "Fine, four years," he agreed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Kori and Babs sat at a table along with Selina, all in full girl talk mode.

"So, how did he propose?," Babs asked Kori.

Kori let out a dreamy sigh, as a loving smile krept across her face. "Oh, it was most romatic. I was awoken by knocking on my apartment's door very earlier in the morning, and when I went to answer I was surprised to find Richard standing there. When I asked him what he was doing there, he stated the day we met, which I did not understand at first. He then went into all kinds of details about where I was sitting in the lunch room, what color shirt I was wearing, what he said to me that day."

She let another sigh, her smile growing a little wider. "I then realized the he had regained his memory and did the breaking down. I was happier in that moment that I have ever been in my whole life. He then dropped to his knee and did pruposing to me just like in the movies." Kori held up her hand with the ring on it. "And of course I said yes."

"Wow," Selina spoke. "That is romantic. Bruce was just very logical about it. He actually called me into his office and stated all the reasons why it made sense for us to get married. It would have funny if it wasn't so sad."

"So, what did you say when he asked you?," Kori questioned, almost giddy about all the marriage talk.

"I said yes obviously. I have been waiting for him to ask me to marry him for like four years, so I wasn't going to say no even if it wasn't how I expected it to be."

"Bruce has never been the romantic type," Babs commented.

"Do you have news on the romantic front?," Selina asked the red-head.

Babs blushed and glanced down at the table. "His name is Jason. I met him in my computer class at Gotham University."

"Oh, this is wonderful," Kori proclaimed. "When Richard and I are in town we may do the date of doubling, yes?"

Babs just laughed. "Not yet. Dick will ask him all kind of questions to make sure he isn't a rapist or a serial killer, and I don't want to scare him off yet."

Kori thought about that for a moment and after deciding that was something he may very well do, she nodded. "I understand. It may be wise to keep Richard oblivious of him for now."

Babs smiled. "So, you want tell him?"

"Bee says what happens in girl talk, stays in girl talk."

"Thank you," Babs replied, relief coursing through her. Just then Bruce, along with Richard, entered the kitchen. Kori couldn't quite make out the expression on Richard's face and that worried her. She became even more worried when he paused just in front of the doorway and motioned her over to him.

She glanced at Babs and Selina quickly scooting her chair back and walking over to him, fearing that something was wrong. "Is everything the okay?," she asked quietly.

He took her hand and looked her directly in the eyes. "We need to talk."

Becoming even more worried, she nodded and allowed him to lead her from the room off to the den, being silent the whole way as her mind tried to contemplate what could be wrong. When they finally made it to then the den, Richard shut the door behind them before leading her over to the couch where they both took a seat, facing each other. "Now, tell me what is the problem," she instructed as she searched his eyes for any clue.

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, trying to figure how to explain this to her. "...Due to Bruce and Selina starting a family, Bruce has decided to turn the responsibility of being Batman over to me. He's giving me four years to get the Titan network right, but certain aspects of my personal life are going to have to be... put on hold a while longer."

Hurt spread across Kori's face and her eyes became somber. "What are you saying? We are not getting married?"

He urgently clarified. "No, were still getting married at the same time and everything."

She breathed a sigh of relief before her face once again took a questioning expression. "Then what is it?"

"I didn't expect I would have to take the role of Batman for at least another eight years or so. I thought we could go ahead and have a few kids, but Gotham is different then Jump, it far more dangerous and any night could be your last. I couldn't leave you to raise a baby or babies alone." He paused and looked down at the ground, so he wouldn't have to meet her eyes. "I just think that it would be best if we waited to have kids."

He heard her sigh, but what followed surprised him. "It is the okay."

Richard looked over at her with confusion. "What? You're not mad?"

She sighed once more. "I cannot say that I wish to wait to have children, if it was up to me our first child would already be on it's way, but I do understand why it would be wise to wait."

Richard took her hand in his own, starring deeply into her eyes. "I promise Kori, one day I'll be able to give you the life you want."

She smiled before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. "As long as I have you there is not much I can do the complaining about. I love you more than anything and I understand that we must compromise, so as long as we are still getting married, I will not do the fussing."

He smiled as he moved closer, pushing her onto her back onto the couch and giving her deeper kiss on the lips, which quickly escalated into a full blown make out session, that Tim happened to walk in on.

His eyes widened in horror, at the sight that was happening in front of him. "There eating each other's faces!," he screamed before running from the room.

Richard smirked against Kori lips. "That'll teach him to knock."

Kori just giggled as she continued to kiss her boyfriend.

* * *

**Normal**

Thursday, October 16th 5:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house.

Normal POV

Kori pulled Richard's Ferrari into the garage of her and her boyfriend's house. She had just returned from her evening marine biology class, and she had not had a good day to say the least. Her head hung and on the verge of tears, she walked through door and into the living room, where Richard sat on the couch watching t.v.

When he heard her footsteps he turned to greet her, but paused when he saw the dejected look on her face. "Kori, what wrong?," he asked as she took a seat beside him on the couch.

She let out a deep sigh. "Nothing."

Richard pulled her so that she was curled into him. "Baby, talk to me."

She glanced at his face to see that he was worried about her before dropping her eyes to his chest and laying her head on it. "People" was her answer.

"Did somebody do something to you?," Richard asked, preparing to kick someone's ass.

"It is not they did, it is what they said. These girls in my class of marine biology said that I was weird and the freak, that I was the digger of gold. They said I was not pretty enough for you and that when you got tired of me that you would do the breaking up with me."

Richard's mouth fell slightly open as he ran his hand through her hair. "You don't believe that, do you?"

"No, of course not. I know you love me..." She raised her head so that she could see him. "It is just that they were right when they said I am weird. I still struggle aspects of Earth culture, and I wish to be... normal for you. I do not wish to embarrass you."

Richard looked at her in disbelief before cupping her cheek. "Kori, I don't want normal, I want you. I love you for who you are, every part of you. There are billions of girls who are normal, and no, you're not one of them, but that's good. That's what I love so much about you. I don't want you to change because of what someone thinks about you, and I'm not embarassed of you. If anything I wish I was more like you."

She studied him a moment before smiling. He always knew what to say to make her heart soar. "Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you too," he mummured against her lips. "Now, how about some mustard pizza?"

She beamed a smile. "Glorious."

* * *

**The Tricking or The Treating two**

Friday, October 31st 7:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Kori looked herself over in her and and Richard's bathroom mirror, making sure that her Batgirl costume was on right. She had considered going trick or treating as Catwoman, but just the thought of walking around in the 'hills of highness' hurt her feet. Even better, was the fact that Richard had already agreed to take her this year.

Though she knew he was going, she could never have predicted what was about to happen. She was brushing her red hair out when she heard Richard's voice come from the doorway of the bathroom. "How do I look?," he asked.

She turned to see him dressed as Batman, standing in a very heroic looking pose. Her mouth fell open. "You are doing the tricking or treating with me?"

"Of course. I can't let you have the fun," he said with very un-Batman like grin. His reason for doing this, was actually related to the conversation they had a few weeks ago about the girls making fun of her for not being normal. He wanted to show her that someone as serious as him could be goofy at times too.

She 'eeped' before leaping into his arms and planting a kiss on his lips. "This is glorious," she exclaimed as she took her phone out of her plastic yellow utility belt. "I wish to get a picture for my saver of the screen."

Richard nodded in agreement and setteled himself beside her, but when she raised the phone to take the picture and smiled, he stopped her. "No, you can't smile."

Kori looked up at him with a questioning look on her face. "It is a picture, are we not supposed to smile?"

"No, we're dressed as Batman and Batgirl. We have to use the batglare in the picture."

Kori eyes widened. "Oh yes, you are correct." Kori, turned back to the camera and gave what she thought was a fearsome glare that would make any man in his right mind cower in fear. A second later the camera took the picture.

Richard caught a glimpse of the photo and he came to two conclusions. One, Kori's glare couldn't scare a poodle, and two, she was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He then remembered Kori was gonna be riding a sugar high for the next week, and how hard she was to keep under control last year after Halloween, and he deflated dramatically. It was going to be one hell of a week, but she was worth every second of it.

"Ready?," he questioned holding hand out to her.

She placed both hands behind her back and grinned up at him. "We do not show affection in the suit," she teased, using his words against him, before walking passed him and out the bathroom.

He fought to not chuckle. If she was already feeling playful, it was going to be a long night. "I want you to remember that when we run into someone dressed as Freddy Krugar," he called from the bathroom as he adjusted the cowl.

Her grin fell and her eyes widened. She hadn't thought of that. "I love you, baby," she called back.

He smirked. "Suck up."

* * *

**Whipped**

Friday, December 5th 2:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

"Please," Kori pleaded

"No," he refused for the hundreth time, his voice muffled by the pillow he was laying face first in as Kori sat on his back and continued to beg.

"Richard, please."

"No."

"Riiiiiichaaaaaarrrrrd, pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssse," she whined, a pout on her face.

"I'm not going to a cooking class with you. This is where I draw the line," he said surely.

Kori huffed and crossed her arms over chest. "You will not eat what I cook, but when I try to improve, you will not go with me," she complained.

"Go with Bee, or Vic, or Raven, or Gar, or Kara, or Wally, or... anyone but me," he begged. "I'm sure Xavier will go with you."

"Bee is planning her wedding, Raven said no, Gar and Vic are gone to the arcade, Wally and Kara are on the date, and do not wish to be on the same planet as Xavier let alone the same room. Besides, I am to be your wife, do you not wish to come home to a nice home cooked meal?"

"Not when you cook it," he mumbled earning a slap on the back of the head. "Oww! What are you trying to do? Give me another head injury?" He exclaimed, rubbing the spot where she had slapped him before turning his head to the side so that he could see her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, I am trying to get you to come with me, so that I may learn how to cook."

"We go out and eat like six days a week and Vic cooks every Sunday, you don't need to know how to cook," he reasoned.

"Well, what if there is a giant snow storm and we are trapped in the house for weeks? I must know how to cook then," she retorted.

"Okay one, if there was a giant snow storm the power would be out and you couldn't cook anyway, two, there are underground tunnels that lead all over the city under oue house, and three, we live in California, it doesn't snow here."

She continued to pout. "But Richard, what if I just wish to make you a nice, romantic meal?"

He sighed. "You do enough for me already."

As a last resort, she gave him her puppy dog eyes and poked out her bottom lip. "Richard please,... for me."

He stared stoically into her eyes, but the farther her lower lip poked out and the bigger her eyes got, the more his face softened. "Fine, I'll go," he agreed, giving in to his girlfriends wants with a sigh.

Her pouting face instantly switched to a beaming smile and she leaned down to peck him on the cheeck. "Oh, thank you. I cannot wait to cook you something you do not throw up after you eat it," she said cheerfully as she stood to her feet. "I must go get ready." With that she scampered out of the room, leaving Richard to lay face first into his pillow once more.

"I am so whipped."

* * *

**Titan's Tower**

Saturday, November 8th 11:00 PM - Jump City Beach

Normal POV

It was a quite night in jump city. Nightwing and Starfire were using the down time to sat on the beach and look out into the shimmering water that reflected the moon's light. Out in the distance they could see an a small island with the iron frame of what would become Titan's tower at it's center.

Starfire, who was leaning her head on Nightwing's shoulder, adjusted herself so that she could see his masked face. "Are we going to live there?"

Nightwing glanced down at her before looking back out at the water. "Most likely not. We'll use it as a operating base, but we'll to live at our current house." He looked over at the tower. "It's really more for the future generation rather than us, and kinda serves as a reminder to any criminal out there that no matter what you do, you're being watched."

"Hmm," was her response.

He glanced back down at her. "What?"

"I am just curious about something. In one of my classes, I was told that it is smart to have a ten-year plan, so I wish to know what yours is."

Nightwing thought for a moment. "Well, the first major thing is marrying you." she smiled at this. "Then get the Titan network up and going, finish college, move to Gotham, Become Batman for five or so years, hang up the cape so we can start our family, have kids. What about you?"

"My plan is to follow your plan. I have my own goals of course, but I go where you go."

"And I go where you go."

She smiled lovingly up at him. "Then it appears we shall always be together."

"That's all I want."

"Me as well."

* * *

**A Watch Tower Christmas Two**

Tuesday, December 23rd - 8:30 PM

Kori's POV

I sat at a table in the back of the room, sipping on my juice as watch my friends do various things. Flash and Supergirl, who have began the dating, our dancing as are Cyborg and Bubmle Bee. Beast Boy and Raven are at the punch bowl, and Nightwing is speaking with Zatanna. I am not overly happy about that fact, but I am far to tired to confront him about it right now.

I believe I have danced with almost everyone in the room besides the one person I wish to dance with. Nightwing, of course. He acts very different when he is around other heroes and I cannot say that I like it, even though I understand it. I really do wish he would just be my Richard at all times, and maybe that is selfish. I do not know.

My attention is brought off of Nightwing when I fill someone tap me on my shoulder. I look up to see Speedy standing over me, a grin on his face. "Hey, mind if I sit down beside you?"

"No, please sit," I agree with a smile. I do not like being alone and I will take any company I can get.

"So, how have you been, Kori?"

My eyes widen. "You know my name?"

"Well, I know Nightwing is Dick, so it isn't to hard to figure out who you are," he explains.

"Oh, I see. I have been well, and I trust the same of you, yes?"

He smirks at me. "My only complaint is I haven't had a chance to dance with you yet."

I look down to see his hand is extended out to me, so I take it and allow him to lead me to the dance floor. I know Richard's opinion on me dancing with Speedy, but he is talking to Zatanna, so he has no right to get mad at me.

Speedy and I dance for at least ten minutes before a slow song comes on. I know these types of dances our considered more for couples, so I make a move to leave, but his hands on my waist hold me in place.

"Just one more dance," he pleads with me.

I glance over at Nightwing, who is still speaking with Zatanna. What could they possibly be talking about that takes over twenty minutes? I frown before glancing back at Speedy and smiling. "Very well."

As we sway I can tell he is looking into my eyes through his mask and I begin to feel a little uncomfortable. "You know, your very beautiful," he says in an almost lustful tone.

"To bad she's taken," I hear a deep voice say from my right and looked over to find Nightwing standing there, not looking to happy at the moment.

"Oh um, I think I'll just go get me something to drink," Speedy says quickly before walking off with haste.

I look back over at Richard preparing to defend myself that I was just dancing and did not do any of the flirting, but before I am able to, he holds his hand out to me. "Want to dance?" he asks with a smirk.

Feeling relief course through me, I beam a smile and take his hand. It is a good feeling to know that he trusts me. It is not like he has any reason that he should not after all. I have never done anything that should ever make him think I would betray him, and besides my love is eternal. Strangle though, I believe his is as well. When he first confessed his love to me, he said that he would love me forever, and at that time I truthfully believed that to be nothing more than words, but now I truly believe... No, I know he will love me till the day that I die, and that is an amazing feeling

We have faced so many obstacles from all the people trying to keep us apart, to me having to return to Tameran, to the danger we face daily, to him losing his memory, but no matter what, we have always loved each other, rather we're together or not. No mountain, no obstacle, no person, absolutely nothing can keep us apart. That is how strong our love for each other is.

As we sway to the music of the endless songs and I stare into the masked eyes of the man I love, I have never been more excited to spend my life with him. After New Years I shall start to spend all of my free time to make our wedding perfect, and he is helping... rather he wishes to or not.

* * *

**So, read the summaries for the high school AU's and vote on which one you want me to write. The winner will be the one written. Options two and three are much more mature than option one, although option one will add mature scenes as it progresses. Breaking News: teenagers have sex.**

**1. Same one as yesterday. Dick Grayson moved to our school last week and all the girls went wild, scrambling for his attention... except for me. Don't get me wrong, he's obviousy gorgeous, but this guy dates models. There's no way he would be interested in any girl in this school... so, then why does he keep hanging around me? (most of story in Kori's POV)**

**2. Dick and Kori have been best friends ever since he moved to Jump City two years ago. She has been completely in love with him since he stayed with her a whole month after her parents died. What are his feelings for her? It's anyone's guess. Regardless she rushes to his house when he returns from a summer in France with his father, but they end up having a very passionate reunion, and Dick doesn't find out she has started dating Xavier Redd till after. What will happen to their relationship? Will it bring them together or rip them apart. (Most of story from Kori's POV. Very mature themes. Lots of drama.)**

**3. Kori is used to all the guys chasing her, but when Dick Grayson moves to Jump, can she show him that she is different than all the other girls, or will her friends with benefits relationship with Xavier Redd get in the way? ( 3rd person POV. Like I said, story has very mature themes, more so than the other two.)**

**It's your choice guys. Tell me in the review. Send number 1, 2, or 3**.


	38. Fairytale Ending

Chapter 38 - Fairytale Ending

**Well, this is it, the last chapter, and I love it, especially the last scene. It's a bittersweet feeling to finally be finished, and I can't wait to start on the AU, which will be called 'Drama: A High School Story.' Be looking for the first chapter in a few days. Also prompts one and three tied with thirteen votes each and I think number 2 got seven, so what am I am going to do is give you a combination of all three, and I think it's going to be fantastic, but I'll let you be the judge of that.**

**1. Though I am aware that Damian Wayne is not the son of Selina, he is in this story. I don't like adding OC's that will play big roles later on, so that's my reasoning behind that.**

**2. Correct me if I am wrong here, but three people have been Batman, right? Bruce, Dick, and Terry. Inform me if that is incorrect.**

**3. At the bottom I am writing the opening lines to the AU and the sequel. Tell me what you think.**

**It's guest sure I'm always pen to hear ideas.**

* * *

**Lucky I Love You**

Saturday, February 7th 9:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Richard laid flatly on the bed, his eyes following his pacing girlfriend. He was aware that she was ranting although he wasn't entirely sure what she was saying. He had quit listening over ten minutes ago, but he tried to make it appear like he was completely interested in whatever it was she was talking about.

After a few more minutes she paused her pacing and look over at him. "So, now do you see why it is such a big deal that we get a chocolate wedding cake?"

"Huh?," he replied, ever so brilliantly.

Kori crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Were you even doing the listening to me?"

"Of course, you were talking about chocolate cake... and things," he said in his most convincing tone.

Kori frowned at him before floating over to the bed and plopping down not so gently onto his stomach. "Richard please, I am trying to inform you of the details and you are not even doing the paying attention to me."

"Kori, I'm sorry, but I just don't care about an of this stuff."

She glared down at him. "You do not care about our wedding?"

He sighed. "Look, what I mean is that it doesn't matter to me what flavor the cake is, what color the wedding invitations our, or which dress you are wearing. All that matters to me is that we our getting married, now please just lay down with me."

"But Richard, we have so much to do before the wedding," she whined as she buried her face in her hands in frustration.

Richard took her hands from her face and held them in his on before pulling her, so that she was laying flatly on top of him. "Everything is gonna be fine. We have over six months to get everything perfect, okay?"

She let out a sigh and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Very well, but please, may we watch a movie before bed?"

"Yeah sure, which one do you want to watch?"

Kori raised her head, her face brightening considerably. "I wish to watch Finding Nemo," she exclaimed.

Richard sighed. He had literally watched that movie at least twenty time, and all because of her. "You're so lucky I love you."

She leaned down a kissed him. "Yes, I am."

* * *

**Damian**

Friday, April 17th 3:00 PM - Gotham Hospital

Normal POV

A very disheveled looking Richard and Kori ran through the door of Gotham hospital, both having urgent expressions on their faces. They had been awoken around five that morning by a phone call from Bruce, telling them to jump on a plane because Selina had come into labor, and that they would have baby brother and step-brother here shortly. They weren't surprised by then news in the least, in fact they had been anticipating it for the last week, and already had their bags packed and ready to go, granted they would have preferred if the baby waited a few more hours, but oh well.

They rushed up to the front desk, both slightly out of breath. "Wayne family, my mom's giving birth," Richard said quickly.

The African-American woman behind the desk simply nodded and slid a clip board over to them. "Sign your names here," she instructed.

Once both Richard and Kori had accomplished that, they were led to a private waiting room where upon entering they found more than a few familiar faces. Babs, Tim, and Alfred were sitting off in the corner, while Clark and Diana, Bruce's only real friend in the Justice League, sat nearby.

When everyone heard the door open their heads swiveled over in that direction, to see Richard and Kori.

Babs was the first to greet him. "Thank god, someone my own age," she exclaimed before standing and walking over to her friends, giving both of them a hug.

"Any news?," Richard asked, as he, Kori, and Babs all took seats beside each other.

"A nurse came in about twenty minutes ago and said it shouldn't be much longer," Clark chimed in.

"We we're beginning to think you two would be late," Diana commented.

"No, we would not miss an occasion such as this for anything," Kori assured.

Clark smirked. "We got the invitations for another special occasion coming up."

"Yes, how is the wedding planning going, Ms. Kori? I am sure Master Dick has been useless thus far," Alfred questioned, earning a scowl from Richard.

Babs and Tim snickered, while Kori frowned at Richard before a beaming smile graced her face. "Though Richard has been no help, I have managed to plan the wedding quite successfully I believe. We are to be married on a private section of the beach that I have rented and I am wearing a most glorious white dress."

"Oh? Why the beach?," Babs asked.

"It's where we had our first real kiss," Richard explained.

Kori nodded in agreement, an enthusiastic smile on her face. Something then occurred to her, and she grabbed Babs arm to get her attention. "Oh Babs, you must be one of my maids of the bride," Kori pleaded.

Babs sat up a little straighter in her chair, surprised by the offer. "Wow, umm really?"

"Yes please, it would not be perfect without you."

Babs considered her request for a moment. Three years ago she would have thought that she would be marrying Richard, not a bridesmaid to the girl that was, but Richard was happy, and so was she. Her feelings for Richard weren't gone, and they never would be, but she had an amazing man who she quite honestly loved, and if Kori wanted her as a bridesmaid then she would gladly do it. She smiled and nodded. "I'd be happy to."

Kori tackled her with a bone crushing hug. "Glorious. You shall love the purple dresses I have selected."

"I'm sure," Babs replied as she fought to breathe.

Kori hearing her raspy tone, released her, a sheepish smile on her face. "My apologies. I forget my strength when I become excited."

Babs took in a much needed breath of air before turning her attention back to Kori. "It's okay. So, who are the rest of the bridesmaids?"

"Bee, Raven, Kara, and Donna. I could not pick a maid of honor, because I love all of you."

"Do you have any friends who aren't superheroes?," Tim asked with a smirk.

Kori's brow scrunched as she thought. Did she really not have a single friend who wasn't? "No, I suppose not," She answered matter-of-factly.

Diana smiled at the alien girl. "Donna is very excited about the wedding."

Kori beamed at the woman she knew as Wonder Woman. "Oh, I am as well! It is going to be the most joyous day of my life," she proclaimed gleefully.

Richard took her hand with, a loving smile on his face as she looked back at him with the same smile. Though he wasn't overly interested in hearing her talk about the minor details of the wedding for hours on end, he loved making her happy, and as the wedding neared she had been happier than he could ever remember her being. He only turned away from her when he heard Tim question him.

"Who are your groomsmen?"

Richard turned to look at his little brother. "Wally's my best man and Vic, Gar, and you,"

"Me?"

Richard nodded. "Can't leave my brother out."

Tim smiled and nodded in response. Truthfully he was just hoping he would get to go to the bachelor party, but he seriously doubted it considering Wally was most likely planning it.

Babs looked over at Richard. "How does it feel to almost be a married man?"

Richard chuckled and look over at Kori. "When I'm getting to marry the sweetest, most beautiful girl on the planet, I can't complain. I'm actually really excited."

Kori blushed as she leaned in a kissed him. She loved when Richard was sweet like he was right now.

"I've been married for seven years, and since your father will clearly be no help on this subject, let me give some advice," Clark began, earning everyone's attention. "Always agree with her, even if what she says is completely irrational, most of the time it will be. I learned very quickly that once you get married, your wife's opion becomes your opinion as well... or at least it better if you don't like sleeping on the couch." Richard laughed at this even though he knew first hand how true it was. "Also, remember to try to avoid her as much as possible when that time of the month comes around. I have found that having a Fortress of Solitude comes in handy for those situations."

This is where Kori chimed in. "Oh, he does not have to worry about me having monthly cycles. My people come in heat every six earth months, although he would probably prefer that I had the period, because he is always very sore after we..." Richard hurriedly covered her mouth before she went into any more detail than she already had. Considering everyone was already staring wide-eyed at them, he didn't think they needed to hear anymore.

Thankfully before anyone could reply a nurse entered the room, a light smile on her face. "The baby is here," she informed.

Everyone in the room traded glances before jumping to their feet in unison. The nurse motioned for them to follow her out the door, which everyone did without hesitation. They were led down a long hallway before stopping in front of a door numbered with an eighty-four.

The nurse opened the door a led them through, and once in, they found Bruce setting at Selina's side, who was holding her new-born baby. "Richard," Kori breathed as she gazed at it. "It is so small." She wanted one so badly in that moment that it was killing her. Why, out of all people on Earth, did she fall in love with the future Batman? In her opinion they should already have a child on the way, and if it wasn't for his responsibility's, she would be getting pregnant in a few days when her cycle rolled around again, but she realized they had to compromise, so she wouldn't complain... for now.

Richard smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. "One day we'll have are own personal army of them, then we can take over the world."

Kori giggled and leaned into him as she watched everyone congratulate the new parents. "That sounds nice."

Kori and Richard walked over to the opposite side of the bed and Kori smiled down at the infant. "He is beautiful. Please, what is his name?"

Bruce smiled. "Damian. Damian Wayne."

"That is a glorious name," Kori replied, never taking her eyes off the baby.

Selina smiled up at her, seeing the longing in her eyes. "You want to hold him?"

Kori's eyes widened and she enthusiastically nodded. Selina carefully handed her the sleeping baby wrapped in a blue blanket, and Kori fell in love with him the instant he reached her waiting arms. "Oh, he is adorable Richard."

Richard just smiled and nodded in agreement. He knew how badly Kori wanted kids, but he just couldn't give them to her right now, it just wasn't the right time, and it wouldn't be for awhile. All he knew is that one day he would be able to give her everything she wanted and he couldn't wait to see the smile on her face when that day came.

Kori reluctantly handed Damian off to Babs, then she handed him to Alfred, then to Diana, and finally Clark before handing the child back to his mother. Richard and Tim both held off on holding the infant, Tim because he was trying to be macho in front of Kori and Richard because he didn't want the get the highly contagious baby fever that seemed to spreading around the room.

The next two hours were spent with everyone chatting, conversations ranging from the upcoming wedding to many things regarding the baby. After awhile Bruce received a phone call and excused himself from the room. Kori, unbeknownst to everyone, slipped out of the room behind him. She had been meaning to ask him something, but didn't want to in front of all the people in the room.

She found Bruce outside in the parking lot, catching him just as he hung up the phone and turned around.

He was clearly surprised to find her there, judging by his questioning facial expression. "Kori? What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to ask you something in private, and Richard and I must return to Jump tonight to prepare for my cycle, so I did not know if I would get another chance," she explained.

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Very well. What's the problem?"

"Oh, there is no problem," she assured. "I just wished to know if you would walk me down the aisle on my wedding day."

He studied her a moment. "Why me?"

"My K'norfka is the ruler of Tameran now, he cannot leave for the time that it would require to journey here, have the wedding, and travel back. You are Richard's father and therefore we shall soon be family, so I was hopeful that you may do it," she explained somewhat nervously. She was asking Batman, probably the most well known hero on the planet, to walk her down the aisle, so it was understandable.

Bruce's eye narrowed briefly, but then a light smile crossed his face. "You're already family in my book, and I would be honored to walk you down the aisle.

Kori 'eeped' before giving him a bone crushing hug. Now, her wedding would be perfect.

* * *

**One Month To Go**

Friday, July 24th 9:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori and Richard sat naked in their hot tub, her mounting him as she slowly moved up and down his length, moaning in complete ecstasy as she did. They had been at it off and on nearly all day, both feeling very frisky since their wedding was exactly a month away. She arched her head to the side to give him better access to her neck and began to move up and down a little faster.

"Richard," she moaned, becoming even quicker in her movements.

"Richard," she repeated, now moving rapidly, splashing water as she did.

He groaned, releasing into her, and she screamed out his name at the top of her lungs before biting down on his shoulder hard enough to draw blood as she climaxed.

Both exhausted, slumped against the side of the hot tub, heavy breaths escaping them. "That was amazing," Kori cooed as she laid her head on her soon to be husband's chest.

Richard kissed her lightly on the top of her head. "Yeah, you are."

She just smiled and snuggled closer to him, shutting her eyes.

"You know," he began, "two years ago I never would have guessed that I would be getting married before I was twenty. Hell, I didn't know if I would ever even get married, and if I did I always thought it would be to Babs... but then I met you and it was like everything changed in a blink of an eye. One second I'm one person, and next I'm someone completely different, and it's all because of you."

He chuckled lightly. "If you think about it, Coach Garret is the one who brought us together. I mean, if he had never paired us on that history project we would have probably never met, which is odd because I honestly can't picture my life without you in it. From the time I wake up to the time I go to bed, my world revolves around you, and even when I'm asleep you're what I dream of. I guess what I'm saying is that I never expected this to happen, but I'm glad it did."

No response.

He glanced down and for the first time noticed that she was snoring lightly and breathing in even patterns, completely out of it.

Richard laughed softly as he ran his hands through her wet hair. "And she says that I don't listen."

* * *

**Bachelor Party**

Saturday, August 1st 6:00 PM - Richard and Kori's house

Normal POV

Kori stood in the Kitchen, her eyes narrowed into a glare and her arms crossed over her chest as she eyed Wally suspiciously. Richard was upstairs getting ready for what he told her was a bachelor party, but he want in to no further detail than that. She didn't like the word party, though she had never been to one, she knew the kind of things that happened at them, and she wasn't having it.

"Wally, please inform me of what your plans are tonight," she instructed calmly, even though her glare didn't waiver.

He shifted in his seat, trying to be serious, but knowing he was going to fail. "Well, as soon Dick finishes getting ready and the guys arrive, we're going to a strip club and get him a lap dance."

Kori cocked her to the side, not knowing what either a strip club or a lap dance was. "What are these things? The strip club and the lab dance?"

Wally fought not to laugh. "Well, a strip club is where a bunch of women take off their clothes for men in exchange for money and lap dance is basically when half naked women rubs her ass all over a guy... for money."

Kori eyes widened in horror and she let out a terrified gasp. "He cannnot go! Do you hear? He is the grounded!," she exclaimed, slicing her hands through the air as she did.

Wally, no longer being able to control himslef, burst into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you laughing? Naked women dancing for Richard is in no way amusing," Kori growled. "I am the only female that Richard should see without clothing, and need I remind you that you have a girlfriend," she continued her rant, while Wally just continued to laugh, eventually having to take a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Relax Kori, I was just kidding," he assured, waving his hand dismissively. "We're going to eat, then driving to baseball game. Don't you trust me with Dick?"

Kori gave him a very bland look. "No."

"Oh c'mon, why not?," Wally exclaimed throwing his hands dramatically into the air.

Kori's bland look did not waver. "One, you took him to the mall of shopping to try to get him to do the picking up of the girls, two, when he lost his memory last year you did not discourage him for looking at the girls at the beach, and three, I know you do not want him to get married."

Wally held his hands up in defense. "I didn't want him to get married at first, but if he's happy then I'm fine with it, and those other two things weren't that big of a deal."

Kori's eyes widened. Weren't that big of a deal? Had he lost hs mind. Before she could 'do the murdering of him', Richard walked into the kitchen dressed rather nicely in a black V-neck, a grey sports coat, greyish jeans, and black boots.

Kori hastefully walked over to him and placed both of her hands on his muscular chest. "Richard, are you sure you wish to go to this party of the bachelors? We could stay here and watch a movie, or go out to eat, or anything that does not involve you going off with Wally."

Wally frowned at the back of her head, while Richard chuckled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

Before either could reply they all heard the door open followed by Vic's booming voice. "Yo! let's get this show on the road."

"Yeah dudes, I'm starving," Gar added. "Raven said if I wasn't home by one that I was loosing reproductive organs. I don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure I want to keep them."

"She means she is going to castrate you," Vic informed as they neared the kitchen.

"Holy..." he trailed off. "We need to go now!," Gar exclaimed from under the door frame.

Richard glanced back at them with a smirk before looking back down at Kori. "Sorry baby, but I'll be home soon. Why don't you round up the girls and have a sleep over or something?"

She sighed before hugging him. "Very well." She then looked over at Gar and Vic. "If you let him," she pointed to Wally, "convince Richard to do anything bad, I will do the castrating of both of you. Are we see through?"

"Clear," Richard corrected. She always struggled with that phrase for some reason.

"Oh um yes, are we clear?"

Gar and Vic glanced at each other before gulping and nodding. "It'll be fine, we're just going to a baseball game," Vic replied, sounding very unsure of himself.

Kori studied him carefully for a moment before nodding. "Good." She then turned her attention back to her boyfriend. She pecked him on the lips before looking him in his eyes. "Have the fun, but be the have."

He smiled before leaning down and kissing her cheek. "I promise nothing is going to happen."

"Very well. I love you."

"Love you too," he replied before turning to the guys. "We'd better go before traffic builds up."

"And Grass Stain looses his junk," Vic added, with a grin, causing Gar to move his hands in front of his manhood.

The guys made there way out of the kitchen and as soon as the front door shut, she picked up her phone and called Bee, and to her surprise it was answered on the first ring.

"Can you belive this shit?!," Bee exclaimed, obviously fuming.

Kori blinked twice. That was by far the oddest greeting she had ever received. "What happened?"

A pause. "Wally didn't tell you?

"Tell me what?," Kori asked, now very confused.

"Dick thinks he is going to a baseball game, but Vic, Gar, and Wally are taking him to a strip club. I can't believe my stupid ass boyfriend went along with it. He is going to be on the couch for the next month!"

Kori heard nothing after strip club. Wally hadn't been joking. Her eyes began to glow green, her teeth gritted together, her muscles tensed, she dropped her phone onto the Kitchen table and roared. "WALLY!"

From the garage he heard her and his eyes widened in fear. "Go! Go! Go!." he yelled, scrambling for the passenger's side of the car.

He almost made it...

* * *

**Vows**

Monday, August 24th 6:00 PM - Jump City Paladin Hotel

Normal POV

The day she had been waiting for and dreamed about the last two years was finally here. In less than an hour she would be Mrs. Kori Grayson, finally married to the man who was her entire world and so much more. She had heard that it was normal to feel nervous on your wedding day, but she wasn't nervous at all. No, the only emotions she felt at the moment was love. Pure, unconditional love for the man she had spent the last two years with, the man who had made countless sacrifices for her, and loved her more than words could ever hope to say.

She looked herself over in the beach front hotel room's mirror. No one could deny that she looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was slightly curled and she wore a short white dress that would be traditional on Tameran, rather than the long dresses traditional of Earth. She smiled at the necklace around her neck. Nearly two years and it hadn't been removed even once. It still stood for the same thing now that it did then. Hope that they would always be together, and in this moment she was almost positive that they would.

Her attention was brought off the necklace when there was a knocking sound at the door. "You may enter," she called.

Bruce stepped through the door in his tux, looking very handsome as always. "We're ready," he informed smiling lightly.

Kori nodded and approached him, interlocking their arms together. He led her to the outside of the hotel, where a limo was waiting to to take them to the area of the beach that the wedding was being held at.

Bruce opened the door of the limo for her and she got in, him following behind. It was a short ride there, but once they pulled up, Kori, could see the fifty or so people that had been invited, and the man that would be her husband in just minutes, standing at the end of the purple carpet that had be laid out in straight path, leading all the way down to shore line.

Kori reached for the door to the limo, but her arm was grabbed by Bruce, before she could get out. She turned to him with a questioning expression on her face.

"Before you get out of this limo, I must know one thing," Bruce explained, his eyes narrowed in intense focus. "I may not show it often and have a hard time saying it, but I love my son more than the world itself, and I know that he loves you with all his heart, so can you honestly sit here and tell me that you love him with no doubt in your mind?"

Kori smiled lightly. "I have loved your son since hello, and I shall love him till good-bye."

Bruce nodded, a rare smile gracing his face. "That's all I needed to know." He interlocked his arm with hers before opening the door on his side of the limo and leading them out of it.

When all the wedding participants saw her, their mouths fell open at how breath takingly gorgeous she was. Richard, who looked amazing in his tux, just smiled and mouthed 'you look beautiful,' to which she blushed and smiled. As her and Bruce centered themselves on the carpet, the pianist began to play 'Here Comes The Bride.'

They slowly walked toward the wooden altar at the end, Kori noticing many people she recognized as she passed. There was Coach Garret, who seemed very emotional, Diana, Clark, his son Conner, his wife Lois, Selina, who was holding Damian, Alfred who was sitting beside her, Roy, who she only knew as speedy, but she recognized him, a few of their old teachers from school, her marine biology professor that loved her, The UCLA football coach, a few players, and so many more people.

Wally, who stood directly behind Richard, leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "it's not to late to get the hell out of here," earning an elbow to the arm.

Kori finally made it next to her bridesmaids, and turned to face Richard, while Bruce made his way to his seat by Selina in the front row. Kori and Richard wore loving smiles as they stared endlessly into each others eyes.

The minister took his place and began to speak just as the music faded out. "Welcome everyone. We are gathered here today to join Kori Anders and Richard Join Grayson in holy matrimony. Will you be giving your own vows?"

Richard nodded at the man. "We will." Though neither knew what the other was going to say, they had agreed it would be far more romantic to come up with their own instead of using default ones.

"I shall go first," Kori said, and took a long pause to breath. "Richard, as hard as it is to believe, I have loved since the very second you said hello to me two years ago today. I vow to love you till good-bye and forever after. We have faced many test in our relationship, and we have overcome them all for the simple reason that we love each other. It is no secret that before I met you there was little happiness in my life, but now I wake up with smile everyday because I am in your arms. You are my world, my life, my soul, and most importantly my love, and I cannot wait to spend my life with you."

By the time she finished nearly half the crowd was in tears, including Wally.

"That was beautiful man," he said aloud, as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

Richard, ignoring Wally, reached into his tux pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with words written down on it. He opened the folded piece paper up, keeping his eyes on Kori the entire time. "I spent two weeks, writing my vows over and over again, trying to find the right words to say." He then held up the paper and ripped it into two before dropping the two halves to the ground. "I realized that all that matters is that what I say comes from my heart, and right now my heart is saying that I love you. I am perfect in no way, shape, or form. I make mistake after mistake after mistake, and you keep believing in me. Like I have said before, I don't deserve you, but I'm glad you haven't given up on me. Life is short, but I rather spend one day with you than a million without."

Richard took both of her hands in his own, continuing to stare deeply into her eyes. "I can't promise you the world, but what I can promise you is that I will love you like no one has ever loved anyone before. You are my best friend, my heart, my love, and I can't wait for you to be my wife."

Kori was now in tears and she wasn't the only one. Pretty much everyone in attendance had at least a few tears their eyes.

Selina looked over at Bruce to see that he had a shimmering in his eye, and her mouth fell slightly open. "Bruce, are you crying?"

He glanced at her before making a sniffing sound and blinking rapidly a couple of times. "What? Of course not. I'm Batman," he whispered.

Selina just knowingly smiled and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

The minister nodded. "Do you Richard John Grayson, take this woman to be your wife, for better or worse, for sick and in health, to death do you part?"

"I do," Richard said without the slightest hesitation.

"And do you Kori Anders, take this man to be your husband, for better or worse, for sick and in health, to death do you part?

Kori beamed a teary eyed smile. "Yes!"

"Does anyone here have a reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your piece"

Not one said a single word from anyone, not even from Wally.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Richard leaned in and kissed his wife for the very first time, both loving each other more in that one moment than ever before, and most importantly, Kori finally got her fairytale ending.

* * *

**THE END... for now.**

* * *

**Future Projects**

First Few lines of the first chapter to Drama: A High School Story

Warning: Story will contain mature themes as it progresses. I suggest anyone under the age of fourteen avoid reading this because there will be sex and other things that happen that aren't age appropriate, BUT if you do read, you can't say I didn't warn you.

Discalimer:(only doing this once) Teen Titans is property of DC and Warner Brothers. I own nothing, but my ideas.

Chapter One - The Week

Monday, December 9th 11:00 AM - Coach Garret's class (Yes, I'm bringing Coach Garret back because I love writing him.)

Kori's POV

A week. That's all the time it took for him to change me from a well functioning high school junior, who paid attention in class and did the work she was assigned, to the stereotypical love-struck teenage girl. You know, the kind that write the boy of their affections name in their notebook just so they can surround it by hearts, the kind that constantly think about said boy and analyze the smallest encounters that you had with him, trying to figure out if he returns your feelings. Yeah, that's me right now.

Who is this boy that I am talking about? Dick Grayson, Gotham City's playboy and the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne. He showed up here in Jump City a week ago, looking all perfect with his muscular body, gorgeous face, nice car, and sun glasses covering his eyes. And of course all the girls in the school flawked to him, practically throwing themselves at him and begging for his attention... all girls except me.

Don't get me wrong, I obviously thought he was attractive, but unlike the rest of the female student body, I was under no delusion that he would have any interest in any of the girls here at Jump Acadamy. I mean the guy is a celebrity afterall, he dates models, not high school girls that practically worship his every step. Besides I, as well as everyone else, knew his reputation with women. A total playboy, and that's not what I was looking for. Call me old fashion, but I don't offer up my virginity to any good looking guy that comes along.

Did I have a pre-formed opinion on him? Absolutely. I thought he was nothing but a snobbish, pretty faced rich boy that only cared for himself. Was I wrong? Very. After talking with him and getting to know him I saw the person, and he wasn't anything like I expected.

Contrary to what most people would assume, he was the one one who approached me. Why? I have no idea. There's nothing special about me in anyway. I'm not popular like my sister, I don't have the entire male student body swooning over me, and I think I'm pretty average looking, but that didn't stop him from coming up and talking to me... But perhaps I should start from the beginning...

* * *

First few lines of to the prologue of Breaking Point (sequel to LFS)

Breaking point, defined as the moment of greatest strain at which someone or something gives way. Everything has a breaking point, there are no exceptions. Steel, wood, people, relationships. Anything that can be strained can be broke. Rather the strain is emotional or physical depends on the situation, and sometimes what's broken can't be fixed... (Short, but that's all I got right now.)


End file.
